The Girl That Captured His Heart
by Sesshomaru-Rocks
Summary: Sesshomaru has had run ins with this girl many times in his life. Little does he know that this girl is a powerful priestess more powerful than him or any other demon! What is her secret? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sesshomaru walked calmly down a path. Jaken and Rin followed him quickly, trying their best to keep up with him. A scent hit Sesshomaru nose and he stopped abruptly. Jaken bumped into him.

"My lord, what's the matter?" Jaken asked.

"Stay here with Rin," Sesshomaru told him.

"But my lord-" Jaken started.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru ordered and walked ahead.

"Yes my lord!" Rin called out.

Sesshomaru walked ahead, the smell of fresh blood getting stronger by the step. Fresh **human** blood. Why did he care? He didn't. The smell just struck his curiosity and he was going to find out soon. He kept Rin away because she was never good around blood.

The smell was stronger and it smelt like an entire village had been slaughtered. As he neared, blood stained his shoes and some of his pant leg. He came across a hut that was outside of the village. Three bodies laid there, a small family of villagers. Their eyes were wide, a huge gash in their gut. Sesshomaru walked by without a flinch.

The village came ahead and bodies laid everywhere. It looked like no one survived the slaughter. Some huts were burnt down sending smoke into the air. A small whimper was heard suddenly and then a gasp as Sesshomaru turned to looked at a hut.

Its door was closed, three bodies laid around it. A woman, man, and boy with eyes wide with fear. A sob then was heard and Sesshomaru went to investigate. Inside the dark hut, Sesshomaru could see a young woman in the corner, curled up in a ball. Her brown hair was a mess, but if it was brushed, it would ook great. She had bright blue-green eyes wore a bloodstained kimono at the moment. She gasped again and the smell of fear radiated off of her. Sesshomaru stood there, wondering what to do with the woman. Dispose of her, or take her in? Her entire village was slaughtered, she the only survivor. He lent a hand out to her and he saw her quiver.

"I will not hurt you," he told her.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru answered. "What is yours?"

"Ka... Kaori," she told him.

Sesshomaru walked closer to her and sat down. She was the only survivor. Why did orphans tend to get to him?

"So, who did this to your village?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why do you care? You demons are all alike, no? Befriend someone, and then kill his or her village," Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru didn't even flinch.

"A demon did this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you think?" Kaori snapped.

"Come out of the shadows," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kaori shuffled forwards and Sesshomaru nearly gasped. She was familiar. Very familiar. Sesshomaru glared and stood. Walking out he saw many people he did not want to see.

Inuyasha and his friends stood nearby, investigating the village. Coming from somewhere else, Kagura had shown, landing gracefully on the bloodstained land. Another place, Jaken was running towards him, Rin close behind. Sesshomaru glared at them all and Kaori slipped out into the open. She saw Inuyasha, Kagura and Jaken nearby and sensing they were all demons, she quivered. A tear escaped her eye and Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru standing near three dead bodies, his bottom of his pants blood stained along with his shoes. Inuyasha drew out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru.

At that same moment, Jaken arrived next to Sesshomaru. "My lord, I'm so glad we got to you. We saw Wind Sorceress Kagura coming along with your half-brother. We came to inform you in time," Jaken told Sesshomaru.

"I thought I told you to stay," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Eek! My lord, please forgive me. I thought that we would inform you!" Jaken squealed.

"Enough. I'll deal with you later," Sesshomaru said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Umm, have we met?" Kaori asked Jaken.

"Who, me? Well, I might look familiar," Jaken boasted.

"You were the toad that tripped over a log, weren't you?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru glanced at Kaori from the corner of his eye. Yes, that was right. They had met before. Three years, to be exact.

"So, what's your reason for killing this village?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I propose. Naraku has been wondering how you have been doing," Kagura said.

"Kagura..." Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha, look!" Kagome pointed. Everyone turned and saw Kaori talking to Jaken.

"Another girl you want to take in?" Inuyasha teased.

Sesshomaru had been quiet, thinking of a way to deal with this all.

"Jaken, get Rin and Kaori out of here," Sesshomaru ordered.

"But my lord-" Jaken said.

"Now," Sesshomaru ordered, taking a step ahead.

"Now, now, now. Naraku wanted no witnesses for the slaughter. I can't allow that one to survive," Kagura told him, raising her fan to attack.

Jaken ran Kaori on his heels. They were planning on getting into the woods and lose Kagura and any other nuisances.

"Dance of the Blades!" Kagura yelled, aiming her attack at Kaori. She dodged it, swerving away from the blades. She hurried to catch up with Jaken.

"Die, damn you!" Kagura yelled, sending another attack at Kaori. This time, she didn't have enough time to avoid. She braced for impact, but none came. Sesshomaru had hurried and caught her, landing a few feet away from the blast.

Sesshomaru didn't let her go, having to jump almost immediately after landing. Inuyasha had done his famous Wind Scar at his brother, annoying him even more.

Once Sesshomaru landed again, he let Kaori go, allowing her to run off. She hid in the woods nearby and watched the battle play out. Sesshomaru seemed to have to avoid attacks continuously from both Inuyasha and Kagura. He was doing fine, getting some hits on Inuyasha as well.

Kagura suddenly disappeared and Kaori realized it would be a good time to find Jaken. She didn't like being alone and unprotected.

She found Jaken farther in the forest, panting. Rin picked flowers and it seemed they were somewhat used to this. Kaori sat impatiently for the return of Sesshomaru.

Noon had come by the time Sesshomaru had returned. He had a gash on his right shoulder, blood running down his arm and dripping off his fingertips. He wasn't limping, but he was leaning to the right. Kaori jumped up and got Sesshomaru to sit against a tree. She ran off, Jaken having to watch Sesshomaru sit in some pain.

During the battle, Inuyasha had attacked Sesshomaru twice in a row, enabling him to avoid. He barely got away, the gash as a souvenir. Kaori returned almost immediately with a box in hand.

She kept cursing herself, blaming his injury on herself for not being there.

"You wouldn't be able to do anything if you were there," Sesshomaru told Kaori in a light whisper.

"I still could have helped," she told him, rushing around to get the bandages on his arm correctly. He stopped her.

"I do not need human help or supplies to heal," he told her.

"It can at least help heal the wound faster," she told him.

"No, I refuse to get any help from human supplies or from a human," he told her.

"Bleed to death, then. I don't really care," she told him with a rude tone and closed her box. She walked off into the woods, not a word to anyone on where she was going.

Sesshomaru was too proud to get any help from a human, but he was in more pain then usual. His arm was forming a puddle of blood below it, his shirt covered in blood. He leaned against the tree and Rin sat next to him, slightly worried.

"My lord?" Rin asked. She got no answer.

"Rin, leave our lord to rest. Can't you see he's injured?" Jaken yelled.

"But Master Jaken, I want to know if he wants us to go get that lady," Rin told him.

"She was the one who ran off. You humans are so odd," Jaken said.

"Jaken, go get her," Sesshomaru ordered in a harsh whisper. "I do not want her to get herself killed."

"My lord, she's just a human village girl!" Jaken yelled.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slightly and glared at Jaken. Jaken sped off without another word to find Kaori, wherever she was.

The next day...

Jaken couldn't find the girl anywhere. She had no recent scent anywhere nearby. Sesshomaru was stronger now, sitting up with his eyes open, but the bleeding hadn't stopped. He was paler than usual and it wasn't getting any better. Rin sobbed in the forest next to Sesshomaru, expecting he would die. Sesshomaru gave her no words of comfort. He was still experiencing pain from his wound.

When Jaken returned, he told his lord he couldn't find Kaori anywhere. The girl just disappeared. She had scents everywhere, but none that were strong. Sesshomaru forced himself up and walked off, Rin and Jaken calling after him. He had better sense of smell than Jaken, so he might be able to find Kaori. Her most recent scent was lead to the village and he saw she had buried the bodies of her fellow villagers in one spot. Flowers were placed on their grave, but three separate graves had more flowers and we isolated from the others. Sesshomaru sensed someone nearby and saw Kaori aiming an arrow at him. She dropped the bow and arrow and ran to his side, getting him to sit down. She disappeared into another hut and brought out the same box she brought in the forest the day before. Sesshomaru refused her care, but Kaori forced his armour and shirt off, tending to his shoulder. Sesshomaru eventually gave up, seeing she wasn't going to back down. Stubborn girl.

She wrapped his shoulder in bandages, stopping the bleeding very quickly. She got his arm in a sling, telling him not to move it. He looked away perturbed, but sat as still as possible while Kaori cleaned up. She saw the trail of blood and was about to clean it up, but he stopped her.

"Demons will be attracted to it," she told him.

"Be quiet and listen," he ordered. She shut up and sat down next to him. "My blood trails proves to them that I had gone by here. It'll keep them away, not attract them."

"Not everyone is afraid of you," she told him, cleaning her hands in some water in a bucket.

"Yes, I know that," he told her, "but humans are."

"That's a lie," she told him, drying off her hands. She didn't look at him straight in the face while saying it.

"I do not lie," he told her strongly.

"Not every single human is afraid of you," she told him.

"I did not say that," he told her. "I know humans that do not fear me."

"Oh really?" Kaori asked sarcastically.

Sesshomaru was quiet. He could tell she was never afraid of him. She had aimed a bow and arrow at him just a few minutes ago! Yes, she was afraid when he had saw her in the hut, but it wasn't because of him and his power. She was still shaken up over the slaughter of her village, and seeing that a demon was the one to kill them all, he didn't think she was afraid of him because he was a powerful lord but a demon.

It seemed she had helped subside the pain when she dressed his wound. He sat back and watched her try to clean the village up a bit. She tore down the ruined huts and put the wood to the side for firewood or anything else. She had already buried the bodies respectively and explained the three off the side were her family, sending her to some tears. He just sat there and watched her slightly sob and then continue with her work. Sesshomaru had seen villages that had been destroyed before, more survivors, though. She seemed calmer than others would be. If someone had lost their entire family and was an orphan, they would be still mourning over them.

Nightfall came and Kaori led Sesshomaru to the hut she was staying in. It was the same on he had found her in, but she had made it more homely inside. Some furs were placed to the side as a bed and Kaori curled up in them. Sesshomaru sat near the door, listening for any intruders. Kaori slept peacefully, but that night she had no food. Sesshomaru decided to hunt the next morning for her. She had subsided the pain he had to deal with for an entire day; it was the least he could do for her. He rested his eyes, his ears still open.

Sesshomaru awoke to a rustle in the trees that edged the village's area. He stood slowly and went to investigate the sound. He didn't awaken Kaori because she was sleeping soundly already and this most likely didn't concern her.

At the edge of the village, Kagura was bent over, a droplet of blood on her finger. She sniffed it and could tell instantly that it was Sesshomaru's. So, he had been injured when she left? This would be an easy kill. Sesshomaru showed, his arm still in his sling. Kagura was in the woods, a droplet of his blood on her finger.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Sesshomaru," Kagura said.

"What is your purpose here?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You," she said.

"I've told you before and I will not repeat myself again. I will not help you kill Naraku," he told her, turning away. "Now leave before I get angry."

"Now, what makes you think I came to ask you to help me," she said in a teasing tone.

Sesshomaru glared at her from the corner of his eye. "What is your purpose here?" He asked again.

"I've been sent by Naraku to do a favour for him," she said. Sesshomaru continued to glare at her. "To kill you."

Sesshomaru smoothly moved out of the way as she sent an attack his way. Pain went through his right arm and he realized he was still injured. She continued to attack, and Sesshomaru continued to avoid. He couldn't get close enough to attack her, but he was doing just fine avoiding. Her attacks took too long to get to him, so it gave him enough to move out of the way.

"Just die already and save me the trouble of breaking a sweat!" She yelled.

"Die," he said. She was startled and he took the chance to grab her by the throat. She crackled and just looked down at Sesshomaru. She didn't struggle or anything. She just hung there limp.

"Kill me and get this nightmare over with," she told him.

Sesshomaru glared at her and before anyone could stop him, a crack was heard and Kagura fell limply to the floor. He had broken her neck with the flick of his wrist. He left her body there and decided to go hunting for Kaori now. He found a deer and killed it by break its neck as well. As he headed back, he saw that Kagura's body had disappeared. Guess Naraku wanted her back.

As he came to Kaori hut, he heard her moan as she awakened. The deer was over his left shoulder and he put it down away from Kaori. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. When she saw Sesshomaru, she sighed. At least he hadn't left and gone out. When she saw the deer, she got up to cook it. Sesshomaru watched her cook it and eat it, offering him a piece. He refused, telling her he didn't eat human food. She shrugged and ate the entire deer herself. He was surprise that she could. No normal human could. He assumed she hadn't ate in a while and that's why she was so hungry.

Noon came and Sesshomaru had helped her with some of the construction she was doing. She had asked him to take some of the burnt wood from the burnt huts out of the village, giving the village more room for new huts. They were relaxing on the grass at the stream that was at the edge of the village. Kaori was replacing Sesshomaru's bandages and she found the wound was already healed and he had told her the pain had subsided during their work. She smiled and discarded the bandages. She washed her hands and face, then started making new huts in the spaces where the old ones were. At nightfall, Rin and Jaken came running from the forest and into Kaori. Rin had tears running down her face, wondering where her lord was. Jaken ordered Kaori to tell them where he was and Kaori laughed. She led them to their lord - their **shirtless **lord. He had discarded it while working. He could stand cold temperatures, but heat was annoying. He turned while pushing a piece of wood upright. It fell over and Kaori rolled her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I wanted some huts up by today. Isn't that why you offered to do this for me?" Kaori asked.

"I did not offer it for your benefit. You women go so slow and are so fragile, I did not want you to kill yourself or hurt-" Sesshomaru said.

"Save it," she interrupted, putting a hand up to stop him.

He glared but saw Rin and Jaken watching him and looked away. She wasn't worth an argument.

"My lord, do we not have to search out for Naraku?" Jaken asked.

"Master Jaken, how about we rest tonight? We can go tomorrow morning," Rin suggested.

"We will stay the night," he said, "and leave tomorrow morning."

"That's all right with me, but can you finish this hut? It would be so nice of you if you would," Kaori said to Sesshomaru.

"My lord is not nice. He kills ruthlessly and without guilt," Jaken told her.

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken and pulled the fallen wood upright and finished up with the hut. Grabbing his shirt and putting it on, he joined Jaken and Rin in a hut Kaori was lending to them for the night. She cooked up some meat leftover from another deer Sesshomaru killed during the day. Rin didn't mind, but both Jaken and Sesshomaru didn't touch it. Kaori fell asleep when Rin and Jaken were talking and leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

At first, Sesshomaru was going to push her off, but she was so soundly sleeping, innocently. He left her there and saw Rin and Jaken staring at him.

"Look away," he told them and they looked away quickly, Rin accidentally letting a giggle slip. Jaken criticized her, but was quiet after a short time. The fire burnt out and Rin quickly fell asleep on furs that were set out for her. Jaken and Sesshomaru stayed up the entire night, keeping watch.

The sun just started to rise and so did Sesshomaru. He was trying his best to keep Kaori asleep while he slipped out of her grasp. But she awakened to Sesshomaru holding her waist, halfway through him moving her. She slapped him out of habit, waking Rin up. Jaken sat in shock at what just happened, unsure what was going to happen to Kaori now. Sesshomaru glared at Kaori, twitching his fingers, resisting the urge to kill her right there. Rin then awoke and Sesshomaru looked away, the urge escaping. Kaori apologized immediately after she realized who she had hit and he just shrugged. Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru were ready to leave shortly, all saying their farewells. Sesshomaru lingered slightly behind, the one to keep the group waiting for once. He stood with Kaori, unsure how to say farewell politely and to thank her in his own special way. He didn't want to sound too nice, but he did want to thank her some way. Kaori also stood in silence, unsure of what to say. She was still slightly embarrassed about slapping him. Jaken and Rin waited patiently for their lord.

Kaori was sick of the silence and decided to speak.

"Um, thanks for helping with the huts," she said, looking away. Why was she getting so shy around him? She spent two days with him!

Sesshomaru just nodded. She was getting shy; he could tell.

"Um, thanks for saving me as well," she said.

"I couldn't watch you die by my enemy's hands," he said.

"I see. Anyways, thanks," she said, still shy being around him.

"We will meet again," he told her, turning to leave. Kaori stood their waiting, not waving or saying her farewells.

"Wait!" She yelled.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned back to her. He saw her running towards him. She stood in front of him, fidgeting with her fingers.

"I ought to give you something as a souvenir," she said.

"No need," he told her. "I don't need anything."

"You might not, but I do," she said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "We will meet again."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do. No one had ever kissed him before. He stood there, unsure if he should turn and go, or give her a kiss back. He gave her a slight nod of his head at her then turned and left. The saying _we will meet again _in their minds after that day. And they would meet each other again.


	2. All About Kaori

Just to let you know, Sesshomaru has two arms. Over the five years, he some how gets it. I might explain it, or leave it for another story.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: All About Kaori

"Lady Kaori! A demon approaches!" A villager yelled.

A woman wearing a black, silk mini skirt and a red, silk tank top walked out holding a bow and arrows. Some villagers grabbed spears and swords and joined Kaori to the demon. She walked to the edge of the village, her bow and arrow aiming at the approaching demon. A rustle in the trees and a deep, cold voice was heard.

"Lower your weapons," he told them. Kaori glared into the woods and none of her villagers complied to his order.

"My lord, they aren't lowering their weapons," an annoying voice said.

'My lord?' Kaori thought.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the leaves rustled and Kaori aimed, ready to release her arrow when the demon showed himself.

Sesshomaru walked out and Kaori let her arrow go before realizing who the demon was. The villagers screamed when they saw who it was and scurried away. The arrow missed its target, luckily, and hit a tree.

"Pathetic human," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori's eyes were wide as she stared at the man she thought she would never see again. She squealed and at the village, everyone thought their leader had gotten attacked. They hurried back to help her.

Sesshomaru nearly winced at her high squeal and saw the villagers approach, their weapons aimed at him.

"Lower your weapons," Kaori ordered in a strong tone.

"Lady Kaori, please reconsider," a villager said.

"Lower your weapons," Kaori ordered. Some followed her order, but others didn't.

Sesshomaru took a step forward and some sent their arrows and spears at him. He didn't flinch as the weapons sailed past him. The villagers freaked out and retreated slowly back to the village. The ones who had complied to Kaori's order had not retreated, but asked Kaori why she had told them to lower their weapons.

"He's a friendly demon," Kaori told the villager.

"Lady Kaori, he is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," the villager told her. Kaori nearly gagged. Five years ago, she had kissed him. The Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. A born killer. Kaori looked over at Sesshomaru and saw his cold expression.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked. He looked at her.

"My lord, it is Kaori!" Jaken told him.

"Kaori..." Sesshomaru said.

"From five-" Jaken said.

"I remember," Sesshomaru interrupted. He had hoped to run into her sometime earlier then five years later, but problems had occurred since he had left.

"Where's that little girl you had with you five years ago?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru looked offended and walked away. Jaken braced for something and watched his lord walk back into the woods.

"Kaori, please do not mention Rin. She has... gone on," Jaken told her.

"What happened?" Kaori asked. Villagers had started leaving back to the village, leaving Kaori alone with Jaken.

"An incident where she was attack with poison arrows. My lord did not get to her in time and it seemed his sword could not revive her," Jaken told her.

"His sword?" Kaori asked.

"Tenseiga, the healing sword. Can revive the dead and save someone's life," Jaken told her.

"Interesting," Kaori mumbled. She didn't realize she knew almost absolutely nothing about him, but yet she awaited the day he would return to her.

Kaori ran after Sesshomaru, finding him at the tree he had leaned against during his injury. Kaori tried not to ruin the moment, but she stepped on a twig, breaking it with a crack. Sesshomaru unsheathe his Tokijin and looked directly at Kaori. She froze for a moment, but walked forward to him. He put his sword away and stared up at the tree again.

It was silence between them, but birds chirped and the leaves blew in the wind.

"I'm sorry for speaking about Rin," Kaori said.

"She's the past," he said coldly.

"Right," Kaori said, agreeing with Sesshomaru.

It was silent for a while again.

"Do you want to stay at the village for a while?" Kaori asked.

"We weren't planning on it," he told her, looking at her completely.

"Well, we have some free huts," she told him.

"What about yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What about mine?" Kaori asked.

"How is it doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All right. After you left, I got some more huts up, but not as quickly as you," she told him, chuckling slightly.

"Humans," Sesshomaru mumbled.

"Demons," Kaori teased.

Sesshomaru glared at her, then headed towards the village.

"How have you held up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Very well. Many people moved to the village and I got some company," Kaori told him.

"Good," Sesshomaru said.

They walked in silence.

"Any demons come?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, but we dealt with them on our own," she told him.

"Good," he said.

They came near the village. The villagers stopped what they were doing and stared. Their leader with a powerful demon. Many kids even stopped what they were doing. Some young men dared to get weapons and aim them at Sesshomaru when he passed. Kaori told him to lower their weapons.

They got to Kaori's hut and Kaori told Sesshomaru to go inside and she would join him soon. An older person come to Kaori and was shocked.

"Lady Kaori, why do you bring that beast to our village?" The woman asked.

"He is my friend, and I will treat him like one. All who disagree will be sent out of the village for the time he will be staying here," Kaori announced.

"What about your secret?" The lady asked.

"Well cross that bridge when we get to it, huh?" Kaori told her, smirking. "Now continue with what you were doing."

Kaori entered her hut and saw Sesshomaru looking around the hut. The hut had odd things in it. Her bed did not have fur but cloth over it. A box held different accessories that Sesshomaru had never seen before. The smell in the room had a cherry blossom smell with a hint of pine. It was odd for Sesshomaru to be surrounded by these odd things.

When Kaori saw him, he was looking at her jewellery box. She came next to him and snatched it away, cursing him for going through her stuff. Jaken sat near the fire, poking at her bed sheets. She didn't mind her was doing that, but Sesshomaru going through her stuff was too much. Sesshomaru growled at her, but didn't snatch it back. Kaori closed it and placed it on a shelf she had made herself.

Sesshomaru sat down near the door and watched Kaori cook something up for them. She called it "Instant Noodles" or something like that. When Kaori gave some to him, Sesshomaru refused.

"This is nothing like normal human food," she told him.

"It's still human food," he told her.

"Will you just try some?" Kaori asked.

"This Sesshomaru will not sink so low to eat human food," he told her, crossing his arms.

"Sesshomaru, look," Kaori told him.

He turned to her and she forcefully stuffed a helping of ramen in his mouth.

At first, Sesshomaru was going to spit it out. But the thing wasn't too bad. Though it was human food, it was better than most food Sesshomaru would have. He swallowed it once Kaori and Jaken had looked away and uncrossed his arms. He sat there, watching Kaori eat the ramen all alone. Jaken also had refused to have ramen, but Kaori wasn't so persistent with him.

Carefully, Sesshomaru snatched his part of ramen while Kaori ate. He took another bit of ramen and then another, and then another. Before he knew it, he had finished his helping of ramen and saw Kaori had left hers to the side. It still had some left on it and she was looking away from both Jaken and Sesshomaru. It was quiet outside and inside the hut. Kaori excused herself and went outside into the night. Sesshomaru sat with his plate in his lap, waiting for her return. She didn't.

The sun rose, rays flooding the dark room. Sesshomaru stood and went out and ran into Kaori. The smell of tears surrounded her and she was weary and weak. She went around him and into the hut. A village girl passed Sesshomaru quickly and went to Kaori.

"I need to go home," Kaori whispered. Jaken sat in a corner away from the girls.

"But you have a guest," the village girl said.

"I know. He will have to wait until I return," Kaori said.

"What will we tell him? How long will you be?" The village girl asked.

"Tell him what you want. I will not return for four days," Kaori said, packing a few things in a small bag. The village girl nodded and exited the hut. At seeing Sesshomaru, she bowed, but did not run off. She stood, her head bowed down to him.

"My lord," the village girl said.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eye. "What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lady Kaori has told me to inform you that she will be leaving on a journey," the village girl told him.

"I will accompanying her," Sesshomaru told the girl.

"My lord, that is not possible," the girl said.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru demanded. The village girl shook her head and replied that she could not say.

"Do not force the girl to tell you," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"I will accompany you on this journey," Sesshomaru told her.

"It is not possible," she told him, shaking her head no.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It just is," Kaori told him. "Now, you can wait here for me or leave anytime you want to. I will return in four days and if you are here or not, I don't really care."

Sesshomaru looked at her, his eyes cold and emotionless. "I will wait," he told her.

Kaori nodded and walked towards the forest. That's when Sesshomaru noticed she had no weapons. How did this woman plan to survive on this journey with no weapons and if no one was going with her? Sesshomaru followed her as she entered the woods. He kept silent and moved swiftly and smoothly so Kaori would not know he was there. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru did not know Kaori was a priestess and could tell he was following her.

She came to a tree and put down her bag. Going through it, she brought out a spray can.

"Sesshomaru, you can stop following me, or have your sense of smell ruined," Kaori told him. Sesshomaru nearly fell over. How did she know he was following her? He came out of the woods and into Kaori's sight.

"I only want you to be protected," he told her calmly.

"I'll be protected," she told him.

"How? You carry no weapons or protection," Sesshomaru told her.

"The place I go is safe. I will not be alone," she told him.

Sesshomaru raised his head slightly at this comment. So, she was married or being courted? He should have known. She was at the age where women would already be married and have kids. Though, her scent was innocent and pure. How was this possible?

"Sesshomaru, I really need to go. So if you don't mind," Kaori said, putting the spray can away.

"This journey. Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You don't know of it," Kaori said, beginning to walk away.

"I have been around all of Japan. I surely know of this place," he said.

"It's my home," she told him.

"But your home is in the village," he told her.

"Little do you know," Kaori laughed and headed off. "If you can travel with me, you may come. But I highly doubt it."

Sesshomaru glared at Kaori's back but began to follow her. He caught up to her fairly quickly.

"So, where is your home located?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In Japan," Kaori told him, coming out to an opening in the woods. An old well was in the middle of the clearing. Kaori came to the frame of the well and looked over. Sesshomaru stayed behind.

"Sesshomaru, can you come here?" Kaori asked politely.

"Why do you not use my proper name? Your entire village calls me their lord, but you use my name," he said.

"I grew up saying your name, not the formal way. Now be quiet and jump down the well," Kaori told him.

"I do not jump down wells for fun," Sesshomaru told her. "What is the purpose of that?"

"I need to know if you can travel," she said.

"I can travel," he told her. "But I refuse to jump down the well like a child."

"Then float down. I don't really care how you do it, just get down there," she ordered, getting slightly frustrated.

"I refuse to," he told her.

Kaori got tired of arguing with him and pushed him down the well. Sesshomaru landed gracefully at the bottom. The odd thing was that he didn't land at the bottom of the well he fell through. He looked up and there was a covering over the well. He growled and extended his claws. That girl was going to pay for pushing him down a well and then closing it up.

Before he could make a move, though, Kaori showed up next to him.

"You can travel through the eras!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is present day Japan," Kaori exclaimed. Before she could explain anything, the covering over the well moved and sunlight poured into the dark well. A woman looked down the well and saw her daughter at the bottom.

"Kaori! You returned!" The woman exclaimed.

Kaori climbed up the ladder that was next to the well and hugged her mother.

"Yes, I'm back," Kaori said.

"Who's the odd guy at the bottom?" Kaori's father asked. Sesshomaru jumped up and was level with everyone else.

"Woman, explain now," Sesshomaru told her. Kaori wasn't listening. She was busy talking loudly to her parents, all who were ignoring Sesshomaru.

The family walked to Kaori's house and sat down at a table. Kaori was talking fast and loudly, talking about everything that was going on. Kaori had known Sesshomaru had followed them, but her parents did. As Kaori sat down, Kaori's mother close the door, Sesshomaru walking right into in. Kaori rushed to open it for him and he walked in growling.

Kaori's mother decided to cook ramen while Kaori explained what was going on. When she had finished, the entire helping of ramen for them all was gone and they were all stuffed, including Sesshomaru. He couldn't resist having some ramen, seeing he liked it when Kaori had cooked it and had a fair helping of it.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, didn't you say you didn't like human food?" Kaori asked. Kaori's parents turned to him and gasped.

"Kaori, you know who this is?" Kaori's mother whispered.

"Yes I do, mom," Kaori said, rolling her eyes.

"This Sesshomaru doesn't like human food, but I ate it to be polite at this odd place of yours," Sesshomaru said looking around. He felt something touching his leg and saw a black and yellow cat rubbing its face against Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru grabbed the cat by its tail and pulled it up to his face.

"Cleo!" Kaori exclaimed, getting the cat away from Sesshomaru. The cat struggled in Kaori's hands, running to Sesshomaru's lap and curling up in it. Sesshomaru glared down at the cat and Kaori's father laughed.

"Seems Cleo likes Sesshomaru," Kaori's father laughed.

"Is this yours?" Sesshomaru asked Kaori.

"Yeah. Got her when I was thirteen," Kaori told him, petting the cat in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru sat with his hands in his sleeves and slightly angry. He never did like cats after the panther demons had first attacked his lands.

"Will you being staying?" Kaori's mother asked Sesshomaru and Kaori.

"I will. Don't know about him," Kaori said, indicating to Sesshomaru.

"I will stay," he told them. "Only for your safety."

"I'm safe here," she told him.

"No, I refuse to let you stay here with no protection," he told her.

Kaori growled at Sesshomaru but shrugged and looked over at the clock.

"Looks like school's out. Yori should be here any minute," Kaori stated.

Sure enough, the doorbell rang and Sesshomaru stood, pulling Tokijin out at the ringing, Cleo tumbling off of his lap. She screeched at him and ran off. Kaori rolled her eyes and went to answer the door. There standing at the door was Yori, a couple of boxes in her hands.

"Hey, it's looks like you're better," Yori said.

"Yeah, just needed some sleep," Kaori lied, looking nervously over at her parents. She caught Sesshomaru cracking his fingers, ready to strike Yori.

"So, Jenji keeps asking around for you," Yori said, walking to the living room.

"Really? Well, how about I get us some drinks and well start on our homework," Kaori suggested. Yori agreed and Kaori headed for the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My best friend, Yori. Now, stay here and be quiet. She'll be here for a while and I want you out of sight," Kaori told him in a whisper.

"I will not disturb you, but I do not want to stay in this odd place," Sesshomaru told her.

"Then go to my room. It's upstairs and the first door on your left," she told him. Sesshomaru took off, no one seeing a thing.

Kaori got some juice for them and they started on their homework. Kaori's pencil became dull and she went upstairs to get a sharpener. In her room, Sesshomaru sat on her bed, looking at Kaori's computer screen. Kaori got her sharpener and caught Sesshomaru looking at her.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked.

"Is that girl gone?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not yet. She should be leaving soon, though. Why?" Kaori asked.

"Explain to me what is going on once she leaves," Sesshomaru ordered her.

"Whatever," Kaori said, walking out, sharpener in hand.

Downstairs, Yori was working on the homework. They finished it all and Yori decided it was time to go. They said farewell and Yori left.

Kaori went upstairs to see what Sesshomaru had been doing this entire time Kaori was downstairs. She went to her room and sat down next to Sesshomaru.

"Explain," Sesshomaru told her.

"What do you want to know? There is so much to tell," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru just looked at Kaori intensely and Kaori sighed. She had to tell him. She crossed her legs and faced Sesshomaru.

"It was when I was ten. I had dropped a pearl my mom had given me when I was a kid. I was playing with them without a care in the world and dropped one of the five down the well. When I jumped down the well to get it, I was sent to a long time in the past. A war was raging at the time and I saw fire in the distance. Cautiously, I walked toward my village. It was a huge mistake. A demon pushed me to the ground and overpowered me. He was a huge dog demon, but transformed into a man as soon as he saw me crying. The five pearls I had were on bracelets, anklets and a necklace. He saw my necklace and took the black pearl that was on it. It was one of the pearls. The most important one, actually. I ran for my life after he had turned his back and went back to the well. My parents then explained to me about the pearls," Kaori said.

"A huge dog demon," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Yes, but he scared me intensely. It was odd. He looked so much like you..." Kaori told him.

"Father," Sesshomaru sighed.

"He was your father?" Kaori asked. "How far did I go back?"

"I don't know, but it seems it was a long time ago. I remember my father showing me the necklace during a battle. You're the little girl," Sesshomaru told her. "That was many years ago. Seventy-five to be exact."

"Well, I don't understand, but my parents seem to," Kaori told him. "They were worried when I told them an odd man had taken my necklace."

Sesshomaru was silent for a little while and then asked, "why?"

"Well, that's the rest of the story. Brace yourself. It isn't exactly believable," Kaori told him.

"It seems I have strong priestess powers when I am in possession of all five pearls. The four coloured pearls are for the elements. Green for earth, blue for water, yellow for light, and red for fire. The black pearl keeps the elements together. It allows the pearls to adapt to my body, allowing me to be immortal and more powerful than any demon. The role was passed down from my generation, my mother before me. We get the pearls when we turn five and are to keep them safe. Unfortunately, I let the most important one go. When I lost it, I became a normal, mortal priestess. With all the pearls, I become stronger than a demon and smarter than a wizard. I become almighty. But it seems your father had taken the pearl away to a place I cannot find. I have gone around Japan, searching with no luck," Kaori explained.

"My father took that necklace away seventy-five years ago. So how are you still young? Did the black pearl keep you immortal? How is it your are young with no black pearl?" Sesshomaru asked. It wouldn't be believable if he hadn't seen a lot of odd things in his life. His half-brother being awaken from a fifty-year trance, the ability to revive the dead, exceterra.

"Well, after that encounter with your father and returning home, I tried to get back to find your father. But it seemed I came to your time. I cannot explain how I could change times, from farther in the past to your time, but I did. I have searched in your time for the pearl, but I haven't found anything. When I asked around about the man, many quivered and fled, fear across their face. I just want that pearl back so I can live the life I am supposed to," Kaori explained.

Sesshomaru looked deep in thought. Black pearl, black pearl. Where did her hear about this before?

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"I will help you find this pearl, but after that we will part," Sesshomaru told her. "This place irritates me."

"You'll get used to it," she joked. She saw he was serious and Kaori laughed.

"Kaori! Sesshomaru! Supper!" Kaori's father called from downstairs. Kaori laughed and turned to the door.

"Coming dad!" Kaori yelled. "We should go down for supper."

Sesshomaru nodded and they headed downstairs. They came to the where Kaori's mother and father were and sat down. Plates were filled with delicious food and different drinks were put in many pitchers. They were scattered across the table.

"Hey, this looks good," Kaori said, picking up her chopsticks. "Let's chow!"

"Kaori, what does Sesshomaru like to eat?" Kaori's mother asked.

"I know he likes ramen, but that's all," Kaori told her. She turned to Sesshomaru to see him looking at the food across the table.

"Well, we'll find out," Kaori's father said.

Kaori got some omelette, rice balls and got a drink of punch from a pitcher. She and her family ate normally, each giving Sesshomaru glances during the meal.

"Hey, are you going to eat anything?" Kaori asked.

"I do not want to waste food that you have cooked," Sesshomaru told her coldly.

"How about you have a taste of my omelette? If you don't like it, it wouldn't be a waste. If you do like it, you can get another one," Kaori suggested. Sesshomaru didn't answer, so Kaori got up to get a knife. Cutting a small piece away, she got his chopsticks and picked the piece up. She put it in his mouth and he swallowed after chewing slightly.

"Average," he told her, grabbing his chopsticks away. He took one omelette and started eating. Kaori laughed and finished with her meal.

Kaori got up to clean up, seeing she always cleaned up after a meal, but her father shook his head no. He called Kaori over to him to the living room and spoke to her quietly.

"Kaori, dear, why don't you go out to get him some clothes that suit our era?" Kaori's father asked.

"That's a good idea. But wouldn't he be stared at if we go in the clothes he's wearing?" Kaori asked.

"So would you. That's nice, but not modern," he told her. She laughed and glanced over at Sesshomaru. Cleo had hoped on his lap again and he was perturbed. Kaori smiled over at him and he caught it. She looked back at her father and smiled.

"I'll take him out after I change. But what about him?" Kaori asked.

"I'll give him some jeans and a shirt of mine. Now, you go up and change," Kaori's father told her. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and ran upstairs. Sesshomaru stood to follow, but Kaori's father stopped him.

"Move out of my way," Sesshomaru told him.

"Look, Kaori wants to take you out, so you need to change. Your clothes aren't modern," Kaori's father told him. "Come with me."

"I do not take orders from you, but I will follow for Kaori," Sesshomaru told him.

Both got dressed, Kaori obviously faster than Sesshomaru. She got a black leather mini skirt and a black tank top that showed her mid drift. Kaori waited patiently downstairs, helping with the dishes while she waited. Kaori's father showed up and Sesshomaru behind him. He looked hot. Like the sun. Hot, hot, hot! The jeans were the perfect fit, the shirt white and tight. He wore a leather jacket over the tight shirt. He didn't seem to see Kaori staring at him. She never knew he looked like that underneath the loose clothes he wore.

"Are we going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh... Huh? Oh yeah," Kaori said, scratching her head. She got her high heels on and Sesshomaru still wore his odd shoes. He refused to wear anything else and Kaori didn't mind. She grabbed her purse and headed out.

They walked down the road to the mall. Girls stopped and gawked at Sesshomaru while guys in cars whistled at Kaori when they passed. The sun was just setting, giving the city a orange glow. Kaori stayed close to Sesshomaru, not going too far away. She knew how the streets were after dark and with the clothes she was wearing, she could easily get dragged into an alley if she was too far from Sesshomaru. She knew he would protect her. After all, that's why he was staying here. They got to the mall and Kaori started looking for shops that had good clothes. She found a few and they bought some clothes for Sesshomaru. Kaori's father had told her Sesshomaru's sizes in many things. They were heading back when Sesshomaru stopped. He lifted his nose in the air and turned to the stand that was selling popcorn.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the stand.

"The stand?" Kaori asked.

"No, the smell," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori inhaled and smelt it too. The smell of freshly made popcorn. She smiled. One more thing Sesshomaru liked.

"It's popcorn. I could make some for you at my house, if you want it," Kaori told him. He looked at her and walked out the doors, Kaori close behind him.

Outside, it was dark. Kaori looked at her watch and saw it was almost ten. This was the time the most crimes happened. She grabbed onto Sesshomaru arm and he stopped, looking down at her. He could tell she was frightened of something. He sighed. Humans were so odd.

They started walking again and down the sidewalk, a gang was talking. Kaori halted and looked across the street. Another gang was there, talking as well. Kaori pulled at Sesshomaru's arm and he looked down at her.

"Let's get in the alley," Kaori told him quietly.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just please," Kaori begged quietly. He walked in, curious to why she wanted to get off the sidewalk and into a dark alley. Suddenly the sound of gunshots were heard and Kaori shut her eyes. Sesshomaru looked out at the sidewalk and the smell of blood hit his nose. She knew that would happen. She covered her ears and kept her eyes shut as the shooting continued. Sesshomaru knew what riffles were and knew that they could kill a demon with one shot. It sounded like them, so he kept in the alley with Kaori. The shots stopped and the surviving gang members ran past the alley.

Kaori then screamed and Sesshomaru turned to see a guy holding a knife to Kaori's neck. He had been so distracted by the shooting, he never noticed the guy who was hiding in the shadows in the alley.

"Give me your money and jewellery and your girlfriend doesn't get hurt," the guy said.

"As if you can threaten me," Sesshomaru said. The knife went close to Kaori's throat and Kaori whimpered.

"Quiet," the guy told Kaori. Sesshomaru took his chance to pulled the guy's arm around behind him. The guy begged for Sesshomaru to let him go. Kaori rubbed her neck and then told Sesshomaru to. He released the guy and the guy ran off.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaori told him.

"Let's get going," Sesshomaru told her, gathering the bags. She followed, a slighter less hold on Sesshomaru's arm. She shivered slightly after that and Sesshomaru stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked. He set down the bags and took the coat off, putting it around Kaori's shoulders.

"You're cold," he told her.

"No, I'm just fine," Kaori told him.

"Just wear it," he told her.

"Fine, if we get home quickly. I just want to get home," she told him. He picked the bags up and they continued walking. When they got to Kaori's house, Kaori ran inside and hugged her parents.

"Kaori, what's the matter?" Both her parents asked.

"I love you," she told them. She then explained what happened that night.

"That must have been so scary, dear. You sit here and I'll make you some soup," Kaori's mom said. Kaori sat down and Sesshomaru put the bags up in Kaori's room. He returned and sat in a chair in the living room. Kaori sat on the couch, Sesshomaru's jacket still around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Kaori whispered.

"It's not needed," Sesshomaru told her.

"Just, I'm thankful," Kaori told him.

"Oh," Sesshomaru said. No one ever thanked him before.

"I'll cook you that popcorn, if you want it," Kaori told him.

"It can wait until tomorrow," he told her.

"It's the least I can do for you," she said.

"I don't want it now," he told her.

"Fine," she said softly.

"Here, dear. Eat this," Kaori's mother told her, giving her the bowl.

"Thanks. Where did dad go?" Kaori asked.

"Well, we were here to listen to the weather. Tomorrow, we are going out for a couple of days on business. I'm just glad it wasn't today we were out," Kaori's mother explained. "Your father's upstairs packing. We're leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Oh," Kaori said weakly.

"We'll be back in a couple of days. Don't worry. You have Sesshomaru to keep you company," Kaori's mother told her. Kaori's father came down and saw that they were talking about their trip.

"Look, dear. If we knew you were going to come, we would have brought you along. But we only have two tickets," Kaori's father told her.

"I thought you said this was for business," Kaori yelled at her mother.

"It is. We were allowed to bring you, but hadn't returned for a long while," Kaori's mother told her sweetly.

"Well, isn't that an indication?" Kaori yelled.

"Dear, calm down," Kaori's father told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down! I nearly was killed! I wouldn't standing here if Sesshomaru wasn't with me! You weren't there to help me!" Kaori yelled and ran up the stairs, slamming the door.

Sesshomaru's ears were ringing from Kaori's outburst. He went to stand, but Kaori's father shook his head no.

"Kaori can be very harsh and violent when she's mad," Kaori's father told him.

"I can handle her," he told him. He went upstairs and knocked.

"Go away!" Kaori yelled.

"Let me in," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm not one of your servants!" Kaori yelled. A crash was heard. "Shit!"

Sesshomaru turned the doorknob and went inside. Kaori got a gash on her hand and a broken lamp laid at her feet. blood was dripping from her hand and she was holding onto her wrist, in obvious pain.

"Come," he told her, putting his arm around her and led her to the bed.

Kaori's mom came running and at seeing the blood, she ran for the first aid kit. Sesshomaru had already gotten the first aid box from Kaori's backpack. Kaori instructed him how to bandage the hand, but he had to get the glass out first. She didn't want him to, but he did anyways. He kneeled down below her and took a deep breath. She screamed in pain and squeezed his shoulder when he got the first piece of glass. There were still a lot of other ones. Tears streamed down her face as Sesshomaru took a few more out. After the fifth one, Kaori fainted from the pain, falling onto Sesshomaru's shoulder. He continued to take the pieces out, faster now that the screaming had stopped. He bandaged the wound and laid her down on the bed, covering her up with her odd sheets. He headed downstairs, his ears still ringing. He couldn't hear a thing as he sat on the chair in the living room. Luckily, Kaori's parents didn't talk to him, just going around getting ready to go to sleep themselves. They said good night and left him there. He didn't reply, seeing as he didn't hear them, but realized something happened when Kaori's parents turned out the light. It went dark and Sesshomaru sat on the chair the entire night, thinking.

The night was odd. Why did he save her from the mugger? Why did he risk his live to go up to Kaori's room? Why did he dress her wound and take out the glass? Why did he put her to be gently and even cover her up? She was a good friend; that's why. He had to still repay her after dressing his wound five years ago. No, he already had done that on the same day. So why? Sesshomaru couldn't answer it himself. He sat in darkness, thinking about why he had done that for her. Why? Why? Why?


	3. When Emotions Are in Our Way

Chapter 3: When Emotions Are in Our Way

Kaori rubbed her eyes, sitting up. She saw something red and saw her hand bandaged. Some blood was shown through the bandage and Kaori sighed. She had fainted while Sesshomaru took the glass out. She wondered if he had gotten it all out. It was still painful as she got up. She couldn't close her hand without pain and still needed to get ready for school. She was going, whether she could write or not. She dressed in her black and red uniform. It had a black skirt that went to her knees. The shirt was black with the short sleeves red and black stripes. She tried to pull her hair into pigtails but couldn't with her hand injured. She just left it how it was after brushing it with the hand that wasn't injured and headed downstairs. Sesshomaru sat on a chair, staring at the table.

"Morning," Kaori said. Sesshomaru looked back at her and saw she had gotten dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, school," Kaori told him, trying to get some cereal. She couldn't pour the box with her right hand because it was injured and it was her dominant hand. She sighed and held her head in one hand.

"School?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's something I have to attend during most of my life," she told him.

"But you're injured," he told her.

"Yes, I know," she said, sighing. "I really should get this looked at."

"It hurts, right?" Sesshomaru said, hold the hand in his hand, palm up.

"Yeah," she told him.

"Where is your healer?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"We don't have healers. We have doctors and nurses," she told him.

"Where are they?" Sesshomaru asked. "I want you to heal."

"At the hospital. But I have to go upstairs to get my Health Card," she told him. "And you need to get dressed."

Kaori went upstairs to get her purse, but couldn't find it anywhere. Sesshomaru went to Kaori's parents room to get changed and quickly joined Kaori downstairs. She was searching for something and she looked worried.

"If I don't find that fucking purse..." Kaori mumbled.

Sesshomaru went to the couch and found what she called a "purse." He passed it to her and she sighed with relief. She put her heels on and headed out with Sesshomaru. She looked through her purse franticly and pulled out keys, locking the door. Usually her parents would be home, but now they weren't so she needed to lock the door. She walked down the street with Sesshomaru with the hand still bandaged. They got to the hospital and asked to see a doctor. They had to wait in the waiting room and Sesshomaru held her in his lap. Anything to comfort her. She was slightly worried and tired, seeing she had fainted, not technically slept. She had fallen asleep while waiting and woke up in time for the doctor to see her. Sesshomaru walked down to a room with her, the smells killing him. It smelt like it was overly clean; not a single dirty thing. When they stepped in the room, the doctor took the bandage off and looked at the wound, seeing if any glass was left. He complimented Sesshomaru on removing all of the glass and went to get some more bandages for Kaori's hand. Kaori sat next to Sesshomaru, head in his shoulder. The doctor had put her through some pain while looking at in and Sesshomaru allowed her to press her head into his shoulder compared to digging her nails into his arm like before. The doctor replaced the bandages and sent her out, telling her not to move it or use it too much. Kaori got a doctor's note and walked home. She never realized it, but they had spent the day in the hospital and while walking home, she saw Yori. She waved to her friend and Yori crossed the street over to her friend.

"Hey Kaori. You weren't at school. Why not?" Yori asked.

"Look," Kaori told her, showing her hand to her friend.

"Looks bad. What happened?" Yori asked.

"Broke a lamp last night with my hands," Kaori said.

"You always were deadly when you got angry," Yori laughed.

"Yeah," Kaori laughed.

"Uh oh. Here he comes," Yori said.

Kaori turned and saw Jenji, the boy Yori had mentioned the day before. Brown hair and good looks, every girl was after him. He was tall and sweet, but Kaori and Yori did not like how he treated them. He was sweet just to get you to the movies, then started making moves on you in the dark. Most girls wouldn't mind, but Kaori and Yori weren't like the other people.

"Hey Kaori. Haven't seen you for a while," Jenji said.

"Yeah," Kaori said.

"Hey, I was wondering if you would like a second date. Maybe this time you won't slap me," Jenji laughed.

"I'm sort of not looking for someone anymore," Kaori said.

"Or, so you're taken?" Jenji asked.

"Uh," Kaori said.

"Yes she is. So get out of my... our way," Sesshomaru said, grabbing Kaori's arm and walking forward. Jenji moved aside, Yori and Jenji just noticing Sesshomaru there. They were shocked and watched Kaori get dragged down the sidewalk. Once far enough, Kaori brushed herself off.

"Oh, so I'm taken huh? By who?" Kaori asked.

"He was annoying me," Sesshomaru told her.

"So, you annoy me. I don't lie to you! What am I supposed to say if he asks whom it is?" Kaori said.

"Me," he told her.

"You? What the hell do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"It's another lie, but he'll leave you alone. I can tell you don't like him," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, so? Doesn't mean I should lie!" Kaori yelled.

"Calm down," Sesshomaru ordered. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"I'll do it then, but just hope he doesn't make me prove it," she told him, walking towards her house.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori halted. "Uh... we would have to kiss," she told him.

"What are you saying?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring. "Are you saying you wouldn't want to kiss me?"

"That's not what I meant," Kaori told him.

"What? Do you think I would be inexperienced to kiss you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Kaori said.

"Then what?" Sesshomaru asked, angry.

Kaori looked up at him, her eyes soft and innocent. "Nothing my lord," Kaori said softly.

Sesshomaru backed up a step. What was that look in her eyes? Was that love? Sesshomaru mentally shook his head. She couldn't love him. No one did.

"Let's go to your home," he told her. She walked beside him, quietly. Neither said a word as they walked. No one stared or pointed at either of them, though a little kid publicly admired Sesshomaru's hair. He had lowly growled and the kid skipped off to her mother. Kaori just laughed and ran ahead, making Sesshomaru to catch up to her.

When they got home, Kaori called some friends, chatting with them while twirling her hair. Sesshomaru had to keep moving to keep Cleo away from him. She would always find him and curl up in his lap. Even though Sesshomaru would push her off, she would still return to him. Some infatuated cat.

Kaori finally had enough talking and said she had to go. Sesshomaru had giving up on pushing the cat off a long time ago, sitting with a cat purring in his lap. He was obviously perturbed, sitting with a cat in his lap, doing absolutely nothing.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what do you want to eat?" Kaori asked.

"Anything you want," Sesshomaru said, pushing the cat off again and walking with Kaori to the kitchen. The cat screeched at Sesshomaru, but followed him to the kitchen. Once Sesshomaru had stood still, the cats walked between his legs, rubbing her face against his leg. She purred loudly and Sesshomaru glared at Kaori. Kaori just laughed and looked in the fridge. Nothing was in there except some random stuff. Kaori sighed and got her purse. Guess they were going out for dinner. Sesshomaru walked over the cat and up the steps, Cleo right on his heels. He went in Kaori's room and closed the door quickly to not allow the cat inside. Kaori could hear loud meows behind the door and just laughed.

"You and Cleo should get together," Kaori laughed.

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, you'll get a break from her. We're going out for supper," she told him.

"Out for supper?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Maybe WacDonalds," she said. She got her purse and Cleo could be heard behind the door still.

Kaori sat down on the bed, looking at her hand. It looked all right at the moment, but it was still in the bandage. She was too scared to open it up and then have to get new bandages on it if it was still bleeding. She then caught Sesshomaru looking at her and looked up at him.

"What troubles you?" She asked.

"Nothing," he told her.

"Something's troubling you," she told him. "Tell me."

He glared at her then looked out to the window.

"How about we..." He looked down at her. "We will go looking for the black pearl tomorrow."

"Sure," Kaori said. The meowing stopped and Kaori opened the door and went downstairs, Sesshomaru behind her. They got outside and Kaoru got her keys out, locking the door again. But this time she didn't put her keys back in her purse. She went over to her car. Sesshomaru looked puzzling at her as she entered. He stood outside.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori got out and opened the door for him.

"It is a car. Just get in. It'll get us there quicker than walking," she told him. He looked suspiciously at the car and then Kaori. He got in smoothly. He sat down and Kaori buckled him in. He felt odd, but Kaori assured him he wouldn't get any harm. She buckled him in. Then she closed the door and went in on her side. Buckling up herself, she turned the car on. Sesshomaru was slightly startled, but remained cool. Kaori drove them to WacDonalds and got fries and a burger. She got one drink as well and drove to the parking lot. She gave Sesshomaru his fries and ate hers as well. She just sat there eating, nearly starving. He took one and couldn't stop. They were good. Sesshomaru finished his and Kaori did as well. She broke the burger in half and gave Sesshomaru one half. He tried it, but didn't like it. He put it down and Kaori didn't mind. Some people didn't like pickles and mustard.

She finished her burger and took a sip of her drink. She then realized that she forgot to get one for Sesshomaru. She asked if her wanted to have a sip, and he just took the cup and took a sip from the straw; exactly where Kaori had taken her sip. He said it was all right, but he didn't want a full one. Kaori was in shock, barely hearing a word he was saying. He had just gotten a taste of her spit!

"Here," he told her.

"Uh, thanks," she said. She put it in the cup holder and started driving home. They were delayed in traffic, but got home around ten.

Kaori parked the car and helped Sesshomaru out of the car. They walked to the door and inside, Kaori locking it behind her. She placed her keys on the table along with her purse and fell into the couch. Sesshomaru stood behind her, leaning onto the couch.

"So," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"What do you want to do?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru just looked at her. She moved her head up and looked at him. Sesshomaru looked like he was in thought then looked at the TV.

"That popcorn, if that is what you called it," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, sure," Kaori told him. She jumped from the couch and hurried to the kitchen. She looked at the freezer, then the fridge.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you want homemade or frozen?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru just blinked at her a few times and said, "homemade."

"Deal," Kaori said.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Just sit down and out of the way," Kaori told him, getting out some kernels and the popcorn machine. She got out the butter and started cooking it on the stove. Putting them together when each were done, she sat down next to Sesshomaru at the dining table. She placed the bowl between them and started taken pieces. Munching slightly loud, she pushed the bowl closer to Sesshomaru.

He didn't need to take a bite. He could smell how good the popcorn tasted. It smelt just like at the mall. He took one piece when Kaori stopped eating and stared at Sesshomaru.

"It's odd," Sesshomaru told her when she asked how it was.

"Well, it most likely would be for you," Kaori said, laughing. She took handfuls and ate them in bunches. Sesshomaru looked somewhat disgusted at Kaori and she looked questioning at him.

"Manners," he told her, looking away. "You eat like you haven't for days."

"It's how I eat popcorn. Have a problem?" Kaori asked.

"No," he told her and turned back to eat popcorn.

It was silent in the house other then the munches from Kaori and Sesshomaru. Once the popcorn was finished, Kaori yawn widely.

"I should get ready for bed," Kaori told him. She headed upstairs, Sesshomaru behind her. He waited for her outside of the room while she dressed. He could hear her cussing and swearing behind the door and then came out wearing a robe.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Kaori said sarcastically. "I can't find my damn pyjamas!"

Sesshomaru went in and looked under her bed. Her pulled out some white, silk clothing.

"Is this it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori turned around and saw Sesshomaru holding up her silk pyjamas she had never worn before. She was saving them for a special day or when she had a guest. Well, she had a guest, so she sighed, took the clothing and pushed Sesshomaru out, closing the door behind him. Sesshomaru just stared at his hand.

The material was like silk; he could tell instantly. But why did it have the nice scent on it and felt silkier than his silks? He lowered his hand and Kaori exited her room, still wearing the robe. Sesshomaru could see Kaori's pyjamas slightly sticking outside of her robe at places. She looked like she was blushing and went downstairs, not a word to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru jumped from the second floor to the first, right in front of Kaori.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not really," Kaori told him. "Please move."

Sesshomaru stepped aside and Kaori ran into a room. He followed and the scent that was on the clothes he held earlier hit him hard. Kaori looked in the washer and drier and found no clothes inside. She looked in the hamper and found her pyjamas lying on top. Kaori sighed and looked over at Sesshomaru. He was standing there looking around.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked. He looked at her. "I can't see you tonight."

Sesshomaru just looked at her. "Your reason is because of the clothing you wear, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. The pyjamas were washed and became see through. It seems my mom put my other pyjamas in the hamper and didn't wash them," Kaori told him.

"Wear one of my tops," he told her. "They will cover."

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori exclaimed. "How could you think of such a thing?"

"I do not understand," Sesshomaru told her.

"I just don't want to share clothes with you. I bought you those clothes for you, not for me," Kaori told him.

"You will wear it and that's final," he told her.

Kaori sighed and went upstairs. Sesshomaru gave her a red top that no logos or signs on it at all. She put it on in her room and came out. She shook her head no. It was way too loose. Sesshomaru went into her room uninvited and searched through Kaori's closet. He found a sash and turned her forcefully to turn away from him. She yelped and he tied the sash, a bow at the back. He was harsh and Kaori had to hold onto the banister to not fall to her feet. Once it was tied, he turned her to face him. She looked all right. The red sash kept the shirt together and was a nice finish.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kaori asked.

"You said it was too loose, I made it tighter," he told her.

She sighed and went to her mirror. She looked all right, but she hoped no one would visit her. She looked at the time and sighed. No one would come at this time of night.

Sesshomaru was admiring how Kaori looked. She was all right, but he wanted to be the only to see Kaori like this. Kaori turned to him and shrugged, telling him it was good enough. She went downstairs and started turning off lights and seeing that the doors were locked. Then she headed upstairs. Sesshomaru followed.

"Are you going to sleep somewhere tonight?" Kaori asked.

"Demons don't sleep," Sesshomaru told her.

"Everyone sleeps at one time," Kaori told him. She turned off the light and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up. Sesshomaru sat in a chair that was pulled out.

"We will be heading back tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her.

"Why not a discussion? Who made you boss anyway?" Kaori asked.

"I am your superior," he told her.

"Until I get the black pearl," Kaori told him. He looked over at her and saw her sitting up, her legs crossed, the sheets just over her legs.

"You need your sleep for tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"Sleep," he ordered her.

"Fine. Good night," she told him, lying down again.

He heard her breathing even out and he said quietly, "good night, Lady Kaori."


	4. The Black Pearl

Chapter 4: The Black Pearl

Kaori woke up and found herself in darkness. She turned over and tried to fall back asleep, but couldn't. The doorbell then rang and Kaori cussed in a whisper before getting up and going downstairs. Sesshomaru sat in silence and didn't move when Kaori passed or even when the doorbell rang.

She went to the door and opened it, rubbing her eyes. Yori stood at her doorway, smiling.

"Kaori! We're having a party! Join us!" Yori told her.

"Yori?" Kaori asked quietly. "What time is it?"

"It's two o'clock! Party time!" Yori exclaimed.

"Keep it down. I'm not joining you. Go alone," Kaori told her, slightly grumpy.

Yori looked at what Kaori was wearing and giggled. "Did I interrupt anything?" Yori asked.

"Excuse me?" Kaori asked then looked at her clothes. She held her arms and shook her head no.

"Fine, see you tomorrow. Tell you all about the party," Yori told Kaori.

Kaori nodded and closed the door, locking it also. She turned around and was pushed up against the door. Kaori's eyes were heavy and struggled in the dark with what was pushing her against the door. The light flicked on and Sesshomaru's face was inches away from Kaori's. She couldn't slap him like she wanted to because her hands were pinned. He didn't look as awake as he usually was.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked, her eyes slits and hard to see. She was falling asleep pinned against a door.

"Kaori? What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, releasing Kaori, having her fall forward.

He caught her quickly and brought her over to the couch. Before he could ask her what she was doing, Kaori had fallen asleep. He sighed and laid her carefully down on the couch. He put his leather jacket that was on a hook nearby over her to keep her warm and sat on a chair, watching over her.

He couldn't believe it. He had fallen asleep. Him, the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands. How, he didn't know. All he knew was that his eyes had shut and he fell asleep. He had awaken to voices downstairs and no Kaori in her bed. He went down to see someone close the door. He didn't know who was at the doorway, but he decided to pin them up in case they were evil. He flicked the light switch up and found out it was Kaori, half-asleep. He was going to question her why she was downstairs, but she was too tired. Sesshomaru looked over at Kaori sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful. It was almost angelic.

* * *

The sun rose and beeping was heard upstairs. Kaori rolled over and fell off the couch. She mumbled something into the couch and got up. She rubbed her eyes and saw Sesshomaru heading upstairs. She hurried to follow him and saw him enter her room and stare at the alarm clock. Kaori went around him and shut it off. He picked it up and sniffed. It had Kaori's scent all over it. He caught Kaori staring at him and he put it down.

"You need to get something to eat," he told her.

She sighed and followed Sesshomaru downstairs to the kitchen. Her hand was better and she removed bandage while sitting at the table. It wasn't bleeding, but a huge scar was forming. She clenched and unclenched her hand a few times, then got a bowl and cereal. Pouring milk on the cereal, she munched on it, still half asleep. She looked over at Sesshomaru and saw him looking out of the window.

"Are you hungry?" Kaori asked.

"No," he told her coldly.

"Fine," Kaori told him, finishing her breakfast. She went upstairs and started getting changed into the clothes she was going to wear that day. She also packed some clothes in a backpack and some random stuff like her jewellery box, perfume, and towels. She headed downstairs and saw Sesshomaru turned swiftly to her. She looked good.

She chose to wear a pink, long sleeved shirt that showed her mid drift. She chose to wear pants this time; blue jeans to be exact. She wore no socks because she was planning wear sandals that day. She had slipped on a ring that had a diamond in it. She had pulled her brown hair into a ponytail that swayed every time she walked. She had her backpack in hand and placed it on the counter. She went through the cupboards to find some food to bring on their journey. She got a few "Instant Ramen" containers, some chopsticks, soup, and bottles of water. She also packed essentials: matches, first aid kit, and flashlight. She turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. He was just watching her gather all this stuff and watched as she flung the bag over her shoulders. She nearly fell over. She had packed too much!

Sesshomaru took the bag off her shoulders and carried it in his hands. He didn't explain anything to her, which caused Kaori some confusion. She slipped her black sandals on and walked outside. She then instantly remembered something she almost forgot. She got her keys as well as an umbrella and coat. She stuffed them in quickly and gave the bag back to Sesshomaru with a smile. She locked the door and put the keys in a small pocket in the backpack. Then they headed to the well.

Kaori hadn't been here in three days and laughed at how she had pushed Sesshomaru down the first time he traveled. Sesshomaru nearly floated down while Kaori made a leap. They ended up in the same place at the same time. Kaori was about to climb out, but Sesshomaru stopped her. He put a finger to his lips and sniffed the air. Kaori stood in the bottom of a well with Sesshomaru, awaiting whatever Sesshomaru was waiting for.

"Hey, Inuyasha, look! A well!" A woman's voice called out.

"You wench! Get back here!" Inuyasha called out.

Before Kaori had a chance to react, Sesshomaru had grabbed her around the waist and carried her out of the well. She landed swiftly and Sesshomaru stepped away, dropping the backpack next to Kaori. Kaori just stood there, wondering why Sesshomaru was acting so odd.

"Inuyasha!" A girl called out. She seemed distressed.

"Kagome! Wait up!" Inuyasha yelled. He stumbled through the woods and saw Sesshomaru and Kaori. Kagome walked out, her hand hold something they hanged around her neck.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hissed.

"Sesshomaru what's-" Kaori started.

"Quiet," Sesshomaru ordered, taking a step towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha then looked at Kaori and smirked. The new girl of Sesshomaru's affections.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. She your new love?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru just glared.

"Inuyasha, be quiet," Kagome ordered.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It seems your wench is smarted than you," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sesshomaru, he has-" Kaori started.

"Be quiet," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Listen to me. He has-" Kaori said slightly annoyed.

"I told you to be quiet," Sesshomaru said, not looking at her.

"Shut up! He has the black pearl!" Kaori yelled.

"He what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have what?" Inuyasha asked.

"In his eye!" Kaori exclaimed.

"You head back to the village. I'll get it for you," he told her, pushing her away. "Now go!"

"But Sesshomaru-" Kaori started.

"Go!" Sesshomaru told her, pushing her into the trees.

Inuyasha was shocked. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but it was odd. Inuyasha shook his head and unsheathed Tetsusaiga and told Kagome to stay back.

Sesshomaru took another step forward towards his brother.

"Now, Inuyasha, give me the pearl or I will it take it over your dead body," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Your threats were always empty," Inuyasha said, running at his brother. Sesshomaru jumped away and landed swiftly away from his brother.

"I see we will have to take it the hard way. And the fun way," Sesshomaru said, smirking and taking his Tokijin out. "Prepare to die."

"You know, I never get tired of hearing you say that. How many times have you said that? Ten, maybe twenty times?" Inuyasha teased, resting Tetsusaiga on his shoulder.

As Inuyasha rested, Sesshomaru swiftly moved to hold Inuyasha by the throat.

"We have been here before, no?" Sesshomaru asked.

He took two fingers and went into Inuyasha's eye to get the pearl. He allowed Inuyasha to drop and Kagome came running to his side. Just like before.

Sesshomaru twirled the pearl in his two fingers and looked down at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was thinking about finishing Inuyasha off, but he had other plans. He walked away and towards Kaori's village, sheathing Tokijin.

Her fellow villagers were greeting Kaori, but everyone went quiet when Sesshomaru arrived.

Two humans, one a monk and the other a demon slayer, ran in front of the villagers, weapons ready. Sesshomaru recognised them as Inuyasha's friends, Miroku and Sango. He didn't give them a second look, but could hear the monk questioning him.

Kaori was held back by a few village men and she struggled to stop a battle from starting. She had seen enough fighting for one lifetime. She didn't need anymore.

Sesshomaru walked forward and Miroku decided it was time to finish Sesshomaru for once. He stuck his staff in the ground and held onto the prayer beads that closed the Wind Tunnel. Sesshomaru smirked and looked at Kaori. He saw that she had just gotten loose from the villagers' hold and was running towards him. She stood in front of the monk, arms out stretched.

"Lady Kaori, please move. We need to exterminate the demon for you," Miroku told her.

"No! I ban you from continuing. Stop!" Kaori yelled.

"Lady Kaori, please listen to the monk. He is a master," a villager pleaded.

"I'm a master as well. But I don't care. I need him to survive for me," Kaori yelled, pointing to Sesshomaru. He didn't bat an eye.

Many villagers were shocked and even Miroku and Sango were amazed. Tears were threatening to fall and Kaori turned to Sesshomaru.

"Did you get it?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, holding up the pearl.

Kaori stepped towards him and went to take the pearl, but Sesshomaru enclosed the pearl with his palm.

"Follow me," Sesshomaru told her.

He went back into the forest and Kaori followed with all eyes on her. Sesshomaru stopped deep in the forest, sunlight just barely getting through the branches.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"What should happen to you if you take this pearl and become this powerful priestess?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I most likely return home permanently," Kaori answered.

"Will you be able to stay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My lord?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Call me what you have been calling me since you were young," he told her.

"Sesshomaru, why do you ask?" Kaori asked.

"I do not want this power to go to waste. With good training, you will be able to control your powers. Maybe be able to defend your village without much effort," he explained.

"I could, but we have no trainers in the village. I taught the village what they know," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru shook his head again. "You don't understand," he told her. "I will train you."

"I thought you wanted to part after I got the pearl," Kaori told him.

"That was then. This is now," Sesshomaru told her.

"Uh, so you want me to travel with you?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru told her. He grabbed for her hand and placed the pearl in her open palm. "Only if you want to."

"I want to," Kaori told him, closing her hand. "And I will."

"Good. I didn't want to force you into it," he told her.

"Excuse me?" Kaori asked.

"You were going with me whether you wanted to or not. It would just be better if you did it willingly," he told her.

"Right," Kaori said, turning and walking off. "Go get my bag you left at the well."

Sesshomaru growled at her, but turned to go get it after Kaori had gotten out of sight. He met up with her in the village. Inuyasha and his friends saw Sesshomaru approach. Kaori rolled her eyes at them and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and dragged him to her hut. Sesshomaru held her hand as well, but once he saw Jaken inside the hut, he released her hand and sat down. Kaori was going through her bag and got out her jewellery box. She got a necklace, two bracelets, and two anklets out of it along with the little bottle with the four other pearls. Kaori carefully put the pearls in the voided places on each piece of jewellery. She finished that up and placed the five pieces of jewellery on the floor, looking at each.

Kaori looked at the bracelet that held the red pearl and slipped it on. She couldn't get the clasp on, so she just let it hang loose. She then put the bracelet that had the green pearl on and slipped it on, leaving the clasp loose as well. She sat down and put on the anklets that held the yellow and blue pearls and then looked at the black pearl. Throughout this time, she never noticed Sesshomaru was watching her carefully, admiring how smoothly she was putting the jewellery and how she did it delicately and with care. She looked at the necklace and held it in one hand. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"Can you help me get the necklace on?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru nodded and sat behind Kaori to put the clasp on.

This was no clasp Sesshomaru had ever seen before. He eventually got the hang of it, with some instructions from Kaori and put the clasp on the necklace and two bracelets. It was silent and Kaori looked at her bracelets and turned her hands around.

"You don't look any different," Jaken said.

"I know. I look just as I did before. But I have immense powers," Kaori told him. Kaori had explained everything to Jaken while she put the pearls in the jewellery.

"You seem to have an aroa like a demon," Sesshomaru told her. 'And a strong one at that,' Sesshomaru thought. He could feel it as soon as he put the necklace on her.

"I guess I do," Kaori said, shrugging. "Doesn't change who I am."

"You do change. You are no longer human. You are no longer a priestess. You are-" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, I know. A powerful princess. I've heard this lecture from my father before," Kaori said with some attitude.

"Drop that tone," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'll do what I want. You are no longer superior than me," Kaori said, standing up.

Sesshomaru glared at her and watched her walk out. He was slightly confused at why she would leave instead of tell him to leave, for she was the one who lived there, not him. He stood and was going to follow her, but Inuyasha showed up.

"Nice girl," Inuyasha said. Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara followed him into the hut.

"Hey, nice place here," Sango commented.

"Leave my lord. He is having an argument with Lady Kaori and will not be in the mood to spare your lives!" Jaken ordered. Sesshomaru just watched Inuyasha and his friends entered and he took his leave. Jaken called after his lord, then a thump was heard.

"Your _lord_ needs to be alone, get it?" Inuyasha ordered.

"You half-breed. How would you know what my lord needs?" Jaken asked harshly.

"What do you call me?" Inuyasha asked and another thump was heard.

Sesshomaru walked away from the bickering and violence to find Kaori. She had to be somewhere nearby. She couldn't just disappear, no matter how powerful her powers were.

Her scent led to the river she had taken Sesshomaru to fives years ago to replace his bandages. The scent of tears hit Sesshomaru nose along with blood. But it didn't smell like Kaori's blood; it was more like his. A sob escaped Kaori's mouth and she sat, her knees curled to her chest, a piece of cloth in her hands.

"How could he? That inconsiderate demon! How oblivious can he be?" Kaori complained.

"Are you speaking of me?" Sesshomaru asked in a light whisper.

"What do you think?" Kaori snapped.

"May I sit?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do what you please, Sesshomaru. I'm leaving," Kaori told him, standing.

"Sit down... Lady Kaori," he told her.

She sat down and he joined her. It was silent except for the movement of water from the river. Neither said a word, just sitting in each other's company.

"What is that in your hands?" Sesshomaru asked, once the silence had gotten to him.

"Uh, nothing," Kaori said, placing the cloth behind her.

Sesshomaru turned to her and placed a hand behind her, taking the cloth from her grasp.

"This is my bandage you use five years ago," he stated.

"No it isn't," Kaori lied.

"Do not lie to me. I haven't lied to you, so there is no reason for you to lie to me," he told her.

"True," she said.

"So, is this the bandage that was used five years ago on me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Didn't you already confirm it?" Kaori asked. "You had stated it earlier."

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the water.

"We are leaving tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her.

"Where to?" Kaori asked.

"Training grounds," he told her, standing up.

"Why so soon?" Kaori asked. "We could stay here for a while. Maybe have some time with your half-brother."

Sesshomaru glared at her and it was visible even in the darkness of the night.

"How do you know?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Books at school. Pictures look exactly like him in my textbooks," Kaori told him, turning her gaze back to the water. "Look, I don't want to have to fight you throughout this training, so can't we call truce and get along like before?"

"As long as you stop arguing with me," Sesshomaru said.

"Me?" Kaori asked, standing up to face him as levelled as possible (he's very tall, even compared to Kaori).

Sesshomaru turned and walked towards the village. "I assume you can find your own way back without my assistance," he told her, while walking away.

Kaori growled at him and ran up to him. "Look, if you continue to be a jerk, I swear I'll hurt you!" Kaori yelled.

"That is not possible since you have little training," he told her.

"Shut up for once and let me talk!" Kaori yelled. They had edged the village and some villagers stopped to see what was going.

"This conversation is over, unless you want your fellow villagers to know about your feelings," he told her, continuing to walk forward.

"What do you mean 'feelings?'" Kaori asked.

"Your anger is getting shown. It is not wise," Sesshomaru told her, walking away. Kaori had stopped and he was disappearing from sight into the village. A village girl came up to Kaori and asked if she wanted to spend the night in her hut. Kaori shook her head no and walked towards her hut. Others also offered, but Kaori declined those as well. Once she entered, she found no Sesshomaru, Jaken, Inuyasha or anyone for that matter. It was empty other than her items she had in her room. She slipped her clothes off and found the shirt that Sesshomaru had given her for pyjamas the night before. She put that on, but not the sash. She slipped into the sheets as her bed and fell asleep. She was unaware that throughout this time that she had argued with Sesshomaru, a pair of eyes watched her every movement, waiting the perfect time to strike. It seemed that time would come now. Before the person could show themselves and do their plan, Sesshomaru entered the hut and the demon needed to disappear quickly not be found. 'I guess master's plans will have to wait until tomorrow,' the demon thought, returning to her master. He wouldn't be too happy.

Sesshomaru sat down away from Kaori and saw her stir once in her sleep. He didn't fall asleep this time, but he wasn't alert as usual. He was deep in thought, thinking about something he thought would never happen. His feelings.


	5. Imposters and Christmas Always Work

Chapter 5: Impostors and Christmas Always Work

Kaori awoke and realized she wasn't alone. Sesshomaru was in the corner of the room, sitting and staring at the floor of the hut. Kaori rubbed her eyes, her very odd dream in her mind. It was a sweet one, but would never happen. It was about Sesshomaru in a very nice tuxedo, proposing to her, flowers and a diamond ring in his hands. He was down on one knee, on a stage, asking her to be his wife. Before Kaori could respond, she awoke.

She stared at Sesshomaru, knowing he hadn't noticed her wake up he would have already bossed her around, ordering her to do something. Kaori got a towel and some shampoo and walked out of the hut. She found her bathing place and striped and lowered herself into the spring. It wasn't a hot spring, but the temperature of the water was warm. She bathed and rinsed her hair. Afterwards, she soaked in the spring, the warm water soothing her. A rustle in the trees was heard and Kaori gripped the towel next to her. If it were Sesshomaru or any other male, they would regret the day they walked in on Kaori.

"Lady Kaori," Sesshomaru said behind the bushes.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori exclaimed in rage and sunk into the water. It was no longer clear since Kaori had washed so she was covered slightly.

"I realize you are bathing and I am wondering if you would join me once you are done," Sesshomaru told her.

"At this moment, no," Kaori screamed. "Now get lost!"

"That is not possible. I would always know where I am going, no matter where I am," he told her.

"Just return to the village," Kaori growled.

"Yes, my lady," Sesshomaru said.

Once she no longer sensed the presence of him, she rose and dressed in her dirty clothes. She had forgotten to bring clean ones when she went to bathe and she cursed herself on that. She headed back to the village to find Sesshomaru standing at the door of Kaori's hut, her backpack in hand.

"We are leaving, now," he told her.

"I need to dress," Kaori told him.

"Then dress quickly and then we will leave," Sesshomaru said. Kaori grabbed her bag from Sesshomaru's hands and walked into her hut.

"Don't look!" Kaori yelled from inside the hut.

"I would never think of it," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori dressed quickly and walked out, her backpack in hand. She threw it to Sesshomaru who caught it.

"Carry it," she ordered and walked away.

Sesshomaru looked at the bag then Kaori. He followed behind Kaori quickly and some villagers stopped and stared at Kaori and Sesshomaru. An elderly woman of the village walked up to Kaori and questioned her on where she was going. Kaori told her they were leaving to train and she would return sometime later. She explained she did not know how long the training would take and smiled, promising she would return to take care of them. Sesshomaru tugged on her arm and told her they needed to go. Kaori complied and they started walking away towards the training grounds.

Halfway through the journey, Kaori caught Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"We will be stopping at my castle halfway there, if that is all right with you," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori looked questioning but nodded. "I most likely could use a rest around that time," she said. "But I am wondering where Jaken went?"

"He went to join my half-brother on his journeys. It seems that he prefers his excitement than mine," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori slowed down slightly and tried to get the facts straight. This wasn't normal for Sesshomaru. He had been asking Kaori's opinion, Jaken leaving and being slightly... nice? Kaori shook her head and saw Sesshomaru stop ahead of her, looking back at her questioning.

"Sorry, just thinking," Kaori told him with a smile.

"You smile a lot. More than a normal priestess," he told her.

"Well, as I've told you before, I'm no longer a normal priestess. Don't you listen?" Kaori asked.

"I listen. This Sesshomaru always listens," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori raised an eyebrow, but kept up with Sesshomaru. This was very strange. Sesshomaru was acting odd. Kaori lifted a hand to Sesshomaru's forehead and he stopped. He growled at her and she took her hand back.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"Never touch me again!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Well excuse me! You are acting like you're ill!" Kaori yelled.

"I can take care of myself!" Sesshomaru yelled and started walking ahead, Kaori standing still. She glared at him and saw him stop and look back at her.

"I refuse to follow," she told him.

"Get over here, or I'll force you," Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"Yeah, like you would do that!" Kaori yelled. Before she knew what had happened, she was being dragged forward. He had grabbed her arm and started pulling her with him. She forced her arm free and crossed her arms, following him with protest. They didn't talk to each other for the rest of the journey until they came across his castle.

A barrier was around it, the castle itself dark and damp. Kaori could instantly realize that this was unusual as soon as she saw it, but she said nothing. He opened the barrier enough to allow both through, closing it immediately after he had entered.

"Welcome to my castle. Make yourself at home," Sesshomaru said coldly.

"You live here?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said blankly. "I'll take you to your room. You are not permitted to leave it unless someone is with you, understood?"

Kaori nodded and followed Sesshomaru down a dark and damp passage. He came to a door and flung it wide open. He pointed and Kaori walked in, the door closing right behind her. She sat on the bed, legs curled up to her chest. Little did she know that someone she couldn't see was watching her. She couldn't sense his presence or aroa, so he stood invisible to all except three.

* * *

Minutes went by and they turned into hours. Kaori got bored and looked around. At the door was her bag. Sesshomaru must have thrown it in after her. She looked through it and found her jewellery box. She brought out her brush and brushed her hair, pulling it into a ponytail afterwards. She put the box back and sat back down on the bed, still looking around. She could tell the Sesshomaru that brought her here was not the Sesshomaru she knew. She suspected he was an impostor, but wouldn't they kill her by now? She sighed and looked around.

"Where are you when I need you, Sesshomaru?" Kaori whispered, looking around. A light whisper was heard responding her question.

"Right here," it said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"I'm here, Kaori," the voice said.

"Where?" Kaori asked.

"You can't see me?" The voice asked.

"No. Are you in this room? Where are you? What's going on?" Kaori asked, raising her voice slightly.

"Keep it down or he might hear you. I am here, but you are unable to see me. Play along with this guy until I find out what is going on," the voice ordered.

"Sure," Kaori told him.

The door suddenly opened and the Sesshomaru impostor walked in. He looked at Kaori and offered her his hand.

"My lady, follow me for a meal," the Sesshomaru imposed said. Kaori nodded, a complete fake smiled on her face. It seemed the impostor could not see it was a fake one and smirked back.

"So, Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Kaori asked.

"The dining room where we shall eat," Sesshomaru told her and they entered the hall. Kaori sat down followed by the Sesshomaru impostor. He gave her a small cup of sake along with himself. He gave a toast to Kaori and they clanged glasses, taking a sip each. Kaori forgot the technique she used when she faked drinking and took an actual sip. It didn't seem to have any poison or anything like that, but it seemed Kaori couldn't refuse when the Sesshomaru impostor offered her more, though she personally wanted to refuse. She was never good around alcohol. She usually got slightly light-headed after a few cups, and she did. She couldn't contain what she said and felt slightly dizzy. She declined after the fifth cup, the Sesshomaru impostor smirking at her. Kaori shook her head and the Sesshomaru impostor seemed to change form before Kaori's eyes. His silver hair changed to wavy black hair. The amber eyes that belonged to Sesshomaru changed to violet ones. His smirk remained the same, though his clothing changed to dark purples and black robes. He took a glass of sake and offered Kaori his hand. Kaori declined, shaking her head no. His smirk changed to a frown and he pulled at Kaori's arm and pulled her to her room. She tripped several times, this guy never stopping once to allow Kaori to regain her balance. She was thrown into her room, landing hard on the floor. Kaori looked up to see red pants at her head. He eyes traveled up to find a girl wearing priestess clothes. Soul collectors surrounded her and some wrapped around a figure in the corner. Sesshomaru! Kaori forced herself on the bed and the guy told the girl to release Sesshomaru.

"But Naraku!" The girl yelled.

'So, that's his name,' Kaori thought.

"Kikyou, release him at once. I have already shown myself to her, so there is no need to keep him tied up," Naraku said.

'So, that's the girl's name,' Kaori thought.

"Other than he can escape with this woman as soon as I do," Kikyou told him.

"I have him under a medicine where his strength has been drained. Very clever of me, isn't it?" Naraku crackled, an evil smirk showing.

"Demons," Kikyou sighed and flicked her hand at the soul collectors. They released Sesshomaru and he walked smoothly out of the shadows. Kikyou and Naraku left, the door slamming shut.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kaori on the bed and looked down at her. He could tell she had been drinking due to the fact she was slightly swaying.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked in his cold tone.

"Did you not see him throw me in?" Kaori asked.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"Shoulder might be injured," Kaori said, shaking her head, "and I have a killer headache."

"Let me see," Sesshomaru told her and touched her shoulder lightly. She didn't flinched or wince in pain and traveled his hand to her shoulder blade. It seemed fine and in tact.

"Your hands are delicate," Kaori told him in a whisper.

He looked at her and she was looking at him.

"I wouldn't want to injure you anymore if anything was broken," he explained and then returned his hand to his side. "It seems nothing is."

"Always have an excuse for everything," Kaori laughed.

"This is not the time or place to be laughing," Sesshomaru told her looking around. "You shouldn't have had that much sake."

"I couldn't stop myself. You haven't had sake before, have you?" Kaori asked and then hiccupped.

He looked over at her and saw a tear escape her eye.

"I know I shouldn't have had that much sake. I should be able to control myself. I'm worthless if I can't control myself," Kaori said in a whisper.

"Calm down and focus. We can deal with everything later," he told her. "We need to escape."

"How? You've lost your strength and I haven't been able to control my powers yet," Kaori said, sanding up. "And they most likely have alerts if we escape."

"Alerts?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok, that's good. No alerts," Kaori said, looking around. There was no windows and only one door. The only light came from one candle next to the bed. Fire... Fire... Kaori looked at the door. It looked like it was made out of a metal. Maybe she could use her fire ability to burn the door down or at least a hole through it.

"What are you thinking?" Sesshomaru asked. He had seen Kaori look around for a window, then at the candle, then at the door.

"Maybe..." Kaori mumbled. She looked at Sesshomaru and pointed to a part of the room. "Get over there and stay there, no matter what happens, all right?"

"I would like to know what you are planning," Sesshomaru told her, not moving anywhere.

"I'm taking a risk and I don't want you to get injured while I do this," she told him, looking at her wrists. She found the red pearl and aim the arm that had it at the door. Sesshomaru had taken a step back, but did not go where Kaori had instructed him.

Kaori concentrated on something angry and nothing happened. Sesshomaru touched her shoulder and her body temperature soared. A small flame ignited at Kaori's index finger. She closed her hand, leaving only her index finger extended.

She closed her eyes and her dream of Sesshomaru proposing to her returned and the flame enlarged. Sesshomaru released his hand from Kaori's shoulder and the flame died down.

"Sesshomaru, touch me," Kaori said in a whisper.

He blinked and placed a hand on Kaori's waist and heard Kaori's breath get caught in her throat. The flame then enlarged and hit the door. It started burning through until there was a hole left. Sesshomaru took his hand away and Kaori opened one eye, then both. A smiled was across her face and she saw Sesshomaru walk ahead of her and to the hole. He stepped out and held a hand behind him, stopping Kaori from following him when she came behind him.

"Stay," he told her and walked out.

She stood at the hole, waiting for the moment when she was allowed to go.

She heard some footsteps and stepped out of the hole and saw a small girl holding a mirror.

"Naraku's girl. Escaping," the girl stated in a blank tone. "Die."

"Not today!" Kaori yelled, kicking the small mirror out of the girl's hands and running off. She found Sesshomaru slaying some guards nearby and ran ahead of him.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru mumbled and looked ahead to Kaori running ahead of him.

"Guess we're fleeing... Now!" Kaori yelled. "Come on!"

Sesshomaru was next to Kaori in a flash and picked her up and carried her out of the castle. Then he found the barrier. It was still up and strong and Kaori nearly laughed. She brought her hand to the barrier and it opened to her. She jumped from Sesshomaru's arms and stepped forward once. The barrier weakened.

"Follow closely behind," she told Sesshomaru he stood close, but Kaori shook her head. "Closer or you'll be cut off."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and was almost touching her. Kaori was obviously blushing and took another step forward, Sesshomaru right behind her. When she went to take another step forward, Sesshomaru held Kaori's waist and pushed her forward.

"Faster," Sesshomaru told her. She sped up and was out in a run, Sesshomaru right behind her. Naraku could be seen on the balcony, watching Kaori and Sesshomaru escape through the barrier. Kanna, the little girl Kaori had run into earlier walked calmly to Naraku carrying Kaori's bag.

"They will return for this and his servant Jaken," Kanna said in a monotone.

"Yes, and I will possess her then," Naraku told Kanna. "Make sure our guest has some pleasant activities while we await Sesshomaru and Kaori's return, but I want him to remain alive," Naraku told Kanna.

"Understood," Kanna said and walked away, leaving Kaori's bag at Naraku's feet.

"She will return. Then she'll be mine," Naraku said to no one. He watched Kaori collapse at Sesshomaru's feet before walking away.

Outside of the barrier, Kaori had collapsed at Sesshomaru's feet.

"We need to keep going," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

"I'm not exactly in any condition to travel, as you can see," Kaori said.

"We need to get away from here or we will be attacked," Sesshomaru told her. "I'll carry you if I must."

"No, we aren't going anywhere. I need the sake to wear off before we do anything," Kaori told him, forcing herself into a kneeling position.

"Lady Kaori, we must get away from this barrier," Sesshomaru told her.

"We will, all right! Just to make you happy! Just Naraku still has my backpack!" Kaori yelled.

"You did not take it with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does it look like it?" Kaori asked, standing up. She swayed and stumbled into Sesshomaru, laughing slightly.

"We are leaving," Sesshomaru told her and started walking away. Kaori swayed slightly and stumbled behind him.

* * *

"Wait, please," Kaori begged. They had gotten to a wooded area and Kaori was leaning against a tree. "I can't go any farther."

Sesshomaru was heard growling and looked behind to Kaori from the corner of his eye. "We are still not safe," he told her.

"Well, if I keep going, I'm going to injure myself badly," Kaori told him, falling to the ground immediately afterwards. "Please."

Sesshomaru turned to find Kaori on the ground and he walked calmly over to her. Seating himself next to her, he crossed his arms. He felt weight on his legs and saw Kaori had rested her head on his lap.

"Excuse me," Sesshomaru said.

"Let me rest," Kaori told him, "then we can continue."

"We don't have to continue if it will injure you," Sesshomaru told her in a whisper.

"No, we'll continue if we are still unsafe," Kaori told him in a very light whisper. "I just need to rest."

"You need to sleep," he told her. "You do just that. You'll get sick if you don't. Humans are weak like that."

He expected her to argue with him, but he felt her nod slightly. "You're right. I am weak," she said.

"Kaori... Rest," he ordered in a soft tone. She nodded, but she didn't be quiet.

"Sesshomaru, why do you care so much?" Kaori asked.

"I do not. Do not accuse me of such stupidity," Sesshomaru said.

"I can tell when someone cares. Ever since we met, you have looked out for me. You always want to protect me," Kaori told him. "Why?"

"You are important. You are powerful and can be a good ally in battle," he told her.

"Is that all?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru glared down at her. "Are you accusing me of having feelings for you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, just asking if you do," Kaori said.

"I do not. Never bring this subject up again," Sesshomaru ordered and felt her nod.

"As long as you don't allow me to get drunk ever again," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori. He did not like it when Kaori got drunk and he never want to have that discussion again, but he did not make deals. Kaori didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru hadn't responded to her. She sighed and accustomed her head to Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru did not mind it, but the way Kaori was acting was like she was not afraid to open up to him.

'Must be the sake,' Sesshomaru thought. He looked to the setting sun. The day had gone by really fast. Kaori closed her eyes and fallen into a deep sleep. They stayed there the entire night, peacefully and never interrupted.

* * *

The next day, they got Kaori's backpack back and saved Jaken and escaped without anyone noticing them. Then they headed on their way to the actual training area, a few miles east of their position. It was peaceful and entertaining since Jaken often tripped, but no one talked about the day at Naraku's castle. They lived in a hut next to the training grounds together, the only shelter to them.

Sesshomaru had learnt that Kaori's powers were connected to her emotions during their training one-day. He had angered her by tripping her during a battle and she lashed out at him with a lightening bolt. He had finally gotten the emotions covered. Sadness was water, anger was light, joy was earth, but he could not understand fire. She could use that at anytime. It was the one she had mastered instantly after the day at Naraku's castle, but Sesshomaru could not understand it. It was not fear, for she told him she was never afraid. It was not shock because he had once shocked her when he unknowingly snuck behind her and made her jump. He could not find what emotion it was.

During one snowstorm many days after they had first started training, Kaori announced to Sesshomaru that she wanted to go home.

"No. We are too far along to take a break," he told her.

"Sesshomaru, this is important. Christmas is soon and I need to go home," she told him.

"I will not allow it. Your time is odd. There is no where to train or fight," Sesshomaru told her.

"We have a backyard where we can do that. If only you had asked," Kaori told him. Jaken stood at the side, listening on this conversation. He had guessed Kaori was no normal human when he had first saw her in her odd clothes. He was later told she was not from the same time as he was and understood completely what they were arguing about.

"I will not allow it," Sesshomaru told her sternly.

"Sesshomaru, please. This is important to me. I need to go back," Kaori told him.

"How many times afterwards will you need to go back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. I still have school to go through, along with my prom, then if I get sick, I would need to go back..." Kaori said and counted down all the possibilities of having to return.

"We will go back for three days and that is all," Sesshomaru told her. "End of this conversation."

"That isn't going to work. I need to go shopping, then celebrate the day, catch up on school work, visit relatives and friends, and also train during this all. It's not enough time," Kaori told him.

"I will not wait any longer than three days," Sesshomaru told her.

"Why don't you join me? Christmas is a great holiday where we reunite with family and friends. From what you told me, you have no close friends and you hate what is left of your family, so join mine," Kaori offered.

"No," Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Please," Kaori begged.

"Begging does not work," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

"Sesshomaru, my parents treat you fine. The rest of my family will as well. Just act... normal," Kaori said. "Or be stuck during this holiday with Jaken only."

Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken, then back at Kaori. "I will join you, but we will not stay long. We will stay for as many days as you need, then return to finish the training," he told her.

Kaori cheered loudly and ran to hug Sesshomaru. As soon as she realized what she was planning on doing, she stopped halfway and scratched her head, blushing. Sesshomaru walked past her, growling lowly. He did not like Kaori's time. It smelt odd to him and her odd contractions in that time were strange. But the food was great, to an extent. The 'hamburger' they had last time there was one thing he did not like.

"We will get as much training done before we leave," he told her.

"There is a blizzard out there. How do you expect to train in that?" Kaori asked.

"This cold is nothing to me," Sesshomaru told her.

"Hello! I'm not a demon like you!" Kaori yelled.

"You will be fine. As you train, you will warm up," he told her. "Or use your fire to warm you up."

"I'm not going out there," Kaori told him, crossing her arms. "And that's final."

"Go pack then," Sesshomaru told her. She turned and head to her bag and started packing. She finished quickly and sat down, her back against the hut's wall.

"We can't leave until the storm settles," Kaori said.

"We will leave immediately after it stops," Sesshomaru told her, sitting directly opposite of her. He glanced at Kaori and saw her shivering. "Set a fire if you're cold."

Kaori pointed to their fire pit and it lit instantly. She sat by it, warming up.

"So, what is this Christmas of yours all about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we visit relatives and friends and it's a merry time where we exchange presents," Kaori told him.

"What are the presents of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Usually what the person desires or wants. Like, for example, a small child wants a specific toy; the parents would get him that on Christmas as a present to them," Kaori explained.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yes. It's a great time. We feast on Christmas day and exchange presents. Usually people can't wait to open presents and open them in the morning of Christmas day," Kaori explained.

"Will I get a present?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori laughed and rubbed her hands together, placing them near the fire. "Most likely, Sesshomaru. You are visiting my place, and my parents care for you like family, so you most likely getting something. Though, I wonder what you will get. It's often hard to find out what you desire," Kaori said.

'I desire a kiss from you,' Sesshomaru thought. No, wait. Why would he want a kiss from her? She was a mere mortal. Not anymore, actually. She was a powerful princess, if he recalled correctly. He was training her only for that reason. He only kept her around for that reason.

He had been reminding himself that every day since they had started training. It seemed he had this odd feeling when he was around her. When she went off to bathe, it seemed he missed her. His stomach became twisted every time he thought he had hurt her during their training. His heart skipped a beat every time she touched him, whether accidental or purposely. He looked at her sitting around the fire, warming up as much as possible.

"What is it you desire?" Sesshomaru asked. He heard Kaori's breathing stop suddenly, but continue almost immediately afterwards.

"Oh, well, a new first aid kit could be good. All those injuries I've been getting seemed to use up most of the bandages. Oh, CDs are always good. Maybe some school supplies and a great night with my family," Kaori said, turning to Sesshomaru.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Kaori said, smiling.

"Anything else about this holiday of yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there's mistletoe and hot chocolate. Those are must-haves during Christmas," Kaori said.

"Mistletoe and hot chocolate," Sesshomaru repeated.

Kaori moved from the fire to sit next to Sesshomaru. "Yeah. Hot chocolate is a drink we have. It is like chocolate milk, just heated. Tastes really good, especially after a snowball fight," Kaori told him, laughing. "I remember one day during the holiday; my friends and I had this huge snowball fight. I don't think any of us won. We kept cheating. We were forced back inside at the end of it and had some hot chocolate. It finished the day great.

"Mistletoe, well, it's a Christmas tradition. It's a plant; poisonous if you eat it. But it usually is placed over doorways during Christmas parties. If you are under it with a guy, you need to kiss him. It's a sweet prank everyone pulls. It's fun, unless you are pushed under it with a guy you really don't want to kiss," Kaori told him. She laughed at different parts of her explanation.

"It seems your time is different from ours completely," Jaken said.

"It is. I mean, we are so much more advanced from you, but there are no demons in my time," Kaori said.

"What?" Jaken exclaimed.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened, but there's only humans in my time," Kaori told Jaken. "Though, it's just as dangerous as here, even without the demons."

Sesshomaru completely agreed with that. The shooting that happened the first day he was there, then the guy who threatened Kaori with a knife. He completely agreed it was dangerous, even for him. He looked at Jaken and it seemed he was shocked that there were no demons in Kaori's time.

"But we have all these cool things like the mall, our foods like ramen and omelettes, and even our clothes are cool. Just ask Sesshomaru," Kaori told Jaken, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"I agree that they are more advance than we are, but we are more sophisticated than your time, relying on our minds and bodies than anything else," Sesshomaru told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"Your car and rifles are not needed. If you trained, your time could be as well trained as ours, doing the same damage without rifles and going as fast as a car without it," Sesshomaru explained.

"Whatever," Kaori said, rolling her eyes and yawning. She looked around and realized it had gotten darker in the room during her talk with them. She yawned again and went over to her bedding, falling into it.

"My lord, it seems Lady Kaori has become tired and fallen asleep," Jaken stated.

"Jaken, be quiet," Sesshomaru told him. "Let her sleep so she can travel tomorrow easily."

"Yes my lord," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru walked outside to find the blizzard had stopped. Snow was everywhere, very deep. He returned to the hut and sat down. He couldn't wait until they got traveling again. He had long awaited a travel for a while, becoming bored with the training.

Before Sesshomaru knew it, the sun had rose and Kaori stirred in her bedding. She rubbed her eyes and found Sesshomaru looking at her.

"Dress warmly. We are leaving soon," he told her, walking outside. Jaken hurried after his lord, tripping only once. Kaori had nodded, but Sesshomaru was out and did not see it.

Kaori rubbed her eyes and went through her backpack looking for some clean, warm clothes. She brought out her coat, blue jeans and a sweater. She changed quickly so she did not get cold and walked out putting her coat on. Sesshomaru took her backpack and they started out, Jaken trailing behind them.

They got to the well and jumped through, leaving Jaken at Kaori's village. Once they reached the house, Sesshomaru knew Kaori had not been lying about the holiday. A wreath hung on the door and Christmas lights hung around the doorframe. Once they entered the house, Kaori's parents welcomed them. Kaori got hugs from her parents and she hurried upstairs to drop off her bag and get shopping as quickly as possible. She told Sesshomaru to stay in the house and not to go out. She was gone very quickly and Sesshomaru sat in the living room, awaiting Kaori's return. Kaori's mother sat down next to Sesshomaru, two cups of hot chocolate in her hands.

"Sesshomaru, try some hot chocolate. It's a Christmas tradition," Kaori's mother told him. He took the cup and a sip and his tongue burnt. He put it down, not another sip taken after that.

"When will Lady Kaori return?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, shopping for gifts takes a long time, my lord. It will probably take all day," Kaori's mother told him. "But we could go shopping while we wait."

Sesshomaru looked over at Kaori's mother and saw her eyes filled with joy.

"I will change," Sesshomaru told her, heading upstairs. He changed into some jeans and a shirt and headed back downstairs. Kaori's mother was holding two jackets in front of Sesshomaru and asked which one he would like. One was green, the other blue. Sesshomaru pointed to the blue one and Kaori's mother put it on him, zipping it up.

"Aw, Kaori would faint if she saw you in this," Kaori's mother said.

"Must I wear this? I can stand a little cold," Sesshomaru told her.

"You wouldn't want to be stared at, now would you? It would make Kaori so happy if you did this," Kaori's mother told him, putting on her own coat and a scarf. She placed a hat on her head and put some boots on.

Sesshomaru walked out with Kaori's mother and walked down the street. He saw some kids throwing snowballs at each other in an alley and guessed that was a snowball fight, like Kaori had said.

He and Kaori's mother got to the mall and shopped around. Kaori's mother bought some things for Kaori's father and one or two things for Kaori. She saw Sesshomaru was just trailing along behind her and gave him some money.

"Go buy something nice for Kaori and meet me at the food court," Kaori's mother said. Sesshomaru took the money and went off.

He went to a jewellery store and found the perfect necklace for Kaori. He was somewhat glad Kaori had told him about money went they had gone to the mall together or he would know absolutely nothing about purchasing items. He bought the necklace and headed to the food court. He had also been taught how to read a mall map when he went to the mall with Kaori and it seemed to be of good use to him. Unfortunately, Kaori was heading his way, two boys next to her. Sesshomaru first wanted to kill both of the guys, but then realized Kaori would kill him if he were found outside of the house. He hid behind a mall map and waited until Kaori's scent disappeared. He hurried to the food court and found Kaori's mother waiting for him.

"Let's head back. I just saw Kaori and if she saw you, she will kill both of us," Kaori's mother said and they headed back to the house.

Kaori's mother told Sesshomaru to give her the gift he had bought Kaori so she would be able to wrap it for him and so Kaori wouldn't find out about it and he complied. Just as Kaori's mother disappeared into her room and Sesshomaru had removed his coat, Kaori showed up, dozens of bags in her hands. Sesshomaru helped her get the bags down and saw she was beaming at Sesshomaru.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I found out on my way back that the snow is perfect for a snowball fight. Our family could have one, girls against boys," Kaori told him.

"Well, dear, your father should be home soon, but we'll have to wait until after supper," Kaori's mother told her, coming downstairs.

"Sure thing!" Kaori said. "While we wait, I can have some fun with Sesshomaru outside, if that's all right with him."

"As you wish," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, stop all that crap! Let's have some fun for once," Kaori told him, pulling at his hand. "Come on!"

Sesshomaru complied with her request and went to the backyard with her. Kaori started rolling a snowball in the snow. She told him she was making a snowman. He knew that and helped her, rolling a bigger one for her. They made a few and during the fifth one, a snowball came flying at Sesshomaru's head from over the fence. He growled but stopped when a small kid came around and saw the snowmen they had made.

"Nice work! Hey, sorry mister with the snowball. My friend seems to have really bad aim," the kid said and hurried back to his property.

Kaori came over to him, laughing. "Your reaction is one to be cherished."

"Quiet," Sesshomaru told her, wiping the remaining snow off his face. An odd sound like a horn was heard and Kaori went running into the house. Sesshomaru followed.

"Father! We're planning on having a snowball fight. Will you join us?" Kaori asked.

"You're acting like a little kid, Kaori. Snow does tend to bring the child out in all of us, correct honey," Kaori's father said to Kaori's mother. She just chuckled and fished up cooking dinner. She placed the last plate down and Sesshomaru and Kaori removed their outdoor clothes and joined the meal. It was a roast with some cook vegetables. Sesshomaru wasn't hungry and didn't take any. Kaori didn't mind; more for the rest of them.

As soon as the meal finished, Kaori rushed to get her coat on, Sesshomaru being pulled to also get changed. He did, followed by Kaori's parents. They went outside and started the battle.

First, they each made a total of ten snowballs and a fort. Then the battle started when Kaori threw the first snowball at Sesshomaru, hitting him square in the chest. They made more and more snowballs, throwing most of them blindly. They each were ducking behind the fort, hiding from shots. Sesshomaru was the only one with actual aim and did not hide behind the hut. He avoided all shots and actual snuck to the girls' side and threw a snowball right at Kaori in the head. It turned to a Sesshomaru/ Kaori fight after that, only them fighting while the parents watched in amusement. Kaori carried a few snowballs, waiting for the right moment to hit Sesshomaru. She got good timing for each, hitting him in the chest twice and the face once. Sesshomaru hit her many times while avoiding and both were covered in snow afterwards. Both were kneeling in the snow, throwing just snow at each other. They were having too much fun throwing it at each other instead of making the snowballs. Kaori was laughing and eventually surrendered when Sesshomaru got her hands behind her back and hit her with a snowball a few times. She had called out a cheat, but no one was following the rules at that moment. They were just having fun and Sesshomaru and Kaori were out of breath once the battle was over. Kaori was laughing while Sesshomaru eyed Kaori questioning.

"Is this what you call fun?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori nodded. "And there's more fun during the other seasons," Kaori said.

Kaori's fingers started getting numb and headed inside with everyone else. Kaori was laughing as she laid on the couch. Sesshomaru sat next to her.

"That was fun," Kaori said.

"Sesshomaru, may I speak with you?" Kaori's father asked.

Sesshomaru stood and Kaori's mother beamed at him while taking his spot on the couch. Sesshomaru followed Kaori's father to his bedroom and Kaori's father closed the door, locking it as well. Sesshomaru kept his claws ready; he had no idea what this man had in mind.

"Sesshomaru, I noticed tonight you have changed since we have met. You have grown feelings for my daughter and if you were any other man, I would have kicked you out of my house long ago," Kaori's father told Sesshomaru.

"I do not hold feelings for your daughter, nor will I ever," Sesshomaru told him.

"Would you risk your life for her?" Kaori's father asked.

"Yes, because she is a special person. She needs protection seeing that she has immense power," Sesshomaru told him.

"You care for her, no matter how many excuses you hide behind," Kaori's father told Sesshomaru.

"I do not hide behind things, nor make excuses!" Sesshomaru growled. "If it weren't for Kaori, you would be dead at this moment."

"See? If you killed me at this moment, Kaori would hate you and be upset, neither what you want, am I correct?" Kaori's father asked.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but kept quiet.

"Look, you might not understand human customs and I called you here to let you know. You see, we marry, not mate," Kaori's father told him.

"Marry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. See, you do not understand our ways. Please have a seat and I will explain," Kaori's father told Sesshomaru.

Downstairs, Kaori's mother was talking to Kaori.

"Dear, do you carry feelings for Sesshomaru?" Kaori's mother asked.

"No," Kaori told her quickly.

"Then why did you invite him here for Christmas?" Kaori's mother asked.

"He would have been alone on Christmas. I could not allow that," Kaori told her.

"Uzuha Kaori, tell me the truth," Kaori's mother told her.

"I might have friendship feelings for him," Kaori told her mother.

"Does your fire work whenever you want it to?" Kaori's mother asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Kaori asked. Once she saw the smile on her mother's face she hit her head against the couch. "Oh no."

"Kaori, Kaori. This is not a curse. It's a blessing," Kaori's mother told her. "It took me years to master my fire until I met your father. He was from the past, did you know?"

"Dad's from the past?" Kaori asked, sitting up.

"Yes, along with your grandfather and great-grandfather. It's a Uzuha tradition, I guess," Kaori's mother told her.

"But... How?" Kaori asked.

"It's a tradition, along with where the male purposes. I will not tell you where, for you will find out soon enough, but I will tell you that Sesshomaru is the one," Kaori's mother told her.

"What? How can you tell?" Kaori asked.

"He has a vibe about him. What makes you think his half-brother just happened to possess the jewel that you needed? And how do you explain that he had not killed you when you first met?" Kaori's mother asked.

"How did you-" Kaori asked.

"It's in the genes. You can tell. Wait until your daughter falls in love. You'll be able to tell... That is if you have a daughter," Kaori's mother told her.

"This is way too confusing. I'm going to bed," Kaori told her mother.

"This is the truth dear. Do not deny it," Kaori's mother told her.

Sesshomaru stomped out of Kaori's parents' room and saw Kaori. Both glared at each other before Kaori went in her room, slamming the door and locking it. Sesshomaru left the house when Kaori went to her room and went back to his own time. Both were mad at each other without even talking to each other.

Kaori's father and mother met up with each other with nervous expressions.

"That could have gone better, you know," Kaori's mother told her husband.

"Yes, it could have. Let's go to bed and hope this all blows over by tomorrow," Kaori's father said, walking into his bedroom.

"Yes, let's hope," Kaori's mother told him. "Let's hope."


	6. Christmas Eve Brings Us Together

Looks like Kaori and Sesshomaru are going to be fighting for a while. Sort of reminds me of the times of Kagome and Inuyasha fights! Just to warn you, no Miroku, Shippo, or Sango. Sorry! There might be a little more of Kagome and Inuyasha, but it's just going to revolve around Kaori and Sesshomaru.

Let's continue with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Christmas Eve Brings Us All Together

Kaori fluttered her eyes, trying to make the tears disappear. She had been crying all night. Why did she have to be destined to love someone from the past? To add onto it, a demon? She turned her head into the pillow, and sat up. She looked at the window and saw a clear, sunny day. The complete opposite on how she felt. She got up and put her robe on. She slipped her slippers on and traveled downstairs. Kaori could smell bacon being cook and saw her father reading the paper. She completely avoided her father and the food and sat on the couch, staring at a TV. screen that was blank. Kaori's father turned to her and saw that she wasn't as cheerful as she usually was on Christmas Eve. He sighed and looked at his wife and shrugged. Kaori's mother shook her head and finished the last batch of bacon.

"Kaori, we have some bacon here. Want any?" Kaori's mother asked as cheerful as possible though she felt guilty for making her daughter like this.

"I'm not so hungry," Kaori said in a blank tone.

"Dear, you have to eat," Kaori's father told her.

"I'm not hungry," Kaori told him.

"If this is because of what I said last night, I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you," Kaori's mother told her.

"It's not that. When I saw Sesshomaru upstairs, the way he looked at me was completely different than how he usually looked at me. And I saw him leave to the past as soon as I slammed the door," Kaori told them.

"How about you go back and apologize or talk?" Kaori's father offered.

"I'll try, but he's not one to talk," Kaori said.

She went upstairs and got some pants and a sweater on. She got her coat on along with her boots and left to the past.

She climbed out and went to the village. If Jaken was still there, Sesshomaru was nearby somewhere.

She didn't even make it to the village without feeling the presence of a strong, angry aroa around her. She looked around, but found nothing. She wasn't stupid enough to run to the village for safety or she would lead the demon to a rich feeding ground of humans. She stood in the middle of the forest, silently.

"What are you doing back?" Sesshomaru voice asked and she saw him walk out of the trees.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened last night. My mother-" Kaori started.

"I did not leave because of you," Sesshomaru told her. "Your father talked to me and angered me."

"What did he say?" Kaori asked.

"I was told not to tell you," Sesshomaru told her.

"Really?" Kaori asked, putting a hand on her hip. "You haven't kept anything from me before."

"I have kept a lot from you, Lady Kaori. Some information that no one knows, not even Jaken," Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes, we all have our secrets," Kaori told him.

It was quiet and then a rustle in the trees brought both Kaori and Sesshomaru's attention away from each other.

"That girl... Give her to me!" A dark, coarse voice said. A tentacle shot out and aimed at Kaori. She used her fire to burn it before it touched her. Then she froze. Her mother had told her about the fire. The emotion... It was love. She looked over at Sesshomaru, but he wasn't looking at her.

An ugly, big squid was shown, tentacles all around it. It aimed a few more at Kaori, but she dodged out of the way. A fourth one aimed at her, grabbing her arm.

"Come with me," the squid said.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and slashed the tentacle, releasing Kaori. She had been struggling against the tentacle and fell back when the tentacle was broken.

"Die," Sesshomaru said, jumping high and slashing the squid in two and landing gracefully. The demon dissipated as it died and Sesshomaru sheathed his sword again.

"How about we head back for Christmas? I think it will be safer there than here," Kaori suggested and saw Sesshomaru offered her his hand.

"I agree," Sesshomaru told her and she accepted his hand and he helped her up. "It seems too many people want to take you here."

Kaori laughed and they traveled back to Kaori's house. Kaori's parents were sitting, watching a movie on T.V.

"So, did you find him?" Kaori's father asked, not looking back.

"Yep," Kaori told him.

"Kaori, Yori called. She invited you to a party that was happening at three. I told her you would call back," Kaori's mother said.

"Thanks mom," Kaori said and hurried upstairs. Sesshomaru followed silently and sat in Kaori's room while Kaori talked with Yori. She brought the cordless phone to her room and dialled Yori's number.

One ring. Two ring. Third ring Yori picked up.

"Hello?" Yori asked.

"Yori! It's Kaori," Kaori said.

"Hey, your mom said you would phone back."

"Yeah, well I always do."

"Well, there's this party that's happening at three o'clock and I wanted to invite you and your man."

"My man?"

"Yeah. The guy that dragged you away one day. In front of Jenji."

"Oh, him," Kaori said, blushing and looking over at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, well, I'm celebrating Christmas and wanted to invite you two. There's going to be mistletoe."

"Really? That's nice. I'll ask him," Kaori said and hit the hold button on the phone. "Sesshomaru, want to go to a party?"

"What is a party?" Sesshomaru asked.

"People gather to dance and chat with fellow friends," Kaori explained. "There's going to be mistletoe there."

"Are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Kaori told him.

"I will follow you," Sesshomaru said.

"I take that as a yes," Kaori said and hit hold again. "We're coming. Where is it?"

"It's at my place. Remember where that is?" Yori joked.

"Of course," Kaori told her. "See you then."

"Yep," Yori said and a click was heard. Kaori put the phone down and laid down on her bed.

"So, what are we going to wear?" Kaori asked, staring at the ceiling.

Sesshomaru just looked at Kaori. He had no clue what to expect at this party, so he didn't care what he wore at the party.

"Well, I could wear that dress I always wanted to, but what about you?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru sitting up.

"I do not care," Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh, come on. It has to be something good, but not formal," Kaori said, looking at Sesshomaru's body. "Jeans and a red tank top?"

Kaori nodded before Sesshomaru could answer and went to her closet. She got a bag out and passed it to Sesshomaru. Then she looked at her clothes.

"No, the dress won't work," Kaori said to herself. "Maybe that would..."

"Can I help?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she answered, turning with three outfits in hand. "Black, red, or green?"

"Red," Sesshomaru answered without looking at the outfits. He liked red.

He saw Kaori pick the red outfit out of the others and threw the others on her bed. She inspected it and smiled at Sesshomaru afterwards. "Great choice!" Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru looked in the bag and found blue jeans and a red tank top in it. He pulled them out and found them his size. Dropping them back in, he pushed the bag to the side. Kaori put the other outfits back in her closet, hanging the red one on her desk chair. She then leaned against it, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Now what?" Kaori asked.

"Training," Sesshomaru told her, standing up.

"And get all sweaty and smelly before the party? No way. I could take a bath instead," Kaori said, leaving the room. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. If she bathed, what was he supposed to do?

His question was answered when Kaori opened the door and Cleo pranced in. Sesshomaru just watched the cap leap onto his lap and curl into a ball. Sesshomaru petted the cat and saw Kaori run back and forth in the hallway, getting ready for her bath. She came into her room, once, to get her shampoo and soap and then hurried to the bathroom. Sesshomaru heard a door close and a lock turn and then running water. He was curious to know where the running water had started, seeing that there was no rivers or creeks nearby, but he knew better than to walk in on a girl bathing. Mistakes like that nearly got his head chopped off a few times. If you thought demons were deadly, walking in on a girl bathing was a death wish.

The phone laying on Kaori's bed rang and Sesshomaru glanced over at it. He had no idea how to work a phone. It just rang and rang and Kaori's mother called from downstairs, "Kaori, answer it."

"She is bathing," Sesshomaru said, standing up and grabbing the phone off of the bed. Cleo screeched at him and ran downstairs, Sesshomaru following her out of the room. He walked to the banister and threw the phone to an awaiting father at the bottom of the stairs. He caught it and answered it.

"Yes, I understand. I will, tomorrow. Good bye sir and have a merry Christmas," Kaori's father said and hung up.

"Who was it?" Kaori's mother asked.

"My boss," Kaori's father answered.

The door opened from the bathroom and a very wet Kaori walked out, a towel wrapped around her.

"I heard the phone. Was it for me?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru turned to Kaori and saw what she was wearing and couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked good from what he could see.

"Stop staring Sesshomaru. Has anyone taught you better?" Kaori snapped and walked pass him, slamming the door behind her. The door opened a crack and Kaori threw the bag containing clothes for Sesshomaru at him. "Get dressed."

Sesshomaru caught the bag and walked to Kaori's parents' room and changed. The clothes were a great fit and when he walked out, he saw Kaori's father standing at the top of the stairs. He saw Kaori's door was still closed and could hear Kaori cursing in her room. Sesshomaru passed by Kaori's father without a word and noticed Kaori's father didn't attempt to talk to him either. He saw Kaori's father stand anxiously, with some small device in his hand.

Kaori's door opened and Sesshomaru heard Kaori whimper. He turned around swiftly and saw no one walking out of Kaori's room.

"Mom, I do not want to go out like this," Kaori whined.

"Why not? You look nice," Kaori's mother said.

"No, I look dorky," Kaori said.

Kaori's mother walked out and turned to Kaori's father and Sesshomaru. "She refuses to come out," Kaori's mother said.

"Darling, we won't laugh. Let's just see you," Kaori's father said.

Kaori walked out in the outfit she had chosen for the night. It had red bell-bottoms with a darker red lace at the bottom. Her top was long sleeved and low cut in the shape of a V. Her hair was in a high ponytail with a red streak down the middle. Her lips were bright red from lipstick and a touch of blush was added. She wore red high heel boots that brought her an inch higher than she usually was.

"This is all your fault!" Kaori exclaimed, pointing a finger at Sesshomaru.

"You look presentable," Sesshomaru told her. According to him, that was a compliment. No one ever looked presentable for him until now.

Kaori lowered her finger and blushed. 'I think that was a compliment from him,' Kaori thought.

"Well, you kids should get going. Wouldn't want to be late, now would you?" Kaori's mother insisted.

"I need to get some pictures of my little girl's first date!" Kaori's father insisted.

"Dad! This isn't a date!" Kaori exclaimed. "And the flash from the camera would most likely blind Sesshomaru for the rest of the night."

"Well, you have a point there, dear. Now, get. Go," Kaori's mother insisted, nudging Kaori forward. Sesshomaru was slightly blown away by Kaori's appearance still and was almost dragged downstairs until her regained his posture and walked down next to Kaori.

"Now, where is that coat?" Kaori asked out loud, searching through the closet for her coat.

"Here," Kaori's mother offered, giving her a long, red trench coat.

"This won't be warm enough," Kaori told her mother.

"It's a winter coat. Trust me," Kaori's mother told her. "Now, go or you'll be late."

"It's just next door," Kaori told her mother. "We won't be late."

"Oh," Kaori's mother said. "You should still hurry up."

Sesshomaru put his blue coat on and waited for Kaori to put hers on. They left almost immediately after they got their coats on. A light snow was falling and it was a nice winter sight. Kaori smiled and looked over at Sesshomaru. He looked ahead, never looking down at Kaori.

She led the way to Yori's party and arrive slightly early. Yori was still setting up and was shocked when Kaori and Sesshomaru arrived. She welcomed them and asked for their coats. Putting them in the closet, she finished setting up.

Kaori looked around the room. The furniture that usually was around was put upstairs and the floor was empty. A table for snacks and drinks was put to the side and an entertainment system was set up off to the side. It was playing some tunes softly, allowing Yori to finish up her set up quickly and without loud music pounding her ears.

Once Yori finished, she cranked the tunes and saw some more people arrive. Everyone welcomed each other and set their coats away and made their way to the dance floor. Kaori stood to the side with Sesshomaru, bobbing her head to the music. Sesshomaru was nearly deaf with the loud music, but he eventually got used to it and it didn't sound so loud.

Kaori then tugged on Sesshomaru's arm and walked to the dance floor. Sesshomaru didn't move. He saw Kaori say something, but the music was too high to hear it. Kaori motioned Sesshomaru to come to her and he walked forward calmly. The song was ending at the moment and a slow tune was starting. Kaori shook her head and walked to the side again, pulling Sesshomaru next to her. Yori turned the volume down slightly for a more romantic atmosphere for the song and Sesshomaru could finally hear Kaori.

"Hey, why didn't you join me as soon as I walked on the dance floor?" Kaori asked, watching other couples walk onto the dance floor and start dancing, wishing she could be on that dance floor with a guy.

"I did not understand your signal," Sesshomaru told her emotionless.

"Well, we're going to wait for the next fast song before we try to dance again," Kaori told him.

"We will dance the next song," he told her.

"What if it's slow?" Kaori asked.

"It is better slow. I do not understand how you can dance with such a fast beat and rhythm," he told her.

"So, what you're saying is that you only know how to dance slow?" Kaori asked.

"Interoperate my words as you wish," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori laughed and the song playing finished. Kaori and Sesshomaru walked to the middle of the dance floor and _The Only Gift _by N' Sync played. Kaori sighed and crept her hands around Sesshomaru's neck. He just lightly touched Kaori's waist and they danced slowly to the tune.

Halfway through the song, Kaori took a risk and looked up at Sesshomaru. He didn't seemed to be looking down at her. Kaori then suddenly noticed they were directly under mistletoe and blushed. She really hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't notice it and looked back down to avoid him catching her staring at him.

Little did Kaori know that Sesshomaru had noticed both the mistletoe and her staring at him. He wanted to avoid any awkward situations with her and looked away. He saw other couples kissing while dancing and were not even under mistletoe. They were a lot closer than Kaori and him were and leaning into each other. Sesshomaru looked away and just looked out into space.

The song's volume lowered and another song started up. It was faster and people began to start dancing again. Kaori and Sesshomaru separated and walked in different directions, trying to get as much awkwardness off. Sesshomaru went outside while Kaori went over to Yori.

"I saw you and mysterious boy over there dancing," Yori teased, refreshing the punch bowl.

"Yeah," Kaori answered, looking over at Sesshomaru.

"How was it?" Yori asked.

"Umm, awkward," Kaori said.

"First dances are always awkward," Yori told her best friend. "You just have to try and try again."

"Well, maybe some other time," Kaori said. "What time is it?"

"Almost six o'clock. Why?" Yori asked.

"Well, we still haven't gotten our tree up or decorated it. I still need to wrap the presents I bought and get a good night sleep. I better get going," Kaori answered, waving to her friend. "See you some other time."

"Yeah, see you!" Yori called, waving to her friend.

Kaori got her jacket and Sesshomaru's and walked outside into the light snow that was still falling. Night had fallen a while ago. Kaori walked over to Sesshomaru and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her, his expression unreadable.

"We should head home. Wouldn't want you to miss putting up the tree or decorating it," Kaori told him.

"Why would we decorate a tree?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, our Christmas tree. It's what we put our presents under. It's a definite Christmas tradition," Kaori explained.

Sesshomaru just stared at her and she felt really nervous.

"We were under mistletoe," he said.

"Oh, really?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru just stared.

"Look, I'm sorry that we lost the opportunity while we danced," Kaori said to him.

"I do not care," Sesshomaru told her.

"Really? Good. I don't either," Kaori said.

It was silent between them and Kaori stood next to him.

"We should really get back. Here's you coat," Kaori said, giving him his coat and putting on her own.

Sesshomaru put his on and headed back to Kaori's house. Kaori followed close by, slightly upset. Her one opportunity to have her Christmas wish was blown by her shyness.

They walked inside and took off their outerwear. Kaori rubbed her hands together and saw her mom bring them both hot chocolate and pushed them near the fireplace.

Kaori looked around and was relieved when she saw no tree up. At least she didn't miss the decorating or put it up. She looked around again and saw her father no where.

"Mom, where's dad?" Kaori asked.

"Your father has gone out to get the Christmas tree. We seemed to had forgotten it until your father and I were watching a Christmas movie and saw the Christmas tree in it. Your father rushed out to get it. He should be back sometime soon," Kaori's mother said.

Sesshomaru sat in silence, listening the conversation. He placed his mug down and went to the door when he heard the doorbell. Kaori did the same, slightly behind Sesshomaru. Kaori opened the door and a choir stood singing carols. Kaori smiled at them and listened to them sing one carol and then they left. Sesshomaru just growled when he first saw them and walked away.

Once the choir had left, Sesshomaru heard Kaori squeal and run outside.

"Dad, it's great!" Kaori squealed.

"Thanks dear. I need some help," Kaori's father said.

"Sesshomaru, please come help," Kaori begged, coming inside. She saw him raise and walk over to her and outside. He saw the tree tied to the car. He snipped the rope and carried the tree inside, placing where Kaori's mother instructed. He sat down and Kaori ran upstairs, getting the ornaments. She returned with a box and it opened to many round orbs that were the ornaments. Kaori picked one up and gave it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru took it with one finger and examined it. It was gold with the words, "To a loving daughter of 1990." Sesshomaru twirled it and saw that it had a gold Christmas tree on it. Kaori saw the fascination in Sesshomaru eyes as he examined the ornament. Kaori picked another one up and stood, walking over to the tree. She placed one on a tree branch and went for another. Kaori's parents sat back and allowed their daughter to put the ornaments on the tree. Sesshomaru helped with a few high ones, but just stood by the tree, looking at the different colours shimmer off of the ornaments. Kaori put one up and another and another and Sesshomaru saw one hanging off a thin branch. As Kaori placed a red and green ornament below the dangling one, it fell and had a destination; to hit Kaori. Sesshomaru caught it with one hand above Kaori's head and Kaori looked up to find Sesshomaru's hand above her head. She ignored it and went for the last ornament; the star on top. She picked it up and examined it. The year before, the tree had fallen over in the middle of the night and broke most of their ornaments. They hadn't looked at the star, so Kaori was just looking it over to find out if there was any scratches or marks. She gave it to Sesshomaru, seeing he was the tallest and the only one who could possibly reach the top without having to stand on a chair.

"Kaori, you usually put the star on top," Kaori's mother exclaimed.

"I want him to," Kaori said, placing it in Sesshomaru's hand.

"But you used to whine whenever we would go to put it on top when you were a kid," Kaori's father reminded her.

"That was when I was kid. I'm an adult now, father. And I'm more mature," Kaori said.

She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw him nod and place the star on top of the tree gracefully. Kaori closed the box that held the ornaments and left upstairs to put the box away. While she was gone, Kaori's father stepped beside Sesshomaru.

"You know, you must be really special to Kaori. She never let anyone put the star up, not even us," Kaori's father whispered.

Sesshomaru had listened, but did not show it. He just stepped away from Kaori's father and to his hot chocolate. It felt cooler, but not cold yet. Kaori's was the same and he took the cups upstairs. He found Kaori in her room, shiny paper on her bed and her bags from the mall next to her. She was sitting at her desk, concentrated on whatever was on the desk.

"Kaori, I brought your hot chocolate up for you," Sesshomaru told her. Kaori turned to look at him and completely forgot about her present on the desk.

"Umm, thanks Sesshomaru," Kaori said, taking the cup from Sesshomaru's hands.

"So, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wrapping presents," Kaori answered and placed her mug on the table and started wrapping a few gifts. On her third one, her elbow hit the mug, knocking the hot chocolate to her carpet. She sighed and left the room to get a wet rag to clean it up. Sesshomaru just sat and watched her clean it up and throw the dirty rag away. She sighed again and held her head in her hands.

"This Christmas is so stressful," Kaori mumbled.

"I believe you told me that Christmas was a joyful time of the year," Sesshomaru stated.

"Don't make me feel any worst, Sesshomaru," Kaori said, turning to him. "I have enough problems on my hands."

"I can help," Sesshomaru told her. "If you teach me."

"Sure," Kaori said. Sesshomaru placed the hot chocolate on the desk and stood next to Kaori.

"You do this how?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, just watch," Kaori said, picking up a box. "You see, I don't exact trust you with the tape."

"Tape?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sticky ribbon. It helps to keep the wrapping paper together," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru watched Kaori wrap a box that she said was for her mother. She did the same for another few, but then an odd shape showed up; a basket.

"This is for a special friend of mine," Kaori told him.

"Yori?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, someone else," Kaori said.

"Understood," Sesshomaru said.

"Anyways, this shape is the oddest of them all. I usually just drape a piece of wrapping paper over it and then tape it in place. It's usually the messiest of my presents," Kaori explained and draped a piece of wrapping paper over the basket and taped it in place.

She finished with the other presents and then took out some paper. She ripped them into small rectangles and started writing names and her name on the slips of paper. Sesshomaru meanwhile took the tape and cut a piece, folding it the way Kaori taught him and placed it on a box. He gave it to Kaori and she gasped.

"How did you do that so well?" Kaori asked.

"I had a good teacher," he answered, doing the same for the other presents.

They finished and Kaori looked at the clock. Almost ten. Kaori leaned back in her chair and looked at Sesshomaru.

"A cup of hot chocolate would really relax me right about now," Kaori told him.

"Have mine," Sesshomaru told her.

"Thanks," Kaori said, taking the cup off of the desk.

Little did she know that Sesshomaru had taken a few sips while he awaited for Kaori to finish wrapping the presents.

Kaori took a sip exactly where Sesshomaru had taken his. It tasted sweeter and licked her lips after one sip.

"Did you add sugar or something?" Kaori asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It tastes sweeter," Kaori told him.

A smirk crept across Sesshomaru's face and Kaori cocked her head to the side.

"I think you just drank from where I drank," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori's eyes went wide and she put the cup on the table before rushing out of the room. She held onto the banister and took a few deep breaths. She didn't just do that, did she? She shook her head. Even if she did, why did it taste so sweet and nice?

Sesshomaru stood at Kaori's desk, slightly confused. Was Kaori sick? Was it because she drank from where he drank? He did not understand why she had rushed out of there, her eyes wide. He watched as Kaori glanced back at him and then looked over the banister.

"Why?" Kaori whispered.

"Lady Kaori, I do not understand," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, call me by name, like I call you," Kaori said.

"Kaori, I do not understand," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Neither do I," Kaori said. He mother's words from the night before hit her. _I will tell you that Sesshomaru is the one. _'That might explain why he tastes so sweet,' Kaori thought.

Kaori returned to the room and sat down on the bed that was no longer covered in wrapping paper. She took the cup with her and Sesshomaru sat down next to her. Kaori brought her legs up next to her and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Please explain, Kaori," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't understand it myself," Kaori told him. "So how am I supposed to explain it?"

Sesshomaru thought she had a point. Kaori held both hands around the mug and looked down at it.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, nothing's open so we can't go shopping. I guess we're stuck at home, bored," Kaori told him.

"Training," Sesshomaru said.

"Or we could do that," Kaori laughed.

Sesshomaru and Kaori sat in silence until around eleven o'clock. Kaori looked at the clock and then at the mug in her hands. She and Sesshomaru shared the hot chocolate while they had sat in silence. It was completely empty and Kaori placed it on the desk.

She returned and attempted to lay down on her pillow, but Sesshomaru took her arm into his hand. She looked up at him with confusion.

"No need to sleep on material," Sesshomaru told her.

"It's a pillow," she told him.

"I do not care," Sesshomaru told her.

"What are you purposing?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru pulled her to him and Kaori found her head resting against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru carefully took Kaori's legs and laid them across his. His arm held Kaori securely. Kaori closed her eyes and could hear his heartbeat and feel his breathing. She fell asleep in the arms of the most feared and dangerous demon in world, knowing she was safe in his arms.


	7. Resurrection

Chapter 7: Resurrection

Kaori stirred in her sleep halfway through the night. Sesshomaru looked down to the woman in his arms. She looked like she was in pain. Kaori thrashed in her sleep suddenly and Sesshomaru tried to keep her still. She continued to thrash while Sesshomaru called Kaori's parents.

_Kaori's dream:_

_Kaori traveled in a forest. It was nighttime, she could see. Coming to a clearing, she heard voices. _

_"Naraku, this might not work since she's a demon," Kanna said. _

_'Naraku,' Kaori thought with malice._

_"We will try. We need her to make this work," Naraku said._

_"Should we not resurrect the little girl first?" Kanna asked. _

_"No," Naraku said. _

Suddenly Naraku turned and looked straight at Kaori. She had thought the bushes and trees covered her, but it seems Naraku could sense her.

_"Get her! We must not allow her to escape and tell Sesshomaru," Naraku ordered. Kaori turned to run but someone held onto her wrist. The priestess she had seen in Naraku's castle that had soul collectors held onto her wrist. Kaori screamed and pulled away from the priestess. She didn't let her go. _

_"Let me go!" Kaori screamed. _

_End of dream._

"Kaori, Kaori!" Someone yelled.

Kaori could feel someone restraining her and she tried to loosen their grip.

"Let me go!" Kaori screamed, keeping her eyes closed. "Let me go!"

"Kaori, wake up. Wake up," Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked in a whisper.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru looked down at her. Kaori tried to sit up, but she was still restrained. Kaori looked and saw her father holding her down. He saw Kaori had awakened and let her arms go. Kaori sat up with some difficulty, seeing that her arms were sore and she was fatigued. Sesshomaru helped her sit up and she shook her head. Sesshomaru slightly confused why she had shaken her head but allowed it to pass.

"Dear, are you all right?" Kaori's mother asked.

"Yeah. Just a nightmare," Kaori answered.

"Oh, well you got us worried. Sesshomaru called us and told you were thrashing in your sleep. We thought you were having a seizure," Kaori's father said.

"Well, I'm just fine," Kaori said.

"That's good. Now try to get some sleep," Kaori's mother told her and kissed her forehead and left with her father.

"A nightmare," Sesshomaru repeated.

"No, it wasn't. I don't think so, at least," Kaori said, rubbing her forehead with a hand.

"Sleep. We will discuss it tomorrow," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kaori nodded and leaned into Sesshomaru. "I'll try," Kaori told him, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru hadn't expected her to lean into him to fall asleep. He expected her to lay down and sleep on her 'pillow'. He sat there and listened to her breathing. She had fallen asleep fairly quickly and Sesshomaru was glad. She was very tired from the way she was talking and she most likely have bruises from that night tomorrow on her arms.

* * *

The sun rose and Sesshomaru heard people moving around outside of the door.

"It's Christmas!" Kaori's mother yelled.

"I know, but my boss wants me to go. I'll be back soon. Just don't start without me," Kaori's father said.

"Don't go! This is the most important day for Kaori, you know that," Kaori's mother yelled.

Sesshomaru moved Kaori carefully to lay down on her bed and stood. He opened the door and walked out and saw the Kaori's mother and father were walking down the stairs, still arguing.

"If you two do not keep it down, Kaori will awaken," Sesshomaru told them.

"Sesshomaru, we did not mean to awaken you. Please go back to sleep. This argument will not continue because my husband is staying here," Kaori's mother said, grabbing Kaori's father's suit jacket.

"I need to go. Or do you want us to be living in a cardboard box as far away from the well as possible?" Kaori's father asked.

Kaori's mother stood, nearly frozen. "I just don't want for history to prove it repeats itself," Kaori's mother whispered.

"Dear, history doesn't repeat itself. Nothing will happen to me. Now, go upstairs and get some sleep. I'll be home very soon," Kaori's father told his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Kaori's mother didn't look convinced, but allowed him to leave. Sesshomaru just stood at the banister and saw the entire conversation play out. Kaori's mother closed and locked the door and made her way upstairs to her room. She passed by Sesshomaru and he heard her sob. As Kaori's mother closed her door, she burst into tears.

Sesshomaru returned to Kaori's room to find her sitting up, head in her hands. The smell of fresh tears was coming from Kaori. He sat down and heard her curse out loud.

"How stupid can he be!" Kaori yelled.

Sesshomaru just sat and listened to Kaori insult her father while crying.

"He's more stupid than you!" Kaori yelled. "I swear, if he had brains, he'd be dangerous!"

"I do not understand," Sesshomaru told her. "Did something happen?"

"Not yet, at least. How could my mom let him go?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru sat in silence and listened to Kaori curse and swear.

"He knows what happened. He knows but yet he went. The fortune-teller told him not to, but he never listened," Kaori cried.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori sniffed and looked at Sesshomaru. "I found out a little about my parents one day while at a fortune-teller's place. She had told us that history would repeat itself the day..." Kaori's eyes went wide. "Well, the short version is that when my mom brought my father over for Christmas, the morning of Christmas day, her father was killed in a car accident."

Sesshomaru saw Kaori close her eyes and silently prayed. She hoped that Sesshomaru had not fallen in love with her. She just hoped and prayed that it hadn't happened too soon. Kaori held her hands in her head and shook her head.

"Try to sleep. Let's hope history does not repeat itself," Sesshomaru said and rose. "I am going to the past, but I will try to return by the time you wake up."

Kaori nodded and laid down, closing her eyes. She turned to her side and fell asleep quickly. Sesshomaru left the house and jumped through the well and to the past. Waiting for him was Jaken and he looked worried.

"My lord, you have returned!" Jaken yelled.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I do not believe my eyesight has failed me, but I had just seen Rin at the village," Jaken said.

"Rin is dead. Do you not remember?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I swear, my lord. She is in the village looking for you," Jaken told him. Sesshomaru walked to the village and a small girl came running to him. Rin!

"My lord, I missed you!" Rin squealed.

Sesshomaru looked down at the small girl. She looked like the same Rin when she died. Sesshomaru looked away from her. Rin looked up at him with question in her expression. Why would the lord she adored look away from her like she disgusted him?

"You are not Rin," Sesshomaru said. "She died."

He walked away, Rin watching him go.

"My lord, I was resurrected!" Rin told him.

"How is that possible? Lord Sesshomaru could not, so how could anyone else?" Jaken asked.

"I found myself near a half-demon dog and a lady. They fed me and allowed me to find my lord. They told me they last saw him here," Rin said.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed. 'How could he? How is that possible?'

"I must return to Kaori. Jaken, take care of Rin while I'm gone," Sesshomaru told Jaken and walked towards the well. Rin followed him closely. He looked down at the little girl and saw her questioning look.

"You met up with Lady Kaori? Do you care for her? Are you two mated?" Rin asked.

"Jaken, take care of her," Sesshomaru told Jaken and walked off, Jaken holding Rin back.

He returned to Kaori's time to find Kaori sitting on the couch, a bowl of soup in her hands and a quilt around her shoulders. Kaori's mother sat in a chair holding a cup of hot chocolate. Two mugs of hot chocolate were on the table, steam rising from them. Sesshomaru took one and saw Kaori and her mother snap out of some sort of trance. They blinked a few times and then welcomed Sesshomaru. Kaori sneezed and coughed then took a sip of her soup.

"Are you ill?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's just a cold. It's nothing," Kaori said, sneezing afterwards.

"He's not going to return, will he?" Kaori's mother asked to no one in particular.

Just then, a car pulled up to the driveway and Kaori's father stepped out. He walked in cheerfully and wished everyone a merry Christmas. Kaori put her bowl of soup quickly on the table and ran to her father, her quilt slipping off of her shoulders. Kaori's mother just sat in the chair, a small tear escaping her eye. Sesshomaru did not understand why Kaori was so cheerful her father had returned. As Kaori's father went upstairs to change into something more comfortable, Kaori picked her quilt off of the floor and put it around her shoulders again. She took her soup into her hands and took another sip. She sneezed a few times and Sesshomaru offered to get her some medicine. Kaori said she was already taking some and Sesshomaru relaxed at that comment.

Kaori looked over at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. Once she found out he wasn't looking at her, she glared at him. So, he didn't love her? So she was in love with someone who did not return it? What, does he love someone else? Who? He had only been with her and Jaken for the past week. Sesshomaru caught Kaori glaring at him and turned to look at her. Kaori looked at her soup and stirred it with the spoon. She took another sip and her father walked in.

"Dear, I got a raise!" Kaori's father told her.

"That's great," Kaori's mother said in a monotone.

"You sound really excited," Kaori's father said sarcastically.

"I'm not in such a good mood," Kaori's mother said. "Let's open presents. That might cheer me up."

"Yes, let's!" Kaori's father said, walking over to the tree. He passed one to Kaori, Sesshomaru, Kaori's mother and took one of his own. Kaori opened hers first and found that it was a small rectangular box. Sesshomaru opened his quickly and found that his was the exact same. Kaori opened the box and from the corner of her eye, she saw her mother's eyes light up. She also saw Sesshomaru open his box.

Inside both were golden lockets. Both were in the shape of a heart and on the top was their names. Kaori attempted to open it, but there were no latches to hit to open it. It was smooth all around and Kaori looked questioning up at her mother. The light in her mother's eyes disappeared.

"They will open when something life changing happens," Kaori's mother explained.

Kaori knew what her mother meant. 'When we fall in love,' Kaori thought.

Sesshomaru's could open easily, but since Kaori's couldn't, he decided to act like it couldn't open. He would look at it when he was alone. Maybe when Kaori bathed.

"Let's open the other presents," Kaori offered and watched her parents open their presents from her. Each were a pair of jeans and both parents loved it.

"Here's one for you and you," Kaori's father said, passing Kaori and Sesshomaru packages.

Kaori opened hers to find a first aid kit. She thanked her mother and watched Sesshomaru open his. It was a sword sharpener and he nodded his acceptance.

Kaori's father then passed Kaori and Sesshomaru another present. This time it was from each other.

"When did you go out to get me something?" Kaori asked.

"I had the time," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh," Kaori said and opened the present up.

Inside was a beautiful necklace. Kaori examined it to find that it was real diamonds around it and a beautiful ruby as the amulet. She put it on and smiled at Sesshomaru. She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled back halfway, remembering that he did not love her, but then decided to take a risk when he was ready to open her present and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped what he was doing to look at her and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you," Kaori said and nodded to his present.

He turned back to it and opened it to find that it was the basket she had been wrapping while they were upstairs the night before. He looked closely to find candies inside it. There was also a few omelettes and some packages near the side.

"Those are microwave popcorn bags. There's many kinds there because I didn't know which you liked. Just ask me when you want me to cook it for you," Kaori explained. He thanked her and she smiled at him.

They cleaned up the garbage wrapping paper. Kaori then went upstairs and told Sesshomaru that she was going to get dressed so they could train.

"We will travel to the past to train. There is no point to stay here," he told her.

Kaori nodded and went to her room. She changed into some jeans and a t-shirt; just something casual. She got her running shoes on and headed downstairs. She only saw her parents.

"Sesshomaru said that he was going and that he would meet you there," Kaori's father told her.

"All right. I'll return sometime to see you guys. Love you," Kaori said, kissing both of her parents and leaving.

"Don't you need your backpack?" Kaori's father asked.

"Oh, almost forgot," Kaori said.

"I'll go pack it for you," her father said and headed upstairs.

Kaori sat down on the couch and waited for her father. Her mother joined her.

"Dear, I'm sorry. I truly thought he loved you," Kaori's mother said.

"No, it's ok. As you saw, I don't love him either. No problem," Kaori said.

"What I saw was that he could open it, but didn't want you to feel bad since his could open and yours couldn't," Kaori's mother said.

"No. You misinterpret everything," Kaori told her mother.

"Dear, I know about this stuff," Kaori's mother said. "Just keep the locket on. As soon as you hear it click, you will know he loves you. It's what I did with what was left of my powers. Just trust me."

"I do," Kaori said.

"Will you be returning?" Kaori's mother asked.

"Not this time. Usually no one could come here with me, but since Sesshomaru can now, I'm going to have to use the cave," Kaori answered.

"Ok. I wish you luck," Kaori's mother said.

"I'll need it," Kaori said.

Kaori's father returned with Kaori's bag in hand and handed it to her.

"Be safe," he told her. Kaori smiled and left.

Once on the other side, she realized she could not sense Sesshomaru presence. She climbed out of the well and looked around. She still couldn't sense him nearby, so she went to the village. Halfway there, she heard a familiar voice; Sesshomaru's.

"I thought I killed you," Sesshomaru said.

"Now, now. You know I don't die that easily. Why do you think you couldn't find me after I was dead?" A female voice said.

Kaori crept towards Sesshomaru's voice, trying her best to keep the sound she made as silent as possible. She saw Sesshomaru standing with a woman circling him slowly. Sesshomaru kept his eye on her as much as possible. He never noticed Kaori there.

"I believed Naraku had taken you back to his body," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, he didn't. He resurrected me with a sacred jewel shard. And now I'm more powerful then before. Does this interest you?" The woman spoke.

"Kagura, you remember anything that has to do with the Shikon fragments means nothing to me," Sesshomaru said.

'So, she's Kagura. She tried to kill me three years,' Kaori thought.

"Yes, but now I'm almost as powerful as you," Kagura said.

"I care why?" Sesshomaru said with detest.

"Well, I have always had a fascination in you. Maybe you could do the same," Kagura said, stopping in front of Sesshomaru. She cupped his cheek and Kaori noticed he did not shutter. He just stared down at Kagura, a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"I will not be fascinated in anything," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, so where have you been for the last two days?" Kagura asked. " Not fascinated with a woman?"

"I will not be with another woman after Rin," Sesshomaru told Kagura.

"So, are you fascinated in Rin?" Kagura asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered, taking his eyes away from Kagura.

"But you care. You care and would die for her, correct," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru did not answer. Kaori gasped. She knew he would not lie, but if he told Kagura the truth, it would prove someone could get to him through Rin.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Kaori run away. Sesshomaru glared at Kagura and saw her chuckle.

"So, Rin isn't the only one," Kagura stated.

"Rin isn't one and will never be. She is dead and no longer my responsibility," Sesshomaru said.

"But I saw her in the village as I passed by. How could she be dead?" Kagura asked.

"That is not Rin, but a resurrection of her. I will not be fooled. The smell of dead bodies and graveyard soil is all over her," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I ought to let you know that Inuyasha made a pact with Naraku and resurrected her the same way he did with me," Kagura said and removed her hand from Sesshomaru's cheek. "I will leave, but I will return to check on you."

Kagura disappeared onto her feather and went off with the wind.

Sesshomaru watched Kagura disappear and walked towards Kaori's scent. It led towards the village, but Sesshomaru expected the smell of tears to be with it. There was no evidence that Kaori was crying as she ran, from what Sesshomaru could tell. He reached the village and Rin and Jaken greeted him.

"Lady Kaori came running by here. We expected she would be with you. Were you delayed, my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Yes, by a pest," Sesshomaru answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we going now?" Rin asked.

"We will not leave," Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Why not? We have gotten rid of the annoying human woman," Jaken said.

Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken.

"My lord, please forgive this worthless imp. She is not annoying if you think she is not annoying. I just called her annoying because she always had that odd look upon her face until today," Jaken said, bowing to Sesshomaru.

"What odd look?" Sesshomaru asked. He never caught an odd look from Kaori.

"The same way your father looked at the human girl he had mated," Jaken answered.

Sesshomaru looked ahead. He did not understand what Jaken was talking about. What look? Kaori looked the same at all times. The only thing that changed were her emotions. The one he couldn't figure out, was it this one Jaken was talking about? Is this the look Jaken was talking about?

Sesshomaru walked forward and into Kaori's hut. She was kneeling over her backpack in the middle of the room.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori jumped and turned to look at Sesshomaru.

She had been trying to pry the locket open, but it seems Kaori's mother's powers were strong. Sesshomaru had come in when she was ready to give up and then made her jump by suddenly talking.

Sesshomaru looked at Kaori. She did not look different in any way. She smiled at him and sneaked the locket back under her clothes. He didn't see it and Kaori was glad.

"So, are we going to be going to the training grounds?" Kaori asked.

"Since we cut the visit short at your time, you may relax here," Sesshomaru told her.

"No, we need to keep training," Kaori told him, zipping her backpack up.

"Relax for a day," Sesshomaru ordered.

"You will not order me around anymore!" Kaori yelled.

Sesshomaru stood, not flinching a bit. 'So, she's in a bad mood. I shall leave her to be alone,' Sesshomaru thought. He turned and walked out, Kaori just watching. She didn't mean to drive him away. She hung her head and sat there in silence. This wasn't the best time for her to be going through many emotions. She was like a time bomb ready to go off by the wrong comment. Maybe it was wise for him to leave. Kaori looked back at her backpack and went through it, wondering what her father packed.

He had packed her new first aid kit, many clothes and a stress ball. Kaori giggled and took it out. That would help during this time. She also found that her father had packed a few clothes for Sesshomaru. She put those to the side. She also found a notebook and some pencils and pens. She looked at the first page and found a note there from her father.

_Dear loving daughter,_

_I know that one of these days you will have to go through a cycle and not be able to come home. I got this so you can write down any thoughts you have and not be afraid of who might think of it. Think of it as a diary, just no lock. Keep this with you during your training, journeys and you will thank me for it one of these days. Maybe on the day he breaks your heart or you two get into a huge fight or you get in the best mood ever. _

I ought to tell you if I never get to see you again. I love you, Kaori. Never forget that. When I'm gone, always remind yourself of that along with your mother. Please keep this as your most prized possession. Well, at least underneath the one you love.

_Love,_

_Your father._

Kaori was brought to tears by the end of the letter. Her father always knew how to be sweet and generous and he always looked to the future. She wiped her eyes and held the note to her heart. Sesshomaru walked in to find out why Kaori was crying, but he could not smell any blood, so she wasn't injured. He left when he found Kaori holding a piece of paper to her chest.

Kaori put the paper in a special section in her backpack. She wanted to keep it somewhere Sesshomaru could not find it or to get ripped or damaged.

She looked at the notebook. It had 200 pages of lined paper. She flipped through it and then went to the first page and brought out a pen. She placed the book in her lap and started writing.

_Date: December 25th, 2004._

_Today, the man I love broke my heart. I caught him with another woman talking. Then he admitted that a small girl was the one that he cared about. She had died a couple of years ago, but I do not blame him for still loving her. I would do the same for him. I still love him, yes. But if that love will ever be returned, I must wait. My mother said the locket will click when he loves me. Whether it will happen in a day or year, I don't know. I just hope it happens soon. I will not be able to wait out forever. If I must go through these cycles for a long time, still awaiting his love, I will die. I will wait two years. No longer. If the locket does not click at all during that time, I will discard it along with my love for him. I really don't believe it will be that easy. I just hope it doesn't come down to this._

_The cycle is coming soon. I most likely have to lie to him to get away. What I'll be telling him, I don't know. I must get away from him for seven days or he will find out and I don't think I can control myself if he finds me. The cave I found near the training grounds has already been ready for this. I knew that one day I would need it, but I didn't expect so soon. I will bring this so I can still write instead of scream like I usually do. I pray he does not find me or know I had lied to him. My heart would break if he hates me for lying to him. _

_Kaori. _

Kaori closed the notebook and put her stuff back into the backpack in places she would be able to find them easily. As she zipped the backpack up again, Sesshomaru returned with Jaken behind him. A small girl also followed him. Rin!

Kaori's breath got caught in her throat. She was resurrected! Kaori lowered her gaze to the floor and she could feel Sesshomaru's gaze fall upon her.

He looked at her and saw she was staring at the floor. Was she still upset? There was no scent of fresh tears were present. So, she had just cried at that time. Sesshomaru sat far from Kaori and saw she raised, walking out. Sesshomaru just saw her walk out and had no wishes of pursuing her. Jaken looked worried, but Rin seemed in worst of a mood. She seemed depressed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you do not care for her?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked out of the window and saw Kaori had gone to the stream. He saw her wash her face and then pull something from under her clothing. She tucked it in almost immediately and he saw her shake her head. She turned and looked directly at Sesshomaru. Their eyes locked and neither blinked or looked away. Kaori raised and walked towards him, but as she got closer, Sesshomaru see the sadness in her eyes. He also noticed that the river nearby was rising, though it wasn't raining. Kaori broke the gaze and returned to the hut and sat down on her bed sheets. She held her knees to her chest and she seemed deep in thought.

"Lady Kaori, will you be cooking yourself something to eat?" Jaken asked.

"I'm not hungry," Kaori answered, her gaze not leaving her knees. She hit her head against her knees and Sesshomaru heard her breathing even out later in the night. Rin did not sleep like she usually did. She usually fall asleep long before any adult, but it seemed she was wide awake, her face in obvious concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin mumbled. "He notices close-by demons and enemies, but he doesn't notice Lady Kaori."

"Rin, do not talk of our lord like that. He can notice anything. He has a better eyesight than anyone!" Jaken yelled.

"Kaori is sleeping," Sesshomaru said. Jaken took that as a message to keep it down, but he was wrong. "She's soundly sleeping. Peacefully."

"My lord?" Jaken and Rin asked.

"It's nothing. You two get some sleep. We are traveling tomorrow," Sesshomaru told them.

Rin and Jaken nodded and closed their eyes, attempting to sleep. But both were worried about their lord. He seemed to acting slightly odd around Kaori. He seemed sweeter and caring. Both peeked an eye open when they heard footsteps. They saw Sesshomaru had placed his shirt around Kaori to keep her warm and then seated himself next to her.

* * *

"He's getting soft. One of these days he's going to be killed because he's gotten so soft," Naraku said. He was safely in his castle, watching everything play out through Kanna's mirror. Kagura stood next to him and watched as well.

"It seems he no longer loves Kaori after Rin showed up," Kagura pointed out.

"Yes. Now, if he loves Rin, we could get her to kill him," Kanna suggested.

"She had no skill. She would most likely kill herself accidentally if she ever gets a weapon. Kaori on the other hand, she seems slightly upset with finding out he did not love her. If we can manipulate her into killing him, that would be much better," Naraku said.

"Should I get a demon puppet ready?" Kagura asked.

"No. I think a house call is needed. A personal one," Naraku said, his eyes glittering with evil. "A very personal one."


	8. Dogs, Wolves and Cougars Part 1

Chapter 8: Dogs, Wolves and Cougars Part 1

The next day, Kaori, Rin, Jaken and Sesshomaru left the village to go to the training grounds. It was a silent walk. No one talked. Kaori hung her head down low. Rin walked innocently next to Jaken, both behind Kaori and Sesshomaru.

They got to the training grounds on the same day. Kaori and Sesshomaru constantly trained, but Sesshomaru realized that Kaori seemed to had slowed down and become weaker. He had asked her if she was ill, but she said she was just fine.

* * *

Three days after they had arrived at the training grounds, Kaori started having cramps. It slowed her down even more during training, and she tried her best not to hold her stomach and double over in pain in front of anyone. She finally had enough and confronted Sesshomaru alone.

"I need to return home," Kaori lied.

Sesshomaru did not turn to her or show any acknowledgement that he heard her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"What is the purpose?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori froze. What was she supposed to say?

"New Years Eve. We celebrate the new year," Kaori told him. It wasn't exactly a lie. It was nearing.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umm..." Kaori scratched her head. This was the difficult part. He told her last time that he would not wait longer than three days. She needed at least seven days.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"At least seven days," Kaori told him. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to her.

"No," he said sternly.

"Sesshomaru, I need to. It's important," Kaori told him.

"Just like Christmas. It didn't seem too important," Sesshomaru said.

"Just allow me, please," Kaori pleaded.

"Ah-Un will take you," Sesshomaru told her. "He will drop you off and make sure you have a safe journey to the well. Then he will return."

"I can go on my own. I can control my powers now and be able to protect myself," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "No. Ah-Un will take you or you will not go," he told her.

"Fine," Kaori yelled. "But just to tell you, I have to return home for seven days every month. Hope you can handle it!"

Kaori stomped out of the hut and into Rin.

"Lady Kaori, is everything all right?" Rin asked.

"Move out of my way, brat!" Kaori yelled and walked around Rin in anger.

Rin just walked Kaori walk away, angry at anyone who got in her way. Sesshomaru walked out of the hut in time to see Kaori collapse into tears.

"Women," Sesshomaru whispered. Rin was standing near him and heard him.

"Won't I become a woman one-day?" Rin asked.

"Yes. But you will not turn out like her," Sesshomaru told Rin. "Now come inside to eat."

Rin followed Sesshomaru into the hut and ate some meat that they had cooked up earlier. Jaken walked in later with a message.

"Lady Kaori refuses to return and will leave first thing tomorrow. She orders you, my lord, to get Ah-Un ready for her to load," Jaken said.

"Tell her that she will join us for a meal," Sesshomaru said.

Jaken left. A few minutes later, he returned with a burn mark on his shoulder.

"She called you something that I cannot relay and tells you that if you have anything to say to her, say it to her face," Jaken said, sitting down next to Rin.

Sesshomaru stood and left the hut.

"Master Jaken, why does Lord Sesshomaru deal with Kaori?" Rin asked.

"She is his superior. He must or she could kill him," Jaken informed her. "Now sleep. I don't want to deal with you cranky tomorrow."

"Yes Master Jaken," Rin said and settled down in her furs.

* * *

Outside, in the forest, Sesshomaru came across Kaori. She was sitting against a tree, glaring up at Sesshomaru.

"You will join us for a meal," Sesshomaru told her.

"No," Kaori told him.

"I order you-" Sesshomaru said.

"If I'm correct, I'm the superior. So you can no longer order me any more," Kaori said. She stood, but fell to her side.

"You are injured," Sesshomaru stated.

"It's nothing. It'll heal," Kaori said, sitting down.

Sesshomaru kneeled down to Kaori to look straight at her.

"What is your true reason for leaving?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm sick of you!" Kaori yelled.

"If you need a break, you could just ask," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, excuse me. I asked to return to my family, but no. We have to do it _your _way," Kaori snapped.

"You were just there," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, so? I rarely got to see my family except on holidays. I always had to protect the village. Couldn't do anything without me there. I swear, I'm shocked they're still alive right now," Kaori yelled.

"If you would like to return for how many days you wish, I will allow it. I just do not want you to be killed on your journey there," Sesshomaru told her.

"Don't you get it? I'm immortal! I can't die until I have a daughter and she turns five!" Kaori yelled.

Sesshomaru was silent. He did not know this. If she would have told him, he wouldn't had gotten worried every time he had injured her during battle. He stood and helped Kaori to her feet. She seemed to have healed during their talk because she was now walking just fine.

'So, she tells the truth,' Sesshomaru thought. 'But I do not think she tells the truth about returning home.'

Kaori sat down on her furs and laid with her back to everyone else. She faced the wall and Jaken stared at her.

'What is her problem?' Jaken thought.

Sesshomaru seemed to not want to look at her either and Jaken realized they must have talked in the woods, making each other slightly angry at each other. He sat back and sighed. Maybe it was good that Lady Kaori was leaving.

* * *

The day Kaori was leaving for home, she placed her perfume in her pocket. She put her backpack over her shoulders and walked out. Standing in front of her was a two-headed dragon. Rin seemed to be petting it and Jaken held the reins.

Kaori shrieked and her eyes went wide.

"This is Ah-Un," Sesshomaru told her.

"He's a... a... dragon!" Kaori said.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

"A two-headed dragon," Kaori stated.

"You will be riding him to the well," Sesshomaru told her.

"No way!" Kaori stated.

"You agreed earlier," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, we have two problems here. I'm wearing a skirt and how does he know where the well is?" Kaori asked.

"I took him there this morning," Sesshomaru told her. "He knows the way."

Kaori finally agreed to get on, but the skirt was a problem. Sesshomaru instantly resolved it; change.

Kaori was slightly annoyed at that, but changed into shorts. Sesshomaru didn't not understand her "cut pants," but allowed her to wear it. Kaori hoisted herself up and they went off.

* * *

It took just a few hours. Kaori loved the scenery from up there. The breeze blew her hair and the freedom. Ah-Un seemed not to mind the weight but when he went into a dive, Kaori's nearly choked him, grabbing his neck. She did later let go, but Ah-Un still had a sore neck afterwards.

Kaori got to the well, but did not hop in. She took her perfume out and sprayed some on her neck. It sweetened her scent and she hoisted herself back up on Ah-Un.

"I need you to take me somewhere else. I need to go to a cave near the training grounds. Can you do that?" Kaori asked.

A grunt was her answer and she was taken back into the air.

Kaori instructed Ah-Un where to go and got to the cave. Half of the day had gone by when they reached the cave. Kaori pat Ah-Un and told them to return to Sesshomaru quickly or he would suspect something. Ah-Un grunted and left quickly, Kaori waving to it as it left.

Kaori looked around in the cave. Everything seemed to be where she had left it. Her radio looked in tact like before. Her water wasn't touched. Her furs were still untouched. Kaori curled up in them. They still were soft. Kaori turned the radio and jammed to some tunes, happy to finally have a break from Sesshomaru. She just hoped Sesshomaru didn't suspect anything.

Unfortunately for Kaori, he did. He knew how long it took to get to the well and back, and Ah-Un was late returning. Sesshomaru searched out for Kaori, wondering where she had gone. Surely she hadn't kept Ah-Un long just to irritate him. But then again, Kaori was like that. Just to prove he cared. He turned around and headed back to Rin and Jaken. A woman would not make him a fool.

* * *

It was the third day away and Kaori was already in pain. The cycle had began and she tried her best to keep quiet. She didn't want to lure demons to her by her screaming, and once they smelt her blood, they would think she was injured. It had happened twice. Oddly enough, both backed off once Kaori had called out to them and wondered what they wanted. She had just shaken it off and went back to what she was doing.

During the third night, Kaori heard voices at the mouth of the cave. When she opened her eyes, she saw three people at the mouth of the cave. She could sense they were demons, but they didn't seemed to be angry or evil. They were talking friendly. Kaori jumped when she heard a howl. It was close. Like at the mouth of the cave. One of the people turned and looked at her, the sea blue eyes seeing right at her.

"Hey, it's a human," a male voice said. The one with blue eyes came closer to Kaori and bent down to her.

"Do you know where you are?" A male voice asked. It was more masculine than the other one.

"I'm in a cave?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. The wolf tribe den," the male told her.

"Well, you know how Kagome would act if we ate her," another male voice said.

"Yeah, I know," the male told him.

"So what do we do with her?" The first male asked.

"Well, she must be cold. Middle of a blizzard with no fire. She must be frozen," the male said. He turned to the wood that once held a fire. Before he could do anything, Kaori pointed and a fire started.

"I only know one person who could do that. You can't be her. She's usually around her guard," the male said. "So, how did you do that?"

"It's my power," Kaori told him, sitting up.

She could see now that the male closest to her had handsome male features like tanned skin, buff muscles, and a dashing smile.

"What, some sort of witch?" The male asked.

"Do I look like one?" Kaori asked.

"Truthfully, I don't know. You dress like Kagome. Do you come from the same village as her?" The male asked. The two other males from the mouth came closer and their faces could be seen clearly in the fire. Both were cute, but the one that was talking to Kaori was hot.

"I don't know anyone with that name. And I know everyone in my village," Kaori told him.

"I'm Kouga, leader of the wolf tribe. And you are?" The closest male asked.

"Kaori. Uzuha Kaori," Kaori said. "Most powerful princess in the world."

"Kaori? Isn't she the princess of all?" The first male asked.

"Oh, these are my only comrades, Ginta and Hakkaku," Kouga told Kaori.

"Well, nice to meet you all," Kaori said.

"Princess of all?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. Can light fires, raise seas, cast light-" Hakkaku started.

"And move earth. Yep, that's me," Kaori said.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Kaori," Kouga told her.

"No, just call me Kaori. Hate it when people call me Lady Kaori," Kaori said.

"Or, sorry," Kouga said.

"So, how did you stumble upon our den?" Ginta asked.

"Well, I didn't think this was occupied. When I found it, only skeletons were around," Kaori said.

"Well, it looks like you did a good job here," Kouga complimented.

"Thanks. But the blood stained the floor," Kaori told him. "The only place that wasn't stained was the furs and this spot."

"That's my bed," Kouga told her.

Kaori's eyes went wide and uncovered herself from the furs. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. You can have if you want," Kaori apologized. Kouga pushed her back on the furs.

"Hey, stay. You're the one in heat," Kouga told her.

Kaori's eyes went wide and backed away. She had completely forgotten. It was the reason the had fled from Sesshomaru. Demons would be attracted because she was in heat. Her scent would turn all males on. Even humans. Kaori gave him a weak smile, but she was still worried and was backed against the wall.

"Hey, what's her problem?" Hakkaku asked.

"Don't know," Ginta answered. "Must be one of the weird ones out there."

"I'm not crazy!" Kaori yelled.

She doubled over in pain after that comment.

"Well, if you don't rest, you will be considered crazy," Kouga told Kaori.

"It's all right. I'm wide-awake. I'll be fine," Kaori told Kouga.

"I have a fiance. You do not need to worry," Kouga told Kaori.

"Didn't Kagome tell you she didn't love you back? Remember? She said she would go with Inuyasha," Ginta reminded.

"I will never give up on her!" Kouga growled.

"A one-sided love. Like mine," Kaori whispered.

"In love, huh? Then why are you out here alone while in heat? Shouldn't you be with the one you love?" Hakkaku asked.

"He doesn't exactly love me," Kaori told Hakkaku.

"Just like Kagome," Ginta said. Kouga growled and Kaori looked at Kouga.

He was good looking and from how he was reacting over this Kagome, he was protective. They had something in common with the one-sided love, but she was in love with Sesshomaru. Maybe he could be next in line after Sesshomaru.

"So, it's a blizzard out there, huh?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah. Seems like it just happened out of the blue. No warning at all. It was a clear day yesterday," Ginta said, seating himself next to Kaori. Hakkaku did the same on the other side and Kouga stayed in front of her.

It seemed he was trying to restrain himself. Her scent was making him go crazy. She was good looking and her smile captured his heart. But Kagome was still in his heart. But his heartbreak would cure if he could hook up with Kaori. But she was in love with someone. Kouga smiled. The person didn't return her love. Maybe there was a chance.

"What's so funny?" Kaori asked.

Kouga snapped out of his daze to look at Kaori.

"You're smiling. I need a laugh. What's so funny?" Kaori asked.

Kaori took Kaori's hands into his and looked sweetly into her eyes.

"Kaori, I love you. Will you be my mate?" Kouga asked. Ginta and Hakkaku burst into a fit of giggles.

"Kouga, that's very generous of you," Kaori said. She was blushing. She was just glad it was nighttime.

"Yes, I know you love this idiot who won't return your love. But if and when you give up on him, I will be waiting, forever," Kouga told her.

"No, Kouga, he's not an idiot," Kaori told Kouga. If Sesshomaru ever found out about this, he would kill Kouga.

"Really? Then who is this guy?" Kouga asked.

"Well, he's a powerful demon," Kaori hinted. She knew they would most likely freak if she told them it was Sesshomaru.

"Oh, how sweet of you," Kouga said and pulled Kaori into his embrace. "I didn't know you had feelings for me so soon."

"Kouga, no. It's someone else," Kaori said.

"Who could be more powerful than me?" Kouga asked.

"Him!" Ginta and Hakkaku yelled and pointed to the mouth of the cave. A tall man stood at the mouth of the cave. Kaori gulped and pulled herself from Kouga's embrace. He had found her.

Sesshomaru walked forward, his boa swishing as he walked.

"So, you lied to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had a reasonable explanation," Kaori said. "Please, let me explain."

Kouga was growling at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked down at him from the corner of his eye.

"So, this is your new dog boy, huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Ok, way too emotional. Naraku vibe here,' Kaori thought. Kaori stood and positioned herself to attack like Sesshomaru had taught her.

"Huh. He taught you way too foolishly. No one battles like that anymore," Sesshomaru said and transformed into Naraku. Kouga continued to growl, but did nothing.

"Damn it! You froze me!" Kouga yelled.

"Quiet, wolf," Naraku said.

Ginta and Hakkaku didn't move either. The woman who had killed most of their comrades was walking towards them. Kagura!

"Ah, Kagura. Glad you could join us," Naraku said. His eyes held an evil glint.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Kagura said.

"I ought to tell you, that man you love does not love you in return," Naraku told Kaori.

"I knew that," Kaori said. She made no attempt to attack anymore for she was frozen as well.

"Yes, but did you know it was because he loves someone else?" Naraku asked.

"Yeah, the girl," Kaori said.

"No, me," Kagura corrected.

"You?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, me. We've been having something going on for quite some time," Kagura said.

"I don't exactly care, you see," Kaori said.

Kouga was watching the entire conversation. He could tell what Kaori had said wasn't a lie, but wasn't the complete truth.

"You don't actually believe that?" Kagura asked.

"I don't care. It's his life, not mine," Kaori said. Her eyes clenched in pain.

"Ah, you are in heat," Naraku said. "A very weak time for human females."

"Shut up! Demons go through it too!" Kaori yelled.

"Is this true?" Naraku asked. Kagura looked like she was blushing.

"Let's have this conversation some other time," Kagura offered. "We've finished what we've come to do."

Kagura and Naraku strolled out of the cave and Kaori, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku could finally move. Kaori fell forward, caught by Kouga.

"Careful," Kouga said. Kaori was already unconscious. Kouga laid her on her furs and wrapped her up. "Poor girl."

"Wonder why they were having that conversation about Sesshomaru. Isn't he Inuyasha's half-brother?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Kagome tell us that he hated humans? Then why is she with him?" Hakkaku asked.

"She isn't exactly human. She's immortal, but still goes through human cycles," Kouga told them. "So he's not officially taking in a human woman."

"But still, why were they talking about him? Does she know him?" Ginta asked.

"Maybe he's the one she loves and it's only one-sided," Hakkaku suggested.

"If that's the case, keep your mouth shut. Never mention that conversation. Act like it never happened," Kouga told them.

"Yes, Kouga," Ginta and Hakkaku said.

They all looked at Kaori. She looked so peaceful. So innocent and undisturbed. Kouga moved a stray hair away from her face. He hoped she would sleep peaceful for the rest of the night.

* * *

During this, Sesshomaru was getting slightly worried. He didn't know why, just he had a feeling Kaori was in trouble. Just as soon as it started, it disappeared. He told Jaken to take care of Rin and he would return soon. He turned into his ball of energy and fled towards the well. Once he arrived, he could tell Kaori had been there. So, she did go home. His suspicions were incorrect. The odd thing he could tell was that the scent didn't go into the well. It just stopped there. He sniffed around, but found no scent of her. There was one that smelt like her, but sweeter. He thought something had happened to her, but unless she was killed on the spot and then turned invisible, Kaori just disappeared.

He sniffed around and found that the sweetness in the look-alike smell was fading.

'She tricked me. She will pay,' Sesshomaru thought and followed her scent to her. She was going to pay, no matter what her excuse was for lying to him.


	9. Dogs, Wolves and Cougars Part 2

Chapter 9: Dogs, Wolves and Cougars Part 2

Kaori turned in her sleep. Outside of dreamland, Kouga and his comrades were worried about her. It was noon and she still hadn't awakened. Kaori's eyes fluttered opened as she sat up. As soon as she saw the bright sunlight, she knew she had overslept. Well, at least she didn't have to go to school in this era.

"Kaori, you all right?" Ginta asked.

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"You slept really long. Longer than anyone I know," Ginta answered.

"Well, I sometimes sleep this long," Kaori informed him. "It's normal for me."

Kaori stretched and asked to have some privacy. Kouga got the message, seeing that he once was stuck to care for some females in another clan. They always asked for privacy and Kouga had finally understood when someone said that. Though, Ginta and Hakkaku just looked at each other questioning. Once they saw their leader start to leave, they followed.

"Kouga, are you just going to leave her alone, especially during this time?" Hakkaku asked.

"She wanted to be able to change into something else," Kouga said.

"Huh?" Ginta and Hakkaku asked.

"She a woman. Have you ever walked in on a girl bathing?" Kouga asked.

"No," both men answered.

"No wonder you don't know what she was talking about. And you guys wonder why you don't have mates," Kouga sighed.

Kaori came to the mouth of the cave to allow the guys back in.

"Hey, you guys are-" Kaori started. "No, it can't be."

"It's that mutt, Inuyasha," Kouga said, cracking his knuckles. "I've longed for a fight."

Kaori ran inside very quickly for a human and started packing up. How is it that he found her? Did he go to her time and found out she wasn't there? She zipped up her bag and ran out, not noticing she had left behind the notebook her father had given her. As she was exiting, she saw him. The tall and proud Sesshomaru, glaring right at her. Kaori sprinted to her left, but was stopped by Kouga.

"Let me go!" Kaori ordered.

"Lord Sesshomaru says he wants to talk to you," Ginta said.

"Well, I don't want to talk to him," Kaori yelled, trying to push her way through.

Sesshomaru just watched Kaori give up and hang her head.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't want you to find out," Kaori said. Kouga looked at his comrades. They understood, but from the emotion in Sesshomaru's eyes, he didn't.

"Find out what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Look, this isn't the best subject to ask a female about," Kouga said, letting Kaori go.

"I do not take advice from wolves like you," Sesshomaru told Kouga, not once looking at him.

"Is that an insult?" Kouga asked. Ginta and Hakkaku ran to their leader to hold him back.

"Tell me why you would lie to me," Sesshomaru ordered Kaori.

"She's your superior. She should be ordering you around," Kouga yelled. Sesshomaru gave Kouga a glared, but that didn't silence the wolf, nor stop him from trying to lash out at Sesshomaru.

"It's ok, Kouga. I'll tell him," Kaori said and walked inside the cave.

'I thought she said she would tell me,' Sesshomaru thought, but followed her into the cave.

"That's my den! Get out!" Kouga yelled.

"Kouga, calm down. Sesshomaru's powerful. Don't attack him," Hakkaku told his leader.

"I could take him any day!" Kouga boasted.

"It would kill Kaori if you attacked him. Remember last night," Ginta reminded.

Kouga stopped struggling at that comment. Ginta did have a point. He fixed his armour and furs and strolled into the den casually. He saw that Kaori seemed to be avoiding Sesshomaru. She sat in the corner of the den while Sesshomaru stood near the mouth of the cave. Kouga seated himself next to Kaori and Kouga could have swore he heard Sesshomaru growl. Kouga wanted to take a risk at the moment, but Kaori ruined it.

"I'm going through a cycle," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"A cycle?"Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh... It's..." Kaori stuttered.

"She's in heat," Ginta blurted out.

Kaori's eyes went wide and she buried her face into her hands. It was a very embarrassing moment. In Kaori's time, guys would actually not have to ask about this stuff. They would learn it in school.

"That doesn't explain why you lied," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori clenched her eyes and bit her lip, trying her best not to scream out. The smell of fresh blood hit Sesshomaru's nose along with everyone else's.

"You are injured," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, no," Kaori said.

"I knew you were in heat, but why are you bleeding?" Kouga asked.

"Uh..." Kaori stuttered. "You really don't know about humans?"

"I detest humans. Why should I know about humans?" Sesshomaru asked. "Just explain why you lied and we will leave."

"It's not as simple as that," Kaori said. "You see, with this princess thing and all, my scent makes all males go crazy. Like, I smell **_really _**attractive to them and makes them think they have strong feelings and make moves on me."

"I would be able to control myself," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, it's not just that. During this, I also am affected," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow along with Kouga, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

"Explain," Sesshomaru said.

"I lose control around any male," Kaori blurted out.

Sesshomaru kept his eyebrow raised as Kouga and his comrades lowered their jaws.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. Kaori hid her face into her hands. She couldn't believe she had just said that to four males. "But then why did you go running to another male?"

"Excuse me?" Kaori asked.

'He just didn't. He just didn't say what I think he said,' Kaori thought.

"Why did you go running to another male? It doesn't tie in with your explanation," Sesshomaru said.

"Ugh! You little-" Kaori said standing. "I can't believe you just said that!"

Sesshomaru just watched her raise. He saw her clenched fists were shaking with rage. Kouga was even up against the wall. Or just standing as far away as possible.

"I do not know of this insult I said," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Bastard!" Kaori yelled. Ginta and Hakkaku winced, knowing who Sesshomaru was. He wasn't one to take kindly to name calling. Though, to everyone but Kaori's surprise, Sesshomaru stood and took it.

"I should kill you where you stand," Kaori yelled. It echoed down the cave.

"Why don't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because your training me. That's the only reason," Kaori yelled.

Her mind actually believed that. It wasn't because she was in love with him. It was because he was training her. She mixed up love with admiration. Kaori fell to her knees onto her furs. She wasn't in love with him. This whole thing her mom was saying just confused her. It wasn't love. It wasn't love. Kaori closed her eyes and examined all the facts to why she thought she loved him. Maybe because she kissed him? No, it was just a reward. Maybe her saving his ass too many times to count? No, he was just a friend. What friend wouldn't do that for another friend? The locket? Her mom did say his opened when he had it. She did say it would open when she fell in love with him.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. "Explain why you are in the wolf den with three wolf demons. If you are telling the truth, you would be far away from any male as possible."

"Well, excuse me for making a mistake. I found this cave abandoned and used it for this cycle. I just found out yesterday," Kaori told him.

"Well, I believe it was stupid not to tell me the truth," Sesshomaru said.

"What was I supposed to say?" Kaori asked.

"Just tell me the truth. Did you truly believe that I would take _you _during this time?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What does that mean?" Kaori asked, glaring at Sesshomaru. Kouga could have swore that he heard a crack of thunder outside.

"I would not take any human for my mate, under no circumstances," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not human," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru gave her a glance from the corner of his eye and then looked outside. "I would still not take you."

Kaori tried her best to keep her emotions in check. 'Tell me again why I put up with him,' Kaori told herself. 'Tell me.'

"Hey, let's change the subject, huh?" Ginta suggested.

"I agree," Hakkaku said. They hated the arguing between Sesshomaru and Kaori. They didn't know how trained Kaori was with her powers, but they knew Sesshomaru killed without mercy. If Kaori wasn't trained enough, she could be killed instantly.

"Hey, when was the last time you ate?" Kouga asked.

"Uh, four days ago," Kaori whispered. A small rumble came from Kaori's stomach.

"Ginta, Hakkaku. Please go get something for us all to eat. We wouldn't want her to starve," Kouga said looking over at Kaori. Kaori seemed to not be looking at him or Sesshomaru. She preferred to watch the guys leave to hunt, then revert her attention to the ground.

"Hey, everything will be fine," Kouga told her, pulling her into his lap. Kaori gave a slight yelp, but snuggled into his warmth. Sesshomaru never held her like this.

This time both of them heard it. A low growl from Sesshomaru. Kaori looked over at him with worried eyes and saw he was looking away. Into the night.

"Night!" Kaori screamed and leaped from Kouga's hands. She picked her backpack up and sprinted out of there before Kouga or Sesshomaru noticed where she had gone. Sesshomaru did not follow her. He just stood and heard Kaori cursing herself. He heard the splash of water and a relieving sigh. Kouga had stood and came to the mouth of the cave.

Sesshomaru just cast Kouga a glance.

"She's bathing," Sesshomaru told Kouga.

Kouga stopped and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Uh, thanks," Kouga said. "Ever walked in on a girl bathing?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kouga and turned to look back to the sky.

"It's a terrible sight. They splash around, throw rocks and anything else they can get their hands on at you, then never talk to you again," Kouga shared.

"I know," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, so you are a male! I thought so," Kouga said gleefully.

Sesshomaru gave Kouga a sideways glare and turned to look at the sky again.

Splashing was suddenly heard and screaming. Sesshomaru walked out and turned to find Kaori covering herself with her towel, holding a rock in one hand, keeping the towel up with the other. Her back was to Sesshomaru and an oncoming Kouga.

"What's going on?" Kouga yelled.

Kaori shrieked and turned suddenly to face Kouga. She also saw Sesshomaru and backed up, almost falling into the spring again. Kouga was quicker and caught her arm the was holding the rock and pulled her to his chest. Kaori held her towel still, but dropped the rock. Sesshomaru had noticed Ginta and Hakkaku standing there, blushing. They held two dead deer over their shoulders, their kill. Sesshomaru glared at them and they hurried into the cave.

"Hey, you all right?" Kouga whispered.

"Now I am," Kaori said.

"Good. You frightened me when you screamed," Kouga told her. Kaori giggled and looked into his blue eyes.

"I think I should get dressed," Kaori suggested.

"Yeah," Kouga agreed, releasing Kaori. She stepped back to the water's edge and waited until the males left. Sesshomaru didn't, though.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, just fine," Kaori told him.

'Is that concern?' Kaori thought.

Sesshomaru left and Kaori went through her backpack. The clothes that her father had packed weren't exactly covering ones and it was in the middle of winter!

Most of her shirts showed her mid drift. She had pants, but most were very light. She had more skirts and shorts than pants. She had only one jacket, but she had left that inside. Kaori then shook her head when she realized her father packed her bikini. Kaori found a sweater or two and got one out along with one pair of pants.

She dressed quickly and joined the males inside. Kouga was yelling at his comrades for walking in on Kaori.

"Well at least we understand now why girls need privacy," Ginta said after the lecture.

"Yeah. And why Kouga's crazy about her," Hakkaku said, looking at Kaori's body as she passed them.

Kaori giggled and placed her dirty clothes to the side. Most of them had bloodstains on them and she would need to wash them at home to get the blood out. The stain remover was only at home and she hated that.

Kaori said down after putting her coat on and lit a fire. Kouga kept growling at his comrades who jumped every few minutes. Suddenly Kaori sneezed.

Kouga moved next to Kaori and rubbed her arms, warming her up.

"Thanks. Hey, you must be cold. So little clothing," Kaori said to Kouga.

"Nah, the cold is nothing to me," Kouga boasted.

Kaori didn't look convinced and leaned into Kouga.

"I have no clothing for you, so this will have to do," Kaori said, leaning her head into her chest. Kaori nearly yelped when Kouga picked her up and placed her into his lap, but she had gotten used to Kouga's sudden movements on her.

Kaori looked at Sesshomaru. She could have sworn that she caught his amber eyes glaring at her before turning away. Her thoughts were cut short when Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kouga," Kaori whispered.

"Yes?" Kouga asked.

"You think you're over-doing it?" Kaori asked.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Kouga asked.

"No," Kaori answered and rested in his arms.

"Are you hungry?" Kouga asked.

"Not yet," Kaori whispered.

"Ok, tell me when you are," Kouga whispered.

Kaori gave a light nod and made herself comfortable in Kouga's arms.

Sesshomaru was watching the entire thing until Kaori had caught him looking at her. He then heard every word they said. How he despised Kouga. Kaori was his responsibility, not his. He was the one to take care of her, not him. Sesshomaru would have growled out of anger, but Ginta and Hakkaku were whispering now.

"Hey, didn't Kaori look good in the spring?" Ginta asked.

"Yeah. I don't think this feeling I'm having for her is because of the heat. She's really good looking," Hakkaku said, remembering what had happened.

"If only she hadn't burnt us," Ginta said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't know how she did it," Hakkaku admitted.

"Maybe something triggers it," Ginta suggested.

"Maybe," Hakkaku repeated.

Kouga smiled as he heard Kaori's breathing even out. She had falling asleep in his arms! He was happy he could comfort her. He brushed a stray hair out of her face and heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Hey, dog boy, why do you keep growling? That's all you do since we met," Kouga announced.

Sesshomaru turned completely to look at Kouga. The reason he growled wasn't because of Kouga. It was because of the conversation Ginta and Hakkaku were having. His amber eyes glared at Kouga.

"What? It is the truth," Kouga said.

"Hold your tongue. The reason I growl is no business of a wolf," Sesshomaru said.

"Do you care about her or something?" Kouga asked.

"I do not care. Do not accuse me of such stupidity," Sesshomaru said.

"So it's stupid to fall in love," Kouga said.

"The one you love always gets put in danger. They use them to get to you. What type of love is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you do have that human child with you," Kouga said.

Sesshomaru's eyes glared at Kouga. 'How dare he talk about Rin,' Sesshomaru thought. 'She's dead. Why should I care?'

"End of conversation," Sesshomaru told Kouga, turning to look outside.

"This conversation doesn't end until I say it ends," Kouga told Sesshomaru.

"Kouga, if you don't keep it down, Kaori might awaken," Ginta warned.

Kouga glared at Sesshomaru, but was silent. He want Kaori to sleep peacefully, not a worry on her mind. Little did he know that he had awaken Kaori earlier.

She stirred in Kouga's lap and opened her eyes to two sea blue ones.

"Hey," Kouga said.

"I'm hungry now," Kaori said.

"Oh, well, ok," Kouga said. He didn't want to leave Kaori, but he was the only one who had skill to cut the meat. Sesshomaru was already kneeling over one of the deer and cut some meat off. He passed it to Kaori so she could cook it. She dug her head into Kouga's chest at the first sight of the deer's blood. She didn't want to think of blood or she would think about her cramps, resurfacing them. Sure enough, pain hit her stomach and she clenched her eyes, biting her lip.

"Idiot. She doesn't eat raw meat," Kouga said. He got a glare, but Sesshomaru said nothing. He placed it on a stick on put it near the fire. After it was well done, he passed it to Kaori again. She looked over at the meat and took little bites. She never had an appetite during this time. She only ate half of her helping. Kouga took the rest and finished it off. Kaori just laughed and fell asleep later that night. Sesshomaru was glaring at her throughout the night along with Kouga. Kouga glared at Sesshomaru, but every time he felt Kaori stir in his arms, he would place a light kiss on her forehead. Sesshomaru finally had enough of watching Kaori lay in another man's arms and walked outside for some alone time. He needed to think alone.

He walked down the mountain to the forest. While he walked through the forest, he thought.

Was he getting jealous? No. That Sesshomaru never got jealous. Especially over a woman that he barely knew. A light breeze blew threw the trees and Sesshomaru's hair blew around him. A scent hit Sesshomaru's nose suddenly.

"Naraku," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Nope," A feminine voice said.

"Wind Sorceress Kagura," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura walked out, fanning herself.

"Sesshomaru, dear. How have you've been?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru just watched Kagura come closer.

"Cat got your tongue?" Kagura asked.

"I do not want to speak to one like you," Sesshomaru said.

"Why not? Is our relationship over?" Kagura asked.

"We don't have a relationship, nor ever will," Sesshomaru hissed, turning to leave.

"That's not what your sweet girl inside thinks," Kagura said.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru said, looking at Kagura from the corner of his eye.

"It seems I gave her a visit with Naraku and we told her that you and I have something going on," Kagura shared, coming closer.

"Lies," Sesshomaru said.

"You and I know that, but she doesn't," Kagura said. "Better watch your back. She might be getting feelings for that wolf that holds her at the moment."

"I do not care," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, the brave Sesshomaru just lied!" Kagura exclaimed, covering her mouth with her fan. "Say it ain't so."

"I do not care she is in the arms of another man. She contains no feelings of mine," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, because Rin does," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru glared and looked ahead.

"Good bye, Kagura," Sesshomaru said walking away. Kagura chuckled loudly and flew off. Things were going according to plans.

Sesshomaru returned to the cave to find Kaori laying on the floor. Kouga was rubbing his arms and growling. Kaori's eyes were just fluttering open.

"Bitch!" Kouga yelled at her.

"Huh?" Kaori said sleepily.

"You used your powers on me," Kouga yelled.

"I don't understand," Kaori told him, rubbing her eyes. She then held the back of her head. "I have a killer headache."

"That's what you get from burning me. I threw you off once you burnt me," Kouga told her.

"I did not," Kaori told him.

"I have the burn marks to prove it!" Kouga exclaimed. "I thought you were just getting a fever, but them you burst into flames, burning me."

"Burst into flames?" Kaori asked.

"You were surrounded in flames. We were worried," Ginta explained. Hakkaku nodded his agreement.

Sesshomaru just watched the conversation. He was slightly worried when he found Kouga had thrown Kaori to the stone floor, but then remembered she couldn't die.

"Hey, it's ok. You just startled me," Kouga told her. "You can come back if you want to."

Kaori palms held fire and Kaori shook her head no, extinguishing the flames.

"I think it would be wise not to join you," Kaori told Kouga.

Kouga shrugged and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes.

Kaori rubbed her arms and before she knew what had happened, she was in someone's lap.

"Uh," Kaori said and looked up to the cold face of Sesshomaru.

"Sleep," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I think I'll be just fine in my furs," Kaori told Sesshomaru trying to leave his lap. She didn't want to burn Sesshomaru while she slept. One headache was bad enough.

She was pulled to Sesshomaru's chest forcefully. He didn't even blink an eye.

"Sleep," Sesshomaru ordered again.

Kaori stirred to get comfortable, but Sesshomaru had her pinned against his chest.

"How the hell am I supposed to sleep if I'm uncomfortable," Kaori snapped.

Sesshomaru released his tight hold on her and watched Kaori stir, but not leave his lap. She ended up leaning her head in his shoulder, legs over his. Her hands were resting on his chest, Sesshomaru not minding at all. Her held her waist and sat down instead of the kneeling position he was in. She slightly yelped, but caught the angered glare from Sesshomaru and closed her eyes to sleep.

She couldn't exactly fall asleep on cue and Sesshomaru knew that. Kaori finally thought about the training she would have to catch up on by the time this cycle was over and fell asleep. Once everyone heard her breathing even out, they all started chatting quietly about her.

"Why did she burn me?" Kouga asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe she doesn't like you," Hakkaku suggested.

Kouga glared at him before asking, "who doesn't like me?"

"I don't," Sesshomaru admitted.

"That was just because I was holding your girl in my arms. You got jealous, that's all," Kouga snapped.

Sesshomaru glared at him and held Kaori closer. Maybe that was why.

Suddenly, an odd sound came from something next to Kouga. He had accidentally hit the button on the radio that turned it on and while it was off, turn the volume up really high. Kaori stirred and opened her eyes. The loud music was the first thing she noticed. The second was that she was freezing. And outside. Sesshomaru had leaped to get her out of danger while dealing with the "demon." Kouga hit the radio a few times, but it didn't shut it off. Sesshomaru extended his claws, but before he attacked, Kaori had sped inside to save her only radio. She shut it off and turned the dial for volume down.

"Who turned that up and on?" Kaori asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What is that thing?" Kouga asked, rubbing his ears. He didn't even hear himself asked the question. He only knew he said something.

"It's a radio," Kaori told him.

"What? I saw your lips move, but I couldn't hear anything," Kouga yelled.

Kaori put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet and was suddenly pulled to Sesshomaru side.

"That's the third time you've deafen me," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori laughed nervously and Sesshomaru just looked down at her. She felt his claws on her skin, but they weren't piercing her skin. Yet.

"Look, I'm sorry. This time it wasn't my fault. Someone turned it up and on," Kaori told him.

"I did not hear what you just said. What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori came up to his ear.

"It's a radio," Kaori said in his ear. He heard it clearly.

"What does it do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It plays music," Kaori told him. This time it was louder. He pulled her away.

"Music?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The fast tunes at the party," Kaori explained.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly and looked over at the wolves. They seemed to still be having trouble with their ears and Sesshomaru took this a good time to talk to Kaori privately. Without overhearing ears.

"The locket your mother gave me, why does mine open and not yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, well, it's my mother's powers. She put some sort of spell on it and it would open at a specific time in our lives," Kaori said.

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh," Kaori said. 'Think fast. What do you know about him from the history books?' Kaori thought.

Sesshomaru looked down at her intensely. "I'm waiting," Sesshomaru said.

"When our father dies," Kaori said quickly. It was the only thing that came to mind.

"Understood," Sesshomaru said.

"What's understood?" Kouga yelled.

"Nothing," Kaori yelled.

"End of conversation," Sesshomaru whispered.

Kaori turned to leave, but Sesshomaru caught something glimmering beneath Kaori clothes. With sudden curiosity, he grabbed it, halting Kaori in her tracks. It was the locket she had gotten.

"You wear this," Sesshomaru announced.

"Yeah," Kaori said nervously. She was hoping he wouldn't find out she still had it.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"It has an odd clasp. I do not know how to wear it," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori chuckled before holding out her palm. Sesshomaru pulled out the locked and put it in her palm.

"Have you looked inside?" Kaori asked.

"I will wait until yours can open," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori stood on tip- toes and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck to clasp it. She was stopped was one of his hands.

"This is how you put it on," Kaori explained.

He released her and she clasped it, trailing her hand down the chain. She stopped at the locket and looked up at Sesshomaru. His amber eyes looked down at her.

"So, Kaori, what is that loud device?" Kouga asked, ruining the moment. Kaori pulled her eyes from his and went to Kouga.

"A radio. Plays music and tunes," Kaori told him.

"Odd thing. We usually play tunes with instruments," Kouga told her, kicking it.

"Hey, that's my only one," Kaori exclaimed.

"Oh. Sorry," Kouga said.

"It's ok. Umm, if you don't mind, I am getting tired," Kaori said after yawning widely.

Sesshomaru sat down to relax and felt weight on his lap. He looked down to find two baby blue eyes looking up at him.

"Is this ok with you?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru gave her a slight nod and she closed her eyes, relaxing and falling asleep immediately.

"She's your mate?" Kouga asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"Intended?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori's eyes closed.

"Not yet," Sesshomaru said in a whisper.

"Ah, so she's a possibility," Kouga said cheerfully. "Wait until mutt finds out about this."

Kouga finally caught one of Sesshomaru's glares to him.

"If you should tell Inuyasha, I shall hunt you down personally and kill you and revive you until I get sick of that game," Sesshomaru threatened.

"Look, it was just a joke," Kouga said waving his hands in front of him.

"I do not take kindly to jokes," Sesshomaru told Kouga. Kaori stirred in Sesshomaru hands and Sesshomaru was silent.

"She's beautiful person. Never realized princesses were so pretty," Kouga mentioned. "It would work out for you, wouldn't it? A lord, a princess."

"I will not mate a human," Sesshomaru told Kouga. "I need a pure heir."

"True, but other lords are just doing fine without pure ones," Kouga explained.

"That's pathetic," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Maybe an heir from her would be more powerful than a full blood son," Kouga explained. "Those powers are pretty powerful."

Sesshomaru considered this. Kouga did have a point. She was more powerful than any other demon. Maybe her powers would allow him to have a full blood son. He shouldn't hope. She still went through human cycles.

"But it's a possibility that it would be a half-breed," Kouga said.

"This conversation is over. Kaori is stirring," Sesshomaru stated. Kouga looked over at his comrades. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were open wide. Kouga moved over next to them.

"What's your problem?" Kouga asked.

"You just had an actual conversation with Sesshomaru and weren't attempted to be killed afterwards," Hakkaku told Kouga.

"I don't understand," Kouga admitted.

"Never mind. Just if you are thinking of mating Kaori, it wouldn't be a good idea. Just look at them," Ginta stated, looking at Sesshomaru and Kaori. Kaori had awakened and was looking up at Sesshomaru.

"You should sleep," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not that tired," Kaori told him.

"Want to train tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Are you asking for my permission? This is a first!" Kaori exclaimed.

"If you are not up to it, I understand," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll try to train, but don't go too hard on me. My cramps are still acting up," Kaori said, placing a hand on her stomach. Sesshomaru looked down at her hand and placed one on top of it. Kaori gasped.

"Cramps," Sesshomaru repeated. "Like when you stay in a position too long?"

"Yeah, just no matter how much I move, it hurts," Kaori explained, repositioning herself. She couldn't get comfortable.

"Stop moving," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not exactly comfortable," Kaori told him, moving a little bit more.

"Stop moving," Sesshomaru repeated. He held Kaori's shoulder that stopped her. She looked up at Sesshomaru and his amber eyes reflected her own.

He moved her on his own, moving her legs to under her and resting her head underneath his chin. Her hands were positioned on his chest, but Kaori had to move. That wasn't comfortable either.

Sesshomaru eventually gave up and pushed her off. She didn't hit her head this time, but her ass hurt.

"I told you not to move," Sesshomaru told her, raising. Kaori caught a shine from Sesshomaru claws and held up her hands to protect herself. The brought a firewall around her. Sesshomaru was astonished, but he walked off, ignoring the gasp from Ginta, Hakkaku and Kaori.

"Yeah, they have a great relationship," Kouga said, moving over to Kaori. He touched her and her skin burned, burning Kouga's finger.

"Hey, control yourself. It's just me," Kouga said, bringing his finger back.

"I don't understand," Kaori said, running after Sesshomaru. Kouga stood astonished by Kaori's actions.

Kaori ran out, freezing cold. She held her arms and searched for Sesshomaru. She could hear his growling, but she couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori called out.

The growling stopped and a rustle in the trees was heard.

"What are you doing out here? You'll get sick," Sesshomaru said, coming from Kaori's left.

"I was worried. You just left suddenly, angry. I didn't know if you were angry at me or not," Kaori explained, shivering. She sneezed and felt something be placed around her shoulders.

"Stupid," Sesshomaru said, placing his hands on her shoulders over his shirt he had just placed on her.

"Aren't you going to get cold?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, but not sick like you will. Let's get back," Sesshomaru said, leading her to the cave. A growl was heard and Kaori was forced to stop by Sesshomaru's hands.

"Why did you growl?" Kaori asked.

"I didn't," Sesshomaru told her, looking around.

Kaori went on full alert after that comment. Something had just growled at her and Sesshomaru, and it didn't seem friendly.

Two red, glowing eyes were seen by Sesshomaru behind Kaori. He leaped away before explaining anything. All Kaori noticed was the sound of a sword being unsheathed and a slash. One whine was heard and Sesshomaru walked out of the bushes calmly.

"Stupid cougar," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori giggled before sneezing and Sesshomaru returned to Kaori's side.

"Let's get back before we have any more idiots join us," Sesshomaru told Kaori, putting his hands on her shoulders again. They got near the cave and another growl was heard, followed by many others.

Many red flashing eyes were seen surrounding them. Sesshomaru glared and looked around. He had no choice but to fight.

Before he could, though, a demon walked out of the shadows.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. Lovely night, huh? The smell of a fellow cougar is radiating off of your sword. Tell us you didn't kill our brother and we will allow you to pass," the demon said.

"He challenged me," Sesshomaru stated. Kaori felt the grip on her shoulders increase, but did not harm her.

"Ah, so you did kill him. I have no choice to avenge my comrade and kill you," the demon said and swept her hand. Kaori was pushed aside while Sesshomaru drew his Tokijin. Slashes were heard along with whines before Kaori saw blood staining the grass.

Kaori suddenly heard a growl next to her and she closed her eyes, screaming high pitched. Sesshomaru turned suddenly to see the cougar. He leaped and before he could stop himself, he saw Kaori put up the same firewall. It stopped the cougar making it reel backwards, but Sesshomaru went right through it. He landed on top of Kaori, her eyes clenched lightly closed as she held herself.

Sesshomaru was face to face with Kaori, lying on top of her. Kaori's eyes opened, expecting to see the red eyes of a pouncing cougar, but saw the worried amber eyes of Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whispered.

Sesshomaru wasn't expecting to be this close to Kaori and lifted himself off of Kaori.

"Next time, don't scream unless you need help. You did fine on your own," Sesshomaru said and heard the surviving cougars retreat while Kouga and his comrades hurried to Sesshomaru and Kaori. Sesshomaru walked over to his sword he had dropped and sat down, leaning against a tree.

Kouga was the first to show up and first went to see how Kaori was. Before he even came close, Kaori's firewall showed up and Kouga retreated away. He stayed near Sesshomaru, slightly worried about what Kaori would do to him if he got close. Ginta and Hakkaku showed up and approached Kaori just fine. They checked to see if she had any injures, but it seemed she didn't. Kaori kept looking at Sesshomaru while she told Ginta and Hakkaku she was just fine.

"What happened?" Kouga asked as they hurried to the cave.

"Cougars attacked," Kaori explained. "Aren't you the one who controls this territory? Why are they here?"

"They've been battling us for this territory. That's why we returned. They were planning on taking it by force. I didn't expect them to be here so soon," Kouga told them.

"Next time warn us," Sesshomaru growled. "Kaori was nearly attacked by one."

"Are you all right? We heard your scream and hurried out, but it seemed they had ran off," Ginta explained.

"You checked for injures yourself. I'm fine," Kaori explained, rubbing her arms underneath Sesshomaru's shirt. No one had mentioned it or pointed it out, but she did catch the wolf demons staring at her sometimes. Like now.

"She's not on display. Stop staring at her," Sesshomaru growled.

Kouga blinked a few times and looked away. He didn't like it that Kaori was wearing Sesshomaru's top. If he wanted to, he would give her a top. But he only had his furs and amour and that wouldn't keep her warm. Hell, it didn't keep him warm.

Kaori looked around at something to keep her attention, but it seemed Sesshomaru only would. He had leaped to save her. Wonder if she hadn't put up the wall and the cougar had attacked? Sesshomaru would be injured and only because of her. He had risked injured for her. He did care. Maybe he wouldn't admit it, but he did care.

She also had another problem. Why did her fire continuously effect on Kouga? It didn't work on Sesshomaru, Ginta or Hakkaku. She could understand why for Sesshomaru, but Ginta and Hakkaku? Maybe she liked them too? No, she like Kouga more then them. Maybe because Sesshomaru didn't like Kouga? But they weren't connected in any way. Or were they?

Kaori looked over at Sesshomaru who was walking out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Kaori called out to Sesshomaru.

"Patrolling," Sesshomaru answered and disappeared into the night.

Kaori set a fire with one finger and warmed up next to it. Sesshomaru could be so mysterious sometimes. A smile fell across her face. At least she knew he cared for her now.

Outside, Sesshomaru was thinking the same thing. He had risked serious injury for her. He cared, it was obvious. Now both Kouga and Kaori knew. He sighed and looked to the sky. How was Rin and Jaken doing while he was gone? Jaken nor Rin could hunt, so they must be starving. But there was left-over deer for them and he had even gotten them a fresh deer before finding Kaori. The sun peaked from the horizon and Sesshomaru looked over at it.

Morning was beginning. The night was longer than others with all of the events that had happened. Sesshomaru looked down at the stream he had come across and wash Tokijin from the blood that remained on it. 

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked, coming up from behind him. He turned and saw she was in a long, fur winter coat.

"What are you doing out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You wanted to train?" Kaori asked.

"How are you supposed to train in that?" Sesshomaru asked looking at the coat.

"It has slits at the sides allowing me to move," Kaori explained.

"What type of fur?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh?" Kaori asked, looking at the jacket. "I don't know."

Sesshomaru took a bit of it and sniffed. "Bear," he said and sheathed Tokijin.

"Can we train? I'm starting to feel my fingers go numb," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"I'll join you soon," Sesshomaru told her. "I'm going hunting."

Kaori nodded and ran back to the cave. He sniffed an approaching deer and caught it and a small rabbit for their journey back to the training rounds. As he headed back, he heard Kaori practising her defensive positions. He watched in silence at how smoothly she moved and how graceful her positions were. He usually took her down before she could make a move, but it seemed she had been training while she was away. How, he didn't understand.

"Can you stop watching me? You're distracting me," Kaori said suddenly and Sesshomaru walked out. How did she sense him?

"I will join you soon," Sesshomaru told her passing by her without a glance. Kaori made a funny joke and tripped him as he passed. He was too quick for that. He stepped over the foot without a quiver from his straight stance and continued to walk in.

Kaori sighed and continued her forms. She sensed him, but wasn't as quick as him. He overpowered her and twisted her hands behind her back, bending her over.

"Punishment for trying to trip this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru said coolly.

"It was just a joke," Kaori told him, looking as much as possible behind her.

"I do not take kindly to jokes, but I will allow this to pass," Sesshomaru told her, releasing her hands. "Don't try it again."

"Yes," Kaori said, regaining her pose. She flew her coat behind her and positioned herself. She remembered the first day of their training. She wasn't ready in the position Sesshomaru had taught her and he had tripped her easily. She had cursed and swore at him, but he didn't care. She needed to learn the exact way he learnt. Trial and failure.

Sesshomaru didn't position himself the same way. It was only for beginners. He always started with a behind kick and she usually knocked forward by that, but not today. Today, she turned and her foot met his. He wasn't shocked. His suspicions were correct. He twisted her foot with his own, causing her to lose her balance. Sesshomaru just smirked and moved to next to her. She swore and flipped up. It was a first to see her do that because she usually just crawled her way up. Most of the time he would trip her that way, but he couldn't when she flipped.

"Shocking you?" Kaori asked, circling him. He followed and made a move by attempting to grab her by the throat. She always missed that one. She could always see the shine in his eye before he did it and moved backwards. Sesshomaru smirked and froze.

"You have been practising," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Yeah," Kaori said breathlessly.

"Now, for your powers," Sesshomaru said. During this, she always shocked him. The more they practised, the stronger her fire seemed to be. But it never seriously injured him. Though, the lightening attacks couldn't be said the same. He had gotten some shocks when he tripped her during their physical training.

"Do you have any targets?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We usually use the targets at the training grounds, and we don't have Jaken either," Kaori mumbled.

"Kouga," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't want to hurt him," Kaori said.

"Do you care about him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As a friend," Kaori said.

"Then he would understand," Sesshomaru said.

"How about I use you?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru froze. "Why me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I never seriously hurt you. I most likely won't now," Kaori explained.

Sesshomaru considered it and nodded. "But I will warn you. If I sustain any blood loss, you will pay by your own blood," Sesshomaru told her.

"I probably already paid for that for the last seven years. Now shut up and stay still," Kaori told him.

"Focus on your fire," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori did just that. Her hair suddenly flied up and Kaori was surrounded by flames. Her eyes usually were closed so she could focus more and picture exactly where her target was.

"Now stop," Sesshomaru told her. Kaori opened her eyes and looked questioning at him.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"Flames surrounded you," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, like when I was in Kouga's lap," Kaori mumbled.

"Precisely," Sesshomaru said. "Do not focus on fire and aim a fire attack at me."

Kaori did precisely that. Just the flames did not injure him at all.

'Why do they not inflict pain?' Sesshomaru thought looking at the flames. 'Jaken always complains when she uses it on him.'

"Something the matter?" Kaori asked.

"They do not inflict pain," Sesshomaru told her.

"How is that possible?" Kaori asked. "Jaken always complains about it."

"Never mind. Use lightening," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori thought about something really angry and gave a flick of her wrist at Sesshomaru in a rude matter. Before Sesshomaru could tell her not to, he was being shocked. Sparks shocked him. There was a light presence of pain, but no blood spill.

"Did that inflict pain?" Kaori asked.

"Water," Sesshomaru said. He could sense Kouga awakening from inside the cave.

Kaori sighed and made an imaginary circle with her finger. Water splashed Sesshomaru in the face. Kaori had to laugh. He was drenched and it was obvious. Kaori's giggles turned into laughter that brought sleepy wolf demons outside.

Sesshomaru glared at her and shook his head to dry off. His hair went back to it's silky presence, but Kaori was still laughing. She was kneeling on the ground, holding her stomach.

"It wasn't that funny," Sesshomaru told her.

"Yes, yes it was," Kaori told him, calming down. It was just too funny for her.

"That did not inflict pain," Sesshomaru said. Kaori stood up and put a hand on her hip.

"You wanted pain, huh?" Kaori asked and thrust her hand forward. Sparks surrounded water and hit Sesshomaru entirely. He experienced more pain than the sparks alone, but ignored it.

"Happy now?" Kaori asked.

"I wanted water only," Sesshomaru told her, "but it was satisfactory."

Kouga rubbed his eyes and sat back to watch. From the looks of Kaori's light and water attack, it looked pretty painful.

"Earth," Sesshomaru told her.

"Uh, you don't want that," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we're near a cave. I might get some boulders lose and close the cave up, trapping all my belongings inside," Kaori explained.

"Maybe when we return," Sesshomaru said. "Rest. We'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. Rin and Jaken have been left unsupervised," Sesshomaru Kaori walking into the cave. Kaori followed.

"I don't think Jaken will have as much control as you," Kaori explained.

"I will personally injure him if he does anything stupid," Sesshomaru told her. "Now get ready."

"Rest or get ready? Make up your mind," Kaori sighed. She packed up her clothes, putting the stained ones into another pocket. Then she found her notebook her father gave her at the other side of the cave. She glanced at the males and found them all outside, preoccupied. Kaori quietly got a pen out and started writing on the next page.

_Date: January 2, 2005_

_This morning, before sunrise, I found out the man I love truly cares. He risked serious injury to push me out of the way from an attacking cougar. Though it isn't the sweetest thing a guy can do, it still proves he cares. It at least gives me more hope in him loving me. _

_The cycle is almost done and he has found my hide-out. He tells me he can control himself around me during this time, and from what I've seen during yesterday, I believe him. Kouga, though, told me he loved me for some reason. And I can't control my fire around him. It just goes on when he attempts to touch me. I don't understand it. I'll ask my mother next time I see her, which is most likely my birthday. It should be coming around here soon. Next time this cycle comes around, I'll stand it and stay with Sesshomaru. I trust him with my life, so I think I can trust him with this._

_Kaori_

As Kaori closed the notebook, Sesshomaru was sensed coming in. As calmly as she could, she placed the book in her bag in the special spot. She knew if she rushed around, he would know something's wrong. Kaori zipped up her backpack and turned around to see two amber eyes in front of her.

"What were you writing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"We heard you writing something in here," Sesshomaru told her. "What was it?"

"Oh, just something," Kaori said.

"I know that. Was it a letter? A story? A scroll?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why are you getting nosey?" Kaori asked moving forward. Sesshomaru didn't move backwards. Kaori was nearly kissing him. Her eyes were wide and staring at his calm eyes.

"It's none of my business, I know. Just I was wondering if I could know what it is, my lady," Sesshomaru said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that," Kaori whispered.

"Many," Sesshomaru whispered.

Sesshomaru and Kaori just looked at each other for a long time. Sesshomaru glanced down at her lips and was about to move in until-

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Kouga asked.

Sesshomaru leaped away so quickly he was gone by the time Kaori had blinked. Kaori closed her eyes and brought her head down. So close, so close.

Sesshomaru sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed. What had he almost done? Couldn't he control himself around a human who was in heat and cared about?

"We sent you in to ask her what she was writing. It just went silent after a while," Kouga said. He looked at both of them and scratched his head. "Did I interrupt anything?"

"No. You know I wouldn't do anything with a human," Sesshomaru said standing and walking outside with Kaori's bag.

'Yes, but you almost did,' Kaori thought with a smirk. She stood and followed him outside. Kouga held onto Kaori's hand as she reached the mouth of the cave.

"Kaori, I still care for you. No matter how much you burn me or hurt me, I'll always love you," Kouga told her. Kaori pulled her hand from his grasp and smiled at him.

"Thanks Kouga. It's really sweet of you," Kaori said. "I'm still going to wait out for him."

"I understand. But I'm still waiting for you. Come to me if he does anything to upset you," Kouga told her.

Kaori nodded and caught up with Sesshomaru and they both headed back to the training grounds, Rin and Jaken.


	10. Angels and Demons

Chapter 10: Angels and Demons

Kaori yawned and shivered. A harsh blizzard was happening halfway to the training grounds, delaying them a few days. Kaori and Sesshomaru were camping out in another cave, waiting for the storm to finish before they continued. Kaori had collapsed while they travelled through the storm and Sesshomaru had to carry her to the cave. She was nearly blue in the face from the cold and he had to make a fire on his own and warm her up by holding her. At the moment, Kaori was being held in his arms, his shirt covering her. She was shivering, but her skin colour had come back to normal.

"Sorry," Kaori whispered.

"It's not your fault," Sesshomaru told her.

"If I hadn't lied to you and went out in the middle of winter, we wouldn't be stuck in here," Kaori told him.

"At least you won't need to worry about Jaken going crazy off of your scent," Sesshomaru said. Her cycle had ended two days ago.

Kaori chuckled and rubbed her head against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Thank you," Kaori said in a whispered.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded. At least he got a thanks.

* * *

The fire crackled as Sesshomaru put another twig into it to keep it alive. He didn't know how they would survive the night if the fire didn't stay alive. Kaori had fallen asleep a while ago and he had laid her next to the fire to keep warm. He looked outside. It he couldn't see anything outside except snow falling heavily. Kaori stirred and peaked her eyes open. She could have sworn she saw him shiver. She went to her bag and got out a jacket that was packed for Sesshomaru. He seemed preoccupied by the storm and she put it around his shoulders.

"You seemed cold," Kaori said. He put his arms in and zipped it up.

Sesshomaru just looked back at her. She was caring for him. He _was_ cold. The outer shirt of his was the warmest and kept all cold out. Once he gave that to Kaori, his under shirt, which was very light, was his only warmth other than Kaori's own warmth when he held her.

"So, when do you think this storm will be over?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know. It seems it hasn't subsided at all," Sesshomaru told her.

* * *

They were sitting around the fire. It was the only light for the storm had blocked out all sunlight. They didn't even know if it was day or night. Kaori yawned and poked the fire with a stick.

"So, we're just going to sit and wait for the storm to settle?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori held her head with one hand and continued to poke at the fire. A spark hit her hand and she held it with her other hand quickly.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just got burned," Kaori told him, rubbing the mark. It was really painful.

Before Kaori told him, Sesshomaru was going through her backpack to find the first aid kit. He got it and brought it over to Kaori.

"Uh, before you put that on, can I put some water on it before it bruises?" Kaori asked. She looked at it and sighed. "Too late."

Sesshomaru brought the bottled water anyways and poured a little on it. It cooled the pain and he even wiped up the water afterwards before putting on the bandage. It wasn't a big one like for her hand when it had the glass. It was just a little plastic one. Kaori instructed him to use one of those than the gauze he was ready to use.

Kaori thanked him again and threw the twig she was poking with into the fire. It crackled loudly.

"So, now what?" Kaori asked. She was never one to sit and wait for something to be over with. She got bored very easily and she got talkative when she was bored. Though, Sesshomaru wasn't the best person with conversational skills.

Sesshomaru nearly sighed. He didn't like being bored. No wonder he travelled instead of do paperwork like other lords. He needed action in his life, but at the moment, flies could be having more action then him.

"That radio," Sesshomaru said.

"It might damage your ears," Kaori said with concern in he voice. He took note to that.

"I'll stand it. This silence is much better than that," Sesshomaru said. Kaori pulled it out and put it on medium volume. Some tunes were playing, but none Kaori knew. It was mostly slow songs and Kaori caught Sesshomaru staring at her.

"Sesshomaru, what fascinates you about me?" Kaori asked.

"Uh, nothing," Sesshomaru said looking at the fire. "Just this sounds like noise."

"Agreed," Kaori said, shutting it off and putting it in her backpack again. "Silence is much better than that."

Sesshomaru just sat and looked outside. Still no improvement.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whispered. He looked over at her. She was shivering. "I'm really cold."

"Temperature must have dropped," Sesshomaru stated and allowed Kaori to warm up in his arms. He felt cold as well, but with Kaori in his arms, he felt slightly warmer.

* * *

His eyelids felt heavy shortly after the fire burnt out. Kaori had fallen asleep and he didn't feel like starting another one up. His eyes closed and he fell asleep again.

Kaori woke up and found herself shivering along with Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru," Kaori said after getting a fire started again. He didn't answer or wake up. "Sesshomaru, wake up."

She touched his cheek and found it ice cold. She became very worried.

"Sesshomaru, come on," Kaori said, pressing herself against him.

Her eyelids also felt very heavy, but she refused to give into sleep. She looked at the storm. It looked slightly better, but the winds were still harsh and snow was still falling.

"Sesshomaru, come on. Wake up," Kaori said shaking him. Tears threatened to fall, but they would most likely freeze instantly. Kaori thought of only one thing.

She removed the shirt Sesshomaru had given her and placed it around his shoulders as much as possible. She was freezing worst then ever and curled up in his arms.

"You die, I'll never forgive you," Kaori whispered. She tried her best to keep warm but eventually she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out along with Rin. They were sitting in the hut when the storm happened. They knew their lord would not be stupid enough to travel in a blizzard, but when he didn't show up with Kaori, they decided to go out and look for them.

"Where could he be?" Jaken asked Rin.

"Maybe he rested in a cave," Rin suggested.

"Let's check," Jaken said and they hurried to the caves that were found to the south.

They looked in a few, but could not find their lord. When they were about to give up, a high pitched scream was heard. It was Rin! Jaken had spilt up with her to cover more ground and now Sesshomaru was going to kill her for letting her get hurt. May his last day on earth be wonderful.

"Master Jaken, hurry. It's Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled. Jaken ran as fast as his little legs allowed to get to his lord. He found him with Kaori in his arms, eyes closed. In all his years serving his lord, never once did he see his eyes closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, wake up!" Jaken begged.

"The sake!" Rin exclaimed. Jaken had brought some sake nearby villagers gave them. He put it in his lord's mouth, but before he even reached it, he heard his lord's voice.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru whispered and his eyes opened.

He felt coldness in his arms and found Kaori's cold body in his arms. She was curled up, trying her best to keep warm, but she no longer was wearing the shirt that Sesshomaru gave her to wear. He found it around his shoulders and quickly put them around hers. He wrapped her up in it, then realized he had an audience.

"Rin, Jaken. What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, standing with Kaori in his arms.

"The storm subsided and we came to find you," Jaken told him.

Sesshomaru looked down at them and before they knew it, he was off to a very fast sprint. If Kaori died, he would never forgive himself. She had risked her own life for his. He hurried to the nearest village and forced innocent villagers to tell him where their healer was. They were frightened, but pointed the way.

Villagers shrieked as he passed, but he didn't care. He found the healer and told her his dilemma. She nodded and acted calm and cool while she help Kaori. Sesshomaru did not know this healer, so he did not trust her. He stayed by Kaori's side and forced the healer to explain what she was going to do before she did it.

She gave Kaori some sort of drink and Kaori sat up suddenly, coughing. The healer smiled brightly and left the room. Kaori continued to cough. It subsided and she looked around, unfamiliar to her surroundings.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked and saw him kneeling next to her. She brought him into an embrace and he didn't know how to react.

"You're alive. I'm so happy," Kaori said. "Or did I die?"

"You're alive," Sesshomaru said, "just very sick."

"Very sick?" Kaori asked.

"It seems you nearly died. If I didn't have my demonic speed, you would be long gone," Sesshomaru told her.

"And if I didn't risk my life, you would be dead. So I guess we're even," Kaori said.

"You didn't need to. I would have been just fine," he told her.

"You were shivering and ice cold to the touch," Kaori told him.

"I was, huh? Were you worried?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Yes, I was," Kaori told him.

"You were?" Sesshomaru said, slightly astonished. It showed in his voice.

"Damn it. Yes!" Kaori said and before Sesshomaru could react, Kaori had pulled herself to kiss him.

At first, Sesshomaru's eyes were wide with shock. But slowly, he returned the offer and made it more gentle than passionate.

Kaori was going to pull away, but Sesshomaru pulled her closer than before, not stopping from any interruptions unless he wanted to. He pulled away slightly and opened his amber eyes to her shocked blue ones.

It was a silent moment, Kaori's mouth open with shock. She closed it once she noticed he was glancing at it.

"Sesshomaru, I... I didn't... I-" Kaori stuttered.

"Quiet," he told her. "No one needs to know."

Kaori nodded and finally had the chance to pull away. He released her, but she didn't move.

"Kaori-" Sesshomaru started, but Kaori had pushed her lips against his.

She pulled away momentarily, then continued.

The healer walked in and gasped, dropping the food she had brought in for them two. Kaori pulled away and Sesshomaru did the same.

"My lord. Princess..." The healer stuttered.

Kaori looked around, blushing a lot. She didn't make eye contact with the healer or Sesshomaru.

"You saw nothing," Sesshomaru said in a growl. The healer nodded franticly and told them she would return with new food. She bolted out of there so fast, she could have been mistaken for a demon. Kaori chuckled and finally looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her. He was looked at the floor.

'I can't believe I just did that,' Sesshomaru thought. He looked at his hands and clenched them. 'But it felt so good.'

Kaori opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't know what. A healer caught the most feared lord in the world kissing the most powerful girl in the world. Kaori chuckled as she imagined what it must have looked like. Sesshomaru looked over at her and saw her laughing. Did she think his confusion was funny?

He stood and walked out. Kaori ceased her laughter and stood, holding a hand out to stop him. But he was already out by the time she had stood. Kaori sat down and the healer came in, still slightly startled. She set down the tray and nearly bolted out of there as quickly as before. But Kaori stopped her.

"Wait," Kaori said. "I don't like it when people run out of here without explanations."

"I'm sorry, princess," the healer said. "I never meant to walk in on you two."

"That. Oh, that was... Um, nothing. We just caught up in the feeling," Kaori said, mumbling the last part.

"Princess, I never met anyone who has kissed a demon and lived to tell the tale. But to kiss the great lord Sesshomaru, it must be an honour to be you," the healer said, bowing.

"No, don't bow. Just sit and join me in conversation," Kaori told her.

The healer looked weary, but sat down and had an average conversation. She continuously looked at the door and smiled nervously a lot.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked.

"If lord Sesshomaru found me here without his permission, he will slay me," the healer said. "It seems I put the brave act on when I first saw him, but now it's uneasy to be talking to his intended."

"Intended?" Kaori asked.

"Intended mate," the healer told her. "Don't you know?"

"Uh, no," Kaori said weary.

"Once a demon kisses another, it tells the other demons they are intended mates. My friend informed me," the healer said.

Kaori's eyes went wide. She knew mating meant for life, but did intended mean he intended to mate her? Kaori laughed nervously and Sesshomaru walked in. The healer scrambled to her feet and left as soon as she could.

Sesshomaru took the healer's set across from Kaori and it seemed he was glaring at her.

"What?" Kaori asked.

He didn't answer but continued to glare. Kaori didn't like that he was glaring at her.

"Eat," he ordered. Kaori took her chopsticks and nervously ate. He continued to glare at her throughout her meal. She tried to stop the awkward moment they were having by asking if he wanted any, but he just continued to glare. Kaori finished and sat in silence in front of Sesshomaru. He didn't say anything, but wouldn't stop glaring.

"Talk to me, damn it," Kaori shouted.

Sesshomaru just glared. "Jaken will notice this, have you ever thought?" Sesshomaru said.

"Notice what?" Kaori asked.

"That we're now officially intended," Sesshomaru said.

"Look, I didn't know until recently what that did," Kaori told him. She looked really scared that he was really mad at her.

Sesshomaru's glare seemed to weaken, but he still looked angered.

"Did you not want to?" Kaori asked. She regretted asking that as soon as she said it.

Sesshomaru nearly gasped. She doubted he didn't want to kiss? His regular posture took over and he looked deep into her eyes.

"You didn't, did you?" Kaori asked, lowering her gaze. She saw someone move the tray to the side and looked up to see him pulling her to him.

"You are as oblivious as my half-brother," Sesshomaru said, holding Kaori closer to him. She gasped, but rested her head on his shoulder.

"I want to know the truth," Kaori said in a whisper, seeing that she was so close to his ears.

"The truth?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded. "The truth is I would die if you died. That's why I brought you here. I care, Kaori. I would risk my life for yours. I would do anything to make you happy."

"Then you wanted to?" Kaori asked, pulling away to look at him directly.

"Yes," he said and she smiled before feeling his lips upon hers. Kaori heard a click and nearly fainted. Her mom didn't lie. They were destined. He did love her! They were meant to love each other. They were meant to fall in love. The locket did open when he fell in love with her. Kaori wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and unclasped his necklace. His amber eyes opened to find her blue ones looking directly at his. He pulled away slightly, but their lips still touched when they talked. She took necklace and brought her hands between them. She put it in one hand and took one of his with the other. She put in in it and then worked on her locket. She unclasped and put it in her hand. Sesshomaru looked down in his hand and found the locket. Is that what clicked? Her locket opening? Had her father died?

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked. He was very confused.

"The lockets don't open when our fathers die. It's when we fall in love. My mother told me this one day," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"But I don't understand," Sesshomaru admitted.

"Yours opened when I loved you. Mine opened when you loved me," Kaori explained.

"What do you expect is inside?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only one way to find out," Kaori said. They both opened theirs and found a tiny piece of paper. Kaori took hers out and found that it was folded many times. She unfolded hers continuously as well as Sesshomaru. Kaori was about to read when Sesshomaru thrust his to her.

"What does it say?" Sesshomaru asked,

"Uh, you want me to read it out loud?" Kaori asked.

He nodded. Kaori sighed before she began.

"Dear Sesshomaru,

Congratulations on winning my daughter's heart. She a sweet girl and do not break her heart. I would like it if you will purpose to her the way Kaori's father taught you. Please keep in mind Kaori is so used to being a human, so treat her like that. You're like a son to us and I hope you consider us your parents.

Kaori's parents."

Kaori passed it back to him and looked at her own note. She looked at it and found that it was in some language she did not know. She looked up at Sesshomaru and he was putting the note away.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"Hurry up and get your stuff. I smell trouble," Sesshomaru said standing. Kaori put her locket and the paper in her bag and put it around her shoulders. Sesshomaru held her back while he peaked outside through a crack in the door. Three tall demons stood with spears, ordering everyone out of their homes. Sesshomaru did not recognize them and hoped they knew him. He took a chance and walked out whispering under his breath that Kaori was to stay put. Kaori nodded and sat, waiting. A small voice was heard at the back of her head.

"So, he thinks now that you're intended mates, he can boss you around?"

"Who said that?" Kaori asked out loud. There was no answer in the room.

"Hey, calm down. It's the Uzuha Kaori angel. Just listen. He tells you to do as he says. You're the superior. Do as you wish."

'I don't know,' Kaori thought.

"Oh, come on. Weren't you the one who slapped him?"

'I'm not going to deceive him,' Kaori thought. She must communicate through her thoughts.

"If you won't do it, then I will."

Before Kaori knew what had happened, her world slipped into darkness. She opened her eyes, but it seemed to be blurry. Her body stood, but she didn't command it to.

'Shit, that conscience thing is doing this,' Kaori thought. She tried to scream, but couldn't.

Her body walked outside and Kaori saw flames surround her. She saw Sesshomaru and tried to call out to him, but she couldn't.

"Kaori, I told you to stay inside," Sesshomaru said without looking at her. The demons Sesshomaru was facing suddenly freaked and ran away as fast as possible. Some tripped, but picked themselves off the ground before they hurried out of sight. Sesshomaru was puzzled, but understood as soon as he saw Kaori. Her flames were really high around her. Nearby villagers had fled to their homes out of fright.

"Kaori, snapped out of it," Sesshomaru told her.

"The Uzuha Kaori angel," many shrieked.

'Uzuha Kaori. That's Kaori's name. She's an angel?' Sesshomaru thought. He then looked at her eyes. They were fire red.

"Kaori, stopped this," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori then heard the voice she had heard inside the hut.

"Sweet guy. Handsome even. Wonder what he looks like burnt to a crisp."

Kaori tried to cry out to him, but she couldn't. She tried and tried, but nothing came out.

Sesshomaru saw Kaori's hands ignite with flames and shoot out at him. He dodged easily, but Kaori's face turned to a frown as she missed her target.

'Damn it. Why is she attacking me?' Sesshomaru thought as dodged her attacks. He did as many flips possible and even had to use his demonic speed to avoid a few.

"Kaori, stop this," Sesshomaru said.

"He's a demon!"

'Yeah, he is,' Kaori thought.

"You never told me he was a demon."

'Sorry, the _thought _never crossed my mind,' Kaori thought.

"I will get him. For now, have your dog back."

Kaori felt like someone was pulling her hard by the neck. Then she felt like she was being pushed down onto something really hard. Kaori opened her eyes and found two amber eyes look at her. They weren't blurry and Kaori moved her arm to cup his cheek, it complied.

"What's your problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked. She could speak again!

"You were attacking me!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Uh, I'll explain that some other time. For now, get off of me," Kaori said, trying to push him off. He pushed her against the ground hard again.

"You're going to explain now," he said. He beautiful amber eyes were glaring at her and Kaori sighed. What was she supposed to say? Some voice took over and attempted to kill him? Yeah, then she'll be in the nut house before she knew it.

"Uh, please, stop," Kaori begged.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Had anyone seen my Lord Sesshomaru?" A little girl's voice rang out. Sesshomaru sat up, but he still had Kaori pinned down by her legs.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I found him!" Jaken's voice said.

"Yeah," Rin cheered.

Kaori looked around. No villagers were seen. She must have frightened them all away. Kaori sat up as much as possible and leaned back on her elbows. If she was going to be pinned, might as well be as comfortable as possible.

"My lord-" Jaken started but then saw how Kaori and Sesshomaru were. "Next time, my lord, please get a private hut."

"How many times have I told you, I will never do that with a human," Sesshomaru said.

Before Jaken could reply, Rin ran into Sesshomaru's leg.

"I'm so happy were found you. You just disappeared from the cave with Lady Kaori and we were worried. You were still unwell and Lady Kaori was close to death," Rin blurted.

"As you can see, she is fine," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, you might injure her if you continue to sit on her," Rin said with a worried face.

Sesshomaru glared down at Kaori, but got up. As he helped Kaori up, he whispered in her ear, "we'll finish this later and you will explain yourself."

Kaori weakly smiled and went back to the hut to get her backpack. She hurried to catch up with Sesshomaru, but before she could, she heard the Uzuha Kaori angel say her departing words.

"Don't hold onto him too long. He'll be dead before you know it. Most likely by your hands."

Kaori looked around, but shook it off and walked stride by stride with Sesshomaru.


	11. What We Don't Know About Uzuha Kaori

Chapter 11: What We Don't Know About Uzuha Kaori

It had been weeks since the incident at the village. Sesshomaru never had enough time to ask Kaori what it was about alone, nor did he have enough time to be with her alone. Rin followed him nearly everywhere and only disappeared for a moment when he bathed. Jaken would keep watch, but little did that do. Jaken had cursed and swore at Kaori when she went to take her bath during Sesshomaru's and blushed a dark red before apologizing a million times. Luckily for her, guys didn't take walk-ins as seriously as girls did and forgave her in his own way; he kicked her ass during training. Kaori seriously apologized and he eventually went easy on her, but tripping her was too much fun.

Even during training, they weren't alone. Rin and Jaken would always watch in excitement. Rin usually cheered for Sesshomaru, but at the occasional times, she would root for Kaori. Jaken would always root for his lord, but if Sesshomaru was tripped or taken down, Jaken would curse and swear at Kaori. Only once was Sesshomaru taken down, and the day Jaken swore at Kaori was a day he regret. He was sore for three days after a beating from Kaori without her powers.

Kaori had her alone times while she bathed, but she never got a good look at her note in her locket. Sesshomaru usually did patrols around sunrise, but even when she did look at it, it seemed to be in some weird code she couldn't decipher. Maybe she should ask Sesshomaru about it if she could.

* * *

Spring had arrived at the training grounds and Kaori had one day of relaxation. Sesshomaru seemed she was pushing herself way too much and even had to pin her down a few times before she agreed to take a break. She asked Sesshomaru if she could take that day to see her parents, but he said no. Kaori did not understand why he would not allow her to see her parents, but let it drop and went for a peaceful walk in the woods. She did not tell Sesshomaru where she went, which worried him halfway through the day. He called out for Kaori and looked in the hut, but could not find Kaori. Her scent led to the nearby forest and he hurried in to check on her.

Kaori seemed to find the most beautiful place in the woods accidentally. He followed her scent and before he knew it, butterflies and birds joined him. He growled at them and they flew away.

He found Kaori resting against a tree with a bird in hand. It tweeted at her before flying off at the sound of Sesshomaru's footsteps. Kaori looked up to find Sesshomaru standing next to her, looking down at where she sat.

"Why did you not tell me where you went?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I thought I did," Kaori said. It then dawned on her she didn't, but had thought about it. She smiled sweetly up at him and patted the grass next to her for him to sit down. He sat down gracefully.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" Kaori asked, looking at all the blossoming trees. Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention to them. He finally had the alone time with Kaori he wanted and he wasn't going to waste it on scenery.

"We are finally alone," Sesshomaru said. Kaori leaned into him.

"Yes, we are," Kaori sighed. Sesshomaru's heart skipped a beat. She always knew how to distract him. He pushed her away from his body and looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"We need to talk," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori gasped and looked at him. In her time, those words brought nothing good to them.

"About what?" Kaori asked.

"The village. When you tried to attack me," Sesshomaru told her. Kaori sighed before lowering her gaze. How did she know he was going to ask first chance he had.

"I can't explain it," Kaori told him. She felt a claw on her chin and raise her face to his.

"Try your best," he told her.

"You'll think I'm crazy," Kaori said, turning her eyes to the side.

"Never," he told her.

"Well," Kaori stuttered. "I was in the hut, this voice told me to defy you, I declined and then it took over."

Sesshomaru didn't bat and eye. "What type of voice?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Female. Very nice, unless it got angry," she explained, looking back at Sesshomaru. He didn't think she was crazy.

"Did she state who she was?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Some angel. I think it was something about the Uzuha Kaori angel. I wasn't exactly listening," she told him.

"That's what the villagers called you," he told her, removing his claw from her chin.

"Maybe we should talk to my mother about this. She knows a lot about my powers," Kaori explained. "She helped to explain my fire."

"What emotion is it?" Sesshomaru asked. He thought this was a good time to find out what it was.

"Um, can we have this conversation later?" Kaori asked really quickly.

"No, now," Sesshomaru told her.

"Love," Kaori said. At first, Sesshomaru thought she was calling him, but it was the emotion. Love, huh?

"I see," he said. Before Kaori said anything, he had pulled her to his chest. "We'll visit your family tomorrow."

"How long will we stay?" Kaori asked.

Usually he asked, but he was the one making the plans. She didn't mind. She was starting to miss her family. And seeing that the cycle was starting again, she didn't want Jaken crazy about her like last time. She took Sesshomaru's suggestion and stayed with him, but once Jaken caught her smell, he brought her many gifts and offered to even bathe her. She instantly called for Sesshomaru and he banned Jaken to not go near her on specific days. Jaken did not understand, but he followed his lord's orders. But he did sneak in to see Kaori when his lord wasn't watching.

"Just a few," he said. Kaori smiled and rested in his arms. Maybe this visit will be more relaxing than the other ones.

* * *

The next day, Kaori was having a lot of pain in her stomach. She was doubling over in pain in the beginning of the morning. Sesshomaru had to carry her, seeing that she couldn't get on Ah-Un without needing assistance and someone with her. Sesshomaru refused to ride an animal, so he carried her along with her bag. They got there fairly quickly, but she was still in pain.

Sesshomaru didn't even stop off at the village. He went straight to the well and brought her to her parents. Kaori's mother rushed over to her daughter and made some soup for her. Sesshomaru attempted to leave to put her bag in her room, but she grabbed his shirt in a death grip and told him to stay. For her.

Sesshomaru obliged and sat on the floor next to Kaori. Cleo didn't seem to be prancing in to bug Sesshomaru. He asked Kaori's parents where the cat was and they told him the cat was at the vet. It seemed to had gotten sick and needed to stay there for a few days. Then they explained what the vet was, seeing that he was slightly confused. Sesshomaru nodded and pet Kaori's hair. She had fainted a few minutes ago and had gotten a fever. Kaori's parents had never seen her like this before and tried their best to keep her calm.

Sesshomaru suggested to take her to the hospital, but they instantly said no. Doctors would not know what to do with her, and seeing that she was more than a human, they might not give her the proper treatment. Sesshomaru understood, but still thought the hospital was a good idea.

* * *

Nightfall had arrived and Kaori's parents had gone to bed. Sesshomaru was resting his eyes while sitting on the floor next to Kaori's head. A small, weak voice was heard next to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"I'm here," he told her, opening his eyes and petting her hair.

Kaori seemed very tired, but she had been sleeping for a long while. Her eyelids continuously fell, but she forced them open. She wanted to see Sesshomaru's face, no matter how dark it was. His amber eyes always seemed lit, even in the dark. Kaori sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I'm really hungry," Kaori told him. "And cold."

"I have no food, but I can keep you warm," he told her. He placed a hand on her forehead. She still had a high fever. How could she be cold?

He didn't care. She was cold and he was going to warm her up. He carefully carried her into his lap. She didn't stir to get comfortable and he was wondering how sick she could be.

"Did you ask my mother why I was possessed?" Kaori asked.

"We were too worried about you to talk," Sesshomaru told her. "Well, we did talk about the cat."

He heard Kaori chuckle and stir slightly. He didn't mind. He was too worried about Kaori.

"Will you ask her tomorrow?" Kaori asked.

"Of course," he told her, placing a light kiss on her forehead. Oddly enough, her forehead didn't seem as hot as before. He placed his free hand on her forehead and it seemed her fever had gone down. He smirked and rested his forehead on hers. She was getting better.

"Everything all right?" Kaori asked.

"Just fine," he told her.

Kaori fell asleep and Sesshomaru raised his head. She looked so peaceful, but yet she was so sick. He traced her jaw line with one claw, making sure he didn't cut her. His claw ended up on her lips and saw them quiver as soon as he touched them. He placed a light kiss on them and rested his back against the table. He should rest as well.

* * *

The sun rose and Kaori's parents came downstairs. They saw Sesshomaru and he asked to get some more soup for Kaori. He explained she had awakened during the night and said she was hungry. They nodded and Kaori's father started cooking. Kaori's mother came next to Sesshomaru and kneeled next to him.

"Has anything happened in the last few months?" Kaori's mother whispered.

"As in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Anything odd happen with her powers? Did her locket open? Did you have a very sweet talk? Anything?" Kaori's mother asked. Sesshomaru placed Kaori back on the couch and heard her moan. He looked at her and found her eyes fluttering open.

"The least you could have done was be softer when you put me down," Kaori snapped and sat up with slight difficulty.

"Rest," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm fine. I feel much better," Kaori told him, putting her feet on the floor. She tried to stand up, but swayed and fell back down.

"Your balance says a different story," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori stuck her tongue at Sesshomaru and crossed her arms.

"As you were saying," Sesshomaru said, turning to Kaori's mother. "There has been something odd going on."

"Really? What? It is important for me to know," Kaori's mother said, standing up.

"Many weeks ago, we were in a village. It seems Kaori was possessed by a Uzuha Kaori angel and attempted to-" Sesshomaru stopped. Kaori's mother's eyes had gone wide at the mention of the angel.

"You're joking right?" Kaori's father said.

"No, it actually happened," Kaori said.

"Kaori, dear, listen to me. Sesshomaru can't be around you anymore," Kaori's mother said, sitting next to her daughter.

Kaori's eyes went wide and looked at Sesshomaru.

"The Uzuha Kaori angel has been passed down from generation to generation, allowing no demons to come near us. I truly hoped it wasn't passed to you, but it seems it has," Kaori's mother told Kaori.

"No," Kaori gasped. "I won't."

"Dear, it can't be helped. Every time Sesshomaru tells you to do something and you don't want to, this angel will emerge from your soul and attempt to kill him," Kaori's mother explained. She embraced her daughter.

"No!" Kaori yelled and pushed her mother away. She looked over at Sesshomaru and his head was hanging. His eyes were covered by his bangs and Kaori only wanted to see those comforting orbs.

"Your mother tells the truth. She had to go through it too, and I was there the entire time. It helps us protect ourselves," Kaori's father told her, giving her soup. "It must be done."

"No! I won't. I'll never!" Kaori yelled shaking her head. Tears sprayed from her eyes. "I won't kill him. Never!"

"You might not, but the angel will," Kaori's mother said, embracing her daughter. "It's the Uzuha Kaori curse."

"Why does it contain my name?" Kaori asked.

"All of the princess are named Uzuha Kaori. It's my name too," Kaori's mother answered.

Kaori cried in her mother's arms. She didn't want to kill Sesshomaru. Never. She didn't want to see him die. She didn't want him to die. She didn't want to be without him. Kaori buried her head into her mother's shoulder. She either had to leave him or kill him. Neither she could stand.

"I love him, mom," Kaori mumbled. Sesshomaru didn't catch it for he had left while Kaori cried. He didn't want to hear or smell her tears. It broke his heart to see that he couldn't stop her tears or pain. That it's because of him she was in pain.

He had travelled back to the past to blow off some anger, pain, and sorrow. He couldn't live without Kaori. His entire life revolved around her now. What was he supposed to do if they weren't together? He could go searching for Naraku like before with Rin and Jaken. No, Rin had died and Naraku was after Kaori. If he didn't look over her, he would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. She had risked her life for him a few times and him in return. They were in love, and no one knew but them. If only Inuyasha was around to fight.

Sesshomaru thought his mind was playing tricks on him when he smelt Inuyasha's scent, but then he heard his voice. He turned around to the sound of the voice and a female one joined it as well.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" The female said.

"Quiet, Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled.

A smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face as he heard Inuyasha unsheathe Tetsusaiga and walked out into the clearing.

"Long time no see, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Why is it I see you around this well now-a-days?" Inuyasha asked, looking at the well, then back at Sesshomaru. "Guarding it or something?"

"I have business with it. Yes, I guard over it, but only few know the purpose of it," Sesshomaru said. He saw Inuyasha sniff a few times and his eyes go wide, nearly dropping his sword.

"Is that a female scent on you?" Inuyasha asked. He sniffed again. "At least it's not human."

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, holding onto the handle of the Tokijin. He didn't give Inuyasha permission to talk about Kaori. How dare he!

"It seems that you've... Holy shit!" Inuyasha dropped the Tetsusaiga and nearly fell over. Kagome came up behind him and passed the Tetsusaiga back to him, shaking him back to reality. Kagome never liked being around Sesshomaru for some odd reason. They always seemed to hate each other for just having some relation to Inuyasha. She hated him for he had tried to kill her on a few occasions and he hated her because she was his half-brother's wench.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"He... I swear... He's..." Inuyasha stuttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes, taking an arrow and bow. She aimed it at Sesshomaru, standing in front of a very shocked Inuyasha.

"It would be wise to lower that bow and arrow. I do not believe you would shoot it, for you are too scared," Sesshomaru stated. Fear radiated off of Kagome really strong. Though she was scared, she would protect Inuyasha under no circumstance. And this was one of them.

"I've done it before," Kagome told him. Her voice gave it away. It was quiet and soft. It cracked maybe once which brought a bigger smirk to Sesshomaru's face. He hadn't made any moves to attack them yet. He liked pursuing them to make the first attack, but it seems they were delaying it. A little too long for Sesshomaru's liking.

Sesshomaru's glare got colder and darker as he looked at Kagome. One scent he did not want while with an enemy. Tears also were smelt and Sesshomaru could recognize them anywhere. He saw Kagome shutter and lower her bow and arrow.

"Inuyasha, let's go," Kagome said, pulling Inuyasha's sleeve. Inuyasha finally knocked out of his daze and reluctantly followed Kagome. Once he saw the worst glare from anyone coming from Sesshomaru, he nearly ran off with his tail between his legs. He put his sword away and followed Kagome, looking over his shoulder. He didn't want to be taken off guard if Sesshomaru was to strike. Just before they got out of earshot, they heard Sesshomaru's voice. Both Inuyasha and Kagome and stopped where they were. They could hear his conversation barely, but they could still tell the tone, volume and pitch.

"What are you doing here? I want you to return. Now," Sesshomaru said.

"I can't let you just walk out of my life without saying goodbye," a female said.

"Kaori, if we met like this, it would be harder," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. Sesshomaru was intended with Kaori? Princess of all? He'll be killed. Almost all demons knew that.

"So the last time I would see you is crying my eyes out because you're leaving?" Kaori snapped.

"Wouldn't that happen here?" Sesshomaru asked in his cool tone.

"I'm not letting you go!" Kaori yelled. They heard Sesshomaru grunt and then silence.

"So, tackling me to the ground you think will keep me here?" Sesshomaru said softly.

Inuyasha nearly giggled, but Kagome hit him on the arm. She held a finger to her lips and kept listening on the conversation.

"It's the least I can do," Kaori said softly.

"Kaori, I don't want to go either. But I don't want to be killed by your hands," Sesshomaru said. "Especially since you're the one I love."

Inuyasha's eyes were wider than ever. His brother in love? 'I thought he said that would never happen?' Inuyasha thought and continued to listen.

"I love you too," Kaori said.

It was silent again. Birds chirped and some bees buzzed, but no more from Kaori and Sesshomaru.

Kagome decided to sit down and wait for the continuation of the conversation, but Inuyasha held her arm. He didn't say anything and pulled her away.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked once they had stopped.

"If my brother is saying goodbye to the woman who he loves, which happens to be Princess Kaori, it wouldn't be wise to listen in," Inuyasha said and stated heading back to camp.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"We were lucky enough to hear what we did without him catching us. If we stayed any longer, we risked being caught," Inuyasha told her, stopping and waiting for Kagome to catch up.

"So?" Kagome said. "What do you think will become of those two?"

"I don't know, Kagome. But one day I will kill Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome with some sadness in his eyes. "But that will also be the day the world goes into chaos."

Kagome gasped and hurried up with Inuyasha. He explained everything to her, but Sesshomaru and Kaori will still on the grass next to the well. Kagome was on top of Sesshomaru, trying to pin him down. But she knew if he wanted to get up, he could easily do so.

"I promise to visit," he told her. "Just stay in the village or your time."

"No. I want to be with you," Kaori told him.

"You heard your mother," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. Just do as I say and everything will be just fine. I mean, we've been fine for a month," Kaori told him.

"But tomorrow I could tell you to do something and the angel would appear and attempt to kill me," Sesshomaru told her.

"I didn't hurt you before. And I fought my control back," Kaori told him. A tear escaped her eye. "I just don't want to be without you."

He flicked the tear away and smirked sweetly. His eyes held love, not hatred.

"Look, it's just not meant to be. We tried and it didn't work. It's all we can do," he told her.

More tears fell and some fell onto Sesshomaru's face. He closed his eyes. The more he saw her pain and sorrow, the more he considered her plan. But he knew it wouldn't work. He sat up and held her close.

"One day together and we'll say our farewells, ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

He saw a nod, but he knew tomorrow Kaori would try to keep him with her. It would pain him to watch himself leave her, so he planned to do it tomorrow while she slept. Tomorrow morning and then disappear out of her life. He brushed sweaty bangs out of her face and kissed her forehead. Kaori looked up and they kissed on the lips. Neither wanted to say goodbye ever, but both knew they had to.

Sesshomaru held Kaori close and took tears off of her cheeks.

"Never cry in front of me," Sesshomaru told her in a soft tone.

Kaori didn't answer, but closed her eyes. She would miss his exotic smell and they way his arms would hold her. She most likely wouldn't be able to sleep without being in his arms and would become an empty shell by the time one day was over without him.

"You've been without me for years, remember?" Sesshomaru reminded.

"That was before I fell in love with you," Kaori told him.

"I see. I'll try my best to keep Rin and Jaken away from us for today, but remember, I have to go tomorrow," he told her, kissing her lips again.

"I'll miss you," Kaori told him.

"I will miss you too," Sesshomaru told her.

"Awe, how sweet," a female said in the shadows. "Lord and princess, in love, together. No longer one-sided, I see."

Sesshomaru growled deep in his throat and Kaori heard a playful gasp.

"You wouldn't attack your intended, would you?" The female asked, stepping out. A fan came first before the face and body of Kagura.

"Kagura, this isn't the best time to show yourself," Sesshomaru growled, standing up, leaving Kaori sitting on the grass.

"Well, I'm not exactly in control when I need to speak with you. As you realize, Naraku is in control of me, so blame this one on him," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru looked around and saw many red eyes shown. More than when he was with the cougars. Kaori was in danger and it was because of him. He placed a hand on the handle of Tokijin and saw Kagura smirk.

"Sesshomaru, don't do it," Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru looked back at her and then at Kagura. He finally noticed the smirk and released his hold on the sword. He flexed his fingers and extended his claws. A droplet of poison showed on all of them.

"Kaori, don't you remember this man is in love with me, not you?" Kagura asked, still looking at Sesshomaru.

Kaori smirked and stood.

"Stay put," Sesshomaru told her. Bad idea.

The Uzuha Kaori angel was heard in the back of Kaori's head. While Kaori had control, she cried out, "Sesshomaru."

He turned to her and saw her eyes turning to fire red. Flames were igniting around Kaori and in her palms.

"I must thank him one day. He always tends to be the one who surfaces me. Say bye to your love, Kaori. It's the last time you'll see his amber eyes glow with life."

"No," Kaori said before darkness covered her sight. She opened her eyes and her sight was blurry. She mentally collapsed, and watch the angel's fire reflect off of Sesshomaru's eyes. It coloured his hair orange and she thought he looked just fine like that, but it would be the last time she would ever see him alive. She started crying and some tears made their way outside.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said. Kagura smiled widely and waved her hand. The red eyes disappeared along with herself. Let Sesshomaru be killed by his own love. Better than expected. She was told to kill Sesshomaru, but now her hands wouldn't be dirty. She fled off towards Naraku, good news in hand.

Sesshomaru had his hands full on the ground. Kaori was already attacking him, but tears were falling as well.

"No, stop this! Stop crying!"

'I will cry. I will always cry,' Kaori thought.

"You truly love him, huh? Well, watch him be burnt to a crisp, girl."

Kaori opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru had leaped into the sky. He had to protect himself, but he wasn't going to attack her.

'Damn it! It's the angel. I swear, she better get some control soon, or I'll be out of energy,' Sesshomaru thought and looked behind him. Two red wings were behind Kaori, allowing her flight. Their attack had escaladed to the skies. Kaori still attacked her with fire, but Sesshomaru could avoid them better in the skies.

He got tired eventually and landed in the village and told everyone to flee. No one listened to him until they saw their leader and her state. Many ran, screaming exactly what the other village had screamed.

"Uzuha Kaori angel!"

Sesshomaru ran, Kaori hot on his heels. He avoided all of her attacks. Eventually, he got to a canyon. He looked behind him and saw Kaori coming closer to him, slowly, like hunting her prey. Well, he was the prey and she had just got him.

It seemed to go very slowly. He saw her ignite her hand with fire and shoot it at him. He couldn't fly because he was out of energy and if he leaped, he would never make it to the other side. He stood and closed his eyes, knowing the ball of fire was heading his way. Kaori watched behind her own eyes as her hand ignited a ball of flames and saw him close his eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as the ball flew at him. Kaori tried to yell at him to move, run, fly or anything. Anything to avoid the flames that were to kill him. And then she saw his body ignite into flames.


	12. Bruises

Chapter 12: Bruises

Kaori regained control, seeing that the angel completed her task. Kaori fell to the floor and closed her eyes. She didn't want to see him die. She didn't want to see his lifeless body fall to the ground. She didn't, but yet she could see the flames behind her eyelids. The light from them reminded her that it had happened. Then suddenly, the light disappeared.

'Must had fallen into the canyon,' Kaori thought as tears fell. She cried and cried, never stopping once to wipe them away. She must had cried herself to sleep because when she opened her eyes again, she was on her furs in her hut with the sun shining through the window. Kaori sat up and rubbed her eyes. They were still wet from crying and she felt like crying some more, but she had a village to run. She was about to remove the fur that covered her, but it felt like silk. She looked down and saw the patterns from Sesshomaru's shirt that he usually wore when he was in the past. Tears escaped her eyes and fell onto the cloth. She buried her face into the silk, trying her best to get as much of his scent from it as possible. How she got it, she didn't know. But she would keep it, no matter what.

"A problem?" A voice said. Kaori's eyes opened wide and looked up to two amber ones.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked. A smirk came across his face.

"Never cry for me," he told her.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori said, more tears streaming down her face. She missed him so much, she was picturing him in the room with her.

"Sleep. You're very tired," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori sniffed, but didn't say a word. Even if it was an illusion, she still loved to see the two amber orbs comforting her.

Kaori's eyes went wide when she was pulled into an embrace and felt him rub her back. How? How was this happening? He died. He was killed by her fire. He was dead.

Kaori pushed him away, a glare on her face.

"So, you think it's funny, huh? I'm heartbroken and you decide to play this trick? It's not funny," Kaori yelled, crawling as far away as possible.

"Kaori, what are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Naraku, just shut up and leave if you want to survive. I'm not in the mood to fight you. But if you continue to stay, I will fight you with no mercy when I kill you," Kaori yelled.

Sesshomaru was more confused than ever. She thought he was Naraku? Sesshomaru shook his head and went to pulled Kaori into an embrace, but she backed away from him.

"How can I prove to you I'm Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You aren't! He's dead!" Kaori yelled.

"I didn't. Your fire never affected me. Remember, at the cave? The fire never injured me," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori thought about this. If this was Naraku, how the hell would he know about the training? He couldn't and it would be a good explanation to why Sesshomaru was kneeling in front of her now, healthy and alive.

Kaori nearly knocked Sesshomaru back with how forceful the kiss was. Her hands held his hair in a death grip and he allowed it. He held her close and kissed her back with the same amount of passion. They embraced each other and he could tell Kaori was crying again.

"I really thought I lost you," Kaori mumbled into his shirt.

"It takes much more to get rid of me," he told her.

Kaori just cried into his shirt for most of the day until she was nearly out of tears.

He held her as close as possible, rubbing her back to soothe her. He remembered his mother used to do that to him when he was angry or upset at his father and most of the time it would work.

'I really scared her. She truly loves me,' Sesshomaru thought and held Kaori even closer. No matter how bone-crushing the embrace was, Kaori nor Sesshomaru minded. Both just wanted to be together and safe in each others arms, knowing neither were leaving.

Sesshomaru felt the breath on his neck even out and smirked when he realized she had fallen asleep in the middle of the day. He laid her down very carefully and left the room. Rin and Jaken were left at the training grounds without a word where he was going. He decided to go get them and took off to the training grounds.

* * *

He returned with Ah-Un, Jaken and Rin just before nightfall. He explained nothing to them when he arrived or during their trip back. Sesshomaru was considered slightly odd by Jaken when he refused to carry Rin there. On long journeys, he often would let her be carried, but he refused instantly, no effect by her sad face, which usually worked. She had to ride on Ah-Un with Jaken, but she didn't mind. Her lord was with her again. 

Sesshomaru arrived and for the first time, was greeted by a villager. He seemed very upset and nervous being around Sesshomaru, but the issue was making him even worst.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the villager said and bowed very quickly. "We have a problem. We need you to get to Lady Kaori's hut immediately."

Sesshomaru was gone before the villager even finished his sentence. If it had anything to do with Kaori, he would be there instantly.

He arrived and found Kaori was crying again and mumbling into his shirt he had left behind. He could catch all of it and smirked. She actually thought she was going crazy. He sat down next to her and put some hair behind her shoulder.

"I thought my threat was pretty straight forward. No one was allowed into my hut unless they could revive the dead!" Kaori yelled.

Sesshomaru's smirk remanded while he shook his head. She still thought he was dead. She must have awakened when he went out to get Jaken and Rin and thought he was just an illusion when he was with her.

"Can you revive the dead?" Kaori asked. She still had her head buried into his shirt, not looking up.

"I can," Sesshomaru told her. "Unless this person was poisoned."

"No, he was burnt and fell off a canyon," Kaori told the person. She didn't even recognize his voice. Must have been because her sobs were interfering.

"I don't know if I can do that," Sesshomaru told her. "But I would like to see your face, maiden. My sources tell me you have the most beautiful face he has ever seen."

"Oh, really. Who's your source?" Kaori asked, raising her face and turning to Sesshomaru.

"Me," he told her. She glared at him and buried her face back into his shirt.

"I can't miss him that much. This is the second illusion. I'm going to scream," Kaori mumbled.

"No, that deafens me, remember," Sesshomaru told her.

"Really? How many times then, if you're not an illusion," Kaori said.

"Three times," Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, whatever," Kaori said. "The illusion is taking things from my memories."

"Well, something not from your memory is when I had that sip of... pop. It had an extra sweet taste. I later tasted it when I first kissed you," Sesshomaru said. Kaori lifted her head and turned to him, eyes wide.

"What are you saying?" Kaori asked. "You like my taste?"

"Just as I can tell you like mine," Sesshomaru told her.

"Not true," Kaori lied.

"Lie number two," Sesshomaru stated. "How many more?"

"It's not a lie if you say it to the one you love. It's just protecting them," Kaori stated.

"Really? Then what have you been protecting me from the last two times?" Sesshomaru asked.

"First one, from me. Second one, the truth," Kaori said.

"That you really do like my taste?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Take my words as you wish. I know what they mean," Kaori said, lifting her nose in the air.

She felt a claw on her chin and brought her face to his. He shook a clawed finger playfully in front of her face that made her laugh. Kaori hung her head and Sesshomaru brushed some sweaty pieces of hair out of her face.

"Sleep," he told her.

"You won't leave me again, will you?" Kaori asked.

"I promise," he told her. That was a guarantee. He never broke his promises.

Kaori laid next to Sesshomaru, their hair mixed together. Sesshomaru couldn't tell where the silver end and the brown began. Kaori held the remainder shirt on him in a death grip, making sure he did not leave her unless he wanted to go shirtless. Sesshomaru later watched Jaken and Rin join him in the hut. Rin was smiling widely and nearly giggling, but Jaken seemed serene and calm. He had known something was going on between the two adults for some time and was more mature about it. But he did overreacted when Kaori attempted to get closer to Sesshomaru in her sleep.

"Stay away from my lord!" Jaken yelled.

"Quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru told him in a cold tone.

"But she-" Jaken started.

"I allowed her to. Now be quiet," Sesshomaru ordered. Rin giggled at Jaken and turned to fall asleep again. Jaken slumped at the other side of the room, cursing under his breath. He barely got any attention before Kaori. Now he and Rin barely got any at all.

* * *

Morning began and Kaori woke up slowly. She wanted to fall back asleep, so comfortable in Sesshomaru's arms, but heard him clear his throat and Kaori looked up at him. She had put her knee in a very uncomfortable spot. She blushed and moved it away and apologized many times, but he didn't accept any of them. It was a pure accident while she was half-asleep. She still apologized in the middle of the day and Sesshomaru finally had to say that he accepted one before she shut up. 

"Do you wish to visit your family while you are in the village?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kaori exclaimed.

"It seems I need to finish some business around here, so go alone and I will join you later," he told her, giving her a light peck on the cheek. She returned it and headed to the well. She jumped through and to the other side in a very good mood. But that was about to be ruined.

Kaori walked in and found her parents and uncle in the living room. She smiled nervously and sat next to her parents.

"What's going on?" Kaori asked.

"It seems your father and I need to go around the world for work. Seeing that we can't help if anything should happen, your uncle will be taking care of you," Kaori's mother explained.

"I'll be just fine. I'm an adult now and can take care of myself," Kaori told her.

"I know, but what about food? And money? Rent? Insurance?" Kaori's father asked.

"He's come to help with that and care for you. He'll be living her with you until we return which will be in a couple of months," Kaori's mother told her.

"Dear, we're running late," Kaori's father told his wife. Kaori's mother nodded and kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Be careful with what Sesshomaru does around him," Kaori's mother whispered in Kaori's ear and sped out of the room. As soon as both her uncle and her heard the car leave the driveway, Kaori was pulled by the hair to her uncle's side. She knew better than to cry out, but it was painful.

"Make me coffee the way I like it. You know what will happen if you don't," he told her, releasing her hair.

She nodded and hurried to the kitchen. She made it as carefully as possible as quickly as possible. She took it to her uncle and he took a sip. He threw the cup across the room, shattering it to thousands of pieces.

"I like it with two teaspoons of sugar, not three!" He yelled, slapping Kaori across the face. She cried out and was punished for that. By the time he was finished with Kaori, she was lying against the wall, bleeding and unconscious. He spit at her and walked out of the house, leaving her to lie there alone.

* * *

Sesshomaru finished with some demons he had sensed nearby and even washed his hands off, knowing how much Kaori hated blood. He headed towards the well and an odd feeling passed through him. It felt disturbing, but he ignored it. 

Jumping through the well, the feeling felt stronger so he didn't waste a moment in the well and hurried to Kaori's house.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru called out. There was no response.

He walked up the stairs and looked in her room. No scent of her.

"Kaori?" He called again. He could smell her in the house, but why was she not responding? He went near the kitchen and a disturbing smell hit him; Kaori's fresh blood. He hurried into the room.

He first found the broken tea cup. Coffee stained the wall. He looked around and finally found her against the wall, still unconscious. She was bleeding from her nose and lip. He hurried next to her and whispered her name, hoping she responded. She didn't.

He carried her to the nearest furniture he could lay her down on. It ended up to be the couch in the living room. He laid her down and went to get the first aid kit and clean up her wounds that he could reach.

* * *

While cleaning some blood off of her bottom lip, she stirred and winced. Sesshomaru stopped and watched her open her only operational eye. The other one was swollen shut.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked. He cleaned up any leftover blood and left the towel in the bowl of water.

"Who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No one. I, uh, fell down the stairs," Kaori told him, looking away from him.

"You were too far from the stairs to have fallen and this damage wouldn't happen with such a clumsy act," Sesshomaru told her. He would have forced her to look at him but he was worried that he would hurt her if he didn't be careful.

Kaori attempted to sit up, but she was in too much pain and laid back down.

"Can you take me to my bedroom? This couch isn't the most comfortable place to lay," Kaori said to Sesshomaru.

He gave a slight nod and carefully held Kaori in his arms. It seemed some ribs must have bruised and she sighed. She wouldn't be able to train in this much pain.

"Kaori, who did this to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No one. I told you I fell down the stairs," Kaori told him.

He shook his head and slowly but carefully laid Kaori on her bed. She forced her bruised body to cover herself up and turn away from Sesshomaru. She hated when people saw her wounded and injured.

He sat in her desk chair. He didn't care about training at the moment. He allowed Kaori to be injured only because he wasn't careful. He could tell she refused to sleep and exhaled loudly.

"May I dress your wounds and help to heal you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I'll heal on my own," Kaori told him, still staring at her wall.

"It will help," he told her.

"I need no help when I heal. I can't die so these injures are nothing," Kaori told him.

"And if a bone is broken, then what?" Sesshomaru asked.

He heard her sigh and finally complied to allow him to help. He finished wiping up and blood and checked to see if there were any serious injuries. There were many bruises forming and she winced a few times when he touched them. He did her face, neck, arms and legs and stopped after that.

"I will allow you to heal normally with the rest," Sesshomaru told her.

"I think I might have some broken ribs. Could you check?" Kaori asked. She saw him freeze and look at her from the corner of his eyes.

'Did I hear her correctly?' Sesshomaru thought. Her expression on her face said he had. He nodded and watched her take her shirt off. His instincts kicked in and he closed his eyes. He heard a chuckle, but refused to open his eyes. He was taught by walking in on women never to look at a woman's body unless she allows you to.

"What is your problem?" Kaori asked impatiently. "Why are your eyes closed?"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and saw Kaori wearing some odd piece of clothing he had never seen before. It left most of her body bare except her chest. He saw many more bruises on her side and along her mid drift.

"Are you going to check or sit there gawking?" Kaori asked impatiently.

He slowly touched her skin and saw her quiver under his touch. He had never touch a woman's body other than Kaori's hand, lips, chin and cheek. Maybe her back or waist, but with her permission. When they dance, he made sure not to touch her with too much force.

He was slow and delicate and eventually was checking if anything was broken. It seemed some were bruised badly, but none broken. She thanked him and reached for her shirt. She was stopped by Sesshomaru touch on her waist. It travelled to her hips and stopped. She looked back at Sesshomaru and saw him concentrated on her skin. He eyes were looking at her body, not at her face as usual. He travelled slowly up to her face and caught her startled expression.

"You're seriously bruised. You need to heal," he said, releasing his touch on her. His claws lightly travelled over her skin sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes nearly rolled back. It felt really good. She gave him a small grin and got her shirt back on. She sat in his lap very carefully and even got him to hold her.

"How did you know where to find me?" Kaori asked. "I was near the back of the house last time I remembered."

"I didn't. I just searched for you," he told her.

"I see," Kaori said, looking around. Something pink on her desk caught her attention and she picked it up.

_Invitation for student Uzuha Kaori. _

She flipped it open. Sesshomaru saw it and watched her confused look as she opened it.

_I'm pleased to tell you that you have qualified to participate in this year's prom. Your marks check out. _

_We need to inform you that you must bring a date. This is mandatory along with the must of a dress. Keep in mind that it must be acceptable for the school dress code to that it must be black or red. Your date must wear a tux. _

_If you wish not to attend, please inform a teacher to cross your name off of the list and if you are bringing someone that is not in the school, please put his name on the list. _

_We hope to see you there, dressed up for the occasion. It will be happening June 26th in the gym. _

Kaori looked behind her at Sesshomaru. It seemed he was trying to understand it. Kaori giggled and Sesshomaru averted his attention to her.

"This prom, what is it?" He asked.

"It's when we celebrate our graduation. We dress up very formally and dance and have a good time with our fellow graduates," Kaori explained.

"I see," he said.

The invitation reminded her about something. She painfully leaped from Sesshomaru's arms and tried to make her way downstairs. She only got to the banister before almost collapsing. Luckily, Sesshomaru was there to catch her.

"What are you going to get?" He asked.

"Get my backpack," she told him. He got it, leaving Kaori holding onto the banister while sitting on the floor. He brought it back up to her and watched her search through it, in obvious pain.

She brought out a very small, folded piece of paper. This was the time to ask him if he knew how to read it. She unfolded it and passed it to Sesshomaru. He looked down at it and looked up at her.

"I don't know what it says," Kaori told him.

"How did you get such a thing like this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was in my locket," she told him.

He looked down at it. At first, it looked like gibberish. But when he looked at it with his dog sight, he saw the message. He blinked a few times and looked up at Kaori.

"Do you know what it says?" Kaori asked.

"This is the language my parents used with me when I was younger. How you acquired this, I don't know," he told her, coming closer to her. He wrapped a hand around her waist, careful of her bruises. The other hand held the paper.

"Dear Princess Kaori,

It was destiny for you to meet with Sesshomaru. I knew it the day I met you. It seems both of my sons have destiny of their own. One with a powerful priestess with possession of the Shikon Jewel, the other with the most powerful princess in the world. Both will become fine men and maybe even civil.

Sesshomaru must truly love you to allow you to open this up and even read it to you. I know you might not know this language, but maybe he could teach it to you. I hope your daughter has the same fortune of falling in love with a wonderful man, for I know my eldest son is one. Though I never got to see him in that stage, in love with someone and even want to protect her with his life, I know it must be wonderful. Keep in mind he doesn't want to do as you say, but put him in his place.

From..."

Sesshomaru stopped there.

"Who was it from?" Kaori asked.

He didn't respond. How was it possible? How did he know before Sesshomaru even met her?

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked. He never was silent like this.

"Inu no Taisho," he said.

"Your father?" Kaori asked.

He nodded and Kaori rested her head on his shoulder. He knew. It was the reason he gave Sesshomaru the Tenseiga. He knew one day Sesshomaru might have to use it to protect Kaori.

He looked down at Kaori and found she had fallen asleep. He left the paper at the banister and carefully carried her to her bed. He laid her down and followed after her. He covered both of them up and they both fell asleep in Kaori's bed. It was a wonderful night. Well, other than Kaori's body was mostly black and blue.


	13. Uncles and Caves

Chapter 13: Uncles and Caves

Kaori rubbed both eyes and moaned. She opened her eyes and smiled. At least she could open both now.

It had been around a week since Kaori was found beaten up in the kitchen. Sesshomaru helped her eat and move around. He stayed with her and made sure she was comfortable. Kaori stood and nearly fell over. He legs were still wobbly and sore. Her ribs and side felt worst. Most likely because she was kicked there the most. Sesshomaru showed up at the doorway as soon as he heard Kaori moan. Kaori smiled at him and offered him her hand. She still needed assistance moving around. Sesshomaru helped her downstairs and sit at the table. He brought out her usual breakfast (cereal) and a bowl. She munched on her breakfast and watched some TV before she heard a key turning in the lock of the front door. She was weary at who would have the key other than her parents and nearly leaped to the door to help whoever into the house. Seeing that she was still injured, she couldn't and it was good. It wasn't her parents but her uncle.

"Kaori, where are you?" He called out. He first saw Sesshomaru sitting at the kitchen table and smiled his sweet smile at him. He always put an act around Kaori's parents and any guest, but when no one was around, he abused her beyond belief. No matter how much she told her parents when she was a kid, they never believed her. In the end, she gave up and lived with the abuse any time he came around. Sesshomaru could tell he was a relative by his scent and didn't attempt to kill him at first glance. The smile he gave Sesshomaru gave Sesshomaru some suspicions, but shook it off.

"Kaori, where are you?" Kaori's uncle called out.

"I'm on the couch," Kaori told him, the big smile fading.

No matter how powerful Sesshomaru was, she wouldn't tell him what had truly happened to her. Throughout the week, he had asked her and she continuously told him she fell down the stairs. She knew if he found out her uncle did this, he would kill him. No matter how much she hated him, he was still family and Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to see her if her mother found out that Sesshomaru killed her uncle.

"Ah, so you have a guest over. Without telling your uncle," Kaori's uncle said in his happy tone. He sat next to Kaori and ruffled her hair. "So who is he?"

"He's Sesshomaru. My... boyfriend," Kaori said in a monotone. Sesshomaru could tell that she had some disappointment in it, but said nothing.

"Sesshomaru. Were you named after the great Lord Sesshomaru who ruled these lands for a long time?" Kaori's uncle asked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kaori and nodded. He didn't technically lie.

"Well, welcome. Anyone who captured Kaori's heart is family in my books," Kaori's uncle exclaimed, standing up and going over to Sesshomaru. "I ought to tell you, since you probably don't know, Kaori's parents have gone to work around the world and I've been trusted to take care of Kaori. So, you are welcomed her, even if you aren't by Kaori's parents. Stay as long as you wish."

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod and looked over at Kaori. She had shut off the TV and held her head in her hands. Kaori's uncle caught it and went back to Kaori.

"What's the matter, niece?" Kaori's uncle asked.

"Nothing," Kaori said. Her eyes went wide and kept her mouth shut when he patted her back.

"That's my niece. Nothing bothers her," he said. Sesshomaru growled at Kaori's uncle and Kaori smiled over at him.

"Sesshomaru it's ok. It was just a little of pain," Kaori said with a huge smile. Sesshomaru stopped his growling and Kaori looked at her uncle with a huge smile.

"What happened?" Her uncle asked. Kaori caught the shine in his eye.

"Oh, was clumsy and fell down the stairs. Been sore for a week or so," Kaori told him.

"Well, I can tell you have your mother's feet," Kaori's uncle said, walking to the door. "I'll return soon with groceries. Don't expect yourself to eat off of leftovers."

Kaori smiled at him and watched him close the door as he left. Then she nearly collapsed off of the couch. She stopped herself by placing her hands on the table, keeping herself up.

"I don't like him," Sesshomaru said, kneeling next to Kaori. He saw one tear fall from Kaori's eye and even saw her wipe away a few. "He hurt you didn't he?"

"He didn't know," Kaori said, lifting her head and sitting upright.

"You need to rest. You're still injured," Sesshomaru told her, placing a hand on Kaori's.

"Maybe you should return to the past. Maybe Rin needs you or maybe Jaken," Kaori told him.

"Why do you want me to leave?" Sesshomaru asked. It was odd for Kaori to ask him to leave her. She usually wanted him to be near her.

"I don't. It's just..." Kaori trailed off. Sesshomaru looked at her. She seemed like she was trying to keep something from him. "I just don't want you to get hurt. It's a dangerous place in my era."

"Nothing can hurt me," he told her, placing a kiss on her damp cheek. "And I'm not leaving until you can walk on your own. Now, get up to bed. You need your sleep."

Kaori nodded and was helped getting upstairs and to her room. She was tucked into bed and Sesshomaru was about to leave when he heard Kaori's voice.

"Can you stay with me?" Kaori asked.

He looked back at her and knew by her look she wouldn't sleep if he wasn't near her. He sat in the desk chair and nodded. Kaori smirked and turned over on the side that wasn't sore. He sat back and nearly sighed. She never usually asked him to stay and watch her sleep. Maybe to hold her to sleep, but never to watch over. Maybe something was frightening her. He would protect her, so she had nothing to fear.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard a car in the driveway and almost left the room to find out who it was. He remembered he would stay with Kaori while she slept and sat back in the chair.

Kaori's uncle came to the door of Kaori's room.

"She's so peaceful and beautiful when she sleeps," Kaori's uncle said, looking at her. "Hey, can you help? At this odd age, it's hard to carry all those groceries in. Could you be a gentleman and bring them in for me?"

Sesshomaru stood and headed downstairs. Her uncle was here, so she was protected until he returned. As soon as he left the house, he heard Kaori's moan as she awoke. He took a deep breath and hurried to bring the groceries and returned upstairs. Kaori's uncle was standing at the doorway, smiling sweetly. Sesshomaru was suspicious but returned to his seat. Kaori had her back to both Sesshomaru and her uncle with her face hidden under the covers.

"What's going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a nice conversation with Kaori as she awoke. Did you bring them all in?" Kaori's uncle asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"I really want to go back to sleep, so please," Kaori said underneath the covers. Her uncle smiled and left the room. Sesshomaru rubbed her arm, but felt her pull away as much as possible once she felt him touch her.

Sesshomaru was weary about this. Something was going on underneath his nose and he wanted to know what.

"Kaori, what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing. Now I want to sleep," Kaori said.

"Kaori," he told her sternly.

"I'm fine, just tired," Kaori said.

"Come here," he told her.

"I'm fine here," she told him.

"Get over here," Sesshomaru ordered.

Kaori lifted her head from underneath the covers and he instantly saw the red mark on her cheek. It looked like she had been slapped recently, but Sesshomaru had been with her the last few days.

"Why is your cheek red?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It is? I never noticed," Kaori said, reluctantly sitting in his lap as he asked.

"Did he hit you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who?" Kaori asked.

"Your uncle," he said.

"No. He's family. Why would he hit me?" Kaori asked. A tear slithered down her face.

He wiped it away. "Did he hurt you when I found you in the kitchen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Kaori told him, turning her head away from him.

"He did, didn't he?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing her arm.

"Even if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe me. No one does," Kaori said, turning back to him. Her eyes were full of tears.

"I do. I've seen the bruises and seen your pain. And I'm going to deal with him," Sesshomaru said, his soft, comforting tone changing to a threatening one.

"I knew it," Kaori said, hanging her head.

"What?" He asked.

"As soon as I told you, you would rush out to kill him and stop my pain," Kaori said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's family. If you kill him, my mother will never forgive you," Kaori told him.

"Well, I don't really care. I will not just sit back and let him abuse you like this," he told her.

"I've had to deal with it for most of my life. I don't really care how much longer it will last," Kaori said. "But when he called you family, I didn't want you to be abused like I was. As soon as I was accepted by him as family, the abuse started."

"I'm going to have to do something, Kaori," he told her.

"Do nothing, all right. I've dealt with it. You should too. And don't mention this to my parents or to him. My parents won't believe you and I'll be punished," Kaori told him.

"You'll be punished?" He asked.

"Kicked, punched, slapped, spit at, or anything else he thinks of," Kaori told him.

"And you've had to do this most of your life?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori nodded and tried to get closer to Sesshomaru.

"Now, I really am tired, so if you don't mind," Kaori said, closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru allowed her to fall back to sleep by becoming silent. But he glared at the door, plotting something to get revenge for Kaori's pain. But if he did anything, Kaori most likely get punished for it by her uncle.

* * *

Two days passed and Kaori could finally walk on her own without the help of Sesshomaru. Though he said he wouldn't leave until Kaori felt better, he stayed with her. One day, Kaori pulled him into her room and locked the door behind them.

"You have to return," Kaori told him.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He doesn't want you around anymore," Kaori told him.

"I'm not leaving you with this monster," Sesshomaru told her. "He hasn't attacked you because I'm here."

Kaori looked away.

"He's attacked you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yesterday when you went out to get something for him," Kaori told him.

"The ramen he forgot?" Sesshomaru asked. "What he did he do?"

Kaori backed away from Sesshomaru, keeping her face away.

"What did he do?" Sesshomaru asked again.

Kaori lifted a part of her shirt up. A wide and long slash ran across her hip.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru looked down at it, his eyes wide.

"It's just a scratch. It'll heal soon enough," Kaori told him, putting her shirt back down.

"Did he do that with a knife?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A whip," Kaori told him.

"That bastard," Sesshomaru growled, looking at the door.

"Don't," Kaori told him, holding onto his arm. "Do you want to be banned to ever see me again?"

"Your mother wouldn't do that," he told her.

"Sesshomaru, he might be a bastard, but he's still family," Kaori told him.

"Family doesn't treat family like this," he told her.

"You shouldn't be talking!" Kaori yelled.

"What does that mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All that is left of your family is your bitter enemy and you try to kill him," Kaori told him.

"That's my family, and it's none of your concern," he told her.

"This is my family. You don't see me running out to kill Inuyasha, so you? So leave him alone!" Kaori told him.

"He attacks you since you were a child," he told her. "It's completely different."

"I saw him nearly chop off your arm. I did nothing but help it heal. I didn't take my bow and arrow and run after him to shoot him down, did I?" Kaori asked.

"So, you want me gone, I'm leaving. You can deal with your crazed uncle on your own," he told her and flew the door open and left.

Kaori stood in the middle of the room with her eyes wide. She didn't mean to drive him away. It was only a foolish argument. And now she was an easy target for her uncle. Speak of the devil, he showed up at the doorway, an evil smirk on his face.

"Nice job, Kaori. I thought you wouldn't, but you know better than that," Kaori's uncle said.

Kaori closed her eyes and a tear trickled down her face.

"How many times have I told you not to cry?" Kaori's uncle yelled. He slapped her, but she kept her mouth shut and fell to the floor without a word.

Sesshomaru had left her to die this time. He had left her unprotected.

She was hauled to her uncle's height by her shirt collar and thrown onto the bed. She screamed out loud, but she knew Sesshomaru was already gone to the past.

She opened her eyes and saw the anger in her uncle's eyes.

"How many times have I told you not to cry out or scream? And you still do," Kaori's uncle said. He brought the whip out and hit Kaori's head against the handle, knocking her out. Kaori's world went black as one word went through her mind.

_Sesshomaru.

* * *

_

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the well and looked down. A scream pierced the air and he could smell tears. He felt stupid and foolish. He had left her unprotected and he truly thought he loved her. He hit his hand against the wood really hard. It nearly split.

He had made the mistake with his father many years ago. He wasn't going to do it again. He was as silent as a mouse and crept into the house. He heard Kaori's uncle mumbling upstairs, but there was no sign of Kaori's voice. He hid in the shadows as Kaori's uncle came thudding down the steps.

"That girl is exactly like her mother. She never listens," he mumbled. He grabbed the car keys and left the house, leaving the door unlock. "Let a mugger get her or I will."

Sesshomaru watch the uncle pull out of the driveway and drive away. He locked the door and went upstairs as quickly as possible. He found Kaori tied to the bed, blindfolded.

He cut the restraints that were tied to the bed and then slowly removed the blindfold. She was no longer knocked out. She had her eyes clenched and awaited anything that was going to happen to her.

"Let's get out of here," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I thought I heard a rat," Kaori's uncle said at the doorway. He stood with his keys in his hand.

Sesshomaru glared at Kaori's uncle as he stood tall. Kaori opened her eyes and sat up. She winced and held onto Sesshomaru hand.

"She's so injured, she can't get out of this place. Good luck getting her out of here," Kaori's uncle laughed.

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered. "I truly don't want to waste any time on you, so move and leave us alone."

"No way. She's my bitch and I'm going to keep her like that," Kaori's uncle told Sesshomaru. "I trained her."

"Sorry to inform you but she my bitch," Sesshomaru said as his hair flew up without any wind. "And I'm going to keep it like that."

Kaori's eyes flew wide open as she held her stomach. Sesshomaru could tell by the smell of fresh blood what had happened and needed no explanation. Sesshomaru took Kaori's uncle confusion for granted and nearly had his neck in his claws. But Kaori's uncle whipped at Kaori, sending Sesshomaru to protect Kaori instead of attack. From the speed he was going at, the only way to stop it was to intercept it. He jumped into it and was whipped on his arm. He didn't sustain any pain, though his shirt was nearly cut through. He then took the offence and grabbed Kaori's uncle by the throat. From the speed he was going at, he found himself holding Kaori's uncle over the banister. Kaori's uncle's eyes were wide and was struggling for air.

"Sesshomaru, stop. Please," Kaori begged.

Sesshomaru glared at Kaori's uncle, tempted to drop him, but brought him to the second floor and dropped him.

"Leave before I change my mind," Sesshomaru said. Kaori's uncle was beyond shock.

"You're like her father, aren't you?" Kaori's uncle asked. "From the past?"

Sesshomaru glared down at him. He didn't exactly feel like being questioned at the moment.

"You are, aren't you? You aren't named after Sesshomaru, you are him! You're the great Lord Sesshomaru," Kaori's uncle exclaimed.

"You have no proof," Kaori told him, holding onto the doorway. She had somehow gotten herself out of bed, but it didn't last long. "Sesshomaru, just let him go."

"I am," Sesshomaru growled.

Kaori's uncle's eyes went huge and hurried out of there very fast. As soon as the car was gone, Kaori was heard falling to the floor.

"Kaori, you need to rest," Sesshomaru told her, holding her.

"Don't," Kaori said, clenching her eyes. "Let go."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked. He released her.

"I've been whipped many times," Kaori told him. Sesshomaru finally saw the wide, long slashes on her legs and arms.

"We need you to get bathed," Sesshomaru told her. He left her on the floor while getting her backpack, not caring what was in it. Whatever was in it at the moment would have to do for now. He grabbed it a carefully picked Kaori up. She winced, so he hurried to the past. The wounds needed to be cleaned or they would be infected. He got her to the nearest spring, which happened to be in her village.

"I need a secluded spring with no interruptions," Sesshomaru told one villager. He nodded and led Sesshomaru to Kaori's private spring. No one was allowed there but her. Sesshomaru laid Kaori near the spring and started washing her legs, getting as much dirt and bacteria out.

"Sesshomaru, you're getting my clothes wet," Kaori told him.

"How do you expect me to clean you wounds then?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Give me a few moments," Kaori told him, picking something quickly out of her backpack and limping to a secluded area where Sesshomaru couldn't see her. She returned and Sesshomaru nearly gasped. Her body was nearly all scars, slashes or bruises. He got her into his lap and had more assistance while she was in this clothing than her regular clothes. He looked down and realized also that it barely covered anything.

"What are you wearing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's my bathing suit. My bikini," Kaori told him.

"It helps," he told her, cleaning a deep slash. She winced and he held her closer.

He cleaned the wounds and looked around for her clothes. He couldn't find them anywhere. He called a villager and they came running.

"Bring it," Sesshomaru told the villager. The villager nodded and sped off to get what Sesshomaru was asking for. The villager returned with a package in hand and bowed while passing it to Sesshomaru.

"What is it?" Kaori asked. She only saw the package paper.

"I was planning on giving this to you some other time," he told her, unwrapping it. "I was also hoping you would be the one opening it."

Inside, Kaori saw something blue. Sesshomaru was careful to hold Kaori securely and pull it out. Kaori's eyes lit up as she saw the most beautiful material ever. It was almost shiny and it felt soft as some blew across her hand.

"Let me help you put it on. Can you stand?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded. She would be able to do anything with this material around, or so if felt.

Kaori stood, but was slightly leaning. Sesshomaru slipped it on her arms and over her shoulders. He brought out a sash and was very gentle while tying it behind her. She admired the feeling of the material.

"Is it silk?" Kaori asked.

"Specially made silk. I had it hand-made," he told her.

"For?" Kaori asked.

"You," Sesshomaru told her. "Now stay still or the sash will not be tied properly."

They returned to the village. Many just stopped and stared at Kaori. She seemed very royal in the clothing she wore. They finally looked proper together. Many bowed as they passed and Kaori was slightly confused why. She didn't ask Sesshomaru until they left the village.

"The material is very valuable. Many use it only for weddings," Sesshomaru told her.

"So, they think we're married?" Kaori asked.

"Most likely," Sesshomaru told her. Her reaction to marrying him wasn't as he expected.

"Wow," Kaori said, looking back at the village. Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her. Kaori turned back at Sesshomaru and smiled. She then attempted to take his hand and it felt wet. She looked down at her hand and found blood.

"Are you injured, Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked, concern in her voice.

"No," he told her. He saw the blood on her hand and looked at his. Sniffing once he realized it was Kaori's. From him holding her. She had started bleeding at her house so it had continued.

"We should return to the village," Sesshomaru told her, wiping his hand off of his clothes. That's when he noticed a huge blood stain on his lap. He wondered how no one in the village had mentioned in. Kaori's eyes went wide and fell into Sesshomaru. He felt Kaori's teeth on a piece of his silk.

A little while went by and she pulled away. "Sorry about that," Kaori told him.

"Maybe we shouldn't return," Sesshomaru thought.

"What are you planning?" Kaori asked.

"I've needed a break from Rin and Jaken and finally we have it," he told her.

"And?" Kaori asked.

"It will also guarantee no males will go after you," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, I could use a break," Kaori said. "But where? Jaken knows almost always where you are."

"The cave we were at," Sesshomaru stated.

"Kouga," Kaori told him.

"No, the other one," Sesshomaru told her.

"The one we nearly died at? That doesn't exactly hold dear memories," Kaori told him.

"Where else?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori rolled her eyes and finally complied. "But let's get there quickly," she told him.

* * *

Sesshomaru got them there quickly, but Kaori was in constant pain from her bruises. He had to carry her and got there almost immediately. He dropped off her backpack at the corner of the cave and made a small bed for Kaori. He didn't expect to have bloodstains throughout this break, did he? He told Kaori he was leaving to wash off the blood and left her to unpack her items. He was washing the bloodstains off and as soon as he finished, a familiar scent hit his nose.

"Why is he here?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

Sesshomaru turned and went back to the cave to find Inuyasha and Kagome at the mouth of the cave.

"This seems like a nice place to camp in, doesn't it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. It feels cold," Kagome told him.

"Find somewhere else," Sesshomaru told them. Inuyasha instantly turned around, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru didn't feel for a fight. He was more worried why Inuyasha could not sense Kaori inside. A scream was heard inside the cave and Sesshomaru ran passed both Inuyasha and Kagome, knocking Kagome backwards. Inuyasha had to catch her from the force of the push. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru disappear into the cave and followed after he knew Kagome was all right.

Kaori ran into Sesshomaru, holding her arm.

"Something's in there," Kaori told him.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It burns," Kaori told him, taking her hand from her arm. Something boiled on her arm and Sesshomaru told her not to touch it. It was some type of acid, from the smell.

"What's in here?" Inuyasha asked, running in.

"Get out," Sesshomaru ordered. Kaori was hidden by Sesshomaru's body.

"There's a female in here," Inuyasha stated. "And she's-"

Inuyasha blushed scratching his head.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked, following him into the cave.

"Uh, I think we should let Sesshomaru deal with this one alone," Inuyasha said. He turned around and saw Kagome's eyes open wide. Before he could ask, a large tentacle had hit Inuyasha to the wall of the cave. The impact sent above rocks to fall. Kagome ran forward to Inuyasha in time to avoid the falling rocks. They closed the cave mouth, trapping all four of them in a cave with an acid demon.


	14. Problems x2

Chapter 14: Problems x2

A great group. Two hated foes/ brothers, a priestess in training and a powerful princess in heat. Along with an acid demon trying to kill them all. Sesshomaru's night vision kicked in and saw Kaori shaking in his arms. He wasted no moments to look for the demon in the dark. It stank and was ugly, but Sesshomaru didn't care. With one slash, the demon died.

Kagome was helping Inuyasha up when she finally noticed a woman standing in the middle of the cave. She looked regal in the clothes, but some was bloodstained. Inuyasha sat with his back against the wall, looking at Kaori. She looked frightened to an extent, but she didn't seem to want to attack them. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru returning to them and Kaori looked back at him as well. Sesshomaru came next to her and looked at her wound. As he guessed, it was acid. Well, he couldn't get to the river nearby to wash it off, so she most likely have to be in pain until they got out. Both brothers glared at each other in the dark, both night vision working just fine.

"Sesshomaru, what happened?" Kaori asked in a light whisper.

"Rocks seemed to have covered the cave entrance, blocking out our oxygen. Nice job, Inuyasha. Now we all get to die," Sesshomaru said.

"It's not my fault. If that stupid demon didn't knock me aside, this wouldn't have happened," Inuyasha said.

"If you didn't come in here, it wouldn't have happened," Sesshomaru snapped.

"Shut up, both of you," Kaori said. Both shut up. "We'll have to deal with it anyways, no matter who's fault it is."

Kaori was still frightened, but the males were acting like jerks, so someone had to take control.

"Let's try to dig ourselves out," Kagome offered.

"Not a good idea. I can sense a lot more rocks on top of those, so if you started moving some, more will fall," Kaori told her.

Sesshomaru sat down across from Inuyasha, still glaring at each other. Kaori sat down next to him.

"Oxygen isn't our only problem. Food and water as well," Kagome said.

"I have water here," Kaori told Kagome.

"The demon is dead," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

"I'm not eating that. Are you crazy?" Kaori asked.

"I have my opinion," Inuyasha said.

"No one asked you," Sesshomaru said, glaring.

Kaori rolled her eyes. She looked down at the wound the demon gave her. It did seem to be healing, so maybe that was one problem dealt with.

"Does it hurt?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just a little," Kaori said.

"Don't touch it. It might get infected," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not touching it," Kaori told him.

"Good," he said.

Kagome and Inuyasha nearly laughed. It reminded them so much of their earlier years together.

Kaori held her stomach and Sesshomaru looked over at her, a hint of concern in his eyes. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and then he hung his head.

"Great timing for this, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked. "She had to be, didn't she?"

Kaori laughed while Sesshomaru glared. Kagome was confused. She didn't know what was going on.

"Well, at least it's not Kouga in here," Kaori laughed. Sesshomaru lighted up. She did have a point.

"But it's my brother," Sesshomaru told her with hatred in his voice.

"Well, Kouga would be all over me, unlike him," Kaori said, pointing to Inuyasha.

"But you burn him," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"Are you guys talking about Kouga? Wolf demon tribe leader?" Kagome asked.

Kaori smiled and looked at Kagome, from what she could see. Her eyes were getting used to darkness.

"Yep," Kaori said.

"How is he doing? Last time I saw him, he was heartbroken from what I said to him," Kagome said.

"What happened?" Kaori asked.

"This isn't-" Sesshomaru started. Kaori held a hand up to him and edged towards Kagome to hear her.

"Well, he used to be all over me and say I was his woman and stuff like that. I told him I was in love with Inuyasha and he felt heartbroken from my words," Kagome told him.

"Are you Kagome?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"He mentioned you just before..." Kaori trailed off, looking over at Sesshomaru. "Um, nothing. He just mentioned you."

"You'll tell me later," Sesshomaru told her.

"Uh, no I won't," Kaori said.

"Kaori, you will," Sesshomaru told her.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, but remained silent. This was Kaori. Inuyasha looked back at Kaori. She was so young. Almost as old as Kagome, maybe the same age.

"Kagome, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked in a whisper.

"Eighteen, why?" Kagome asked.

"I'm nineteen," Kaori blurted out.

"It was just a question," Inuyasha said. They were almost the same age. It was very young, though.

"Kaori, what are you hiding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru," Kaori said, standing up. Sesshomaru followed.

"Tell me," Sesshomaru told her.

"No," Kaori said stubbornly.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm not going to tell you," Kaori said, running farther into the cave.

Sesshomaru ran after her, worried if she would get herself injured. He found her and pinned her against the cave wall, her laughing her head off. Sesshomaru just looked at her, admiring her beauty. Maybe this would be the last time her saw laugh. They were trapped in a cave, losing oxygen already. He gave her a kiss on the lips, making Kaori stop her laughing and look at Sesshomaru with worried eyes.

"Something the matter?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru just looked at her, seeing her worry. He gave her another kiss, this time she returned it.

"I don't want to lose you," Sesshomaru whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kaori said, giving him a kiss and holding his cheek. "But we'll get through this."

He gave her another kiss and looked at her eyes.

"I believe you," he told her.

"We will get through this," she told him. "For sure."

She saw something change in his eyes and smiled.

"With your brother and Kagome," she said. The look changed and she laughed.

"If I killed them, we would have more oxygen," he told her.

"We're getting through this with them. Just get over whatever you guys are fighting about and work together," she told him. "Or we'll all die."

Sesshomaru released his hold her and returned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. Kaori did have a point. They would all die if they didn't work together. And he, out of all people, didn't want that.

A few hours went by and Kaori and Kagome started panting. Oxygen was getting less.

"Can't we just take the chance and dig ourselves out?" Kagome asked.

"We have to wait until someone comes and helps," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and cursed at himself. He told no one where they were going. Not Jaken or Rin.

"Do you expect your little girl and Jaken to dig us out?" Inuyasha asked.

Kaori was about to open her mouth, but closed it almost immediately. They didn't know where they were.

'We're really going to die this time?' Kaori thought.

"Well?" Inuyasha asked.

"They don't know we're here," Sesshomaru told them.

Kagome looked worried and came closer to Inuyasha.

"Is your demon slayer and monk going to help us out?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We were all taking a week break. Whoops, I mean seven days-" Kagome started.

"I know what a week is," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was puzzled along with Inuyasha. Inuyasha needed an explanation when Kagome said a week. Sesshomaru looked over at Kaori and saw her eyes slowly closing.

"Kaori, you need to stay awake," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll be just fine," Kaori said, blinking her eyes open.

"Stay awake," he told her. Sesshomaru could hear Inuyasha telling Kagome the same thing.

Sesshomaru looked at Kaori and then at Kagome. He then went to his brother and for once didn't look at Inuyasha with hate in mind.

"Maybe we should start digging out. We'll only lose air," Sesshomaru said. Suddenly, the rocks nearby fell, causing dust to pick up. Kagome and Kaori coughed, but they were all right.

"Does that answer you?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru felt something pulse and looked down at his swords. Tenseiga was pulsing, but for once, Sesshomaru didn't understand why. He saw Inuyasha pass Tetsusaiga to Kagome and told her to get to the back of the cave. Sesshomaru did the same. Kaori looked down at the sword, but did not move.

"What are you going to do?" Kaori asked.

"Just go," he told her.

"You aren't going to dig yourselves out, are you?" Kaori asked.

"Go," he told her, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Now."

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whined, but Kagome got Kaori to the back of the cave.

Inuyasha started digging and pulling rocks away and Sesshomaru did the same. Both had the same determination to save the ones they loved. Dust picked up and both could hear the girls coughing. Both continued, not stopping.

"Kaori!" Kagome cried out.

Sesshomaru looked back and saw Kaori had collapsed and it looked like Kagome was going to follow soon. Sesshomaru sped up and so did Inuyasha. If the girls died, they would soon follow.

Some light was shown through two rocks. Sesshomaru pulled at one of them and the rocks fell forward. Inuyasha pushed through and Sesshomaru hurried to get Kaori. Kagome seemed to be better and ran to Inuyasha. Kaori wasn't responding.

Sesshomaru took a chance and breathed into Kaori's mouth. Kaori coughed and looked up to two amber eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"We got through," he told her.

"You're an idiot, you know that," Kaori said, standing up and following Sesshomaru through. Sunlight hurt both of their eyes at first and they both found Inuyasha and Kagome at the bottom of the rocks, dirty and tired, but alive. Same with Sesshomaru and Kaori. Sesshomaru helped Kaori down, seeing that she still had sore bruises and the acid on her arm.

"Go clean the wound off and we'll wait here," Kagome said. Sesshomaru nodded and helped Kaori to the spring. He cleaned off the arm and was "rewarded" with a passionate kiss.

Kaori and Sesshomaru cleaned off a bit and returned to Inuyasha and Kagome embracing each other. Inuyasha was holding Kagome as she cried in his arms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes met and thanked each other silently.

"Kagome, let's go to the nearest village and rest there," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and looked back at Sesshomaru.

"There's one eastward. They should greet you," Sesshomaru said, remembering last time he was there. "Or not."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kaori pulled Sesshomaru face down to her level.

"We won't be joining you," she said, eyes locking with amber ones.

Sesshomaru was puzzled by her words, but from the look she had, it wasn't a good time to ask. Inuyasha nodded and he and Kagome headed to the village.

"Why didn't you want to join them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's our break. We should still have it continued," Kaori said.

"All right," Sesshomaru said.

"Now, first, we need to bathe," she said.

"We?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, let's go," she said, headed back to the spring.

"Let's?" Sesshomaru asked, following her. She had gotten to the edge of the spring and was trying to untie the sash behind her. Sesshomaru shook his head and helped. She took off the kimono and dived into the spring. Sesshomaru just stood at the edge, Kaori's kimono in hand.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Kaori asked.

"These clothes would get wet," he told her.

Kaori rolled her eyes and leaned on a nearby boulder.

"You strip, dumb ass," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru took both of his shirts off and dived in, exactly like Kaori. She didn't see him resurface and got worried. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru showed up in front of her.

"Are you sure your human? Humans don't know how to swim," he told her.

"This one does," Kaori told him, diving under. Sesshomaru followed and saw she was playing with him. She kicked her feet and he caught one. He pulled her closer to him and kissed underwater. Kaori broke it and lifted her head above water.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We still need oxygen," she told him breathlessly.

Sesshomaru smirked and they played in the water. Kaori splashed at him and he brought her under a few times.

Kaori was breathless by the end of it, resting on a boulder that was completely out of the water. Sesshomaru still swam in the water around the boulder.

"Didn't you want to bathe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't have any soap," Kaori told him. From his expression, he didn't know what it was. "It cleans."

"I have herbs that clean," he told her, swimming over to his shirt. He went through it and brought out a few plants.

Kaori leaped off of the boulder and back into the water. "How do they work?"

"Will you allow me to wash your hair?" He asked. She nodded.

He took one plant and left the rest on the grass. He dipped the stem into water and rolled it into a ball. Kaori turned around to allow him to wash.

"I don't want you to go under while I wash," he told her.

He brought her near a boulder that was underwater. He sat on it and she sat on the floor of the spring. It was shallow in that area and allowed her to still have her head above water while she sat. He rubbed the plant in her hair and then started washing.

Kaori leaned into his touch, complimenting he was good. The smell also was very exotic. He rinsed it and Kaori ran her fingers through her hair. It felt really smooth. She smiled at him and saw him putting the herbs away. Kaori hoisted herself out of the water and disappeared near the cave. Sesshomaru almost went to follow her, but saw she returned with her backpack. She brought out a bottle and brought it near the spring and Sesshomaru.

"My turn," she said. Sesshomaru swam forward and allowed Kaori to sit on the boulder. She brought the bottle open and flipped the top open. The smell hit Sesshomaru's nose.

"That smells like berries," he told her.

"Raspberries," Kaori told him. She put some on her palm and started putting in his hair.

Sesshomaru had to compliment Kaori that she was very well. Kaori smiled while rubbing the shampoo into his scalp. He seemed content when she washed his hair. She started rinsing it out with some water. Before she knew what had happened, Sesshomaru dived underwater and rinsed it out on his own. Kaori was all right with that. It would take a long while to rinse it out. She picked up her bottle and put the lid back on. It felt a lot lighter than before.

"You used most of my shampoo!" She exclaimed as he resurfaced.

He shrugged. He didn't exactly know why she was upset. He could get his herbs almost anywhere.

"I have to buy this at the mall. Do you have the money for this?" Kaori asked.

"If you are going to react like this, why did you do it then?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori smiled and rinsed her hands off. "I wanted to," she told him.

She swam closer to Sesshomaru and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really would like to wash my body," she told him.

"You want me to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I don't want you to leave," she told him.

Sesshomaru was confused but allowed her to finish.

"But I don't want you to see all of my body," she told him.

She turned and had him wrap his arms around her waist. Her hair floated in the water. They just swam there in silence.

"Didn't you want to bathe?" He asked.

"I can do that tomorrow," she told him.

They swam there and finally the sun set. The water started feeling colder and Kaori eventually lost feeling in her toes. She left his arms and left the water. A breeze blew by and she hurried to get her towel. Sesshomaru stayed in the water. He watched her grabbed her backpack and leave. He could sense her nearby, so she didn't go too far. She returned wearing pants and a T-shirt. She was rubbing a towel in her hair and watched Sesshomaru get out of the water. He nearly shook off like a dog. His hair remained wet along with his clothes.

"I have some clothes of yours in my backpack," she told him. He went to her backpack and got some clothes out. He left to get changed in a secluded area. Kaori seemed preoccupied with her hair.

Sesshomaru returned and dropped his wet clothes on the grass on top of Kaori's wet ones. She was brushing her hair and just finishing when she stopped. Her hand lowered slowly and continued to stare at the water.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked. He then saw it. The water was rippling, but no one was in it. Suddenly, a funnel of water burst up and Kaori calmed it with her hand.

Inside was a female. Sesshomaru could sense she was a demon. She was almost completely blue. Blue hair, light blue skin, blue clothing.

"How dare you use my waters for your bath," the demon said. She seemed angry.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked.

"The Water Goddess of this region," the demon replied.

"I sorry. We didn't know these were your waters," Kaori told the goddess.

"I caught you using my waters two days ago. You said the exact same thing!" The goddess yelled.

"I haven't been in any waters around here in the last eight days," Kaori told the goddess.

"I swear it's you. Same scent, maybe slightly different. You look different, though," the goddess said.

"I have been with her the last eight days and she hasn't been in any of your waters," Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The Water Goddess exclaimed. "My lord, I didn't notice you were there."

"She was not in your waters," Sesshomaru told the goddess.

"I swear, she was. Just down the river. She was bathing alone," the goddess said.

"We will check this out. But I tell you she was not in your waters," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord. I'm sorry to interrupt you. Please continue with my allowance," the goddess said, disappearing into the river.

Kaori went over to Sesshomaru. "You really are known, aren't you?" Kaori asked.

"This doesn't seem right. You were in your time during that," Sesshomaru told her.

"I know. Maybe an impostor taking my form? Naraku?" Kaori asked.

"He wouldn't be able to copy your scent. No one can do that," he told her. "We'll check it out tomorrow."

"So much for our break," Kaori said.

"After this, we'll have our break," he told her. "Or would you rather have this impostor running around giving you a bad name?"

Kaori laughed and picked her bag up. "You have a point," she said. "But we have a problem. Where are we going to sleep?"

"Have you ever slept under the stars?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Once in camp. But I never got to see the actual stars. They aren't easy to see in my time," she told him.

"Well, let's. Tonight. It's really nice. I used to do it all the time," he told her.

"I trust you, but if we're attacked, it's your fault," she said.

They headed east for a nice spot to camp. They passed the village and continued until the found a nice spot near a waterfall. Some berries were nearby for some food, but Kaori insisted on cooking.

"Can you get some water in this?" Kaori asked passing Sesshomaru a kettle.

He looked at it and nodded, heading to the river. He filled it up and returned to Kaori. She had already started a fire and was waiting for Sesshomaru. He passed her the kettle and she placed it over the fire to allow it to boil.

Once the water was boiled, she poured it into the ramen bucket. It cooked almost instantly and she placed the kettle to the side. She looked in her backpack and nearly screamed. There was only one pair of chopsticks. Kaori pulled them out and sighed.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, there's only one-" Kaori started but it seemed she had just spilled the boiling hot water in the kettle on her ankle as she moved to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru looked at her ankle. It did seem to be burned, but the skin was still in tact. It was starting to bruise though.

"This really isn't my month," Kaori complained. Sesshomaru rubbed it and helped her to his lap.

"We all have bad days," he told her, taking the chopsticks from her hand and taking some ramen.

"That's still hot," she warned him.

He didn't care. He put it in his mouth. It tasted all right and looked at her. She had her arms crossed.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, his mouth full.

"I have only one pair of chopsticks," she said. "And don't talk with your mouth full."

Sesshomaru swallowed and passed her the chopsticks. "You need food. I like food. Eat," he said.

Kaori took some and passed it back to him. It went like that until all of it was gone. Kaori was nearly stuffed. He had forced some in her mouth after she had said she was full. She rested her head on his chest, trying to let her supper digest. He never allowed her to. He threw the empty container away and stood up, sending Kaori falling to floor.

"What are you doing?" Kaori asked, rubbing her butt for the second time.

"You want to see the stars. We're seeing the stars," he told her.

'You're going to see stars if I don't have my supper digest,' Kaori thought.

"Are you coming?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori looked around and found Sesshomaru standing, nearly completely covered by the shadows. Kaori hurried to her feet and followed him.

Even in the dark, Kaori could tell he knew exactly where he was going. It seemed someone had cut the path for them and Kaori only tripped once.

Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the forest. He looked back at Kaori to find her trying to get through some tree branches. He took her hand and pulled her forward. She thanked him and he moved so she could see where they were.

A cliff that was near the ocean was the only thing. Kaori nearly ran to the edge, but Sesshomaru caught her just before she stepped over the edge.

"Careful," he told her. She nodded and looked over the scenery. She looked up and gasped. She could see the stars perfectly. She felt arms wrap around her and hot breath on her ear.

"This is wonderful," Kaori told him.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her.

"Thank you, Sesshomaru," she said, awing at the stars. They were beautiful.

"Watch out," he said and felt herself being pushed forward.

An arrow covered in fire had just been shot at her.

"Another visit cut short," Kaori complained.

Kaori stood and looked to screaming and yelling.

"How dare you show your face here?" A male yelled, coming up the cliff.

"Kaori, use the Tenseiga," Sesshomaru told her.

"The what?" Kaori asked.

"The sword," he told her.

Kaori looked at her belt and found the Tenseiga there. She must have forgotten to give it back to him. She pulled it out and held it in front of her, protecting herself. She didn't want to hurt these people.

Sesshomaru turned around, hearing branches cracking and footsteps. More men had shown up, swords drawn and spears ready.

"Lord Sesshomaru," some said, bowing.

"Leave us alone," Kaori whined.

"Queen Kaori, you really think we will let you go again. After what you did to us?" The first male said, coming into view.

'Queen?' Sesshomaru and Kaori thought.

"You have me mistaken for someone else," Kaori said.

"No, that voice I can never forget," the male said, drawing a sword.

"Just leave me alone," Kaori yelled.

"Be gone," a female said, coming from the trees.

"You! How is this possible?" The male asked, backing away.

"Go. She is not the one you want," the female said. She was hidden from view by being in the shadows.

The villagers scrambled away, tripping over their own feet.

Kaori looked into the forest where the female was. She was wearing a cloak and hood.

"How can we thank you?" Kaori asked.

"Come to my palace," the female said.

Before Sesshomaru or Kaori knew what had happened, two multi-coloured beams shot out at both of them, knocking them out.

"And you will," the female said.


	15. Cloaked Woman

Chapter 15: Cloaked Woman

Sesshomaru forced his eyes open. He found himself in a room, his hands chained together in his lap. He looked around and sniffed and found no trace of Kaori. He tried to break the chains, but it didn't work.

'Must have some sort of spell on it,' Sesshomaru thought.

He looked at his surroundings. It was a bedroom, for sure. There was a bed of furs, box for hair supplies, even the same shelf Kaori had. Was he in Kaori's hut?

"Nice to see you've awakened," a female said. She stood in the corner of the room, still wearing the cloak.

Sesshomaru sniffed. She smelt a lot like Kaori. He must not be in Kaori hut.

"Where's Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked.

The woman waved her hand and some sort of portal showed up. Instead of something you would travel through, it showed Kaori, knocked out on furs. She had chains on her hands as well.

"She will be just fine," the female said, walking forward. He face was still hidden by the hood, but now Sesshomaru could tell it was a woman. The clothes she wore were traditional women's wear of kimonos. Her cloak only hid her face and hair. He could see something on her wrist, but she hid it almost immediately.

"Why did you take us?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I need the girl to stay here, with you," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm shocked you don't actually understand what's going on, of all people," the female said.

Sesshomaru glared at her, trying to get all the facts straight. How was he supposed to know who it was if she didn't show her face?

"You will meet up with Kaori soon. For now, just relax in this place," the female told him, twirling a finger. His chains broke. "I trust you wouldn't try to escape without Kaori."

Sesshomaru lashed out as soon as he could, but the woman disappeared. She arrived in Kaori's room as Kaori awoke.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru?" Kaori mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Hello," the woman said, still wearing the cloak.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

The woman did the exact thing she did when Sesshomaru asked and Kaori saw Sesshomaru standing, his claws extending. He was looking around the room, but he was all right. Kaori sighed.

"I need you to stay here," the woman told Kaori.

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"You and Sesshomaru are needed here," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked.

"You will find out soon," the woman said. "There is a kimono in the closet. I would like you to wear that next time I arrive."

She twirled her finger and Kaori's chains broke, but she didn't try to lash out.

"Where's the sword?" Kaori asked.

"The Tenseiga?" The woman asked. Kaori nodded. "We have taken it somewhere important. You will see it soon as well as me and Sesshomaru. But for now, please get changed."

The woman disappeared and Kaori sighed. What the hell had Sesshomaru gotten her into this time?

She went over to the closet and found the exact kimono the woman was wearing. She looked at it. Only one thing was changed; there was no sash. Kaori put it back in the closet. She wasn't going to wear it unless there was a sash.

"Damn it, where is she?" Sesshomaru's voice yelled. Kaori looked at the portal that was still open. His voice was being sent through it. She saw he looked at her and she smiled.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a chance that she could hear him.

"Yeah," she said and then thought maybe he couldn't hear her.

"Good," he said. She sighed. They still could communicate, just not be with each other.

"Are you?" Kaori asked.

He nodded.

"Do you know where we are?" Kaori asked, looking around her room.

"No," he told her.

"Do you know who that woman is?" Kaori asked.

"She visited you too?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori nodded. "But she said I would meet her soon, along with Tenseiga and you," Kaori said.

"She took the Tenseiga?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kaori said.

"How is that possible? Only a few people can hold it. I took a chance with you holding it, but it seems to accept you along with me and my father, but that is all," Sesshomaru told her.

"This is scaring me," Kaori told him.

"Calm down and do as she says," Sesshomaru told her. "Just like at Naraku's."

"She wants me to get changed," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"I will not look," he told her.

"There's no sash. I'm not wearing it without the sash," Kaori told him.

"Do as she says. I have no idea what's she's planning, but it doesn't seem good," Sesshomaru told her. "Change and do as she says."

Kaori nodded and went to the closet and changed. Her hand had to keep the kimono closed, so she only had one hand she could use.

"Happy now?" Kaori asked, coming back to he portal. She saw his eyes go wide and then he looked away. "What?"

"That's exactly what she was wearing," he told her.

"I know, just she had the sash," Kaori complained.

Suddenly, the portal went black.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori yelled.

"I closed it," the woman said. "I'm glad you changed."

"Where's the sash?" Kaori asked.

The woman giggled. "Fashion is everything," the woman said.

Kaori rolled her eyes. She then heard Sesshomaru's voice behind her door.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori looked at the door and then at the woman.

"I'll meet you later," the woman said. The door opened and Sesshomaru saw Kaori running towards him. She embraced him.

"You all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yep," Kaori said.

"The portal went black and the door opened, so I came looking for you," he told her. He then looked away from her.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"Your, um, clothes," he told her. She looked down and saw what he was talking about. She quickly held the kimono closed and stayed near Sesshomaru.

Another door opened and Kaori looked questioningly at it. Sesshomaru took a chance and walked towards it, Kaori close behind him. They followed the alleged path of open doors and came to a huge main hall. A throne-like chair was at the back. No one was on it. Guards were aligned the wall, spears next to them. They weren't in position to attack them, but Sesshomaru was still on the defence.

Kaori stood next to Sesshomaru in the middle of the hall, waiting. Sesshomaru didn't like the silence or the cease of movement. It seemed like no one was moving or even breathing. He looked at the guards. If he made one wrong movement, he knew they would most likely attack. He brought a tighter hold on Kaori's waist and brought her closer to him.

Kaori was looking around. From what it looked like, it seemed like it was a modern palace, not an ancient one. It looked like the room was made of gold and the material around was silk. When she was pulled closer to Sesshomaru, she didn't mind. She wanted to be closer.

The woman in a cloak showed up, still wearing it. The guards moved to defensive positions it seemed, moving their spears across their chests. Sesshomaru was weary about the movement, but at least he knew there was a movement. A servant came by with a plate in hand. It looked like a sword was on it. The woman took it and placed it in her lap.

"Sesshomaru, you look so young still," the woman said. Kaori could heard a low growl in his throat, but he kept himself from releasing it.

"Can we just do whatever and get this done and over with?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru noticed the guards were nearly scowling at Kaori.

"Don't talk unless spoken to!" One yelled out.

"Silence," the woman said. Everyone regained their sonic expressions. "Sorry about that. They don't know who their talking to. Men, this is Uzuha Kaori."

Many of the guards gasped and whispered to each other. The same guard that had yelled out said, "how is that possible?"

"I will explain. Please bring me two formal chairs," Kaori asked a servant nearby. They nodded and left, bring two almost exact chairs as the woman's.

Kaori sat down, followed shortly by Sesshomaru.

"Kaori has a purpose in this palace. It is why I brought you two here. Kaori could not live without you, so, Sesshomaru, you need to stay as well," the woman told them.

"What purpose?" Kaori asked. No one scowled at her this time.

"You need to rule this world," the woman said.

"Yes, I know that, but why here?" Kaori asked.

"This is the perfect place for you. It's where you belong," the woman said. "I should know. I've lived here for fifty years and I need to finish my life soon."

"I don't understand," Kaori said shaking her head.

"I've had many experiences in my life, but it shouldn't have last this long. I need you to take over, Uzuha Kaori. It is a must," the woman said. "Or the world will be in more chaos than it is now."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. Many guards started whispering again. Sesshomaru ignored it.

"Glad you decided to join this conversation," the woman said.

"Why would the world be in chaos?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It has happened once. The Queen of the World was killed by a half-demon many years ago. The world went into chaos until another one showed up from another time. She took over until she had a daughter, which continued the role. You are next in line," the woman explained, looking at Kaori.

"So, my mother was like this?" Kaori asked.

"Was she a Uzuha Kaori?" The woman asked. Kaori nodded. "Most likely."

"Why don't you wait until you have a daughter?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori was just about to ask that as well.

"That's the problem. I can't. My husband and I don't have the right chemistry to have any kids," the woman said. "And I've already mated him, enabling me to go to anyone else."

"Mating is for demons," Sesshomaru told the woman.

"I know," the woman said. She whispered something to a servant and they rushed off. "My husband is a demon."

"So, your daughter would have been a half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Half-demon, and yes," the woman said, a bit of annoyance in her voice. "But it seems history is going to repeat for a long time. Something must have happened that made time repeat itself. Every queen is named Kaori and is over seventeen."

Kaori gasped and held the kimono closer. The woman could be seen smiling.

"She understands, don't you?" The woman asked.

"I have to do this, don't I?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, but don't **have **to until you're twenty," the woman told her.

These words were confusing Sesshomaru. "What is seventeen and twenty?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Age. We count our age," the woman said. "They're numbers."

Kaori looked up at the woman, wondering how she knew. The servant the woman had whispered to returned and bowed, saying he was coming soon. The woman nodded and smiled.

"Everything will be explained soon. How I know all about you and your words, Kaori. Anytime soon," the woman said, looking at a door nearby. Sesshomaru was alert. He must have been having some problems with his nose. He didn't just smell his scent coming from over there. The woman had her hands on her hood, ready to remove it and Kaori saw what she didn't understand. There was a bracelet on each, a coloured pearl on each. She looked at Sesshomaru and she could tell he was trying to get something straight. The guards started bowing as the demon come into view. Kaori and Sesshomaru both gasped and the woman also removed her hood. Kaori put her free hand up to her mouth.

In front of them were the almost complete copies of Sesshomaru and Kaori, a little bit older.


	16. Explanations

Chapter 16: Explanations

Kaori's eyes were wide while Sesshomaru were shown in pure confusion. The older Sesshomaru stood next to the Kaori on the throne.

"Something the matter, Kaori?" The older Sesshomaru said.

"Just meeting our younger ones," the Kaori on the chair said.

"King Sesshomaru and Queen Kaori," the guards said in unison.

"You better catch her," King Sesshomaru said, nodding to Kaori. Sesshomaru pulled his eyes from the copy of him and looked at Kaori she was falling forward after she fainted.

"I remember the day we met our older people. How do you feel? Confused, angry, scared?" King Sesshomaru asked.

"Quiet," he told the impostor harshly.

King Sesshomaru looked shocked and looked at his wife. "You went out looking for them, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Queen Kaori said. She saw the look form her husband. "Hey, they were in trouble. They needed help. I helped."

"And kidnapped them," King Sesshomaru told Queen Kaori. "You might have ruined everything."

"Might, key word," Queen Kaori said.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori mumbled. "I had the worst fucking dream."

"It wasn't a dream," Sesshomaru told her.

"Huh?" Kaori asked, looking around. She pulled closer to Sesshomaru, freaking out. "What is going on?"

"Um, Kaori, we're you, older," Queen Kaori said.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I've gone through your life already, and your still going through it. When you get my age, you'll find some people by the names Sesshomaru and Kaori and have to share with them what they are going to do," Queen Kaori explained.

"I should warn you-" King Sesshomaru started but was stopped by Queen Kaori's hand.

"You can't warn them of anything," Queen Kaori said.

'Now, that's more like Kaori,' Sesshomaru thought.

"Sesshomaru, I really don't understand," Kaori admitted.

"Neither did I," Queen Kaori admitted. "He had to explain it to me."

"They're our future copies," Sesshomaru told her.

"They're us from the future?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah, I think," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

"But, how did we get here?" Kaori asked. "How did we get to meet them?"

"The well we use isn't the most trusted one. It can send you to many different times," Queen Kaori told them. "Inu no Taisho's time, Sesshomaru's time, my time. It takes you anywhere."

"Look, you should have some time alone. Let's leave them here. If they want, they can leave," King Sesshomaru suggested.

"Why do you say that?" Queen Kaori asked.

"Just trust me, they need time alone," King Sesshomaru told Queen Kaori.

Queen Kaori stood and summoned all of her guards away. King Sesshomaru followed after of the guards, getting a last look at Kaori. She seemed to be in some sort of a daze.

Sesshomaru stood and put her on her feet, but her legs didn't want to co-operate. She fell to her knees. Sesshomaru kneeled next to her.

"Can go somewhere else?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah, sure," he told her. King Sesshomaru was standing at the doorway, listening.

"What is your problem? I told you not to warn them of anything," Queen Kaori snapped at her husband.

"Look, if I don't, this cycle won't continue," King Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Queen Kaori asked.

"At this age, the king came and talked to me. I have to do that now," he told her.

"I don't know. Maybe you shouldn't," Queen Kaori mumbled.

"We won't get married, if I don't," King Sesshomaru told her.

"Huh?" Queen Kaori asked.

"Preoccupy Kaori and I'll talk to Sesshomaru, ok. It's a must," he told her. "Just do it."

Queen Kaori sighed and walked out of the hallway and into the main hall where Kaori and Sesshomaru were.

"Can I take her somewhere? She might need a break to think about this all," Queen Kaori offered.

"Yeah, I could use some time alone," Kaori mentioned.

Queen Kaori smiled and took her sash off, passing it to Kaori.

"Here," Queen Kaori told Kaori. "It would be wise to use it."

Kaori accepted it and Sesshomaru looked away. Queen Kaori's kimono was almost wide open. She laughed at Sesshomaru's response. Kaori quickly tied the sash and followed Queen Kaori outside. Sesshomaru sat back on the chair, thinking.

'So, we get married, huh? Isn't that what Kaori's father was talking to me about one day?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Hey," King Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru looked up at him.

"Hey," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Look, it's important that you listen and do as Kaori's father said," King Sesshomaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All about the proposal and wedding. Do exactly how he said. It's important," King Sesshomaru told Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. "You mean all about that ring and stuff?"

King Sesshomaru nodded. "You need to," he said. "I can't say anymore, but just do it."

Sesshomaru was confused beyond belief. This future copy of him wanted him to purpose to Kaori? Was it that important?

Kaori returned, slightly happy.

"Let's go, Sesshomaru. I want to return to see if my uncle is still around. This time, you can hurt him," she said.

Sesshomaru stood and went over to Kaori, wrapping his arm around her protectively. Kaori was confused, but it didn't bring down her good mood. Queen Kaori told them the way out and they left.

Going down a hall, Sesshomaru stopped, causing Kaori to halt to a stop.

"Kaori, you know that demons mate, right?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded. "Do humans have any customs like that?"

"Yeah, marriage. I don't exactly want to have to explain everything to you, so if you want to mate instead, I perfectly all right with that," Kaori told him. "Why?"

"Just asking," he said and continued walking. He had an odd feeling about this marriage talk he just had with King Sesshomaru was going to come in handy soon. Little did he know it would come really soon.

This chapter is really short, I know. I just wanted to sum up the future problem. Next few chapters are going to be long, so keep checking. Well, maybe average size. For me at least. :)


	17. The Trip Part 1

Chapter 17: The Trip Part 1

Kaori and Sesshomaru decided to return to Kaori's time to have a break. It seemed if they stayed in the past, more problems would surface. Kaori opened the door of the house and found her parents in the living room.

"Mom! Dad!" Kaori exclaimed, embracing them.

"Hi to you too," Kaori's father joked.

"Where did you uncle go? Neither you or him were there," Kaori's mother said.

"Well, I went to the past, so maybe because I wasn't here, he didn't want to stay," Kaori suggested.

"That's an idea," Kaori's mother thought.

"Well, I hope you didn't make any plans for the next few weeks," Kaori's father said.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"He's here too! This is great!" Kaori father exclaimed.

"Dear, we are planning on going on a trip tomorrow and bought four tickets for North Carolina. You, Sesshomaru, me and your father. A few weeks of relaxation," Kaori's mother explained.

"North Carolina! Wow! Yori will be so jealous!" Kaori exclaimed.

Sesshomaru was confused. What was a vacation? Where was North Carolina? And what were tickets?

"Kaori, please explain," he told her. She was too excited to explain. She gave him a hug and hurried upstairs, nearly skipping.

"She's excited," Kaori's mother stated.

"Can someone explain?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, North Carolina is somewhere across the world. Tickets are pieces of paper that are needed for an airplane ride," Kaori's father explained.

"Airplane?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, a vehicle used to fly over seas and to places," Kaori's mother explained.

"Vehicle?" Sesshomaru asked. All these words were odd.

"Uh, a car?" Kaori's parents said together.

"That flies?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Something like that," Kaori's mother said.

"I see," he said. He followed Kaori upstairs and heard her nearly laughing her head off on the phone. He entered and found her putting clothes into a box-like backpack.

"We're going to North Carolina! I'm so excited," Kaori said fast and excited. Sesshomaru sat on the chair and Kaori didn't even notice him.

He saw Kaori finish the phone conversation and sigh.

"Um, hi. When did you get in here?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru.

"A while ago," he said.

"Well, I'm going to be packing, so don't get in my way. Maybe you should start packing. Or should I pack for you?" Kaori asked herself. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to relax. Isn't that why you came here?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori sighed and looked at him. "You're right," she said. "But I need to pack first."

Just as soon as Sesshomaru thought he had gotten her to calm down, she was rushing around again. Kaori's parents could be heard laughing downstairs. It was going to be a long day.

Oddly enough, it wasn't. The day passed by fairly quickly. Kaori packed for both of them and even got some time to relax. Well, she was threatened if she didn't relax, he was leaving and she was going on that trip alone. She said she would finish packing and then relax. He allowed her to, but he saw she did and was still rushing around, telling her parents to start packing. He actually needed to take by the collar and drag her downstairs to relax and watch TV. Kaori sighed and finally relaxed, watching some sort of movie on TV. She even fell asleep. He sighed and allowed her to sleep on the couch, her parents putting a light quilt over her to keep her warm. Sesshomaru went upstairs and found the room a mess. Everything was packed, but she often had to choose between clothes to put in. He first got dressed into clothes suitable for that era and then put the remainder clothes on hangers and into her closet. The room looked better now, but now the sun was rising. He yawned and went downstairs to get her breakfast ready. Oddly, Kaori was already getting up and her parents were cooking breakfast, dressed and their bags downstairs. Kaori sniffed, complimented it was good, then freaked, running upstairs to get ready. She was out in almost five minutes, her hair a mess and wrinkles in her clothes. Sesshomaru had to block her way to the food to get her to freshen up. She went back upstairs to brush her hair and brush her teeth. He had an omelette or two and waited for Kaori to finish. She came back down, looking better. He smirked at her and allowed her to sit and eat. She ate very fast and Sesshomaru got her bags downstairs. She finished up and made a few adjustments to her looks in the bathroom. Then they all headed to the airport.

Sesshomaru helped with the bags and they started going towards their terminal for the plane. They were waiting for their tickets to check out and Kaori had gone to the bathroom. A teenage girl walked up to Sesshomaru and started flirting with him.

"Hey, nice hair. Is it naturally silver, or did you dye it?" The girl asked. She was chewing bubble gum and popping it loudly.

Sesshomaru ignored her. He was waiting for Kaori to return as soon as possible.

"Hey, are you listening?" The girl asked. He gave a her glance from the corner of his eye. "I thought you were."

Kaori returned and found a girl hitting on her man. She walked up next to him, smiling sweetly.

"Hey, is this your sister?" The girl asked.

"No," he said.

"Cousin? I don't really care what part of your family she is, just as long as she's not your mother!" The girl laughed. It was more like a crackle.

Sesshomaru was trying his best to ignore this stranger, but she was really annoying him. Kaori looked up at him. She really didn't like this girl.

"Let's go see if our tickets checked out," Kaori said, holding Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru followed, but so did the teenager. They couldn't get rid of her.

"So, she is your sister. You do look similar in some ways," the girl said, popping her bubble again and again.

"I'm not his sister," Kaori said.

The girl looked at Kaori up and down and ignored her.

"So, are you single?" The teenager asked.

"I'm his girlfriend," Kaori said.

The teenager looked at Kaori again up and down and laughed. "You're not even worth half of this guy," the girl said.

Kaori was insulted beyond belief. She was just glad no one was watching them.

"Leave us alone," Sesshomaru told the girl.

"Hard to get, hmm? I like that in a guy," the teenager pointed out.

Kaori nearly barfed when she went to touch him, but Sesshomaru was walking away with Kaori. Sesshomaru looked behind him and found the teenager following them.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whispered.

He turned to her. The only way to prove they were dating was if they kissed. Kaori pulled Sesshomaru head down far enough to kiss. He didn't mind it, but he did push her a little too hard into the wall. The teenager saw it and her gum fell out of her mouth. She came near them and acted as if she was just walking by.

Passing by, she whispered harshly, "get a room."

Kaori laughed and then heard her father calling them. Sesshomaru also heard it and stopped. He saw Kaori's father yelling for them and Kaori fixed her hair as much as possible and returned to her father.

"We were looking for you. Our tickets check out. Let's get going," Kaori's mother said, walking towards the terminal. Sesshomaru followed with a tight hold on Kaori waist. They saw the teenager behind them with her family and Kaori nearly laughed. She suppressed it to a giggle and continued.

On the plane, Sesshomaru and Kaori sat next to each other. But right across the isle was the teenager. She was chewing a new piece of gum with attitude, angry she couldn't get Sesshomaru. His hair was just fascinating and even when the flight attendant passed by to tell them to buckle up, she caught a fascination with his hair. Kaori fell asleep halfway through the trip and the flight attendant purposely came by just to see his hair up close. She would ask if he needed anything many times, without trying to be a bug. When Kaori fell asleep, she would come by and ask if he wanted anything to cover her up with. He had said no and no to any other offer of hers.

Kaori's parents sat in the seats in front of Kaori and Sesshomaru and noticed it was the same person showing up at Kaori and Sesshomaru's spot. Kaori's mother laughed when she tried to spill water accidentally on Sesshomaru's lap, but the plane had moved suddenly, spilling it on the people behind them.

When the plane was descending, Kaori was waking up. She nearly missed all of the excitement sleeping. The flight attendant was welcoming Kaori back when Kaori swore she saw that person in the beginning of the flight, coming over to check if their seatbelts were on. Kaori sighed and leaned a head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. The flight attendant froze and smiled sweetly. She finally realized what the teenager had realized before the plane ride; they were in love and dating.

They got off of the plane and Kaori was fascinated with how big the airport was. The one they had boarded on was fairly big to Kaori, but this one was huge. They got their bags and headed outside.

"Are we staying in a hotel?" Kaori asked. Another new word for Sesshomaru.

"No. Your grandparents live here, remember? We're staying at their place," Kaori's father told Kaori.

Kaori looked over at Sesshomaru. Her grandparents were very strict on sleeping in the same room unless they were married. Sesshomaru most likely be sleeping in a room all alone. She held his hand and followed her parents to a rental car they had rented for the next weeks.

Sesshomaru's nose and ears were in overdrive. He had just gotten used to Kaori's town and now there was this new one with new scents and sounds. He was led by Kaori to a car and got in on his own and even buckled up on his own. They drove to a house and Kaori held his hand as they walked up the steps. Kaori's parents were in front of them, nervous. It had been many years since they had seen each other. Kaori's father hit the doorbell and it rung throughout the house.

An elderly man answered the door. "Kaori! Nice to see you again!" The man said.

"Father," Kaori's mother said. They hugged and entered one by one. Kaori's father shook hands and Kaori was hugged and then it was Sesshomaru's turn. Sesshomaru shook hands and entered and the door closed.

"Dear, Kaori's here!" The man yelled out.

"Kaori!" An elderly woman said almost running down the steps. "How have you been?"

Kaori's mother was hugged as the men put down the bags.

"I've been just fine, mom. I brought Kaori this time," Kaori's mother said, pointing to Kaori.

"And who did she bring?" The elderly woman asked, looking at Sesshomaru. She then leaned to Kaori's mother. "He's not human, right?"

Kaori's mother nodded and the elderly woman walked towards Sesshomaru. "It's nice to meet you. Are you and Kaori married yet?" The woman asked.

"Grandma!" Kaori exclaimed, giving her grandma a hug. "We're just dating."

"I see," Grandma said, tilting her head. "Reminds me of Sesshomaru."

"Uh, he is Sesshomaru," Kaori corrected.

"You got the famous Sesshomaru?" Grandma exclaimed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Sesshomaru nodded his welcome and looked over at Kaori. She shrugged and Kaori's father started taking the bags upstairs.

"Where are we sleeping?" Kaori's father asked, halfway up the steps.

"The usual," the elderly man said, who seemed to be Kaori's grampa.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I don't think he would like the couch, so he's allowed in your room, Kaori. Just I better not hear any-" Grandma started.

"Yes, Grandma," Kaori said before Grandma could finish.

Grandma laughed and so did everyone else. Sesshomaru didn't know what the joke was. Kaori just shook her head laughing and held Sesshomaru's hand in hers. This would be a great trip to North Carolina.


	18. The Trip Part 2

Chapter 18: The Trip Part 2

Kaori laid in bed, tossing and turning. It always took a couple of nights to get used to a new bed. She eventually had enough pass midnight and sat up.

"You need to sleep. Sleep," Sesshomaru said next to her. He was told he had to sleep in the same bed for they had no more beds. He was ready to argue during the discussion, but Kaori just pat his hand giggling. He complied for Kaori.

"I can't get comfortable," she told him. "I'm going down for something to eat."

"In the middle of the night?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up as well.

"Or maybe something to drink. Want anything?" Kaori asked.

"I want you to sleep," he told her.

"I slept on the plane. I can't sleep now," she told him.

"Then maybe I should have shaken you every few minutes," he told her.

"You go back to sleep," she told him.

"I couldn't sleep. You kept tossing and turning," he told her. "I might as well join you."

"Stay up here. For me," she said, pleading. He sighed, but agreed. She got out of bed and left into the dark hallway. She returned with some a bag of cookies and a glass of milk. "Grandma knows me too well."

"What?" He asked as she closed the door.

"She usually leaves some sort of midnight snack the first few nights. She knows I never sleep well in a different place so she usually leaves out cookies or something for me to snack on. She leaves them out until one night I don't go down for a snack. Then she knows I'm sleeping," Kaori explained. She took one. "And she also knows I love her homemade cookies."

Sesshomaru took one and munched on it silently. It did taste good.

"She had two bags down there for some reason tonight," Kaori told him. "Maybe one for you?"

"I'll just share yours," he told her, taking another. Kaori laughed.

"You like her cookies as well," she said.

He shrugged and took another. Crumbs filled the bed. Kaori and Sesshomaru just sat there, eating. Grandma and Grampa stood outside the door, looking through a crack in the door. They nearly cheered. Their grand-daughter was in love. It was wonderful. They hurried back to Kaori's parents to talk.

Kaori's father paced in the room while Kaori's mother sat on the bed, fidgeting. Kaori's grandparents entered with big smiles.

"You were right. They are in love," Grampa said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kaori's mother asked. "He has no clue about anything human."

"I did have a talk with him one day about weddings and proposals," Kaori's father admitted.

"We need to get them away from each other and have them engaged," Grandma said.

"Well, it has to be in that spot, you know," Kaori's mother reminded them. "We're no where near it."

"So, let's get the ring here and then have him engage her later," Kaori's father suggested.

"Well, you know how much Kaori likes spas. Kaori and I could get her there," Grandma suggested.

"Well, Sesshomaru is stubborn. We need to convince him to purpose to her," Kaori's father said. "We at least have Kaori covered."

"Perhaps we take him to the jeweller and get the ring. It's the least we can do," Grampa said. "Nothing else can happen until he purposes to her."

"And he has to do it on his on time and when he wants to. We can't force him into it," Kaori's mother told them.

"You can't force Lord Sesshomaru to do anything," Grandma reminded her. Everyone laughed. They decided it was time to go to bed and Kaori's grandparents left to go to their room.

Kaori and Sesshomaru finished the cookies and Sesshomaru had a craving for more of them. Kaori said no and that they had to get to sleep. Sesshomaru agreed and they put the garbage on a desk nearby. They both got under the covers and fell asleep. Well, Kaori did. Sesshomaru stayed awake, thinking. Things had been changing between Kaori and him. They were closer than ever. He actually had fun when he was around her. Maybe he should take King Sesshomaru's idea about purposing to Kaori. And maybe even at the place Kaori's father told him. He sighed. Where was he going to get a ring, though? He never could have someone manufacture a ring worthy of Kaori. Maybe Kaori's father or even her Grampa could help. They probably have many rings around here, already manufactured. Maybe worthy of Kaori.

He looked over his shoulder to Kaori. She was sleeping soundly again. He smirked. She would be a perfect wife of his, if that's what Kaori's father said.

The next day, Kaori stretched and opened her eyes. First day in North Carolina. She turned over and saw silver hair. Well, at least he was still in bed. She sat up. He was awake. He looked at her when he saw her raise. He sat up as well, rubbing he eyes. Kaori gave him a small kiss good morning which he returned.

"How did you sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like a baby," she said. She saw the tilt of his head. "Really good."

"Well, I wonder what we will be doing while in this town," Sesshomaru said.

"Maybe my parents or grandparent have something planned," Kaori said, getting up. She got a robe on and left the room. Sesshomaru put a shirt on and followed after her. They found Kaori's family sitting at the breakfast table. The smell of eggs and bacon was strong.

"Kaori, come have some breakfast," Kaori's mother told her. "Sesshomaru can join you as well."

"I don't eat," he told them.

"Well, Kaori does," Kaori's father said.

It was silent even though Kaori was the only one eating. She looked up and saw everyone looking at each other.

"So, any plans today?" Kaori asked.

"Well, we were planning that you women go to the spa and we have some male bonding time," Grampa said.

Kaori looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to mind the idea. She nodded and finished her breakfast.

"Allow me to get changed, ok?" Kaori asked. Everyone nodded and Kaori left to go upstairs. Sesshomaru sat, looking around the table. Now everyone was looking at him.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not at all," Kaori's mother said.

Sesshomaru looked at the staircase. He heard whispering behind him.

"Damn it. How we supposed to know?" Kaori's mother asked.

"Maybe we'll ask him when you guys are gone?" Grampa suggested.

"Good luck. He rarely answers my questions at home," Kaori's father said.

"Shh, Kaori's coming," Grandma said. Sesshomaru turned and it seemed everyone was smiling at him. Kaori came down with her hair loose and wearing some shorts and a t-shirt.

"Let's go!" Kaori exclaimed. "We'll be back soon."

She gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek and nearly skipped with her mother and grandmother. Sesshomaru turned back to the table and saw both males looking awkward.

"Uh, Sesshomaru, we have some plans for today. Want to know what they are?" Grampa asked.

Sesshomaru just blinked. The males smiled nervously.

"Well, Kaori always mentions she loves you and everything, but do you love her?" Kaori's father asked.

"Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, well, she's grown up with human customs and everything, so if you do your demon ways with her, she most likely not understand," Kaori's father said.

Sesshomaru just sat, somewhat uninterested.

"Ok, here's the thing. Kaori's father has spoken to you about proposal and where and everything, right?" Grampa asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "So you know about the rings you would need?"

"Rings? I was only told of one," Sesshomaru said, looking at Kaori's father.

"Well, you'll need another for the wedding. Did he explain that?" Grampa asked. Sesshomaru nodded again. "Well, at least he did something right."

"Well, we were planning that we go out and buy at least one ring for Kaori. You know, for the proposal?" Kaori's father suggested. Sesshomaru didn't look like he changed his expression. "If you want to."

Sesshomaru was thinking. Maybe it would be the perfect timing to get a ring that suited Kaori. That was perfect for their love. Sesshomaru nodded and both males exhaled. They got the tough part over with.

"Do you know about money?" Grampa asked. Sesshomaru nodded. "American money?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I guess we're all going to have to go out. Together," Kaori's father sighed.

Sesshomaru stood and went to get ready. Before he was out of earshot, he heard the males talking.

"How much do you think he'll spend on a ring? Do we need to bring thousands of dollars?" Kaori's father asked, worried.

"Maybe, maybe not. This is for your daughter. Let him spend as much as he wants," Grampa told Kaori's father.

"I'm going to go broke," Kaori's father whined. Sesshomaru continued up the steps and got changed in Kaori and his room. The box-like bag Kaori had told him was his was stuffed with his clothes. He chose a white t-shirt and some black jeans. He came back downstairs and the guys nearly lost their eyeballs. Kaori had a good choice in men. Sesshomaru stuffed his hands in the pockets, waiting. The men went around him to get changed themselves. Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, waiting. He looked down at something that was on the table. He turned it around and found that it had pictures of rings. He flipped through the pages when suddenly one caught his eye. It was a amber coated diamond. Kaori had always looked in his eyes and be just memorized by them. He smirked. She most likely really like this ring.

The males returned and found him looking at the catalogue they brought for him to look at.

"Find one you like?" Grampa asked.

Sesshomaru pointed one claw to the amber coated diamond.

"That's, um, expensive," Kaori's father said while looking at the picture and putting his shoes on.

"Well, you won't go broke. It's still reasonable. It almost the same price of my daughter's wedding ring, correct?" Grampa asked.

Wedding ring, wedding ring. Sesshomaru flipped through the pages. No other ones caught his eye.

"How about we get going? You can take the with you," Kaori father told him. He nodded and put it in his back pocket.

Meanwhile, the females had stopped at a jewellery store. Kaori's mother insisted on it. Kaori was trying on rings. A diamond one at the side caught her eye.

"May I try that on?" Kaori asked. The jeweller nodded and gave it to her. Kaori looked at the jewel. It looked like pure diamond.

"It's an ancient diamond. We found it embedded in a sword dug up many years ago. Scientists cut pieces off and put them in some rings. The one you hold is one of them," the jeweller said. Kaori was fascinated with the story.

Grandma was looking out of the window when she saw a familiar car show up. She tugged on Kaori's mother's arm and pointed.

"Dear, we might be later for the appointment if we don't hurry," Kaori's mother said. Kaori returned the ring to the jeweller and thanked him for the story.

They left just as the males arrived. Sesshomaru knew that scent anywhere and went inside. He saw the jeweller and asked to see the ring that fascinated that last person who was in. The jeweller thought and passed the ring that had the story behind it. Kaori's father and grandpa showed up and saw the ring he was holding.

"Ok, now you're going to be broke," Grampa said.

Grampa came next to Sesshomaru.

"Are you looking for engagement rings?" The jeweller asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kaori's father asked.

"Three females were in here looking for engagement rings for one young lady. She seemed very excited about the thought of an engagement, but she kept saying her love wouldn't do it," the jeweller shared. "Is that you?"

Sesshomaru looked up and nodded. This ring was the one. It was perfect for their wedding.

"Ok, we'll have the one he holds and this one," Grampa said, pointing to the amber coated diamond. The jeweller nodded and gave the amber coated one in a velvet covered box.

"It would be wise to give her the amber one for an engagement," the jeweller suggested.

"Do you have silk covered boxes?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't been asked that for a long time, but yes we do. Most of the time, people wanted velvet, so it's a habit to use velvet," the jeweller said, going into the back. He brought out three boxes. One green, one blue, and one red.

"Red, please," Sesshomaru said. The jeweller smiled and put the amber ring in the red silk box. Grampa was about to pay, but the jeweller said no.

"The amber one is free," the jeweller said. So Grampa paid for the diamond one and they thanked the jeweller.

"But, why?" Kaori's father asked.

"That's true love in their eyes. I saw in both. There isn't a price on love. But there is on that diamond ring. It's a legend, so I must get something from it," the jeweller laughed. They left and headed towards the house. They were caught in traffic, so it was obvious the girls would beat them home. Sure enough, they came home and the females were sitting around the table, chatting and laughing. Sesshomaru went upstairs without anyone seeing him and he put the rings in his box-like bag. He returned and gave Kaori a kiss on the cheek. She held her cheek, somewhat shocked.

"What was that for?" Kaori asked.

"I just felt for it," he told her.

Kaori laughed and the family had a nice conversation, chatting and laughing. Suppertime came and Kaori's stomach along with everyone else's started rumbling.

"It's a family reunion, so let's go out to eat, all right?" Grampa suggested. Everyone was all right with that. They got into the car and drove to a restaurant. They had a six seater table and a nice meal. Everyone was having fun, even Sesshomaru. They could see him smirk a few times.

"So, Kaori, how did you two meet? Last time I heard from you, you were single. All of a sudden, you come to visit and bring him along," Grampa said. Kaori's parents laughed and so did Kaori.

"It was a long time ago. The first time we met was, what, five hundred and seven five years ago?" Kaori asked, acting smart.

Sesshomaru shook his head and sighed. She was fooling around.

"No, I mean how old were you when you learnt each other's names and stuff like that?" Grampa asked.

"I was fifteen. Who knows how old he was," Kaori said.

"I lost track after fifty," Sesshomaru said, pulling Kaori closer to him.

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"If only I had that much energy at that age. Able to move around easily. Almost immortal still," Grandma sighed.

"You still move around better than me," Grampa reminded her. Everyone laughed. It was a fun night. The supper was delicious by everyone. Sesshomaru had tried some new stuff like spaghetti, sushi, and even a piece of steak. He liked them all.

"I swear, he'll eat anything," Kaori said when he had said he liked the steak he tried.

"Except that hamburger of yours," he told her.

"That's only because you most likely don't like onions and mustard," Kaori told him. He shrugged and finished off the last piece of sushi.

"You seem really happy together," Kaori's mother said.

"We are," Kaori said. "Well, I am."

"We are," he told her. "I don't know what I've been so happy."

He gave her a quick kiss on the lips, sneaking his hand to take the last of her steak. She smiled and looked at her steak and back at him in time to see her steak disappear.

"Next time, order your own!" Kaori yelled. He smirked and swallowed.

"Next time," he told her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes and saw her grandpa asked for the check. They must have had an expensive diner. From the looks of it, you would have guessed it. But her grandpa smiled and said this was a reasonable place and it wasn't that expensive. Kaori was shocked. Maybe she should move to North Carolina and live with her grandparents. Their town was a cheap place. Not much cost a lot. Well, except the rings she had seen at the jeweller's.

"So, how was your spa?" Kaori's father asked.

"Great," Kaori's mother answered.

"We stopped at a jeweller's to check out some rings. There were really nice ones," Kaori told everyone.

"Really? Well, you know, it's the only place that has expensive things in this town," Grampa said.

"Yeah, well, he told me about this story about a ring I was looking at. It was something about some diamonds were on a sword that scientists dug up and they used parts of the diamonds from the sword and put them in rings and the ring I was holding had one in it. It seemed like a true story. I mean, there was something that drew me to it," Kaori told everyone. "Well, maybe because it was really nice. It looked like real diamonds."

"That jeweller, he had a story for every ring he has. Most are true, some are fibs. I think that one was the truth, though I've heard it enough times to know," Grampa sighed.

"Well, it was very interesting. Don't know why. I just caught my interest," Kaori admitted. "It must have been the way he said it."

"He said it like he was there when all of the action happened. It's like he knew that it was the truth," Kaori's mother told them.

"You should have heard him," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"From what I can tell, he was a good story teller. That's all," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, that's true. He was best when telling stories in class. Every language class, he would get an award," Grampa said, sighing. "It did get annoying."

Everyone laughed and Grampa paid the bill and they left for home. It was dark outside went they left. Grandma got an idea.

"There's a beach nearby. How about we spend a few minutes there? It's supposed to be great at night," Grandma suggested. Everyone nodded but Kaori and Sesshomaru. Both were getting slightly tired.

"Uh, why don't we do it tomorrow night?" Kaori asked.

"Come on, Kaori. Just a few minutes," Grampa said, pulling her close.

"Ok," Kaori sighed, looking back at Sesshomaru. He sighed as well and joined them in the car.

They got to the beach and the waves hit the shore in synch. Kaori and Sesshomaru sat on the sand, looking out at the view.

"Hey, look. Stars," Sesshomaru teased. Kaori smiled and looked up. There were many stars right above them, twinkling.

A shooting star passed by. She exclaimed, "Hurry, make a wish!"

Everyone closed their eyes and wished. Kaori looked deep into her heart for her wish.

'I wish Sesshomaru purposed to me,' Kaori wished.

'I wish Kaori accepted my proposal,' Sesshomaru wished.

'I wish Kaori and Sesshomaru got married,' everyone else wished.

Sesshomaru held Kaori close. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the waves. Slowly, their eyes started closing. Kaori's mother came by just before Sesshomaru fell asleep and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, we're heading back. You're welcome to stay. Return when you want. We'll leave the door unlocked for you. Here' s blanket to keep you guys warm," Kaori's mother said, passing Sesshomaru a blanket. He accepted it and saw the rest of them drive off. He wrapped himself and Kaori in the blanket and, for once, welcomed sleep. Before his world went dark, he looked down at Kaori. She was sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

And we end this chapter with another peaceful night.


	19. Returning

Chapter 19: Returning

Grandma and Grampa saw everyone board the plane, wishing them a safe journey. The all accepted it and got on and into their seats. Sesshomaru and Kaori got their own seats again, but this time Kaori stayed awake throughout the ride. She was talking on and on about all the stuff she did. They were just talking when suddenly the plane jerked and Kaori and Sesshomaru jerked forward, cutting their conversation short.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please relax. We just had a slight problem we are dealing with now. Relax and stay calm while we deal with it," the pilot said over the PA system. Kaori seemed fine and so did her parents. But a few people weren't relaxing and overreacting. Sesshomaru stayed calm and kept an arm around Kaori. Flight attendants tried to calm down passengers and checked for any injures. Some people had the wind knocked out of them, but no serious problems. The airplane could be felt rising again before the same jerk and declining. It wasn't as shocking or as harsh, but it still startled a few people.

"We seem to having some problems and are going to land in China so we can fix it. Sorry for the delays we will cause," the pilot said. People could be cursing and swearing around the plane for their delays. Sesshomaru was just glad they had no plans.

The plane seemed to be going faster and the pilot was on the PA system again. "The problems haven't lightened up and we are coming closer to the airport. Please brace for a harsh landing and buckle up," the pilot said.

Sesshomaru and Kaori quickly got their seatbelts on and Sesshomaru increased his hold on Kaori. Suddenly, there was a bump and jerked forward again and a lot of screaming. Kaori seemed calm and cool, protected by Sesshomaru. The plane stopped and flight attendants told everyone to hurry to the escapes and exit the plane. Sesshomaru got Kaori's parents and Kaori off of the plane. The flight attendants had left and Sesshomaru was the last off. Or so everyone thought.

He could smell smoke and then crying. He looked around then plane was filling up with smoke, but someone was crying on the plane, stuck. Sesshomaru took a chance and rushed back into the plane to save the innocent soul. He came closer and the crying increased. His sight was getting blurry, but he could still slightly see. He found the person who was stuck. It was a small girl. Her seatbelt wasn't budging and Sesshomaru cut it off and carried the girl to the exit. Just as he exited the plane and was safely on the runway, the plane exploded into flames. The girl was still in Sesshomaru's arms. She wasn't crying as much, but she still was sniffing.

"Where's my mommy?" The girl asked. Sesshomaru looked around. It was complete chaos. Many people had lost people on their rush out of the plane and now were looking for them.

Kaori was looking for Sesshomaru. She had looked behind her when she was on the staircase down and saw him, but once on the ground, she saw him go back inside. In the chaos, she was pushed away from the plane and then she saw it explode. The worst came to mind and she instantly went looking for him. Her parents had stayed close to her to help search, but also so she wasn't alone.

"Have you seen my baby?" A woman was crying out. She saw something silver in the distance and went running towards it. She found him with a small girl in hand. He was heading towards a woman who was calling out for her baby.

"Is this your baby?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Melissa!" The woman cried out. Sesshomaru gave the small girl back to her mother. She was teary and the girl was hugging her mother.

"You're welcomed," he told her.

"You're a saint. A true saint. God bless you soul," the woman cried, holding her daughter. Sesshomaru smirked and turned around, seeing Kaori running towards him.

"Hey, you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why did you go back in?" Kaori asked. He pointed to the woman and Kaori saw the woman embracing her daughter.

"She was stuck on the plane. Her seatbelt was stuck," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, you just disappeared and then the plane blew up and I thought you were dead!" Kaori exclaimed.

"I don't die that easily," he told her. "But you've made me soft."

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked. "You wouldn't have gone back for that girl we never met?"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked ahead, away from Kaori.

"You would have, wouldn't you?" Kaori asked.

"I don't now, so be happy," he told her.

"You would have let an innocent soul die?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru stopped and turned to look at her.

"Drop it," he told her. He saw her expression and was nearly heartbroken. She couldn't believe he was like that. She was slightly shaking her head and ran off. "Kaori!"

She didn't turn around, just ran away from him. How could he be so heartless? Letting someone die! She ran into the airport and found an empty chair. She sat down and held her head in her hands. She never thought he would be like that. All the times he's gone to out to save her, would that not happen if they hadn't met? Would he still letting innocent souls die in burning huts? She shook her head and sighed. A bowl of soup showed up in her view and she looked up at who held it. Someone who was working at the airport held a tray of soup and smiled at her.

"Were you on that plane that blew up?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kaori answered.

"Free soup for the passengers on that plane. Did you know, that hero who saved that small girl?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah," Kaori said.

"If it wasn't for him, there would be one death on that plane. No one died, shockingly," she said, giving her the soup. "I better keep working."

She left and Kaori looked at her soup. He did save that little girl's life, though. Though he used to be like that, he wasn't this time. He risked his life this time for a complete stranger. She had changed him into a real man. A caring and generous man. Kaori sighed. Why was she dwelling on the past? It was the present and future that mattered. She had some soup and sighed.

"Hey, I saw you bolt out of there pretty fast. Are you all right?" Kaori's mother asked, sitting next to her daughter.

"Yeah, fine," Kaori said, taking a little bit more soup.

"Sesshomaru's worried, you know?" Kaori's mother said.

"He is?" Kaori asked, looking up.

"He cares about you, you know that?" Kaori asked.

"I know. But it's his past I'm worried about. I mean, I know he knows so much about me and my family and past, but I know almost nothing of his," she said.

"Ask him. That's the only way you can find out," Kaori's mother said.

Kaori sighed and finished her soup. "I better go talk to him," Kaori sighed.

"Be careful. It's getting very hectic out there," Kaori's mother warned. Kaori laughed and passed the empty bowl to her mother. She stood and made her way through the crowd. Most people were trying to get inside, so it was difficult to get outside. She stumbled as soon as she got through and a male caught her.

"Watch out," he said.

"Thanks," Kaori said, looking up. He had the bluest eyes she ever saw, but they weren't like Sesshomaru's amber ones.

Little did she know, Sesshomaru was looking for her and found her being helped up by a stranger.

'Did I make her that angry?' Sesshomaru thought. 'Has she gone running for someone else?'

Kaori thanked the stranger and looked around. The chaos seemed to have changed from the runway to the airport. Few people were around and one of the was Sesshomaru. She went running towards him.

"Sorry about that," Kaori said.

"I saw you trip. Are you all right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Some stranger helped me up though," Kaori said, looking back.

He kissed her cheek, feeling really guilty.

"About what I said-" Sesshomaru started.

"The past is the past. It's the present and future that's important," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru felt better and helped Kaori through the chaos at the door. They got in and he saw many people staring at him. The person who offered Kaori the soup came up and shook Sesshomaru's hand.

"With that heroic act in saving that small girl, we are allowing you a private plane home," she said. "I'm owner of this airport and am glad I didn't have any fatalities on my hands."

Sesshomaru nodded and made his way through the crowd of staring passengers. He met up with Kaori's parents who were sitting on chairs. The owner followed.

"How about you follow me to your private plane?" The owner asked.

Kaori's parents were shocked, but Kaori just took their hands and led them to follow them. The owner led them through an employee door and it led to another runway. It held a private plane, ready to take off.

"Please get on as soon as possible. It will take you straight to Japan," the owner said, bowing.

Kaori laughed and they all hurried onto the plane. Inside, it was like a house in a plane. A few beds were nearby and a bottle of wine was on the table with two wine glasses. Kaori looked at the wine and gasped. It was the hottest wine on the market. She poured some in the two glasses and looked for two more, but found none. The plane started ascending and it was a smooth ride that the wine didn't move a bit. Kaori looked over at their parents and they smiled.

"You two have a glass on your own," Kaori's mother said.

Kaori passed a glass to Sesshomaru as he sat down.

"This smells like alcohol," Sesshomaru stated.

"It is. Wine," she said. She took a sip and smiled. This was the best wine ever. Sesshomaru took a sip and sighed.

"It's very good," he told her.

"Let's not have too much," Kaori said, taking another sip. Sesshomaru did the same.

"I agree," he told her, looking at her as he took another sip.

They both finished their wine and both complimented it was good. They placed their glassed on the table and relaxed in the chairs.

"We'll be landing soon, sir," the pilot said. "And madam."

Kaori blushed and waved her hand playfully in front of her, obviously embarrassed. Sesshomaru took her hand.

"When we get to your house, we're leaving," he told her.

"Why so soon?" Kaori asked.

"I just want to return back to the normal sounds and smells I'm used to," he told her. She smiled and nodded and felt the plane descend. Kaori and Sesshomaru got off of the plane and Kaori's parents drove them all home.

Kaori went upstairs to pack. She took her suitcase and was about to take Sesshomaru's with her, but he stopped her.

"I'll go unpack it for you," Kaori told him.

"I'll do it some other time," he told her.

"All right," Kaori said, going upstairs. Once Sesshomaru saw her close the door, he went through the suitcase, getting the rings out. He gave Kaori's father the wedding ring, asking him to hold it until they get married. Kaori's father accepted it and hid it in his pocket. Sesshomaru tucked the box holding the ring into his shirt in time. Kaori opened the door and returned with her backpack in hand. 

"Let's go," he told her.

Kaori and him leaped through the well, saying farewell to Kaori's parents. They came through and Sesshomaru leaped with Kaori in hand. The thing was he didn't land anywhere near the well. He started heading westward.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Kaori asked.

"Somewhere. It's still our break," he told her.

"Says who?" Kaori asked.

"Me," he told her.

"Who died and made you boss?" Kaori asked.

"Just be quiet and go along with me, all right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori could tell he was being serious and Kaori complied.

"Can I at least not be held like a package?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru landed and allowed Kaori walk beside him just as long as she was quiet.

Kaori just looked up at Sesshomaru. He was acting odd, changing different directions many times. He seemed to be looking for a path to somewhere. Little did Kaori know that that path led to the most important place of many people's lives and soon to be hers.


	20. Goshinboku Tree

Chapter 20: Goshinboku Tree

Sesshomaru's journey lasted less than a day and night was starting. He stopped in a village where he saw Inuyasha's friends; the monk and demon slayer.

"What bring you here, Sesshomaru? Another village you wish to slaughter?" The slayer nearly spat. Sesshomaru ignored her completely.

Kaori was following behind him carefully, still curious to know why he was anywhere near here. It was rumoured that the nearby forest was called Inuyasha's Forest for he was pinned to a tree for fifty years. Well, Inuyasha was freed now, so why was Sesshomaru here?

The monk held the slayer back and just watched Sesshomaru pass by. The villagers made way for him to pass without any trouble.

They nearly got to the end of the village when an elderly woman peeked her head out of her hut.

"Sesshomaru-sama. What brings ye here?" The woman asked. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at the woman.

"Kaeda, it's been a long time," Sesshomaru said.

"Last time I saw ye was nearly forty-five years ago, checking on the rumours that Inuyasha was pinned to the tree. He is no longer, as ye might guess," Kaeda said.

"I have business here, Kaeda. There is no need for your assistance," Sesshomaru said.

"If you're looking for a fight, Inuyasha isn't here," the monk said.

"I can tell," Sesshomaru said, looking at the monk.

Kaori was standing close to Sesshomaru, not saying a word. How did so many people know Sesshomaru? How was it that some many knew why he was in a village? Kaori looked up at Sesshomaru. He seemed to not showing any emotion at all.

"Sesshomaru, if ye have any business around here, can it not wait until morning? Night has come and it is almost impossible to locate anything in the dark," Kaeda said. "Especially with a human accompanying you."

Everyone averted their gaze to Kaori and she tried to make herself disappear in his boa.

"There is no need to rest," he told Kaeda.

"Humans need to rest. If ye have been travelling all day, she must be tired, though ye might not be," Kaeda told him. Sesshomaru looked down at her. She did seem slight weaker than when they had started out.

Sesshomaru turned completely around and nodded and the villagers searched the huts, looking for a free one Sesshomaru would be able to occupy. They found one almost out of the village, alone.

Sesshomaru got closer to it and froze. He hadn't been in that hut for a long time. Over sixty-five years. He looked down at Kaori and found her looking up at him with worry.

"I will not rest in that hut," Sesshomaru told Kaeda.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only one free. It seems no one will live in it for they are worried about the Izayoi spirit that is said to stay around this hut," Kaeda told him.

"I will not rest in that hut," Sesshomaru repeated.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Inuyasha no longer lives there. Forget any problems ye have with him and just rest one night in this hut," Kaeda told him.

"I'd rather rest under the star," Sesshomaru said, turning and walking away. Kaori stood, slightly puzzled. Why was Sesshomaru acting odd all of a sudden? Usually he didn't care where he rested and usually they would stay in the east end. What business did he have here?

Kaori followed Sesshomaru, slightly puzzled. Kaeda held a hand on Kaori shoulder.

"Lady, it is not wise to follow that one. It is rumoured he thinks of humans like insects. It will do ye any good to continue to follow," Kaeda warned.

"I'm going to take my chance," Kaori told Kaeda hurrying to follow Sesshomaru.

"That child will be killed one day," Kaeda said to no one in particular.

"Kaeda, why does that woman follow Sesshomaru? It reminds me of that human girl that used to follow him," Miroku asked.

"I believe she's in love," Kaeda told Miroku.

"With Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Kaeda nodded. "Does she not know who she's in love with? Is she that blind?" Miroku asked.

"She knows. And I think he cares as well," Kaeda said, looking at Kaori again. She had just disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

Kaori hurried to follow Sesshomaru. If he got out of sight, she wouldn't be able to find him. She looked around at her surroundings. She most likely wouldn't be able to find her way back to the village. She stopped and looked around. Every tree looked the same. She looked ahead and around. Where was Sesshomaru going? She was completely lost with no protection at all. She sighed and fell to the ground. Might as well give up. She looked up at the stars.

Why was he acting odd? He usually waited for her to join him. He wouldn't leave her behind. What was happening to Sesshomaru? Was he ill or something? Kaori sighed and lowered her head. She was lost in a forest in the middle of the night in an unknown place to her. She had never been over here before. She stayed in the east. It's where the well was and her village. Also the training grounds.

Kaori sighed again. What she wouldn't give to be in that old hut with Jaken, Sesshomaru and Rin eating Instant Ramen. Kaori stood. No sense in just sitting there in the middle of no where. She looked around. She started walking forward, wherever it led her to.

Twigs and branches cut her, but she continued walking. She tripped over a root and fell on her face onto grass. She got up and brushed herself off, looking around. A large tree was in the middle of a clearing.

She looked at it. It must be important seeing that it was secluded from the rest. She came to it and touched the bark. It was rough and she smiled. Just a regular tree. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was on the other side, doing the same thing. He eventually got mad and hit the tree, startling Kaori. She peeked her head around the tree and saw Sesshomaru standing with his fist hitting the tree.

"Why are humans so confusing? Why don't they just mate and do it as simple as that?" Sesshomaru asked. "Proposals and weddings are stupid."

Kaori just stood, watching and listening. He never even sensed her presence. He turned and slumped to sit at the base of the tree. Kaori just stood and watched, not saying a word.

"Their customs are so wrong!" Sesshomaru nearly yelled. "What's the point in marriage? Mating is a strong bond than some stupid marriage. As her father said, they can be broken."

'So he's been talking to my father. That's how he knows about weddings and proposals,' Kaori thought. Kaori just listened. 'How dare he call my customs stupid!'

A tear escaped her eye and an accidental sob. Sesshomaru was alert and looked behind him to Kaori.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said.

"Jack ass!" Kaori yelled.

"I, Kaori-" Sesshomaru stuttered.

"Save it. If you find my customs so stupid, why did you love me?" Kaori asked. Before he could respond, Kaori continued. "You didn't. All you wanted was a strong ally. That's all I was to you. A strong ally. A strong princess that could be good on your side. Use and abuse. That's all you demons do. I should have realized that from three years ago."

"Kaori, that's not true," he told her.

"You kept me alive because you would just lose a strong ally if I wasn't alive, correct? I swear, your brother must be smarted than you. You can see how happy they were together. How he risked his life for her," Kaori snapped.

"I did too," Sesshomaru told her, getting angry.

"You risked your life for me when I couldn't die. The more I told you that, the more you risked your life. I can't die! Get it through that skull! Why did you risk your life?" Kaori asked, yelling.

"Because I love you," he told her.

"No. Love isn't calling my customs stupid. I got you to meet most of my family and taught you some human stuff like food. And guess what, you liked it. But underneath, you hated it, didn't you?" Kaori spat. "All lies."

"They weren't lies," he told her.

"Then all the times I told you about my culture and species, you never once made an attempt to teach me about your demon culture," Kaori cried. "You never accepted I was a human, did you? I accepted you as a demon but you couldn't accept I'm mostly a human. And you hate humans, don't you?"

Sesshomaru was blown back. How did she find out he hated humans?

"I used to. I don't anymore," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, when did that change? After Rin? After me? Or never?" Kaori cried. "I never want to see you again!"

Kaori turned and ran full blast one direction. She didn't know where it was leading, but she if she went one direction and didn't change, she was getting farther and farther from him. She instantly got an idea. While running, she put her hand to her locket and pull it off and threw it away. She wanted no part of him anymore. No more reminders of his lying love for her. She eventually collapsed near a cliff. She caught her breath and walked forward. The sound of running water was coming from over there. She came to it and found a cliff connected to a waterfall. Tears were still streaming down her face. She could leap and attempt suicide, but the black pearl would protect her. She placed her hands on the clasp of it and unlocked it, putting it on the ground. Now if she jumped, she most likely die. She sighed and closed her eyes, just hoping her body would make the jump. She instantly felt a hand on her wrist. She could feel the claws and instantly started struggling against him.

"Kaori, stop this nonsense. You're not going to jump and you haven't given up on your love," Sesshomaru told her.

"Let me go!" Kaori yelled, pulling away from him. She pulled too hard and he let go by accident, letting her fall into the water. He caught her wrist again, leaning over the cliff.

"Kaori, don't do this," he told her.

"Why would you care?" Kaori asked, tears streaming down her face. "I'm just a human now."

"Kaori, come on," Sesshomaru said, pulling her up. "I need to do something now."

Kaori opened her eyes and looked up at him. He brought her to land and pulled her close.

"Kaori, I wonder, what is love?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori sniffed and allowed Sesshomaru embrace her. "You would die for the other person, you would die if they did, risk everything for their life. There's no definite definition for love," Kaori told him.

"From what you said, I'm in love with you," he told her. He pulled her away and looked into her eyes. "When I saw you pull away and start falling, my heart stopped and I did the only rational thing and catch you. Even though you said all of those things to me."

Kaori looked into his amber eyes. He truly was in love with her.

"I need to do this before I change my mind, so please come," he told her. Kaori wasn't exactly ready to trust him and pulled her hands to her chest and nearly planted her feet.

"Can you explain something first?" Kaori asked and saw him stop and look back at her.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You acted odd after we returned from my grandparents. Why?" Kaori asked.

"Everything will be explained soon," he told her, taking her hand delicately.

"I want it to be explained now," she told him.

"Then come," he told her and told her hand, making her follow him. She stopped, making him stop and look back at her. She pulled her hand away and went back to the cliff. She kneeled down and picked up something, putting it around her neck. Sesshomaru finally saw what it was and smirked. She had taken the black pearl off and now needed to return it. She took his hand and followed him back into the forest. He came back to the huge tree and came over to the side he was at. In the middle of the trunk was a void in the bark.

"What was there?" Kaori asked.

"Inuyasha. He was pinned here for fifty years," Sesshomaru told her.

"Wow," Kaori said, looking at the void.

"Look, Kaori, your father and grandfather talked to me that day you went out with the females," Sesshomaru told her. She looked up at him. "They were telling me about rings for a wedding and engagement."

Kaori smiled and continued to listen.

"So, that day we went to the jeweller's to see rings. And I saw the perfect one for you in a book and your grandfather bought it for me," Sesshomaru told her, reaching into his shirt and pulling out a small box covered in red silk.

Kaori's eyes went wide as she looked at the box and them back up at Sesshomaru.

"I had to get it for you. It probably doesn't compare to your beauty, but it caught my eye," he told her. He was then remembering what Kaori's father had told him.

_Go down on one knee and open the box. Then ask her to marry you. _

Sesshomaru bent down on one knee and looked up at Kaori. How he hated to be lower than a woman, but this was for Kaori. He flipped the box open and Kaori's hand went to her mouth.

"Will you marry me?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori was speechless. She never expected Sesshomaru to be doing this. She always thought Sesshomaru would quickly tell her about mating, then mate her. She never thought he would try human standards. Kaori looked at Sesshomaru and then at the ring. It was the same colour as he eyes. She smiled and lowered her hand, tears brimming her eyes.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," she said. She saw his eyes light up and he stood, taking the ring out. He took her right hand and she laughed. "Other hand."

He took her left hand and put the ring on her ring finger. She looked at it and then at him. They kissed and embraced each other.

Kaori were resting underneath the Goshinboku Tree the next day. Kaori was in Sesshomaru lap, resting her head on his chest. He was leaning against the tree, relaxing now that he had popped the question. He had later explained why he was being so secretive and why they had travelled here. This was the place every Uzuha Kaori was purposed to, or so Kaori's father had told him. Kaori smiled. She wouldn't care where she was asked, just as long as it was Sesshomaru. She twirled the ring between to fingers. Suddenly, Sesshomaru smelt something familiar. It was Inuyasha and his woman. How did they suddenly show up?

Sesshomaru was suddenly alert and Kaori could tell. She could also tell he was trying to understand what was going on.

"Kagome, why do you want to take me here?" Inuyasha asked.

"Just come. I have this feeling," Kagome said.

"Is it a Sacred Jewel?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, not that type of feeling," Kagome said. She came to the clearing and found Kaori and Sesshomaru relaxing in the shade of the tree.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, coming from behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said. Neither were making moves to attack each other.

"Holy shit!" Kagome exclaimed. She was looking at the rock on Kaori's hand. Kaori looked at her hand and then hid the ring as much as possible.

"What's the matter, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"She... You..." Kagome was shocked. How would he know anything about human customs? And that ring looked like it was modern.

"I see you've noticed our secret," Sesshomaru said, running his claws through Kaori's hair.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Kagome asked, hitting Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"They're engaged," Kagome told him.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Didn't I tell you to talk to my grandfather?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... Uh, oops?" Inuyasha said, backing slowly away from Kagome.

"You didn't, did you?" Kagome growled.

"What can I say? He scares me!" Inuyasha said. Kagome was nearly red in the face at how angry she was at Inuyasha. "You do too, sometimes."

"**SIT**!" Kagome yelled. A huge thud was heard and Kagome stomped off. Inuyasha stayed planted in the grass for a while before he ran after Kagome.

"And you wanted to be more like them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I changed my mind," Kaori told him, rubbing the jewel again. It just seemed so nice. It shined and reflected the sun just perfectly.

"Maybe we should return to Jaken and Rin. They might be searching caves again," Sesshomaru told her.

"We should tell them the news, but my parents don't even know yet," Kaori told him.

"I have a feeling they already know. They, uh, threatened me that if I returned to your time without asking the question, I was, uh, going to be dead," he told her.

"Their threats are mostly empty," Kaori said.

"You're mom's a priestess, Kaori, as well as you. Both of you could purify me if you wanted to," he told her. "And I would die."

"I know. But she hasn't purified a demon in years. Just relax. We're engaged, so they won't hurt you," Kaori said.

"What about the wedding?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What _about_ the wedding?" Kaori asked.

"Where is it going to take place? I have family here and you have family there. How will this happen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you even know what a wedding consists of?" Kaori asked.

"No," he told her.

"First thing's first. You need to know what it is," she told him.

"I hate lectures," he sighed. Kaori playfully hit him on the arm and relaxed in his arms.

"Some other time," Kaori told him. "It's time to relax."

Sesshomaru played with Kaori's hair while she relaxed. It was a sunny day with warm temperatures. A perfect day to be relaxing underneath a tree.

They stayed the night in the same spot, just relaxing. Neither were talking too much and Kaori gasped when she saw some fireflies come out near dusk. They flew around the tree and them and Kaori laughed, trying to touch one. Sesshomaru looked at them too, but not with as much fascination.

"I want to stay here forever," Kaori told him.

"Life goes on," he told her.

"But it's so beautiful here," Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru smirked and thought of another place he had found on one of his journeys. If she thought this place was beautiful, she would most likely think that place was magnificent. He tightened his grip around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. She sat between his legs on the grass.

Kagome's scent was located nearby and Sesshomaru raised his head and looked in that direction. The smell of tears was also from that direction. He instantly smelt the dead priestess that was Inuyasha's old love on the opposite side of the forest and turned his head that way. A soul collector flew out and travelled around Kaori, Sesshomaru and the Goshinboku tree before returning to the shadows of the night. Kaori saw it and crawled closer to Sesshomaru. She did not like the looks of that. Sesshomaru looked ahead and smelt wolves. And then behind the tree was Inuyasha. Great, everyone.

"Kaori," Kouga said, coming from the shadows.

"Kouga, uh, hi," Kaori said nervously.

"How have you've been doing since we last met?" Kouga asked. He was instantly alert and looked at where Kagome was. "Kagome."

"Kouga, this isn't the best time," Kagome said, sobbing.

"Did mutt-face hurt you again?" Kouga asked, growling.

"This is none of your business," Inuyasha said, coming from behind the tree.

"If I found you hurt Kagome-" Kouga growled.

"You're no longer part of this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I still care!" Kouga yelled.

"I wonder," Kikyou said, coming from the shadows with her soul collectors around her, "if we could solve this all tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked. "And who are you? You look like Kagome."

"That bitch is nothing like me!" Kagome yelled. "I'm sick of being compared to her!"

Kaori and Sesshomaru sat, silently listening to this all. Sesshomaru decided to stand with Kaori.

"Deal with this on your time. We're leaving," Sesshomaru said and he and Kaori started walking away. Kaori's left wrist was caught by a clawed hand.

"Kaori, stay with me," Kouga asked. He looked at her hand and found the ring. "What is this?"

"It's a ring," Kaori said, pulling her hand away softly.

"I know that. But why does it look like mutt's eyes?" Kouga asked. He then saw the look in Kaori's eyes. "He... Did he mate you?"

"No, not technically," Kaori said, scratching her head.

"It's human customs," Kagome told Kouga. "To you, it might mean she's mated."

"How could you?" Kouga asked, grabbing her arm with more force. "After I told you."

Kaori tried to take her arm out of his grasp but he held it tighter. A low, dangerous growl was heard in the shadows and Kaori looked to see a pair of red eyes staring at her and Kouga.

"Let her go," a voice ordered.

"Two can play at that game," Kouga laughed as his eyes went red.

"Kaori, move!" Kagome yelled.

Kaori's arm was released as Kouga ran into the shadows towards Sesshomaru. Kaori saw the red eyes disappear and then growls heard. Whines and barks were heard and Kaori was held back by Kagome.

"The winner will walk out. From experience, don't go join them," Kagome told her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori called out.

A few more whines, barks and growls and then it went silent.

"I take it that they killed each other," Kikyou said calmly.

"You bitch!" Kaori yelled, turning to Kikyou. She walked with anger towards her and put her hand to where the Tenseiga would be. All she found was the sheathe. She looked down and nearly kicked herself. They both left it at the palace. That meant Sesshomaru had no protection. She turned and ran into the forest full blast and instantly smelt blood, even with a human sense of smell. She showed up and found Sesshomaru's arm covered in blood and Kouga kneeling on the ground with a complete hole through his gut. Kaori couldn't take it anymore and dashed to the bushes and vomited. Sesshomaru's eyes had returned to normal and he came over to Kaori. He went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and found his arm full of blood. He tried to wipe it off but found his entire shirt covered in blood. He then noticed the amount of blood around and was shocked Kaori hadn't vomited earlier. It was like a war zone and shockingly, Kouga was still alive. All of it was his blood.

His eyes were still red with furry, but during the battle, silently both agreed not to transform. Kouga was growling and Kaori turned around and instantly saw a bloodstained shirt. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth, trying her best not to vomit.

"Still alive, huh?" Sesshomaru asked, red returning to his sight.

"I'm not going to give up on her," Kouga said, slowly standing. The hole didn't seem to bother him much. It also looked like he was healing. Sesshomaru turned and saw Kouga was standing now.

"Stop. Don't hurt him," Kaori said quietly. Sesshomaru looked behind him. She was looking at the ground.

'Who is she talking to?' Sesshomaru thought.

"I want no more blood spill. Just stop," Kaori said, almost gagging. "I love him and it's never going to change. So just stop."

'Is she talking to me?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Kouga, go back home!" Kaori yelled, looking up straight at Kouga. Sesshomaru had moved aside.

"Kaori-" Kouga started.

"If I don't do this, Sesshomaru will kill you. You have a tribe to look after and didn't you once say you needed to take revenge for your comrades? Stay alive a little bit longer and go," Kaori told him, fire nearly flashing in her eyes.

Kouga looked like he was ready to talk, but closed his mouth. He lowered his gaze to the ground and nodded.

"Kouga-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru held a hand to her to stop her from continuing. Kouga turned and started walking away. He disappeared into the shadows.

Kaori hung her head. She felt awful for saying that. He was a good friend, but he had more than friendship feelings for her. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw him looking down at him.

"Go wash up. You're covered in blood," Kaori told him, walking away. Sesshomaru nodded and followed the faint sound of water. He stripped his shirt off and started washing it into the river. It was coated in blood when he was halfway done. Kagome's scream was heard near the tree and Sesshomaru stood up, dropping his shirt to the ground. Why had Kagome screamed?

He was curious to check it out, but it wasn't like Kaori had screamed so it was not his problem. He kneeled back to the river and finished washing his shirt. He didn't dry it off, making it see-through. He walked towards the tree to see if Kagome needed any help. As he neared, he heard Inuyasha nearly yelling.

"Kikyou, why the hell did you do that? She never did anything to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm fine," Kaori said. Sesshomaru continued walking towards Kaori's scent.

"Kaori, rest," Kagome told her.

"Not until I kill that-" Kaori stopped suddenly. Sesshomaru sped up slightly. The smell of Kaori's blood was fresh as he neared, nearly making him speed to Kaori's side. He did, once he realized it was blood from a wound than from her heats. He was next to Kaori in no time and saw her hand covered in blood while the other held her chest.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered.

He held an arm around Kaori while she kneeled on the ground. She was silent, but she was still breathing.

"Kaori, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

Sesshomaru then saw the arrow next to her, almost completely covered in fresh blood. Kaori's blood. He looked forwards and found Kikyou was the only one holding a bow.

"Bitch," Sesshomaru growled, standing. Kikyou nearly smirked as she got another arrow and aimed her bow at Sesshomaru. Kaori looked up and found Kikyou pointing a bow at her love.

"No!" Kaori yelled, forcing herself to her feet and running in front of Kaori. As soon as she did that, Kikyou let go of her arrow and Sesshomaru watched as it pierced Kaori's heart. Sesshomaru's eyes were wide as he caught her as she fell. She forced the arrow out and Sesshomaru looked up once he heard a gasp. Inuyasha had taken Kikyou by the throat.

"She has done nothing to deserve that twice!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I have my orders, Inuyasha. I thought you would understand out of all people," Kikyou told Inuyasha. She dropped her bow as she was pushed up against a tree.

Inuyasha was full of fury. Kaori had shown up and was pinned against a tree by one of Kikyou's arrows. She shockingly took the arrow out and kneeled on the ground alive. Now she was in the arms of Sesshomaru, dying. Or so everyone thought.

"I'm fine, Sesshomaru. Deal with that bitch for me, ok?" Kaori asked, dropping the arrow.

Sesshomaru laid Kaori carefully on the ground and stood. Kagome hurried to Kaori's side. Sesshomaru walked slowly, loving the way fear radiated of the corpse.

"Inuyasha, I'll deal with her," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha turned when he heard the anger in his voice. Inuyasha dropped her and Kikyou picked her bow up. Taking an arrow, she aimed at the demon. Her orders were to kill the pair and she was.

She shot the arrow, but Sesshomaru smoothly caught it between two fingers and crushed it. Kikyou took another arrow and fired it at him again, but Sesshomaru caught it. This time he didn't crush it. He was in front of Kikyou and he pulled her up and slammed her against the tree. With the hand that held the purified arrow, he forced it through Kikyou's heart with excessive force. Kikyou's eyes were wide with shock as her only soul left her body and went straight towards Kagome and Kaori. The soul entered Kagome and she sighed. Her entire soul was finally with her and she felt whole again.

Inuyasha let one tear fall. His first love just died before his eyes once again. He harshly wiped it away and received a comforting hug from Kagome. Kaori kneeled in the middle of the area, bleeding. Sesshomaru let go of the arrow and everyone looked at Kaori. She had just dropped to the ground completely. Sesshomaru held Kaori in his arms as both of her ands were covered in blood. Kaori smiled at him and tried to sit up on her own.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru whispered.

"I can't die, remember?" Kaori told him. Kagome and Inuyasha came by and kneeled next to her. She laughed. "I'm fine, really."

Kaori held onto his shirt. She was in pain, but she wasn't going to die. Maybe she would lose some blood, but it would regain it as soon as the wound healed. Well, with two purified arrows that pierced her heart, it most likely take a few days.

"How can you live?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes looked like they asked the same question.

"I'm princess Kaori," Kaori told him, trying to sit up again, but fell back in obvious pain.

"Princess? Inuyasha told me you were Queen Kaori," Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha.

Kaori laughed and Sesshomaru smirked. "It's hard to explain," Kaori told them.

"Are you the daughter of the Queen?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I'm the reincarnation of her, I guess," Kaori said.

"What about Sesshomaru? Isn't he your guard?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know about that," Kaori said, her hand across her chest clenching.

"We'll talk about this some other time," Sesshomaru said harshly.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at him.

"Naraku is going to die by my hands. I will make sure of it," Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"It was Kikyou who did this," Inuyasha said.

"She was under orders of Naraku," Kaori told him.

"She wouldn't work for him. He wants to kill her," Inuyasha told them. Kaori looked at him. His amber eyes looked like they held tears.

"We saw them together. She's working for him," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. 

"Are you sure? Are you sure she wasn't possessed?" Inuyasha asked.

"She used her soul collectors at her own will," Kaori told him. She then saw one of Kikyou's soul collectors in the sky. "Can someone kill them?"

Everyone looked up and saw three more join the one that Kaori saw.

"Their harmless now," Kagome told them.

"If they steal my soul, I'm dead," Kaori told them all. Inuyasha stood and extended his claws. He nearly smiled at Sesshomaru and Kaori.

"It'll be my honour," Inuyasha said and leaped into the air.

Kaori smiled as she tried to sit up once again. This time she succeeded and laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru almost hugged her, but her wound reminded him not to.

"We should invite him," Kaori whispered into his ear.

"You mean-" Sesshomaru started.

"Yes," Kaori said.

He turned his her to her. "We aren't that close," he told her. "And wonder if it's not here?"

"I have a feeling Kagome and him can travel," Kaori said, smiling.

"What are you whispering about?" Kagome asked.

Kaori smiled and relaxed.

Sesshomaru took the hand that held the ring and wiped the blood off with a clean part of his shirt. Most of it was bloodstained again.

Kagome gasped. It was beautiful. Amber, like the brothers' eyes, but a small diamond underneath the amber. She almost touched it but pulled her hand back. She then realized it was on her left hand.

"This is the ring I saw earlier," Kagome stated. Kaori nodded. "It looks like it's, um, modern. To my standards."

Kaori looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. She was right. She was from the future and Inuyasha most likely could travel. That's how they suddenly showed up.

"I'm like you, Kagome. My time isn't here," Kaori said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha was heard landing nearby. He walked into the clearing and sat down next to Kagome.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, I think Kaori is like me," Kagome said, looking at Kaori and Sesshomaru.

"Like you how?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's from the future," Kagome said. Inuyasha turned to her and then looked at Kaori. Her clothes did look odd, but then again it was all bloodstained He then looked at Sesshomaru's clothing. It was black pants and a green t-shirt. He had seen clothing like that in Kagome's time.

"Sesshomaru, can you travel the eras?" Inuyasha asked. He saw a slight nod.

"Well, at least he wears the clothes," Kagome said, hitting Inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha was dazzled still. How was this possible?

"We are most likely having a wedding in my era. We, well I, want to invite Inuyasha and you," Kaori told them.

"I'm flattered," Kagome said, holding her hands to her chest. "Have you planned a date? Place? Clothing? Food?"

Kaori laughed and looked at Sesshomaru. He seemed slightly scared. He didn't know a wedding consisted of all that.

"We haven't even told my parents yet," Kaori laughed. She held her chest out of pain. She smiled after a while.

"Well, we could plan it together. We need the dressed and suits, guests, place of the wedding and reception, food, music..." Kagome was telling Kaori and everyone else. Sesshomaru held a hand up to stopped her and turned to Kaori.

"I thought your father just said I had to purpose to you and you would plan the entire thing. How will you be able to?" Sesshomaru asked. "It sounds like you're going to have to do a lot."

Kaori and Kagome laughed and Inuyasha looked at his older brother.

"We usually have help. We usually just ask for the guy's opinion once or twice, but we plan the rest on our own," Kagome told him.

"I would like more participation with you. This is your wedding as well. We could have the traditional demon clothing or food. I would like your species included," Kaori told him.

"As you wish," Sesshomaru said. At the corner of his eye he saw the look his brother was giving him.

"Most humans hate what we eat," Inuyasha told both Kaori and Sesshomaru.

"Well, she'll try it first," Sesshomaru told her. "Isn't that right?"

Kaori sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened then, two amber eyes were looking at her intensely.

"Won't you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, yes!" Kaori said.

Kagome laughed and turned to Inuyasha he was looking at her.

"No, we won't be doing the same," Kagome told him. He did his puppy dog face he had learnt from Sota while in Kagome's time and Kagome looked away. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. What was Inuyasha doing?

Kagome glanced at him and he was still doing the puppy look. His ears were folded down, looking sad. Kagome sighed and gave him a simple, "I'll think about it."

Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome to him. Sesshomaru gave thought to it. Maybe if he wanted something, he would try it. He gave Kaori a glance and saw her looking at him, perturbed.

"Don't even think about it," Kaori told him in a tone that told him not reply to it. He blinked at her, but said nothing.

"I can get my way other ways," he whispered once her look vanished.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth was opened, but she closed it and nearly glared at him. The looked she giving him that he didn't catch was that she was going to get him later. Kagome caught it and nearly laughed. She knew both were probably fighting for who was the boss of the relationship. She barely knew anything about Kaori, but from the three years she had heard about Sesshomaru and from what she knew, Sesshomaru was the boss of almost everything that was around him. He had two companions that would commit suicide if he told them to. He was the lord of a part of Japan and never took kindly to Inuyasha trying to piss him off. He had tried to kill both of them for many years and he was in control of all of the battles that conspired between him and Inuyasha. Inuyasha would end up the loser in most battles for they went to Sesshomaru's side.

Kagome let a giggle escape and Kaori looked over at Kagome. This would be a good wedding with her and Kagome working together.


	21. Planning

Chapter 21: Planning

Kaori and Kagome sat in the living room on the couch, chatting. Inuyasha was playing with cat and Sesshomaru was in the past dealing with both Rin and Jaken. Kaori and Kagome were planning the wedding when Kaori called out for Sesshomaru. She got no answer.

"He's returned to deal with Rin and Jaken," Inuyasha told them.

He walked and sat down behind Kagome, wrapping two gloved hands around Kagome. His hat laid on the table nearby. Kagome had advised both men to wear gloves in the future or they might be arrested for holding weapons. Sesshomaru had remarked they were weapons once Kagome left the room, only to cause Kaori to laugh.

The door opened and Sesshomaru walked in. He wore his gloves only in public, but instantly removed them once inside. He hated them. As usual, he removed them and threw them on the kitchen table.

"Any new plans?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. We're still planning, Sesshomaru. We still don't have a date. You haven't told me what you wanted," Kaori told him, closing the book she was looking through.

"I told you I don't care," he told her, walking up the steps. "Just choose a date."

The door opened and a happy girl walked in.

"Yori! It's been too long!" Kaori said once the girl was seen. Inuyasha nearly removed his gloves to attack the stranger, but once Kaori addressed she knew her, he kept still. They were still getting used to the place. Kaori lived in a completely separate part of Japan that Kagome lived on.

"I've heard rumours that you were going into dress shops. Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" Yori asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked. Yori had no clue about the wedding yet. Kaori was planning on telling her sometime soon.

"The prom is in a month. And you still haven't returned Jenji's phone calls," Yori said. She saw the quick movement by Inuyasha to get his hat and finally noticed Kaori had guests.

"Yori, these are my friends Inuyasha and Kagome," Kaori said, turning aside so Yori had a better view of them. Kagome welcomed her and turned back to the books. "I completely forgot the prom. And he called me?"

Yori nodded and Kaori went over to her answering machine. She hit a button and it turned on. "Forty-five messages," it said.

Kaori sighed and hit a button, letting the messages roll through. All of them were Jenji, calling over and over. Kaori then saw Sesshomaru's gloves on the kitchen table. Listening to the twentieth one, she quickly put them in her jeans pocket. Yori waked in almost immediately after that as the twenty-seventh finished.

"See what I mean?" Yori asked. Kaori just said to delete them all and nodded. All were asking her to call him back.

"Can you wait a little while with Kagome and Inuyasha? I have a guest upstairs and I need to let them know I have you downstairs," Kaori said, leaving the room.

She saw Yori nod from the corner of her eyes and went upstairs to Sesshomaru. He had gone to her room. He didn't seem to want to be around Kagome and Inuyasha unless needed. She opened the door and threw the gloves to him on the bed. His eyes snapped open and looked at the gloves she threw to him.

"Yori's downstairs. Put these on and come," she told him and closed the door behind her. She came down and Kagome and Yori were having a conversation about something. As she neared she nearly gasped. It was about the wedding.

"Kaori, Kagome here tells me you're getting married. Why didn't you let me know?" Yori asked. She didn't seem upset that she hadn't been told almost immediately after they returned. She most likely didn't even know when they returned.

"Well, we've been busy planning it," Kaori told her.

"Let me help," Yori said, sitting down where Kaori was sitting. Kaori leaned over the back of the couch and watched. She heard her bedroom door open and Sesshomaru came up from behind her.

"Sesshomaru, so nice of you to join us," Inuyasha said.

"Nice hat," Sesshomaru said. There was print on the hat saying, "my wife went to Las Vegas and all I got was this lousy hat."

Inuyasha glared at him but Kagome reminded him not to with a pat on his leg.

"Is that him?" Yori asked.

"Yes," Kaori said, feeling him wrap his hands around her waist.

"A rocker. Never thought of you liking those," Yori said, standing.

'Rocker?' Kaori thought. She looked back at him. He was wearing his black leather again. Kaori couldn't find out why, but Sesshomaru liked black leather or just black. When Kaori told him the tuxedo he was wearing was going to absolutely be black, he didn't seem to mind.

"Oh," Kaori simply said.

"I mean, what's with the silver hair? Black is in," Yori criticized.

"Uh, Yori, we need to tell you something," Kaori said, taking Sesshomaru's hands away from her waist. She went to the window and closed the curtains.

"What, Kaori?" Yori asked, watching Kaori close the curtains.

"I want you to be my bridesmaid, but you need to know the truth," Kaori said, turning around back to Yori.

"What do you mean the truth?" Yori asked. She looked at Kagome, but Kagome shook her head.

"Show her," Kaori said. Sesshomaru took one glove off and Yori gasped.

"Why keep your nails so long?" Yori asked.

"They're not nails," Kaori said. "They're claws."

"Claws?" Yori asked.

"I'm not human," Sesshomaru told Yori.

"Then what are you?" Yori asked. She saw Inuyasha take his gloves off as well and saw the claws. She looked at Kaori and Kagome's hands, but theirs were normal.

"Demon," Inuyasha said, removing his hat. "But I'm a half-demon."

Yori backed away slightly and thought. Inuyasha had called the man Sesshomaru. Was he the real Sesshomaru? And wasn't his brother's name Inuyasha?

"You believe us, don't you?" Kaori asked. She led her friend to the couch and she sat down next to her.

"He's the real Sesshomaru," Yori mumbled. "And he's his brother."

"Half-bother," Inuyasha corrected.

"But how did he survive all these years?" Yori asked.

"You know that ancient well on our land?" Kaori asked. She saw a slight nod. "I can travel through it to the past and so can they."

"But you're normal, right? And her?" Yori asked, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, we're both human," Kaori said.

"So. how are we supposed to know how a demon weds?" Yori asked.

"They don't wed. We're doing it human style with a demon twist," Kaori said.

"Like how?" Yori asked.

"We'll have some demon food and he won't have to wear his gloves," Kaori said. "It's only going to be people who know. Kagome has offered that her family fly in to take part and have it not too small. My grandparents and parents will be here and us. Not too big, but not too small."

"What is demon food? It's not raw meat or anything like that, right?" Yori asked.

"I don't know yet. He told me I have to try it before it will be in the wedding," Kaori said. "But I haven't tried anything yet."

Yori took a deep breath and smiled. "I believe you," she said.

"Now you can't tell anyone," Kaori said. "Under no condition."

Yori nodded and looked at Sesshomaru. "Don't demons kill?" Yori asked.

"Uh, yeah. But only when needed," Kagome said.

"Ok," Yori said, easing up. "Now can we get some light in here?"

Sesshomaru took off his other glove and threw it at Kaori.

"I'm going back upstairs. Call me for supper," he told her.

"Typical guy," all the girls said in unison. They laughed afterwards, causing Sesshomaru to stop at the beginning of the stairs.

"Does he watch sports and drink beer as well?" Yori asked. They all laughed afterwards. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. They thought he was funny, huh? Well too bad for Kaori because she was going to pay later. He went upstairs and looked once over the banister at Inuyasha. He sat with his arms crossed, not taking kindly to the laughter.

Yori stayed for supper. Kaori cooked something quick and easy; ramen. Inuyasha thanked her and Kagome warned her to make extra. Kaori laughed and started cooking it. When she was home, her ramen was homemade. She started cooking it and felt two hands come from behind her.

"Homemade or instant?" Sesshomaru asked into her ear, sending chills down her spine.

"Homemade," Kaori said, shaking the chill off.

She could almost feel the smirk from him. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Kaori could hear from the kitchen someone calling him.

"Sesshomaru, how about you join us?" Yori asked. She could tell Sesshomaru was always silent around strangers that were friends or family of Kaori. He was.

"So, Sesshomaru, how did you and Kaori meet?" Yori asked. She could feel the excitement coming from Inuyasha and Kagome. Neither knew the story.

"Do you want the first time we met or when we met and actually talked to each other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Both," Yori said.

"First, my father was close to kill her when she was a small child. We first talked when her village was attacked and she was the only survivor," Sesshomaru told them.

"Any times you met between those times?" Yori asked. She wanted to know anything about Kaori and Sesshomaru before they started having feelings.

"Yes, once. She was older slightly and was being picked on by older kids," Sesshomaru said.

"Did you do anything to stop them?" Yori asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"Wrong answer," Kaori said from the doorway of the kitchen. "You walked out and scared them away. I then saw Jaken trip over a log telling me to bow to you. Very funny sight. Rin walked on Jaken over the log and you kicked him aside."

"I did not intentionally to that," Sesshomaru told her.

Kaori raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Really?" Kaori asked.

"Who's Jaken and Rin?" Yori asked.

"Jaken is a small imp demon that follows his lord anywhere and Rin is a small human girl who follows him," Kaori explained.

"Rin has died, though," Inuyasha told Yori.

"And then resurrected," Kaori said. A bell was heard inside the kitchen. "Supper's ready."

Everyone followed Kaori into the kitchen and sat down. There was only four chairs with five people. Yori was wondering about that as everyone sat down. Kaori seemed to be the only one without a seat. She put the plates down and then got the huge pot of ramen and placed it on a hot pad on the table. She looked around and saw she was one chair short. She went to get another chair, but an arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Getting another-" Kaori stopped. She had completely forgot where she usually sat. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she sat down in his lap. He smirked. She remembered.

Yori was questioning why Kaori was sitting in his lap but Kaori explained he forced her to. Sesshomaru grabbed a plateful of ramen and watched Inuyasha almost do the rest. Kagome sat slightly shocked of Sesshomaru, but got herself a little bit of ramen. Kaori took the chopsticks that were set aside for Sesshomaru, but a clawed hand beat her to them.

"Did I forget to tell you? He also insists on feeding me as well until I nearly blow," Kaori said, nearly glaring at him.

"You never eat enough," he told her. He took some and put it in her responding mouth before she replied. She crossed her arms but chewed and swallowed.

"Most of the time she has to force her way away before he gives," Kagome told Yori.

"Or cries," Inuyasha said with his mouth full. Sesshomaru looked disgusted and no one understood him. He swallowed and repeated himself.

Yori laughed taking some ramen herself. Kagome criticized Inuyasha for wearing a hat at the dinner table and he sighed, taking his hat off. Yori nearly squealed. She finally noticed his adorable ears. Inuyasha looked at Yori and saw the look she was giving him. No, his ears. He knew exactly what she wanted to do, but he wasn't going to let her. His ramen would get cold. He started devouring his ramen again.

The ramen was about gone and for once, Sesshomaru didn't continue after Kaori had told him she had enough. He continued eating and so did Inuyasha. They were the only ones. Sesshomaru leaned a little too far, sending Kaori falling towards the table edge. She was just relaxing, her eyes closed. As soon as she felt the movement, she grabbed the closest thing; his shirt. He looked down at her and saw her glaring at him. He shrugged and continued taking his twentieth helping. Kaori relaxed against him again, accidentally falling asleep this time.

The ramen was finished by Sesshomaru after a fight over it with Inuyasha. The last noodle and both had their chopsticks on it. Both pulled at it until Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha underneath the table, making him let go of the noodle. In an instant, it was gone. Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori. He sighed, noticing she had fallen asleep. Kagome and Yori chuckled. He looked at them.

"She fell asleep hours ago," Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru put his chopsticks down and took Kaori into his arms, standing up. He carried her out of the room. Yori watched and sighed when they left.

"What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you have Inuyasha and Kaori has Sesshomaru, but I have no one. It must be nice to be in love," Yori sighed.

"It is, unless you're boyfriend falls asleep at the dinner table," Kagome said, nodding over at Inuyasha. "But I have something no one else does."

"What's that?" Yori asked.

"See that necklace?" Kagome asked. Yori nodded. "Watch."

"**Sit!**"

The thud brought Kaori from her sleep. She opened her eyes and found herself being lowered. She was in her room and Sesshomaru was putting her to bed.

"Huh? What's going on? Did Yori go home?" Kaori mumbled, sitting up. Sesshomaru sat on her bed next to her legs.

"She's still downstairs and I was putting you to bed. The thud must have wakened you," Sesshomaru told her. Yelling was heard downstairs and some doors were heard slamming.

"If they break another door, I'm going to kill them," Kaori threatened.

Sesshomaru smirked and looked at the door. Kagome was heard coming up and she knocked before entering. She closed the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything," Kagome said. Yelling was still heard coming from downstairs.

"Is he yelling at Yori?" Kaori asked.

"She went home as soon as Inuyasha started yelling. She wanted to tell you that she had a great night and the secret is safe," Kagome said and more slamming was heard but it was the door next to the room.

"I think he went to your room," Kaori said.

"I can't believe I have to sleep in the same room as him. Or the same bed," Kagome sighed.

"Sorry. I could help you make the couch as comfortable as possible," Kaori offered. Kagome shook her head no.

"I'm going to go deal with him on my own," Kagome said and opened the door. She walked out and quietly closed the door. It was silent in the room except the yelling that was happening in the next room. They could hear every word.

"So you think I'm like Kikyou, huh? Did I pin you to a tree? Try to bring you to hell? No, so don't compare me to her!" Kagome yelled.

"Well, you're a damn better kisser than her!" Inuyasha yelled. Giggling was heard.

"This is supposed to be negative," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to compare you to her," Inuyasha said. Kaori knew they must be hugging.

"You really think I'm better than her?" Kagome asked.

"Any day," Inuyasha said.

It was silent in the next room and Kaori looked at Sesshomaru. He was looking at her. Kaori flung the sheets away and flew her legs over the side of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The dishes still need to be washed," Kaori said.

"You need to relax," he told her. "All this planning you've been doing is cutting into your sleep. You sleep and do the dishes tomorrow."

"But they get harder to wash if you don't do them the same night," Kaori whined.

"I'll do them then," he told her. She giggled and looked at him. He just wanted her to sleep.

"Fine," Kaori said. She laid down and he put the covers over her again.

"Sleep," he told her and she closed her eyes. She turned to her side and got slightly comfortable. She heard him leave and she opened her eyes to two amber ones. "Sleep."

"I thought you left," Kaori said.

"It was a trick. I knew as soon as soon as you knew I left, you would start planning again," he told her, putting his hand under the pillow he was laying on.

"How? The books are downstairs," Kaori told him.

"I found three under your bed last week. Nice try, but you can't hide anything from me," he told her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, turning so her back was to him. He pulled her closer and got more on the bed. He was on the edge until he moved in closer. His breath was on her neck and she shivered every time he breathed. She eventually had enough and asked him to move so that she could actually sleep that night. He smirked, blew down her back purposely and moved so her headwas underneath his chin. She shivered with the last blow, but sighed, falling back asleep. He heard the someone leave the room next to theirs and knew either Kagome, Inuyasha or both of them left the room. Sesshomaru inhaled and Kaori's smell hit him. It had changed slightly and then he smelt blood. She was going into heat again. He pulled her slightly closer and took in her scent. This time of each month made him love her scent, not that he didn't love her usual scent. It was just she smelt more lively and exotic. He smiled and took in another whiff of her scent. He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed sleep as well. She wasn't the only who was tiring their self out.

* * *

The next morning, Kaori woke up. She felt too arms around her and sighed. She sat up and felt that he didn't resist. Once she was up, she looked at him. His eyes were closed and she could see his breathing was even. She went to move around him to get out and saw the blood on the sheets. She nearly cursed out loud. From the looks of it, she started in the beginning of the night. He most likely was still awake by then. She looked back as his face and saw him smirking. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was still even and he hadn't attempted to stop her from moving.

'Must be having a dream. And a nice one at that,' Kaori thought moving around his legs.

She got up and looked at her pants. She hadn't gotten changed before going to bed and nearly cursed out loud again. She thought. If she went out without getting changed, Inuyasha would instantly smell her. But she would be taking a risk if she changed in here. She shrugged and took the chance and started stripping. She went to her closet and got some clothes out and changed quickly into her school uniform. She inserted a tampon quickly and left her bloodstained clothes lying near her desk and left the room. She closed the door quietly and walked downstairs. She went to the kitchen and found the dishes in the drainer and the table cleared. She was shocked. Maybe Kagome washed the dishes.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Upstairs," Kaori said. Kagome nodded and finished washing the table.

"I decided to do you a favour and washed the dishes," Kagome said.

"It was greatly appreciated," Kaori said. She was packing her bag quickly, getting her books and went to get her coat. Inuyasha came out of his room and instantly smelt Kaori's change of scent. He saw her in her uniform and thought she looked very good. He had never seen her before noon until now.

"You look nice, Kaori," Inuyasha said from upstairs.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. Now get a shirt on," Kaori said. He usually came out with out any of his shirts on. He looked down and returned to his room to get a shirt. When he returned from his room, Kaori was gone and only Kagome was left.

"She went to school," Kagome told him.

"I see," Inuyasha said, sitting down. Cleo leaped into his lap and he didn't mind. Kagome started cooking and Inuyasha asked if Sesshomaru returned to the past.

"No, he's upstairs, Kaori told me," Kagome said, flipping the pancakes.

"Upstairs doing what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who knows," Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha. "Do you want to go in and find out?"

Inuyasha shook his head no and continued petting the cat. The cat had enough and walked away. Inuyasha was left to wait for his breakfast. Suddenly, Kagome and Inuyasha heard the door upstairs swing open. Suddenly an angry Sesshomaru come down. He glared at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome had to stop herself from laughing, but Inuyasha let it out. Sesshomaru had morning hair!

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She went to school," Kagome said, slightly letting a giggle loose.

"What is so funny?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Inuyasha. He had fallen out of his chair.

Kagome took a chance and held a pan that had been recently been washed up. She put it at the right angle and Sesshomaru saw his reflection. She heard him growl and leave the room. The door upstairs slammed and Inuyasha was stopped laughing by the pan being thrown at him.

* * *

Kaori returned from school in a good mood. She didn't know if that mood would remain after she told Sesshomaru the news from school. She dropped her backpack at the coat hanger and hanged her coat up. Sesshomaru turned the corner of the doorway looking slightly annoyed.

"Hi Sesshomaru," Kaori said cheerfully.

"I was made a fool this morning," Sesshomaru told her.

"Next time don't sleep in," Kaori told him, passing him. He held her arm as she passed and she turned her head to him and was rewarded with a kiss. "I've been waiting for that all day."

"Inuyasha and Kagome are in the living room, watching a movie," he told her.

Kaori nodded and headed upstairs to change. Sesshomaru was nearly whacked in the face by the door when he went to follow. She returned and found him at the doorway. He didn't look too happy. He walked in with Kaori and closed the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked. He looked at what she was wearing which wasn't much. He turned away, trying to focus. Her scent and what she was wearing wasn't helping.

"I haven't exactly had the best day," he told her. She sat on the bed and patted next to her for him to sit down. He did.

"What happened?" Kaori asked.

"I wake up and my fiancé isn't next to me. I find her bloody clothes nearby and nearly freak. When I go out, I get laughed at because my hair is messed up. Then I find you have gone to school.

"During lunch, I burn myself on the pot, stub my toe on the table going to sit on the couch to watch TV and Inuyasha laughs at it all. When I go to turn the TV on, the cable's out.

"Then when I think nothing else can go wrong, you freaking cat scratches me when I try to get her off of my lap," he explained through gritted teeth. Kaori just smiled. It didn't help.

"Come here," she told him, taking his chin by a finger. It brought his lips to hers and it seemed to make him in a good mood. It was somewhat long and passionate and by the time they broke away, Kaori was against the wall with her hands held up by one of his. He went for her neck, but Kaori forced her hands lose and took his head from her neck. Her scent was making him go crazy. It was always in the beginning of the cycle.

"Let's go see if Kagome and Inuyasha are done watching the movie," Kaori said, trying to move away, but Sesshomaru had her trapped between his hands. She sighed and held his face. "No, Sesshomaru. I'm not ready yet."

He sighed and raised a hand to allow her to go. She left, leaving Sesshomaru to stay on the bed alone. He leaned against the wall, thinking. He had almost taken it a little too far one day during her cycle and she explained she wasn't ready for that yet. He was wondering what she was talking about, but she had explained she wanted to wait until she was married. Well, they were engaged. Didn't that count? According to her, no. He sighed and looked around the room. It felt empty without Kaori and he left the room. He found Kaori getting her backpack and he didn't move at all. He waited until she entered her room again before he joined her and closed the door.

"They're still watching, so I better get working on my homework," Kaori told him while she pulled out some books.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed and closed his eyes, thinking. When he had nothing else to do, he usually came to her room and thought. But usually no one else would be in here, especially in heat.

Kaori started scribbling and writing, making Sesshomaru open his eyes. Now he would most definitely not be able to think. He sat there and watched, but Kaori didn't do anything different than look over her books and write.

She yawn around five o'clock and stretched, somewhat startling Sesshomaru. She just went back to her books.

"How was your day?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, all right," Kaori answered. He heard her writing stop and she turned to face Sesshomaru. "I have some news."

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The prom," Kaori said quietly. He didn't say anything. "It's been moved up to next week. And, um, I'm going."

"You needed a partner, correct?" Sesshomaru asked, remembering the invitation he had read once. He saw her look and knew almost immediately. "You signed me up."

Kaori gave him a nervous smirk and saw him lower his head.

"We have enough to worry about," he told her.

"We? I do. This is something simple. And plus, it'll get your tuxedo ready," Kaori said. "And while I'm getting my dress for the prom, I could choose my bridal dresses and my wedding dress."

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said and looked up at her. "Do as you wish."

"Really? You rock!" Kaori said, nearly squealing. "Though, there is one more thing."

Sesshomaru looked up. He wouldn't like this.

"You need to take all the males with you," Kaori told him.

"As in?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Inuyasha, Grampa, and my dad," Kaori said.

"Grampa?" Sesshomaru asked, standing.

"I called him. He and Grandma are coming for the wedding," Kaori said.

"Is your uncle?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori was silent. Her mother said he was family so he had to come.

"I do not want him there," Sesshomaru told her, going to the door.

"My mom already invited him," Kaori said.

"Well, uninvited him. He will not ruin our wedding day," Sesshomaru told her. He left the room, leaving Kaori to sit at her desk without another word.

* * *

It was the day before the prom. Kaori had chosen her dress, but it was hours before prom was to start. She was getting some planning done with Yori and Kagome. Yori had to accept Jenji's invitation to the prom after Kaori informed him she was going with someone else. Yori was already in her black dress, planning. It was very light and flowed after the knees. It had spaghetti straps that held it up. She held a light boa of some sort of silk around her arms for her only warmth. Jenji was planning on coming to pick her up sometime soon.

Kagome sat in her usual uniform from her school with many books in front of her. The girls barely got anything done the last couple of weeks. Kaori was having trouble choosing between things and Sesshomaru was no help. Kaori sighed and looked at the clock. Two more hours to waste.

Inuyasha was upstairs fighting with Sesshomaru. He wanted to put his hair up in a ponytail, but Sesshomaru had to refuse. It was good enough that Inuyasha got Sesshomaru into the tux so early, but touching the hair was another story. They were fighting, moving around the room, knocking things down. Kaori came up once while Sesshomaru wasn't dressed to tell them to keep it down and not to break anything in her parents' room.

Another crash was heard downstairs and Kaori sighed. The yelling had increased in volume and they couldn't concentrate. Kaori sighed and officially gave up. It was no sense to continue to try to stay focused. Kaori stood and said she was going to get changed. Kagome and Yori followed her to help. Kaori had just entered the room when Sesshomaru came storming out. Kagome and Yori quickly closed the door and gasped. He didn't look too bad in a tux. He left downstairs and Inuyasha passed by them without a word. Kagome watched until it was safe that Kaori wouldn't see anything and went into the room with Yori. Kaori was getting the dress out of the closet. It was red,shiny, and slim. It had no straps or any jacket or boa to keep her warm. She sighed and put it over her arm.

"That looks great," Kagome complimented.

"I don't know if it'll compare to how Sesshomaru looks," Kaori sighed, sitting in her desk chair.

"We just saw him and you'll be as equal to him," Yori told Kaori.

"Really? Was he wearing it correctly?" Kaori asked.

"Perfectly," Kagome told her, taking the dress from Kaori's arm. "Now how about we do the same for you."

Kaori smiled and allowed Kagome to dress her. Yori got some make-up out and once the dress was zipped up, they worked on her face and hair. Kaori wasn't much into make-up and only had lipstick and gloss, but her hair was pull into a nice bun. It had some glitter on it to match her dress and Kaori put her high heels on that she bought for the occasion. They were pure red. Kagome forced her back into the seat and painted her fingernails with glitter nail polish.

"It might take a while to dry, so just relax here for a while," Kagome told her. Yori stayed next to her, talking quietly. Kagome left the room to take a breather. The smell of the nail polish was like toxic to her. She saw Inuyasha and it looked like he needed a break as well.

"Damn it. He's so stubborn," Inuyasha nearly spat.

"Problems?" Kagome asked.

"He won't put his hair up. I swear, he's like a mule!" Inuyasha sighed.

"Tell him to do it for Kaori, and he'll do it," Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Will it work?" Inuyasha asked.

"Absolutely," Kagome said. She heard a crash inside the room Sesshomaru was in and giggled. "You better go calm him."

Inuyasha sighed and returned to the room. There was some yelling, but it went quiet. It was quieter than it was all night. Kagome looked at her watch and leaned against the banister. An hour or so before the limo she ordered was going to be here. Her own present for the couple.

"Kagome, is everything all right?" Yori asked, leaving the room.

"How's Kaori?" Kagome asked.

"Relaxing now that's it's quiet," Yori told Kagome. "Will it be here soon?"

"In an hour or so," Kagome said. She had shared the news with Yori about the limo.

"Time will only tell," Yori said and looked at both of the rooms that held the couple. Yelling was heard from Sesshomaru's room again and Yori giggled.

"I think he might have pulled a hair," Kagome giggled.

"He agreed?" Yori asked.

"It's easy to win Sesshomaru over now that Kaori has entered his life," Kagome answered. Yori smiled and they joined Kaori to pass the time.

* * *

Eventually, it was time to leave. Inuyasha had finally got a suitable ponytail on Sesshomaru and left the room to let Sesshomaru yell. He wasn't in the best of moods. Kagome was giving Kaori the lipstick and gloss in case she had to reapply it later that night. Kaori put it into a small red purse along with a few extra things she might need. Kaori smiled and exited the same time Sesshomaru did. Both stared at each other. Kagome and Yori stood with Inuyasha at the banister. They were wondering how each other would like it. Sesshomaru loved how much red Kaori was wearing, seeing that he like red. But it shined as well, like a jewel. His jewel. Kaori was fascinated how well Sesshomaru could clean up. His hair even was in a ponytail for the first time. Kaori smiled and Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her tight waist.

"You look lovely," he whispered so low, not even Inuyasha heard.

Kaori smiled as her heels clicked as she walked down the stairs. One hand held the banister so she didn't fall. They got to the door and heard honking outside. Kagome was smiling widely, but Yori seemed to think it was Jenji outside. She hurried outside and found a limo waiting. She was curious to know if it was Jenji or the limo for Kaori. She went to the diver's side and asked who it was for.

"Mr. Sesshomaru and Ms. Kaori. Is this the right address?" The driver asked.

Yori smiled and nodded. She returned inside and found Kaori thanking Kagome for such a nice job with her clothes. Kagome just smiled and Yori nodded behind them.

"How about you guys start leaving?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru left with Kaori and Kaori gasped. Why was their a stretched limo in her driveway?

"I ordered this for you," Kagome told them. "Go on and have a good time."

Kaori smiled and went inside. The drive introduced himself and Sesshomaru was weary about the limo. Kaori seemed very excited. She leaned into Sesshomaru arm and enjoyed the trip to her school.


	22. Prom Night and the Demon World

Chapter 22: Prom Night and the Demon World

Kaori exited the limo with Sesshomaru right behind her. She was smiling with some mischief from what they were doing the car. They had made-out the entire way there. Kaori had warned Sesshomaru not to touch the hair, but her lips were now without her make-up. She was just glad she could reapply it later. She walked into the bathroom and told Sesshomaru to wait for her in the gym. He nodded, but didn't go. He waited for her outside the door. Once she came out, he took her hand, startling her. She smiled and they went to the gym together.

* * *

Some people were dancing and others were chatting on the side. A table with a punch bowl was off to the side. Kaori nearly dragged Sesshomaru onto the dance floor. He was all right with that.

The night ended and Kaori stumbled out. Sesshomaru finally noticed after Kaori fifth cup that the punch had been spiked. He also had a few cups, so he wasn't one to criticize her.

They found their limo and entered. Kaori and Sesshomaru had a repeat of the ride there, but when they were getting close to Kaori's house, Kaori broke the kiss to tell the driver to circle the block for a while. Might as well get the use of the limo. She smiled while their make-out session continued.

Eventually, Kaori was out of breath and it was getting late. She told the driver to take her home and he nodded. Kaori and Sesshomaru walked in as calmly and coolly as possible, but Kaori's hair told the story. It was messed up this time. Kagome came running from her room and saw them take their shoes off and Sesshomaru fling his gloves across the room. As soon as he was done with the nuisance, he went for Kaori's bare leg, running his claws up and down it. Kaori shuttered and Kagome was wondering if Kaori was sick or something. Kaori smiled up at Kagome and moved away from the claws.

"I'm just fine," Kaori said, walking up the steps. Sesshomaru followed her closely and Kagome was wondering if she saw correctly. Was there a hickey forming on Kaori's neck? Kagome shook her head and returned to her room to go back to sleep.

Kaori was instantly pushed against the wall with her back to Sesshomaru as her neck was attacked. Kaori smiled into the wall as she felt his fangs run over her skin. She shivered and felt Sesshomaru start to suck on the skin, forming another hickey. She smiled and gave him a little more room by tilting her head to the side. Kaori was turned around and kissed harshly. Kaori threw her purse aside and smiled. He moved to her ear, his hot breath on it.

"I want to push you no further," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her ear.

"I'm glad you understand," Kaori told him. He smirked and started sucking on her earlobe causing her almost to fall. He caught her in one arm, but it didn't distract him one bit. Kaori smiled and looked at the door.

He stopped and looked at her straight. "We need to sleep," he told her giving her a quick kiss. Kaori complied and went to her closet. If she was going to go to sleep, she was going to change. She found some pyjamas and went out of the room and to the bathroom to change. Sesshomaru started changing as well. He just put on some loose pants and got into bed, waiting for Kaori. He was starting to get a headache and realized the tight ponytail Inuyasha put in was still in. He started to take it out but Kaori came in and stopped him. She could tell how tight it was and if he did it alone, he was going to be in pain. She put her dirty clothes in the hamper and went to Sesshomaru back. Carefully, she started taking it out.

It was tighter than Kaori thought. She started pulling and she started to hear him growling. She took a chance and pulled it out all at once, causing him she stop growling. He turned to her and she tossed the tie away. She crawled into bed and felt him do the same next to her. His arm rested over her waist and he felt silks.

"Are you wearing-" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes. I haven't done laundry in a long while and this is the only thing that's not dirty. Now let me sleep," Kaori told him.

He smiled and let her sleep while he rested. He did sleep, though. He felt tired after all the times Kaori forced him to dance. He smiled as his eyes closed. She had lots of energy for a girl.

Kaori woke up and stretched. She looked at what she was wearing and her eyes went wide. She vowed never to wear these pyjamas again. She covered herself up as much as possible with her hands and glared at the man behind her. He was fast asleep. She carefully got out of his grasp and got a robe on quickly before leaving the room.

She stumbled out of the room and into Inuyasha.

"Oh, sorry," Kaori told him, keeping her robe closed as she rubbed her head. She felt drowsy and she didn't know why.

"It's ok," Inuyasha told her. "Go ahead."

Kaori nodded and hurried to the washroom to change. She held her school clothes in hand and put the on quickly and came out of the washroom. Kagome stumbled out of her room and smiled at Kaori. Kaori went back to her room to brush her hair and found Sesshomaru waking up.

"Hey, sleepy head," Kaori told him as he turned and sat up.

She gasped as she brushed her hair back. On her neck was a huge bruise. No, hickey. She ignored it. But as she was pulling her hair back into a ponytail, she saw another one on the other side.

"What did you do to me last night?" Kaori asked with force. She was just glad the door was closed.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes opened up slowly. He saw her expression and rubbed his eyes. "Look, we just had some fun."

Kaori stomped out of the room and slammed the door closed in anger. She nearly yelled at Kagome who was reading a book in the living room.

"I'm going to train in the backyard," Kaori told Kagome, trying her best to not yell it.

Kagome nodded and saw Kaori leave. Her hair was slightly messy, but two bruises could be seen on her neck.

Kaori went straight to the punching bag and started hitting it continuously with anger. She heard someone trying to sneak up behind her and sailed a punch towards him or her once they were close enough. It turned out to be Inuyasha, who caught her punch fairly easily.

"You seem angry," Inuyasha laughed. Kaori didn't know what was so funny and turned back to the punching bag. She continuously hit it with such force, Inuyasha thought she might break her knuckles open.

He went behind it to hold it still while Kaori hit it. She didn't seem to want to talk, but Inuyasha hated the repeat sound of something being hit.

"So, how was the prom?" Inuyasha asked.

Hit, hit, hit.

"Kagome told me you came home slightly late," Inuyasha said.

Hit, hit, hit.

"What's with the bruises on your neck?" Inuyasha asked.

He was being moved back with the hits now. He put more force into hold the bag still.

"You were really quiet last night," Inuyasha said.

Suddenly Kaori kicked the bag with suck force, it nearly send Inuyasha flying.

"Shut up," Kaori told him breathlessly.

"It's just some conversation," he told her.

"Shut up," she told him again, still hitting the bag.

"If Sesshomaru did anything to you, I can change it," he told her.

"Shut up!" Kaori yelled, suddenly sending one punch at Inuyasha. He didn't avoid it or catch it and it send him hitting the ground with force.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked, getting up and rubbing his jaw.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Kaori yelled.

Inuyasha stood and continued to rub his jaw before ready to attack Kaori back. A white blur stopped him. He was hit to the ground again and this time it made a dent.

"You do not touch her," Sesshomaru said. He looked behind him at Kaori and she was kneeling on the ground, still telling everyone to shut up.

"What is going on out here?" Kaori mother said, running to the backyard.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said.

"Kaori, dear, what's the matter?" Kaori's father asked, kneeling next to Kaori. She fell into his arms crying.

"I want everyone inside, now. That includes you, Sesshomaru," Kaori's mother said.

Kaori cried in her father's arms while the males went inside. Kagome came running to Inuyasha, asking if he was all right. He said he was just fine. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the couch while Sesshomaru sat in a chair. Kaori's mother sat on another chair and Kaori's father walked in. He didn't look too pleased.

"Kaori, dear, can I speak to you?" Kaori's father asked. Kaori's mother nodded.

They were whispering, but Sesshomaru wasn't paying attention. Why was Kaori upset? A gasp was heard and then some more whispering.

"Everyone out," Kaori's mother ordered. Sesshomaru started to stand. "Except Sesshomaru."

Kagome and Inuyasha left to their room and Sesshomaru sat, waiting patiently. Why would they want him to stay alone?

"What happened last night? I want the truth," Kaori mother demanded.

"We got dressed and went to the prom," he told them.

"After the prom," Kaori's father demanded. Both parents seemed really angry.

"I want to know why you would want to know. That is personal," he told them.

"Kaori thinks you took her with her acknowledgement," Kaori's mother nearly spat.

"Took her? Do you mean-" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Last night. She remembers nothing of last night other than she went to the prom and then woke up with two hickeies and in her silk pyjamas," Kaori's father told him.

"She's frightened of you now," Kaori's father told them.

"I did no such thing. We both had some alcohol and then-" he stopped. The look he was getting wasn't pleasant. "It was in the punch."

Kaori's parents seemed to not mind that information. "Continue," Kaori's father said.

"In the car, we started kissing. It led to the bedroom. I gave her a few on her neck. We then went to bed," he told her. It was the "quick" version. If he said all of the details, he would most likely be kicked out of the house.

"Are you sure?" Kaori's father asked.

"I am sure. She once told me she wanted to wait until she was married and I understand that. I would not take her without her permission. No matter how much alcohol we each have," Sesshomaru told them.

"That is good news. But now what? Kaori can't go to school. Everyone would see her neck and then know something's going on," Kaori's mother said.

"She can't go to school. It's too late. And tomorrow is the weekend, so that two more days. She'll be here at home until the bruises heal. Just be softer next time," Kaori's father told him. He brought Kaori in after a while. She was slightly teary, but she had calmed down. Kaori's father brought her upstairs to sleep. She was tired from all her crying and staying out late the night before.

* * *

Sesshomaru spent the rest of the day trying to find something that kept him preoccupied without bothering Kaori's sleep. She slept most of the day after she was put to bed the second time. Kaori's parents were worried about her, but they trusted Sesshomaru didn't do anything. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled anytime that they passed each other. Kaori's mother finally had enough at the dinner table at yelled at both of them to stop. It woke Kaori up and she came downstairs, hungry. Kaori's mother cooked something while Sesshomaru left the room. He felt guilty for taken her a little too far while she wasn't her entire self. Kaori was worried when he left the room. Did she make him too mad?

After her meal, she went to find Sesshomaru. He was sitting on the couch, watching a blank screen. Kaori wrapped her arms lightly around his neck. He looked up at her and she looked slightly worried.

"Everything all right?" Kaori asked.

"Just fine," he told her, looking back at the screen.

"Are you sure?" Kaori asked.

"Just fine," Sesshomaru repeated.

"I was wondering," Kaori said and saw him look back up at her, "want to return to the past?"

Sesshomaru shrugged and tried to look back at the screen, but Kaori caught his chin with her hand.

"Without telling anyone?" Kaori said, a smirk forming.

"So that your parents blame me later for kidnapping you? And then Inuyasha attempts to kill me again? No," Sesshomaru told her.

"Inuyasha always tries to kill you and who cares what my parents think? I need adventure now," Kaori told him. "Please?"

Sesshomaru sighed and looked up at his fiance.

"Start getting ready," he told her.

She smiled and left him on the couch. He sighed. How did she know how to win him over? Well, it would give him a chance to give her a taste of demon food, even if she did barf after it. He heard her come downstairs fairly quickly and Sesshomaru assumed she must have already packed, expecting he would say yes. Even his fiance knew him too well. Sesshomaru stood and saw Inuyasha next to him.

"Going somewhere with Kaori?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is none of your business," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha, going the opposite way Inuyasha was.

"Well, when Kaori's parents start to freak out, it will be my business," Inuyasha nearly growled.

"Tell them nothing. We'll be back soon," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"Not if I can stop you," Inuyasha said, ready to take Sesshomaru by the arm.

"You can't," Sesshomaru said, twisting Inuyasha around and holding his arm behind him. "So give up already."

"Sesshomaru, stop!" Kaori told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kaori from the corner of his eye. She had her backpack on her shoulders and was waiting for Sesshomaru.

"You will tell no one," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"I'll tell anyone I want to," Inuyasha spat.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha's arm harder, putting him in more pain.

"Stop!" Kaori yelled.

"You won't tell a soul," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha.

"I never listened to your threats," Inuyasha spat.

"Inuyasha, you will follow orders," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha in a threatening tone.

"Sesshomaru, let's go," Kaori begged.

Sesshomaru gave up on Inuyasha and threw him to the floor.

"We're going," Sesshomaru told her and they hurried to the well.

Inuyasha picked himself off of the floor and glared at the door Sesshomaru just exited. He stood and picked himself off of the floor. Oh, Sesshomaru was going to pay.

* * *

Kaori and Sesshomaru arrived on the other side and both hurried to get away from the well. If Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha, he would travel after Sesshomaru to get revenge.

Kaori and Sesshomaru rested near a river near dusk. Kaori sat on a boulder with her feet cooling off in the river. Sesshomaru arrived with some berries he got for her. She turned to him and smiled. He put them on a blanket she left out for them and joined her at the river.

"Do you wish to bathe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, but a swim would be great with the hot weather we've been having. Just a swimming pool would be better," Kaori said, splashing slightly with her feet.

"Swimming pool?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's where people in my era swim," Kaori told him, lifting her feet from the water and pulling her knees to her chest.

"There is a pond nearby if you wish to swim," he told her.

"Really? That would be perfect," Kaori exclaimed. He nodded and gathered her belongings and led her to the pond.

Kaori put her bathing suit on and leaped into the pond. The water was cool, but not too cold. Sesshomaru sat at the edge and watched.

"Don't you want to join?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru shook his head no. Kaori sighed and swam to the edge of the pond. "Then I would like to bathe."

He nodded and left the pond, but was still in range if she needed any assistance. He smelt her shampoo and another exotic smell. He sat against a tree to relax when he suddenly heard Kaori's scream and splashing. He ran to the pond and found Kaori standing, wet and naked. He wasn't worried about that. A demon hand was sticking out of the water. The rest of the demon emerged and Sesshomaru reached for Tokijin. But before he could, the demon reached for Kaori. She screamed and backed away, trying to keep the rest of her body covered. It didn't work and her arm was caught. Sesshomaru cut the demon's arm while throwing Kaori his outer shirt for something to cover up with. She ran to the bushes and dressed and came out holding a bow and arrow. Sesshomaru was shocked to how she got it, but it wasn't the time to ask. Kaori shot an arrow at the demon and it disappeared into the water. Nothing happened. Another arm reached out for Kaori and then suddenly stopped in midair. A bright pink light was shown and the demon disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, coming over to her. She collapsed to the ground and her bow and arrow fell next to her.

"It scratched my ankle," Kaori told him, putting her leg out. He looked at it. It didn't seem to have any poison, but it was somewhat deep.

"You shouldn't walk on it," he told her.

"Then how am I supposed to move around?" Kaori asked. Her answer was being carried back to camp. She sighed, but relaxed in his arms.

He sat down with Kaori in his arms and fed her some berries. She laughed but enjoyed it. She could have fed herself, but it was better when he did. He was delicate while he held her in one of his arms.

After they both ate, Kaori rested in his arms. Her ankle began to hurt, but he told it was because it was a new wound. It would hurt for a short while, but it would ease later. He told the truth. She got comfortable in his arms and looked up at the stars. A shooting star passed by. She told him to make a wish, but he shook his head no.

"I have everything I want. I don't need to wish for anything else," Sesshomaru told her. She smiled at that remark.

"Me too," she told him. "Well, except this wound was healed."

He smirked at that remark and held her closer. She fell asleep later that night and Sesshomaru continued to look up at the stars.

"No, I don't need to wish for anything," Sesshomaru said to the sky.

"Well, maybe that you survive the night," a male said in the forest. Sesshomaru looked into the forest to the voice. He could see the outline of many people, but no details. He saw the shine of a knife and some spears, but the men kept their faces hidden.

"That woman looks like a good item," another male said.

"Quiet. We'll take your coins and that woman and you will live the night," the leader said.

Sesshomaru nearly laughed and looked at the men. "Foolish humans," Sesshomaru said, using his free hand for his Poison Whip, killing them all with a flick of his wrist. They cried out as they died, but it did not awaken Kaori. She just moved slightly and mumbled his name, but fell silent afterwards. She slept soundly most of the night until her priestess power felt approaching demons for the dead meat of the men Sesshomaru had killed. She woke up and saw herself still in the safety of Sesshomaru's arms.

"All right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori lifted her head and saw some glowing eyes to her left. She was startled, but Sesshomaru assured her she was safe. They wouldn't attack him unless they were foolish.

"They are just after a free meal and will leave," he told them.

"Free meal?" Kaori asked.

"Some foolish men attempted to rob me," he told her.

"You killed them, didn't you?" Kaori asked.

"What did you expect?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori sighed and came closer to Sesshomaru. The sounds of chopping and slurping kept her awake. They suddenly stopped and Kaori looked around. Many red eyes were seen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, must you need that woman? Use her and then give her to us," one demon told Sesshomaru.

"You got the men. Now leave," Sesshomaru told them.

"We want more," another demon hissed. "Plus, if we were to eat her, I have a feeling we will become stronger."

"Leave while you still have the chance," Sesshomaru told them.

"I want that woman!" A demon yelled out and a red snake flew out of the trees. Kaori's eyes went wide and watched as Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and the demon was slashed in half.

"Anyone else?" Sesshomaru asked, his hand raised. Kaori saw the red eyes disappear until only a few were left.

"My lord, will you please reconsider? What use is a human woman to you but a quickie?" A demon asked. "They usually die even after that."

Sesshomaru tried to keep in control, but red shown through his eyes, slightly startling Kaori.

"Let's leave," another said and Kaori saw all the eyes disappear. Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal and Kaori snuggled into his warmth.

"Sorry you had to see that," he told her.

"I thought it was kind of cool," she told him.

Sesshomaru was shocked. She thought it was cool? Usually people would flee as soon as possible after it. He brushed some bangs out of her face and she smiled up at him.

The sun rose after a short while and Kaori saw a small river of blood running towards them. Kaori looked away, but the stench from the men was getting stronger.

"Can we leave?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," he told her, picking up her and her bag. He flung one strap over his shoulder and held Kaori with both hands towards an area he knew well. He should. He was raised there. Kaori was curious to where they were heading. She had no control seeing that he was carrying her, but she wondered why he was taking her to a place she had only heard in rumours. Once the bed of blood red daisies, she knew instantly where she was going, but she wondered if Sesshomaru did. It was rumoured most demons lived her. Why was he taking her here?

"Sesshomaru, why are we heading this way?" Kaori asked after a short while.

"I can only get the ingredients here," he told her.

"Ingredients for what?" Kaori asked.

"Liver stew," he told her.

Kaori made a disgusted sound and looked away. Was this one of the demon foods?

"You wanted to taste demon food, I'm going to make some for you," he told her while stepping over a dead body.

"Why couldn't you do this on your own?" Kaori asked as dead flesh rotted nearby. It looked like only death lived in this area.

"You wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun, would you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What type of fun?" Kaori asked.

"Well, you want to know about demons, we hunt down our prey. So, we of course need to hunt down things that contain livers. Other demons, humans, animals. But not just any," he told her. "Healthy ones."

Kaori felt like she was going to barf. Next time they went to look for demon ingredients, she was to remind herself to tell him not to tell her about it. But it was somewhat interesting to learn about demons.

"It doesn't look like anything is healthy around here," Kaori said.

"We'll have to stay the night a couple of times. They only come out at night," Sesshomaru told her. "I'm just glad you can't walk."

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"Traps are laid out everywhere. If you were to wander too far ahead or behind, you could be trapped by one. Or even at night. Being taken by a demon isn't the most pleasant thing to do here. It's almost impossible to get someone back," he told her, stepping over something Kaori couldn't see.

"Was that a trap?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. They all contain poison, so I can tell where they are," he told her. Kaori just laid in his arms, watching how carefully he stepped around invisible objects.

It was a while before he stopped completely. Kaori looked around, but couldn't find why he had stopped.

"Another reason why I'm happy you aren't walking on your own. Pits aren't the best to fall in," he told her.

He held her with one hand while he picked a twig up off the ground and threw it out. It fell into a black hole that suddenly appeared. It disappeared after the twig fell in. Kaori watched in amazement, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to be moving yet.

"Kaori, close your eyes until I tell you to open them," he told her. She nodded and closed her eyes. She felt like she was being pulled harshly into Sesshomaru, but kept her eyes closed.

The sensation stopped and Sesshomaru told her she could open her eyes. She opened them and found herself in a forest. But it was just an illusion. Sesshomaru could see the real picture because he was a demon.

Most humans that passed the traps came to this area and instantly got lost. It was a pure illusion to keep humans away. They would get lost in the forest and instantly die of dehydration or hunger. The forest looked like all fruits were poisonous, which kept all from eating them. Sesshomaru started walking forward and Kaori instantly shut her eyes closed. From her point of view, he just walked through a tree. She felt no impact and looked around. How did they get threw without being injured?

"Illusions," he told her.

She looked at him and relaxed in his arms again. She trusted him, so what he said was the truth. She loved the scenery, though. It was very exotic. The butterflies looked real along with all of the trees. But with every one Sesshomaru stepped through, she knew they were unreal.

Sesshomaru stopped once it became dark. The sun was setting and they had just gotten through the illusion part. They were edging the demon world when Kaori yawned. It wouldn't be wise to sleep in the demon world, so he rested in the illusion world for Kaori's safety. She fell asleep before he rested and he woke her up to eat. He pulled out the blanket that held some berries he had leftover from the day before. She thanked him and had a few before she fell asleep again. As soon as her eyes closed, the red ones emerged. They were silent and Sesshomaru didn't even see them until he smelt unknown scents. When he looked up, he saw many red eyes circling them. None looked like they were going to attack, but Sesshomaru was still on his guard. They were most likely attracted to the smell of her injury or her human blood. He kept his eyes open the entire night, not trusting any of the demons around him. Once the sun started to rise, they slowly started to disappear. None wanted to be seen while the sun was up.

Kaori woke up slowly, but Sesshomaru had already started moving. He was glad he did. If he had waited for Kaori to wake up before he started moving, he wouldn't have gotten anywhere. She had woken up at noon. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. He was in the demon world now and it wasn't good to smile.

"Say nothing," he told her. "Under no circumstance."

Kaori was shocked with the seriousness in his voice, but nodded. He walked with her in hand in silence. The demon world looked like any world except that Kaori saw no one around except them.

He walked all day with not a soul in sight. They both were quiet, but so was the rest around them. The silence was killing both of them, but they didn't want to break it.

Once nightfall came, Sesshomaru stopped and relaxed against a tree.

"You are allowed to talk, but be as quiet as possible. And until I tell you to stop," he told her.

"Where are we?" Kaori whispered.

"Demon world. Where pure bloods are born and raised so they're strong and killing machines," he told her, looking around.

"Were you?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," he told her.

"And your father?" Kaori asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru told her.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not yet," she told him.

"All right. Try your best not to eat too much. The berries around here are poisonous to humans along with other foods. We won't be able to restock for a while," he told her.

Kaori nodded and looked around. She didn't feel any demons nearby, but she still felt uneasy. She tried to get closer to Sesshomaru, but she was as close as possible. His arms were around her as he rested against a tree. He didn't sense any presences nearby, but he didn't trust his nose. Some demons could disguise their scent. His hearing was more reliable than anything else was.

"What was that?" Kaori asked. She felt something pass through her and she didn't know why.

Sesshomaru looked around. He didn't smell anything or hear anything. He then suddenly heard the flattering of wings and looked up and found moths over them. He slashed them instantly, but their powers had already taken into effect.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori mumbled as her eyes started closing.

"Stay awake," he told her.

She couldn't. She was too far along. She fell asleep almost instantly. Sesshomaru nearly cursed at himself. He was supposed to keep her safe while in here. He looked around.

"Sesshomaru. Long time no see," someone said in the distance. It sounded like it was everywhere.

"Show yourself," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, you've become like your father," the person said as he showed himself.

"Hentanmaru," Sesshomaru nearly hissed.

"Glad you remembered me," Hentanmaru nearly laughed. His wings flapped behind him as he walked closer.

"What do you want this time?" Sesshomaru asked. He couldn't believe his father was friends with this asshole.

"I'm making my famous Liver Stew and need a healthy woman. That one in your hands would do fine. I mean, isn't that why you brought her here?" Hentanmaru asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered automatically. "Find someone else."

"Intended, I see. So you have become almost identical as your father, though you swore you wouldn't," Hentanmaru laughed.

"I am planning on cooking as well, Hentanmaru," Sesshomaru said, raising a hand. "I wonder. Would your liver do?"

Hentanmaru nearly laughed. "I'm like another father to you. You wouldn't kill me, would you?" Hentanmaru asked.

"I don't exactly care, Hentanmaru," Sesshomaru said, and watched Hentanmaru's eyes go wide when Sesshomaru's Poison Whip showed up. "Good bye."

Blood was smelt in the air as Hentanmaru was slain. Sesshomaru used a waterproof/blood-proof pouch and cut Hentanmaru's liver out. He placed the liver in the pouch and put it away. He put Kaori back into his arms and tried to wake her up. He didn't exactly want to hurt her, but she wasn't responding when he called her. He took a chance and kissed her, sticking his tongue down her throat. He heard her cough and lifted up. She blinked her eyes open and looked at him.

"Disgusting," Kaori said, nearly spitting out.

He shrugged and watched as red eyes showed up. He stood with Kaori in hand and left almost immediately. When demons were devouring the dead, they didn't like to be watched. He knew for he used to be one who would look for the recently killed and devour on them. He would come home and get slapped by his mother for being such a disgusting demon. He was the son of a powerful demon and he wasn't hunting yet. He was just following the pack and wasn't going out on his own like his father did. He eventually did as he was told and hunted down his prey and then devoured them. He still was slapped for the bloodstain that went down his front after a meal.

He was pulled from his past when he smelt demons following him. Without warning to Kaori, he turned into his energy ball and fled from them. If they got any closer, he wouldn't be able to protect himself and Kaori. Kaori let a small shriek out and his landed shortly afterwards when he felt the demons were far enough.

"Sorry I didn't warn you," he told her.

"It's ok," Kaori whispered.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just fine," she told him.

"Good. Let's see if we're safe here," he told her.

It turned out that they weren't, or in the place after that. Kaori eventually got the hang of being waken up by moving and barely got any sleep that night. She did fall asleep later that day when he was travelling farther into the demon world. He was all right with that. He killed a few more whom ventured out because of her human scent and his powerful demon one. He got just about enough and started leaving during the night when a huge pack of dog demons surrounded them. Their eyes were big and red and their fangs were shining.

Sesshomaru held the sleeping Kaori in his hands, ready to attack when he smelt a familiar scent.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at where it was coming from. A pair of red eyes reverted amber and a woman came out of the shadows.

"Sesshomaru," the woman nearly whispered. "I thought you were dead."

"I'm still alive," he told her.

"Who's she?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, looking at Kaori.

"My intended," he told his mother.

His mother's face turned to anger. "She's human," Sesshomaru's mother nearly spat.

"I know that," he told his mother.

"You take after your father too much," Sesshomaru mother said. "But you're welcome in our den for the night."

Sesshomaru was shocked by the news, but was relieved. For one night they would have a safe place to rest. Sesshomaru laid Kaori carefully on the ground and embraced his mother. She returned the embrace. Kaori fluttered her eyes open and found she could sit up. When she did, though, she found no Sesshomaru holding her, but she did find many red eyes looking at her. She looked around and found Sesshomaru hugging another woman. She looked young. Almost as young as Kaori.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked.

"Kaori, you've awaken," Sesshomaru said, coming to her side.

"Who is she?" Kaori asked, looking at Sesshomaru's mother.

"That's my mother," Sesshomaru said. Kaori was shocked. She was so young.

"We're sleeping in their den for the night," Sesshomaru told her and picking her up in his arms.

"Cool," Kaori said. She looked around. They started walking and she could see all of the red eyes were from dog demons. Part of Sesshomaru's mother's pack, Kaori guessed. The eyes didn't seem too angry anymore, but they didn't seem too friendly yet. Kaori held Sesshomaru shirt while she tried to get to sleep again. But she still felt uneasy about these demons. And her priestess powers kept telling her that Sesshomaru's mother didn't seem to like her. She looked at Sesshomaru's mother and saw his mother looking at her. Once his mother saw Kaori noticed her, she looked ahead. Kaori didn't like that look she caught, but let it pass as they came near a cave. She sensed more demons inside. Kaori got scared. Really scared. She had no clue what was awaiting inside.


	23. Liver Stew

Chapter 23: Liver Stew

Kaori and Sesshomaru came inside and Sesshomaru laid her down on some furs nearby.

"Where are you going?" Kaori asked.

"I'll return soon," he told her. "My mother will watch over you."

Kaori smiled nervously, but in the darkness, it looked like a regular smiled. He left her and went to catch up on some old friends. Kaori smiled at Sesshomaru's mother, but she didn't return it. She threw some twigs to Kaori's feet and told her to make a fire herself. From the looks she was giving Kaori, it looked like she didn't like Kaori. Kaori made the fire manually, without her powers. Who knew what would happen if they found out that she was the Princess of All?

"So, Sesshomaru is intended to you?" Sesshomaru's mother asked, looking down at Kaori.

"Uh, yeah," Kaori said.

"Did you force it on him?" Sesshomaru's mother asked.

"No," Kaori said.

"I wonder, are you worth my son? My son's power, wealth, or even beauty," Sesshomaru mother said, looking out of the cave.

"What are you implying?" Kaori asked.

"It's obvious you don't have the beauty of my son, or wealth from what you wear, but power. That confuses me. A human with the aroa of a demon," Sesshomaru's mother said. "I wonder, if I was to devour you, would I obtain that power?"

Kaori knew almost exactly what Sesshomaru's mother was saying now. She just brought them there so she could get Kaori's power. Kaori had the urge to scream, but that would do no good, it seemed, from the way the demon was looking at her.

"Uh, where did Sesshomaru go?" Kaori asked, backing away slightly before she felt pain in her ankle. The one-day she can't walk.

"He will return soon enough. But he'll be too late," Sesshomaru's mother said, smiling. "All that will be left is the leftovers of his precious woman."

Kaori put her hands up to protect herself and heard Sesshomaru's mother growl.

"He proposed to you!" She hissed.

Kaori looked at her left hand. The rock shined from the fire.

"Yeah, he did!" Kaori boasted.

"Witch," Sesshomaru's mother growled.

Kaori screamed out as soon as she felt fangs into her arm.

Sesshomaru heard the scream clearly, as if he was right next to her. He was, though, in a completely different cave. He looked in the direction of Kaori's cave.

"A problem, Sesshomaru?" A demon asked whom he was talking to. It seemed Sesshomaru was talking and went silent halfway through his conversation. No one else heard the scream.

"I have to go," Sesshomaru said, sprinting away from them and hurrying to Kaori. One problem stood in his way; two guards that told him he wasn't allowed to leave the cave.

Sesshomaru got seriously angry. His fiance was in trouble and these two idiots were standing in his way. His hair flew up with no air as his eyes went red and his pupils dilated.

"Move," Sesshomaru ordered.

Both demons shuttered, but told him he couldn't leave.

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide as he began to transform. Both demons knew it would be trouble if he did.

"Go right through," one demon told him, moving aside. Sesshomaru smirked and rushed past them, his eyes returning to normal. He found the cave and blood as well. He saw fire coming from inside a cave where the blood was coming from. He saw a figure in the light, but then the fire was put out.

He hurried to the entrance of the cave and found Kaori's arm covered in blood. His mother was hovering over her with her mouth covered in blood.

"You shouldn't be in here," Sesshomaru's mother said, blood flying across the cave. Kaori winced and held her arm. Blood covered her hand almost immediately.

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru said. She was at least still conscious. Her blood and only her blood was everywhere.

"Sesshomaru, leave at once," Sesshomaru's mother told him.

"You only brought me here for Kaori's blood. You were just going to kill her," Sesshomaru growled.

"She's a human. You need a full blood heir. Not a half-breed that would taint your family tree. One in the family is enough," Sesshomaru's mother spat. Blood hit his clothes, but he didn't care.

"Let us go," Sesshomaru told his mother.

"You may leave any time you want. She will stay and help the pack. Her blood is full of power I've never felt. I feel stronger than when I first met your father. She will do well in the pack, but not as your mate," Sesshomaru's mother told him.

Sesshomaru looked at Kaori and saw her lose consciousness. One problem will be solved. She wouldn't have nightmares now if he transformed. His hair flew up as his eyes turned red. A red funnel of air circled him as he started transforming. His paws hit the ground. But as soon as he transformed, he was hit to the ground by another dog demon. His mother.

Her look gave him the chills, but he was going to protect Kaori. He head butt his mother side, making her fall to the ground. Both got up and barked at each other. Kaori's eyes fluttered open and saw his transformation. She couldn't tell who was who. Both looked alike. Both had the crescent moon on their foreheads. Both were huge dogs. Kaori sat up and felt a river of blood run down her arm. She lifted her sleeve up and saw a huge bite mark in her arm. She held the wound and watched the battle play out.

Sesshomaru was thrown to the ground again. The power his mother got from Kaori was more powerful than his alone. He was kicked and head butted more times than he could count. Eventually he couldn't stay in his dog form and laid on the ground in his human form. Sesshomaru's mother converted back to the human form and smiled at him with victory.

"You see, she is powerful. Her powers are immense. If you would accept that, you would have survived. Good bye, son," Sesshomaru's mother said, raising her hand.

"No!" Kaori screamed, standing up and shooting an arrow at Sesshomaru's mother. Sesshomaru's mother avoided the arrow, but went after her instead of finishing Sesshomaru off.

"Kaori, no!" Sesshomaru yelled, sitting up. He watched her eyes go wide as Sesshomaru's mother came closer. "Leave her alone!"

He flew next to his mother and knocked her off of her course to Kaori. She fell to the ground with anger. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kaori, protecting her. Sesshomaru's mother stood with some difficulty.

"Sesshomaru, you're injured!" Kaori said, looking at his back. The shirt was ripped open and his back was scratched up.

"It's nothing," he told her.

Kaori was worried about it, but it was nothing compared to the bite mark she had. Her ankle gave weigh and she fell to the floor. She was in worst condition than him.

'We need to get out of here,' Sesshomaru thought. The only option was to defeat his mother. Though he hated it, he had to.

"Sesshomaru, you're a complete copy of your father," Sesshomaru's mother said. "Protecting to one you truly love. And die doing it!"

Sesshomaru saw his mother coming towards him and he grabbed Kaori and moved out of the way.

"I'm not as weak as he is," Sesshomaru said, jumping out of the way of another attack. He didn't take Kaori with him, but it seemed Kaori wasn't his mother's target now.

The battle continued until morning was beginning. The only ones around now were Sesshomaru's mother, Sesshomaru, and Kaori. The rest had fled to the caves.

Kaori eventually had enough and decided to do a trick she learnt while she was in heat and resting in the cave. She closed her eyes and focused on Sesshomaru. He just landed on the ground for a rest while he was covered in flames. He knew it was instantly a trick of Kaori's, but how she did it was a mystery to him. Sesshomaru's mother was shocked at the new trick her son was doing, giving him the chance to overpower her. Though, he didn't do anything, the fire around him shot towards Sesshomaru's mother, sending her flying towards the trees. A loud thud was heard and Sesshomaru only assumed she hit a tree.

"Let's get out of here while we have the chance," Sesshomaru told Kaori, getting her backpack and her and flew out of there.

* * *

Sesshomaru's shirt was covered in blood. Some of his, but mostly Kaori's. Her arm was still bleeding and it was running down his shirt. He knew it would attract demons, but if they got out of the demon world before nightfall, everything would be just fine.

They got out of the demon world near the beginning of nightfall and Sesshomaru rested in the Forest of Illusions. Kaori lost consciousness and was still bleeding, which worried Sesshomaru. He rested near an actual river and cleaned the wound. Kaori didn't stir once. He ripped a part of his shirt off to wrap the wound with and finally she stirred. Her eyes fluttered opened and saw him tying the bandage.

"Are we away?" Kaori asked.

He nodded. He cleaned up the towel he was using to clean the wound and Kaori's eyes went wide. It was usually white and now it was completely red. His shirt was also completely drenched in blood.

"Take your shirt off," Kaori ordered.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Take your shirt off. That's an order," she told him. He complied and Kaori gasped. His back was scratched completely.

She took the towel from his hand and put some water on it and started cleaning his back. He stopped her.

"I'm cleaning it," she told him, positioning herself so she could clean it accurately.

"I'm just fine," he told her, taking her hand that held the towel.

"I'm cleaning it. And that's final," she told him with force. She added sincerely, "it's the least I can do."

Sesshomaru released her hand and she started cleaning the wound. When she first touched the scratches, he growled, but she was gentle afterwards and softly cleaned his back off.

"So, I see a forest in this place of illusions. What does it really look like?" Kaori asked, wetting the towel.

"It looks like a desert," he told her.

"But people get lost in deserts as well," she said, dabbing the towel on his back.

"The trick is to continue walking forward. It's easier for demons for there are no paths, though in the forests, there are paths that humans get lost in," he told her.

"I see," she said. She wet a deep cut, making him growl. "Sorry."

She finished with his back and looked at his shirt. The hole in the back was huge.

"You need a tailor," she told him.

"You need a bath," he told her. She laughed and saw him look at the sleeve of her shirt.

"Blood is the hardest thing to wash out," Kaori said, looking at his shirt. The entire front of it was soaked in her blood.

"I do just fine," he told her.

"Without any detergent," Kaori said. "It's shocking. I would love to know your secret."

He took her to the river and kneeled behind her. His hands held her hands and he showed her how he washed the blood out. She scrubbed, but it wasn't hard enough.

"If I go any harder, my hands will get all rough," Kaori told him.

"Blood needs force to wash out," he told her, rubbing her hands harder into the cloth.

She laughed and enjoyed the lesson. In the end, though, both were soaked with water. Kaori splashed water at him and he splashed her back. Kaori laughed as she sat in his lap. Her clothes were soaked, but not yet see-through.

"You need new change of clothes," he told her.

"I have some in my backpack," she told him. He let a slight giggle loose. "That was a giggle!"

"You've made me soft, woman," he told her.

He held her closer and saw the sun disappear completely below the horizon. Trouble stirred in the darkness and knew exactly why they were around. The amount of blood that surround them looked like someone had died. Sesshomaru took Kaori into his arms and her backpack and left. His shirt and the blood-drenched towel was left behind.

He stopped later to rest and found that no demons followed them. Kaori laughed. He was going to be going shirtless for the rest of the night.

"What's so funny?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're going to be going shirtless the rest of the night," she laughed.

"I don't mind," he told her.

Kaori sighed and relaxed in his arms, later falling asleep. Sesshomaru stayed up the entire night, watching for enemies. None came that night and he continued on at the break of day. Kaori woke up almost immediately after he started moving, but he didn't mind.

* * *

They returned to the human world and stopped off at a village. Kaori finished the last of the berries for breakfast that day and was starving now. She had some stew friendly villagers made for her and then they started heading towards the west.

"Why are we going westward again?" Kaori asked.

"I need spices that are found there," he told her, leaping tree to tree. A couple of times he scared her immensely by missing a few branches, but he always found one eventually and continued on his way.

He stopped near a hut that was near a cliff during sunset. He sat Kaori on a boulder and entered alone. Kaori waited nervously for him to return, but it wasn't until long after the sunset when she saw the door open and he walked out. He held a small pouch and tucked in away in her backpack. He picked Kaori up and saw how confused she was.

"The healer dislikes priestesses," he told her.

"Oh," Kaori responded. That made some sort of clarity to her.

* * *

The next day, he started out again. It seemed she had been travelling for months. She didn't mind sleeping in his arms, but it was something about sleeping on a bed with sheets covering her that she missed.

He eventually got all the ingredients he needed for the stew and stopped one day around noon. It looked like camp that had been recently used. He placed Kaori down and took all of the ingredients out. He asked her to make a fire and she just pointed, setting a fire instantly. He started cutting the meat into perfect slices with his claws before putting it in a medium pot he obtained in a destroyed village they passed by. He used some of her bottled water in the pot and waited before it started to boil. He didn't wish to have to make trips to the river nearby for water, so he just used hers.

A smell surrounded the camp and Kaori thought she saw part of a red sleeping bag underneath a bush. But she couldn't go check it out. The stew was finished Sesshomaru passed a small bowl to her. He also gave her a spoon and she took some onto it and blew on it to cool it down. Thick steam was coming from the stew, indicating it was steaming hot. Kaori waited until it cooled down slightly before she took a chance and place the spoon in her mouth. Sesshomaru watched, wondering what she was going to do. Was she going to take another spoonful or barf in the nearby bushes?

His answer was a smile and she took another spoonful.

"This isn't too bad," she said. "Just please don't tell me the ingredients yet."

He smirked and got himself a bowl. "I'm glad you like it," he told her. He was shocked she liked it.

She finished her bowl and even asked for another helping. That surprised him the most. He usually only wanted one helping. He put some more in her bowl and watched her eat demon food.

"That smell," a voice said behind some trees. "What is that doing here?"

Sesshomaru stopped looking at Kaori and sniffed once into the air. Inuyasha and his group were nearby.

"It's Kaori and Sesshomaru," Inuyasha whispered.

"What are they doing here? Do you think they're looking for the Sacred Jewel shards as well?" Miroku asked.

Kagome was the first seen. She gasped and then held her nose.

"I found the smell," Kagome said. Her voice came out funny because her nose was plugged.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha hissed.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Is that stink coming from you two?" Miroku asked, holding his nose. Sango was as well.

It was normal for humans for think demon food smelt bad. But Kaori hadn't complained once about it.

"What stink?" Kaori asked. She took another bit of her stew. Her eyes held wonder.

"The stew," he told her.

"It doesn't stink," Kaori said and sniffed. "That much."

"We smelt it at the river," Kagome said. She refused to remove her hand from her nose.

"It's not that strong," Kaori said, finishing off the last part of her stew.

"You must have a cold or something," Kagome said, sitting down next to Kaori. "It stinks immensely."

"I really don't know what's all the fuss," Kaori said.

"You must have some sort of demon blood in you. I do not mind, nor does Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

"Speak for yourself," Inuyasha said, sitting down. He looked around. "Is there any left?"

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, but Kaori passed him a bowl of the stew.

"Yeah, there's lots," Kaori said and got another helping. "And I have no demon blood in me."

Kaori and Inuyasha finished their stews, but Kaori was shocking everyone with getting more and more. Sesshomaru eventually told her she finished it off and she seemed upset.

"Why pout? You took the last bit of it," he told her.

"It just tasted so good," Kaori said, placing her bowl with the other dirty ones.

"That is odd. Both Inuyasha and I only took one helping, but you took many more," Sesshomaru told her.

"Maybe it's like with you and ramen," Kaori said, leaning backwards.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and shook his head. She was in an extremely good mood.

"Well, I wonder why Kagome wouldn't eat it. I mean, she's a priestess as well," Inuyasha said, rubbing Kagome's back while she leaned on his shoulder. She wasn't feeling too good with the smell of the stew.

"Maybe it did have something to do with my blood," Kaori said, looking over at Sesshomaru. He got the message. About her Uzuha Kaori past. Maybe it had something to do with her obsession of the stew.

The sound of a slap was heard and Miroku scratched his head. He had just touched Sango again. Kaori shook her head and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, with the river nearby, we could go bathe," Sango suggested.

"Oh, I really could use a bath," Kaori said, running her hand through her hair.

"If they go bathing, you won't be joining them," Sesshomaru told her.

"I'll do as I wish," Kaori said.

"You will not," he told her with force.

"I want to watch you try to stop me," Kaori said, getting her towel and soap. She also got a new change of clothes when she felt his hand on her wrist.

"You won't," Sesshomaru told her.

"I need to bathe," Kaori said. She saw the way he was looking at her and told the girls to wait a few moments for her. They nodded and sat down, waiting. They saw her disappear into the shadows of the trees.

"I don't trust them," he told her once they were out of hearing range.

"Well, I truly need a bath," she told him. "If you heard me scream, you can come running instantly. Ok?" Kaori asked.

"No," he told her.

"If I'm with them, it gives me more protection. I mean, bathing alone is dangerous, but Kagome and Sango will be there to help if a demon should show up," Kaori said, trying to convince him.

He sighed and looked away. He still didn't seem convinced.

"I'm coming from the first sound of trouble," he told her.

"Ok," Kaori said, smiling and giving him a peck on the cheek.

He crossed his arms and let Kaori gather the rest of her stuff and follow the girls to the river. Sesshomaru sat near the fire, just staring at it. Inuyasha glared at him while Miroku attempted to sneak a peak at the women. Every time he stood, Sesshomaru would ask where he was going. And every time he would sit back down and say he was going no where.

"So, this was where you were going to take her? Just in the west?" Inuyasha asked.

"I had plans," Sesshomaru said, still looking at the fire. Laughter was heard near the river and Sesshomaru looked that way. Kaori seemed like she was having fun.

"You got her to try demon food. Is it going to be in the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"What wedding?" Miroku asked.

"No wedding," Sesshomaru said.

"So you've called it off? So me and Kagome and finally get back to searching for jewel shards!" Inuyasha sighed.

Miroku took his chance as the dog demons started arguing and stood quietly. He snuck away and towards the women.

"He's so lecherous," Kagome laughed.

"We always have to watch out for him while we bathe," Sango said.

"So he's a lecherous monk? That's not right," Kaori said.

"That's what I said when I first met him. I actually thought he was a fake, but in battle, his powers are really good," Kagome said.

Sango agreed with that statement and saw something move from the corner of her eye.

"And speak of the devil," Sango said, balling her fists.

"Hello ladies," Miroku said, popping his head up next to Kaori. She screamed out of shock and slapped him harder than Sango usually did.

Sesshomaru heard the scream and headed straight for the women. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru nearly vanish before his eyes and then knew instantly where Sesshomaru was going.

Sesshomaru skidded to a halt at the edge of the river and looked at the women. Sango's eyes nearly burned with anger at Sesshomaru while Kagome was shrieking. Kaori was taking a few deep breaths before she opened her eyes to see Sesshomaru at the edge of the river.

Inuyasha skidded to a halt behind Sesshomaru and Kagome screamed out "**sit**" and both brothers fell forward.

Kaori had knocked Miroku out with her slap and the demons were preoccupied with their bodies implanted in the ground. So the women thought it was safe to get out and change. Inuyasha's spell subsided and was flung off by Sesshomaru. They got fighting again, only no swords. It was more insults and fists. Kaori and Kagome sighed as they got their shirts on behind the safety of a boulder while Sango dealt with Miroku. If he wasn't so lecherous, none of this would have happened.

Kagome and Kaori got their skirts on. They were almost identical outfits, but when Kagome's was green, Kaori's was red. They came out and both brothers stopped fighting to look at the girls. Once they passed, they started fighting again. Kagome and Kaori sat around the fire and yawned. It was going to be a long night if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued to fight and Miroku and Sango were gone. Kagome and Kaori had some small talk about the wedding. But they weren't too concentrated on it. The brothers didn't take a break once from fighting. It was the loudest thing they heard. Insults were passed back and forth and Kaori eventually got tired.

"Hey, I have another sleeping bag, if you want," Kagome said going to her yellow backpack. Kaori appreciated it and Kagome gave her it. Kaori crawled into it. It was nothing like a bed, but it would have to do.

Kagome laid hers next to Kaori's and they whispered while staying warm in their sleeping bags. It was like a sleepover. Though, Kaori got tired earlier and called quits to the talking and fell asleep. Kagome did the same.

* * *

Near midnight, Sesshomaru gave up on Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes and headed back to camp. Miroku and Sango were asleep on Kirara. He found Kaori already fast asleep next to Kagome. He didn't want to wake Kaori up, but he preferred her sleeping in his arms than some compact bed. Another problem he had with it was that he wouldn't be able to join her, unlike her bed. He rested against a tree and Inuyasha leaped to a tree to relax. Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha and then to the stars. They shined brightly, but not as brightly as a place he knew. He found it while travelling alone one day. Maybe he would take her there someday.

He sighed and looked at her sleeping. After their wedding, of course. They were barely finished planning and he was taking her places. He wanted to get this wedding done and over with. It most likely would have if Inuyasha and Kagome weren't always around. He didn't want to be around them unless necessary. Well, he'll tell Kaori that once they returned to her time. The wedding would be planned before she knew it. They would work together on this. He wanted to be a part of the planning as well. He could now.

* * *

The next day, Inuyasha and his friends woke up early and left. Kaori still slept until past noon. She stirred and woke up slowly. She smiled and stretched, sitting up. She got out of the sleeping bag and yawned. It was the best night sleep she had in a while. She had no constant worry that she would wake up next to demons devouring her. It was a nightmare she had constantly while in the demon world.

"How did you sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Excellent," Kaori yawned.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. "Are you hungry?"

"No, not really. I more want to go home, it that's all right with you," Kaori said.

He nodded and watched her gather her stuff up. She passed him the backpack and walked next to him.

It felt like she hadn't walked for years. She smiled and walked next to him.

"Sesshomaru, will you help with the wedding when we get back?" Kaori asked while they passed the Goshinboku tree.

"If you want me to," he told her.

"I've been asking you to for the last few weeks," Kaori said as she stepped over some roots.

"I will, then. If Inuyasha and Kagome won't join us," he told her.

"Kagome told me they'll be there for the wedding, but they needed to catch up on getting jewel shards and finding Naraku," Kaori told him. "But we don't even have a date."

"Some time soon," he told her, lifting her over some spiky bushes.

"Well, we still need to find out what churches and halls are free for booking before we even think about anything else," Kaori said.

"I see," he said.

"Plus invitations and guests, and the food," Kaori told him.

"I'll be helping, so everything will be covered," he told her. "For now, let's just get to the well."

Kaori smiled as she saw her village ahead.

"We're close," she told him. He looked up and saw her village.

"Let's hurry," he told her. She ran ahead towards the well. Sesshomaru followed after her and they got to the well quicker than they expected. The conversation they had sped up their journey.

Kaori arrived at home and found a note on the table.

_Gone out to get your grandparents. Hope to be home soon._

_Love, Mom and Dad._

Kaori crumpled the note and threw it in the wastebasket. Perfect shot. She instantly got the books that Kagome had lent her along with the books her own mother had. Kaori placed them on the table and took three specific ones. They each contained some fabrics she couldn't decide on.

"Sesshomaru, are you coming?" Kaori called out.

Sesshomaru showed up and leaned over the couch. She had three books opened on the couch.

"Which one do you prefer out of these?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru walked around sat down across from her and touched each. The blue fabric he felt was nice, but he asked what it was for before he told her which one he liked.

"It's for the tablecloth over our table," she told him.

"I thought you wanted to know what churches and halls were free first," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, we need the basics first. Like date and time. That's another problem. I mean there is all this I have to plan," Kaori sighed.

"Calm down. Now first, I like the blue. Second, date and time also depends on when the halls and churches are free. Also, if we want a church or not," Sesshomaru told her.

"Huh?" Kaori asked.

"If Kagome's grandfather coming in to be the priest, he wouldn't have his own church for the occasion, unless there's a church in town that allows other priests to do ceremonies," he told her.

"You think of everything," Kaori said.

"Isn't that why you're marrying me?" Sesshomaru asked. "Other than my looks?"

Kaori laughed and placed a checkmark next to the blue material Sesshomaru chose.

"I wonder, can it be in another colour than blue?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Green, blue, red, or yellow?" Kaori asked. She knew as soon as she asked. "Red."

"How did you know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was the colour of the box that held the engagement ring," she said. She wrote "red" next to the checkmark.

"Any other problems you had?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, but you can't know about them," Kaori said, closing the three books and placing them aside.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You can't see the wedding dress I'm going to wear. It's a tradition," Kaori said, pulling out a few books and opening them up.

He smirked and for the rest of the day, they made choices on some of the things they needed. They got most of it done that day, but food was a constant problem between them. Kaori didn't know if the stew was going to freak everyone out with the smell. He told her it was the only demon food he was going to allow her to eat. She sighed. It was going to be a long time before they got to an agreement.

* * *

During supper (omelettes), Kaori's parents returned with Kaori's grandparents. They congratulated her and Sesshomaru and asked when the date was. Kaori told them it was still being planned. They chatted a little before Kaori told them she ought to get to bed and went upstairs to change. Sesshomaru waited until Kaori reopened her door to go brush her teeth to get changed.

Kaori returned to her room and found Sesshomaru already asleep in her bed. She smiled while putting some dirty clothes from her backpack into the hamper and joined him in her bed. She felt him come closer to her and lay an arm across her waist. It was how he usually slept. It insured him that she would stay with him while he slept. But it wasn't tight enough for she would be able to get out of bed without waking him. She smiled and felt him inhale her scent.

"Beautiful," she heard him mumble.

'He's either dreaming or complimenting me,' Kaori thought. When he didn't say anything else, she knew he must have been dreaming. She closed her eyes and smiled. He was become more human each day. She remembered the day he said demons don't sleep. And then the first time she caught him sleeping. It was the same day he told her demons didn't sleep. She giggled and looked behind her. His eyes were closed and he didn't seemed to be bothered by the small sound. She really needed sleep and attempted to sleep. But more memories flooded her mind.

The day he tackled her to floor while cougars attacked her, the day she almost died of cold, their first kiss. All this ran through her mind and a tear escaped her eyes. She had so many good memories with him.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, just fine," she told him, looking behind her at him.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

"Memories," she told him.

"Of?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Us," she told him, giving him a brief kiss on the lips. "But I'm tired, so I'm going to go to sleep."

"Ok. Just wondering if you were all right," he said. She turned back around and he heard her fall asleep.

He felt somewhat happy. Memories brought her to tears. She wasn't sobbing, so they weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of joy. He inhaled her scent again and closed his eyes. He brought her happiness. And that brought him happiness.


	24. Wedding Day

Chapter 24: Wedding Day

It was the day before the huge wedding. Everything was planned and Kaori's family had arrived already. Most were staying in hotels for their house wasn't huge, but Kaori's grandparents stayed to help out around the house for the last minute decorations. The ceremony was going to be in the backyard of the house and a hall was booked for the reception. Kaori was rushing around and called the hall to double-check that everything was being ready correctly. It turned it that it was and she sighed. Nothing was going to go wrong for once.

Sesshomaru held Kaori's waist as she looked out of her window.

"You know you only have until midnight before you're kicked out of my room?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, I know," he told her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"So you're going to be with me every second you can get, huh?" Kaori asked, turning her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"You got it," he told her, kissing her lips. "I just want to get my fill of kisses that's all."

Kaori laughed and gave him a kiss back.

"I can't believe everything was planned so quickly," Kaori said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's what happens when you marry a demon. We do things fast," he told her.

"Everything fast?" Kaori asked with something in mind. He got her message by her tone.

"Unless we want to go as slow as possible," Sesshomaru said, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. She laughed and felt him lick her tender spot.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed.

"I love you, Kaori," he told her.

"I love you too," Kaori said.

Kaori looked at the clock. One minute until midnight.

"My mom's going to be in here any minute," Kaori said. Kaori's mother came in as soon as Kaori finished the sentence.

"Out, now. Out, out, out!" Kaori's mother said, clapping her hands. "Hurry, hurry, hurry."

Sesshomaru smirked and held Kaori's hand. She left him and their arms were outstretched to each other.

"See you in twelve hours," he told her.

"Eighteen, dear," Kaori said.

"I'm not going to survive today," he sighed, leaving the room.

Kaori laughed and heard the door close as the clock turn to midnight.

"Congratulations, Uzuha Kaori. It's your wedding day," Kaori said to herself while looking out of her window and to the moon that shined above. She yawned and told herself she needed some sleep if she was going to survive today. She crawled into bed and put the covers up to her chin, though it was the middle of summer. It was going to be a long night...

She fell asleep and woke up fairly early for her. She sat up in bed and heard a knock on the door. She said come in, but they didn't.

"Sesshomaru, stay back!" Kaori could hear her mother saying.

"I won't peek in. Just go ahead," she could hear Sesshomaru telling her mother.

"Kaori, need some help?" Kaori's grandfather asked. "Let's go see if you still fit in your tux."

Kaori's mother finally entered and saw her daughter laughing.

"You heard Sesshomaru, didn't you?" Kaori's mother asked. Kaori nodded.

"Well, here's some breakfast for you. You need to be nourished for today," Kaori's mother said, giving her a tray. It held bacon, eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks mom," Kaori said. She moved to her desk and had some toast.

Kaori's mother left and Kaori moved the tray away and nearly hit her head against the desk. How stupid could she have been? Booking the wedding for six o'clock at night. She wasn't going to survive, especially knowing her fiance was in the same house as her.

She forced herself to eat the entire meal and left the tray to the side of her desk. She pulled out her dress from her closet and looked over it. It was perfect. All the females chose it, including her. She looked at the flowers that lined the bottom of the dress. They were one of the things Yori liked about it. Her mother like that it matched the veil she used when she got married. Kagome like that it was puffy past the waist. Kaori liked that it was strapless.

Kaori looked at the white gloves that came with it. Sesshomaru would have to take one off to put the ring on. She rubbed the material between her fingers. Sesshomaru would love it. The material was silk. Kaori heard people outside her door and put the dress away. Kagome came in, dressed already in the outfit Kaori chose for the bridesmaids.

Kagome insisted that she had at least two, for more support while up there. Kaori had to agree. She wanted some more support.

The dress was a mixture of many shades of blue everywhere. It was somewhat fashionable, but when Sesshomaru saw it, he "keh"ed and asked if it could have come in red.

"Kaori, happy, uh, wedding day!" Kagome said, embracing Kaori.

"Thanks," Kaori said, returning the hug.

"That wasn't as enthusiastic as I hoped," Kagome said.

"I'm just nervous," Kaori said, sitting back down on the chair.

"About the wedding?" Kagome asked. Kaori nodded. "You've checked and double-check that everything is just fine. For once, everything will work out."

Kaori laughed and had some small chat about the guys.

"Do you know if Sesshomaru is all right out there?" Kaori asked.

"It's an odd sight, but he'll survive. He was whining and continuously threatening he would burst through your door if they didn't let him see you," Kagome said. "Inuyasha was rolling on the floor."

Kaori laughed. "How is he in his tux?" Kaori asked.

"Took most of the guys to get him in it, but he's looking just fine," Kagome said.

"Did you call and ask if the flowers arrived?" Kaori asked.

Kagome just laughed and said everything was going along with plan.

"I'm just worried. I have this feeling everything's going to go wrong," Kaori said.

"You have butterflies," Kagome said. "Everything is going to perfect. I'll make sure of it."

"Sesshomaru, get back to your room!" Someone could be heard yelling outside Kaori's room.

Kaori laughed and Kaori's mother came in.

"Kagome, we need your help," Kaori's mother said.

"Why can't I help?" Kaori asked.

"Sesshomaru might sneak out," Kaori's mother said. "Sorry, dear. You're stuck in here until four."

"It's all right. I need some time to think," Kaori said, waving Kagome goodbye.

That's exactly what she did the rest of the day. Around three, arguing and fighting could be heard right outside her door.

"Let me go! I'm not leaving yet!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"You have to! Come on, or Kaori will get angry. She planned the time that everyone has to arrive," Kaori's father told him.

"I'm not leaving until I get to see my fiance!" Sesshomaru said.

Kaori was scared. Something was going to go wrong.

She opened the door a crack, but hid behind the door.

"Sesshomaru, go with my dad. You'll see me soon," Kaori told him.

"Kaori!" Kaori's father exclaimed.

"It's all right. He's not technically seeing me," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru sighed and walked down the steps. Kaori's father followed and Kaori felt someone pushing on the door. She let them in and her mother, Yori, and Kagome fell in.

"Sesshomaru's gone, so let's get you ready as well," Yori exclaimed.

Kaori sighed and got the dress out. Kaori's mother held the veil already.

A few hours passed and Kaori stood on a small stool with her mother doing the finishing touches on the dress. Kaori held a bouquet of flowers. Her hair was up in a bun with the veil already on.

"Turn and look in the mirror, dear," Kaori's mother said.

Kaori turned around and saw her reflection. Her dreams had come true and she looked as she wanted when she married. Her mother insisted she wore more make-up than just lipstick, so Kaori had eyeliner on and some blush. She still wore lipstick and gloss, but no nail polish like last time. She was wearing gloves, so how would people see her nails?

"You look wonderful, Kaori," Yori complimented. Kagome seconded that.

"It's almost time," Kaori's grandmother said, peeking her head in. She gasped when she saw Kaori. "A few adjustments."

She pulled some curved edges on the veil straight and held a thumb-up sign. Kaori smiled and got a small kiss on the cheek.

"Your father will be up in a while," Kaori's mother said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "But the problem is getting you downstairs."

Everyone laughed and Kaori's mother left to get the actual bouquet Kaori was going to be holding. Kaori looked in the mirror and Yori caught a flash of sadness in her eyes.

"Kaori, is everything all right?" Yori asked.

"Do you guys think I rushed into this? Did I not think this through enough?" Kaori asked.

"Are you having doubts?" Kagome asked.

"No, it's just, I feel rushed," Kaori said, sitting on her bed carefully.

"You took a long time. Longer than you hoped for. Everyone is waiting for you downstairs, including Sesshomaru. This wasn't rushed. It was the most planned wedding I've ever seen," Yori told her. Kaori laughed and looked at her reflection. How would Sesshomaru look?

Kaori put her hands to her neck. She felt one necklace. Wait, where was her locket?

"You guys, did you take my locket off?" Kaori asked, slightly getting scared. It was important thing for both of them.

"No. We didn't see you wearing it," Yori said.

Kaori instantly remembered what had happened. She had thrown it off while she ran from Sesshomaru one day.

"Kagome, get Inuyasha and hurry to the tree that is near your well. I need you to look for a gold chain with a gold heart locket. It should be near a waterfall. Now!" Kaori yelled.

Kagome jumped and hurried out of the room. She pulled Inuyasha from the front doors and explained the problem while dragging him to the well. They hurried as fast as possible and eventually found it hidden under a bush. They hurried back and surprisingly didn't get any rips in their clothes. Inuyasha and Kagome cleaned up and Kaori walked down. She looked nervous, but when she saw Kagome hold up the locket, she took it from Kagome's hand.

"You rock," Kaori said, putting it around her neck. Kagome and Inuyasha were just glad they got back in time.

Kagome and Inuyasha lined up where they were supposed to and heard the songs playing stop and turn into a slow beat. Kagome took a deep breath and the doors opened up. They walked through how they were taught and got there. By the time they got halfway down the aisle, Yori had already started with Kaori's mother. Yori smiled. Sesshomaru was ready to jump and drag Kaori down the aisle. Kaori held her father's arm and took a deep breath. She took a step, followed by another along side her father. When she came through the doors, her entire family were standing up and Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to be glittering. She saw an actual smile from him and smiled as well. Their big day.

Kaori got to the end of the aisle pretty quickly and stood in front of Sesshomaru, her hands in his. Kaori couldn't stop smiling and looked up to those amber eyes she adored.

"We are gathered here for the marriage of Sesshomaru and Kaori. They've had many experiences together, from protecting each other from... enemies to wedding here today. They've had sad times, mad times, and happy times. But today isn't the day we tell you all about them. Today is the day we bring them together officially," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Uzuha Kaori, do you take Sesshomaru to be your wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death, do you part?"

"I do."

"Sesshomaru, do you take Kaori to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'til death, do you part?"

"I do."

"The rings, please."

Sota showed up holding two boxes. Kaori took the red one that she knew was the one containing Sesshomaru's wedding band. She didn't know what was in the blue one. Kaori took the ring out and held Sesshomaru's left hand.

"With this ring, I wed thee," Kaori said, sliding the ring on.

Sesshomaru took the blue box and took a ring out. Kaori's eyes went wide, but she stopped herself from gasping. It was the ring she had seen in the jewellery store.

"With this ring, I wed thee," Sesshomaru said, taking Kaori's engagement ring off and sliding her wedding ring on and then the engagement one.

"With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Kagome's grandfather said, closing the book he held.

Kaori smiled up at him and moved in for a kiss but felt herself being held in one arm. She opened her eyes and saw he had her in one arm and smiling down at her. They kissed and everyone cheered. She was put upright and she rolled her eyes and sighed. This is what she married.

They went inside the house and were followed by people throwing rice at them. Kaori smiled while Sesshomaru didn't understand what was going on. One honk brought them from the crowd and they hurried to the limo that was parked outside. Kaori smiled while climbing in. Sesshomaru followed closely behind. Kaori's parents followed as well into the limo with Kagome and Inuyasha. They _were_ family.

Kaori smiled on the entire ride to the hall. Sesshomaru didn't make any kisses on her because both of their families were in the same car, but he did compliment that she looked exquisite. She was slightly confused at the big word and he told her really, really, _really _good.

They arrived and the employees congratulated them on tying the knot. Sesshomaru was confused with the saying, but Kaori just patted his arm while thanking them. The employees left and the guests arrived. Kaori passed Sesshomaru his gloves and Inuyasha flipped the hat over his head. The reception was going to contain her classmates, who still didn't know about the demon news. Also some of the town people who were friends of Kaori's parents. They wanted a big reception.

Kaori went in the back room to reapply her lipstick because Sesshomaru did a number on the big kiss at the ceremony. She saw him in the reflection of the mirror waiting at the doorway. Kaori applied the last bit and tucked it away in her purse.

"A problem?" Kaori asked.

"Not at all, but I think you look better without any of this make-up," he told her.

"I know," she said, passing by him.

He walked almost directly behind her. She heard him inhaled extremely and knew he was taking in her scent.

"At least you didn't change you scent," he told her.

She joined Inuyasha and Kagome. They talked a little while before Kaori's mother said it was time to show up. They walked in, not as formal and planned like at the ceremony, but nicely and sat at their table. Kaori's hand was in Sesshomaru's. He insisted on it. They sat down and had a wonderful night with friends and family. Well, for Kaori at least. She caught Inuyasha and Sesshomaru arguing in the hallway a few times and had to break if up by passing by and taking Sesshomaru with her.

They solved the problem with the stew. They didn't have any. It was all human foods, seeing that there were mostly humans around. Sesshomaru didn't mind it. At least Kaori tried some demon food. And even liked it.

The meal was served and everyone ate and then came the last part of the night; dancing. 

"How about we get the newlyweds up here and dancing?" Kaori's father asked everyone in the hall. His answer was cheers and whistles. Kaori smiled and took Sesshomaru hand and was led to the dance floor. They waited for a song, but it seemed Kaori's father was telling the dj to do a specific song. Kaori waited with her hand in Sesshomaru's waiting for the song to start up.

A slow beat started and Kaori knew instantly what song was starting. She sighed and held his shoulder and went to the beat. He moved slowly and gracefully, and everyone who were watching were whispering he looked like an angel.

Kaori laughed. He wasn't an angel, but a demon. Her demon.

As the words began, everyone started mouthing the words, including Kaori. The song, _Everything I Do _by Brian Adams had the lyrics that suited Kaori and Sesshomaru. The day they first met, the day he risked his life for her and the same for her, the day they were trapped in the cave, the proposal, planning the wedding, the demon food she tried, and now the wedding. A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about it all. Her world would be incomplete if anything happen to Sesshomaru, and she knew the same went for Sesshomaru.

The song slowed and came to a halt and everyone cheered. Sesshomaru quickly wiped the tear from her cheek and they sat down and watched the family of the married pair dance. Kaori laughed at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha was nervous about dancing with Kagome, but she forced him to hold her waist and dance.

About an hour later, a song was cut in the middle and the dj came on.

"Well, I ought to stay congratulations to the pair, but we need to do one more thing before I close the night. Does everyone know what that is?" The dj asked. Everyone smiled and the males left the floor. Well, except Inuyasha. Kagome had to push him off the dance floor. Kaori stood and was helped to the stage. Sesshomaru was wondering what was going on, but watched with amusement.

Kaori stood with her back to the crowd. She held her bouquet and glanced behind her. Sesshomaru didn't know what was going on. People started counting down and Sesshomaru leaned over and asked Kaori's mother what was going on.

"She throws the bouquet into the crowd and whoever catches it gets the next person in line. So, whatever girl catches the bouquet gets Inuyasha, seeing that he's the next single male in your family," Kaori's mother explained.

The countdown hit zero and Kaori threw the bouquet behind her. She turned and the girls parted to see Kagome holding it. She ran over to Inuyasha, who was confused like hell and gave him a huge kiss. He was shocked, but accepted it. Once Kagome had enough, she explained what the bouquet meant. Sesshomaru smirked when Inuyasha's eyes went wide when Kagome told him he was next in line.

"Next in line for what?" Inuyasha asked.

"To get married. To me," Kagome told him. "But we'll wait. You're still proposing to me."

Inuyasha's jaw hung low as he was dragged back to the dance floor.

The dj signed off, but people wanted pictures. Kaori told them to wait until later, but this was as late as she could get. Sesshomaru was looking around when Kaori pulled him in for a kiss. People snapped pictures, but Kaori was just glad his eyes were closed.

"Can we get some near the balcony?" A photographer asked. Kaori nodded and pulled Sesshomaru towards the balcony. He didn't know what was going on.

"Just look nice," Kaori told him. He held her waist and looked at the man with the device in his hand. It looked like what Kaori's father had during Christmas Eve.

He saw a blinding light and a snap, but he couldn't see anything. He blinked a few times, but the light wouldn't go away.

After a few more blinks, he started to be able to see clearly again.

"You all right?" Kaori asked.

"Just fine," he said, pulling Kaori closer to him as the photographer took some more pictures.

"What about the cake?" Someone asked.

"We forgot about the cake!" Kaori exclaimed. Sesshomaru held a gloved finger to her mouth and told her to calm down. A few more pictures were taken and they walked over to the cake. Someone passed Kaori a knife and Sesshomaru was suspicious. What was she supposed to do with the knife?

"Cut the cake!" Everyone chanted. Sesshomaru held his hands over hers and they cut the first piece together. Everyone cheered and Kaori took the piece and stuffed it in his mouth.

"It's a tradition to feed your spouse," Kaori said.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked and kissed her, putting part of the cake she stuffed in his mouth into hers. She struggled, but found it was useless and took the piece.

"Are you going to feed her?" Kaori's mother asked. Kaori chewed and swallowed.

"He already did," Kaori said.

Everyone laughed and pieces of cake were passed around. Kaori took her own piece and started munching on it. It didn't taste too bad. She would have preferred chocolate, but Sesshomaru insisted on vanilla cake. She saw a clawed hand reach up and take some icing from the piece of cake she was eating.

"Get them back on!" Kaori told him in a whisper.

"How am I supposed to eat if I wear my gloves all the time?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a piece of cake she had in her hand.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed.

"Yes, dear?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori rolled her eyes and finished what was left of her cake. It was a little bit from the amount Sesshomaru had taken.

"Kaori, Sesshomaru, we will be leaving now," a couple of adults came by. Sesshomaru quickly slipped his gloves on behind his back and wrapped an arm around Kaori's waist. "We had a lot of fun and wish you the best of luck together."

"Thank you," Kaori said. They left, followed by a few more. Kaori gave them all farewells.

Kaori's uncle came by and stuck his nose up and didn't say a word to either of them. But his wife wished them well and said farewell. Kaori waved goodbye and heard a small growl coming from Sesshomaru. Kaori hit him on the chest and joined her parents. They were looking at something and Kaori joined them and gasped. Sesshomaru was by her side almost immediately.

"Are all these ours?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru pushed his way next to Kaori and was confused. Why were there presents there?

"Yeah. They dropped them off before entering," Kaori's father told her. "Good luck opening them all."

"I have a lot of friends," Kaori said, kneeling down to pick up one. It was from Jenji. Even he got her something.

"How about you open them later, at home?" Kaori's mother asked.

"How will we get them all back home?" Kaori asked.

"I've rented a delivery truck to deliver them to the house," Kaori's mother told her. "Now you two newlyweds need to go home. You must be exhausted."

"No actually-" Kaori started.

"Yes, extremely," He cut Kaori off, breathing on her shoulder.

"Then get. We don't want to have to wake you up inside the limo," Kaori's mother told her.

Kaori laughed and looked back at Sesshomaru with wonder. Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking?

"Come, wife. I want to get home quickly. I'm exhausted," he told her, taking her hand.

"When did you get exhausted?" Kaori asked.

He led her to the limo and helped her in. As soon as the engine started, he kissed her hand up to the end of the gloves. He was delicate with the glove, kissing the exposed skin as he slowly took the glove off.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kaori asked, as her head tilted back.

"Just want to see the skin underneath this nuisance," he told her, kissing each finger as he took the glove off. He then started on the left one.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed and let him kiss her entire arm and hand.

Once both were off, he hovered over her, his hands on each side of her waist.

"This dress must be tight," Sesshomaru said, smiling as he kissed her collarbone.

"Can we wait until we actually get home before we take anymore clothes off?" Kaori asked, taking his hair into a death grip.

"As you wish," he said, moving to her left ear. "As long as I'm the one taking the clothes off."

"Sesshomaru, you're such an animal," she said.

"Well, I am a _dog_ demon," he told her.

She rolled her eyes and brought his lips to hers with force. She turned over so he was underneath. It startled him a bit.

"Now, speaking of nuisances," Kaori said, taking his hands. She pulled his gloves off and threw them on the other side of the limo. "I prefer your fingertips and claws than clothing."

"Really? I guess we're going to have fun tonight," he smirked.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed as he attacked her right ear. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. He held her waist and attacked her ear with kisses and suckles, keeping her in the mood. She sighed a few times and closed her eyes. He really knew how to please her.

The limo stopped and Kaori whimpered. She was actually comfortable. She reluctantly got off of his lap and got his gloves. She didn't throw them at him and got out with him holding her waist. Her home was dark, with no lights on. Guess they were going to be alone that night. Kaori opened the door and turned a light on. The door slammed with excessive force and turned to see Sesshomaru removing his jacket.

"In a hurry or something?" Kaori asked while she took her shoes off. Before she reached one, she was scooped into his arms.

"Actually, yes. Now be quiet and we'll be just fine," he told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"If you continue to talk, I'll take you right now," he told her, walking up the steps. She rested her head on his chest and saw him kick the door of her room open. He laid her on the bed and closed the door, locking it immediately afterwards.

Kaori looked up at him and saw his eyes reverting back and forth from red to amber. She smiled and sat up and gave him a kiss. They were just glad, at the end of the night that no one else was home with them.


	25. SURPRISE!

Chapter 25: SURPRISE!

Sesshomaru woke up and blinked a few times. His vision seemed somewhat duller than usual. Maybe because he was half-asleep still. He snuggled into her hair and sniffed. He couldn't smell her scent. He sat up and saw a surprising sight. Kaori had silver hair. Why did she have silver hair?

She moaned as she woke up. She looked up and crawled away from the stranger, falling to the floor. Who was in her bed?

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, giving her his hand. Then he saw he had no claws. He took his hand back and looked at it. Why the hell didn't he have his claws?

"Who are you?" Kaori asked. He averted his attention from his hands to Kaori. She had amber eyes that were looking up with him with fear. Or was it anger? He couldn't tell without his intense sight.

"It's me," he told her.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked again. He then saw her hands and saw she had claws. So they exchanged species? How?

Sesshomaru tried to get the information correct, but he just couldn't. His mind felt like it was going in overdrive and he laid back down.

"Get out of my house, now!" Kaori ordered.

"I'm Sesshomaru," he told her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked. "How is that possible?"

"I'm trying to find that out," he told her.

"Prove it," Kaori said. Sesshomaru raise his left hand. She didn't see any claws, which scared her, but then saw the wedding band. The one she had bought him. She crawled back up onto the bed and laid in his arms. Why was he human? Wait, how did she know that?

"Sesshomaru, did I change as well?" Kaori asked. She saw him look down at her.

"Yes," he told her.

"How?" Kaori asked.

He was afraid to show her, but picked up a small mirror next to the bed. A high pitch scream rang throughout the house, injuring Sesshomaru's ears, even though they were human.

Sesshomaru lowered the mirror and Kaori's face was in pure shock.

"I'm... I'm..." Kaori stuttered.

"Calm down," he told her.

"HOW THE HELL AM I'M SUPPOSED TO BE CALM WHEN I'M A FUCKING DEMON!" Kaori yelled.

"Kaori, there is a logical explanation for this," Sesshomaru told her.

"Really? What?" Kaori asked.

"I'm trying to find that out," he told her. He decided to dress and went to the mirror. His eyes went wide. His silver hair was now black. His demon ears were now human ones. He already knew about the claws but he saw human teeth when he gasped.

"Something the matter?" Kaori asked from the bed.

"I am a human," he nearly hissed. He refused to brush his hair and left the room.

Kaori got a casual dress on and went to the mirror. She might as well find out what features she had. She could feel fangs in her mouth and saw claws on her hands. Her hair was silver and she had Sesshomaru's markings. A crescent moon was on her forehead. It was like she was the female version of Sesshomaru. Kaori smiled when she realized her eyes were amber. But now she couldn't look into his amber pools. She sighed and left the room.

"Who the hell are you!" Someone screamed downstairs. She hurried downstairs to where she heard her mother's voice.

"Must I get this everywhere I go today?" Sesshomaru sighed as he poured a bowl of cereal. He didn't know why, but he was starving.

"Mom, dad, it's just fine," Kaori said. They both looked at her and Kaori saw her mom ready to purify her. Sesshomaru's caught her hand.

"Don't purify her," Sesshomaru growled. It was as efficient as a human.

Kaori's mother dropped her hand and looked at Sesshomaru and Kaori. Kaori washed some dishes and had no food. She usually would have breakfast, but she felt full already. Sesshomaru munched on cereal. It was odd for both of them.

"What happened?" Kaori's father asked. Sesshomaru shrugged while reading the back of the cereal box.

"We don't know," Kaori said.

"Well, find out. I really don't like the feeling I'm getting from my own daughter," Kaori's mother said, walking out of the door, followed by Kaori's father. Both needed to get to work.

Sesshomaru munched on the cereal, still reading the back of the box. Kaori looked at him and told herself he didn't look half-bad with the black hair. She wrapped her arms lightly around his neck and rested her chin on his head.

"You don't look too bad like this," Kaori told him, making him look up at her. A small river of milk ran down his chin. Kaori wiped it up with a napkin.

"Kaori, we need to find out how to reverse this," he told her, looking back to the box. Kaori got slightly angry and took the box and put it away. "I was reading that!"

"Well, now you aren't," Kaori said, closing the door.

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru whined. He froze, shocked he sounded like that.

"Big baby," Kaori said, walking past him and flipping her hair at him. He growled, but it wasn't as effective as earlier.

Kaori sat down on the couch and hit some buttons to watch TV. She could tell Sesshomaru sat next to her and distracted her from the TV.

"I wonder, while we still have this change, would everything change?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed and shut the TV off as soon as his saliva hit her ear.

It felt better than when she was demon. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. He smiled, but almost frowned when he realized he didn't have fangs to drive her crazy with. He just kept her preoccupied with licking her ear and went for her neck and nibbled. He wasn't worried about hurt her with fangs and she let a small whine out as he pushed her down on the couch. She smiled and kissed and tried something. She pushed her mouth farther into his and let her fangs graze over his lip and he gasped.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up slightly.

"Experimenting," Kaori said and raked her claws over his bare chest. He moaned and Kaori took her chance to overpower him. He ended up underneath her, her sitting on his thighs.

"Kaori-" Sesshomaru started, but Kaori held one claw to his mouth.

"You told me males were usually on top, last night. But when it came to humans and demons, demons are on top. I'm the demon now, so relax like I did," Kaori told him. She put her mouth under his chin and nibbled carefully.

He gasped and his breath was caught in his throat before he nodded slightly. Humans had advantages as well. Their skin was tender and sensitive.

Kaori placed a kiss on his lips and played with his chest with her claws. She heard footsteps and sat up. Sesshomaru whimpered but Kaori looked at the door. It sounded like it was coming closer from there. That only meant one thing; they were about to have guests. Kaori got off and sat at the other end of the couch. Sesshomaru was in a daze, but once the kisses stopped, he was confused. He sat up and heard the doorbell, making him jump. Kaori stood and smiled, indicating to Sesshomaru she knew that was going to happen. He took note he was going to make her pay later on.

Kaori opened the door and Kagome gasped. What had happened to Kaori?

"Kaori, you're..." Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha walked in. He didn't even notice it. But he did notice someone with black hair on the couch with their back to them all.

"Hey, you have a guest!" Inuyasha said and put his hat on and gloves. He didn't know they had a guest, especially since it was their first day together. "I wonder where Sesshomaru is."

Sesshomaru nearly growled. He would have ran out of there if he knew Inuyasha was going to be there at that moment. Before they arrived was better than now.

Sesshomaru stood and made sure to keep his face covered. If Inuyasha found what had happened to him, he would never hear the end of it. Plus, his life would be in danger.

"Hey, where are you going?" Kagome asked.

Kaori knew instantly where he was going.

"Uh, my guest is tired and is planning on going upstairs to rest," Kaori said.

"Oh, ok," Kagome said. "It was nice to meet you..."

Inuyasha was sceptical, but allowed it to pass.

"Where is that asshole?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru's anger hit a high level and was trying not to lash out with human nails. At least he knew he wasn't going to transform.

"Kaori, what happened to you? You look like Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Does he look like you? Will he look like a hot babe who I really think should be with me?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and let a growl loose.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru continued to keep his face hidden as much as possible.

"He is really protective of me..." Kaori said.

"Why? I could understand that asshole of my brother being like that, but a guest, naw," Inuyasha said. Next thing he felt was his back hitting the floor.

Kaori's eyes were wide as Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha across the room and watched him land on his back on the floor.

"I'm not an asshole," Sesshomaru growled, working well again.

"Holy shit!" Inuyasha gasped. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side and looked at where he was looking at. She gasped as well.

"You're, you're..." Kagome stuttered.

"He's human," Inuyasha said, smiling. "The more easier to kill you."

"You touch him and the only person who's dying is you," Kaori threatened, walking calmly to stand in front of Sesshomaru.

"So your wife is going to be your protector, huh?" Inuyasha asked. "She won't be able to do shit!"

Inuyasha came running full speed towards Kaori and Sesshomaru, but Kaori put one hand up and poison shot from it, sending Inuyasha flying to hit the wall this time. Kagome watched in horror. Kaori wouldn't do that. Was this odd transformation causing it?

Inuyasha got up slowly and glared at Kaori. He came running towards Kaori again and Kaori twirled, sending her Poison Whip at Inuyasha. That sent him flying to the spot he came from. Sesshomaru was shocked Kaori was using this power without any training.

"Don't make me do that again," Kaori told Inuyasha. Kagome crawled next to an unconscious Inuyasha and glared at Kaori and Sesshomaru.

"So, this alliance we have is over now? Are this how you break alliances? It's lousy," Kagome said while shaking Inuyasha awake. It worked.

"We're getting out of here. They can get yelled at for destroying the house," Inuyasha spat, standing up uneasily. They rushed out of there and Kaori's eyes went wide. What the hell happened? She was just angry at them. She didn't mean to attack them.

"This all your fault!" Kaori yelled, running upstairs and locking the door. Sesshomaru just watched. This was all his fault? Why?

"Kaori-" Sesshomaru started, but she slammed the door with a great amount of force. He hung his head and sat on the couch. Shattering glass was heard upstairs. He was worried that she would cut herself, but it seemed it wouldn't care if she did. With her being a demon, the cut would heal almost immediately, depending on how deep it was.

The door opened slowly and he looked up at the banister. Kaori came out and leaned on the banister.

"Can you hold me?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru smiled and walked up the steps and held her.

"Always," he told her. He heard her sob and he held her closer. He had a feeling she didn't want to be a demon any more than he wanted to be a human. He kissed her cheek and she looked up at him.

"Why must our lives be so difficult? Why can we just have normal lives and be able to just have normal families?" Kaori asked.

"What is a normal life? What is a normal family?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Me being able to go to school and then college and you being able to rule your lands and attempt to kill Inuyasha everyday," Kaori said, looking over the banister.

"But that isn't exactly normal. There is no actual definition for normal, is there? And why would we have normal lives if we aren't normal ourselves?" Sesshomaru asked. He felt Kaori's knees give weigh and he kneeled down with her. "It's what makes us special and ourselves. It's what makes us different than others. With your destiny to rule all and my destiny to rule the west side, we have to have something that is different."

"But it's always different! It's always special! It's always out of the ordinary!" Kaori cried. "I just wish it would stop!"

"So that you do the same thing over and over? So that our lives are a never-ending circle of never-changing events? That's why we need change and difference," he told her. "Or we would all die of boredom."

Kaori turned and cried on his shoulder and he held her close. He felt generous at the moment. Humans were strange creatures. They could change in the blink of an eye. Well, so could he.

Kaori lifted her head from his shoulder and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"But with us, we have constant problems. Why?" Kaori asked. "Problems almost everyday."

"What's the point of life if there are no problems to solve?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori sat in silence with him. Kaori sighed and pulled away to look at his eyes. He had chocolate brown eyes. She could get used to that. She smiled and felt him place a hand on her cheek.

"Will you be all right now?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded. Sesshomaru held her chin in his hand and looked at her face. Her markings suited her well.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"You look good with my markings," he told her.

Kaori laughed and embraced him. He did the same. Kaori cried a little bit more on his shoulder before she said she was all right now. He smiled at her and gave her a brief kiss.

"I'm sorry. I must be bothering you," Kaori said, leaning back on the banister.

"No, it's just fine. I have nothing better to do," he told her.

"It's just, I don't know why all this stuff has to happen to me," Kaori said.

"Just be happy you're not Inuyasha. More shit has happened to him then us combined," he told her. Kaori and Sesshomaru laughed and Kaori looked up at him.

"I feel for a bath," Kaori told him.

"Go ahead," he told her.

"Want to join me?" Kaori asked as Sesshomaru stood and helped her up.

"Maybe," he said.

"I take that as a no?" Kaori asked.

"A yes," he told her. Kaori took his hand and led him to the bathroom. Before she entered, Sesshomaru asked if she needed any of her odd cleaning herbs.

"I think I'll do just fine without them," Kaori said, walking into the bathroom. "I probably just need a soak."

Kaori closed the door and locked it to make sure if her parents came in, they wouldn't walk in on her, I mean their bath. Kaori bent over to turned on the tap and felt fingertips slowly work their way up her thigh. Kaori shuttered, but tested the temperature with her hand.

"How does water come from there?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a modern thing. A tap. We use it for the sink as well," Kaori said, putting a little more hot water. She wanted it steaming.

Once at the right temperature, she put the plug in and pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

"You want your hair up as well?" Kaori asked. He shook his head no.

The bathtub filled up fairly quickly and Kaori turned the tap off. The mirrors were steaming up and Kaori smiled. Exactly how she liked it. She took her dress off and put a toe into the water. Her body would always need some time to get used to the excessive heat. She put her foot in followed by the other. Sesshomaru was doing almost the exact thing. His skin was more sensitive than hers and it took a while before he put both feet in. Once each of them were in, Sesshomaru pulled Kaori into his lap and she relaxed against his chest. His hands rested on her midriff. She had her hands behind his head and relaxed in the heat. A relaxing bath was all she needed to calm her nerves. She most likely need one every day she was a demon. One every day she was a human wasn't too bad either.

"There isn't much room here," he told her.

"You shouldn't be moving around too much in a bath. It has just enough room to bathe in and soak in," Kaori told him, closing her eyes to relax. "Now quiet."

Sesshomaru brought his head to her shoulder and blew cold air onto it.

"Will this help?" Sesshomaru asked and Kaori shuttered.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed as her hands got a fistful of his hair.

He smiled and moved his head so he didn't breathe on her shoulder anymore.

"Dear, either you don't start at all, or continue all the way," Kaori told him. "Now get going."

Sesshomaru smiled and nibbled at her neck.

"Like this dear?" Sesshomaru asked, his hot breath hitting her neck. His answer was a longing moan. "I take that as a yes."

"No, it was a 'hurry up or you're dead,'" Kaori told him.

Kaori's eyes went wide as she felt something rumble inside her. Like something wanted to be let out. It didn't feel like the Uzuha angel because it usually warned her before it emerged. Kaori moved away from Sesshomaru and tried to think. What was this feeling that was growing every time she breathed?

"Kaori, something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What's this feeling?" Kaori asked. "It feels like it's growing."

Sesshomaru knew what she was talking about instantly. "Take few deep breaths and relax, ok. Think about your breathing and only that," he told her, getting out of the bathtub.

Kaori closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. It was easier when Sesshomaru left the bathtub. He got out of the bathroom and got his clothes he usually wore for the past. He returned with the kimono he had gotten made for her in hand.

"Kaori, get dressed, all right?" Sesshomaru asked and saw Kaori get out and dry off a little before getting into the kimono. He quickly tied the sash and told her to pack as quickly as possible. She disappeared into her room. Sesshomaru went downstairs and got a pen and paper. What was he supposed to tell Kaori's parents? He was recently told to give them a note if they were returning to the past to tell them when they would return, if they knew.

_Mrs. and Mr. Uzuha, _

_It seems we had to cut this visit short again. Sorry we couldn't stay any longer, but something has come up with us and need to leave almost immediately. Be back once it's solved. I don't know when, but we'll be sure to return before Christmas, if we can. _

_Sesshomaru._

He finished it and added Uzuha at the end of his name. He was married to Kaori now, so why not have her last name as well?

Kaori came down with her backpack in hand and passed it to Sesshomaru out of habit. He threw it right back at her and told her she was a demon now, she could carry it on her own. She was shocked, but he smiled and took it for her.

"That wasn't funny. You cut my bath short and then be rude to me," Kaori said. "I'm not in the mood for jokes."

Sesshomaru helped her through the well, but they had to both climb out. Kaori didn't exactly understand flying yet, so he wasn't going to take that chance. It was bad enough her demon was arising while they were taking a bath. If anything should piss her off enough, she would most likely transform without knowing any way to turn back.

"We're going to go see the healer to the west that dislikes priestesses," Sesshomaru told her, walking westward. "He was an old friend of my father and might know why we changed."

"So then he can help us change back?" Kaori asked.

"I hope so," he told her.

It took over a few days to get there since they didn't fly and they continuously needed to rest. Sesshomaru was not used to travelling long distances as a human.

Once they arrived, he told Kaori to sit on the boulder while he talked to the healer. He entered and saw darkness except a hole in the roof that allowed light to enter.

"What do you want?" Someone snapped in the darkness.

"I need help," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru!" The man exclaimed. "Why are you a human?"

Sesshomaru knew the old demon could tell, but he just hoped he didn't have to show his face.

"Come in to the light," the demon told Sesshomaru. He stood in the darkness and reluctantly walked into the circle of light. The moon lit up his face and he looked up to it.

"Ah, nice features, for a human," the demon said. "Give me your palm."

"Must we do this every visit?" Sesshomaru asked, but placed his hand out with his palm up. A hand held it and claws traced over it.

"I see. Something huge has recently changed in your life," the demon said. "A marriage?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, taking his hand back. It felt creepier when he was human and the old demon told events of his life.

"To a human, I suppose," he said.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Call her in," the old demon told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood and came to the door.

"He wants to see you," Sesshomaru told Kaori. She stood and came over to Sesshomaru. He gave her a nudge inside and she looked around. It looked like the place was empty. She saw a hand twirl in the light in the middle of the room and the feeling grew inside her again. Her head buzzed and she held her head while backing into Sesshomaru.

"She's resisting her demon. Did you tell her to do that?" The demon asked.

"Stop this! Do you really want her to transform?" Sesshomaru asked.

The hand return and twirled and the feeling stopped. Her head was cleared and she fell to the ground. Sesshomaru was next to her.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked, helping her to kneel.

"She will die if she continues to refuse the demon in her," the old demon said.

"Die?" Kaori asked.

"She won't have the demon rise in her anymore," Sesshomaru told the demon.

"Come here," the demon said.

"No way. After what you did to me-" Kaori started but a hand flew out and grasped her chin. Sesshomaru would have cut it off, but he no longer had claws. The hand pulled Kaori into the light. She was frightened of this man.

"So, you didn't just get married," the man said. Kaori looked up and saw two amber eyes looking down at her. Amber... Wasn't that for dog demons? Well Sesshomaru had said he was an old friend of his father.

"We only married," Sesshomaru spat.

"No. From the looks of it, you also mated," the demon told Sesshomaru.

"Mated?" Asked Sesshomaru and Kaori.

"Yes. An after-effect of mating. Your father used it on your mother, but not Izayoi," the demon said, releasing Kaori's chin. She sat up and backed up a bit.

"I don't remember mating Sesshomaru," Kaori said. "Actually, I don't even know how to mate."

"Did you 'interact' one night?" The man asked.

Kaori blinked, trying to get the facts straight. Sesshomaru understood and kneeled behind Kaori.

"Yes, our wedding night," Sesshomaru told the demon.

"Does he mean-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru nodded.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kaori's waist and laid his head on her shoulder. He would like to see if that had anything to do with their changes.

"Did you bite her?" The demon asked.

"No," Sesshomaru said to the demon.

"Are you sure?" The demon asked. Just to prove it, Sesshomaru took the top of Kaori's kimono and pulled it down to her shoulder. If he mated her, he would have bitten there. He shocked himself when he saw a scar of a bite on her shoulder. He traced it with his finger.

"What?" Kaori asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"This is trickery, isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I use no trickery. Seeing that you seem to want to change back, I will advise you to go to the far north to see the angel," the demon told Sesshomaru.

"Angel?" Kaori asked.

"Uzuha Kiona Angel," the demon said.

"Uzuha?" Kaori and Sesshomaru asked.

"Why? Is there a problem?" The demon asked.

"I'm Uzuha Kaori. I have an angel as well," Kaori said.

"Sesshomaru, you are in for some trouble," the demon said. "Before you go, may I read your fortune?"

Kaori was sceptical, but moved forward and gave him her hand. He flipped it palm up and traced her hand with a claw. Sesshomaru and Kaori could see a smile form on his face. Sesshomaru pulled her away. Unless a demon had just killed a precious thing, smiling was extremely bad.

"Good luck, Sesshomaru. You will need it," the demon said.

"What did you find?" Kaori asked.

"Kaori, let's go," Sesshomaru said, standing. Kaori didn't follow.

"What did you find?" Repeated Kaori.

"Problems will form when you get there," the demon said.

"What type of problems?" Kaori asked.

"Kaori, come on," Sesshomaru told her. She stood, but wasn't leaving until she got some answers.

"What type of problems?" Kaori asked.

A presence left the room and only Kaori and Sesshomaru were left in the room. Kaori eventually followed Sesshomaru outside.

"I could have saved you the trouble. Once he starts talking in riddles, you won't get anything out of him," Sesshomaru told her.

"I understood him," Kaori said to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked back at her questioning.

"How?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I understood you when you talked in riddles," Kaori said.

"I never talked in riddles," he told her.

"Really? Naming yourself in the third person got slightly confusing," Kaori told him, walking in front of him.

"Are you trying to get something?" Sesshomaru asked in her ear.

"Maybe," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru shook his head. How was he going to survive with her?

Sesshomaru saw a pink, purifying light and it was aiming at Kaori. He tackled her down in time that a purifying arrow passed by.

"I knew you liked to be forceful, but I didn't know you wanted it like _that_," Kaori said.

"That wasn't why I pushed you down," Sesshomaru said, getting up. He sat on her legs. She propped her body up on her arms and looked up. A priestess came out of the woods holding another purifying arrow.

"Demon," the priestess said.

"It was bad enough I was hunted down to be taken, but now I'm hunted down to be killed," Kaori sighed.

Sesshomaru moved so he could get up and whispered into her ear, "Welcome to my life."

Kaori sighed as she sat on her knees. The priestess's bow and arrow shook with fear and Kaori felt sorry for her. She actually thought Kaori was going to attack her.

"I'm not going to attack you," Kaori said.

The priestess wasn't listening. Her bow and arrow shook even more.

"I'm-" Kaori started to repeat, but Sesshomaru held her shoulders.

"They won't listen, no matter what you say," Sesshomaru told her. "But the problem we have here is if we leave, will she shoot?"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Kaori said. "We'll just leave."

"Guards!" Someone yelled in the bushes.

The young priestess turned her arrow and pointed it at the voice. She was completely frightened, she just dropped her bow and arrows and ran. Kaori sighed. Why didn't the girl just listen?

"Let's go while we can," Sesshomaru told her in a whisper.

"Leave the human here, and you'll survive," the voice said. The sound of clinking metal was heard.

"Leave the human?" Sesshomaru asked. They meant him.

"I bet he means you no harm, so leave him and everything will work out just fine," a male said, coming out of the bushes on a horse.

"I'm not going to leave Sess-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru covered her mouth.

"I'm not a hostage of hers. We'll just go and live on, all right?" Sesshomaru asked, backing away slowly. Kaori struggled with him, but found it useless and glared at the man.

"You must be possessed. We have a priest in the village. The evil soul will leave your body. Just follow us," the man said to Sesshomaru.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"Men, surround them!" The man on the horse ordered. "Kill the demon!"

Kaori freaked and ran, with Sesshomaru on her heels.

"Follow them!" The man ordered. Kaori ran at top speed for a human with Sesshomaru close behind her. Sesshomaru stayed close behind her so he didn't get lost. Without knowing where he was, he would be a goner, especially now that he was a human.

They got to a safe distance and Kaori relaxed while leaning against a tree. Sesshomaru was doing the same.

"Next time, warn me," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry. If I did, they would have known as well," she told him.

"Well, you can make it up to me," he told her, pulling her to his chest.

"You really think so?" Kaori asked.

"Give me a night I'll never forget," he told her. She smiled with obvious mischief and pushed him into the covering of some bushes. He would not forget this, even if he tried.


	26. Uzuha Kiona

Chapter 26: Uzuha Kiona

The next morning, they found their clothes and Kaori was relieved. They weren't robbed while they were busy. Kaori dressed with Sesshomaru. She asked to go wash off a little bit before they left and Sesshomaru allowed her. She was a little grimy from the night before.

She was washing her face when she saw something on her wrist. She raised her sleeve and saw two purple slashes on her wrist. She knew Sesshomaru had them on his wrist, but hers looked darker than his. She touched them, but she experienced nothing.

"Ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Huh? Yeah," Kaori said, standing up. She followed Sesshomaru until they got to an area they were at once. The day Kaori had washed his hair and he washed hers.

"Why are we here?" Kaori asked.

"I really don't know. I have a feeling something's going to happen," Sesshomaru said. He dipped his hand in the water and the water funnel appeared again. Inside was the water goddess they had run into one day.

"How dare you touch my waters!" The water goddess yelled.

"Water goddess, I have a question for you," Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru, you've been mated," the goddess said.

"Yes, but I have heard that there is an angel we can see that can reverse the effects," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, but she only did it for very few. One being your father," the goddess said, crossing her arms. "Do you expect she will allow you to change?"

"This angel changed my father back?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Well, under protest, as always. She is mated but reversed it for herself and doubts it greatly. She lives near the edge of the Demon World, just don't enter. Go along the border and you should find her eventually. If you don't die first," the goddess said. She disappeared and Sesshomaru took Kaori's hand.

"I guess we're returning there," he told her.

Three days passed and it was a long three days for Sesshomaru. When they got to traps, he had to follow Kaori, which he hated. He preferred her following him, but she could see the traps and he couldn't. When they got to the Forest of Illusions, he saw the illusions and thought they were good. He would get lost if it wasn't for Kaori. Kaori had to hold his hand to lead him in the correct path. They got to the border of the Demon World and rested for the night. Kaori rested in his arms, but he fell asleep and she stayed awake for their safety. She never noticed how much responsibility he had when she slept. She saw the red eyes, but remembered he said they wouldn't attack unless they were foolish. They didn't attack that night and disappeared in the morning. Kaori shook Sesshomaru awake around noon and told him they had to keep moving. He was fine with that, but got tired easily later. They rested early in the forest and Kaori protected Sesshomaru again, staying awake.

Three nights went by without being attacked. The red eyes always showed up, but never attacked. They were nearing a sea, from what Kaori could smell, when she saw a barrier. She stopped and watched Sesshomaru walk right through it without any effects. He realized Kaori wasn't with him and turned to look back at her. She just stood there, looking at it.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's a barrier. I think for me," Kaori said.

"A barrier?" Sesshomaru asked and looked forward.

"You already passed it, but I don't know what will happen if I touch it," Kaori said.

"Might as well try," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori placed a palm on the barrier and was thrown backwards and hit the ground with excessive force. She didn't move which worried Sesshomaru. He tried to go to her, but the barrier didn't allow him to leave. He called her name, but she didn't reply.

"Finally, I get to meet this almighty Princess of All, and she's a weak demon," a female said. Sesshomaru turned around. The voice sounded like Kaori.

What he saw shocked him. A complete copy of Kaori, just she wore a blue kimono. Kaori was wearing a blue kimono like that. He turned and looked at Kaori and saw the kimono had changed to red.

"I see she's mated with a pathetic human as well," the woman said.

"Pathetic human?" Sesshomaru asked. She was talking about him.

"Or, did you come to reverse the effect? Guess what, I say NO!" The woman yelled and Sesshomaru was thrown out of the barrier and landed next to Kaori.

Kaori's eyes fluttered open and saw Sesshomaru land next to her.

"Sesshomaru, talk to me," Kaori said.

"Bitch!" Sesshomaru growled, sitting up. He felt a pang of pain in his back and it felt like he had been hit on the head with a boulder. Damn it, humans were weak.

"Are you all right?" Kaori asked, placing a hand on his back.

"Yeah, just fine," he told her.

"Why love a demon?" The woman asked and the barrier opened to allow her to pass. "They love you for power, take it, then leave you."

"That's not true," Kaori said, standing up.

"Really? How many times have you believed he didn't love you?" The woman asked.

"Kiona, your experience has nothing to do with all demons," Kaori said.

"DO NOT SAY MY NAME!" The woman yelled and a water blast hit Kaori off of her feet. She hit the ground with a hard force.

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru yelled and ran to her side.

"I'm just fine," Kaori said. She stood up and got a fireball in her hand. "She wants to play like that, we will."

"Have you leant nothing in school? Water extinguishes fire!" Kiona said as water flew at Kaori. It knocked her off of her feet and she landed farther away.

Sesshomaru couldn't do a thing. The one day he didn't have claws. He looked at Kiona. She didn't seem to have had a good experience with a demon. Perhaps if he showed her he loved Kaori, Kiona would reconsider.

He couldn't do anything. He saw a water blast heading his way.

"Let him die with you!" Kiona yelled.

"No!" Kaori yelled and her angel took over. Fire covered Sesshomaru, protecting him. The angel didn't want to kill Sesshomaru since he was a human, but the demon blood in Kiona angered the Uzuha Kaori Angel. Love burned in Kaori and the angel's hearts to protect at all costs.

"Ah, so your angel acts up as well. Let's see. Whose angel will become victorious?" Kiona asked and a blue burned in her eyes. "And who can control theirs."

Sesshomaru knew instantly what was going to happen. Kaori had no complete control over the angel, but it seemed Kiona did. Perhaps she had killed her husband and that allowed her to have control. Well, the angel attempted to kill him, so didn't that count?

"Kiona, do not do this. I do not want to fight you," Kaori said.

"Too late!" Kiona said and ran full speed towards Kaori.

Sesshomaru's father's words went through his head.

_Do you have something to protect? Do you have something to protect?_

"I have Kaori to protect!" Sesshomaru said under his breath as he jumped in front of Kaori and swung his arm at Kiona. He didn't think anything would happen, but it turned out Kiona went flying backwards.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori yelled. "How the hell did you do that?"

Kiona looked at Sesshomaru. His features were returning to him. His crescent moon went from Kaori's forehead to his. His nails extended into claws while hers decreased to human ones. Fangs formed and his two purple stripes showed on his face and wrist. The odd thing was that the stripes remanded on Kaori's wrist.

Sesshomaru took the sheathe from Kaori's waist and held it up. Tenseiga came flying towards it and Sesshomaru caught it with his other hand.

"Looks like we didn't need your help after all," Sesshomaru said, stepping forward with one foot. He swung the Tenseiga and a slash went towards Kiona. She tried to protect herself, but it went right through her with no injury.

"Ha, a sword that doesn't cut. How pathetic!" Kiona laughed. Her breath was caught in her throat as something black was removed from her chest and disappeared. She fell to the ground and Sesshomaru felt behind him that Kaori did the same.


	27. Dreams

Chapter 27: Dreams

Kaori saw her world go to black when she saw Kiona fall. She heard Sesshomaru call her name, but she couldn't do anything. She thought maybe the Uzuha Kaori Angel took over forever, but Kiona showed up, her kimono trailing behind her.

"I died a long time ago. My husband and mate killed me and himself during a tough time in our lives. A demon took my body to use as their tool to allow demons to change the mating effects. You did just fine without my help. I will grant you a special gift," Kiona said.

"Just wait a sec. I'm still trying to figure out what happened," Kaori said.

"Tenseiga released the evil from me. I was already dead, so my soul is now able to rest in peace. I would like to thank you and Sesshomaru, so I will give you a special gift I have never given anyone before," Kiona said.

"Will Sesshomaru like it?" Kaori asked.

"Maybe," Kiona said. "On the day you first changed, you will change again. Once every year. If you wish to change back any other time other than that time, you will as long as both of you want to. That's the only exception. Though, I ask when was the day you changed?"

"Well, we noticed the change the day after our wedding," Kaori said.

"Well, you did fall asleep afterwards, so it is a possibility that you will change every day on your anniversary," Kiona said. "I truly hope so. It's hard for males to remember when their anniversary is."

Kaori and Kiona laughed.

"Rest for as long as you wish. Being a demon for the first time is tiring, I know," Kiona said, fading away. "And for one last time, thank you."

Kaori smiled and relaxed. She could use some rest.

Her rest ended up lasting for four days. It worried Sesshomaru extremely. He brought her to her home to her parents, but found out that they were out on a trip again. He sighed as he dabbed her forehead with a towel with cold water for the fifteenth time. When was she going to wake up?

He saw her smile as she stirred a little. It brought some hope to him. She was still moving, at least. Her eyes fluttered open as he rested his head next to her on her bed. He stayed kneeled next to her for the past four days, only leaving her side to cool the water again.

"Damn it, Kaori. Won't you wake up?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked in a whisper.

"Kaori!" He exclaimed and embraced her. She gasped and ran her hands through his hair. She noticed his hair was silver again and the silky presence.

"Do you know how much you scared me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"How much?" Kaori asked.

"Greatly," he told her.

She kissed his ear since she couldn't reach his mouth and sighed. Everything was almost back to normal. She pushed his hair to the side and kissed his ear again.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru sighed into her chest.

She then noticed something. She traced his ear with a finger. It wasn't an illusion.

"Sesshomaru, have you looked in the mirror recently?" Kaori asked.

"No," he told her, lifting his head. "Why?"

"You have human ears," she told him.

"You have my stripes still on your wrist," he told her.

"Really?" Kaori asked, looking at her wrist. She then remembered what Kiona had said. "Sesshomaru, did you like anything about humans?"

"Their skin is very sensitive and I wasn't as worried to hurt you with my nails or teeth," he told her. "Why?"

"Would you ever what to change back?" Kaori asked.

"Maybe during one or two occasions," he told her. "Why?"

"While I was sleeping, Kiona visited me. She told me about the changes and a gift she gave us for freeing her," Kaori told him, and he helped her to sit up.

"What gift?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We can change back if we want to. You can become human and I can become demon when we want to. But there's a catch," Kaori said.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting next to her legs on her bed.

"We both would want to," she told him.

"Really? That's not too bad. I mean, we can at least change back when we need to," Sesshomaru said. He leaned down to Kaori's ear and whispered very quietly, "I would really want to try to see if it actually works."

Kaori laughed and personally wanted to be demon to be able to rake her claws along his chest. She opened her eyes and saw chocolate brown ones. She smiled and he rewarded her with a kiss, plus more. Kaori laughed at the end and heard keys in the front door.

"Maybe we should revert back or my mom will freak," Kaori said.

"I agree," Sesshomaru said and saw her silver hair turn back into the brown locks he loved. "But let's try it later tonight."

"Maybe, if you can still move," she said, sitting up. Kaori had to help him. The one defect was he was sore afterwards.

"Shut up," Sesshomaru said, getting some pants on.

Kaori laughed while changing into some jeans and a t-shirt. She went downstairs to greet her parents. Sesshomaru followed after a while. He looked at the room. Before they tried again, they needed to clean up the room as well.


	28. Christmas Eve: Death Strikes the Family

Chapter 28: Christmas Eve: Death Strikes the Family

Christmas time came again and Kaori got Sesshomaru to catch snowflakes on his tongue on Christmas Eve. They both went out to buy presents for each other and were each very secretive with the presents. Sesshomaru couldn't wait to give Kaori her present.

It seemed Kaori's parents had given the house to Kaori and Sesshomaru and moved into a different house. Kaori's parents were planning on visiting for Christmas that year and Kaori couldn't wait. She was about to go upstairs to get ready when the phone rang. Sesshomaru picked it up almost immediately and told Kaori it was her mother. Kaori got the phone and greeted her mother.

"Dear, we need you to come down to the hospital now. It's your father. He's been in an accident," Kaori's mother said. Kaori hung up and hurried to her room to get some clothes. She told the news to Sesshomaru who got her out of there almost immediately. Sesshomaru remembered the way to the hospital and was there in no time.

Kaori's mother was pacing back and forth in the waiting room.

"Mom, what's going on?" Kaori asked.

"They've taken him into surgery," Kaori's mother said, embracing her daughter and crying on her shoulder. "They don't think he's going to make it."

Kaori gasped and rubbed her mother's back. Sesshomaru held Kaori's shoulders.

They waited in the waiting room for hours, but there was no information yet. Kaori and her mother fell asleep and were resting when the doctor walked in. Sesshomaru shook them awake and the doctor was stuttering. Kaori's mother burst into tears before he finished.

"We had some trouble with his lungs. They kept collapsing and we continuously had to keep him breathing off of the machine. He has approximately three hours to live," the doctor said. Kaori hung her head, but didn't let any tears fall.

"May we see him?" Sesshomaru asked since the women were not in shape to asked.

"Yes, but he might not respond much," the doctor said and Sesshomaru helped Kaori to the room. Kaori's father laid in a bed, his eyes slightly closed.

"Dear, Kaori," Kaori's father coughed.

"Don't speak, dear," Kaori's mother said, taking one of his hands. Kaori took the other. Both were now crying.

"I've had a wonderful life, dear. No need to cry. It's my time," Kaori's father said.

"But why?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru rubbed her shoulder.

"It's just my time. I need to move on," Kaori's father coughed. "I just want to say I love you two so much."

Kaori held his hand tighter and let tears hit his bed. Sesshomaru was also experiencing sadness.

"Sesshomaru, take care of them. I believe you were like a son to me. Protect Kaori, all right?" Kaori's father asked. Sesshomaru nodded. He kept trying not to cry.

"Kaori, my sweet Kaori. We had a beautiful daughter and even got to see her marry a wonderful man. I've had a wonderful life with my family and I will always be watching over you," Kaori's father said, looking at Kaori's mother.

"And my little Kaori. Have a wonderful life with this young man. I'll be watching over you and your kids," Kaori's father said and coughed. He coughed again and again. The machine next to him went dead and his hands went limp.

"Daddy!" Kaori cried.

Kaori's mother was too sad too cry out. She just let the tears fall. Kaori cried as hard as her mother. Sesshomaru shook his head and quickly wiped his eyes. He had to be strong for them.

"Mrs Uzuha, you have to leave," a nurse said, placing delicate hands around Kaori's mother's shoulders. Kaori's mother nodded and Sesshomaru helped Kaori get up. They parted outside of the hospital. Kaori hugged her mother and they shared a few more tears. Sesshomaru patted Kaori's shoulders and watched Kaori's mother enter her car.

Sesshomaru carried Kaori home and found she fell asleep crying in his arms. He laid her in bed and covered her up. While passing her desk, he saw a small teddy bear. Reading a small note attached to the ear, it said, "from your daddy."

Sesshomaru smiled and put the teddy bear in Kaori's arms. He saw her squeeze it greatly and left the room and sat on the couch. A sad time for them. It brought back the memory when he found out his father had died. He wasn't there to see his father die or hear his last words and remembering he had told his father to give him swords for more power, he felt stupid. He brought Tenseiga and its sheathe out and looked over it. He rested his eyes, sitting on the couch with Tenseiga to his chest.

Kaori woke up with the precious teddy bear her father had given her for her birthday in hand. She smiled and rubbed her face into the fake fur. She hugged it while getting out of bed and heading downstairs. She found Sesshomaru holding Tenseiga with his eyes closed.

"You all right?" Kaori asked, sitting down next to him. His eyes snapped open and smiled.

"Yeah. Will you be?" He asked. He remembered being devastated when he found the news and needed to take a break from Jaken. That day, he had trashed a place he stayed at often. He broke bottles and glasses and plates.

"Yeah. Just need some time," she told him. He brought her in for a hug and took in her scent. She really just needed someone there and he was going to be there for her.

Sesshomaru put Tenseiga back on his belt and hugged Kaori tighter.

"Can we go somewhere? Everything here reminds me of him," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, sure," he told her.

She was already dressed somewhat warmly and Sesshomaru went upstairs to get dressed into the clothes he wore when he went to the past. Kaori followed him and watched him get changed. She just didn't want to be alone. He understood that and held her in his arms while he travelled to the past. He decided it would be nice to take her to some close friends and kept her in the village. She talked to some friends while he checked up on Rin and Jaken. While he stayed in Kaori's time, Rin and Jaken would spend their time in the village. Jaken hated that he would miss out on all the fun that would happen in the future, but when Sesshomaru helped Kaori into the village, he was happy he didn't follow.

Jaken knew not to make one comment this time, seeing that Kaori was upset, causing Sesshomaru to be upset. If he made one wrong comment, he would be absolutely a goner. Rin sat in the corner pulling at petals of flowers that she had kept over the winter. She was overjoyed when Sesshomaru returned, but he didn't look joyful or angry. To Rin, he looked sad, but Jaken opened his mouth and said Sesshomaru did not have any feelings. He was just glad Sesshomaru was preoccupied with Kaori and didn't catch it.

Rin gave Kaori some roses and hoped she felt better. Kaori thanked Rin, but later cried into Sesshomaru shoulder. She cried most of the day and it was mostly while Sesshomaru was with her. Rin thought maybe something Sesshomaru did made her sad, but Jaken told her that Sesshomaru loved Kaori and would not make Kaori sad. That was a good comment and Sesshomaru did nothing but rub Kaori's back.

Near nightfall, Sesshomaru told Kaori he was going out to get something to eat. She was fine with that, just as long as she wasn't alone. Jaken and Rin weren't the best of company compared to Sesshomaru, but it was still nice to have someone around.

"Lady Kaori, why do you cry?" Rin asked.

"Rin, don't be nosey!" Jaken yelled.

"It's ok, Jaken. My daddy died yesterday," Kaori said.

"My mommy and daddy died on the same day. I had no one until Lord Sesshomaru came around," Rin said. "You're lucky to have Lord Sesshomaru and your mommy."

"Rin, thank you," Kaori said, ruffling her hair.

"What for?" Rin asked.

"You're always positive," Kaori complimented.

"Oh, boo hoo. You both lost your parents. My parents have been dead for quiet some time," Jaken sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back with his eyes closed. "You don't see me upset about them."

Jaken opened his eyes to sobbing and "shh"ing. Sesshomaru had returned and was trying to calm Kaori down. Jaken saw that Sesshomaru was glaring at him.

"My lord, I really-" Jaken started.

"Master Jaken, be quiet before you regret it," Rin said, crawling into her furs to sleep.

Jaken was silent, but he already knew he had said too much. Just from the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, he knew that Sesshomaru had heard what Jaken had said about their parents. With the fact that it made Kaori cry again didn't make matters any better.

Kaori fell asleep later that night, but Sesshomaru made no attack. It made Jaken that more scared. Kaori cried in her sleep as well, but it was more tears than sobs. The sobs broke Sesshomaru's heart, but she had to go through it. It was part of life. He had to go through it as well with his father.

The next day, Kaori was feeling a lot better and even wanted to do some travelling. Sesshomaru wasn't sure she was ready, but she was nearly pulling him out of the hut.

"Come on! Let's go have some fun!" Kaori told him, pulling at his sleeve. He wanted to make an excuse so they could stay one more day, just to make sure she was all right, but he had nothing. He just barely got her bag and followed her outside.

"So, where are you planning on going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. You know everywhere in Japan, as you said a year ago. Where's a romantic, quiet, secret place that's beautiful?" Kaori asked.

He had the perfect place in mind. He gathered her in his arms and headed north. She always went east or west, but never north. She sighed as she enjoyed the scenery.

He landed almost immediately in a place that made Kaori gasp. She was lowered to the ground and she was in awe at the place. A huge waterfall was in front of her that led to a hot spring. A bed of beautiful daisies were to the side and trees and bushes kept the place hidden.

"This is magnificent!" Kaori exclaimed. She turned and saw Sesshomaru rubbing her hand. This is the place he had stayed when his father was killed. He had since redone the cave that was located behind the waterfall and cleaned up the glass, but that was many years ago. He hadn't returned since his father's death of fear that it would resurface the memory.

"We'll stay here for a while, if you want to," he told her, leading her to the waterfall. She was curious to why Sesshomaru would want to walk through a waterfall unless he wanted to get wet. "We'll being staying in the cave behind here."

Kaori smiled and Sesshomaru showed her a small passage that allowed them to stay dry while passing through to the cave. She looked around the cave and found it somewhat homely. She found one set of furs to the side and smiled. Guess they were sharing a bed while they stayed there.

"Make yourself at home... To an extent," he told her, walking ahead of her.

"May I go out and gather some flowers?" Kaori asked.

"Why would you want to get flowers?" Sesshomaru asked, looked at her while he got a box out from under a wooden table. He regretted it instantly. "Do as you wish."

Kaori tried to get through the small passage, but failed miserably. She sighed and shook her hair a little bit while heading over to the bed of daisies. She found beautiful yellow and white ones and sniffed them in. They were her favourite flowers, unless they were blood red ones. It was rumoured they killed anyone who picked them in a day. She touched the petal of one and smiled at how silky it was. She decided not to pick any and rested under a tree. She let a few tears fall at the thought of her father.

A man hid in the bushes, watching her. He had saw her at the flowers and caught an instant attraction to her. He finally got the courage to walk up to her when someone called out a name. The woman (Kaori) looked to the source of the sound and smiled, standing up and hurrying that way. The man sighed and headed back to his village. It wouldn't be wise to be staying out in the forest after dark.

Kaori went running towards Sesshomaru who was calling out her name.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked.

"There was someone nearby. I don't want you to wander too far, understood?" He asked. She nodded and took his arm as he took her back to the cave. Kaori found some armour laid out in the middle of the cave.

"What's this for?" Kaori asked.

"I was just looking through to see if anything was missing," he told her, kneeling down to inspect it. Kaori followed next to him.

"Is anything?" Kaori asked.

"Not that I can see," he told her, gathering the armour and putting it back into the box. "Now, did you get any flowers?"

"No. I didn't want to pick them and ruin them," Kaori said, leaning back onto her hands.

"I see. What should we do then? There isn't much to do around here unless demons are foolish enough to come near here," he told her.

Kaori smiled and lightly raised Sesshomaru's sleeve. She ran her fingertips down his arm slowly and delicately.

"I have ideas," she said.

"I'd like to hear them," he told her.

"Well, we could train," Kaori said while her hand touched Sesshomaru's wrist. It stopped to rest on his hand. "Or what you like to do the most."

"Attack Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori laughed and moved to sit behind him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She wrapped her hands around his waist and rested her hands on his sash.

"No, you can do that without me. But what can't you do without me?" Kaori asked.

Sesshomaru smiled and allowed her to have her fun with him. He barely had to move most of that night, but had to in the morning. He sat up, exposing Kaori. He smelt a human that had come closer than normal. He dressed quickly and wrapped Kaori in some furs to keep her warm. He left the cave just as Kaori awoke. She smiled, but frowned when she saw she was alone. She saw the waterfall and thought a quick wash would be good. She didn't care to dress, but stood under the waterfall with her face up to it. She kept her eyes closed as the power of the waterfall cleaned off her face and body. She sensed a familiar demon nearby and turned to see where he was coming from. Once his face was shown, she saw he was glaring at her.

"What's your problem?" Kaori asked. She saw him draw his sword slowly. And then disappeared and appeared in front of her.

"I must kill you for such a foolish act," Sesshomaru said, raising Tokijin.

"Bathing?" Kaori asked.

"Not you. Him," Sesshomaru said. Kaori looked behind her and saw a man directly behind her. Kaori shrieked and latched onto Sesshomaru's wet shirt.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaori asked, trying her best to keep covered with no clothing.

"Yenkin, at your service," the man said, bowing lowly.

"You-" Sesshomaru started, but Kaori held up a hand. She was fascinated that he would bow so lowly to her. Sesshomaru never did that. He was always too proud.

"It's so nice of you to bow, but I'm not royalty," Kaori said, turning slightly. She saw him look up and look straight at her chest. She turned almost immediately to cover herself. "Let him off with a warning this time. Let him go without any scars."

"Excuse me!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kaori patted his chest and carefully entered the cave to get dressed. The kimono got wet because she didn't dry off, but she was sure it wouldn't go see-through.

The man bowed again before giving Sesshomaru a smiled and walking away. Sesshomaru glared at the man and then at Kaori.

"Why would you let him off? He saw you unclothed," He growled at her.

"You see me all the time," she told him, making the furs presentable.

"That's not the issue, Kaori," he told her. "I should have killed him where he stood."

"But you didn't and I thank you. Now go fetch me some food. I'm starving," Kaori said. Her stomach turned. "Maybe just some berries."

"Get it yourself. I'm going out!" Sesshomaru growled and walked through the waterfall.

Kaori got a bag and went out to pick some berries.

Kaori returned after dark to find Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the cave, looking at the passageway she was coming up. He gave her his hand and helped her up. He took the bag and started cooking for something to eat.

"You just got berries?" Sesshomaru asked, looking through the bag.

"Yeah," Kaori said dully, looking at the waterfall.

He looked up at her. She didn't seem mad at him anymore, but she wasn't normal. He sat back and sighed. She was going to be sharing her feelings again.

"A problem?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, not really. Just something has had me wondering," Kaori said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, I was passing by a village nearby and saw a family playing in the water and was wondering what you thought of kids," Kaori said slowly and quietly.

"I'm not fond of them. I've had to raise Rin on my own for a few years. But if you mean with us, I haven't thought of it," he told her.

"Me neither. But there is a slight possibility that I could be... maybe?" Kaori asked, sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"We will talk about this later. Any ways, when you have to raise them from babies, all they do is cry," he told her, going through the berries. "It can become a nuisance."

"Dear, I'm hungry," Kaori said, holding onto his arm.

"I know. But there isn't much to-" he felt a delicate finger touch his lips.

"Not for food, dummy," Kaori said, leaning back on her hands.

"I really wonder how you can do this so often," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"I guess I just have good stamina," Kaori said. She smiled and he laid her down softly on the pile of furs. Another night well spent.


	29. Shocking, and I Mean Shocking, News

Chapter 29: Shocking, and I Mean Shocking, News.

Kaori and Sesshomaru decided to head back to Kaori's time. A few days after they had arrived, Kaori started feeling very sick She would often have to bolt out of the cave suddenly. He eventually gave up on trying to keep her there. She insisted to return back home and rest, in case she was ill. He agreed and took her back to her time. At the moment, Kaori was bent over the toilet.

"I think you should see what is making you ill," he told her.

"I'll make an-" Kaori stopped and barfed. Wiping her mouth off, she finished, "- appointment."

"I'll go with you," he told her.

"Why don't you go check on Rin? I mean, it has been a long while since you've seen her," Kaori said, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Two weeks isn't long, compared to a couple of months," he told her, kneeling next to her and rubbing her back.

"I've told you to return. Wonder if it's contagious? You and I might be fighting for the bathroom in a few days," Kaori told him and barfing. Sesshomaru waited until she was finished.

"If it was contagious, I would already have gotten it. Plus, demons don't get sick," he told her.

"Just like they don't sleep and eat human food," she said with sarcasm.

He sighed and stood.

"I'll make the appointment for you, since you're in no mood to be talking on the phone," he told her.

"Just Get Me The Damn Phone!" Kaori yelled. He nearly jumped and got the phone in a rush. He hated these mood swings she was getting.

"Hello? Dr. Jun. It's Uzuha Kaori. I need to make an appointment for sometime soon," Kaori said on the phone. "Today? Really? That's great. I'll be down as soon as possible."

Kaori hung up the phone and got dressed. One more trip to the bathroom before she left to the doctor's. She explained the situation to Sesshomaru and quickly hopped onto the bus. She kept having to stop the urges to barf, and did very well.

Once she arrived, they asked for her blood and urine to run some tests. She agreed and was now lying down on a couch in the doctor's office. It helped to calm her and keep her stomach from flipping. Dr. Jun walked in and closed the door. Kaori attempted to sit up, but Dr. Jun just motioned her to stay lying down. She sat in her desk and brought out a files with many papers inside.

"Well, Kaori, this is more extraordinary than the first time we tested your mother's blood," Dr. Jun said, flipping through the papers.

"So, what do I have?" Kaori asked.

"Nothing. You're perfectly healthy," Dr. Jun said, closing the file.

"That doesn't make sense. I've been throwing up for the past week or so," Kaori said, sitting up. It felt odd talking while lying down.

"Yes. Kaori, are you seeing anyone?" Dr. Jun asked.

"I'm married," Kaori said.

"Well, that might be good news," Dr. Jun said. "Is he out of the ordinary as well?"

"He's a demon," Kaori said, holding her stomach. It was doing belly flips. She hated not knowing the great news to why she was getting sick. If she was perfectly healthy, why was she throwing up?

"Well, I tested your blood and there seems to be a strong boost in it. Your urine is also very, how do I say this... different. Kaori, you're, um, pregnant," Dr. Jun said. Kaori would have fallen to the floor if she was standing up. Pregnant? How could this be? Well, she knew _how_, but why so soon?

Kaori leaned back into the chair and stared at the floor.

"Kaori, are you all right?" Dr. Jun asked.

"I will be," Kaori said, trying to stand. Her knees declined her request and she fell back into the couch.

"We'll call you a cab, if you wish," Dr. Jun said, helping Kaori up.

"I would greatly appreciate it," Kaori said, Her knees finally started working properly and she was walking on her own. The cab arrived and Kaori sat in the backseat.

"Where, young lady?" The cabdriver asked.

"My house. The shrine house," Kaori said.

"On our way," the cab driver said and they started out. Kaori kept silent while he drove. How would Sesshomaru react to the news? Will he freak and leave her? That was her worst nightmare. He had called kids a nuisance.

She arrived almost immediately, to her point of view. Actually, the cabdriver had taken a long way around and had even gotten caught in traffic. Kaori was about to pay the driver, but her waved his hand at her and said it was on him. She smiled and thanked him greatly. She got to her house and stuttered at the door. What was she supposed to say when Sesshomaru asked what she had? Was she going to lie to him for a long time?

She eventually got enough courage to open the door and close it behind her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori called out. Her voice cracked and was almost as quiet as a squeak. Even though, if Sesshomaru was around, he would have heard it. She sighed with relief when he wasn't seen coming from anywhere towards her.

Kaori went to the kitchen to find a note.

_I took you up on your offer and have returned to take care of Jaken and Rin for a day or so. Be back almost immediately or as soon as possible. Kisses and hugs. _

_Sesshomaru Uzuha. _

Kaori smiled and tossed the note into the wastebasket. She missed and had to go all the way around the counter to pick it up and put it into the wastebasket. She sighed and sat on the couch. At the moment, she had no urgent need to rush to the washroom. It didn't last long. She rushed from the couch to the bathroom and stayed most of the night in there.

Sesshomaru kept looking the way to the well while Rin sang some songs to Jaken and him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you listening?" Rin asked halfway through a song. Jaken sighed and removed his hands from his ears.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, looking at her. He had been listening, but unlike Jaken, he could turn down the volume he heard.

"Well, let me continue!" Rin said, starting her song up again. Jaken sighed and covered his ears again. Sesshomaru winced slightly before he turned down the volume of Rin's voice. He looked back at the direction of the well again.

"My lord, I ask of one favour," Jaken said. Sesshomaru didn't turn to face Jaken. "My lord?"

"Ask me no favours until I punish you for making Kaori cry," he told Jaken, not facing him once. He kept looking in one direction. "I am returning to Kaori."

Jaken fell backwards as he fainted. Rin frowned but smiled as the villagers came out of their huts to relax. She hurried out of the hut in front of Sesshomaru. He headed back to Kaori's time.

When he leaped out of the well, he first noticed all the lights were out. He wondered if she was in bed and if it was that late, but the moon wasn't high enough yet. He entered the house quietly and walked upstairs. He noticed the bathroom light was on underneath the door and opened it to find Kaori resting her head on the toilet seat. He found her eyes closed and carefully carried her to bed. She must have been exhausted. He covered her up and left.

Kaori woke up and found herself in her bed. She bolted out of her room and into Sesshomaru.

"Uh, Sesshomaru. You're... back," Kaori said, keeping her head down. Was he going to ask about her appointment the day before?

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, not really," Kaori said, walking down the steps. Sesshomaru followed.

"Did you find out why you were being sick?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, yes," Kaori said, sitting on the couch. She flipped the TV on, but a clawed hand shut it off. He sat next to her and rested an arm on the couch.

"And?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Stomach flu. Should die down in a couple of months," Kaori told him.

"Months?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrows raised. "That is long. Any medicine?"

"No. She just told me to have lots of rest," Kaori said. She had lied through her teeth and he never noticed a thing.

"I see. Up," he said. She didn't have the time to ask. She was in her bed before she knew it.

"What is your problem?" Kaori asked.

"You need to rest. I'll bring some toast up for you," he told her exiting the room. It took Kaori a few moments to process the information.

"You don't know how to!" Kaori yelled.

"I'll learn," he said. Kaori instantly leaped from her bed. The toaster was a family item. If he broke it, she would be in trouble. She was stopped with a stiff arm on her shoulder as she exited her bedroom.

"I'm not letting you cook! You don't even know how to use the stove!" Kaori complained.

"I'll learn while you sleep," he told her, pushing her back into her room.

"The toaster has been in my family for generations! I'm not letting you use it!" Kaori yelled as she dug her heels into the carpet. It kept her stay still. Until Sesshomaru picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Either you get into bed or be punished," he told her, a claw on her thigh.

"Is that a threat or promise?" Kaori asked. She yelped as he smacked her bottom.

"You're sleeping," he told her, entering the room.

"May I at least use the bathroom first?" Kaori asked. He dropped her to her feet and she bolted to the bathroom. When he threw her over his shoulder, it had rattled her stomach. He walked calmly to the doorframe of the bathroom and coolly watched her barf. She cleaned up a little bit and his eyes went wide as she embraced him. He stuttered, but wrapped his arms around her.

"Is there a problem?" Sesshomaru asked. He heard sobs and felt wetness on his shoulder and assumed she was crying. But why?

The sobs slowed to sniffles and she pulled away slightly. She looked up to him and blinked some straying tears away.

"No, nothing's wrong," Kaori said as more tears fell. "I just hate..."

"Kaori, you need sleep," he told her walking away.

"You don't care!" Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru felt electricity hit his back and send him flying towards the parents' bedroom. He hit the door and nearly went through.

"What was that for?" Sesshomaru yelled. She slammed her bedroom door closed as he finished his question.

He growled behind her door before he went back to the past. Let her be angry at him. He wasn't going to be anywhere near it.

Kaori cried into her pillow. Why was she acting so strangely? Mood swings always effected her worst than normal humans. She sighed as darkness clouded all thoughts. Sleep sounded like a good idea now.

Sesshomaru nearly trashed the forest. Why was she mad at him? All he did was hug her and tell her to get into bed. He took down a tree, startling villagers in Kaori's village. One brave villager came to see what was all the noise and destruction. They found Sesshomaru and knew they must have gotten into another fight.

Rin and Jaken came running into the forest during the night.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Both called out to him.

Sesshomaru looked at the bushes to see them come into view.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said cooler than expected.

"Where is lady Kaori?" Jaken asked. He got a glare, but Rin assured that Jaken was not planning on making her cry again.

"We wanted to play with her," Rin pouted.

"Sure, I'll play. What game?" Kaori asked, coming out of the shadows. Sesshomaru looked at her. She seemed to have calmed down and cleaned up enough to come to the past.

"Tag. You're It!" Rin said, tapping Jaken's shoulder.

"I do not play games as insolent as that," Jaken said. He saw Sesshomaru glaring at him and crept after Rin with a nervous smiled on his face. Kaori was going to follow, but Sesshomaru caught her arm.

"We will talk after this game," he told her. She nodded and ran after them. Sesshomaru heard laughter in the distance. If only he had the spirit to play. Kaori came out of the bushes and tapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder.

"You're It," she said. She smiled and ran into the bushes. He raised an eyebrow, but followed, tapping her shoulder before using his demonic speed to outrun her. "Hey, no demonic speed!"

She saw a smirk before he disappeared into super speed. She caught up with the kids and was playing with them. Sesshomaru got touched rarely until Kaori pinned him down with her legs after finding him.

"No fair," she complained. "Cheater."

"I remember that over a year ago," he said, pushing her off. "It."

Her eyes went wide as she chased after him. It turned out lasting until morning when Rin suddenly collapsed.

"I'm tired," Rin sighed, her eyes nearly closed. Kaori carried Rin with one hand back to the village and let her rest on some furs. Jaken flopped onto Kaori's, who Sesshomaru criticized about. Kaori shooed him and told him it was all right. He could always be her bedding. He smirked and allowed her to rest in his arms. She fell asleep shortly afterwards along with Sesshomaru.

Kaori's movement awakened Sesshomaru. She squirmed out of his grasp and bolted out of the hut. She hurried to some bushes and barfed. Cleaning up at the river, she reminded herself why she truly returned to the past. She wanted to speak to Kaeda about pregnancies. If she had any advice for women who were expecting half-demons, she would greatly appreciate it.

Sesshomaru followed Kaori to the river and held a hand on her shoulder while he kneeled behind her.

"Why did you come here? You are ill and need to rest," he told her.

"And how am I supposed to do anything stuck in my house?" Kaori asked, looking behind her at him. "Plus, I got lonely."

"I could have returned, if you wanted. Or invited your mother over," he told her.

Kaori tilted her head down and away from Sesshomaru. "She's still... upset about everything with... my... dad," Kaori said, stuttering while trying to keep tears from falling. "She invited me over to go through his stuff in a week."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I think it would be better if it's just my mom and me," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"Understood," Sesshomaru said. "Now, why are you here?"

"I told you. I got lonely," Kaori said.

"Well, I'll return with you back to your house," he told her. "If that's the case."

"Well, I don't have to be back until next week, so let's go somewhere. I just want to be somewhere where I have good memories," Kaori said. She hoped he would say the Goshinboku tree.

Sesshomaru sighed. Where was a place that held good memories? Not the caves, here at the village, at her house... Maybe the Goshinboku tree?

"We'll go to the Goshinboku tree," he told her. "If you truly want to. I really don't want to be having to stop for you every five minutes."

"It's died down to maybe once a day," Kaori told him. "Don't overreact, anyways."

He returned to Kaori's hut to get her backpack and Kaori cooled her wrists down. She was so happy he said the Goshinboku tree. Everything just might work out as planned. If she was lucky.

Sesshomaru and Kaori were oddly expected at Kaeda's village. Some huts were free for them to stay at and it wasn't Inuyasha's. The first night, Kaori warned Sesshomaru she might get up in the middle of the night and bolt out of the hut. She didn't want to wake up him if she did and they slept in different beds. Kaori found Sesshomaru's breathing evened out and snuck out of the hut to find Kaeda. This might be a great time to talk to her.

She found the old priestess's hut and had to wake her up.

"Lady Kaeda, sorry that it is so late, but I would like to chat with you," Kaori told Kaeda. Kaeda nodded and got a small fire up to keep them both warm.

"What is the problem, child?" Kaeda asked.

"Uh, just that. I'm pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. I just don't know how to deal with it," Kaori told Kaeda in a very light whisper.

"Does he know?" Kaeda asked. Kaori shook her head no. "That is a problem."

"I know. We had a small chat about kids and the way he portrayed it was that he didn't want children," Kaori said.

"Well, the first thing ye need to do is tell him before he finds out from anyone else. That will be very bad. Also, don't dump it on him. From experience, he does not like sudden news. Flow it into something," Kaeda advised. Kaori nodded. "Also, do not start getting materials for a child until later. I have watched women get ready for the child and lose it in their first week. And get help from Sesshomaru. He will want to be part of this child's life. But it is important ye tell him about the child as soon as possible."

"Yes, Kaeda. I know. I'm just... afraid," Kaori admitted.

"Since this child will most likely be a half-demon, take this," Kaeda said, giving Kaori a bottle off of a shelf in the hut. "Mothers expecting a child with any demon blood need this for the demon to have the claws and fangs. Full demons hate the taste and so do half-demons, but humans do not detest it as much."

Kaori flipped the top off and sniffed. It smelt disgusting.

"You do not have any demon blood," Kaeda said. "Why do you dislike the smell?"

"Maybe it's like me liking the demon food I tried once. I really don't know, but I thank you for this," Kaori said. She sensed Sesshomaru coming close and put the top back on the bottle.

The door of the hut opened and Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing in this hut?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kaeda here was giving me something for the illness I have. It should help ease down my barfing," Kaori told Sesshomaru. He grabbed Kaori arm and pulled her to her feet and next to him.

"Next time, tell me," he told her, walking out with her wrist in his hand.

Kaori held the bottle in the other hand and put it in her backpack when she got to their hut.

"If you wanted something to help with your illness, you could have asked me," he told her, sitting against the wall, watching Kaori put the bottle in her backpack. "Plus, that smells disgusting."

Kaori laughed and turned to him.

"Kaeda said demons wouldn't like the smell, but it will make me feel better. You trust me, right?" Kaori said, sitting next to him.

"Of course, but I don't trust that priestess," Sesshomaru said.

"Just trust me. It will make me feel better," Kaori said.

"Fine," he told her. "Now can I trust you'll stay in the hut now?"

"Yep," Kaori said. As soon as she said it, she bolted out of the hut. He sighed as a disgusting smell hit his nose and heard Kaori barfing. He hated that she was ill.

Kaori re-entered the hut and sat next to Sesshomaru, laying her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed almost immediately and fell asleep. Sesshomaru found she was fast asleep before he knew it. He smiled and followed her into sleep.


	30. Rain and Rivers

Chapter 30: Rain and Rivers

Kaori woke up and was given a quick kiss on the cheek before she was told the get dressed. Her "pillow" disappeared and was suddenly awakened when her head hit the floor.

"Huh? Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked, sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Clumsy girl," she heard him sigh before he left the hut. Kaori glared at the door before she got her clothes out. She was halfway through dressing when she heard someone open the door of the hut. Out of instinct, she grabbed her jewellery box and threw it at the intruder. It turned out to be her husband who glared at her as she box fell to the floor after impacting with his head.

"Sesshomaru, I am so sorry!" Kaori, dropping to the floor and picking up the jewellery that fell out.

"It was an instinct," he told her, helping with gathering the fallen jewellery. He didn't find her locket in any of the jewellery and wondered where it went. "Where is your locket?"

"I'm wearing it," Kaori said. She had a top on, but nothing on the bottom. Her eyes went wide and quickly finished dressing. Sesshomaru put the jewellery back in the box and into her backpack as she finished.

"Do you wish to go to the tree today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sure. It looks like a beautiful day, though I thought I heard yesterday it was supposed to rain today," Kaori said, putting her dirty clothes into her backpack. She brought a compact umbrella out just in case it started raining. She didn't want to bring the entire bag with her, so she zipped up the pockets and went outside.

A nice breeze blew by and Kaori took a deep breath of fresh air. She really hoped it wouldn't rain. Sesshomaru started walking towards the tree and Kaori followed almost immediately afterwards. They got to the tree and Sesshomaru leaped to a tree branch while Kaori stayed on the ground, looking up at the tree's beauty. Some snow lingered on some branches, but spring seemed to be arriving fairly quickly that year. A few blossoms were forming on the tree, but not as much as there would be in the spring. Or the day Sesshomaru proposed to her. She smiled up at him as he rested against the trunk of the tree on a branch. His arms were crossed in front of his chest with his eyes closed. His fluffy boa was flying in the wind, but not too much. Kaori felt a droplet on her arm and looked up. Surprisingly, dark clouds rolling in were ruining the sunny day. Kaori got the umbrella up in time for the downpour. Sesshomaru was nearly drowned by the sudden rush of water on him and saw Kaori was dry under an odd item.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Umbrella," Kaori told him.

"It keeps you dry, huh?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah," Kaori said. A whip of lightning was seen in the distance and large boom of thunder. Kaori jumped at the thunder, but regained a calm pose lifting the umbrella over Sesshomaru head. "Let's head back."

Sesshomaru moved out of the protection of the umbrella and walked ahead. Kaori rolled her eyes. One of these days, his honour would get him in trouble. His hair was nearly sticking to his body while Kaori's feet were only getting wet.

They were crossing a river that was near the village, when Kaori looked up the river. She could have sworn she heard something crack. Sesshomaru also stopped and looked up the river. Another crack was heard, louder this time.

"I think something's going on up there," Kaori said.

"Nothing that concerns us," Sesshomaru said, continuing to walk. Kaori took one step and a huge crack was heard and her foot fell into a hole now in the bridge. She was shocked. It wasn't a bridge they were crossing on. It was a dam. And it was breaking!

Sesshomaru turned to find Kaori's foot stuck in the dam. He got her hand and helped her out of the hole. She thanked him, but her umbrella was lost into the river. She smiled until they both heard a long, loud crack and Kaori saw between them the dam was breaking. Her grip accidentally loosened and the dam broke. She fell into the water as Sesshomaru tried to catch her hand or arm. He failed to catch her and was about to go after her until the entire dam broke, sending him into the strong current. He got to land almost immediately with his strength, but he was worried about Kaori. If she wasn't as strong as him, she most likely fall over the waterfall down the river or drown, neither he wanted.

As he finally found somewhere safe from the raging waters, he collapsed. Just fighting the current to get to land had taken a lot out of him. As his world went black, he silently knew Kaori wouldn't be fine.

Kaori tried to find the current, but she wasn't strong enough. She was being pushed down river until she felt a hand grab her wrist. She was nearly blacking out and as soon as she was laid on the ground, she blacked out. Her saviour's eyes went wide, but he carried her to his hut near the mountains. Poor girl was drenched and cold. The saviour laid her on furs and started a fire while her stripped her of her wet clothes and hung them out to dry. She wore odd under garments, but they were not wet, so he did not remove them. He just hoped the poor girl would survive. He wanted information of Sesshomaru when she awoke.


	31. Poison Master's Brother?

Chapter 31: Poison Master's Brother?

Sesshomaru woke up in the same place he passed out in. Hoping to find out that day was a nightmare, he looked around him. There was no Kaori. And he wasn't in a hut at all. It wasn't a dream. He had let Kaori drift downstream and did nothing. He leapt to his feet and startled a curious Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, you've awaken!" Kagome said.

"You!" Sesshomaru hissed. His claws extended and droplets of poison showed on each.

"Calm down. I was just wondering if you were all right. We found you passed out here. What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We?" Sesshomaru asked. He saw three pairs of eyes in the woods.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo and I," Kagome said.

"What about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Does he not care about his older brother?"

"He's not around. He seems to have disappeared while hunting, but we have been looking for you. Have you seen him recently?" Kagome asked.

"No," Sesshomaru answered and turned from Kagome. "And I don't exactly care. I have other things to do than talk to Inuyasha's wench."

Kagome glared at him for that comment, but Miroku spoke up.

"He has been missing for a month and was wondering if maybe you had killed him or heard what had happened to him. And where is Kaori?" Miroku asked.

"You have not seen her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No," Sango said. "Did you get into another fight?"

Sesshomaru bolted out of there. If they didn't see her, she might be in great danger. And it would be all his fault. He jumped tree to tree, looking for any scent of Kaori. But all he could smell was a recent storm and wet grass. He tripped on a branch, but didn't catch himself as he fell. His skull impacted with the ground, but didn't knock him out. 

'Kaori's lost somewhere out there and it's all my fault. I didn't catch her. I didn't swim after her. I cared about only my life and getting myself out of the water. What kind of husband am I?' Sesshomaru thought hitting his fist against the ground after every sentence. He felt so guilty, it was unimaginable. He kneeled on the ground, his head against the ground. His fist was clenched, nearly cutting himself with his own claws.

Kaori woke up in a cave. She sat up, slightly dizzy. The entrance was open and she saw a clear day. No one was around her, but it looked like someone was living in the cave she was in. Just it wasn't her. Twigs that had their bark scraped off were in a pile off to the side and ashes were in the middle of the cave. Two piles of brown furs were in the room and Kaori was laying on one of them. She removed the furs covering her up and saw only her underwear was on. Covering herself up again, she looked around for her clothes. If she found out Sesshomaru stripped her without her acknowledgement, he was dead. She found her clothes in a corner and put them on quickly. They were damp, but it was better than nothing.

"I see you've awakened," a man said. Kaori looked at the entrance of the cave and found a man holding a pile of fresh sticks.

"Who are you?" Kaori asked.

"Yenkin, my lady," the man said. He put the twigs down and bowed.

"You were at the cave... with me and Sesshomaru," Kaori said dully. She felt drowsy. Might have been because she was fighting the current the day before.

"Yes, my lady," Yenkin said. He sat next to Kaori and brought a cup that was next to him. "You must be tired and thirsty. Have this. It should help with any of the water in your lungs."

Kaori nodded and took a sip of the drink. It didn't taste bad. She took another and lost feeling in her hands. The cup fell, but Yenkin caught it. Kaori looked at him, but her body was immovable. Her lips were parted slightly and Yenkin poured the rest of the drink down her throat. She couldn't cough it up and her body automatically swallowed it. Her eyes closed and she felt herself falling, but Yenkin caught her.

"Take a long rest. Sesshomaru won't be here for a long time," Yenkin told her, laying her down on the furs. Kaori couldn't open her eyes or move, but she wasn't tired. She tried to scream or yell, but her voice was not working.

She forced her eyes open with trouble and saw Yenkin was stripping her again.

"Keep your eyes close, my lady. Everything will be over before you know it," Yenkin told her. Her clothes were removed, but he left her underwear where it was. Her eyes closed again and she fell asleep again.

Sesshomaru gave up being guilty and was more determined than ever. He started jumping trees, looking for any sign of Kaori.

Near the beginning of the waterfall, he found Kaori's umbrella caught in a low branch hanging over the river. He removed it and caught Kaori's scent on the shore near there. Well, at least she didn't go over. Sesshomaru started traveling in land, but her scent just disappeared in the middle of no where. He looked around and sniffed, but it didn't have any of her scent. Nor the sweet one like a year ago at the well. He sat down and meditated. It would help him think better. What could make her scent disappear? Death, change of species, barrier... Barrier! He opened his eyes and stood. He placed his hands out in front of him and walked forward. He felt no resistance, confusing him even more. Suddenly, he smelt poison. Like Mukostu's. But that was a long time ago. And Sesshomaru was sure he killed the poison master. He walked through easily, lowering his hands to his sides. As soon as he did, an actual barrier showed up and shot Sesshomaru backwards. He landed on his feet with ease. So, there was a barrier?

Yenkin felt the intrusion and growled. Things were being sped up. He didn't even get his fun with Kaori yet! He quickly dressed Kaori and woke her up. Her eyes opened and saw the violet ones of Yenkin.

"Come, my lady. We will dance and be merry," Yenkin said, taking Kaori hands. She felt him, but she could not move still. She saw a small device at the side of the room sending poison gas into the cave. It was probably the thing making her paralysed.

She was twirled around the room, her hands being held by Yenkin.

"My beautiful lady, you are so lovely when you are dancing. I knew the day I met you, I wanted you to be my wife. But it seems you have already married, but I can at least enjoy you," Yenkin told her, pulling her close to his chest. He placed her hands around his neck and held her lower back. "My lady, is your name Kaori?"

Kaori just stared up at the man. She had spared his life at the cave and this is what she got. Yenkin laughed and looked down at her.

"I completely forgot you couldn't talk. One blink for yes, and two blinks for no," Yenkin said.

Kaori blinked once up at him and he smiled.

"My beautiful Kaori, you would have been a beautiful wife, but a demon took you before I could. I wanted to enjoy you as much as possible, but it seems I only get a kiss and then I must kill you," Yenkin told her. Her eyes went wide, but she couldn't push away or yell. She was stuck holding onto his neck, her face inches from his.

Outside of the barrier, Sesshomaru was trying to find out how to get through. He continuously fought with the Tokijin against the barrier, but he was only getting pushed backwards. Tokijin started acting up and was duller than usual and Sesshomaru put it away.

"Kaori, I wonder, are you safe?" Sesshomaru asked. Tenseiga pulsed and rattled and Sesshomaru drew the sword. "What is it, Tenseiga?"

Tenseiga rattled harder until it fell out of Sesshomaru's hand. It pulsed, even on the ground and Sesshomaru picked it up and held it with a tight grip. Using the Tenseiga, he sliced through the barrier and headed towards Kaori. Her scent was fresh and lively, so he knew she was close, and alive.

He showed up to find Kaori's arms around Yenkin's neck and he was holding Kaori. Kaori caught his eye, but did nothing.

"My beautiful Kaori, what is the matter? Why do you not wish to look at me?" Yenkin asked. "I promise your death will be as painless as possible, but you have been taken by a demon and there is no known cure for that."

Yenkin kissed Kaori and Kaori tried her best to struggle, but her body was still paralysed. She just stood there and had to let this man kiss her. She looked over at Sesshomaru and saw he wasn't moving. Must had been the poison.

It wasn't the poison. He knew that if he attacked now, Kaori might be injured as well. He stood there, his fists nearly shaking with anger. How dare this bastard kiss his wife!

Yenkin broke away and waved a hand in front of Kaori's mouth. Kaori got some released on her chest, but she didn't want to do anything that might jeopardize any plan Sesshomaru had.

"My beautiful Kaori, I will allow you to say your departing words. Please do not scream out or I will injure you and allow you to bleed out slowly, having a painful death," Yenkin told her.

"May I whisper it into your ear?" Kaori asked in a whisper.

Yenkin smiled and bent down next to her.

"Burn in hell!" Kaori yelled. Yenkin's ear rang from the loud noise and released Kaori. Kaori fell to the ground. He held his ear as he drew his sword.

"Bitch. I was going allow you to pass away nicely and have your soul go to heaven, but it seems that will not be happening," Yenkin said.

"Wait, can I explain?" Kaori asked, her eyes clenched.

"Try your best," Yenkin said.

"You see, I just wanted you to hear my voice at different volumes. I didn't exactly mean for you to burn in hell," Kaori said, her eyes still clenched.

"I guess I can except that, but you are too late, Sesshomaru. The poison just entered her system," Yenkin said, looking behind him. Sesshomaru was about to slice Yenkin in half and halted. Kaori gasped and her eyes were showing pure pain. Yenkin told the truth. "You are probably wondering why I wanted Kaori. One, she was a beautiful maiden I loved. But with her being your wife and mate was a bonus. You killed my brother, the only close relative of mine. And now you will suffer as I have for three years. He taught me all about poison and barriers. But I was rejected into the Seven Men Army. I still knew all the ways of Mukotsu and his poison. And I will allow you to watch your wife and mate die of poison. And from what I've heard from Inuyasha, you can't revive people who were killed by poison."

Yenkin was slashed in half as he finished his sentence. Kaori was still suffering by her eyes. Sesshomaru kneeled next to her and held her close.

"Kaori, stay strong," Sesshomaru told her.

"Get... us... out... of... here," Kaori stuttered. Sesshomaru was up and out almost immediately at her request. He got her near the river and held her close as her eyes clenched in pain. "Transform."

"Huh?" Sesshomaru asked. "At a time like this?"

"Human," Kaori whispered. Her eyes weren't clenching anymore and Sesshomaru started shaking Kaori.

"Kaori, come on, stay with me!" Sesshomaru told her. 'I want to give her, her last request. I want to be human.'

Kaori got the markings and sat up suddenly while she coughed. She coughed while she was bent over, but Sesshomaru was just happy she was all right. He embraced her while she coughed and she cried in his arms.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Kaori cried.

Sesshomaru was silent while he closed his eyes and embraced her. That was exactly what he was thinking.

"Sesshomaru-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I am so sorry Kaori. I never meant for you to fall into the river. And I should have caught you. And if I wasn't so selfish, this wouldn't have happened!" Sesshomaru said into her shoulder.

"Sesshomaru, it wasn't your fault. I was the one who slipped. I was the one who wasn't strong enough to fight the current. It was not your fault," Kaori said. She felt pain in her stomach and thought about her pregnancy. Would the poison effect the child? What about her near-to-death experience?

Kaori pulled away from Sesshomaru and held her stomach. She would have to find out soon.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We need to get back to my time as soon as possible," Kaori told him.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"There is something I need to tell you, but this isn't the place or time," Kaori said. Kaori smelt a scent close to Sesshomaru's and looked at where it was. Was it Inuyasha?

A grunt was heard and Sesshomaru looked towards it. Kaori stood and headed for it. It turned out to be Inuyasha who just fainted into a pile of mud. Kaori kneeled next to him while Sesshomaru stood next to her.

"Sesshomaru, can you go back to Kaeda's village and get my backpack?" Kaori asked. She saw her claws decreasing to human ones.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said and flew out of there. Kaori got Inuyasha leaning against a tree and brushed some mud off of his face. She tapped his cheeks, but he didn't respond. She felt a pulse, so she knew he was still alive. But she didn't know for how much longer.

Sesshomaru returned with Kaori's backpack and Kaori pulled out a small pouch, her notebook falling out. Sesshomaru picked it up and held it while Kaori fed Inuyasha the antidote. He didn't exactly want Inuyasha to be healed completely, but he was going to be the only person to kill Inuyasha, not some poison master.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and found Kaori and Sesshomaru with him.

"Shit. I must be in hell," Inuyasha sighed.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha, but Kaori assured Inuyasha he was not dead.

"What happened to you? How did you end up near Yenkin?" Kaori asked.

"I'm not exactly poison-proof," Inuyasha said. "He poisoned me, paralysed me, then tied me up, waiting for Kagome to come for me."

"She was worried about you," Sesshomaru said.

"You talked to her?" Kaori and Inuyasha asked.

"When I awoke today, she was nearby," Sesshomaru said.

"If I found you touched her-" Inuyasha started, standing up, but was in too much pain and sat back down, "- you're dead."

"You can barely even back up that threat, let alone do it," Sesshomaru said. 

"Sesshomaru, shut up," Kaori told him. "Inuyasha, I'll help you find Kagome and your friends."

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice rang out. "Are you here?"

"Well, I guess they found you," Kaori said, scratching her head.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, embracing him. "I thought you were dead!"

"I thought so too," Inuyasha whispered. Kagome turned to Kaori, glaring at her.

"What did you to him? Did you take him hostage?" Kagome nearly spat.

"I saved his ass, girl. Why the hell-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru took her arm.

"We are leaving. Leave them to be," Sesshomaru said. He helped Kaori to her feet and got her back to river and walked upstream.

They got to Kaeda's village to gather anything they might have left behind. It turned out nothing was left behind and they headed to Kaori's village.

Sesshomaru had tucked the notebook into his shirt. He would ask Kaori later of it. She seemed very worried and would not make eye contact with him unless necessary. They got to the well, and Kaori was about to jump through when Sesshomaru caught her arm.

"Tell me Kaori. What are you not telling me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You mean what I said at the river?" Kaori asked. He nodded. She sighed and lowered her head. "It's hard to."

"How many times have I told you I will understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, Sesshomaru. It's the biggest secret I hold. I mean, only two people know," Kaori said. "And neither are my mother."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori sat at the edge of the well. Her eyes were to the ground.

"I was really hoping it was just something my doctor was kidding about, but she wasn't. And then with all the symptoms, I knew it was the truth. And I still don't know what I want to do," Kaori said, raising her gaze to the skies.

"What is it? Just tell me and get it over with. You know how much I hate when you hide things from me," he told her.

Kaori looked at him straight in the eye with tears nearly falling. "Sesshomaru, this is huge. I was just hoping I wouldn't have to tell you. And with you saying that stuff before, I didn't know what to do," Kaori said. Her gaze went back to the ground.

"This is huge," Sesshomaru finally got it. He kneeled in front of Kaori and held her hands. "Just tell me."

"I just have one question before I tell you. Did we get a crib in any of the gifts?" Kaori asked.

"Your mother said we did. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm... Pregnant," Kaori finally let out. Tears were still edging her eyes and she finally looked at him straight as she told him the news.

His eyes went wide as his mouth hung ajar.

"No illness?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No illness," Kaori told him.

"Then why were you dashing out all the time?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kaori laughed and looked at him. If she decided to keep it, it would be a long nine months. He had no clue about pregnant women.

"Symptoms," Kaori told him.

"But... How? I mean, I know _how_, but, I thought Queen Kaori couldn't have children and weren't we supposed to follow in their footsteps?" Sesshomaru said.

Kaori was blown back. She had completely forgotten about that.

"Maybe this means I'm not supposed to follow in her footsteps," Kaori suggested.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru said. He still held her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs. "So, when will you get large?"

Kaori laughed at him and sighed. He could be funny even when he didn't try.

"For a while now," Kaori said, smiling.

"I see. So, you'll blow up and then go back to normal?" Sesshomaru asked as they returned to the present.

"That's one way of saying it," Kaori said, eying him curiously.

"I see. This will be an experience for me," Sesshomaru said.

"Didn't you have to deal with Inuyasha's mother when she was pregnant?" Kaori asked, putting her backpack down.

"No, but my father did. He never complained, though. It couldn't be too hard, huh?" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, well maybe for you. I'm the one who has to give birth to it. And you're going to be there to hear me scream, understood?" Kaori told him. His eyes went wide and followed her upstairs and both changed into some more comfortable clothes.

"But I need to find out if the poison effected the child at all," Kaori told him, getting the phone. "Would you like to come to the doctor's with me?"

"Yes. I would like to know anything I can about what will be happening," Sesshomaru told her and waited until she was done the appointment before they started talking again.

"Well, the appointment is tomorrow at one in the afternoon," Kaori said, writing it on the calendar.

"What do they do at the doctor's?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Usually, with me and my mother, they run tests to find out if everything is doing just fine. My doctor knows about all of my family, even you," Kaori said. "She knows you're special, at least."

"I see. Is there anything I should know about you? How you will be acting over the next... How long does this last?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Nine months, but sometimes longer or shorter. Everyone is different," Kaori told him.

"Nine months," he repeated.

"And no more heats," Kaori said, smiling. She saw him frown at that. "What? You like smelling my blood?"

"Your scent is more exotic," he told her. "It smells good."

"Yeah, whatever," Kaori said, waving her hand at him as she passed him to go to the couch. He caught her wrist and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we still able to, um, 'interact?'" Sesshomaru asked, imitating an old friend of his father's.

"Yes, we can. Happy about that?" Kaori asked.

"Always," he told her, pushing her onto the couch. She laughed and sighed as he had his little bit of fun. At least he didn't react like she thought he would.


	32. Appointment

Chapter 32: Appointment

Kaori dressed and got ready for the appointment as Sesshomaru slept. It was only ten, but she usually thought ahead. She had her hair in pigtails that swung every time she walked. She was going through the gifts at the moment, looking at what had to do with babies. She found an assembly crib they would have to put together, some bottles and pacifiers, and some blankets for the crib. Kaori put them aside and looked at the other gifts. Toasters, microwaves, blenders. The usual. She was looking at the packages of blankets when Sesshomaru walked in and kneeled next to her.

"Looking at our gifts, huh?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a different package of blankets.

"Yeah," Kaori said. The blanket package reminded her of the blanket she used to have when she was a kid. Where did it go?

Kaori stood and hurried to her room, going through her closet. It had to be somewhere. He parents didn't throw out something that was so precious to her, would they?

She eventually had made a mess of her room, looking for the blanket, but didn't find it anywhere. Maybe they did throw it out.

Sesshomaru came in and pulled one pigtail.

"You look like a schoolgirl," he told her. "Maybe later I can be your teacher."

"I'm not in the mood," Kaori told him, walking out of the room. Sesshomaru released her pigtail and looked at her room. It was a mess. What exactly was she looking for?

He found Kaori cooking in the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen and watched her get a baking pan out and a bucket of something.

"What are you cooking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Cookies. Why?" Kaori asked.

"Just asking," Sesshomaru answered.

Kaori put the dough from the bucket onto the pan equally. She put it in the oven and sat at the table, waiting.

"What are cookies?" Sesshomaru asked when she sat down. Kaori laughed at how innocent he was acting.

"Sweets. Dough that sometimes has toppings on top, like chocolate chips. There's different kinds, as well," Kaori explained.

"What type are you cooking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Chocolate chip," Kaori answered.

"I see," Sesshomaru said, his head resting in his hands. Kaori was doing the same. There were a few hours to waste and neither knew what to do. Kaori decided to cook to waste the time, but you would need to wait for the cookies to cook, and she was an impatient person.

"So, what do you want to do? We have like hours of free time," Kaori said, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Where is the cat?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the floor for any sign of the cat.

"Mom took her for some company," Kaori answered. Her eyes were half closed. She was nearly bored out of her mind.

"So, what do you usually do while you wait for cookies to cook?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I usually talk on the phone, but what will you do?" Kaori asked.

"I'll find something to do," he told her, now only leaning his head on one hand.

"Well, if you do find something to preoccupy yourself, don't trash the house while your at it," Kaori told him, getting the phone.

"Do I ever trash the house?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A couple of times," Kaori told him.

"I'll train, if I really have to," Sesshomaru told her. He stood at the kitchen door, looking at Kaori while she dialled Yori's phone number and talked a little. She frowned and held the receiver with her palm.

"She wants to talk to you," Kaori mumbled, forcing the phone into Sesshomaru's chest. "Have fun."

Sesshomaru put the phone to his ear and it was nearly yelled off. He pulled the phone away, waiting until he couldn't hear Yori's voice from the distance. He returned the phone to his ear and listened to Yori ramble on about something or another that Sesshomaru didn't know. He returned to the kitchen table and rested his head against his free hand. Yori eventually mentioned Kaori's name and that put Sesshomaru into alert.

"What about Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, we've been best friends since we were kids," Yori said, calmly.

"Any stories of Kaori only you know?" Sesshomaru asked, a smirk forming. He heard Kaori training in the backyard. Oh, this was going to be good.

It was nearly the time for the appointment and Kaori returned from the backyard. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch, nearly laughing his head off. The phone was still in hand. He looked at Kaori from the corner of his eye and laughed out loud. Kaori stopped and knew something was going. Sesshomaru never burst out loud laughing. Kaori dabbed the towel around her neck to her forehead and sat next to Sesshomaru. He saw her and turned away.

"Really?" Sesshomaru whispered. Kaori caught it. "I can imagine that. Well, we should be going. Thank you Yori."

"What was so funny?" Kaori asked as he hit the end button on the phone.

"Nothing," Sesshomaru said, standing up. He couldn't look at her straight. His head was down and could see him smirking. Kaori raised his chin up and glared at him.

"Yori told you something about me, didn't she?" Kaori asked, her free hand on her hip.

He had a smirk that was forming into a smile.

"You have no idea," he told her.

"Tell me," she ordered.

"Something about a swimming suit, public pool and millions of boys," Sesshomaru hinted, walking backwards away from Kaori. Kaori held her chin with the hand that held Sesshomaru and thought. The memory came to her and her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"She told you that?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru was now on the other side of the couch.

"Yep," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Kaori yelled and ran after Sesshomaru.

"Only if you can catch me," Sesshomaru told her, walking backwards. He hit the stairs and didn't walk up and fell backwards. Kaori pinned him down with her legs, glaring at him.

"She is so dead," Kaori said. "Did she tell you anything else?"

"I can't say," Sesshomaru said, looking at the ceiling. Kaori grabbed his chin and pulled it so it was inches away from hers. If she was in a good mood, that would be good. But she was really pissed.

"Did she tell you anything else?" Kaori repeated.

Sesshomaru blurted everything Yori told him. Kaori was nearly shaking with anger. Her face was red from both anger and embarrassment.

"She is so dead," Kaori hissed, her fists clenching until her knuckles went white.

"Kaori, we'll be late for the appointment if we don't leave now," Sesshomaru told her. A bell was heard inside the kitchen and Kaori raised to take the cookies out of the oven. She left the tray on the kitchen table and got her coat and shoes on. Sesshomaru just got a spring coat Kaori recently got him and they left for the doctor's.

No one was waiting at the doctor's office. Kaori walked in and was shocked at how empty it was. Was she late or something? She didn't even see the doctor until she peeked her head around a corner and waved to Kaori. The doctor disappeared behind the corner again and Kaori and Sesshomaru sat in chairs while they waited. Sesshomaru removed his gloves and stuffed them into his jeans pocket. His hat that kept his silver up was removed, his hair falling over his shoulder and back. He hated hiding anything about himself, but in Kaori's world, he had to. Kaori removed her coat and hung both Sesshomaru's and hers on the coat hanger.

"Kaori, how have you been doing?" Dr. Jun asked, giving Kaori a hug. Sesshomaru kept a growl as low as possible, but Kaori heard it.

"Good. Dr. Jun, this is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is my doctor," Kaori told him. He put a hand out, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Dr. Jun shook his hand and gasped at the claws. Sesshomaru stuffed his hand back into the pocket once the handshake was over.

"Kaori, how about you come this way and we'll check on you and the child," Dr. Jun suggested. Kaori nodded and stood. Sesshomaru followed Kaori into the examination room. Kaori told him he couldn't come in until after they got samples and he sat outside of the door, waiting. The doctor nearly tripped over him while she left the room. Kaori sat on a bed and Sesshomaru sat in a chair off to the side, his hands constantly in his pockets.

"So, do you think the child's all right?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru, fidgeting with her fingers.

"Maybe," Sesshomaru told her.

"I want an answer, not just a maybe!" Kaori yelled.

"I don't know," He told her, looking up to her eyes.

"I didn't ask if you knew. I was asking for your opinion!" Kaori yelled.

"I think so," Sesshomaru said. "Happy now?"

"That's my line," Kaori mumbled, crossing her arms. Sesshomaru smirked and hid his eyes with his bangs as the doctor walked in.

"All right, here's the status. The child is fine, but it is progressing oddly. I would want you to come once every other week, but I really don't have any clue about half-demon births," Dr. Jun said, sitting in her chair.

"Well, there's a priestess I know who does. She gave me this for the child," Kaori said, passing the bottle to the doctor. Sesshomaru noticed it was slightly less than when he first saw it.

"I see. It looks like it contains some sort of herbs. I advise you to see this priestess as much as possible, or at least once every other week. Though, please try to come here in the later stages and have me take a look at you," Dr. Jun said, giving the bottle back to Kaori, who put it into her purse.

"Sesshomaru barely knows anything about pregnant women. Maybe he should come in a few times and you could tell him about some stuff that will be happening," Kaori said, speaking up for Sesshomaru.

"Well, what does he know?" Dr. Jun asked.

"You know, he is in the room," Sesshomaru growled. Kaori was ashamed at how rude Sesshomaru was being.

"Sesshomaru, behave," Kaori told him. Dr. Jun just laughed.

"Men are usually sceptical of me when they first meet me. But I'll gladly tell you anything you want to know about women during the next nine months, if you would like," Dr. Jun said. For the first time, Sesshomaru looked at Dr. Jun.

"If it will help," Sesshomaru said, lowering his gaze to the floor and shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, how about you come into my office and I'll tell you all about it. Kaori, how about you take a few drinks of that bottle and I'll have my assistant will run some tests to find out what it does to your system," Dr. Jun said, standing up. Sesshomaru stood, looking over at Kaori. He really was hoping Kaori would go with him.

"Can you wait a sec? I want to talk to Sesshomaru for a little while, all right?" Kaori asked. Dr. Jun nodded and left the room.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I really want you to be able to understand what's going on. I'm your wife and if you don't understand, it will be a long nine months for you. Give my doctor a chance and trust her. She is here to help," Kaori told him.

He nodded and left the room. The assistant came in and Kaori took a few sips of the drink. It tasted nastier than it smelt, but it was for the child. Sesshomaru sat in a chair and Dr. Jun was telling him all about the symptoms and how Kaori might act during the months. At the end, both just wanted to go home. Sesshomaru kept looking over his shoulder at the doctor as he left the room. Kaori was washing her mouth out and exited after Sesshomaru.

"May we go home? Now?" Sesshomaru asked, shaking his head, trying to take the images out of his mind that were on the posters Dr. Jun showed him.

"Please," Kaori said, the disgusting taste still lingering in her mouth. The tests seemed to find that the drink was helping the child and she was told to drink it once every day. She really didn't want to, but the child might be in danger if she didn't. The bottle was in her purse now, slightly less. She drove home, quiet the entire way. Sesshomaru still had the images in his mind and couldn't get them out of his head. All that was supposed to happen to Kaori? He couldn't imagine it. He looked at Kaori constantly, trying to imagine her giving birth to a child, but just couldn't. He sighed as they got home and Kaori bolted for the sink for a drink of water. Anything to get the taste out. Sesshomaru sat on the couch, watching some TV.

Kaori looked at the cookies. She always tossed the bad ones out and was doing that until Sesshomaru came over.

"You were loud. What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't keep the bad cookies," Kaori told him, throwing another one out. It was only a few tossed and Kaori put the rest into little baggies and put them in the fridge. Sesshomaru snuck one into his mouth and complimented they were good. "No sweets before supper."

"This child is going to hate you," Sesshomaru mumbled, brushing the crumbs off of his hands.

"Well, too bad," Kaori said, walking to her room. She put the bottle on the dresser and started cleaning up the room. Sesshomaru decided to train at that time. Kaori watched him train, sweating and shirtless. She rested her elbows on the windowsill, her head on her hands as she watched him. He finally caught her watching him and shook his head, going back to training. But now he knew Kaori was watching him and he just wanted to watch her. He eventually couldn't even hit the punching bag and grabbed the towel, going inside. He then looked up at the window and saw Kaori wasn't there.

He came inside and found the bathroom door ajar, the light on. Opening the door a crack, Kaori was over the toilet again. He sighed and left her to finish up. 

He changed into some loose clothing and relaxed on the couch, watching a few TV shows. He didn't understand half of them. Kaori came downstairs and stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. Sesshomaru glanced once at her before the TV show came back on and he finished watching the episode.

Kaori was trying to decide something for supper. Nothing much appealed to her, but hot dogs were an idea. Quick and simple. Kaori glanced back at Sesshomaru and he seemed preoccupied with the TV, so she didn't want to bother him. She got the wieners and buns out and started cooking them. It was fairly quick and Sesshomaru sat at the kitchen table, wondering what Kaori was cooking. Kaori brought the supper from the microwave to the table and sat down, her head in her hands. Sesshomaru just stared at the hot dogs, steam rising from them.

"Well, eat up," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru took one and inspected it. What kind of food was this?

"It's called a hot dog and you eat it with your hands," Kaori told him, getting one of her own and taking a bite from the end.

Sesshomaru did the same. It had an unusual taste, but was reasonable. He only ate one and so did Kaori. She put the leftover hot dogs into the fridge and told Sesshomaru she was going upstairs to sleep.

"It's only seven," Sesshomaru told her.

"So? Is there a rule that I can't go to bed early?" Kaori asked, halfway up the stairs.

"No, I'm just wondering," Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, excuse me for being exhausted. Come to bed when you want to," Kaori told him. She went to her room and silently closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru looked up to Kaori's room and sighed, turning the TV back on. It only kept his attention for a while before his eyelids started closing. He shut off the TV and headed upstairs. He caught a glance of the clock and was shocked three hours had passed while he watched TV. It only seemed like three minutes.

He quietly opened the door and only saw darkness. He finally closed the door and his eyes accustomed to the darkness and saw Kaori sleeping on the bed, dressed in pyjamas. He brushed some hair that was in her face and laid down next to her, trying not to move too much to wake her up. He rested his head on her head and inhaled her scent before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.


	33. Terrifying News

Chapter 33: Terrifying News

Sesshomaru stood, his Poison Whip flying in all directions. Surrounded by an enemy he couldn't see wasn't the best situation.

"Sesshomaru, you have such bad aim!" The enemy yelled out. Sesshomaru whipped over there, but the enemy had already moved out of there.

"MOVE!" Someone screamed in the woods. Sesshomaru bent backwards slightly as a purified arrow shot past his face, hitting the demon that had been teasing Sesshomaru. It screamed out loud as it died. Kaori walked out into the clearing. "You always need my help."

She held a bow with a container on her back carrying arrows. She smiled at him, but the smile faded almost instantly as she sensed more demons.

"I told you not to come," Sesshomaru said as their backs were against each other.

"Well I couldn't just let you get teased by a stupid demon," Kaori said.

"If you were smart enough, you would have stayed back because there is more than one demon. Plus, that baby is still growing," Sesshomaru told her, looking around at places where crackling was heard.

"You use that excuse all the time," Kaori said. "I'm not even showing yet."

"Still, it is still growing," Sesshomaru said and killed a demon instantly as it leaped out to kill Sesshomaru.

"How about we have this conversation later?" Kaori asked, grabbing an arrow and firing it at a demon she sensed in the trees. She hit her target and the demon died.

"Well, there are thousands of demons now surrounding us," Sesshomaru told her. "Duck."

Kaori was on her knees as Sesshomaru got the Poison Whip to twirl around them, killing most of the demons surrounding them. A few survived, but did not take that attack as much of a warning and continued to hunt Sesshomaru and Kaori.

Sesshomaru helped Kaori up and saw Kaori point behind him and he killed an attacking demon. Sesshomaru saw one behind Kaori and killed that one as well. Kaori got to her feet and placed a hand on her arrows. She had a bad feeling something was about to happen. Sure enough, it did.

Darkness surrounded them as the sun hid under the horizon. Kaori was stunned by the sudden effect, but didn't have enough time to react when a demon took her by her stomach and threw her across the forest. Kaori hit a tree with a lot of force, but she was more worried about the child. The amount of force the demon hit her with might have had hurt the baby. She heard Sesshomaru call out her name, cries of slain demons and then Sesshomaru came into view.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked. He saw Kaori holding her stomach. He placed a hand on top of it. "The child-"

"-is just fine. Just a little pain," Kaori said, removing her hand from underneath Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru helped her up and saw her collapse onto his shoulder.

"Damn it, Kaori. I told you not to come. Here is dangerous," Sesshomaru said.

"Sorry," Kaori said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru sighed before adding, "It's all right."

He helped Kaori into the village and helped her to sit down.

"Relax while I get Kaeda. She'll check you out to see if you're all right," Sesshomaru said.

"When did you get reliable onto Kaeda?" Kaori asked.

"When I found out you were pregnant," Sesshomaru told her, pausing at the door. His head shot up with alert and growled. "He always has bad timing."

"Who?" Kaori asked.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru said, looking back at her. "That's an order."

Kaori rolled her eyes and shooed Sesshomaru off. He bolted out of there to find the villagers welcoming Inuyasha and his friends.

"Sesshomaru, is Kaori around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I would, um, see her," Inuyasha said, lowing his head.

"Why?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"It's only my business. This has nothing to do with you," Inuyasha growled. Kagome patted Inuyasha's arm.

"He wants to thank her," Kagome told Sesshomaru.

"When you say it like that, it makes me look weak," Inuyasha said quietly.

"You are," Sesshomaru said.

"No one asked you!" Inuyasha barked.

"She is inside the hut. Touch her at all, and I will be told," Sesshomaru said.

"Aren't you going to watch over your prized possession while we're with her?" Inuyasha teased.

"I will return soon. By then, you better hope you are gone," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha in a threatening tone.

Inuyasha was about to reply, but Kagome nearly dragged him to the hut. Kaori looked up from her stomach to see who was visiting and saw the outline of four or five people.

"Kaori, how have you been doing?" Kagome asked, walking in first and into the light of the fire.

"Oh, Kagome. Really well, sort of," Kaori said, rubbing her arms. Only few knew about her pregnancy, and none were Inuyasha's group.

"Has Sesshomaru treating you well? If that asshole touched you at all that is inappropriate, you know I'll kill him with one swipe," Inuyasha said. At the mention of asshole of Sesshomaru, a growl was heard outside.

"He's treating me just fine," Kaori nearly laughed. Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked in and sat near Kaori.

"Well, you look as exquisite as always," Miroku said, his hand coming fairly closer.

"Uh, thanks?" Kaori asked. She caught the hand coming closer and slapped it away. Sesshomaru heard it outside, but assumed it was Inuyasha's slayer friend.

"So, why are you stuck in this hut on such a beautiful day?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded.

"I'm waiting for Sesshomaru," Kaori said.

"He's just outside," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, I know. Just never mind," Kaori said, lowering her head to her hands that were fidgeting. "What are you guys doing here? You would have known Sesshomaru would be here, so why come?"

"Inuyasha came to say something to you," Kagome said, pushing Inuyasha forward. He stumbled, growled at Kagome before looking at Kaori.

"Thanks. Now we're going," Inuyasha said, but Sango and Kagome caught his arms.

"Properly," Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed and turned to Kaori.

"Thank you for... Saving my... life..." Inuyasha stuttered. "Happy now? Let's go!"

Kagome sighed. It probably was the best she could get out of him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kaori said. She smiled at him, but a huge pain in her stomach hit her and she doubled over to a bent position while sitting down.

"Kaori, are you all right?" Sango asked, kneeling next to her. Her answer was a painful moan. "Get Sesshomaru!"

"He's... not... here..." Kaori stuttered out. She just recently felt his presence leave. He always had bad timings.

Kagome gasped when Kaori's hair started reverting from brown to silver. What was going on? The same thought was going through everyone's minds.

Sesshomaru was traveling at top speeds when his transformation started. One moment he's flying in the air, the next falling, the next flying again. Playing it safe, he landed and looked at his hands. The nails were reverting back and forth. Something was going on with Kaori, but he was no one near her. Should he get Kaeda or head back to Kaori? He was closer to Kaeda and got near her village. He found a stray villager heading back to the village. Hiding behind a tree, he called out to the villager.

"Get priestess Kaeda," Sesshomaru ordered. The villager ran to the village, following the stranger's request. Kaeda came from her hut and went into the forest to find Sesshomaru looking at his hands. "Something's going on with Kaori."

"Sesshomaru-sama, we must hurry to Kaori. She will die if we do not!" Kaeda said.

Sesshomaru and Kaeda ran as possible to get to the village. The moon was nearly high in the sky when they arrived. Sesshomaru hurried to the hut to find Kaori's head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder, her eyes clenching in pain, transferring back and forth as well. Her hands were holding onto her stomach. Everyone looked up at Sesshomaru and he pushed Inuyasha aside, to hold Kaori. Inuyasha growled, but seeing the situation, he could only do that. Kaeda brought a small medicine pouch from her robes and poured some down her throat. Kaori shuttered, but was still in pain.

"Every male out, now!" Kaeda ordered. Sesshomaru gave her a look, but Kaeda didn't seem to notice it. "Sesshomaru-sama ye are allowed to stay."

Inuyasha and Miroku left, curious to know why they were to leave.

"Sesshomaru-sama, she is too far to be able to save both. She will lose the child. I am sorry," Kaeda said.

Sesshomaru's head bolted up from looking at Kaori to Kaeda. He knew what the other possibility was; to lose both. He nodded and Kaeda brought out many pouches and bags. She coated a hand with some sort of paste and lifted Kaori's shirt up. Sesshomaru growled at Kaeda, but she didn't seem to mind. She rubbed the paste and Kaori's pain seemed to subside. She leaned her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder, her hands in her lap and her eyes still closed, but not clenching. Sesshomaru held her in his lap, curious to what the old priestess was doing.

"Kagome-chan, get me water in a bucket. Hurry!" Kaeda ordered. Kagome was out of there almost instantly. "Sesshomaru-sama, Kaori-chan, I am able to remove the child with my priestess powers, but there will be a slight pain. Or will ye prefer another way?"

"Any way possible," Kaori whispered. Sesshomaru nodded, using his free hand to brush some stray hairs away from Kaori's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, she will need kept still as much as possible. Sango-chan can help with this, but ye will be able to keep her down with more power," Kaeda told him. Sesshomaru looked at Kaori. He really didn't want her to be in pain, but she chose this way. He nodded and laid Kaori down on some furs. He held her legs while Sango held her hands at her sides. Kagome returned with the water, splashing it everywhere.

"Is this all right?" Kagome asked. Kaeda nodded and dipped one end of a towel with the water.

"Are ye ready?" Kaeda asked. there was a slight nod by Kaori. "All right."

Kaeda placed the towel on Kaori's head while placing her hands over Kaori's stomach. She looked somewhat upset that she had to do this, but sighed before a pink light shown. Sesshomaru turn completely to a demon while Kaori stayed as a human. A prickling sensation was touching Sesshomaru's arms, but he ignored it. Kagome watched with wonder.

The light turned to fuchsia and that when Kaori was in pain. Kaeda took another sigh before the light turn blue. Kaori's body nearly lifted completely up. Sesshomaru put force on her ankles while Sango kept a strong hold on Kaori's arms. Her head thrashed left and right while she scream. Kaeda sighed silently, holding her hands sturdy over Kaori's stomach.

"Demon, be gone!" Kaeda yelled and Sesshomaru was sent to the wall by a blue light.

Kaori seemed to be calmed after the light vanished, but the blue light remained. It hung over Kaori, moving just slightly. It twirled and seemed to be looking at Sesshomaru. He stood and put a hand on Tokijin, but Kaeda stopped him.

"Allow the light to search ye. It will kill ye if ye don't allow it to," Kaeda yelled. Sesshomaru lowered his hand to his side and the light flew at him. It hung over his body and Sesshomaru's world went blue. A baby blue world filled his vision. It disappeared quickly and he found himself looking at wood. He lifted his head up to find baby blue eyes looking at him with worry. Kaori!

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you know most of it, but it Kaeda tells me you collapsed. What happened?" Kaori asked. The hut looked like hell had hit it.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, coming closer to Kaori. She smiled and nodded.

"I was more worried about you. It looked like your head impacted into the wood," Kaori said, pointing to a dent in the floor. It was right where Sesshomaru's head used to be.

"That's nothing," he told her, moving so he was on his knees. He found his back was against a wall. He sat down completely and Kaori crawled into his arms.

"So, I've been told I'm only looking after one life again," Kaori said in a monotone.

"Yeah. It was either it or both," he told her.

"I see. I don't remember anything after the pain in my stomach," Kaori said.

"Really? So you made a huge decision while your mind was blank?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I guess so," Kaori said, rubbing her head against his chest for a little while. "But I can't believe what had happened."

"What did happen? We were sent out and then I find Kagome running out of the hut, then running back in," Inuyasha said, walking into the hut.

"You are not welcome here!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Cool your jets... Or so Kagome says, I think," Inuyasha said, scratching his head. He shrugged. "That isn't the issue. What the hell happened to you?"

"Uh, something. Only a few will understand," Kaori said.

"You never told us you were pregnant," Kagome said, coming from behind Inuyasha.

"I never thought you needed to know," Kaori said, trying to hide her face into Sesshomaru's shirt.

"We are leaving. Now," Sesshomaru said, picking Kaori up. Quickly getting her backpack, he left the room with Kaori in hand. Sesshomaru got to Kaori's time and put Kaori up into bed. "You need to learn how to listen."

"I know. I shouldn't have had followed you. I shouldn't have had come to the past. I shouldn't have tried to solve everything on my own!" Kaori said, tears falling.

"Kaori, it's not your fault. I didn't protect-" Sesshomaru started but Kaori interrupted.

"No! It's not your fault. I couldn't even protect myself or my family!" Kaori yelled while tears flew at Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru was silent. She seemed really upset that she lost the child.

"I bet it effected something and I can't become pregnant anymore and it proves that I have to follow that stupid queen's path!" Kaori cried.

"Kaori, remember what she said? She said they didn't have the chemistry. With you becoming pregnant, it proves we do have the right chemistry and it is possible. Plus, it's not like Kaeda did anything that damaged you. Kaeda just removed the child," Sesshomaru told her.

"Do you really think so?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. Now just relax. Everything is going to be fine. And you can take this into a positive effect. Now we know how we feel about having kids," he told her.

"You have a point," Kaori said. "And it's not just on your claws."

Sesshomaru smiled and lifted her chin up.

"So no more tears, ok?" Sesshomaru told her. She nodded and smiled. "Sleep."

"Will you join me?" Kaori asked.

"Sure," He told her, laying behind her.

It was silent for a while. Sesshomaru rested his eyes, but he knew Kaori was wide-awake next to him.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked in a light whisper.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Do you want children?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru sighed and sat up. They were going to be up most of the night.

"I don't know," he told her.

"Well, the child was an accident, but truthfully, do you want children?" Kaori asked while she turned onto her back and looked up at him.

"Maybe later. We still have a lot going on just now," he told her.

"I see. Well, I guess I'm going to the store tomorrow," Kaori said, turning over.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We have things that can help prevent pregnancies. I'll do my part, but I don't expect you to," Kaori said.

"I see. What exactly will you be doing?" Sesshomaru asked. "I would like to know."

"There are pills I can take everyday that are birth control pills. If I take them everyday, it can help keep me safe," Kaori said.

"I see. But we can still... 'interact?'" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kaori sighed. "But the pills don't guarantee that I won't get pregnant. There's only one way for 100 and you would hate it."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No 'interactions,'" Kaori chuckled.

"You are getting those pills and taking them everyday, understood?" Sesshomaru said in a demanding tone. Kaori just chuckled. Sesshomaru laid back down and Kaori leaned into his chest.

"Just remember, it's not going to guarantee no pregnancy. I just might get pregnant," Kaori told him.

"I know, I know. Now sleep," he told her, pulling a few strands of Kaori's hair behind her ear.

Her breathing evened out and he smiled. Finally she was asleep. He closed his eyes, but sleep never overcame him. He seemed slightly bothered by this entire talk about children. Taking his arm from her waist, he turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. How exactly did he feel about kids? He loved Kaori and would love to have children with her, but at the moment, it would be a good idea to play it safe. They both still weren't exactly settled down yet. They hadn't even chosen a place they called home. They loved each other, yes, but kids were a completely different thing. Rin was all right, but he had found her at the age of eight or something around there. He would most likely have to raise the kids and teach them their habits. That could be difficult.

He sighed and looked over at Kaori. She was so beautiful sleeping. 'Damn,' he thought. 'At this moment, maybe kids aren't such a bad idea. We'll try to tie all the loose strands up in our life and start a family. If everything goes according to plan.'

Sesshomaru sighed and smiled. Yeah, that was a good plan. He turned back to his side and fell asleep.


	34. BIRTHDAYS!

Chapter 34: BIRTHDAYS!

Kaori woke up before the sun rose. Sesshomaru had woken up earlier than that. He had too much on his mind to sleep long. Kaori sat up and stretched. Sesshomaru continued to lie down, watching her.

"Good morning," he told her.

"To you too," Kaori said, getting out of bed. She brushed her hair quickly and left the room. Sesshomaru followed her out of the room and to the kitchen. He found her getting a box of cereal out. "Are you hungry?"

"Not that much. Must you go today? I have been thinking, maybe we should go see Queen Kaori," Sesshomaru said, sitting at the kitchen table. Kaori didn't seem to have heard him. "I said-"

"I heard you," Kaori said, getting a bowl down from a shelf. She poured herself some cereal and munched on it. "But I really don't want go back to that place. Personally, I never want to see that wanna-be girl again."

"But she said you had to return before you turn twenty, whatever that meant," Sesshomaru said.

"My birthday is in a couple days," Kaori said, putting her spoon into her cereal and pausing. "It's no big."

"Are you turning twenty?" Sesshomaru asked. "And what's a birthday?"

"We keep track of what day we were born. Mine is going to be in two days. And yes, I am turning twenty," Kaori said, picking up the spoon again.

"What do you do during a birth-" Sesshomaru started, but the phone rang. Automatically, Sesshomaru picked up and heard Kaori's mother.

"Sesshomaru, are you alone?" Kaori's mother asked.

"No, Kaori's in the room with me," Sesshomaru said, turning his back to Kaori and walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to the parent's room. "But now I am."

"Good. Do you know what a birthday is?" Kaori's mother asked.

"It was just explained to me two minutes ago," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I'm planning a birthday party for Kaori, seeing that hers is in two days. We want you there," Kaori's mother said.

"Explain to me what a birthday party is, and I may consider it," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, it usually is a surprise party, but since only three people will be surprising her, we're just planning a small party," Kaori's mother said.

"That didn't explain at all," Sesshomaru said, leaning on a night table nearby.

"Oh, well, um, we get Kaori to a planned place and she opens presents and we eat cake. It's a celebration we hold, celebrating their change in age. Did that help?" Kaori's mother asked.

"Yes, to an extent. To why will you need me?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning off the night table as it fell over. Kaori's mother heard the crash on the other end of the phone as well as Kaori downstairs.

"Well, first clean up the mess you just made, and second, Kaori will hate us if you aren't there," Kaori's mother said. Sesshomaru balanced the phone on his shoulder against his ear while he cleaned up the small mess he made.

"So, when and where?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We need you tomorrow. She'll be coming over the day after to help me pack her father's items. Did she tell you?" Kaori's mother asked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said and looked towards the door. Kaori was coming up the steps. "It was so nice for you to call. Must go."

Sesshomaru hit the end button before Kaori's mother replied.

"What's going on up here? You disappeared out of the kitchen and then I hear a crash upstairs," Kaori said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Your mother called to wish you a happy birthday," Sesshomaru told her, walking until he was nearly on top of her. "Why?"

"You worried me. I thought you might have hurt yourself," Kaori said, turning around to walk away. Sesshomaru caught her arm and then released it almost immediately.

"Can you go?" Sesshomaru asked, his head lowered and turned slightly away.

"What?" Kaori asked.

"Get the damn pills. Now!" Sesshomaru told her.

"You're going to have to wait at least twenty-four hours before they actually take into effect," Kaori told him, flinging her hair behind her shoulder.

"Damn," Sesshomaru hissed. He felt lips on his lips. His eyes went wide and saw Kaori smiled up at him.

"I can still kiss you," Kaori told him, walking away. She felt a wall against her back and then hair tickled her face. She laughed and tried to touch his head, but felt her hands were pinned up. "Sesshomaru?"

"You don't truly think that this time you would become pregnant, do you?" Sesshomaru said, slightly mumbled into her neck as he kissed and licked at her pulse.

Kaori giggled and sighed. "It seems when you don't want to become pregnant, you seem to even easier. We don't exactly want to take that risk do we?" Kaori asked and saw amber at the corner of her vision. He looked up at her and then raised his entire head.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands is standing in front of you and you're talking about risks?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyebrows raised. "You've taken millions of risks than I wouldn't have imagined a girl would."

"Was one marrying you?" Kaori asked, rolling her eyes.

She yelped as both of her legs were forced around his waist. She was just glad she was against the wall or she would be hang in a very unusual way. She felt hands lift her bottom up and he walked away from the wall, bringing Kaori with him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sesshomaru asked as he unusually carried her into her room. He crawled onto the bed with Kaori in hands. Her legs continued to wrap around his waist, though she could have released it.

He nipped at her neck and she yelped as he accidentally drew some blood. He lapped it up like an animal and even sucked on the small wound.

"Sesshomaru, what is up with you?" Kaori asked, her hands nearly forcing his head farther into her neck.

Her answer was a low growl into her neck, sending shivers down her spine. His claws made one slit on each of her sides of her shirt. His hands entered that way and played with her sides very delicately with his claws. It nearly made her squirm. He knew it was her most sensitive place for him to use his claws, other than her neck. But that was being taking care of.

"Sesshomaru..." Kaori sighed. Sesshomaru raised his head to next to her ear. He was out of breath. Kaori smiled as she nearly heard him panting.

His head turned and licked her ear once, causing a small, but noticeable moan escape her mouth. Kaori opened her eyes to amber ones.

"Wait, this isn't right," Kaori said, sitting up. Sesshomaru followed her and she sat on his lap.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. "And if you start with the-"

Kaori kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Much better," Kaori quickly said and continued her kiss before Sesshomaru could reply.

Kaori pushed against his lips, trying to get more passion, but it only resulted into Sesshomaru's lips disappearing. It appeared he was at the edge of the bed and from pushing him, he fell off. Kaori opened her eyes and looked around to find Sesshomaru leaning back on his arms.

"Better? You think your skull impacting with this odd floor is better?" Sesshomaru asked, glaring up at Kaori.

"Stop being a suck. You wanted to do this," Kaori said, her hands on her hips. She found his legs were still under her and raised his pant leg up a little bit.

"What the... hell," Sesshomaru sighed, his head leaning back a bit.

"Better?" Kaori asked, raising the other pant leg. Her nails were effective, even though they weren't like his claws.

Her answer was his eyes closing and his arms collapsing under him. Kaori smiled as she trailed down his body so that her face was in front of his. Her fingers ran across his jeans as she did until the were at the collar of his shirt. She unbuttoned the buttons of his shirt and smiled went he whispered her name. Kaori repositioned her body so that she was sitting on his abs. Her hands still worked his buttons until she found that the rest of the buttons she was sitting on. She shrugged her shoulder and went for his neck.

"Kaori... What are... you... doing?" Sesshomaru sighed as she kissed his neck. Kaori smiled but didn't answer. His arms circled around her and one hand held her hair in a tight fist. It wasn't pain, but she knew he was going through an ordeal. He was never truly pleasured like this.

"Do you like it?" Kaori asked, resting her head underneath his chin. Her hands rested under his shirt on his chest. She was slightly breathless, but he was panting.

"Damn you, Kaori. What did you do?" Sesshomaru panted.

"That, dear, is called pleasure," Kaori said, lifting her head up his chin, causing him head to lean back even farther. "How was it?"

Sesshomaru was silent. Kaori felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I loved it, dear," he told her. "I just can't feel my legs now."

Kaori looked at his legs and they were still on the bed. He must have lost the blood in his legs and that was why he couldn't feel them. Kaori rolled off him and saw him get his legs at the same level as his body before her hovered over her body.

"Do you experience that at all?" Sesshomaru asked, laying his head next to Kaori's. He still sounded out of breath.

"Every time we interact," Kaori told him.

"Intense," he whispered.

Kaori smiled and looked at her watch. She had tons of time to waste before the store closed. She sighed and turned into Sesshomaru's chest. His shirt was open still, but not off. Just yet, at least. She enjoyed laying on the floor with Sesshomaru. It had some sense of sweetness to it.

"Kaori, that wouldn't impregnate you, would it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked, looking up at him.

"Pleasure. If I was to give you pleasure, it wouldn't impregnate you, would it?" Sesshomaru asked Kaori.

"Depends on how you plan to pleasure me," Kaori said.

"With what you did to me, as in," Sesshomaru said.

"No. That wouldn't impregnate me. But going to the next level would," Kaori told him.

"I see. Is there anything you are planning for this birthday of yours?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, nothing really. I just want to be with you for that day," Kaori said.

It was silent in the room for a while.

"It seems I just remembered. I must be going out tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, sitting up with Kaori.

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"I have to help a friend," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Where will you be?" Kaori asked.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at her.

"Just in case I need you. I mean, where should I find you in case I'm in danger or need your help?" Kaori asked.

"If you were in danger, you most likely wouldn't have the time to find me, and last time you needed my help was to open a jar of pickles. May I keep this one time a secret?" Sesshomaru asked, taking some stray hairs behind Kaori's shoulder into his claw and twirling it.

"I hate when you keep secrets," Kaori said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"Please? One time," he said, kissing her forehead. "It'll just be once."

Kaori continued to pout, but shrugged and turned her back to him slightly. She couldn't completely because he held the strands of hair.

"Do as you wish," Kaori said.

"You know I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, I know," Kaori said, flicking his bangs up. They automatically fell right back into place.

He rested his head on her shoulder, releasing the stands of hair from his possession. Kaori looked out her window at the slowly setting sun.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whispered. She sideways glanced at him. His eyes were closed and he seemed asleep. She heard him grunt. "Your half-brother is at the doorway."

Sesshomaru turned around and actually had to look up from bare feet to a red outfit to silver hair to a hand covering a half-demon's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, get a damn shirt on!" Inuyasha barked.

Sesshomaru stood and looked at his shirt as Inuyasha barked. He saw it mostly unbuttoned, glared at Kaori who just shrugged with a playful smile, and started buttoning up his shirt.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome wanted to speak to Kaori," Inuyasha said, peeking a small look at Sesshomaru. He saw a glare and removed his hand to be relieved his brother was finally dressed completely.

Kaori stood and passed Sesshomaru. She continued to smile.

"You forgot your fly," Kaori whispered, passing Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha fell backwards, fainting as he heard the information. Sesshomaru glared at her, but turned and zipped up.

Kaori just laughed out loud as she came downstairs. Kagome was standing, a huge smile on her face. When Sesshomaru followed Kaori down the steps, her smile turned to a frown.

"I wanted to speak to Kaori without listening ears," Kagome said. Kaori smiled as she wished Sesshomaru wouldn't be able to listening to their conversation. Sesshomaru mentioned "human" in his thought and instantly started turning human.

"How about we go upstairs and talk?" Kaori asked, a wide smile on her face.

Sesshomaru growled at her, noticing her silver hair. He looked at his hands and nearly barked at her as she went upstairs to talk to Kagome. Kaori stuck her tongue at Sesshomaru who just returned it. Once the door closed, Sesshomaru crossed his arms and glared at the front door. Kaori could be so unfair!

Sesshomaru instantly thought about Inuyasha as the room slowly started to fade to darkness. He was human now, and it was becoming dark. He was in great danger. He wasn't going to call out to Kaori like a small boy who needed his mother, but she had his powers.

"KAGOME!" A voice rang out. Kagome ran from Kaori's parent's room, where she was just starting to talk to Kaori to Kaori's room. The door slammed shut and even Sesshomaru heard a sigh.

"I TOLD I DID **NOT **WANT TO RETURN!" Inuyasha's voice yelled.

It was silent until a point.

"HE IS-" It started and then died down until Sesshomaru couldn't hear. He glared and he heard laughter in front of him. He couldn't even see who was laughing at him. He growled, but laughter was heard behind him.

"Sesshomaru, calm down. It's just me," Kaori said.

"I hate being teased, and you know that!" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Calm down, don't you like your wife teasing you?" Kaori asked.

"I don't like teasing, period!" Sesshomaru snapped. He felt himself being pushed forward and caught himself in time before his skull impacted with the floor again. It seems Kaori had gotten used to her demonic speed and slid under Sesshomaru in time before the lights were flicked on. Sesshomaru saw him looking down at blue ones.

"Can you get a room for that?" Inuyasha snapped upstairs. Sesshomaru just glared at Kaori.

"We'll finish this later," Kaori said, running her finger lightly across Sesshomaru's lips. He attempted to bite one, but Kaori laughed and slid away from him.

"Well, there's one problem solve. The brothers can't kill each other," Kagome said, leaning on the banister. Inuyasha was hiding in the shadows of Kaori's room.

"Why not?" Kaori asked.

"First things first. Take all knives with you," Kagome suggested. "Or do they know where the knives are?"

"They don't, but explain," Kaori said.

"Inuyasha, come on out. We're all family now," Kagome told him.

"No way. I told you. It's bad enough," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, do not make me say-" Kagome threatened, but Inuyasha walked out. Sesshomaru smirked while Kaori gasped. Inuyasha had black hair as well!

"Once every-" Kagome started to explain, but Sesshomaru was already walking up the steps in a stealthy way.

"Ah, so you finally showed someone, huh? I remember the small boy who hid in his room during the entire night. Your mother would have to carry you home under furs," Sesshomaru stated, smiling mischievously.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori snapped.

"Shut up! I don't hide anymore. I probably could take you out like this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'd love to see you try, pathetic human," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru, at this moment, you just insulted yourself," Kaori informed him.

"Silence. I will not take any insults, especially by my wife," Sesshomaru said, giving Kaori a look. But she and Kagome had already returned to the parent's room. "When I talk, everyone listens!"

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said, leaning against the doorway. "I guess for one night, we can't fight."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and left Inuyasha alone in the hallway. It was bad enough he had to share species let alone the same room.

Kaori listened with Kagome in silence. Both were waiting for the yelling to start before they started talking. Both sighed and looked at each other.

"So, what did you come to tell me?" Kaori asked.

"Well, Inuyasha and I were talking and I found out that Sesshomaru has a birthday!" Kagome exclaimed.

"A birthday? Him?" Kaori asked.

"Yeah. It's tomorrow! I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, but Inuyasha kept losing your scent," Kagome sighed.

"Tomorrow? I bet he doesn't even know!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too. What will you be doing for his present?" Kagome asked.

"He said he was going out, so when he comes home, I'll make him supper," Kaori said. "Or just give him a good surprise."

Kaori and Kagome started laughed, causing the men outside of the room to look puzzling at the door. What was so funny? Were they talking about them?

Kagome finally exited and left with Inuyasha. Kaori sighed and leaned on Sesshomaru's arm. They exchanged species so that they were back to normal.

"You are some odd girl, Kaori," Sesshomaru said, heading for Kaori's room to sleep.

"We aren't sleeping there tonight," Kaori told him.

"We aren't?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight!" Kaori said, flinging her hair at him before entering her room and allowing a loud click of the lock to be heard.

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes dear?" Kaori asked innocently.

"You will pay!" Sesshomaru said, stomping downstairs. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?"

Sesshomaru got a quilt and a pillow and laid on the couch, his arms crossed. Oh, that girl was going to pay.

Kaori sighed as she went to her closet. Did she have any costumes that would work for tomorrow? She knew she had a maid one that was an odd gift from Yori during her "stage," or so she said. Kaori sighed. The rest were just regular clothes. She was as quiet as possible as she exited her room. Maybe her gifts had something she was looking for.

Opening the door, she found Sesshomaru had quickly fallen asleep on the couch. Kaori snuck to the room that was full of presents. She looked through them, the light on and the door closed. If only someone had a dirty mind when they picked out these presents!

Kaori sighed as she looked over the presents. She was sure something had to be there that was what she had in mind. She really didn't want to use the maid outfit.

She saw a shimmer of silver at the corner and went over there. A small package that seemed never opened was in the corner. Kaori turned it over and realized it was the present she had picked up at their wedding from Jenji. Kaori opened it as quietly as possible and found a mistress outfit in it. It was fresh and the plastic still covering it hadn't been opened yet. Kaori saw a small note attacked to the plastic. Quietly peeling it off, she read it.

_Kaori, I hope you open this instead of your husband or mother, or even your father! But I truly hope you and your new husband can have fun with this costume. I was actually hoping you would wear it for me, but seeing that you have found the love of your life, use this for him. Tell him to enjoy it as much as possible, if it is even possible to get you into this. The material is stretchy and somewhat flexible, but it isn't supposed to be worn for long, if you get where I'm going with this. It is durable, so use it as much as possible. Hope this is your size as well!_

_Jenji. _

Kaori kept a laugh from escaping and took the package into hand. This would work great, hoping that she could fit in it! She turned the light off and took a look at Sesshomaru on the couch. He hadn't seemed to move. She smiled and entered her room, turning that light on. She cut the plastic open and pulled the outfit out. It looked like it barely could cover anything.

Carefully putting it on, Kaori looked in the mirror. She made some slight adjustments with the top, but finally it stayed snugly. It had been the right size and colour, for Sesshomaru at least. It was black with some red lace keeping the top together. It was a one-piece outfit coming as a really tight dress. It was strapless and the bottom of the dress couldn't even cover her panties. Guess Sesshomaru was going to have a ball when Kaori bent over, if she ever did while the outfit was on.

Kaori turned and looked behind her as much as possible. She had a slight trouble with the zipper on the back, but was just glad she had taken those gymnastic classes her mom signed her up for. She smiled and put her hair up in pigtails, finishing the look. She smiled and turned it to a seductive one. Oh yeah. Both of them would most likely have a ball when she bent over. She changed out of it and hid it first under her bed. Realizing Sesshomaru once found her books she hid under there, she hurried and stuffed it under a pile of dirty clothes. She climbed into bed and smiled. Sesshomaru was going to have a great birthday party with just the two of them.

Halfway through the night, Kaori's eyes snapped open. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was way too late to get the pills now. But maybe Dr. Jun was still in her office. She had said for Kaori to come over when ever they needed her assistance.

Kaori snatched the phone off of her desk and quickly dialled Dr. Jun's phone number of her office. It took almost five rings before Dr. Jun picked up.

"Kaori, what are you calling so late for? I was just about to leave," Dr. Jun said.

"I know. I just need your help. May I come over?" Kaori asked.

"It's late, but seeing that you're special, sure. Try to get here as soon as possible," Dr. Jun said. Kaori could here her tapping her fingers.

Kaori said farewell and quickly dressed into some outdoor clothes. She opened the door quietly and slid down the banister, knowing full well that the stairs creaked. Kaori was almost out the door when Kaori heard Sesshomaru stir. She froze, looking over at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye as she reached for her coat.

"Kaori, no. I like that one. No," Sesshomaru mumbled. Kaori realized he was still sleeping and grabbed her jacket and was about to leave when she realized she forgot her shoes. She got them on and was about to leave again when he stirred again.

"Huh? Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up. She saw him smiled and lay back down. "I love you too."

He rolled off the couch, but that didn't seem to bother him too much. He was still asleep and dumbly rubbed his head before he went silent and still. Kaori hurried to get her shoelaces tied and left, her heart still pounding in her ears. She was nearly ready to collapsed when he sat up, thinking she was just caught sneaking out of the house like a schoolgirl trying to get out without being caught by her father. She got her car and hurried to the doctor's office.

"Kaori, take these once a day, understood. They should take into effect almost immediately. These were specially made in case, and seeing what you were planning, I'll give you these," Dr. Jun said. She was devastated to find Kaori lost the child, but once Kaori explained what she was planning for the next day, she understood entirely. Kaori was comfortable telling Dr. Jun everything, even about her plan for Sesshomaru's birthday gift.

"Thank you so much," Kaori said, taking the bag Dr. Jun offered Kaori. It held the pills along with a whip as a little extra for the costume.

"Any time," Dr. Jun said. "Now you should head back or Sesshomaru will get worried if he woke up."

Kaori smiled and waved Dr. Jun goodbye. She drove home and quietly hid the bag with the costume, though she took one of the pills before changing. 

"Kaori, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, walking in while rubbing his head. Kaori was just getting into bed.

"Why?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I found a table leg instead of my wife next to me with a killer headache, and then I find your room light on in the middle of the night. Just wondering," he told her, rubbing her shoulder.

"I couldn't sleep so I just did a little reorganizing of my closet," Kaori said. It was somewhat true.

"I see. Let's go to bed. Maybe this headache will subside," Sesshomaru said, crawling in after Kaori.

Kaori had to stop herself from explaining to Sesshomaru why he had the headache and just smiled when she got into bed. Oh, tomorrow will be so great!


	35. Happy Birthday, Sesshomaru and Kaori

Chapter 35: Happy Birthday, Sesshomaru and Kaori

Kaori woke up and Sesshomaru was fast asleep next to her. She quietly and carefully got away from him and dressed in a see-through top and wore no bra. She wasn't exactly planning to go out that day, so it didn't care. She wore a very mini skirt, making sure she purposely didn't wear anything else. No socks, no panties. Maybe it was uncomfortable, but at least Sesshomaru would have an image in his mind all day while he helped his friend out. She just hoped the friend wasn't female.

She went downstairs and starting brainstorming ideas for food. She decided on omelettes and started cooking them. She heard a yell and a door slam upstairs. She put the omelettes on a plate as Sesshomaru nearly fell into the kitchen.

"Where did you go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I decided to make you breakfast," Kaori said, getting another helping of omelettes on another plate.

"I don't have the time," he told her, turning away.

"It's omelettes," she said. He paused and was at the table devouring the omelettes before Kaori knew it. She laughed and sat down.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked. She laughed but shook her head no.

"Want to know what Kagome was telling me yesterday?" Kaori asked as he devoured his fifth omelette.

"What?" Sesshomaru simply said.

"It's your birthday today," Kaori said and admired how fast he stopped eating. The half-eaten omelette fell from his mouth and luckily hit the plate.

"Mine? How did she find out?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the omelette and devouring it before he put his chopsticks down.

"I don't know, but she just told me," Kaori said. She saw him look down to think, but suddenly looked at her chest.

"Get another, um, shirt on, ok, by the time I return?" Sesshomaru somewhat stuttered, standing. His eyes never left her chest until he completely left the room. Kaori laughed and followed him. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and watched Kaori pass him.

"Sesshomaru, you really need to be calm. I mean, it is your birthday," Kaori said, walking up the steps. Sesshomaru caught a long and visible look underneath the skirt as she walked up and had to actually pry his eyes from her. He had to get to Kaori's mother's place, he had to get to Kaori's mother's place.

"Kaori, please get, um, changed, _completely _ when I return, all right? I truly don't want you to have to pry me off of you. It will be painful for both of us," he told her, passing her quickly on the stairs.

"I have good news," Kaori told him and saw him pause at the doorway. "I got the pills."

"Great, tell me later," he told her, closing the door. Kaori crossed her arms, but wasn't truly cross. He would get his surprise and he wouldn't know what hit him.

He exited wearing his clothes for the past.

"Returning to the past?" Kaori asked.

He was silent as he passed her. He would not lie to her, but if her to her to truth, she would be furious. He was halted when she grabbed his boa.

"Returning to the past?" Kaori repeated with more force.

"It does not concern you. Remember, it was my secret?" Sesshomaru told her, keeping his eyes from her. One glance and he would most likely never want to leave.

"Ok," Kaori sighed, giving the boa a few pats before she saw him disappear out of the house. She sighed and rested her body on the banister. "Well, he has this one secret and I have mine. I guess it's somewhat fair, I guess."

Kaori smiled and continued upstairs to change. She smiled as she finished putting her hair up. Oh, he truly wouldn't know what hit him.

Sesshomaru headed home around six. Maybe he would get home in time for supper. He skidded to a halt in front of the house. A smell of vanilla was surrounding the house. How was that possible?

Sesshomaru entered and called out for Kaori. He got no answer, but he could tell she was still in the house, even though the smell of vanilla was nearly clogging up his nose.

He saw small candles along the edge of the stairs. The vanilla smell was radiating off of them. Sesshomaru took his boa off and shirt, just to make sure they did not catch fire when he went upstairs. He found a poster on the wall next to the coat hanger.

_Sesshomaru, dearest, stay downstairs until I come down. I really want your present a surprise. _

A black lipstick mark was at the edge of edge corner of the page. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, wondering what Kaori was thinking about. Why must he stay downstairs?

"Kaori, dear, why keep so secretive?" Sesshomaru called out.

Kaori's eyelids seductively opened slowly in her parent's room. She had locked and barricaded the door of the room, just to make sure Sesshomaru didn't enter. She really wanted it a surprise.

"I guess I must listen to her. I hate surprises, though," Sesshomaru said, sitting down on the couch and sighed.

He hit the button to turn the TV on, but it didn't work. The lights also didn't turn on. The only light was from the candles that were still lit on the stairs. He sighed and rested his head on the couch. He heard the door open and lifted his head to see Kaori. But instantly his head buzzed as a strong scent hit his nose, like Kaori in heat. He saw Kaori slowly walk down the stairs, barely seen. The candles barely kept the room lit let alone show what Kaori looked like. He saw her hair was in pigtails and the clothing she was wearing was skin tight, but no details.

"Sesshomaru, you have been a bad boy," Kaori said and Sesshomaru saw her lift her head and look at him. Her usual baby blue eyes look more like dark blue ones. "You need to be punished."

"Kaori? Is that you?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up and looking over at her. She looked so different.

He saw her crack a whip that was in her hand, making one candle blow out.

"I am your mistress," Kaori told him in a tone that told him not to argue or disagree.

"But Kaori-" Sesshomaru started and Sesshomaru felt the whip wrap around his neck.

"I am your mistress. You may talk only when I tell you that you can. Understood?" Kaori said in the same tone. She saw him nod, even in the dark room. "Walk upstairs and stay there until I come."

The whip released around his neck and Sesshomaru looked back at Kaori with wonder. What the hell was this? Was this his present?

As Kaori followed him, she whipped at the candles, each blowing out one at a time. Once Kaori was at the top of the stairs, it was pitch black in the hallway.

"Go," Kaori told Sesshomaru, the handle of the whip poking his back. He turned to go into her room, but felt the whip hit his back. "Our room, dear. It's down the hall. Much more room."

He raised an eyebrow with curiosity and amusement, but was forced to walk forward before he could think anymore.

Once he was pushed inside, Kaori locked the door instantly. When her back was turned, he finally saw the outfit clearly. The moonlight shined through the window onto her. The outfit instantly got him into the mood, causing him to nearly pounce her on the spot.

"Let me think," Kaori said and Sesshomaru saw the extended nails on her fingers, painted black as she put a hand up to her chin. "Your pleasure."

"May I talk-" Sesshomaru started, but heard the whip just barely miss his feet as she whipped it at the floor.

"Silence or I will change my mind," Kaori said, the same demanding tone. "There are rules you must follow, or you shall be injured."

"Is that a threat or promise?" Sesshomaru asked, replaying Kaori's words. Her eyes went wide with shock and Sesshomaru took the chance to take her arm that held the whip and press his body against hers. He heard a nearly unnoticeable grunt by Kaori as the contact surprised her.

"I am the mist... ress," Kaori sighed at the end of the sentence as Sesshomaru licked the side of her face.

"I don't believe you are in charge anymore," he told her. He heard her drop the whip as he kissed her mouth. Releasing her arm, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her against the door.

"I just wanted you to have an enjoyable night," Kaori told him.

"I love this outfit," he told her into her ear with a very light whisper. 

"I want to use it for another time," Kaori told him.

"Understood," he told her and she yelped as he flipped her so that her back was to Sesshomaru. She felt the claw trail down her back as he unzipped the outfit. She pressed her head against the door, trying her best to remain in control.

"Now, why in this room?" Sesshomaru asked, leaving the outfit as it unzipped but still on.

"More room, I told you," Kaori said nearly into the door.

"More room for what?" Sesshomaru asked. He wanted to know what she was thinking about.

"Fun," Kaori told him, looking behind her shoulder at him.

She saw his eyes nearly glow with amusement and wonder as he said, "Understood."

Kaori didn't even wake up until noon. She rolled out of bed, falling and hit her head against the floor. The sudden sound woke Sesshomaru and he too fell out of bed and hit his head. He laid his head on the bed, looking at the other side to find Kaori doing the same. Both had their eyes half closed.

"Morning," he told her.

"Morning," Kaori told him.

"I never got my present," he told her as a joke, but she didn't smile.

"You thought last night wasn't a present?" Kaori asked, slightly angry.

"I meant it as a joke," he told her.

"Whatever," Kaori said.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm tired like hell and-" Kaori paused and Sesshomaru saw her cover her mouth and bolt out of the room. Sesshomaru looked with wonder as he heard Kaori barf. Was that good or bad?

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked. It was silent. He repeated himself and heard no answer still. "Kaori?"

He heard a thud and was on his feet in to the bathroom in no time. But Kaori's unconscious body stopped him halfway to the bathroom. He lifted her up and felt a pulse.

"So... hungry," Kaori said quietly. Sesshomaru took her downstairs and placed her on the couch while he got a quick bowl of cereal to her. But with one bite, she was up the stairs, barfing in the bathroom again.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't eaten something in so long," Kaori said.

"How long?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't have anything yesterday," Kaori said, wiping her mouth and washing her hands.

"Oh, I'll get you something," he told her.

"Just get a green bottle from the fridge and the box of crackers from the shelf," Kaori told him and followed him downstairs.

He did as he was told and Kaori was taking small nibbles from the crackers and sips from a cup of ginger ale.

"You are not safe not eating so little," he told her, rubbing her shoulder. He kept catching her head falling and lifting as she was falling asleep. "And when was the time you had a good night sleep?"

"I really haven't been sleepy for a while. And these odd dreams don't help," Kaori said, shaking herself awake.

"Odd dreams?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori never mentioned this. Ever.

"It's nothing, really. I mean, you just went to the past and you didn't say anything was going on, so I didn't really think they mattered," Kaori said.

"I did not return to the past. I preferred to wear those clothes while I was helping your mother yesterday. She had asked me to come over and help," he told her.

"Oh, really? I guess I'll see your results when I go over later, huh?" Kaori asked, a smile showing.

"We are getting off topic. What dreams?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, every day, it continues. Like the night before I had a dream about Rin killing everyone in my village and then the next night was when she went after me once everyone else was dead. It was very odd. Like it was actually happening," Kaori said, recapping the dream in her head. "I mean, the screams were so real and blood piercing, it felt like I was actually there with her."

"You need to relax. Nothing like that will happen," Sesshomaru said. "Tomorrow we will return and we will find no death."

"Sure. I love that idea," Kaori said.

"Also, dear," Sesshomaru started and Kaori looked up at him as he kissed her cheek, "happy birthday."

Kaori smiled and sighed. She quickly finished the small snack and dressed, going over to her mom's house. Once he saw Kaori board the bus, seeing that the car wouldn't turn over that morning, Sesshomaru used his super speed to beat Kaori to her mother's house. He surprised Yori, who was waiting for Kaori still and Kaori's mother. He helped with small adjustments to the place, like tapping a banner on the ceiling or getting the cat out of its cage into the living room.

Just as he put the decorated cake into the fridge, the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru waited to hear Kaori's voice before he looked at the front door. Kaori hugged her mother while Yori still hid behind a couch, ready to surprise Kaori.

"Surprise!" Yori yelled and Kaori heard a deep male voice say "Surprise" from the kitchen. Sesshomaru stood at the door, just looking at her.

"When did you get here?" Kaori asked, walking forward. Unfortunately, Cleo wrapped her body around Kaori's feet, and when Kaori tried to walk, she tripped over the cat.

"I got here just recently. Glad I did, clumsy girl," he told her, catching her before her face impacted with the floor. "You wouldn't want to be injured on your birthday, would you?"

"Shut up," Kaori said as she caught her balance and brushed his hands away. "I could have caught myself, for your information."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her, but was called to Kaori's mother's side.

"Sesshomaru, dear, I need you to help me bring these downstairs," Kaori's mother said, standing in front of a closet on the third floor.

He gave a slight nod and opened the door. Moving out of the way in time, he growled at the falling presents that would have buried him.

"That was not a nice trick," he growled at Kaori's mother.

"Give me a break. It was just a joke. I knew you would get out of the way in time," Kaori's mother said. Under her breath, she added, "Even if you didn't, it would be a funny site for us all."

A hiss was heard upstairs and Sesshomaru carried boxes downstairs.

"Presents!" Kaori screamed.

'Presents? I hold presents? Oh, no. Does that mean-' Sesshomaru was thinking and felt himself falling to the ground. The boxes scattered everywhere and Sesshomaru sat up to Kaori kneeling next to him.

"-ok?" Sesshomaru only heard while digging himself out of the mess of boxes.

"I'm so glad you were worried about-" He started, but Kaori glared at him.

"Are the presents ok, not you," Kaori said.

"-me," Sesshomaru concluded, glaring at Kaori.

"Oh my god!" Kaori screeched. Sesshomaru didn't even get to see what she was so excited about. She bolted out of there, laughing hysterically.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing his head and looking back at the door that just closed upstairs.

"You'll find out soon," Kaori's mother said, a smile on her face. Yori was also smiling.

"Oh my god! I love you mom!" Kaori screamed, coming out.

"It was Yori's idea," Kaori's mother said.

"What are you-" Sesshomaru said and Yori pointed to where Kaori was standing. She stood wearing a silky white nightgown. It was somewhat tight and almost see-through. She twirled around, a strap that held it up falling down her shoulder. She quickly replaced it and laughed. Kaori's mother and Yori laughed as well, but Sesshomaru truly didn't know what was so funny. He just liked Kaori in that nightgown. If only they were at their place, with the candles again and it was nighttimes. He licked his lips and saw Yori and Kaori's mother rush up the steps to Kaori.

"This suits you perfectly!" Kaori's mother exclaimed.

"From the look Sesshomaru's eyes are giving you, I think we should have gotten it a size smaller," Yori said, watching Sesshomaru pass by them with another load of boxes. He was more concentrated on what Kaori was wearing then where he was going and bumped into a wall, the boxes falling again. Growling lowly, he kicked one box and crossed his arms. This was not his day.

"Are you in a bad mood?" Kaori asked, sticking her face under his nose.

"Naw," he said sarcastically. "I kick boxes, growl and cross my arms for fun."

"From what Jaken has told me, you used to," Kaori said, giving him a very brief kiss on the lips before hurrying back to the first load of boxes and looking through them all. He growled at her, but kept it under the hearing range of humans.

It was near the end of the day and Kaori had opened her presents. Some were really useful, like a three-in-one printer/scanner/photocopier, and others were not as useful, like a foot massagers. When she opened the present, Sesshomaru commented that if she wanted a foot-rub, all she had to do was ask. Kaori laughed, but still accepted the gift.

In the end, Kaori turned to Sesshomaru. "Where's your present?"

"You'll find them at home," he told her.

"Them? You got me more than one?" Kaori asked.

"You'll find out," he told her.

She smiled the rest of the day and heard a faint song of "Happy Birthday" coming from her mother and best friend. Sesshomaru didn't know the words, so she didn't exactly expect him to sing. Well, he didn't sing, but she heard him saying the words as well. He was forced to learn the words by Kaori's mother or else (she threatened to find fleas, seeing that they were supposed to be a dog's worst enemy.)

Kaori blew out twenty candles and they cut the cake. Kaori was shocked; it was chocolate cake inside.

"Who chose it?" Kaori asked.

"You tell her or I?" Yori asked Kaori's mother.

"I did," Sesshomaru spoke up, cutting his piece of cake after Kaori.

"Sweet," Kaori said. Sesshomaru looked at Kaori and saw a slight chocolate moustache. He thought she meant the cake. "That was really sweet, Sesshomaru. Thank you."

"I remembered you were arguing about the cake with me for weeks. So, I thought, since it was your birthday, you get your cake. I want my vanilla later," he told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I suck at baking-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, shutting her up.

"Not for food, dummy," Sesshomaru said, repeating another set of Kaori's words.

Kaori rolled her eyes and snatched a piece of Sesshomaru's cake and stuffed it into his already full mouth.

"Girls!" Sesshomaru said but it was muffled like crazy and all the girls squealed for him to be quiet when the chocolate cake was seen flying from his mouth.

Kaori was laughing on the bus, recapping all of the events during the night. Sesshomaru was insisted to ride the bus by all except him, but majority won and he was forced onto the bus with Kaori. Keeping a hand on her waist so that she was steady while another held a pole to keep himself steady, he barely got to get close to Kaori. The bus always screeched to a halt almost every two minutes, causing Sesshomaru and Kaori to fall backwards. Once they got themselves balanced again, the bus would halt again, taking them off balance. Sooner or later, they got home.

Kaori dropped the three large bags holding the gifts to the base of the coat hanger. Sesshomaru dropped two of them and sent a surprise lick behind Kaori's ear, sending shivers down her spine and making her knees collapse, sending her to her knees on the floor.

"What... What was that for?" Kaori asked.

"Just got tired of enabling to touch you, that's all," he told her, tossing his shirt on top of her head. "Wait here until I call you, understood?"

Kaori removed his shirt from her face and glared at him as he closed the door of the guestroom. What could be possibly be in there? Only their grandparents stayed in there once, before their wedding. So, what did he have to do with that room? Kaori didn't even think he knew it was there.

Kaori stretched while she looked around. The place didn't look that different then when they left.

"Kaori, come here," Sesshomaru told her. Kaori was curious to Sesshomaru's surprise and gasped with her hand covering her mouth.

"It's... Beautiful!" Kaori said. She felt him hold her waist and rest his head on her head.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her.

He had completely changed the room. What once held a queen bed and two dressers now had a crib, changing table and dresser inside. The room hadn't been repainted, but Kaori didn't seem to care. When did he do this?

"Sesshomaru, how... I mean, when..." Kaori stuttered. He did something so marvellous.

"That day I was human and you and Inuyasha's wench talked, I just quickly did this. Inuyasha stood at the door, watching every move I made and I was ready to kill him instantly..." Sesshomaru said, his teeth gritting. What started out with a sincere and soft voice ended up to end with him growling it.

"Calm down. Anyways, I love it. But don't you know all this stuff is for a baby?" Kaori asked. He smiled sincerely down at her.

"Yes, I know," he told her.

"Sesshomaru-" Kaori started, a look of worry on her face. He placed a clawed finger on her lips.

"No need to talk. I'll explain it to you," he told her, leading her to the couch and taking a breath before he started.

"I've been thinking. I would want a son or daughter with you. I want to so badly start a family with you. I love you Kaori, and it would make me so happy to be able to raise a complete family with you. We could settle down either here or a wonderful place I know in the past. There's all these advance items we can use for the child and with the help of Kaeda, maybe this time it will work out. I know we still have our problems with demons, your powers, Queen Kaori and everything. I still have to decide about Rin and Jaken and I need to kill Naraku. Yes, I know that. But, Kaori, it would make my life so much lovely if we had a child we both raised, risked our lives for and loved. So, what do you say?"

Kaori didn't interrupt Sesshomaru once during his explanation. She was too taken back. He actually wanted to start a family? And this was what she was worried about when she first found that she was pregnant.

"Sesshomaru-" Kaori stopped but was interrupted by Sesshomaru again.

"I made that room to prove to you that I truly want a family with you. I want to learn about your time and have our child know about this time, but with my time as well. I love you, Kaori. Will you accept this offer I'm offering to you," Sesshomaru said, taking her hands into his.

"I don't know Sesshomaru. The problems won't exactly be resolved over night. And a child is huge. But with you making that room, it was so sweet," Kaori said.

"I know. But it's you who will be giving birth to them, and have to stay healthy and _safe _for nine months," he told her. "I want a positive answer, Kaori. Not just a maybe, because there's no turning back once you are pregnant."

"I know. Sesshomaru, this is huge. I love you too, and of course if I become pregnant, I'll be more careful than last time. But I just don't think I'm ready just yet," Kaori said.

"Hey, I need to show you something," Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"What is it?" Kaori asked, her hands being released by Sesshomaru.

He smirked at her and told her to stay put. He ran up the steps two at a time and disappeared into the room that was next to Kaori's room. It was where the gifts were kept. He returned with a package in hand. He sat down next to her and gave it to her.

"I was barely helped by your mother, but I tried my best," he told her.

Kaori took the present and carefully unwrapped the present. She gasped and just started ripping the wrapping paper off as soon as she saw an edge of the present. Once the paper was thrown off, Kaori nearly smothered her face into the blanket. Her old blanket. But how did Sesshomaru find it? Kaori looked over at him with tears edging her eyes.

"I found it while I helped your mother pack your father's items, since she assumed you would be too busy with the birthday party than to pack and found it in the night table next to his side of the bed. Your mother burst into tears and I barely heard what she had told me what it was. I thought maybe this was what you were looking for that one day, since you suddenly trashed your room after looking at the package of blankets. Do you like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Sesshomaru... I love it. I love you. And dear, I would love to be the mother of your child!" Kaori said, embracing Sesshomaru with the blanket between them. He smiled and rubbed her back.

"So, dear, I guess my next question will might be my third gift. How about we try tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, rubbing small, slow circles on her back after her sobs stopped.

"Come on, my dog demon, mate, husband and soon-to-be father of my child!" Kaori exclaimed, dropping the blanket on the couch and taking his hands and led him upstairs. He smiled widely as he disappeared into the room. It was dark and quiet most of the night afterwards.


	36. Queen Kaori

Chapter 36: Queen Kaori

It was about a week after Kaori's birthday. Sesshomaru was informed one day that his lands were under attack by fox demons in the opposing lands and gave his wife a kiss goodbye before rushing off to the past. Kaori sat on the couch, comfortably stretched out on the couch reading a sappy, romantic novel she loved. Sesshomaru hated all this lovey, dubby stuff unless she was doing it to him, so she usually tried not to read it around him. She yawned, turning the next page. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and she fell asleep. As she fell asleep, a key turned in the door and a male walked in, a huge smile on his face. What a lovely surprise for Kaori. He knew it had been too long since he had seen his dear Kaori, and he just recently remembered she had a birthday. He came over to the couch to find a book on her chest, her eyes closed. She was fast asleep. Exactly how he loved her. He kissed her forehead and patted her hair. Walking up the steps while avoiding the squeaking stair, he entered her room. Just how he remembered it. He folded the sheet down and crawled into the bed he used to share with his beloved. If only she was with him. He sighed and closed his eyes. How much he loved to be back with his lovely Kaori. He just hoped her love continued like his did.

Kaori's eyes fluttered open and she found her book on her chest. Placing her bookmark in her place, she yawned while heading over to the dishes. She was, um, slightly _ busy _ the night before and had forgotten to do the dishes that morning. Running the water and putting the soap in, she started washing the dishes, humming lowly while she did. She didn't sense any demons nearby, so Sesshomaru hadn't returned while she slept. She smiled when she heard the front door slammed shut and a familiar presence washed over her.

"I'm home," Sesshomaru called out.

"I'm in the-" Kaori started until a strong smell of blood filled the room. She twirled around, sending water across the floor. Sesshomaru stood with a large bandage around his arm. "Oh my god!"

Kaori rushed over to him and lightly inspected his arm after rinsing and drying off her hands. It didn't seem too much damaged and Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind it, but Kaori was worried sick. She led him to the couch and checked it over continuously. He told her he was all right, but Kaori was still worried.

"Kaori, sweetie, what is the matter?" Someone said at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Sesshomaru and Kaori looked over at the man. Kaori's eyes went wide and her mouth was open in a silent scream. He had returned when she slept?

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"No, Sesshomaru. Don't," Kaori said. Sesshomaru looked suspiciously at Kaori. "That's... Jake."

"Dear, you remembered! I'm so glad. Why do you have a friend over?" Jake asked, sitting next to Kaori, taking her hands into his and his lap. Kaori pulled her hands away and purposely hid her rings from Jake.

"Sesshomaru, meet my fiance, Jake," Kaori said, her eyes and face down.

"Fiance?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Jake with a glare. "How is this possible?"

"Uh, Sesshomaru, I'll explain later," Kaori said, standing up. "I forgot completely that I was planning on going to the doctor's, so if you don't mind."

"Kaori, what is-" Sesshomaru started, but the pain in his arm stopped him. Kaori sat back down and touched him slightly.

"You really shouldn't move," Kaori said.

"Why would you care about him? Dear, I'm your fiance," Jake said, pulling her by her waist into his lap.

Sesshomaru just smiled. "I'm her husband," Sesshomaru said, looking at Jake straight in the face.

"Yeah, _right_," Jake said, stroking Kaori's hair.

"You do not touch her," Sesshomaru said, pulling Kaori into his chest.

"Stop! I'm not a possession. I was his fiance and I am his husband. Simple as that," Kaori said, standing up. "Now, if you don't mind-" Kaori started but both men stood next to her and she sighed. It wouldn't be that simple, especially with Jake and Sesshomaru.

"His husband! How is it possible?" Jake demanded, taking her arm.

"It's possible! She loves me longer than you have been alive!" Sesshomaru growled.

"She loves me stronger than you, ever!" Jake yelled.

"STOP!" Kaori yelled, causing both men to freeze. "I'm sick of this!"

"Kaori-" Both men started, but Kaori held her hands up.

"Shut up! Now," Kaori ordered. She turned to Jake. "You left me for the army! I could easily go out to find another love, and guess what, I DID! Get over it, like I did!"

"But, you said you would wait for me. Forever, right?" Jake told her, touching her shoulder.

"I guess I did say that... But Jake, I'm sorry. I just, I just, I love Sesshomaru. And, well, we are married," Kaori told Jake, her head hanging.

"Don't feel sorry for this guy. He missed out on a perfect girl. His fault. I would never go somewhere without you," Sesshomaru told Kaori, pulling her to his side.

"You do not tell me that. Where did you just go? WITHOUT ME?" Kaori said, turning to Sesshomaru, her hands on her hips. "I just want to be alone, ok? Without any of you."

Kaori walked around Jake and headed upstairs. Surprising both men, she went to the bathroom instead of her room. Sesshomaru started to get curious, but Jake distracted him.

"She loved me with her entire heart!" Jake started, his arms crossed.

"Humans would never know how much a woman would love a man. I, on the other hand, do," Sesshomaru said, his nose turning up.

"You're demon, aren't you?" Jake asked, his hands changing to hold his hips. "She always had a thing for your type."

"My type?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Break it up, you two!" Yori said, stepping between the guys from over the couch. "Jake, over there. Sesshomaru, over there!"

The men walked separate ways and stood, their arms crossed. Both glared, but Sesshomaru got tired of that game and looked up at the bathroom. Had Kaori come out while he was preoccupied? Or was she still in there? Was she all right?

Sesshomaru was flicked on the head by Yori.

"Keep focused," she told him.

"Step away before I kill you," Sesshomaru said.

"You're not killing anyone, Sesshomaru. I'll return soon. Try to survive, both of you," Kaori said, her backpack over her shoulders.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch her!" Jake ordered.

"I'll touch my wife whenever I want to!" Sesshomaru yelled. He turned back to Kaori and changed his tone to a more caring one. "What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you later, ok dear?" Kaori said, giving him a peck on the cheek and swiftly leaving his grasp. He just watched her jump through the well. He counted to ten and followed her. Jake's mouth was opening and closing like a fish, but by the time he found something to say, Sesshomaru was gone.

"Jake, it's all right," Yori said.

"When did you get here?" Jake asked

"Well, I heard the commotion over here and knew you were back. I thought maybe Kaori would need my assistance, and glad I did come over," Yori said, turning away. Jake saw the sun from the window hit her at a great point and before he knew what had happened, he had grabbed Yori's arm and twirled her to kiss her. She returned it. She had always had a thing for the boy, but seeing that he was Kaori's fiance, she would never make a move on him. She smiled and one thing turned into another and before long, both were only being covered by a quilt Yori got from the closet.

Meanwhile, in a secluded area of the forest, Kaori was searching for Kaeda's hut. How was it every time they visited her hut, they knew exactly how to get back, but at the moment, Kaori was completely lost?

She sighed and took a drink from her water bottle. Where was Sesshomaru when she needed him?

"Kaori, come over here," Sesshomaru yelled, his arms crossed and leaning against a tree.

"Sesshomaru! How did you get here? How did you find me? What about Jake?" Kaori bombarded with questions.

"You were lost. I'll help you find your way," he told her, taking her hand and leading her the right direction.

Kaori looked around her nervously. The presence of millions, maybe billions of demons surrounded them. Sesshomaru halted along with Kaori. He also sensed them.

"Out of all the times in the world-" Sesshomaru started, but had to pull Kaori out of the way of a poison bullet from a demon.

"Thanks," Kaori said, smiling nervously up at him.

Hissing could be heard by the demons around them.

"Kaori, we might be in big trouble now," Sesshomaru said, pulling her closer to his body.

"Ya think?" Kaori said, looking around. She really didn't want to be battling these demons unarmed.

"Kaori, take my Tenseiga and run, understood?" Sesshomaru told Kaori, unhitching the sword from his belt.

"But what about you?" Kaori asked.

"I'll be fine," he told her.

"But your injury!" Kaori said. He completely forgot about that. His father had died when his wound had not healed and went into battle.

"Bad idea," Sesshomaru said, and turned from the sound of something flying towards him. If it wasn't for Kaori's power, he would have been dead. The arrow containing a yellow, bubbling acid burnt almost immediately. Kaori smiled at him and then turned, looking around her as much as possible. If she was lucky, maybe they would back off. As usual, luck was not on her side.

"Queen Kaori!" They all said in unison. Kaori thought that was good until someone yelled out, "CHARGE!"

Kaori did the logical thing; she ran. Sesshomaru looked behind him to find Kaori fleeing for her life.

"NO! Kaori get back here!" Sesshomaru yelled out to Kaori.

Kaori just ran, trying her best to survive. She skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff. Great, more bad luck.

"Queen Kaori, how dare you show yourself on these lands!" Someone yelled out. A human looking woman walked forward, a bow and arrow in hand. The arrow was aimed at Kaori, the yellow and bubbling acid on the arrow.

"I'm not her!" Kaori pled.

The arrow was shot and Kaori burnt it to a crisp.

"Really? How the hell would you explain your powers? Are you some sort of sorceress?" The woman said.

"Kill her anyways!" Someone in the trees yelled out.

"Prepare to die!" The woman yelled.

"Be gone, demons of the east!" Kaeda's voice demanded. Kaori saw the pink light of purification and added her powers.

"NO!" All the demons yelled as they died. Kaori contained her powers as she felt them edging towards Sesshomaru. She fell to her knees, panting. That took more than usual. Why? Perhaps because she had been running earlier.

"Kaori, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, kneeling next to her. He touched her arm and then took it back almost immediately. He moved it to her forehead and then pressed his cheek to her forehead. "Come on."

He picked her up and held her close, hurrying to the village.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked.

"You're burning up. Intensely," he told her, arriving almost immediately, Kaeda, who had sensed him fly over her, hot on his heels.

"Put her down and get me some cool water from the river. Hurry!" Kaeda said, limping into the hut. Kaori laid on a blanket, sweating.

"I feel just fine," Kaori said.

"Stay still, child. Be silent," Kaeda instructed. Kaori did as she was told.

Kaeda's hands hovered over Kaori's abdominal section and the old priestess closed her eyes.

"Not again," Kaeda whispered, opening her eyes and taking her hands back.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, a bucket of water in hand.

"Sesshomaru-sama, place the towel on her forehead. Keep it cool," Kaeda told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did that, allowing Kaori to rest her head in his lap.

"Now, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She is pregnant, again. But it seems the child is dying. Slowly, unfortunately. As soon as it dies, it most likely will disappear. Only allow it to finish its process. Seeing that she isn't squirming or in pain, we must just wait," Kaeda told Sesshomaru, gathering her bag and leaving.

"Pregnant?" Sesshomaru asked to no one in particular. Kaori seemed to lose consciousness while Kaeda explained the situation. "Second one lost. What will happen next time? If there is even a next time."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to run off. I didn't mean to kill the child again," Kaori whispered, a few tears running down her face silently.

"You didn't kill the child. It was just fate. We must wait a little while, so just rest. This will all be over and we'll return to your village to get Rin and Jaken and head to Queen Kaori's palace. We need to settle everything now. I can no longer take it anymore," he told her, wiping the tears away along with some wet strands of hair.

"Why bring Jaken and Rin?" Kaori asked in a very light whisper.

"It'll give me the last time with them," Sesshomaru said. "I'll leave them to live their own lives once we deal with Queen Kaori. Everything will add up."

Kaori gave the slightest nod and fell into a slumber.

Of course, the world was black. She sighed and sat up in her dreams.

"Mama, mama," Someone said into the darkness.

"Who said that?" Kaori said, looking around. A mist showed up and the outline of a female. She wore some tight clothing, like in Kaori's time. "Yori?"

"No, mama. It's me, Joo-yun. Your daughter," the figure said. Coming into view, Kaori gasped. She was so beautiful. And she was her daughter?

"Joo-yun?" Kaori asked, standing up. She was embraced by Joo-yun.

"Mama, please don't let me die. Sister and Brother have already risked their lives for you. I want to see light, mama. Please," Joo-yun begged, crying into Kaori's shoulder.

"I'll... I'll try. My best. But, how do you know if I'll even become pregnant again?" Kaori asked, rubbing the young woman's back.

"I know, mama. I just know. Please, follow papa's instructions. Do as he says. Follow orders. _Be safe_," Joo-yun said. "Please mama."

"Sure," Kaori said. She held the young woman for a while until she awoke. Kaori sat up and felt Sesshomaru trying his best to be of any assistance.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori looked up to Sesshomaru, looking at both of his eyes. His amber, beautiful eyes.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori said in a whisper. He was attentive. "Let's try again."

"Right now?" Sesshomaru asked, moving back a little bit.

Kaori nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't you think it's a little soon? I mean, we just lost the second one," Sesshomaru said. "And we have even more problems than what we've been experiencing."

"I'll stay in my time as soon as we find out I'm pregnant. I'll be safe. I'll listen to you. I'll follow orders. I'll do _anything_," Kaori said, leaning into his shoulder with more force. He wrapped his arms around Kaori.

"Sure, Kaori. But we aren't going to surround you with ten million guards or anything. Just be safe. Your time is a good idea, if you aren't out after dark," Sesshomaru said, rubbing small circles on her lower back.

"Make love to me, Sesshomaru. Please," Kaori begged.

"Sure," Sesshomaru said, placing a very delicate kiss on her lips. He didn't want it to be like other times. He wanted this time to be more loving and caring and considerate than pleasure. Sure enough, he accomplished his goal.

She laid in his arms, taking in all the warmth he offered for her. His hands rubbed her arms. Kaori lifted her hands to entwine her fingers with his. A blanket covered them in case they had any visitors. Kaori was glad they had covered up, for Kaeda came in to check on them and found them nearly dozing off in the corner of the hut. She smiled and left the couple to be alone.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked in a light whisper, her eyes closed.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, taking one of his hands and rubbing her shoulder while she rubbed her head against his chest for a little while.

"You would be there for the child and me, right?" Kaori asked.

"Always. I will risk my life for you and the child," he told her.

"What if we had twins? Or if we want to have more than one?" Kaori asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at her, looking into her eyes with sincerity.

"I will love them all equal, but you with the most," Sesshomaru said, placing a light kiss on her lips.

"That was more then expected," Kaori said, laying her head back on his chest. Her hand was squeezed playfully by Sesshomaru's.

"I'm glad," he told her.

"I love you," Kaori said, almost lost in a sea of comfort and relaxation.

"I love you too, Kaori," Sesshomaru said, kissing her head. He saw her smile before she fell asleep. "I will always love you."

"Sesshomaru-sama, you have visitors," Kaeda's voice said behind the door.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kaori and then at the door.

"Can they wait until tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," Kaeda said and then it was silent. Sesshomaru rested his head on Kaori's and fell asleep.

The next morning, both were ready and prepared to search for Queen Kaori's palace. The guests that were going to bother Sesshomaru had left before Kaori and Sesshomaru left their hut. Kaeda just said they want to say hi and helped Kaori get ready for the journey. Kaeda gave Kaori all the archery supplies she needed and wished them good luck. Kaori thanked the old priestess and left with Sesshomaru to the east. They were met with some demons that tried to kill Kaori, but were destroyed instantly.

It took three days, but finally they found the place they first met Queen Kaori. But the thing was that they were knocked out and brought to the palace. So how would they be able to find where the palace was? Kaori looked around the cliff while Sesshomaru tried to find any sign of the Queen.

"Kaori, I don't think we'll be able to find her here," Sesshomaru said, coming out of the forest.

"Well, it's getting late, so let's rest at the village down there," Kaori said, pointing to the lights below the cliff.

"Sesshomaru. Kaori. You have returned..." Queen Kaori's voice could be heard.

"Where are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Go east. My palace is there," Queen Kaori said. Kaori nodded and hurried to Sesshomaru's side.

"Well, I guess we didn't need to find her. She found us," Kaori said.

"Yes, she did. Let's hurry. We should find it before the moon is high in the sky, all right?" Sesshomaru said and walked forward with Kaori behind him. Kaori nodded and followed his every step.

It was a short while before the palace doors were shown. They opened on their own and Kaori and Sesshomaru walked next to each other while they entered. Both looked around, trying to find any traps, but neither found any.

"Sesshomaru, how have you been?" Queen Kaori asked, the cloak around her, but the hood down to show her face.

"Fine," Sesshomaru answered.

"And you, Kaori?" Queen Kaori asked. "Decided to follow your fate?"

Kaori looked at Queen Kaori and shook her head no.

"I don't want to follow that path. I've decided to stay normal. I want to live and die like a normal human," Kaori answered, her arm around Sesshomaru's.

"You aren't a normal human. Your powers and the ability not to give birth is not normal," Queen Kaori said.

"I can give birth. In fact, I've become pregnant twice," Kaori said.

"WHAT!" Queen Kaori exclaimed. King Sesshomaru came running.

"Kaori, Sesshomaru, what is the problem?" King Sesshomaru asked.

"We've declined your offer to become the rulers of this world," Sesshomaru explained. "We will now go."

"No! You can't decline! It's your destiny!" King Sesshomaru exclaimed.

"She can give birth!" Queen Kaori exclaimed. Her expression changed to a cruel one. "Guards. Attack. Aim for her abdominal area."

Kaori backed up and hid behind Sesshomaru. This wasn't what she expected.

"Wait!" Someone said in the shadows. "This can be to our advantage. That child should become the most powerful being in the world, huh? Kill her as well and the child will die."

"Naraku! You little-" Sesshomaru started but Kaori interrupted him.

"Child?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. You are pregnant now. So, if we were to kill you, the child will die as well, and you won't be able to take your destiny. Good for us all!" Naraku said, walking out of the shadows.

"Kaori, run!" Sesshomaru demanded, but Kaori and Sesshomaru were already surrounded by the guards.

"KILL HER!" Queen Kaori demanded.

Spears were aimed at Kaori were sent, but Sesshomaru responded quickly and the spears were snapped in half by his whip.

"TAKE YOUR ARROWS AND AIM THEM AT HER!" Queen Kaori demanded.

"I have a better idea," Naraku said. "Have King Sesshomaru attack her."

King Sesshomaru took out a sword, but Sesshomaru knew instantly that was not his Tokijin. These two were impostors of them! But how?

King Sesshomaru leaped behind Sesshomaru and left some room between him and Kaori.

"Now, I have a proposal for you. You kill the child on your own, or I kill both of you. Choose," King Sesshomaru said.

"Neither," Kaori chose.

"Then prepare to die!" King Sesshomaru warned, running towards Kaori. Her firewall showed up, and King Sesshomaru laughed. "Like that will stop me!"

He attempted to run through, but was burnt every time.

"Naraku, you bastard! You told me if I wore something that had been touched by the Tenseiga I could pass her fire!" King Sesshomaru yelled to Naraku.

"Kill him," Naraku demanded and the guards did as they were told. Kaori brought down her fire and turned her head into Sesshomaru back. The site was gruesome.

"Mama, protect me. Listen to Sesshomaru," Joo-yun was heard saying to Kaori.

"I will," Kaori whispered.

"Kaori, I need you to stay put. And keep your eyes closed," Sesshomaru said. Kaori nodded and closed her eyes. A loud growl was heard and air surrounded her, but nothing changed with her. Sesshomaru had transformed and startled both Naraku and Queen Kaori.

"He's a dog!" Queen Kaori exclaimed. Kaori was ready to open her eyes since she had seen Sesshomaru before as a dog, but she kept her eyes closed to listen to Sesshomaru's warning.

A whine was heard and a thud as Sesshomaru was hit by spears. He growled and flung his tail at the guards, knocking some of them unconscious. But the ones that were still conscious, they aimed arrows at Kaori and Sesshomaru.

A growl was heard as seven arrows aimed at Kaori. Sesshomaru was too far from Kaori to help her and the arrows that were in him were preventing him from getting her out of the way.

Kaori was hit by all seven arrows and grunted as each hit her. It was painful, but none of them hit the child, surprising all.

"Mama, you will heal, but papa will die if I don't help. I will help, mama. I will help," Joo-yun was heard saying and Kaori glowed with a pink light.

Sesshomaru barely saw it. The arrows in his body were making him lose blood and a lot of it. If he didn't do something fast, he was going to die. Luckily, Kaori's unborn child gave her priestess powers up and sent them towards Sesshomaru, healing his wounds instantly and giving him some extra strength. Sesshomaru stood on his paws and glared at Queen Kaori, his fangs bared. Kaori laid on the ground, a puddle of blood surrounding her. Her eyes fluttered open just as Queen Kaori was killed and Naraku fled. Sesshomaru transformed back to his human form and rushed over to Kaori, picking her head up off of the ground.

"Are you all right? Kaori?" Sesshomaru said, looking at her wounds. They looked deep.

"None hit the child," Kaori said.

She heard him sigh and he treated her wounds where she laid. The servants that had been hiding in the halls eventually ran towards Kaori to see if she was all right. All the guards and the queen and king were killed and Sesshomaru was ready to take out the servants, but they only offered him help, not a battle. Kaori eventually laid on a bed, laying next to Sesshomaru.

"Are you all right? Your wounds?" Kaori asked, her head resting on his chest.

"Our daughter saved us," Sesshomaru said. "Joo-yun."

"How do you know?" Kaori asked, opening her eyes and looking up at Sesshomaru.

"I heard her as she healed me. She sounds like a nice person," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah. I think she is. She kept telling me to listen to you, for some reason," Kaori said.

"If you had opened your eyes, you would have seen my wounds and try to help me heal, then get attacked and lose the child," Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh," Kaori said, her eyes closing as she fell asleep. "But they was the oddest way I've ever found out of being pregnant. And by the way, where did Rin and Jaken go?"

"They were left at that village, remember?" Sesshomaru said, stroking her cheek.

"Lady Kaori! Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's voice was heard as he entered the room. Sesshomaru looked to the imp as it entered with Rin right behind him. Rin wasn't as worried about the bed as Jaken was and just climbed into it, worried about Kaori.

"Is Lady Kaori all right? Will she be all right? What happened?" Rin asked, her small hands on Kaori's shoulder. Kaori mumbled something in her sleep.

"She's all right, Rin. She'll survive and she'll be all right. We just had a big fight with some people older than us," Sesshomaru tried to explain to Rin as much as possible without telling her the details.

"Naraku was here, wasn't he, my lord?" Jaken said, oddly climbing into the bed because of his height.

"Yes, Jaken. He was," Sesshomaru said.

"Naraku hurt Lady Kaori?" Rin asked, really worried.

"No. But someone he was controlling did," Sesshomaru explained. Kaori mumbled again and moved closer to Sesshomaru. "Kaori needs to rest, so leave."

Rin and Jaken left and Sesshomaru carefully left her grasp to explore the palace. They were staying here until Kaori was better. Perhaps they would stay here until she gave birth.

Sesshomaru nearly knew everywhere and almost every single servant and their jobs. He returned to the bedroom Kaori was staying at to find her at the closet looking at the kimonos that were in it. She pulled one out and looked at it. She found Sesshomaru at the doorway and looked up at him.

"Are you feeling better?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, a bit. Still slightly dizzy," Kaori said and looked down at the kimono. "Do you think this one is nice?"

"Compared to what?" Sesshomaru asked and watched her bring out another. The first one was a light purple one that had pink petal designs on it. The second on was white and had a dog on both shoulders. He chose the second one and helped to tie the sash behind her.

"This has my name on it," Sesshomaru stated when he wrapped it around Kaori's waist.

"Yeah. I got it made just for you. I want to wear it the next time I wore a kimono. Surprisingly, it actually matches this one," Kaori said and felt him tie it behind her.

"That was very nice of you," Sesshomaru said placing a kiss on her cheek. "But by wearing this, many people will take the impression that you are my possession."

"Aren't I?" Kaori asked.

He kissed her lips lightly and helped her to the kitchen. She was completely lost, but once she smelt cooked meat, she rushed to the source. He sat next to her, watching her eat. Rin sat next to her on the other side and had some trouble eat the meat. Kaori was helpful and help the small child eat with chopsticks.

"Lady Kaori, I'm full," Rin said, holding her stomach.

"Ok. Please just call me Kaori, Rin. I don't call you Little Rin, do I?" Kaori asked.

"Can I call you mommy?" Rin asked. "You remind me so much of her."

Kaori smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru seemed somewhat surprised that Kaori would let her. They weren't technically a family, but Rin was allowed to call Kaori her mother.

"You need to get some sleep," Kaori said, straightening Rin's hair.

"I slept last night in the village," Rin answered.

"Still, you must be tired," Kaori said. Rin nodded slightly. "So how about you go to your room and sleep? Or just rest if you aren't tired?"

Rin smiled and nodded and left the table. Kaori smiled and watched the child leave. Jaken stood next to his lord's chair, waiting for any orders from his lord.

"Jaken, I haven't exactly taught you how to fight, have I?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the imp. Jaken shook his head slowly. "Let's go outside and I'll show you."

Jaken followed his lord, happy to actually have some time with his lord. But When Kaori followed, he scowled.

"She'll watch," Sesshomaru told Jaken. Jaken accepted it, but the smile she had was making Jaken suspicious.

Kaori sat at on a bench, watching Sesshomaru ball his fist as Jaken exited the palace.

"First rule, you must be ready to get injured. So, I'll hit you until you pass out," Sesshomaru said and before Jaken could react, three dozen bumps were on his head and he fell to the ground knocked out. "Pathetic."

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on him?" Kaori asked, standing next to Sesshomaru and looking down at the imp.

"I needed to take my vengeance. He made you cry one day, so he needed to be punished," Sesshomaru said.

"You are way too protective," Kaori sighed and walked away from Sesshomaru to explore the palace herself. Sesshomaru looked around the outside. Outside the east tower looked like a training ground. Seeing that he and Kaori hadn't trained in a while, he planned to take her there and start their training up again. But as soon as she started to show from the child, they would stop. He sighed. Maybe training wasn't a good idea. He still had no clue what was good or bad for a pregnant woman.

Kaori wandered the halls and was shocked at how many extra rooms there was. She eventually found the room she was looking for; the library. She didn't expect that it had that many books, and it didn't, but she loved to read and picked a book off the shelf. A love story. She smiled and fell into a chair, relaxing as she read the first few pages.

'Wow, this guy is really cold,' Kaori thought, turning the book over. She tended to read the end of a book, just to know how it ended up. She flipped through many blank pages until she found one that actually had writing on it.

_She found him crying on the ground. Walking carefully to his side, she kneeled down, her hand on his back. She wiped the tears away on one side of his cheek. _

_"What's the problem, my love?" She asked. _

_"My mother... She's, SHE'S DEAD!" He cried out, leaning onto her shoulder. _

_"Your mother?" She asked. _

_"From my attack. When she tried to kill you," he told her. _

Kaori smiled. Man, his mother must have been **really **protective of him to attack her. She continued reading, a smile on her face.

_"I'm so sorry," she told him, straighten his hair. "I never meant for her death."_

_"Kaori, it's all right. I mean, she did try to kill us both," he said. _

_"I know. But, Sesshomaru, it was her time," she said. _

Kaori dropped her book, her eyes wide. This wasn't a love story. It was her story!

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked. He stood at the doorway, calmly and coolly.

"Nothing," Kaori said, getting the book quickly and putting it back on the shelf.

"What were you reading?" Sesshomaru asked, catching her wrist as she put it up. "No title, huh? What was it about?"

He took the book with his other hand and flipped through the pages.

"Seems long," he stated, slamming the book shut.

"It was nothing. Some, uh, love story," Kaori said, in a whisper, taking the book back and putting it back on the shelf. "You don't like those, don't you?"

"How about you read one to me? I mean, you are so very literate. I can read simple things, but those long stories you read are too much," he told her. Kaori picked up another book and looked at the title. Still none. Would this be another book of theirs?

"How about this?" Kaori asked, walking towards the chair. Sesshomaru beat her to it and allowed her to sit in his lap. She smiled and opened the book to the first page.

"He was beautiful. Silver hair that blew in the wind and with standing on that cliff, it was wonderful. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. But when he turned to me, I gasped. Amber eyes. He was a demon! They were feared by all, especially me. How was I supposed to act? Should I run back to the village? Would he follow me? I had no clue.

"He smiled at me and I gasped. Why was this demon smiling at me? Was he going to kill me where I stood? 'My name is Inu no Taisho. Yours?'

'Iza... Izayoi,' I stuttered. Did all demons ask what their prey's name was?

'Nice,' he said. 'Are you cold?'

'Not really?' I responded."

Sesshomaru slammed the book shut and threw it to the floor. He stood, sending Kaori to fall to the floor.

"What was that-" Kaori started, but stopped when she saw his expression. He was mad, but why? She was just reading.

"Burn that book and any like it, understood?" Sesshomaru said, walking out.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori called out to him. What was his problem? He froze and looked back at her.

"That book was of my father and his human. I do not want to hear of it," Sesshomaru growled.

"Sesshomaru, were you ever curious to how your father fell in love with a human? Didn't he dislike humans like you did?" Kaori asked, standing up after getting the book in hand.

"I'll read it later," he told her. "Can choose one that is not about my father?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Kaori said, leaving the book to the side. She looked at the bookcase. She found one called "Humans and Demons: The Birth of a Half-Demon," and laughed, but she didn't choose it. She instead chose a love story that was fictional and sat down, sharing it with Sesshomaru. He smiled with her and enjoyed how she told it. She was very talented in sharing stories.

Once she was finished, Sesshomaru lightly took the book from Kaori's hands and put it to the side while he kissed her ear.

"Sesshomaru, what is it?" Kaori asked. She felt him nip at her earlobe and she pressed her back against his chest.

"Nothing, dear," he told her, traveling his mouth to her neck. His arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her still. "It's just, you are so talented with your voice. Whether sharing," he said and nipped at her neck, sprouting blood. She yelped, "or yelping."

"Sesshomaru, do you really-" she started and yelped again as he did the same in a different spot on her neck "- want to do this here? With Rin and Jaken in the same building?"

"I don't care if they come running and bug me while we do this. Just as long as I'm with you," he told her. Jaken opened the door of the library, looking for his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you in here?" He heard another yelped that sounded like Kaori and went running towards her. "Lady Kaori, Lady Kaori..."

He found her head bent back, resting on Sesshomaru's shoulder, panting while Sesshomaru licked and nibbled at her neck. She hand held a fistful of his hair, squirming slightly.

"My lord, my lord. Kaori looks like she's in pain!" Jaken exclaimed. Both looked at him and Kaori blushed at bright red. Her head raised back up and she hid her eyes with her hair. Sesshomaru kept his mouth connected to Kaori neck while he glared at Jaken. How dare he interrupt them!

"Didn't you say you wouldn't care if they came in?" Kaori asked, scratching her head.

"I care if they watch and are male," Sesshomaru mumbled into her neck. It was like he refused to remove his mouth from her neck. Kaori smiled and felt Sesshomaru's hands do some exploring on her thighs. She squirmed and brought his lips from her neck to her mouth. He smiled and completely ignored Jaken.

Jaken stood, unable to move. A slight prick of pain hit his skin and he rushed out of there, worried that if he didn't, he would be toast; literally. He heard a scream inside the library, but he knew his lord was with her, so if she screamed, he would take care of it. Little did he know, his lord had been the one who had made her scream.

Kaori and Sesshomaru trained later that day, but had their time of relaxation as the sun set. Kaori danced, unaware of amused eyes watching. Kaori danced in the courtyard of the palace while Sesshomaru watched from upstairs. He never knew Kaori could dance like that. Her eyes were closed and she twirled around like a ballerina. Sesshomaru smelt blood and turned his head to the doorway. A blood-piercing scream was heard for miles and Kaori looked upstairs. Rin!

Kaori ran inside, searching for Rin. Where could she be? She rushed into the kitchen to find Rin on the floor, crying.

"Rin, what's the matter?" Kaori asked, kneeling in front of Rin.

"I'm, I'm bleeding. But I'm not injured. What's happening?" Rin asked, tears falling from her eyes in rivers.

"Oh, Rin. You don't know, do you?" Kaori asked, bring Rin into her arms. "It's ok. This is normal."

"Normal?" Rin asked.

"Is she all right?" Sesshomaru asked, running into the room. Rin and Kaori were the most important people in his life.

"She will be," Kaori answered, rubbing the small girl's back. "She just became a woman."

"I did?" Rin asked, looking up at Kaori.

"Yes. This proves that you are a true woman," Kaori said.

"But how do you stop it?" Rin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked. He then saw a small puddle of blood forming under Rin. "She's bleeding!"

Kaori explained everything to Sesshomaru and Rin. In the end, Rin was smiling at Kaori and ran towards her room while Sesshomaru sat back on his arms, blinking a few times. He never thought women were so complicated. He just thought they had different body parts, could give birth and that was about it. But Kaori explained everything to Rin. Sesshomaru had also listened, his eyes going wide every few sentences.

"Well, we need someone to clean this up and I need to get back," Kaori said, standing up. Sesshomaru saw a long and pleasurable view underneath the kimono.

"Kaori, do you really need to?" Sesshomaru asked, smiling before Kaori flattened the kimono to her body.

"You had your fun earlier," Kaori said, walking away. "Plus, I really would like to get back."

"You prefer dancing than me?" Sesshomaru asked, getting to his feet.

"If only I could get rid of you," Kaori sighed and felt him grab her wrist. "What is it with you grabbing my wrist instead of my hand?"

He moved his grasp from her wrist to her hand and pulled her to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I truly never thought women were so complicated," Sesshomaru admitted to her.

"Well, we are," Kaori sighed, comfortable in his arms.

"You must be tired," he said, hearing her yawn.

"I am," Kaori told him. He led her to the room and tucked her into bed before joining her. He was tired as well. Both fell asleep about the same time.


	37. Happy Anniversary

Chapter 37: Happy Anniversary

It was Kaori and Sesshomaru's anniversary and Kaori hadn't grown that much over the time. It was about the fifth month and she was still looking in the mirror everyday, her hands over her stomach.

Kaori woke up to find black hair in her view. The night before, Sesshomaru hadn't been feeling too well. She was worried that the reservations she made for that night might be ruined. The same thought went through Sesshomaru's head, but with a good night's sleep, he was back on his feet in no time.

Kaori raised an eyebrow as he brushed his hair. Usually the only person who touched his hair while he was human was her, for he refused to touch it, but he brushed it and even put it into a loose ponytail before giving her a kiss good morning.

"Happy anniversary," Kaori said with a smile. His response turned her smile upside down.

"That is today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. I'm so glad you remembered," Kaori said sarcastically, flinging the sheets off and stomping out of the room. He scratched his head, wondering if Kaori's mother's suggestion was going to work. He just hoped that it wasn't only going to be one anniversary.

Kaori nearly put a hole in each stair as she went downstairs. Their important day and Sesshomaru had forgotten it! Kaori was about to get some breakfast, but her hands were trembling and her claws seemed to be very long all of sudden. Her teeth were gritting and she clenched her fist, accidentally injuring herself with her claws. Her palms had four bleeding dashes and she called out for Sesshomaru he came as fast as possible, his arms in a shirt, but it wasn't buttoned up yet.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked. He saw her claws held blood and he smiled. "You really need to be more careful with your claws."

"I know," Kaori said and watched with slight shock as the wound healed quickly.

"Hey, I'm really sorry I forgot our anniversary. I'll make it up to you later, all right? I'll be out most of the day, but I'll try to return before midnight," Sesshomaru told her and allowed Kaori to button up his shirt. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"Sure. I'll see you later," Kaori said. He kissed her cheek and left out the door before Kaori collapsed to her knees in despair.

He had completely ruined her plans for the night. She had made reservations at the most expensive diner in the town, bought a beautiful dress just for the occasion and then had the candles ready for their night. And he had to ruin it all by going out until late, hoping to be back before midnight? She hit her fist against the floor and gasped when she made a dent in it. Guess she under estimated her strength. She smiled with a plan in mind. Oh yeah, Sesshomaru will have the best surprise when he walked through the door. A punch sailing towards him!

She stood and flicked her hair, going upstairs to get changed. She had hours to waste, so why not go over to Yori? She always accepted when Kaori visited, even when she didn't know. Kaori nearly skipped out of the house, her purse over her shoulder. She knocked on the door and found Yori rubbing her eyes, asking who was it.

"Yori, hope you have time to spend. I'm bored, Sesshomaru is out and I just need a friend here to talk to. Is it all right?" Kaori asked quickly.

"Uh, yeah?" Yori asked, still rubbing her eyes. Kaori ringing the doorbell had just awaked her.

"So, how are you and Jake doing?" Kaori asked, setting her purse to next to her and leaning towards Yori.

"Good, I guess," Yori said, sitting down. "He's gone to work, so I'm stuck by myself as well," Yori said. Then her eyes went wide. "This is your anniversary, isn't it? And Sesshomaru's not with you? What an idiot!"

"Tell me about it!" Kaori said. She smiled and told Yori everything that had been going on, just glad to be able to tell someone it. Yori smiled and gave a suggestion.

"How about we just hang out, girls only?" Yori asked. "We can try on clothes and you can keep whatever you like."

"That's an idea. I love it. Let's go!" Kaori said, jumping up and they both hurried to Yori's room, nearly throwing everything onto Yori's bed, mixing and matching outfits, trying to find the best one.

Elsewhere, Sesshomaru was also trying on outfits, but under protest.

"This is stupid!" Sesshomaru barked suddenly, making Kaori's mother jump.

"Come on, Sesshomaru. This suit suits you perfectly," Kaori's mother said, adjusting the sleeves.

"I will not wear this. It feels awkward. Why can't I just wear my tux?" Sesshomaru said, stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Kaori is getting it dry-cleaned. Now stop moving," Kaori's mother told Sesshomaru, fixing the cuffs. "You were right, this doesn't suit you. Let's try this one!"

Sesshomaru sighed, but took the suit and returned to the change room for the fifteenth time. This was getting tiresome. Luckily, this one suited him perfectly and he didn't mind it, that much. Kaori's mother sighed, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of him and left with the suit in a bag.

"Now, onto ties!" Kaori's mother exclaimed. Sesshomaru sighed, his eyes rolling. Another two hours.

Kaori was laughing her head off, wearing a mixed-up outfit, laughing at Yori's impression of the primpy girl in their old class. Both girls just laughed and changed into a dressy outfit. Kaori liked dressing up formally, so she didn't make it wacky. She wore a navy blue dress that had spaghetti straps and was down to her knee. One slit was along the side and she wore navy blue heels, her hair having a blue butterfly pin on her left side. Yori had her eyes wide with astonishment, but she changed into a wacky outfit, mixing up a puffy plaid skirt with a pink polka-dot shirt. Kaori just laughed her head off until the doorbell rang. Yori barely heard it until the girls had calmed down and both girls walked downstairs, a few giggles still lingering.

Yori opened the door, laughing a little bit. Kaori couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughed, holding her sides.

"Is a young maiden with the name of Uzuha Kaori here? Young, beautiful, the most perfect woman I've ever met?" A male asked at the door. Kaori suddenly stopped. Who would be asking for her here?

"Kaori, it's for you," Yori said, stepping away from the door. Carefully, she took a glance at him. He didn't look too shabby.

"Who is asking for me?" Kaori asked, opening the door a little wider so she could see. She gasped. This man was hot. Navy blue tux, a blue tie, white daisies and a box of chocolates in the shape of a heart in hand. "Sesshomaru?"

Kaori voice cracked, but she was still shocked. His chocolate brown eyes were sweet and loving. To add onto it, his midnight black hair was hanging down without any ponytail; exactly how Kaori loved it.

"Happy anniversary, dear," Sesshomaru said, giving Kaori the box of chocolates and daisies.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori exclaimed, embracing him with the box of chocolates and daisies in hand.

"I guess you like it," Sesshomaru said with a little bit of amusement.

"You look marvellous!" Kaori exclaimed, stepping back and looking at him completely.

"I can say the same for you," he said to Kaori, looking at her dress.

"This? Oh, this. We were just fooling around, right Yori?" Kaori said, looking back at her best friend. She was giggling, and Kaori's eyes went wide. "This was all planned?"

"Yes. We all knew you would come over here when you got upset at me," Sesshomaru told Kaori, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"We? You and Yori were all in on this?" Kaori asked.

"Your mother as well," Yori said between giggles.

"Remind me not to get any of you anything for Christmas," Kaori mumbled, her arms crossed.

"Hey, we need to hurry. We'll be late for the reservations if we don't go now," Sesshomaru said, looking at the watch that was nearly attached to his wrist.

"Reservations? Mine are already too late," Kaori said.

"We cancelled yours and made new ones. You know that expensive one; the one with tons of selection? Your mother made a reservation for us. Just the two of us in, what was it called, VIP section?" Sesshomaru said, taking her hand and leading her outside.

"The VIP section? That's very expensive and rarely gotten by townspeople. How did my mother pull it off?" Kaori asked to no one in particular.

"It's very interesting how many connections she has around this place. I sat and watched her take out a huge book," Sesshomaru told Kaori, picking her up. Kaori stepped away before he could, holding down her dress from the already strong winds.

"I am not being carried there. It's bad enough I have to hold my dress down now, but if you carry me, I'll be flashing the entire neighbourhood," Kaori said.

"Fine, we'll walk. And I'll help this dress keep down," Sesshomaru told Kaori, holding her waist. She smiled at him and walked next to him, happy that tonight had turned out great, just maybe not according to plan.

Kaori and Sesshomaru sat, holding each other's hands, waiting for their waitress or waiter. The VIP room happened to be a deck outside towards the ocean. Kaori loved the view and the sound of waves, and with Sesshomaru with her, it couldn't have been better.

"I am Kay and will be your waitress for the evening. Would you start with some wine or champagne?" The waitress asked, coming to the table and getting out a pen and pad.

"A bottle of champagne," Sesshomaru answered before Kaori and smiled at her. Kaori's eyes went wide, but the waitress nodded and left them to be.

"Do you know how much that is?" Kaori asked. "We're probably going to be drunk by the end of the night!"

"Maybe. I hope so," Sesshomaru said, rubbing his thumb to her hand.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed, shaking her head slightly.

It was silent and then the waitress showed up with the bottle of champagne. She asked if they had chosen what they were going to eat, and Kaori said no, making the waitress leave.

"What are you planning on having?" Kaori asked, picking up the menu. It was slowly lowered by Sesshomaru's hand.

"One drink before we decide?" Sesshomaru asked, popping the cork.

"Where did you learn that?" Kaori asked and watched him pour it so elegantly, Kaori was almost memorized by his movements.

"Your mother is a very good teacher," Sesshomaru said, passing Kaori the glass. He took a sip of his, but nearly spilt it by taking it away.

"Come, let me help," Kaori said, taking his wrist with a delicate touch. She twisted his arm around hers, and they drank with their arms linked.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru said. "But it still tastes bitter."

Kaori just laughed and picked up her menu again.

"So what are you having?" Kaori asked.

"The steak," Sesshomaru said simply, lowing his menu down again.

"How about we share?" Kaori asked, lowing hers a little bit to see Sesshomaru over the top.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru said. Kaori smiled and put the menu aside.

Kaori decided to move closer to Sesshomaru and moved into the middle of the booth, pulling Sesshomaru next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder, the view of the ocean still in sight. Kaori sighed and heard the waitress coming. Kaori sat up and presented herself in a reasonable fashion, but two delicate fingers started crawling up her leg, slowly.

"Relax. It's our anniversary," Sesshomaru said, moving the dress up a bit to go up her thigh.

"We're in public. Maybe at home," Kaori said.

"If we get there before we make out in an alley. You in that dress is so, wow," Sesshomaru breathed into Kaori ear.

"The waitress is here," Kaori said, nudging Sesshomaru with her elbow into the ribs. His hand disappeared from her leg to hold his sore ribs as Kaori ordered for them. "One steak, please."

"And your friend?" Kay asked.

"Oh, we're sharing," Kaori explained.

"Oh," Kay said, her cheerful expression changing to a rude one. It changed to a smirk, but Kaori caught her rolling her eyes while she walked away.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, his arm finding its way around Kaori's shoulders.

"Shh," Kaori said, her sensitive hearing clicking in.

"That girl and that boy don't fit. His cute and looks well mannered, but she's a goth! What are they doing together?"

"I can't blame you there, about him. Something about him makes me breathless. I am so envy of you, but I'm also glad I'm not doing that table. I most likely spill water on him accidentally acting so shy around him."

"Well, they want one steak. Do you think their together?"

"I think they are. Look at how close they are."

Kaori saw a group of the waitresses peeking through a crack in the door. Kaori pulled his arm to hold her waist and rested her head on his shoulder, looking away from the door.

"Oh my gosh! Look at what she's doing! And see his reaction? It's like she controls his every move! If he was mine, I wouldn't treat him like that."

Kaori looked up at Sesshomaru and he seemed worried.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Let's leave. Pay the bill and leave," Kaori said, grabbing her purse next to her.

"Why? Aren't you enjoying yourself?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really. Come on, let's leave," Kaori said, standing up and waiting for Sesshomaru. He didn't move.

"What is it? Just tell me," Sesshomaru said, staying put.

"Never mind. You stay here and enjoy your lonely diner. I'm leaving," Kaori said, turning on her heel and walking out. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he quickly hurried to his feet, following Kaori. He saw her pulling the door open, but her put pressure on it before she could leave.

"What is up with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do you really want to make a scene?" Kaori asked roughly, still pulling at the door.

"No, but I want you tell me what is up with you," Sesshomaru said, his hand keeping the door closed. Kaori continued to pull at it and then something seemed to snap in her.

"You ass! I had this entire day planned and you go ahead and ruin everything. All my plans were perfect and I refuse to sit here and try my best to enjoy my anniversary dinner when those bitches are making fun of me throughout my meal. And to add onto it, YOU ARE AN ASS!" Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru stepped back, the pressure on the door releasing and Kaori took her chance and bolted out of there, tears streaming down her face.

The customers and employees stopped to watch the scene. The waitresses that were talking about Kaori and Sesshomaru giggled in a corner. They had under estimated this couple.

"Um, excuse me, sir, are you going to be continuing your dinner?" Kay asked, keeping her giggles as quiet as possible.

"You!" Sesshomaru said, turning to Kay, anger building up. "Ruined. My. Dinner!"

"Sir, please let me deal with this. I am the manager and am so sorry Kay had ruined your dinner. Let me handle it," a male said, stepping in front of Kay. He turned around. "All five of you are fired. OUT!"

The five waitresses went to their knees, begging their boss, but he just turned back to Sesshomaru.

"Take this as a part of our sincerest apology. The bottle you ordered and your bill paid. We are considerably sorry these girls ruined your dinner," the manager said, passing Sesshomaru a bottle.

"If they ruined my marriage..." Sesshomaru started, but the door slammed close as he left, the rest of his conversation muffled. Kay sat on the floor, guilty for ruining their marriage. She only thought they were dating.

Sesshomaru saw the bus pass by him as he hurried down the street to Kaori's house, hoping Kaori didn't catch the bus or he would never catch up to her. He saw her sitting at the bus stop, her head hanging. The sound of distant sobs could be heard from there.

"Kaori, Kaori, are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, coming into the covering where Kaori sat just in time. The clouds let the rain go as soon as he stepped inside, but he didn't care. Why was Kaori crying?

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," Kaori repeated a few times.

"What did I do?" Sesshomaru asked, kneeling in front of Kaori. His human emotions seemed to be in over drive. Usually he would just comfort her and once she calmed down ask her what was the matter. But for some reason, he seemed to believe he was the one who did something wrong.

"NOTHING!" Kaori burst. He flinched, but put his hands on her knees.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's nothing. Just some stupid pregnant thing," Kaori said, her head away while crossing her arms. A river of tears ran down her cheek.

"Nothing is stupid if it has to do with the pregnancy," Sesshomaru said, shaking his head slightly while he looked up at her.

"Mood swings, that's all. Plus those bitches saying that stuff about me, I wasn't going to stand by and just let her say those things about me. And how cute you look and how much I boss you around and how-" Kaori started but she saw Sesshomaru smiling at her. "You think it is funny!"

"No, not at all. It's just, you were getting jealous," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"I **never **get jealous!" Kaori yelled. People passing by looked in, but passed by without butting in.

Sesshomaru just looked up at Kaori. Why was she so upset?

"And plus," Kaori started sobbing, "I don't even think anything's worth it anymore. Jealousy, love, this child."

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I haven't shown at all and it's been five months already. I mean, maybe I lost it again," Kaori said in a whisper, Sesshomaru just barely caught it.

"We have no evidence of that. For all you know, you'll get big tomorrow," Sesshomaru said, rubbing her legs.

Kaori laughed and Sesshomaru smiled. Her mood was lighting up.

"How about we go home, huh? Get some sleep and hope that you get big tomorrow?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"With all that rubbing, do you really thing that would happen? Just some sleep?" Kaori asked, looking at him with a small smile.

"It was just an idea. I didn't want to push it," he told her, continuously rubbing her legs.

"I can smell that champagne that you hold, so how about we go home and have a nice dinner? I'll cook, if you want," Kaori said, standing up with Sesshomaru.

"That's an idea. Or how about we just relax tonight?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her hand.

"That's an idea," Kaori said, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe a massage or two?" Sesshomaru suggested, standing at the edge of the covering. "And maybe some drying of clothes?"

"Huh?" Kaori asked, looking out. It was pouring outside and she laughed. "Maybe we should run between the drops."

Sesshomaru gave a chuckle and took his suit jacket off, putting it around Kaori's bare shoulders.

"Hey, no. You'll get sick," Kaori said, stepping away.

"Tomorrow, I'll be demon again and any sickness I have will wear off. I'll be fine," Sesshomaru said, getting her outside. His hair instantly stuck to his body as he lent his hand to her. "Come on. The longer we stay out here, the more you have a chance of getting sick."

Kaori sighed but went outside. Sesshomaru stopped and took the blue pin from her hair.

"We wouldn't want that to be blown away, now would we?" Sesshomaru said, putting it into his pocket. Kaori and Sesshomaru got home quickly, laughing. It was an interesting walk home, skipping over some puddles, while jumping into others like little kids. Kaori took the jacket off and passed it to Sesshomaru who hung it on the coat hanger. He took his dress shirt off and put it on the coat hanger as well.

"Now, I would like to take that massage offer up," Kaori sighed rolling her shoulders backwards.

"The couch is the best place to work," Sesshomaru said, massaging her shoulders while leading her to the couch. "But one of these days you need to repay me for this."

"One of these days," Kaori sighed, but then a thought came to mind. "Stay here for a sec."

Kaori pulled herself from his soft and relaxing hands and hurried upstairs, looking for the vanilla candles. She quickly set them up and slowly lit each one.

"Kaori, that smells delicious. But didn't you want a massage before cooking?" Sesshomaru asked. The dimming of the lights brought him to his senses. "Kaori-"

"No talking now. More touches," Kaori interrupted, placing a light finger on his lips. "If you get my drift."

"I get your drift," he said, smiling sweetly while trailing down her body with his eyes. "But you're too tense. Lighten up."

Kaori yelped as she was turned around and marvellous hands began their treatment. Working from her neck to her feet, and everywhere in between, Kaori was relaxed in no time, underneath Sesshomaru, naked. She smiled and looked at him. He kissed her once and laid his head next to hers on the couch, his body lightly laying on her. His hands found their way to her stomach as they rubbed soothing and soft circles.

"You said you hadn't gained weight, huh? Last night, you had abs," Sesshomaru said, trailing down and up her abdominal section. She shivered out of pure enjoyment and smiled.

"I guess I never noticed the difference," Kaori answered. "But how about we have our dinner now?"

"I already had my dinner. But now I need a treat," Sesshomaru breathed into her ear causing Kaori to smile.

"Well, I sort of want some sort of food, so how about we get sort of dressed and then meet at the kitchen table. I have the perfect dinner in mind," Kaori said, sitting up with Sesshomaru. She saw him pout, which was adorable as a human, and smiled. "We'll have our treat later. That was an appetizer. We still need our meal."

Sesshomaru smiled, gave her a kiss and allowed her to grab her clothes and make it up to her room. Sesshomaru just got his suit pants back on and leaned back on the couch. Things weren't exactly going according to plan, but they were the best. She returned and put her hands on her hips.

"You were supposed to be in the kitchen," Kaori said over the banister.

"I didn't expect you to be so fast," Sesshomaru said, looking up at her.

"Remember, demons do things fast. And it's still not even eight, shockingly," Kaori said, walking into the kitchen. It was pitch black until Kaori lit the candles that were on the table.

"Did you have all this planned?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Somewhat. But that isn't the issue now. Just sit and wait," Kaori ordered, walking over to the kitchen and pulled out tons of food. Sesshomaru finally saw what Kaori was wearing; the nightgown she had gotten for her birthday. A smile etched across his face and he made no attempt to hide it. Kaori caught it and rolled her eyes and started cooking.

After dinner and the "treat", Kaori and Sesshomaru relaxed by listening to some music. Suddenly, their wedding song started playing.

"Let's dance, Sesshomaru. Come on!" Kaori said, jumping to her feet just as the song started. He at first groaned in protest, but he got to his feet and started dancing with his wife. He was content, looking down at her. She was smiling and her eyes were closed, obvious evidence that she, too, was content, perhaps even more.

"Kaori, are you happy with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What type of stupid question is that?" Kaori asked, her eyes still closed and still smiling.

"I just want to know. You wouldn't run to any other man, correct? You would stay with me until death, correct?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you think?" Kaori asked.

"I want a straight answer. From your mouth," Sesshomaru said, stopping the dancing. Kaori sighed, opened her eyes as well as rolling them, and told him that she would never leave him for another man. "Are you sure?"

"Why are you asking?" Kaori asked.

"I just want to know that you are loyal," Sesshomaru said, regaining the steady rhythm they had before.

"How many times have I sacrificed my life for you? If that's not loyal ship, I don't know what is," Kaori said, her eyes closing again and her wide smile returning.

"It's nothing," Sesshomaru told her, pulling her closer to him. "I just wanted to hear you say it."

"I love you, Sesshomaru. No one else will do," Kaori said, looking up at him. "I swear to you that."

He smiled and placed a sweet, delicate and loving kiss on her lips, which she immediately accepted along with adding her passion and love. It didn't lead to anything afterwards, but Kaori and Sesshomaru eventually ended up in their room, formally known as Kaori's parents' room, content and even happy.


	38. Shocking Sesshomaru

Chapter 38: Shocking Sesshomaru

Kaori had a good night sleep, but was shaken abruptly awake by Sesshomaru. He rolled into her, causing her to fall out of the bed. Kaori sighed, blew a few stands out of her face and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Why did I marry him?" Kaori asked herself. She tilted her head, looking at his face. She never noticed how soft his face was, even in the demon form. She had touched it millions of times, but never actually noticed it. She placed a hand on his cheek, looking at his lips. She left a finger rub the lower lip of his, softly and slowly. He didn't make a single movement. "He's so peaceful. Innocent, lovely. He's, he's mine. For once I can say this. And it's true."

"Kaori, are you here?" Yori's voice could be heard downstairs.

Kaori was pulled from her admiration at Sesshomaru and got up. Kaori didn't take a single look in the mirror before going downstairs.

"Hey, Yori. How have you been doing?" Kaori asked, running down the steps. Yori poked her head out of the kitchen and looked at Kaori's choice of clothing.

"Uh, I really hope you don't plan to go out like _that_," Yori said, covering her eyes.

Kaori looked down and gasped, pulling the shirt as low as possible. She completely forgot that she went to sleep only wearing Sesshomaru's dress shirt of the night. She blushed a dark shade of red before running up the steps and into her room. Sesshomaru was still asleep on the bed, but he had rolled back over to his side. Kaori sighed as quietly as possible and went to the closet and got a halter top and jeans, leaving Sesshomaru's shirt at the foot of the bed. She returned to Yori, who was looking through some books that were on the coffee table.

"So, what, you two want a baby?" Yori asked, picking up a few books.

"Well, not really. I am pregnant," Kaori informed, taking the books and placing them on the kitchen table.

"REALLY!" Yori exclaimed and Kaori made gestures to quiet her down.

"Sesshomaru is sleeping upstairs," Kaori told Yori.

"Well, I didn't exactly expect you to be up, since last night _was _your anniversary. And from what I saw you come down in, my ideas were correct," Yori said, smiling.

"Aw, shut up. You always have a dirty mind, Yori," Kaori said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, since you won't have this perfect body for long, let's go shopping! We could get some clothes for you when that tummy gets big!" Yori suggested, jumping to her feet. She clapped her hands to get Kaori's moving. "Come on, get going. Move it!"

"If it'll shut you up, fine. Just if Sesshomaru freaks, I'm going tell him this is your fault!" Kaori sighed, getting her purse.

"Give him a note. He always leaves one for you," Yori said, passing a pen to Kaori. Kaori sighed and made her way to the kitchen.

_Sesshomaru, dear, _

_Yori came over and invited me to go shopping. Be back before lunch. I'll make you something special, ok?_

_Love, dearest Kaori. _

Kaori left the note on the kitchen table and skipped out with Yori to the mall.

Sesshomaru woke up around ten with no one next to him. He didn't freak; Kaori always woke up early after a good night sleep. He sat up and blinked a few times, looking around at the room. The first thing he noticed was the closet door open and the light on. Then he noticed his dress shirt at the foot of the bed. He crawled to it and placed it under his nose. Recent. So she had been there just recently?

Sesshomaru got up. He wore just his boxers (which was forced on by Kaori. She refused to sleep in the same bed as him naked unless they were going to do something) and made his way downstairs. He read the note and shrugged his shoulders. But he had no idea what to do. Kaori always have something to do for him when she went out. Either she would set the computer up for him, have him do some errands for her, or allow him to go to the past. But she had just left, no words to him except the note. He sighed and looked around. What could he do? What could he do?

He saw the TV and flipped it on, but the cable was out again. He reorganized the baby's room, but that only took minutes. He sighed and fell onto the couch, staring at the ceiling. What was he going to do until Kaori came home? Perhaps he should go to the past and check on Rin and Jaken. He hadn't done that in a while.

Sesshomaru dressed into his past clothes and hurried to the village Jaken and Rin were staying at. He quickly heard the events that had been happening by both hosts and then they started asking about their lady.

"She is fine," Sesshomaru stated, watching Rin cook. She burnt three fish until the fourth was perfect. She had explained a villager taught her how to cook.

"Then why did she not return with you?" Jaken asked.

"Busy," Sesshomaru answered briefly. Rin ate silently, just looking at Jaken and Sesshomaru. She had seen Sesshomaru change so quickly, she could barely remember the lord she had fell in love with (daughter - father style). She still loved him, but now she had another, so the love was shared. But she still admired her lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there any news about Lady Kaori we should know? You usually aren't this brief," Jaken stated. Rin nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru looked at both of them and then out the window. "She's pregnant," Sesshomaru said briefly again.

Rin dropped her fish and clapped her hands while Jaken fainted and fell backwards. Jaken's mouth hung open widely as his eyes were swirls. He couldn't believe that his lord would do _that_! Rin still didn't understand how children came to be and was overjoyed that she would get to have a sibling, somewhat.

"So, when is the baby coming?" Rin asked, overjoyed.

"We don't know. Don't get excited, Rin. We don't even know if it will be coming," Sesshomaru told Rin, glancing at her once.

"Still, my lord, we must celebrate. If only Lady Kaori was here..." Rin sighed, returning to her fish. Jaken had gotten back up, pale and shocked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure she isn't just fooling around with you?" Jaken asked. He saw a sideways glare from his lord and his eyes bulged.

"What do you mean 'fooling around?'" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not like that, my lord! I just mean that she might be kidding with you. I mean, has she even showed yet?" Jaken asked, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said coolly causing the imp to look at him, "her pregnancy is only between me and her. You have no say in this, what-so-ever. If I find you asking her about this-" Sesshomaru stood up "-I will personally kill you in the most painful way possible. Remember what that is?"

Jaken screeched and fell backwards, fainting along with knocking himself out. Sesshomaru was satisfied and decided to return home. Kaori might had lunch ready for him. Waving one hand at Rin to tell him he was off, he made it back to the house just as Kaori and Yori were walking up the driveway, laughing.

"Where did you two go?" Sesshomaru asked at the doorway.

"The mall. We got tons of clothes for me and the child!" Kaori exclaimed.

"You told her?" Sesshomaru asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You didn't think I would?" Kaori asked, opening the door. "By the way, why were you outside?"

"I went to the past," Sesshomaru told her, taking the bags from her hands. "And found out Rin can cook."

"We should go over to her place and have her cook a meal for us. Wouldn't that be nice?" Kaori asked, watching Sesshomaru stop in his tracks and glance at her from the corner of his eye.

"She would have to make it three times before it is edible. You really want to take that chance?" Sesshomaru asked. He saw her laugh and he made his way to their room to drop the bags off. Returning, he found Kaori chopping some vegetables up. "And plus, what _did_ you buy that took hours to get?"

"Oh, we went all over the mall. We also window shopped," Kaori explained, pouring the vegetables into a bowl. "How about you help? The celery needs to be cut and I can't reach the can of broth."

Sesshomaru helped out, making the meal excellent. They had some stew (human) with vegetables, chicken, and spices in it. Simple, but delicious. Sesshomaru even had some, but made his comment that demon stew was better. Kaori just rolled her eyes while cleaning up.

"So, while trying on clothes, did you see any increase in this area?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands falling onto Kaori's abdominal section. "Oh, I don't even need an answer."

"What are you talking about? I haven't gained at all!" Kaori said, placing her wet hands on top of Sesshomaru's.

"You checked every single day, so no wonder you never saw a change. But there is a slight increase right about... here," Sesshomaru said, two finger pressing a part on Kaori's belly. She giggled and he smirked. "Ticklish?"

"No, but that felt weird," Kaori said, sighing afterwards.

"So, you were wrong. You have increased. Little by little," Sesshomaru told Kaori in a whisper, resting his head on her shoulder and watched her wash dishes. She giggled halfway through and Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Your breath, it's picking up," Kaori told him, placing the last dish on the drainer. "Finished."

"No, clean something else. I really like the way your hands work," Sesshomaru complimented, his claws lightly running across her sides as he switched his hands to go on her hips.

"Sesshomaru, you had your fun, exactly how you liked it, last night. No more," Kaori said.

"Please, Kaori, dearest?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, don't even try that. Now, I need to do the laundry, so if you don't mind," Kaori said, walking to her left to get away from Sesshomaru. He caught her arm and pulled her to his chest.

"Afterwards?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I still need to vacuum and put my new clothes away, take a shower and then I need to relax," Kaori told him. "I can't just sit around and have fun with you every single day."

"When you take your shower then?" Sesshomaru asked, whispering it into her ear. "You get dirty, then clean."

"Sesshomaru, first things first. Get that potion. I'm running low," Kaori told Sesshomaru, pulling herself from his chest. She would love to stay there in his arms and take up on his offer, but things needed to be done. Kaori walked away, but paused for a sec. "That's now, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sighed and travelled to Kaeda's village to get the potion. That woman could be so annoying.

Kaori fell onto the couch, panting. She had taken Sesshomaru up on his offer in the shower, but had no idea how Sesshomaru had planned it. She was exhausted afterwards, more so then before. She could barely keep up. But it was relaxing when she sat in the bathtub while her cleaned her. She was now laying on the couch, her wet hair fanned out under her.

"Didn't you say you wanted to relax?" Sesshomaru asked, drying his hair messily with a towel. He then tossed it to her. "Dry up."

"It's only my hair that's wet," Kaori told him, throwing it back. "Go hang it up."

Sesshomaru disappeared for a moment, but returned and sat at Kaori's feet.

"Massage?" Sesshomaru asked, his fingers lightly touching her toes.

"That would be so nice," Kaori sighed, her eyes closing. She felt him work both her feet, easing the soreness in them. "I've been on them all day. This will work well."

Sesshomaru finished and laid his head on her abdominal section lightly.

"I wonder, will this child have a heartbeat able to be heard outside of the womb?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, and then I wouldn't be able to move at all. You'll be connected to it by your ear," Kaori sighed, her hands running through his locks of hair, taking all the tangles out. She then twirled some strands between two fingers. He laughed.

"You might speak some truth there," Sesshomaru told Kaori. Kaori just laughed at that comment. She released his hair and raised his head up.

"Sesshomaru, would you still love me when I'm big?" Kaori asked.

"What type of question is that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I mean, you married me like this. But I'm going to change. You won't leave me, right?" Kaori asked, looking at him straight in the eye. He nodded, and lifted his body up to kiss her lips.

"Never. You know how much I would do for you. How much I put up with you. So what? You gain a few pounds. I still love you for who you are," Sesshomaru told her, resting his head under her chin. "But the body is also a bonus."

Kaori rolled her eyes and shook her head, but pulled Sesshomaru's head closer to her. 

"Thanks," Kaori told him.

"Any time. I'll tell the world I love you, if you want me to," Sesshomaru told her.

"Really?" Kaori asked.

"Always," Sesshomaru said.

It was silent for a while until Kaori got a cramp in her leg and had to stand up to shake it out.

"I remember watching you dance one day. Can you do it again?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Dance? You watched me dance?" Kaori asked, a blush creeping across her face. "At Queen Kaori's palace?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "For me. I gave you how many massages?" Sesshomaru said, raising his eyebrow. "This is the least you can do."

Kaori sighed and turned the radio on. She just stood there, waiting for some specific song to come on. He heard her sigh when _Hero_ by Enrique Iglesias. She was going at smooth paces and steps and Sesshomaru was nearly memorized by her movements. He watched everywhere she stepped, everywhere her hands went, where her head tilted to. She even mouthed the words.

She twirled a few times and was dancing around the couch. He sometimes had to move or adjust where he was sitting to watch her. He didn't want to miss a single movement.

Eventually the song ended and Kaori sighed before shutting off the radio and shrugging her shoulders while standing in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood, but didn't say a word. He passed by her and to the CD player, confusing Kaori. She watched him and saw him place a CD into the CD player. Picking a specific song and putting it on repeat, he took Kaori's hand and started dancing with her. It was their wedding song! He had gotten it on CD!

"How-" Kaori started, but Sesshomaru put a finger to her lips.

"Quiet now. Just dance," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

Kaori sighed and enjoyed the comfort she was getting by Sesshomaru arms. They didn't hold her as usual when they danced, but one was around her body and another kept Kaori's head to his chest, like he was embracing her. Kaori didn't dare to move and ruin the comfort like that, but she was wondering why Sesshomaru was acting like this.

"Kaeda wanted you to go to her village to check up," Sesshomaru told Kaori. "I told her you couldn't, but she was persistent and told me to take you to her or no more potion."

"I guess I understand now," Kaori said. "You really don't want me to lose the child again, don't you?"

"I don't know what I'll do if we lose that child again. She already risked her powers for me. I really don't want that to be a waste," Sesshomaru sighed, pulling Kaori closer to his body.

"I understand how you feel, but if we lose it again, we lose it again. It's probably not meant to be," Kaori sighed, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm going to be carrying you everywhere, understood? No straying away or anything, understood?" Sesshomaru told Kaori, releasing Kaori a little bit to look at her. She raised her head to look at him.

"Sure you can carry me," Kaori said, smiling. "I won't stray, promise."

Sesshomaru smiled just as the song finished for the second time.

"Come on. Let's get there and leave as soon as possible," Sesshomaru said, shutting the CD player off and walking past Kaori to the stairs. He didn't see Kaori move at all. "What is it?"

"I really don't want to lose this child either," Kaori mumbled. "I wish Kaeda could travel to my time so I wouldn't need to travel to your time and risk this child's life."

The smell of small tears came from Kaori. A few tears rolled down her cheek and dripped off her chin. Her body shook with tears. Sesshomaru came over and place a hand on her shoulder.

"I will do everything in my power so that you do not lose that child, or die trying," Sesshomaru told Kaori. She sniffed and nodded. "Now dry those tears and let's get ready, ok?"

Kaori wiped her eyes with her sleeve and nodded, telling Sesshomaru to start to get changed and she would be up soon. Sesshomaru nodded and started up the steps. He heard her heading up the stairs just as he closed the door, but held it open as Kaori walked towards him. She kept her head down and quickly changed into a red silk tank top and black silk miniskirt; the same thing she wore when she met Sesshomaru for the third time. She roughly packed some essentials, but Sesshomaru placed a hand on hers and told her to just relax downstairs and he would pack. She nodded, the spray from the tears streaming down her face hitting his face. He wiped some of the tears and his shoulder was occupied by Kaori's head.

"This is so fucking complicated and I hate it!" Kaori yelled into his shoulder.

Sesshomaru just sighed and straightened her hair with his hand. He was sure if he said anything, it would upset her even more and make her mad at him.

"I really don't want to lose this child, Sesshomaru. I really..." Kaori said, the rest of her sentence cut off by flowing tears. He just closed his eyes and tried his best to comfort Kaori. They both didn't want to lose this child. They had gotten the farthest they had ever, and they both were afraid that they would never again.

"We'll go tomorrow, ok? We'll just rest today, ok?" Sesshomaru suggested and felt a nod on his shoulder before more sobs mumbled into his shoulder.

Kaori fell asleep crying into his shoulder. Sesshomaru rubbed her until her back went numb and her sobs decreased. He realized she had mumbled into his shoulder a couple of times, but she was so deep into his shoulder, he didn't hear a word. Around ten, her pulled Kaori away from his shoulder to find her limp. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even, telling him she was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru carefully tucked Kaori into bed after quickly changing her into her pyjamas as good as possible. He kissed her forehead and left the room to let Kaori sleep without any disturbances.

He watched some TV until he got bored and turned off all the lights in the house before going to his room. Just as soon as he entered, he heard Kaori mumble his name, but she was still asleep. He smirked and quickly changed into his boxers.

Halfway through, Kaori awoke to find Sesshomaru taking his shirt off with his back to her. She watched in silence, half asleep still, but just wanting to watch Sesshomaru. Every movement of his hair, the way it curled after falling out of shirt or the way it fell over his shoulder when he sat down and bent over to get his socks off, memorized her. She smiled and just watched, never letting her eyes wander anywhere else. He finally realized he had an audience after he got changed and turned to see how Kaori had been doing.

"How long were you watching?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling the sheet down far enough so he could climb in. Kaori crawled over to his side, blocking his entrance to the bed.

"Long enough. Just, do something. Just amuse me," Kaori said. Sesshomaru moved his head to the side in confusion. "Your movements are so smooth."

"My movements are always smooth. Never noticed that before?" Sesshomaru asked and crawled into bed when Kaori moved aside. He sat up while Kaori sat on her knees. Her hand found his cheek.

"Skin so soft. Lips so delicate. Eyes so beautiful. Everything a girl would want," Kaori said, her thumb rubbing his lower lip, making his lips part in a small pant. "Enjoying?"

He nodded. "Anything in mind for tonight?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper.

"Not at the moment. Now shh," Kaori told Sesshomaru, her massaging thumb replaced by a ordering finger. It traveled to his chest, never leaving his skin. "A chest of hard rock. Arms that are strong and protecting, but also comforting. Abs that any guy would die for. Any girl would die to touch them. And only I can."

Kaori's index finger touched every body part as she mentioned it, her eyes only looking at that body part. Her finger traveled up to his chin quickly, making Sesshomaru move his head to the side to avoid a moan, hitting the headboard.

"Now, only if this would last forever, never changing," Kaori smiled.

"It will, until I die," Sesshomaru told her in a rasp whisper. "This is torture."

Kaori's face fell in front of Sesshomaru's, her lips directly above his, slightly parted. They didn't touch, but their breaths combined, causing both to have shivers down their spines. They eventually touched, both wanted the same passion and love in that kiss.

"Only mine. Mine and only mine. My equal, but yet superior," Kaori whispered, her blue eyes looking into his staring amber ones. She was instantly rolled onto her back, Sesshomaru on top of her. "I guess that was enough torture for tonight."

"About damn time," Sesshomaru growled playfully, and attacked her neck. She sighed and realized that by the end of the night, both would be greatly pleased.


	39. Myori

Chapter 39: Myori

Kaori was scooped up into Sesshomaru arms as soon as they reached the past. She barely even got to step on the ground. She was high and flying in Sesshomaru's arms towards Kaeda's village. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing in in the cool breeze and strong arms she knew would not drop her.

Once at the village, she was carried to Kaeda's hut and put on furs that were laid out for her.

"Is she injured?" Kaeda asked, her back to Sesshomaru and Kaori.

"No. He just insists to keep me off the ground so I don't lose the child again," Kaori teased.

"You were fine with it yesterday," Sesshomaru pointed out, moving the door aside and looking outside, his back to both women.

Kaeda said nothing, turning to Kaori and using her priestess powers to check on the child. Kaori just rolled her eyes and listened to the instructions of Kaeda.

"So, is she all right?" Sesshomaru asked, his back still to the women. He hadn't heard anything from the old priestess.

"I'm afraid the child is not, nor ye woman," Kaeda said in a disappointed voice.

"What?" Kaori asked in disbelief. She sat up while Sesshomaru turned his head to see Kaeda.

"The child is not agreeing with Lady Kaori's body. Oddly, the child is a full demon, but Kaori is human. The child, or ye, Lady Kaori, will die during birth unless ye find some way to find out how to keep alive," Kaeda shared, putting some of her medical supplies into a small box.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whined in a almost silent voice.

Kaeda left the hut with the box while Sesshomaru stood at the door still, his attention now at a dent in the floor.

"We're going to lose it again. It's not meant to be, I guess," Kaori whispered, more to herself then anyone else.

"Just be quiet. You always give into things, always give up," Sesshomaru growled, turning to the door, his boa nearly whipping behind him. "We'll just try again, that's all."

"Yeah, and then lose it again because it doesn't agree with my body. That's probably what happened with all the others as well. I'm such an idiot, thinking I could give birth with my weird background," Kaori sighed, laying back down and turning so she was staring at the wall. A few sobs could be heard from that corner of the room.

"You cry over everything!" Sesshomaru growled loudly, it nearly broke glasses nearby. "We'll find a solution to this, so just stop crying!"

"Yeah, you try having life in you and then find out that it's all for nothing!" Kaori yelled. She bolted upright again, glaring at Sesshomaru through her tears. He was pacing, his steps more like stomps.

"If you would shut up for two minutes, I maybe would be able to think of something to solve this!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Well then just go think somewhere else! I'm upset so I'm going to cry. If you have a problem with it, go... go... go marry someone else then!" Kaori yelled, tears rolling off her face.

"I will then. I don't need a cry-baby for a wife!" Sesshomaru yelled, whipping the door behind him as she left the hut.

Kaori fell back down, her eyes clenched closed as tears fell down her face. First she finds out she'll be losing the child or her life, then she loses her husband over a silly argument. How stupid could she get?

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tokijin, slashing all the nearby trees in one swipe. He was pacing in the forest and at every outburst of anger that welded up in him, he would let one swing of the Tokijin loose. That woman could be so human! Well, of course, she was human, but crying over an unborn child was crazy! He let another swing of the Tokijin loose, destroying another row of trees.

"That woman!" Sesshomaru yelled, his pacing stopping to a halt. He glared into an opening in the trees that showed the Goshinboku tree. That tree brought back too many memories. He stomped over to it and looked up. He had been at this exact spot too many times to count.

"Come on," Inuyasha's voice could be heard. Sesshomaru quickly dashed into the trees. He was not in the mood to deal with Inuyasha.

"Why are you so excited? This is just the Goshinboku tree," Kagome said, stumbling out of the bushes before Inuyasha.

"I want to do this before anything changes my mind, ok?" Inuyasha said, hurrying to the base of the tree. Looking up at it once, he turned to Kagome who was confused beyond belief.

"Inuyasha, what is going on? Just explain it to me," Kagome said, her hand reached out to him. She seemed very concerned.

"You know how you wanted me to propose to you?" Inuyasha asked, stepping towards Kagome with a big smile on his face. She stepped back once.

"Yeah, what about it?" Kagome asked.

"Well, us demons don't do that. Half-demons rarely do that. I didn't even know how demons propose or anything or how humans did either. Most of my life I was alone. I barely even knew how babies were born before I heard accidentally Sesshomaru growling to himself," Inuyasha said, looking up to the trees with a slight blush. Sesshomaru was shocked. Inuyasha was there when he was yelling at himself sixty five years ago?

"Oh, must have been embarrassing for Sesshomaru," Kagome teased, laughing.

"He didn't know I was there. But Sesshomaru always was the only family to me. I prefer to fight only him because it somehow makes me feel known. No one ever looked me in the eye except Sesshomaru when we fought, but at least he looked at me. At least he knew I was there," Inuyasha said, lowing his gaze to the dirt at his feet. He kicked it absent-mindedly and then looked at Kagome. "When I found out he had a human girl with him, it was a shock. He had always hated humans. Never looked at a single one long enough to get to know them. It was because of my mother. Because of me."

"Inuyasha, don't say that. It's just how your brother was," Kagome said, running to Inuyasha's side, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"But it was the truth. I actually hoped he hadn't gotten over his hate for humans and stop fighting me or I would feel rejected again. Well, of course, I had you and Miroku and Sango and Shippo and Myoga, but my older brother rejecting me would ruin my life. I was relieved when he continued to fight me," Inuyasha explained, looking at Kagome straight in her eyes. "I mean, I wanted to gain strength and power. The only way I knew how was with Sesshomaru. He was like my role model."

"You never told me that. I mean, Inuyasha, he wanted to kill you and you wanted to kill him. Why would you want to be like him?" Kagome asked.

"That's the thing, we never killed each other. No matter how close we got, we never delivered the final blow on each other. It was like our own silent agreement," Inuyasha said, and then a smile crept across his face. "The same way we thanked each other in that cave, remember? We didn't say a single word to each other, but the look in his eyes told me he appreciated my help. I felt so wanted, liked by my brother. It was great."

"I never noticed," Kagome sighed, lowering her face.

"That's because you were crying your eyes out," Inuyasha teased, and turned to look up to the Goshinboku tree. "We met for the first time here, didn't we?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, but he knew the answer.

"Yeah, we did. You wanted to kill me, take the Sacred Jewel and then become a full demon, like your father," Kaori said.

"No, like my brother. He was so powerful. So mighty. I just used my father as an excuse. Yes, I would have loved to be as great as my father. Sesshomaru had the same desire. He at least got to meet father. To talk with father for the last time. I was just a newborn, unable to talk. All I know was that he sacrificed his life to save me and my mother. But I just have this feeling, I've already exceeded my father. But Sesshomaru, he's the one who I want to be able to exceed, to injure enough that he would have to surrender to me. So I can threaten to kill him, not the other way around," Inuyasha sighed. "But if I was to do this now, now that he has a wife and expecting a child, I really don't want that family to suffer because of me. I just want to be powerful. To have the strength to be at least as equal as Sesshomaru."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed, laying her head on his shoulder. "You will always be powerful in my eyes."

"I know, Kagome. I know," Inuyasha said, his hand curling up to hold Kagome's head to his shoulder. "But to be powerful in Sesshomaru's eyes would be my dream. And, for you to say yes."

"Yes to what?" Kagome asked and felt Inuyasha pull his shoulder away from her. He smile at her and then looked back up at the tree.

"Sesshomaru proposed to Kaori here. Your father proposed to your mother here. Why don't I do the same?" Inuyasha asked, a smile on his face.

"Propose?" Kagome asked, her hand going to her chest as she stepped backwards. "Inuyasha, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"But that's the thing, I want to. Kagome, I want to be part of your life more than anything. Part of your life and my brother's. To be your husband and Sesshomaru's brother. I just hope you say yes," Inuyasha sighed, bending down on one knee. His hand dug into his pocket until a ring was between two fingers. "Will you marry me, Kagome? Please?"

"Inuyasha, I don't know what to say," Kagome admitted, looking towards the tree and up to the branches.

"Say yes. Please," Inuyasha said.

"The thing is, Inuyasha, what about Kikyou?" Kagome asked, looking down at Inuyasha. "I love that you are accepting to join the human customs, but I didn't actually want to pressure you into this. I mean, if you wanted to do it demon ways, I wouldn't mind. You would need to explain it to me," Kagome said smiling.

Inuyasha stood up. "Kikyou's dead. And I feel more human then demon when I'm around you. This is right for me, Kagome. You're right for me," Inuyasha told Kagome, taking her left hand, the ring positioned to be put on. "Please?"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome stuttered. Her eyes closed and Sesshomaru could see tears lining the edge of her eyes. "Yes."

Inuyasha's eyes lit up as he slipped the ring on and brought Kagome into a hug. But Sesshomaru knew that Kagome had been regretting saying yes as soon as the new couple started back. The look of guilt and concern was etched across her face, but Inuyasha was too thrilled to notice. But Sesshomaru did.

Rushing back to the village to Kaori, he started thinking. Kaori had cried when he asked the question. Did she doubt marrying him? Had he too been involved in his excitement to notice Kaori's doubt? Was that why she told him to go marry someone else?

He landed in front of the door to Kaeda's hut. Silently, he moved the door away and stepped in. The hut was empty. He looked outside, but there was no scent of Kaori. No scent of his wife.

"Kaeda," Sesshomaru called out. The old priestess limped to him. "Where is Kaori?"

"Is she not in the hut?" Kaeda asked, but she knew Sesshomaru wouldn't be asking if she was. "She must have ran off. This is not good."

"Do you have any idea where she went?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Perhaps the Goshinboku tree? Ye did mention something about your marriage, did ye not?" Kaeda asked. Sesshomaru looked at the pathway to the Goshinboku tree. Perhaps she did.

Sesshomaru bolted that way, almost running into Inuyasha and Kagome returning to the village. He stopped a little while past them and turned to them. "Did Kaori pass you?"

"No. Hey guess what?" Inuyasha started, but Sesshomaru had disappeared again. Inuyasha was slightly disappointed, but ignored it and headed back to the village to tell Sango and Miroku. Shippo wouldn't understand even if they tried to explain it to him.

Sesshomaru stopped at the clearing in the forest where the Goshinboku tree was. He still found no scent of Kaori, but Inuyasha, his and Kagome's was. Perhaps they had been drowning out Kaori's.

He searched around the area for a few minutes, but found to strong scent of Kaori. He almost gave up, but Kaori was somewhere unknown and he wanted to find her to apologize. He hadn't meant a word he had said. He didn't mean to upset her, but the last few months had been stressful on him.

He slowly flew to some villages nearby, asking if any of them had seen Kaori. Everyone said no, but Sesshomaru didn't give up. He searched the entire forest until nightfall, looking for Kaori.

At nightfall, Sesshomaru sighed while sitting on a branch of the Goshinboku tree. He was worried sick, but he wouldn't be able to find anything in darkness. He closed his eyes and tried to picture Kaori with him, in his arms, smiling and fast asleep. But all he could see was Kaori crying in the hut. He shook his head and opened his eyes. He was not going to rest until Kaori was safely in his arms again. He was going to apologize a million times and do anything to make Kaori forgive him. He had to find her, and soon, or he would never forgive himself for letting Kaori stay out in the night alone.

He got to his feet and was in flight again, searching the surrounding areas, looking for Kaori. Wherever she was, he just hoped she was safe.

'Perhaps she made her way back to her own village?' Sesshomaru thought while searching the nearby forest for the fifth time that evening. Her scent had seemed to be no where. If she had travelled to her village, her scent would be leading from the hut to the forest to her village. But her scent never left the hut. The worst came to mind, but Sesshomaru pushed that thought to the back of his head. He was going to think of every other possibility before he thought of that.

Ah-Un's scent suddenly hit him and he was puzzled. He had not sent Ah-Un anywhere here. He had not told Ah-Un to come here, so why was it here? Sesshomaru thought maybe the dragon was flying over to get to its family, but the scent was heading downward to a hot spring nearby. He followed it and landed far from it, just in case any females were bathing. He sensed no one other than Ah-Un and made his way silently to the spring.

A wonderful hum was heard as he neared.

"Ah-Un, you are so dirty. When was the last time you bathed?" The voice said in a sing-song tune.

Sesshomaru pulled a branch away and saw Kaori knee deep in water washing the two-headed dragon. She was wearing her bikini again and seemed very calm at the moment, laughing and humming while cleaning the dragon. Ah-Un didn't seem to mind the wash either.

"You know, Sesshomaru should bathe you more often. I mean, you used to take care of Rin all the time and carry her everywhere, but she was the one who bathed you. But you were Sesshomaru's companion," Kaori said in a sing-song tune again.

"Lady Kaori, Lady Kaori! Supper's ready!" Rin's voice rang out.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Kaori called back and that was when she noticed Sesshomaru standing at the edge of the forest.

It was silent between Kaori and Sesshomaru. Ah-Un grunted once when its heads looked up at Sesshomaru and the splashing of water were the only sounds. Kaori looked away and got out of the water, grabbing her towel.

"Kaori-" Sesshomaru started, his hand out for Kaori, but she looked away from him and avoided his hand.

"I have to go for supper," Kaori said harshly, wrapping the towel around her.

"Kaori, let me explain," Sesshomaru started. Kaori glared at him briefly and then continued walking towards Jaken and Rin.

"I don't want an explanation. I wanted an apology. But I'm probably not going to get that," Kaori said harshly.

"I want to apologize too," Sesshomaru told Kaori, reaching out and grabbing her arm. He turned her so that she was facing him. "Look, I've been very stressful recently because of all this pressure from the child. And when I found that I might be losing it, I just burst. Look, I didn't mean to take it out on you, and I understand that you must be very emotional because of this news, but I'll give it a try. I'll find a way to save both you and this child. I will not let any of you die."

"You, you ,you. That's all it's about, isn't it? What if I wanted to find out how to save this child? What if I wanted to be the heroine, huh? Just leave me alone. Leave us alone. I'm going to save this child on my own. I'll find it out because it's my child," Kaori spat, tugging her arm from Sesshomaru's grasp. "And never touch me again without my permission. You always think that because I agreed to marry you, I'm your possession. That I have to do as you say. I have to be your lap dog. Well, I won't anymore. I will do as I want, when I want to. I don't want you controlling my life anymore. Now get away before I hurt you."

Kaori walked away, picking her backpack roughly up as she passed it. Ah-Un still sat in the water, looking at Sesshomaru and Kaori. It didn't understand what was going on except its bath had been ruined.

"Women," Sesshomaru sighed once Kaori had left. Sesshomaru looked at Ah-Un who had not moved since Sesshomaru and Kaori had first seen each other. He sighed and took his shirt off, wading towards Ah-Un.

He started washing Ah-Un with a kerchief that was floating in the water. Now he knew what Kaori had been talking about. Ah-Un's entire body was covered in dirt and grime.

Ah-Un grunted a couple of times at Sesshomaru and one of its heads looked at the bank. Sesshomaru turned to find Rin holding a plate of food.

"I thought you were hungry. Master Jaken told me he heard your voice here," Rin said in a whisper.

"Leave it on the bank and return to Kaori," Sesshomaru told Rin, turning back to Ah-Un.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kaori seems very upset. What happened?" Rin asked, sitting on the bank next to the food she set down.

"Nothing, now return," Sesshomaru said, not looking at the small girl.

"Can I help?" Rin asked, swimming over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked next to him and Rin had started washing the heads' hair.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said, but he didn't resume washing the body.

"Something is going on between you and Lady Kaori, isn't it?" Rin asked, sitting on another bank that was where Ah-Un's heads were resting. She petted the heads.

"Yes, of course. We are married," Sesshomaru nearly hissed. He put the kerchief back into the water and left it to float.

"No, Lord Sesshomaru. That is not what I meant. She is crying in the camp, cursing you over and over. She never has cursed you before, Lord Sesshomaru. Why now?" Rin asked, her feet playfully splashing the water.

"An argument, that's all," Sesshomaru said, looking away from Rin.

"That made Lady Kaori upset?" Rin asked.

"She's upset that the baby won't be coming," Sesshomaru tried to explain to Rin.

"Oh, that's too bad. Is there any way to get the baby to come?" Rin asked.

"Kaori has to die," Sesshomaru told Rin.

"Lady Kaori is a princess, correct?" Rin asked.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Rin.

"I've heard of another princess called Myori in the north," Rin said. "Perhaps you can take Kaori there?"

"Did you speak of this to Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not yet. I was just wondering if you might know of this first," Rin sighed, slipping back into the water and swam back to the first bank. "I'll tell her straight away."

"Ok, Rin. Go ahead," Sesshomaru said and after Rin left, he, too, got out of the water. He walked to the camp slowly. He just hoped that Kaori would agree to go with him to this Myori. If it could help the child and Kaori, it was worth a try.

He found the camp and smelt Kaori's tears. They had ceased just recently, but Sesshomaru still felt a ping of pain from the smell of her tears since he had been the one to cause them.

"Rin told me about Myori," Kaori said in a whisper as Sesshomaru sat down across from the fire and her.

"Oh," Sesshomaru said. He poked the now cold fish with his claw. He really didn't want to start upsetting Kaori even more if he said the wrong thing.

"You were right. This is a very emotional time for both of us and I must be having you do a lot of errands for me. More than usual, at least," Kaori said. She was focused on the fire and only looked at Sesshomaru when she saw him nod. "So, do you want to go?"

"To Myori?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up at her. She nodded. "If you want to."

"I do. I'll do anything for this child. If nothing works, I'll sacrifice my life for this child during birth," Kaori said, looking into the trees.

"Don't do that. I wouldn't be able to live. I'd rather lose the child and have the opportunity to have another than lose you. No one can replace you," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

"Sweet," Kaori sighed.

"Kaori, we will find a way to solve this problem of ours. Don't we always?" Sesshomaru asked, going to hold her hand, but she pulled it away.

"No, _we _don't. You always do," Kaori said, looking at her hands. "I just want to be one of the saviours for once."

"When you do, you usually lose the child. And all that work would have been for nothing," Sesshomaru told her.

"So, there is a method to your madness," Kaori teased, a smile showing.

"Yes, there is. But Kaori, I really don't want to lose this child. Since Kaeda did say this child is a full demon, wouldn't it be wiser for you to be demon then your human form?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe during birth. But not now. I don't experience any pain, so what's the point?" Kaori asked, shrugging her shoulders.

The first rays of sun started popping over the mountains in the east.

"Are we going today? With or without Rin and Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They returned back to their village after supper. It's only us two," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

It was silent between them until the fire burnt out. The flames went out and Sesshomaru looked up at Kaori. Her scent seemed to be coming off her strong. But why could he not find her scent when he was searching for her the day before? He asked her.

"Oh, that. I was wondering when you were going to ask," Kaori sighed, rubbing her hands together. "I used the dress shirt that was at the edge of the bed and wore it under my kimono when I travelled. I smelt more like you, so you couldn't tell the difference."

"Where is it now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had to take it off when I bathed Ah-Un. It's probably at the bank of the spring. I'll go get it, if it's that important," Kaori said.

"No, it's not that important," Sesshomaru said. He saw a slight quiver of Kaori's body. "Though, you need to keep warm."

"Huh?" Kaori asked and then felt the warm outer shirt of Sesshomaru's outfit drape over her shoulders. "Thanks."

"Do you forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked, his arm wrapping around her shoulders and rubbing her arm. She nodded. "I watched Inuyasha propose to Kagome yesterday."

"Really? Was it at the Goshinboku tree?" Kaori asked, looking up at Sesshomaru. He nodded.

"Yeah, but she seemed to regret it. She looked somewhat concerned after she said yes," Sesshomaru said. "She was crying, like you did. Do you regret marrying me when you said yes?"

"No, never, Sesshomaru. My tears were of joy. But, from what you said, she probably has some sort of secret she hasn't told him yet," Kaori told Sesshomaru, laying her head on his shoulder while looking at the ashes of the fire.

"Do you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"A secret I haven't told you? No, you know all of mine. Or at least most of them," Kaori said. "But the way Kagome was acting, it must have been huge. She must have been scared to tell him or not want to tell him and now that she is about to marry him, she has to tell him."

"How do you know so much?" Sesshomaru asked playfully.

"I'm a girl. Most of us think alike," Kaori said. She was happy she was back into Sesshomaru's arms and they had made-up.

"You know, I was really sorry I upset you," Sesshomaru said, bringing his free hand under her chin to lift her head up to look at him.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for taking my anger and sadness out on you. Hey, isn't that what spouses are for?" Kaori teased, closing her eyes and smiling at him. She was kissed briefly and she kissed him back. They had officially made-up. A kiss is always the way to end an argument. Well, for Kaori and Sesshomaru.

They started travelling north with Ah-Un. Kaori sat on him with her backpack so that if they were attacked, Ah-Un could at least protect Kaori. Kaori was ok with it.

Her hair blew behind her and she smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the refreshing the breeze.

"Enjoying it?" Sesshomaru asked, slowing down slightly to talk to Kaori. She nodded. "We should be entering the Northern lands soon. Be on your best behaviour, all right? These lands are full of proper demons and humans, so try not to misbehave, ok?"

"Do I ever?" Kaori asked.

"Ah-Un, land," Sesshomaru ordered. Ah-Un grunted and slowly decreased to the land. Sesshomaru landed and helped Kaori off the dragon. "You need to change into this."

Sesshomaru brought out a package and gave it to Kaori. She ripped the package open and found a white kimono with the exact designs that were on Sesshomaru's clothes.

"I'll help you get into it," Sesshomaru told her, untying the sash on her current kimono. Ah-Un turned its heads away, giving Kaori some privacy.

Once changed, Kaori looked at it. It suited her perfectly, but in the right angle of sunlight or if she got wet, the kimono was see-through. She rolled her eyes and was placed back on Ah-Un. They didn't fly again, but walked northward, looking for anyone to give them some advice to Myori's palace, if she had one. Kaori was amazed at the different plants she had never seen before. She didn't touch any of them, but admired their beauty. She was just slightly disappointed that the only daisies here were blood red ones.

"Who goes there?" A commanding voice said. Sesshomaru halted and so did Ah-Un. Kaori looked around, trying to see if the owner of the voice was visible.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands with Princess Kaori. May we pass?" Sesshomaru called out. The sound of guns were heard.

"No. Anyone who is ruler of other lands other than this land is forbidden," the commanding voice said. "Leave and no one will be injured."

"Commander, be quiet. It is Princess Kaori. She is allowed to be here. But, Sesshomaru, you must leave," a female said and was visible behind Sesshomaru and Kaori. She walked into a better view and Sesshomaru turned to her. "I am Myori, Princess of these lands and of life and death."

"Myori, it's a pleasure to meet you," Kaori said, bowing slightly with her head.

"Sesshomaru, leave instantly," Myori ordered. She looked at what Kaori was wearing. "Why do you wear his family clothing?"

"I am his mate," Kaori explained. She was about to say wife, but mating seemed more reasonable since he was a demon and she could sense this princess was a demon.

"His mate? He mated you?" Myori asked. Kaori nodded. "Men, lower your weapons. They will be allowed into my palace for a limited amount of time."

The clinking of guns were heard again and Myori nodded to someone. Kaori looked behind her and saw a girl walk up to Ah-Un.

"She will take that animal to the shelter and will be released to you when you leave," Myori explained. Kaori was helped off Ah-Un by Sesshomaru. She stood next to Sesshomaru, looking at Myori. She didn't seem as angry at Kaori as Kiona did when they had met her. "This way, please."

Sesshomaru stepped forward first and Kaori followed closely behind him, still looking around at the exotic plants. Sesshomaru stopped and Kaori walked next to him. She gasped at the palace. It was marvellous!

The walls were made of gold and silver, but the doors were wood. She walked forward next Sesshomaru in awe, wondering how Myori got this wonderful place made. Sesshomaru didn't seem disturbed by the looks of the palace.

Myori led them to a room where some books were. A desk and three chairs (one behind the desk, two in front of it) were also in the room. Myori sat in the chair behind the desk and motioned Kaori and Sesshomaru to sit. They did.

"So, what brought you two to my lands?" Myori asked.

"Well, a friend of ours told us about you and we are wondering if maybe you could help us," Kaori explained. Sesshomaru was silent.

"What is your dilemma?" Myori asked.

"Well, I'm pregnant-" Kaori started, but was interrupted by Myori.

"His child?" Myori asked. Kaori nodded. "Continue."

"Well, we were told the child or I will die when I give birth to it unless we find some way to save me and the child," Kaori explained.

"I see. Did you know I was the Princess of life and death?" Myori asked.

"No, not until you told us," Kaori said.

"Does he not talk?" Myori asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Of course I talk. How else would I have told you who we were when your rude commander demanded us to name ourselves?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare.

Myori shook the sentence off. "Well, I'll see if there is anything I can do. I'm still learning what I can and cannot do," Myori explained.

"Same here," Kaori said. "All I know so far is that I have four elements I can use."

"Oh, interesting," Myori said, resting her arms on the desk.

"Can you explain to us what you know you can do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, if someone dies a horrible and useless death, I can revive them. If someone kills ruthlessly, for no reason, I can kill them instantly. I can control the earth, for the dead are buried in it. That's about it," Myori explained.

"Interesting," Kaori said.

"We didn't come here to socialize. We wanted answers, but it doesn't seem like she has them. We'll be leaving," Sesshomaru said, standing up.

"Sesshomaru, sit down!" Kaori ordered. Sesshomaru looked at her with a glare. 

"I see doesn't have the power to do as we ask, we shouldn't waste our time sitting here, socializing and getting to know each other," Sesshomaru told Kaori.

"She doesn't know if she has the powers. It'll probably not take long for her to ask someone to find out if she can help us. Just chill," Kaori said forcefully.

Sesshomaru sat back down, his arms crossed.

"Well, my parents should be returning today, so if you have the time, you can wait in my palace until they do. We have many guest rooms you can stay in and servants that can assist you in any way. Only if you want to," Myori said friendly.

"Sesshomaru, can we?" Kaori asked.

"Fine. Until her parents come home. We get the answer and then deal with whatever afterwards, ok? But they have to come today, understood?" Sesshomaru said. Myori nodded. "Then show us our rooms."

"Oh, you have to stay in the same room. The beds are only meant for one person, I know, but we have some people staying here, waiting for my parents. We have only one room free," Myori said, guilt showing on her face. "Sorry."

"It's ok. It's not like we are enemies or anything. Hello, I'm pregnant!" Kaori joked. Both girls laughed. Sesshomaru had no clue what they were laughing about.

"Well, I understand now. Ok, I'll show you the way," Myori said, standing up. Kaori and Sesshomaru followed, just Kaori walked next to Myori, talking like high school girls. Sesshomaru just followed the girls, trying his best to memorize his way everywhere. He couldn't; the halls were to winding and long, he lost his way and just followed Myori.

"So, what made you think that it wasn't ok for me and Sesshomaru to sleep in the same bed? We did tell you we were mated," Kaori asked walking next to Myori. Sesshomaru caught it and just listened to Myori's reasoning.

"Well, sometimes people get mated by force. I thought perhaps this was one of those cases, since Sesshomaru has a reputation to hate humans," Myori said, turning another hall.

"Really? Well, I guess you could say that. After our marriage, I was demon and he was human and I had no clue why," Kaori explained.

"I see you switched back, so you must have met Kiona," Myori said, looking at Kaori while walking.

"Yeah, her. We met her and she tried to kill us. We found out she had been killed a long time ago by her own mate and we got ourselves switched back on our own," Kaori explained.

"You found that out. I'm just learning this now," Sesshomaru stated behind them, looking at the doors they were passing.

Myori giggled behind her hand and opened a door. "Here's your room. A servant will check in on you every half an hour, ok?"

"Wonder if we don't want to be disturbed?" Kaori asked. She had no idea what Sesshomaru would have in mind while they were in the room.

"Well, uh, put, uh..." Myori mumbled. She was stumped to what to put on the doorknob is they didn't want to be disturbed, "someone's sash on the doorknob outside the room, ok?"

Kaori nodded, thanked Myori and walked in. Sesshomaru followed her and the door was closed behind them.

"Myori seems like a nice person. And this room is huge," Kaori gasped, looking at the room. She was just expecting a dresser and bed, but three doors were to the side, a bed, two dressers and a desk.

"Yeah, the rooms are just for one person. This room can fit three million," Sesshomaru said sarcastically, looking through the drawers of the desk and dressers. Kaori opened each of the doors. One was a steamy spring, another a closet and another led outside.

"This is nice. If only we had our own palace that was like this," Kaori sighed and heard Sesshomaru slam the drawer he was looking at closed. "What's up with you?"

"Don't speak of our own palace. They are huge and half the time, you get lost in them," Sesshomaru growled.

"You talk like you've experienced it," Kaori teased, emptying out her backpack.

"I have. I never want to again, ok?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Chill out. I wasn't serious about getting our own palace. I like our cosy home in my time a lot. No one can trade me anything that will make me give it away, ok?" Kaori said, opening the door to the spring. "I'm going for a bath. Want to join me?"

Sesshomaru sighed, but joined Kaori with a bath. They both enjoyed the hot water soothing them and regretted getting out. Kaori waited until Sesshomaru was dried and dressed before she got out. She would need his help tying the sash of her kimono, so if she had gotten out before him, it would do no good.

Sesshomaru finished tying her sash just in time for the servant to check in. A light knock was on the door and it opened to show the same girl they had seen take Ah-Un to the shelter.

"Is there anything you need?" The girl asked. She quivered slight.

"No, we're fine. Thank you for checking on us," Kaori said. The servant bowed and left the room in a hurry. "I wonder why she was shaking."

"Remember I told you many humans are afraid of me?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori turned to him and nodded. "That's my proof. They know of my father, my species and the rumours and when they see me, shake uncontrollably and leave when they can."

"That must have been so sad," Kaori said, cupping his cheek with her hand. "But that's the past."

"Yes, along with the present. You just saw it. Many don't know I'm married or mated, especially to a human," Sesshomaru said. "But I don't worry. It's what they think about me. I don't really care."

"Well, that was back then, Now, what are we going to do?" Kaori asked, falling onto the bed. "I have no idea what to do."

"I have a few," Sesshomaru said, sitting on the bed and rubbing Kaori's abdominal section.

"Does it involve my sash on the doorknob?" Kaori asked, propping herself up on her elbows and looking at Sesshomaru.

"Well, I was going to offer my sash, but someone's has to go out there," Sesshomaru said.

"Yours," Kaori simply said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, quickly stripped his sash and opened the door, tying it tightly to the doorknob. He returned, a smile on his face.

"Now, let us begin," Sesshomaru said, pulling Kaori to her feet and his chest. A forceful, rough kiss started up the passion and mood and also ended later that night.


	40. The Lights

Chapter 40: The Lights

That night had gone by so fast, Sesshomaru had completely forgotten why they were in that palace in the first place until the morning. He woke up and quickly dressed into his clothes. He brushed his hair quickly, but elegantly and looked over at his still sleeping princess. She grunted before turning to her side and unconsciously pulling the sheets over her. Sesshomaru smiled and then realized he didn't have his sash. He opened the door, untying it and putting it on, he left the room.

He found a servant and asked where the dining room was. The servant led the way and bowed at the door of the dining room. Sesshomaru entered and wished he didn't. Every lord from every land was sitting at a very long table, eating and drinking. One or two people noticed him, and went silent. Slowly, the room fell silent and everyone stared at him.

"Sesshomaru, I see you have some dealing with Myori's parents as well, huh?" One male said. Sesshomaru did not want to be here. Anywhere but here.

"I thought he was dead, like his father."

"I swear I've heard he married, _married_ a human."

"I heard he can turn human."

"What demon would want that?"

Whispers were passed around and Sesshomaru had enough. He turned and left the room, never wanting to be there again. He found Myori walking down the hall his room was and Myori caught the angered look in his eyes.

"What is the matter, Sesshomaru?" Myori asked, stopping and watched him pass her.

"None of your business," Sesshomaru growled, opening his door.

"I wish for all of my guests to be happy. You obviously aren't. I can deal with it, if you want," Myori said.

"I don't want you to deal with it. Just have a servant send two meals to our room and nothing else!" Sesshomaru growled, slamming the door behind him. It awakened Kaori.

"Sesshomaru, what's all the noise about?" Kaori asked.

"I hate this place," Sesshomaru growled, pulling the desk chair out and sitting in it. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at the wall.

"What is it?" Kaori asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. "Did the servants hear us last night, or what?"

"No, it's not that. All of the lords of all the lands are downstairs in the dining room," Sesshomaru growled. He felt two tender hands rub his shoulders, but it didn't calm him down much.

"I see. Well, we'll stay in our room until Myori needs us and relax, ok?" Kaori suggested. She was still half asleep.

"No. I told Myori to send us two meals and then we'll ask her if she knows how to solve our problem. If she doesn't, we leave instantly. If she does, she solves the problem and then we leave instantly, understood?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Fine. Just what are we going to do until she comes up?" Kaori asked, her head resting on his shoulder.

"You can get dressed," Sesshomaru told Kaori, seeing her reflection in the mirror to the side of the room. She nodded and left his shoulders to change.

Just as she finished, a knock was at the door. The girl they had been seeing a lot of was there with two trays of food.

"Your meals," she simply said and Kaori invited her in to set them on the table. She shook slightly, but was steady with the trays.

"Where's Myori?" Sesshomaru demanded. The girl shook with fear even more, but bowed her head in respect.

"Lady Myori is eating her meal. I'll tell her you wish to see her immediately, ok?" The servant quickly said.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just in a bad mood. Just please tell Myori to come up when she can," Kaori said. She thanked the girl and saw her run out there as fast as she had before. "She must really be scared of you."

"Ever think it was you?" Sesshomaru asked with anger.

"Chill, ok?" Kaori told him, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to stay here any longer," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok. But we still need to wait for Myori, so relax. And eat," Kaori said, placing the tray in front of Sesshomaru, on the desk. He took it and sat next to Kaori on the bed, eating together. They were silent, but both were thinking about Myori. Would she be able to save the child? What if she couldn't? If she could, would it be painful?

Sesshomaru and Kaori finished their meals just before a knock was heard and the door opened a crack. "Can I come in?" Myori asked.

"Yeah, sure," Kaori said, setting her tray aside with Sesshomaru's.

Myori walked in and closed the door behind her.

"So, I have some news for you," Myori said, sitting at the chair at the desk after turning it around to she could face Sesshomaru and Kaori. "I do have the power to have both of you to survive at birth."

"Is there a catch?" Kaori asked.

"Well, if it's a half-demon, which it probably is, it'll have to convert either to human or demon," Myori said. "Which would be very painful."

"Well, it isn't a half-demon. Surprisingly, we heard that it is a demon," Kaori said. "Is that good?"

"Yes. That's good. It's probably going to male then, since it is Sesshomaru's species," Myori said with a smile.

"It a girl," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, it's going to be painful then," Myori said. "Probably not much, but some pain. But just be happy it's already demon."

"Painful?" Kaori asked to herself, her hands resting on her abdominal section.

"Can we meet you later after we discuss this?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kaori to Myori. Myori nodded and left the room. "If you don't want to do this because of the pain, I'll understand."

"No, I'm not weak. I'll endure the pain for the child," Kaori said, sniffing once and looking at Sesshomaru. A tear trickled down her cheek. It was silent between them and Sesshomaru knew Kaori was trying to not to cry. She finally couldn't fight the battle anymore and Sesshomaru pulled her to his body. His shoulder instantly was drenched. "I'm so afraid."

"Yes, I would too. Losing two scares you once you get this far. You're over the hump of danger that you usually had to endure, but another problem comes in the way. We'll get over this problem, ok?" Sesshomaru said, rubbing her back.

She nodded, pulling away from his shoulder. "Sesshomaru, I'm trying to stay strong. For you, for me, for this child. But I sometimes don't know if I can anymore. I don't know if it's worth it anymore," Kaori said looking up at him, her hands rubbing his shoulders like she was comforting him. It actually was calming her.

"It's worth it. Once that child is born, you'll probably go crazy, awing at her like crazy, we'll need to pull you from her. And you'll regret ever saying that it wasn't worth it to stay strong for her," Sesshomaru said, wiping the tears from Kaori's cheeks. "So, never say that, all right? She needs you as well as me. Well, her more than me, but you get my drift, don't you?"

Kaori laughed at that comment and she was pulled into a kiss.

"Smile more often, ok? I know it might be difficult, but smile in the roughest of times and it'll help. I promise," Sesshomaru said, pulling Kaori into and embrace. She nodded and kissed him under his chin.

"We need to find Myori to start. You did want to get out of here as soon as possible, correct?" Kaori said, pulling away. She was pulled into another kiss and Kaori had to massage Sesshomaru's hands away from her. "Later."

"Promise?" Sesshomaru said, standing up and offering his hand to Kaori.

"What, don't trust me?" Kaori teased, accepting his hand and getting off the bed.

"Of course I trust you, but you can sometimes turn the tables and change it to tomorrow," Sesshomaru told her.

"When have I don't that?" Kaori asked.

"My definition of fun on one day means when the actual passion starts," Sesshomaru told her, opening the door for Kaori.

"Can we have this conversation somewhere more private?" Kaori asked, walking out into the hall. Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and took her hand.

"Sure, dearest," Sesshomaru whispered into Kaori's ear, holding Kaori's hand. "Now let's find that princess."

"Sesshomaru!" A male called out. Sesshomaru was just about to start following Myori's scent, but turned to find a regal male running his way. Sesshomaru sighed, but turned to face the male. "Man, you've grown tall since the last time I've met you. Last time I saw you, you were this high," the male told Sesshomaru, indicating how tall Sesshomaru was, which was about half of what Sesshomaru was now. 

"Rougo, long time no see," Sesshomaru said politely.

"Ah, so how's the old man?" Rougo asked.

"He's dead," Sesshomaru briefly said.

"Oh, really? Well, I've been away for too long. I actually wanted to be the one to kill that old man. Or you, that is," Rougo said. He then notice Kaori standing there with a puzzled look. "Oh, who is this lovely lady?"

"Kaori. Princess Kaori," Sesshomaru said.

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you princess. Just I imagined you older," Rougo said.

"Pleasure's all mine," Kaori said, nodding with a smile.

"Kaori, this is an old friend of my family's. The demon side, at least," Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha never met him before?" Kaori asked.

"Inuyasha?" Rougo asked. "Your son?"

"Uh, no Rougo. My half-brother," Sesshomaru explained.

"On your mother's side?" Rougo asked, raising an eyebrow. It was almost identical to Sesshomaru's.

"No, father's," Sesshomaru said.

"The nerve of that man! All he wanted was an heir, then goes off to another woman and gets her pregnant. I swear, if I was there, I'd whack his old hide and drag him out of that hut by his hair!" Rougo said.

Kaori was slightly shocked at how friendly this man was. He seemed so nice, but yet he was a full demon.

"Yes, so would I," Sesshomaru said, flicking some strands behind his shoulder.

"You are so much like your father, Sesshomaru. I truly hope you become the brave man he was," Rougo said, his hand outstretched for a handshake. "When we meet again."

"Yes, when we meet again," Sesshomaru said, reluctantly shaking the hand. Rougo walked away, humming happily.

"Odd man," Kaori said. "But nice."

"Yes, he was that type of fellow. Now, as we were about to do before we were interrupted..." Sesshomaru said, turning and heading towards Myori's scent. He found her walking down the halls, absent-mindedly, not a care in the world.

"Myori!" Kaori called out, running to catch up to Myori. Myori turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Kaori coming.

"So, have you discussed it?" Myori asked.

"Yes. We've planned to do it today, now," Kaori told Myori. Sesshomaru walked up next to the ladies.

"Today? Sure. I need to get my mom, though. I'll take you to the hospital and then get my mother and get this all done," Myori said. "Right this way."

Kaori waited on a bed, Sesshomaru relaxed in a chair. It had been a while now and Myori hadn't returned yet.

"Perhaps we should check on her," Kaori suggested.

"And where do you wish to go? And how would you find your way?" Sesshomaru asked. "I would even get lost in here. Just sit and relax."

"Well, it's been a while and Myori hasn't returned yet," Kaori said, fidgeting with her hands.

"She's probably just having some problems finding her mother; that's all," Sesshomaru said, grabbing Kaori's hands to stop them from fidgeting. "Now stop acting nervous or you'll get me started."

"I've never seen you get nervous," Kaori said.

"You don't want to," Sesshomaru said, looking at the door. Myori walked in with her mother behind her with smiles.

"Sorry it took so long. Mother here was so hard to find," Myori said. "Now, we need you to know this most likely will hurt. We want a verbal agreement to this. We really want to make sure you want to do this."

"I really do. Sesshomaru and I both want to. We're sure of this," Kaori said.

"Well, dear, we'll try not to put you in too much pain. Just try to relax, ok? Now, lay down on the bed and focus on your breathing. Close our eyes and just relax," Myori's mother instructed. Sesshomaru just watched from the chair as Kaori laid down and closed her eyes, relaxed and no movement.

"Ok, you ready?" Myori asked. Kaori nodded. "Ok, tell us how it feels, ok?"

A blue light was shown over Kaori coming from Myori's hands.

"A tingling feeling," Kaori simply said. Sesshomaru stood up and stood on the other side of the bed from Myori and Myori's mother.

"That's good, Kaori. That's good," Myori said.

Myori's mother whispered into Myori's ear and Myori nodded.

"Ok, we're changing it now," Myori announced.

The blue light turned to purple.

"Still tingling, just more prickling than before," Kaori announced. Sesshomaru just stood and watched.

More whispering and then the light change to dark blue. Kaori's eyes clenched in pain and she moved her head to the side.

"Slight pain," Kaori mumbled.

"How? Precisely," Myori's mother ordered.

"Like a knife. Into me. Just in my stomach and not moving," Kaori explained.

"That's good. Good," Myori's mother said. She whispered again into her daughter's ear.

The dark blue light turned pink and Kaori relaxed.

"Soothing. Like a lotion. Like someone spreading lotion on my stomach. Sesshomaru," Kaori said. Sesshomaru was stunned she had said his name. "Sesshomaru's spreading lotion on my stomach."

She smiled and so did the other girls, but then the light change to yellow. Kaori made no movement.

"How about that?" Myori's mother asked. She got no response. "Kaori, are you still with us?"

Kaori had lost consciousness as soon as the yellow light hit her. Her entire world was a blur, just barely hearing Myori's mother's voice. She felt dizzy, though she was still lying still on the bed.

"Kaori, please respond," Myori said. "Mother, something's gone wrong."

"Perhaps not. Watch," Myori said, pointing to Kaori. Her eyes clenched and unclenched at random times.

"Is she in pain?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not physically, but mentally, yes. We usually lose people at this stage for they see their worst fears in their head," Myori's mother told Sesshomaru. "Dear, change it."

The yellow light went brown, and Kaori seemed relaxed. Her head fell to the side and her mouth opened ajar, but Myori's mother didn't seem concerned.

"Is this normal?" Sesshomaru demanded. He hated the thought Kaori was experiencing pain.

"Perhaps. She's probably still knocked out in her mind. We'll need to wait for a while to find out if things went according to plan. Stay with her," Myori's mother said, placing at hand on Myori's shoulder. The light disappeared completely and Myori put her arms to her sides.

"If I talk, will she be able to listen?" Sesshomaru asked, brushing a strand of hair away from Kaori's eyes.

"Most likely. It might seem confusing for her, but perhaps your voice will bring her back to consciousness. We'll check on her in about an hour," Myori's mother said, leaving the room with Myori. Kaori didn't make any movements as Sesshomaru made his way next to Kaori in the bed. He pulled her into his arms, positioning her head on his chest.

"Kaori, what are you experiencing?" Sesshomaru asked out loud. Kaori's eyes clenched, but she then remained lifeless.

Kaori's world:

Everything seemed so dark. So confusing. Such a blur. Kaori couldn't even tell if she was alone or not. Or where she was. She could just see black whizzing around her. She tried her best to regain control of her vision, but the spinning never stopped.

"Kaori, what are you experiencing?" Sesshomaru could be heard saying. Kaori saw him standing in front of her, an average distance from her. She then realized nothing was spinning at all.

"Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked, her hand reached out to him.

"I'm so sorry you had to experience this without me," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru smiled and turned, walking away. "No, wait! I don't want to be alone!"

"You are never alone, Kaori. I'm always in your heart," Sesshomaru's voice could be echoing around her, like he said it into a microphone.

"Sesshomaru, I want you here with me. I want your arms around me. I want your tender kisses. I want your love," Kaori said, her arms wrapping around herself to substitute Sesshomaru's.

"You already have that all. You have my kisses, my arms around you whenever you need it, and my love. I'm always with you, no matter how far apart. Just look into that ring of yours and you'll see me, dear," Sesshomaru's echoing voice could be heard. Kaori smiled. He had a point.

"You're right. I always had your love, your kisses, you arms around me, you here with me. What type of fool am I acting like? Just, can you hold me now?" Kaori asked, looking up to darkness. She felt arms wrap around her and a head rest on her shoulder.

"Always," Sesshomaru said behind her. His hot breath ran down her shoulder and shook every bone in her body.

"I love you always," Kaori said.

"I love you as well," Sesshomaru said. "But now isn't the time to be dreaming, wasting precious time. I need you to wake up, to hear your voice again. Just open your eyes and see my concerned amber ones looking down at you. Just do that, for me."

"What are you talking about? My eyes are opened," Kaori said looking behind her.

Sesshomaru had disappeared. No longer did his arms wrap around her. She looked around. It was just darkness, loneliness and depression. She felt so low, so upset, she had no idea what to do. She looked around for anything that could help her, to see anyone to talk to, but it was just darkness. She couldn't even see her hands. She just wished someone was here; someone to show her the way out of this strange place. Sesshomaru had called it a dream, but dreams usually were good, would have something happy, but Kaori just felt depressed, unwanted, and rejected. Like she had for most of her life. Like no one wanted her; no one needed her; no one loved her. Well, now she had someone who loved her, Sesshomaru. She looked into her rings to find Sesshomaru holding her in his arms, stroking her cheek with one claw while his other hand held hers, slightly caressing it. He seemed concerned, worried, and somewhat scared. Kaori looked at herself. She didn't seem like she was even breathing. She was so motionless, so pale as well. What the hell had happened to make her like this? She only remembered doing that lesson thing with Myori and her mother, but then she blacked out into this place, watching Sesshomaru and Joo-yun die by Naraku's hands. She couldn't do a thing, and then the next thing she knew, she felt dizzy and confused in this black place. Sesshomaru seemed to light it up, but he was gone now, still holding her unconscious body in the actual world.

"Sesshomaru, I feel so horrible, making you worry like this. But I just need a little more time; a little more time to think. To just think. Just a little more time, Sesshomaru. A little more time," Kaori said, looking into her ring. He didn't seem to hear her, but she could hear his voice. It seemed distant and quiet, but the voice just brought her some hope. Some happiness. Some joy. He had always done that since the day they met, somewhat. The look he gave her sent chills done her spine, but in a good way. The way he had saved her when he really didn't need to. When he had helped her out, she still didn't understand why he had done that back then. Now that she thought of it, she never actually realized how _nice_ Sesshomaru had been to her, even though she was a brat half the time. She smiled and just admired him in her ring. It wasn't much of a view, but she could still see the concern on his face. She just wanted to touch it, to comfort him, to tell him she was all right, but she didn't have the time. She didn't know how long she had to think in this place before something changed; if it would. She just looked at his face, his details in the markings on his face. They were one of his great looks. It was unique, she remembered. She had never seen markings like that on anyone else. Yes, she had seen the purple stripes on Inu no Taisho in pictures she saw and the moon on Sesshomaru's mother's forehead, but never someone who had both. They were just the right shade to stand out, but not too much. It somehow showed how pale he was, but not in an unhealthy way. He was just the right shade of skin colour. Same with his hair. One way it captured Kaori's attention was the colour, but then when she first touched it, it was silkier than most of her finest silks (though they weren't exactly the best silks). She just adored how it curled just the right amount and how it blew so elegantly in the wind. It showed how he was; an elegant person. Most of the time she could tell him, but the look he usually had before he fell in love with Kaori questioned her to the max. It was so sonic, unemotional, like it was trying to block people from reading his emotions. She remembered thinking he was trying to block her out, but he just didn't want everyone being able to read him like a book. But, over the months he stayed with Kaori, she realized how he began to smirk a lot more and even turn into a smile. She even had caught him laughing at her jokes or when she was acting like a fool, whether on purpose or accidentally. But he was never going to put her down and she knew she could depend her entire life on him. When he had asked her to marrying him, it had been an entire shock. She didn't even know he would had actually propose to her if he was taught. She never noticed how sweet he had become, going from the cold, human hater demon to her love, Sesshomaru. She smiled and looked at him again, tilting her head to the side to just see him at a different angle. But she still saw her darling Sesshomaru, worried over her because he had no clue how she was. Just like when she had disappeared out of Kaeda's village. She just wanted some time away, but she could tell as soon as she saw Sesshomaru on that bank, he was worried about her entirely. He probably had stayed up the entire night, never resting until he found her. She had felt like a total jerk at first, but then again, they had also gotten into a very personal argument and she thought some space would have been a good idea. Just thinking of it, Kaori was trying to think of a better way to leave without worrying Sesshomaru. If she told him in the hut while they were fighting or had gone out looking for him to tell him, he would probably just tell her he didn't care. If she had told a villager to tell him she had gone off with Ah-Un somewhere when he returned, she would probably never get any time alone. It made her realize that the way she had done it had been rational, even though it had worried him. But they had made up, luckily, before something disastrous happened. She smiled and closed her eyes, remembering all the times they had gotten into arguments. It hadn't been many, which could be good or bad, but enough to keep their relationship healthy. She smiled and then she saw a bright light. Opening her eyes, a door seemed to opened, a bright white light shining through. Kaori stood and walked towards it, waiting for the time she could feel his skin or hair again and to have the warmth, comfort and strength when she was around him physically. She smiled widely. This time alone to think had been good for her. It made her think so much of how much she loved Sesshomaru, more then just as a husband or lover. But more as her best friend.


	41. Success!

Chapter 41: Success!

Kaori's eyes fluttered open just after she stepped into the light from the door. She felt Sesshomaru hand still caressing her hand and squeezed it. Sesshomaru was alert, taking his head off of Kaori's and moving so he could see her face.

"Hey, welcome back," Sesshomaru said, returning to his original place, his head resting on Kaori's.

"It's good to be back," Kaori said. Her voice was so soft and quiet, it shocked even her.

"Hey, just take it easy. You have been out for a while," Sesshomaru said. He looked out the window. "Perhaps forty five minutes."

"Yeah, that's long. I fainted for almost nine hours once," Kaori said sarcastically. Her voice was still soft and quiet.

"Just don't talk. Relax. Myori should be in soon to check on you and see if everything went well," Sesshomaru said, taking a stray hair and putting it behind her ear. Kaori nodded and leaned into Sesshomaru's chest. She was glad to be back.

It was a little while before Myori returned and was overjoyed Kaori was awake. Kaori had told Sesshomaru (by writing it down on a piece of paper) that she was exhausted and somewhat dizzy. He understood, but told her to keep her eyes open. He didn't know if he could wake her up if she fell asleep.

Myori noticed Kaori did seem somewhat tired and her smile quickly faded.

"Sesshomaru, there might be a slight problem," Myori said. "We need you to nourish the child as soon as possible, but Kaori seems too tired. Is there any way you can do that?"

Sesshomaru did not understand. How the hell was he supposed to nourish the child when it was still growing inside Kaori? Kaori understood completely and nodded. Myori smiled weakly and left the couple. Kaori quickly scribbled down the general instructions.

_Sash off and on doorknob outside_

_Relax and enjoy my company and let things "evolve" from there. _

_SLEEP!_

Sesshomaru still didn't understand until Kaori wrote them in big bold letters. He was somewhat embarrassed, but did not show it. Reluctantly, he left the company of Kaori and stripped his sash off, tying it quickly and messily to the doorknob outside the room. He joined Kaori again and nearly covered her face in kisses. He started with her lips, working to her cheeks, forehead and neck. He nibbled under her chin, causing a moan instead of a yelp and he knew he needed to speed up.

Kaori realized that he was speeding up, missing some important areas that got her in the mood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He looked up from kissing her abdominal section. She gave him a smile.

"Slow down and relax. We aren't going anywhere soon," Kaori whispered, moving his bangs away from his eyes. He smiled and moved up to kiss Kaori long and passionate. His lips never left skin, whether Sesshomaru was kissing her lips, neck or any other body part, Kaori just needed the comfort of his lips upon her skin.

Myori heard a scream down the hall from her study. She knew it was instantly Kaori's and not from pain. She smiled, overjoyed that Kaori was finally ready to have the child. She had witnessed sometimes a mother give up on her child during the session in the hospital and lose the child. Kaori had to be strong and she was doing mighty well.

Another scream was heard and a howl, oddly enough. Myori raised an eyebrow with curiosity, but she knew better. It was either another guest or she just learnt something new about Sesshomaru. She turned a document over that she was working on just as another scream filled the palace. Sesshomaru's name echoed down the halls, confusing many people. Gosh, they could be loud. She sighed, wishing one of these days she could be joined in passion with someone else like Kaori and Sesshomaru, but that rarely happened to their family. They usually were blessed with a one female child they had to give birth to and that was about it. Her mother had been lucky that she fell in love, but Myori didn't wish on miracles. She sighed as some servants entered her study.

"Lady Myori, who screamed Lord Sesshomaru's name?" Some servants asked.

"His lady. Now back to work. You should be working on supper. I am expecting dinner made on time this time," Myori said, glaring at the head servant. They all nodded, bowed and scurried out of there.

Kaori panted under Sesshomaru's body. She had no idea Sesshomaru howled when he reached a high pleasure point. Yes, she had heard him growl tons of times, but never howl out loud.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori panted in a whisper. She heard a grunt. "I never knew you howled. You've never done that in the past."

"I never knew either," Sesshomaru sighed. Kaori could tell Sesshomaru was still trying to regain control of his demon. His eyes had burned fire red the entire time, scaring her at first, but then it turned out to be the best time of both of their lives.

"Just relax," Kaori said, moving some hair from his face. They both were still panting, Sesshomaru more than Kaori, and dripping with sweat. His head was pressed into the bed with such force, Kaori was worried Sesshomaru might hurt himself. She whispered his name and simple nothings. He cooled down enough to relax, turning over with Kaori and laying on his back with Kaori on his chest. It's how they usually end, but the demon had taken over and demanded its way. Sesshomaru could no longer hold back that time and let his demon run wild. He was always worried it would hurt her, and now the child, but he could hear Kaori's cries over and over of his name and he even shocked himself howling for all the palace to hear. He still panted, the experiences running through his head while Kaori had calmed her breathing down enough to close her eyes and not hear her heartbeat in her ears. She could hear Sesshomaru's, which was pounding a mile a minute, but she just allowed him to relax on his own in his own pace enough to kiss Kaori's forehead.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru simply said.

"For?" Kaori asked, looking up at him.

"Not fearing me when my demon took over," Sesshomaru said, resting his head on the pillows. His entire body ached like never before.

"I feared you, but that just brought more of the passion," Kaori told him truthfully.

"Really?" Sesshomaru said, absent-mindly playing with Kaori's hair with his hands.

"Yeah. Just don't start the mood like that. Start about in the middle and maybe we can do this back at home, with no disturbances or ears listening," Kaori offered. "And I kept my promise."

"Yes, that you did, Kaori. That you did," Sesshomaru whispered, his breathing still trying to return to normal. He couldn't exactly control his heartbeat, but with controlling his breathing would help the heartbeat slow down.

"No more talking. It'll help if you keep quiet," Kaori said, rubbing imaginary circles on his chest. "Just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax, when you're naked, on top of me and the last three hours are still replying in my head?" Sesshomaru asked in a sharp tone. She knew he didn't mean it that sharp and smiled.

"I could get dressed. Or..." Kaori said, tilting her head up at him. "...offer another option."

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kaori from the corner of his eyes.

"A repeat? Just, if you can, quieter?" Kaori suggested.

"Man, you are crazy. I can barely breathe. You want me dying making love to you, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked, tilting his head back even more, getting a slight cramp out.

"That's an idea, but not just yet. If you don't want to, I understand. I mean, I am somewhat more experienced than you," Kaori said, looking down at her imaginary circles. She knew she had hit him right where she wanted.

"Ugh, you woman!" Sesshomaru said, rolling over so that he was on top again. "If you want another round, I'll give it to you."

"One change," Kaori said, placing a finger on his lips. "I'm the demon this time."

"Fine. You'll be the one making a fool out of yourself, not me," Sesshomaru sighed, watching Kaori's seductive smirk turn even more seductive as she transformed. "Now, let us begin, shall we?"

"I say when we begin," Kaori said somewhat forcefully. She turned Sesshomaru so that he was on his back again. She sat up and rested her hands on his chest. "Now we'll start."

Myori was making her way past the hospital and heard small moans of the names of Sesshomaru and Kaori. They could go forever, couldn't they? She sighed and accidentally bumped into a male.

"Sorry, princess. I didn't see you there," the male said.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going," Myori said, fixing her hair again.

"Those two can distract people," the male said, looking at the room that Kaori and Sesshomaru were in. "I mean, the entire palace heard them."

Myori laughed. "They have to do some. I just didn't think it would be that loud, or long," Myori said between giggles.

"I agree," the male said. "By the way, the name is Rotush."

"Well, you know I'm a princess. My name's Myori," Myori said.

"Well, see you around. Maybe at supper. Perhaps not with those two. I swear, if those two show up and are all over each other during supper, I'm going to whack the brains out of that man. His father did it once, you know?" Rotush said. What was once a farewell turned into him sharing the story of Sesshomaru's father and Sesshomaru's mother that happened in one of the grand balls. Myori laughed continuously and Rotush seemed somewhat fascinated in Myori. He stopped in front of Myori's room and opened the door for her like a gentleman. "So, maybe, if you are free, you could come down to my room, if those two aren't still at it. I've been wandering these halls all day since they started. I am not staying in a room next to two love makers when I'm not doing the same to someone."

Myori laughed again and Rotush smiled. "If they still are, come to my room. I'll probably be in here, but if I'm not, I will be soon. You know, just to talk and... stuff," Myori said, lowing her head. She really didn't want to say what was on her mind, so she made a fool of herself saying "stuff."

"Yeah, and _stuff_. See you later, Myori," Rotush said, taking Myori's hand and kissing the top. She flushed and waved him off.

"I think I'm in love," Myori sighed after closing the door. She sunk to the floor, her eyes dazed, picturing Rotush with her, kissing, hugging, caressing... She sighed and shook her head. She had to get back to work!

Eventually, sometime just before supper, Kaori and Sesshomaru officially called it quits. Sesshomaru was barely dressed, sprawled out on the bed while Kaori quickly got dressed in a kimono. His eyes just stared at the ceiling, replaying _that_ session.

"Sesshomaru, aren't you going to get dressed for supper?" Kaori asked, having some trouble with her sash. "Or at least get out of bed to help me tie this sash?"

Sesshomaru blinked a few times, like coming out of a daze and sat up. Kaori walked over to him, since he obviously wasn't going to get out of bed and got him to tie the sash. He laid back down as soon as he was finished.

"Want me to get you anything?" Kaori asked, walking over to the mirror and looking to see how good she looked. She looked normal, but she bet as soon as she walked into the dinning room, every male would be picturing her underneath _them_. She smiled weakly and placed a blue rose pin in her hair and smiled more confidently. She turned to Sesshomaru, but he was still staring at the ceiling. "I'll bring you up something."

"Not much. I think I've already had my dinner," Sesshomaru mumbled. "Maybe I'll have it for a midnight snack."

Kaori rolled her eyes and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek before she left. She was turning to leave his side, when he grabbed her arm and sat up.

"I'll come soon. Just give me a few minutes," Sesshomaru said and he quickly changed into his clothes. They had some wrinkles since they had been thrown to the ground messily, but once again, Sesshomaru had completely forgotten he had taken the sash outside on the doorknob. Kaori rolled her eyes as soon as he went searching for it as well as his pants, and she quickly got the sash while her found his pants balled under the sheets. He quickly finished dressing and getting as many wrinkles out. Kaori and Sesshomaru made their way to the dinning room.

As soon as they left the room, they saw Myori heading towards the dinning room herself. She waited for Sesshomaru to come out after fixing the room up a little (putting lamps upright and making the bed) and walked them to the dinning room.

To Kaori's surprise, no one turned to them and stared when they entered. Everyone just continued talking like normal. Kaori looked for any empty seats, but could find none at the section she was at.

"Since you are also a princess, you'll be sitting with me, my mother, father and all the other formal lords, ladies, and princesses of the lands. Most of them are here to see my parents," Myori explained. Kaori nodded, smiled and followed Myori to their section of the table. Here, the ladies, lords and princesses went quiet when they showed up.

"Sesshomaru," a few hissed while others glared silently. Sesshomaru just glared back, not a single word to anyone. Kaori hadn't even noticed.

Sesshomaru helped Kaori into her chair and sat next to her elegantly. The glares were still continuing.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Myori asked her mother in a whisper.

"Why did you bring him here? Shouldn't they be sitting elsewhere?" Myori's mother asked. Myori's father wasn't present.

"Kaori is a princess and belongs here. He's her mate so he belongs here as well. Plus, he's the Lord of the Western Lands," Myori explained in a whisper.

"I understand your reasoning, but if a fight happens, this one is on your hands," Myori's mother said.

Kaori looked around. She at first thought everyone was glaring at her, but it was Sesshomaru they were glaring at.

"Lady Myori, why is he here?" One male spoke up.

"He's the Lord of the Western Lands. He belongs at this table. He is regal, is he not?" Myori said in a polite and elegant tone.

"Regal is not rutting with some human girl he picked of the path. The least her could have done was one that was pretty," another male said.

"I must say, she is not even dressed properly. What woman of this day and age wears white?" A female spoke up.

"Silence," Sesshomaru ordered. He was not going to let people put down Kaori.

"Why? It's not like we are talking about you. That human bitch doesn't need someone to be stuck up for. Let her know she's is the piece of dirt she is. Ugh, humans. They shouldn't even be in this palace. I'm disgusted," one spoke up, his nose high in the air at the end of his sentence.

"I know. She doesn't even sit properly. I mean, she sits like she's regal. I mean, she isn't so why should she sit like that?" Another female said, looking at her nails. "I personally agree with you all. Humans are pathetic and worthless. She wouldn't even be good enough to sit with the servants."

Kaori was hurt, but the thing was only Sesshomaru was trying to stick up for her. Myori whispered from the corner of her mouth, her lips barely moving, "If I stick up for you, I'm dead before I know it. Sorry."

Kaori just sat and took the insults. Sesshomaru looked at Kaori, his glare getting colder by each sentence insulting Kaori and her species.

"I said silence," Sesshomaru nearly yelled. "I never want to hear you speaking ill of her or her kind again!"

"Aww, I think Lord Cold-Face is gaining feelings for his bitch, don't you agree?" A male teased, a victorious smirk on his face. Sesshomaru lowered his face, trying his best not to just kill everyone with one swipe of his claws.

Many of the lords and ladies agreed. They nodded and conversation about Kaori and Sesshomaru started up. Kaori just hung her head and listened to as little as possible, but the mention of her being a bitch or his slave or someone looking for just a one night stand hurt a bit of her heart at every word. Sesshomaru looked over at her and saw her look of pain. It was worst than anything he had ever seen before. Sesshomaru had enough. He wasn't going to take this shit anymore!

He stood up, his fists hitting the table and rattling plates and glasses. "If you don't be quiet, I will slit all of your throats in a second," Sesshomaru growled. That section of the table went silent.

"Sesshomaru, just forget it. It's nothing," Kaori said in a whisper. She stood up silently, her head still hanging. "I'll be in our room."

Sesshomaru was nearly blown away. Why was Kaori leaving? He was going to stick up for her, but he could understand why she wanted to leave. Even if he got all these royal assholes to shut up, in the hallway she would hear whispers of her and Sesshomaru. He was silent and had no eye contact with Kaori as she left. He sat back down and tried to enjoy the meal. He ate absolutely nothing since he usually didn't eat at meetings and was already full from "something else," but he asked a servant to give the meal on a tray. Just as the dinner finished, Sesshomaru stood and left, ignoring everyone's attempts to talk to him. Myori just watched with some guilt that she had brought this on, but her thoughts were ruined by a strong, but gentle, hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Rotush smiling down at her.

"Hey, how about we go to your room now?" Rotush asked. Myori stood up and nodded, but she didn't say a word, worried she would spill how she felt about the entire incident. They walked down the hallways slowly and silently. Rotush kept looking at Myori with side glances while Myori found a fascination with the carpet. "Ok, spill. What is going on?"

Myori looked up and stopped before bumping in Rotush. He turned around and stood in front of Myori so that he would get answers before they continued walking.

"Well, it's about Kaori and Sesshomaru. I really screwed up and got Kaori picked on for being human and Sesshomaru tried to stick up for her but she just left and then he followed and I feel so bad," Myori said quickly and in one breath. She felt two hands on her shoulders.

"It's not your fault. I mean, he's always had problems with the royals, so it wasn't anything really new. But Kaori, I really think she just didn't want to have to pretend to enjoy her dinner with people who disliked her. I mean, I would do the same thing," Rotush said. He smiled comforting at Myori. "Don't blame yourself. Come on. Let's continue."

They never noticed, but they just stopped outside Kaori and Sesshomaru's door, but Kaori was sobbing so quietly, they hadn't heard a thing. Sesshomaru had no idea how to comfort her. She didn't want to eat or talk or be touched. He just sat at the edge of the bed, looking down at the carpet. He usually knew how to comfort her.

"I mean, were you like that?" Kaori asked all of a sudden.

"Regal, preppy rich boy?" Sesshomaru asked. It brought a small smirk to Kaori's face. "Actually, unfortunately, yes."

"You used to be like that?" Kaori asked, bringing her puffy, red eyes from her hands.

"Not anymore. I realized the error of my ways. They were so inconsiderate," Sesshomaru spat and Kaori just looked at him. He had changed more than she thought.

"Oh my gosh, Sesshomaru," Kaori said, quickly crawling to his side and holding his arm. "I felt so bad. They insulted me more than anyone else I know."

"I know," Sesshomaru said, flattening her now frizzy hair. "How about we leave tonight? I mean, we've done what we came here to do and we can just return if we need to."

"That's an idea," Kaori mumbled.

"So, how about we back your backpack and get out of here?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded and released his arm. He got up and quickly started packing things in a messy, but organized manner. Kaori just laughed as he messily folded some of her clothes and stuffed them in. He held the backpack with one hand and offered Kaori his other. "Let's go, ok?"

Kaori nodded, accepted his hand and they walked down the hall.

"Sesshomaru!" A voice called out. Sesshomaru turned, as well as Kaori, to see Rougo running down the hallway to catch up with them.

"This better be important," Sesshomaru nearly growled.

"It is. I've heard that you were after a fellow named Naraku?" Rougo asked.

"How did you know?" Sesshomaru nearly demanded.

"A fellow named Inuyasha is here looking for you. He said he found Naraku's fortress and will need your help," Rougo said. "Isn't he your half-brother?"

"Yes, but as always, he has a human's timing," Sesshomaru sighed. He got elbowed into the ribs by Kaori. He held the sore spot while looking at Kaori with an apologetic look. "Great timing, I meant. You know, both meaning it and sarcastically."

Kaori crossed her arms with a pout and said that they would see him. Rougo nodded and lead them down some hallways to a meeting room. Inuyasha paced the room by length while his friends sat in chairs. Once Inuyasha sensed Sesshomaru he looked at him and ceased his pacing. "About damn time!"

"What about Naraku and his fortress?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori seemed wasn't angered anymore and more interested in dealing with Naraku.

"Well, we found him, but he doesn't know yet. I can't break through the barrier completely and we could use your help. I mean, you do have a score to settle, don't you? Kouga also has volunteered, but I think for other reasons," Inuyasha said, looking at Kagome. Sesshomaru glanced at Kaori before back at Inuyasha.

"Perhaps I will join this battle, but you must wait at least three more months," Sesshomaru said.

"Three more months! His powers would be more than now! I think that we should get him now, destroy him and then get on with our lives. Your revenge, Kouga's revenge, our Jewel Shards and everyone's happy," Inuyasha suggested.

"Three months wait or you will not have my help. And I will enjoy the information of your foolish death. Perhaps running into a pit or another arrow pinning you to a tree?" Sesshomaru said, turning his back to Inuyasha. "That is my final answer."

"Inuyasha, take it. I mean, Naraku will probably try to kill you with no guilt, but he wants me for his side and if we got together, he'll probably not set as many traps or obstacles for us to go through. It will be much easier to get him with Sesshomaru and me on your side," Kaori said to Inuyasha.

"Keh, like I need your help. I'll get him myself! I don't need your help. I'm probably stronger than you anyways," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and turning his back to Sesshomaru.

"Translation, we'll wait three months," Kagome said to Kaori.

"No, we're going after him tomorrow!" Inuyasha snapped.

"We could use their assistance, Inuyasha. Stop being to selfish and accept that he will actually help you," Kagome said.

"I am not _helping_ more so as assisting," Sesshomaru said from the doorway.

"Same thing," Kaori told him, rolling her eyes.

Sesshomaru glared at her from the corner of his eyes, but then closed them again. "We're leaving. Now."

Kaori said bye and left with Sesshomaru. They didn't run into anyone else and were heading towards Kaori's village. She wanted to check up on it and just relax for a small while. But as they neared, Sesshomaru landed abruptly. Kaori didn't understand until she finally saw the smoke in the sky.

"The village!" Kaori exclaimed. Sesshomaru and Kaori quickly hurried to the village on foot, the smoke too much for Kaori in the sky.

Every hut was on fire when they arrived. It was chaos everywhere, but at least people were leaving the village. Sesshomaru checked the huts for anyone stuck while Kaori helped people get out as soon as possible. She had just got the last of them when she saw Jaken running her way.

"Lady Kaori, Lady Kaori. Run! Run far away!" Jaken yelled to Kaori. He rushed past Kaori, still telling her to run. She really didn't understand why. She was still going to check if anyone was still in the village before she left. It was her responsibility.

Jaken stopped and turned to her, his small arms waving. "Lady Kaori, come on! Run before she comes!"

"Who?" Kaori asked, but then she saw a outline of a small figure in the smoke. "Her?"

"Yes, hurry. Please!" Jaken squealed, pushing at Kaori's leg so she would go. He gave up and fled for his own life.

"What could she do?" Kaori asked out loud. The smoke cleared a little and Kaori smiled. It was just Rin! Kaori hurried to the child. "Rin, we have to get out of here. Come with me."

Rin had no expression on her face, nor said a word. Kaori took the small girl's hand and started leading her out of the village when pain shot through her arm. The arm that was where Rin was. She looked down to see Rin holding a knife that was in Kaori's arm. She had a smile, but not one of her warm smiles. This one was dark, cold, evil even. Kaori released the small girl's hand and hurried away from her, pulling the knife out of her arm. She winced in pain, but it was just a flesh wound. She looked puzzled at Rin. What was going on with her?

Rin still said not a word, but her smile could almost tell Kaori what she was intending to do. Rin pulled another knife out of her pocket and held it like she was a trained assassin. Kaori was scared. If it was anyone else, she'd be dead. But it was Rin; she couldn't kill or even injure this small girl who warmed her heart so much.

"Rin, what's the matter? Talk to me," Kaori said, reaching a hand to Rin.

"I don't want to talk. I just want Sesshomaru to die!" Rin yelled. Her voice was dark and angry, but Kaori still didn't understand.

"Kaori, what's going on?" Sesshomaru asked, running to Kaori's side. He first smelt the presence of blood, then noticed it was hers. "What happened?"

"Rin, she's acting odd," Kaori said, never letting her eyes leave the girl.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked and saw finally saw the small girl. "How did she get here?"

"Jaken was here too and tried to warn me but I didn't understand. Why is she acting like this?" Kaori asked.

"Ok, you get out of here. I'm worried about you. I'll deal with Rin," Sesshomaru said, nudging Kaori away from the village.

"Ok. Be careful," Kaori said, covering her mouth with her hand and running from the village. The smoke was starting to make her cough, but she kept it in.

"Rin, give me the knife," Sesshomaru ordered, his hand out stretched to Rin. She waved the knife in front of her, taking a step back. "You really don't want to hurt anyone."

"I need to kill you. I need to kill you and bring Kaori," Rin said angrily, still madly swinging the knife. "I will not fail!"

She ran at Sesshomaru, but because of her size and lack of skill, Sesshomaru just quickly grabbed the knife and picked Rin up by the back of her kimono.

"What do you not want to fail? What is your mission?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly amused that this child was struggling madly with no chance of succeeding.

"I am not allowed to tell!" Rin yelled madly, struggling with Sesshomaru, though she truthfully had no hope.

"Just tell me. You never really have a mission. You always just went with whatever happened, not planned anything. So tell me," Sesshomaru ordered, shaking Rin a little. "Now."

Rin cough and Sesshomaru then realized the smoke had increased. Forgetting his orders to make Rin talk, he carried the child to safety. As soon as they were out of the village, he felt a slight prick on his skin. Rin had grabbed the knife again, scraped his chest and fled. Rin had a mission and priorities; some demon was not going to stop her.

Kaori ran to safety, but she was coughing her lungs out. Too much smoke was in and it was getting hard to breathe. Sesshomaru was seen at the corner of her eyes and patted her back softly. It helped a little, but she was still coughing, just not as bad.

"Take deep breaths and relax. We aren't going anywhere for a while," Sesshomaru said, sitting down with Kaori. She coughed a lot, but not continuously. She nodded between a few coughs.

"Where did Rin go?" Kaori asked once some breath returned to her lungs. She then started coughing again.

"Ok, no more talking until you can breathe again," Sesshomaru said. Her coughing picked up until she was wheezing. Sesshomaru removed her hand from her mouth and placed his mouth over hers. He breathed into her mouth at a steady, calm pace, so that soon Kaori's breathing followed. She kept her eyes closed, calming down and relaxing. He removed his mouth and brushed some hair from her face. "You all right now?"

Kaori nodded and wheezed a few times, but she was fine in the end.

Smoke died down as the last of the huts burnt to ashes. With no more fuel, the fire died as well. Kaori carefully searched the area, to see if they missed anyone and found that they had gotten everyone out safely. But Rin had disappeared. Jaken was still around and shared the entire story with Kaori and Sesshomaru.

Rin had gotten dull and unemotional one day after exploring in the woods. Jaken explained he was worried about her, since she didn't bug him as much, but Rin said she was fine and they continued living the way they were.

Rin then told Jaken she wanted to visit Kaori's village to see if Sesshomaru or Kaori were anywhere nearby so she could chat. Jaken thought nothing of her odd behaviour and agreed.

Just as they got close, Jaken accidentally saw something silver in Rin's pocket. The rest of the way, his goal was to find out what shimmered. It turned out to be a knife. He freaked and ran from Rin, and she pursued. He went to the village when Rin smiled evilly, lit a torch and started setting huts ablaze. Jaken got everyone out of their huts and that was when he saw Kaori. They knew the rest from there.

Kaori winced slightly as Sesshomaru tied a bandage around her arm, but stood for his concern and wore it so the wound healed. They hoped to run into Rin again to ask her what was her odd behaviour was about, but just not in the same way as before.

Sesshomaru was worried about the child. Had the smoke effected it? Sesshomaru got Kaeda to come over and Kaeda was shocked to find out that the baby was healthy and, to her surprise, the child and Kaori would survive during birth. Somehow, Kaori had gotten just the right amount of nutrition, emotion and life into the child that one didn't have to be sacrifice. Sesshomaru squeezed her shoulders and smiled. That night was a success.

Two months later...

Kaori rested in her room lying on her bed. She had gained weight in a considerably fast time, or so Inuyasha said. He visited with Kagome and saw the big improvement to Kaori's abdominal section. He fainted on the spot and he had to crash on the couch for the night. Kagome slept in a chair, but Kaori didn't mind the company.

Kagome was working on dishes downstairs while Inuyasha was still passed out on the couch. Sesshomaru was next to Kaori, hearing her tell another love story, just this one was more for mature audiences. He rubbed her arms and got this smirk on his face at the "interesting" parts and Kaori only knew next time they were alone, they would be trying new things.

Kaori rested her head on his shoulder, finishing the last part of the story. Sesshomaru kissed her briefly on the lips when she was done and slowly placed the book on a nearby table. His hand still rubbed Kaori's arm and Kaori almost absolutely knew what Sesshomaru was thinking of. He turned back to Kaori and kissed more passionately, and Kaori didn't mind, but when he rubbed big, slow circles on her enlarged stomach, she knew things were going to be going to another level.

"Sesshomaru, we have guests in the house," Kaori said, pushing Sesshomaru's hand away from her body. Yes, kissing was fine, and yes, it would be all right with her if they went farther, but she really didn't want Kagome having the shock of her life if she walked into their room.

"When they leave?" Sesshomaru asked. "I mean, I could snap Inuyasha awake instantly, or just throw him down the well, and then we'll be all... alone," Sesshomaru said, whispering the last part into her ear. She shivered and, out of habit, put her hands on his chest, but she had to remove them instantly. She wasn't going to be rude to Inuyasha. He just fainted and he needed to be reawaken on his own.

"Sesshomaru, later," Kaori said.

"Promise?" Sesshomaru asked, cupping her cheek while looking at her lips.

"I can't say that. I'm already a week late, so who knows. She might come today," Kaori said, looking at his lips and then his eyes. "But if you want any passion, kissing is just fine."

A smile lit up his face as he nearly smothered her with a kiss. It showed more passion than ever before and Kaori had to almost keep her mouth shut to suppress a moan. She fingered his hair and just relaxed into the pillow as Sesshomaru nearly detached her lips from her body. He was so violent, in a way, but careful not to hurt her. His fangs often brushed over her lip, making her shiver uncontrollably. He smiled and turned the once violent and passion hungry kiss into a soft, loving, gentle kiss that was more kisses and small licks than just getting as far as he could into her mouth. She smiled and kissed back with the same amount of gentleness and love, he could only smile.

"Your answer still no?" Sesshomaru asked between kisses. A trail of his saliva went from her lips, to her chin to her neck.

"Yes, dear. I really don't want Kagome thinking ill of us, like ravage beasts," Kaori said, tilting her head for more room for him. "And plus, your body is only seen by my eyes."

Sesshomaru smiled and placed nibbles and kisses on her neck, causing some small, short moans escape her mouth. Perhaps this was torture, but she was the one who asked for it.

"So, when do you think this stubborn girl will show herself?" Sesshomaru asked, light circles covering her stomach.

"When she wants to," Kaori said, sighing. "Perhaps I'll need a C-section."

"No. She'll be born naturally. You are going to push that girl out, or no more fun," Sesshomaru told her.

"You're the one who will be more tortured than me, so really don't say that," Kaori said, moving her neck away from him. A small river a saliva ran down her neck and she wiped it away with her sleeve. "Animal."

"What, you move," Sesshomaru said, wiping his mouth. "It wouldn't have been so messy if you had left me finish."

Kaori rolled her eyes and nearly rolled out of bed. "We'll finish this later. I think Inuyasha's awake."

Sesshomaru stood and walked downstairs, obviously faster than Kaori. Inuyasha was awake and the first thing he saw was Kagome.

"So, was it a dream? Is Kaori not pregnant?" Inuyasha asked.

"She is, it's true. Sorry dear," Kagome said, straightening his hair.

"Leave, now," Sesshomaru said, opening the door. "I want some alone time with my wife."

"Yeah, I heard you upstairs," Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "We'll leave you two to have your quiet time."

Inuyasha and Kagome left and Sesshomaru closed and locked the door. Quickly he closed the curtains and windows and then turned to Kaori. She stood in the middle of the living room, slightly confused. It was dark in their home, even though it was the middle of noon.

"Chapter thirty four, paragraph six. Let's get going," Sesshomaru said, and Kaori only felt kisses and then her back hitting a wall. "This might be difficult because you're pregnant, but I'll manage."

"Uh, Sesshomaru, remember chapter forty five, paragraph six, sentence thirteen?" Kaori asked, trying not to ruin Sesshomaru's mood.

He stopped and backed away from her a little. His expression showed him thinking. "The baby's coming?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded and Sesshomaru picked her up into his arms. "We need to get going!"


	42. That Bastard, Naraku

Chapter 42: That Bastard, Naraku

Kaori was carried to the hospital and Sesshomaru only put her down when he got a wheelchair. He carefully got her to the emergency and checked her in. She didn't seem very nervous or panicy, but Sesshomaru sure had butterflies in his stomach. One moment he was ready to take her there and then he had to carry her to the smelling hospital. One way to ruin a moment!

Kaori was laid on a bed in a room to wait until she was ready to go into labour. She had her breathing calm and even, but Sesshomaru was pacing the end of the bed.

"Sit down," Kaori ordered, her eyes closed. "Or I'll get out of this bed and tie you to this bed."

Sesshomaru's pacing ceased and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Is that a promise?" Sesshomaru asked and then shook his head. This was not the time. He continued to pace.

"Sesshomaru please. You can even lay next to me if you really want to," Kaori said, her soothing voice convicing Sesshomaru. He laid next to her, her head on his chest and he could hear her calm breaths that calmed him down.

"I thought you said she was coming," Sesshomaru said, looking around the room.

"My water just broke, that's all. It might be a while before the child actually decides to come," Kaori said, rubbing her head on his chest a little bit. "Just calm down your breathing and relax. I should be the one freaking out."

"You're right," Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru's arm snaked behind Kaori and pulled her closer to him. "I'll relax, for you."

"Thank you," Kaori said.

A nurse came in and scribbled a little bit down without asking them a single question. Dr. Jun walked in, thrilled beyond belief.

"Kaori, the big day," Dr. Jun said. "I'll be doing the delievery, since we really don't want the secret getting out or surprising an intern into a heart attack. Hope that is all right."

Kaori nodded with Sesshomaru and Dr. Jun left. Kaori closed her eyes again, relaxing. Suddenly her eyes clenched and she groaned, her hands instictly going to her stomach.

"Contraction?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded and he smiled soothing and placed his hand over hers. "Relax and just breathe."

Kaori did as she was and her eyes unclenched. They clenched again and before Sesshomaru knew it, his ears rang from Kaori's voice.

"Damn IT!" Kaori yelled. Two nurses and Dr. Jun came running and Sesshomaru was pulled off the bed. A nurse wheeled Kaori away, but Dr. Jun stayed behind to lead Sesshomaru to the delievery.

"Sesshomaru, just come. I think you will want to be there," Dr. Jun said. Sesshomaru was already running down the hallways after Kaori's screams. He bursted through the doors and found Kaori in an odd position.

"Are you the husband?" One nurse asked, a mask and overcoat on. Sesshomaru nodded. "Get these on."

Sesshomaru sighed and just flung them quickly on. Kaori was screaming her lungs out and breathing oddly, and Sesshomaru had no clue what to do. He wished to take Kaori out of her pain, but he didn't know how.

"SESSHOMARU!" Kaori screamed. Sesshomaru came over her, and subconsciously, took her hand. Her breathing calmed, but her eyes still remained closed. "Brace me, Sesshomaru, please."

Sesshomaru stood behind her and closed his eyes, smiling a little. Holding her up slightly, he heard a grunt and a lot of orders for Kaori and then another scream from Kaori.

"I can't!" Kaori screamed and Sesshomaru felt her once rigid body go limp.

"For Joo-yun, Kaori. Remember, don't give up on her," Sesshomaru whispered.

"SHUT UP!" Kaori screamed and Sesshomaru whinced slightly, but she went back to pushing. Sesshomaru was there just for support, or so Sesshomaru thought. He opened his eyes and he started hearing Kaori cry. "I can't."

"Come on. We'll work together, ok? Use my strength," Sesshomaru said, looking down at Kaori. She shook her head no. "Come on, you really want all that work wasted?" His voice was harsh and she stopped shaking her head. "Just try. Try your best."

Kaori nodded and pushed again. The smell of blood was then smelt.

"This is good Kaori. Now just relax," Dr. Jun said. Sesshomaru looked up and then back at Kaori. Her preferred her face at this moment. She was breathing calmly as much as possible, but her eyes remained closed. He used one hand to touch her cheek.

"We're almost there, dear," Sesshomaru said and then used both hands to hold Kaori up as the doctor ordered Kaori to push again. Some crying was heard and Sesshomaru looked up again. Kaori collapsed in Sesshomaru's arms and Sesshomaru laid her down carefully. "Great work dear. I'll reward you later, ok?"

Kaori nodded weakly and her eyes opened for the first time in a while. "Where is she?"

Dr. Jun took her gloves off with a smile. "Just getting cleaned up. She'll be with you in a sec."

Kaori was cleaned up fairly quickly and, before both of them knew it, they were in the hospital room again with a small, crying daughter in Kaori's hands. She was so innocent and beautiful. The small girl almost looked like Kaori. Brown hair, button nose, luchious red lips. She even had fingernails, not claws. But Sesshomaru was holding her delicately when they saw her eyes. Beautiful amber eyes that were wide with curiosity when Sesshomaru held her. He smiled at her and she even smiled at him. Kaori saw them and tears came to her eyes. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, no need to cry," Sesshomaru said, using one hand to wipe a tear away from Kaori's cheek.

"Take your own advice," Kaori said, wiping the other tears herself. Yes, Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, once known as the coldest man alive, had watery eyes.

"What can I say? She's beautiful. She takes after her mother," Sesshomaru said, He reached a finger to his daughter and she pulled at it and looked at it curiously and then entered it into her mouth. Sesshomaru even chuckled at that and then felt her developing fangs. They were little pricks; not yet able to do damage. "But she had some of her father in her."

"Sesshomaru, I love you. This is ours. Our masterpiece. Thank you," Kaori said and leaned into Sesshomaru's arm.

"I must thank you. You were the one that went through it," Sesshomaru said, averting his eyes to Kaori and smiling. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"Yeah, well, wait until we have guests," Kaori sighed, looking and smiling at her daughter. Joo-yun seemed more interested in Sesshomaru's finger to notice any looks from her mother. "But I think she'll be your little girl. You'll spoil her, I know that."

"Really? What makes you think that?" Sesshomaru said. Joo-yun inspected his finger again and then returned it into her mouth.

"Well, just look at how attached you are to her?" Kaori pointed out. "She'll be spoilt rotten."

"Yeah, most likely. But she won't be spoiled much. We'll have to have some rules for her," Sesshomaru said. He now realized what Kaori was saying. He was so fascinated by her adorable eyes that were so curious and innocent.

The sound of almost a million footsteps were heard and Sesshomaru knew all of those scents. They were going to be having visitors.

The echoing and loud sounds upset Joo-yun and she started crying again. Sesshomaru rocked her, but she wouldn't quiet. He carefully passed her over to Kaori, but she wouldn't calm at all.

"Sesshomaru, close the door," Kaori instructed. Sesshomaru had the door closed in seconds and then the crying stopped. He turned to Kaori to find the little child's head covered in Kaori's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused.

"Breast feeding. It's something mothers do after a few weeks after birth," Kaori explained.

Sesshomaru smiled as he said, "I'm jealous."

"You always got your way. She needs this to get strong. Relax, ok?" Kaori said. She closed her shirt up again and found little Joo-yun fast asleep. Kaori set her in the little crib next to her bed and tucked her in. "You can let the visitors in, if they'll be quiet."

Kaori's mother, Yori, Jake, and Kagome were awing quietly over Joo-yun as she slept. Her small thumb in her mouth and blanket in her small hand, she was adorable.

"Aw, she's adorable, Kaori," Kagome whispered. "She takes so much after you."

Sesshomaru glared, but Kaori just patted his arm to calm him down. He laid next to her in the bed, his arm around her, but no one seemed disturbed by it except Inuyasha.

"Why don't you just sit in a chair like a normal person?" Inuyasha snapped in a whisper.

"Because I want to be with my wife. Deal with it," Sesshomaru snapped, whispering as well.

"Both of you shut up or you'll wake Joo-yun," Kaori snapped in a whisper. The men looked away from each other.

A small whine came from the crib and Sesshomaru got up to get his daughter. She rubbed her eyes and yawned and all the women went, "aw..." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and picked his daughter up. He craddled her and Kagome's eyes went wide. When did Sesshomaru craddle anything?

She cried a little until Kaori held her and smiled, rocking the child slowly and softly. Sesshomaru didn't want to watch. The women were crowding around him and he hated being cornered.

"Go. I want some alone time with my wife," Sesshomaru ordered. Joo-yun's eyes went from her mother's soft face to her father's. He didn't seem as happy as before.

"Sesshomaru, smile," Kaori said sternly.

Inuyasha burst out laughing and fell to the floor. "That'll break his face!"

"Take the child as I beat the... As I beat Inuyasha up," Sesshomaru said, watching his words around his daughter. He grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt. "Outside, now!"

Inuyasha was dragged and something impacting with something was heard outside the room.

Joo-yun started crying and Kaori tried to calm her down.

"Daddy's all right, Joo-yun. No need to worry," Kaori said to the daughter. Joo-yun looked at Kaori and then to the door again, her arms outstretched and fists clenching and unclenching. "He better return soon."

Sesshomaru returned with no sign of Inuyasha. "He went back to the past. I would hurry if you want to catch up with him."

Kagome bolted out of that room giving Sesshomaru a dirty look. Sesshomaru just shrugged at Kagome and joined Kaori again, taking his daughter back with a soft smile. 

Sesshomaru gave her his finger again and she sucked on it like a candy. He didn't mind, but the awing that was happening was the thing that was bothering him. He just knew, one of these days, he would have to be keeping a force-field around her to avoid the boys going after her. Kaori looked at him and saw his emotion and laughed. She could almost tell what he was thinking. Sesshomaru smiled at her as well and shared a kiss with her and then kissed Joo-yun's forehead.

"Joo-yun, my daughter," Sesshomaru sighed so quiet that no humans heard. But outside the hospital, Inuyasha heard and sighed. Something was probably going to happen to that child soon, if Sesshomaru took after their father. Most likely, something soon would happen.

A few months later...

"Are you sure?"

Kaori was standing at the edge of the well with Sesshomaru next to her.

"We need a break. Joo-yun will be fine with Yori. Just relax and let's go," Sesshomaru said, nudging Kaori.

Kaori sighed and jumped down and landed next to Sesshomaru. He carried her up and over the well and landed elegantly.

"Stay here while I get Ah-Un. Don't go anywhere," Sesshomaru ordered and started walking towards the village. He stopped, dropped the backpack where he stood and continued. Kaori sighed and rested most of her weight on one leg.

A chill suddenly went through her and she shivered. Yes, it was getting close to winter, but it was warm just a minute ago.

"Kaori, how have you've been doing?" A dark voice asked. Kaori saw a violet reflection of eyes in the shadows.

"Naraku," Kaori hissed, taking a step backwards.

"No need to be afraid," Naraku said, stepping from the shadows. His hair was tied back and he was wearing an actual robe. "I will not hurt you."

"Like I believe you," Kaori said with detest. Naraku walked towards Kaori and Kaori stepped back. Next thing she knew, she was being slammed again a tree, Naraku holding her shoulder and his face only inches away from hers.

"Now that wasn't nice," Naraku teased, his breath hitting Kaori in the face. She turned it away. "Now, where is Sesshomaru? He wouldn't leave his love unprotected, would he?"

Kaori let a hiss loose and Naraku raised an eyebrow. "Do that everytime someone turns you on?" Naraku asked. A claw ran down her cheek and she hissed with disgust. "I see you do."

"It's not pleasure. It's disgust," Kaori spat.

"For me, no wonder. Perhaps I can change your mind," Naraku said and stepped away a bit. He held out his hand an a sphere was in his palm. Well, almost. There was a small gash on one side. "Most of the Sacred Jewel. You can have it."

Kaori had no idea what this thing was. She looked at Naraku with anger, but a bit of confusion.

"This will raise your powers to the highest level," Naraku said. Kaori almost said ok, but she didn't know what Naraku had in mind still. "But you need to do something for me in return."

Kaori knew it! She glared at Naraku.

"Ah, don't do that. I only ask for two favours that will be simple with this jewel in your possession," Naraku said.

"What are they?" Kaori asked. If it was simple, then she'll do it. She could ask Sesshomaru about this jewel later.

"Kill Inuyasha," Naraku said and Kaori shook her head no, "and Sesshomaru."

"No way!" Kaori exclaimed. She placed her hands in front of her and focused her priestess powers to blast this bastard away, but nothing happened. She looked down at her hands and then at Naraku.

"Nice try. This barrier protects me. Nothing can hurt me here," Naraku said. "Try to scream to Sesshomaru. This barrier is also sound-proof and invisible to all. We're all alone, Kaori."

Naraku stepped forward to Kaori and Kaori turned her head away again, her hands trying to keep distance. But Naraku used some simple tentacles and tied her hands to the tree.

"Naughty girl. If you wanted it like that, all you need to do was ask," Naraku asked, a shine in his eyes scaring Kaori. He licked the side of her face and Kaori made a disgusted sound. His hands put a lot of force on her hips, causing her to groan in pain. "I see I've hit your spot."

"You're a bastard, Naraku. Get lost before I hurt you!" Kaori spat, trying her best to ignore the wet strike on her face.

Naraku just smiled and took her chin with a tentacle to face him. "Now, you don't listen. You will be punished," Naraku said with some pleasure and Kaori clenched her eyes as Naraku's body pressed against her. This was her worst nightmare. His lips crashed into hers and forced her lips open with his rough tongue. She felt worthless and dirty as this man touched every inch of her body, but went no farther. He even stuck his tongue down her throat!

"I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did," Naraku said in a husky voice into her ear. Kaori spit at his face and turned away. She saw him smile. "I'm really sorry. I'd love to explore you further, but business awaits me. Until next time, Lady Kaori, I'll be thinking of you."

His lips crashed hers again and stuck his tongue down her throat again. His hands pushed on her hips, causing her to have to bend her knees or get damage to her hips. He left her to fall to the ground with a bleeding mouth and feeling completely violated.

Just as Naraku vanished, Sesshomaru showed up. He saw Kaori on the ground in a different area then where he left her and then noticed the blood running down her chin and dripping to her kimono.

"Kaori!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, kneeling in front of her. She snapped out of her daze and looked at Sesshomaru. He went to touch her lip, but she turned her head. She didn't want to be touched, especially by Sesshomaru, with this bastard's presence all over her. "What happened to you?"

"I was thinking and must have bit my lip hard enough to make it bleed. It's nothing," Kaori said calmly, forcing a smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up," Sesshomaru said and reached to help Kaori up, but she avoided his hand.

"I'm just fine. I can get up by myself," Kaori said in an annoyed tone. "I'll go by myself."

Sesshomaru was puzzled, and even more puzzled when she collapsed while walking. He ran to her side, but she snapped at him and continuously told him she was just fine. He stood alone as Kaori walked off, or so he thought. Ah-Un grunted next to him and nudged his head and Sesshomaru smirked and pat the dragon. But also, hinding in the bushes, Naraku kneeled, watching the pain etched across Kaori's face. He had accomplished his goal. He materialized to his castle to watch with more safety. This was one event he wasn't going to miss!

Kaori sat in a hot spring, her lip still bleeding. That bastard Naraku! He had to take her, didn't he? Kaori splashed the water with anger, but took a deep breath and lowered herself lower into the water to that only her nose and eyes were above water. She had been avoiding Sesshomaru all day, though she had already taken three bathes. She just could still feel those hands going all over her without her consent. She shivered in the steaming hot water and closed her eyes. She had never felt this down before. Naraku had not taken her feelings into effect. He just wanted to touch her and have his way, while she was still bleeding and her hips were bruising. She was now all right to interact with Sesshomaru, but if he saw the bruises, she would have to explain to him. And she really didn't want to have to replay the events. She sighed and opened her eyes. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

"Kaori, you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting at the bank. Kaori raised herself slightly out of the water and nodded. "This is your fourth bath. What is going on? You aren't dirty because you didn't fall much today, and you can't be sweaty because we didn't fight, so why so many bathes?"

"Do I always have to have a reason for my actions?" Kaori snapped. "I just want to relax, ok?"

"Chill. I'm worried about you," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I've told you I'm all right, so just listen," Kaori snapped. Then she remembered Naraku telling her she didn't listen and closed her eyes, trying to forget the memory.

"May I join you?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up.

"Not really. I'm leaving now," Kaori said, she grabbed for a towel and carefully covered herself as she raised out of the spring. Sesshomaru was suspicious. She never covered herself when around him.

"Why are you covering yourself?" Sesshomaru asked. She casted him a dirty look and he was blown back. Why was she so angry?

"I'm cold, ok!" Kaori snapped. She roughly picked up her bag and stomped away. She cursed at herself and Sesshomaru under her breath as she made her way back to camp. Sesshomaru followed after he got over his daze.

"It's really not hat cold tonight. If you're that cold, I could give you-" Sesshomaru started, but Kaori snapped at him.

"I don't want you to give me anything!" Kaori yelled. "And don't I get privacy around here anymore!"

Sesshomaru turned his back and looked over at the evidence while staring into the woods. He hadn't gotten her mad before he went to get Ah-Un, and this had started right afterwards, but why was she in such a bod mood? Was it just one of her days she got pissed? He hoped so. If this was to keep up, he wouldn't be able to stand it. He realized then that he never touched her at all that day. And everytime he asked to help her, or join her, she would snap at him. It's like she suddenly went independant. He glaced at the corner of his eyes and saw Kaori dressed. He turned back around and sat at the fire.

"Kaori, what is going on with you? What happened when I left?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching for her hand, but she quickly took it away from his grasp and into her lap. She wore a winter coat and some warm pants, but it wasn't that cold. It was probably just normal fall weather.

"Why do you mean?" Kaori asked quietly, throwing a stick into the fire.

"That is what I mean," Sesshomaru said, taking his hand back. "You won't let me touch you, help you, or do anything with you. And this all started after I got Ah-Un. What is going on?"

"It's nothing. I just don't want to be touched. You've had those days, too, you know," Kaori pointed out.

"When?" Sesshomaru asked harshly.

"Many times. When you get in such bad moods, I can't even talk to you!" Kaori yelled.

"Well, I at least have a reason! You just started acting strange all of a sudden," Sesshomaru said, crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't need a reason, you know. I can get angry just because, can't I? Can't I express my feelings once in a while, or do I need to be the happy girl that needs you to save me everytime I get into trouble?" Kaori stood, her fists shaking with anger. This had something to do with the incident with Naraku as well. "Just because I'm a girl, you think you men and demons can just take advantage of me, huh? Well guess what? I'm sick of it. I'll be touched when I want to be touched. I don't really care anymore what you want. I want some say now and I'm going to get it!" Kaori turned to start walking away, but looked back at him with a nasty glare. "Don't even think about following me!"

Sesshomaru looked away from her and heard the bushes rustle as Kaori left. She took her backpack with her, so he knew she was probably going to be camping alone. He hissed out of anger and glared at Ah-Un, who was fast asleep.

"At least someone is going to be getting sleep. Maybe Kaori will as well," Sesshomaru said to himself in a whisper. "I won't be able to..."

He heard sobbing and recognized it instantly as Kaori's. He's eyes went wide as he looked in that direction. He first was going to go comfort her, but thought against it. She had told him to not follow, and he didn't want her any madder than she already was. He sighed and threw a stick into the fire. Perhaps the next day Kaori would be in a better mood. He could only hope.


	43. Withdrawal

Chapter 43: Withdrawal

Kaori walked through the bushes to the original camp to find Sesshomaru sleeping against a tree. At least he could sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw that wicked expression on Naraku's face. She had stayed up all night, just thinking while staring at the sky. She got lonely just before the sun rose. She was repacking her items in her backpack as the sun rose, as well as Sesshomaru. His eyes blinked open and he saw Kaori. She didn't seem angry at the moment and took his chance to greet her.

"Good morning," Sesshomaru said. A smiple grunt was his answer. Perhaps he was wrong.

Kaori was already dressed and ready to go when Sesshomaru stood up.

"Will we be going today? We were a little side-tracked yesterday," Sesshomaru stated in a monotone. He really didn't know how to express his emotions. Kaori nodded and he saw her reluctantly give him her backpack. Their hands didn't touch, and he knew she probably didn't want to be touched.

"So, remind me where we are going today?" Kaori asked in a almost silent voice while riding Ah-Un. They were travelling on foot and Kaori had told Sesshomaru she preferred to ride than walk. He agreed and she mounted the dragon herself.

Sesshomaru remembered he was going to take her to a wonderful place to give them some time alone. But seeing that Kaori really wasn't in a good mood, he stopped in his tracks. Ah-Un followed.

"Where would you like to go?" Sesshomaru asked, looking back at her. He saw her drop her head, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, just somewhere quiet, if you don't mind. Not too many people either," Kaori said to the ground and Sesshomaru nodded and continued walking forward. The place he had in mind was quiet and unpopulated. Perhaps she would like it.

When they arrived, he looked back at Kaori as he stopped. Her eyes lit up and then turned the sad expression they had been all day."Wonderful," Kaori simply said in a monotone. "It's exactly what I wanted."

It was an area that was full of grass and flowers. A small stream was along the side and a few rocks here and there to sit on. There was a reserved place for a fire and even a cave nearby if they needed shelter.

Kaori gave Sesshomaru a weak smile and then looked at the ground. She slid off Ah-Un and walked in front of Sesshomaru. She would have run onto the grass, pulling Sesshomaru with her and danced playfully, if she wasn't in the depressing mood she was in. She walked calmly into the middle and just looked around. Average was the first word that came to mind. Ah-Un grunted both its head and stood next to Sesshomaru. Its expression told Sesshomaru it knew something was wrong with Kaori as well.

"Well, it's nice," Kaori said in a monotone. It was silent after that. Sesshomaru and Kaori had no idea what to say, like shy teenagers.

"Glad you like it," Sesshomaru said simply. He felt as he used to when he was around Kaori. Nervous that if he said something stupid or wrong, she would hate him.

"Uh, could you go hunting for something? I am slightly hungry," Kaori said after a slight pause of silence.

"May Ah-Un stay here for your protection?" Sesshomaru asked, and then thought she might snap at him for thinking she needed protection and couldn't protect herself, but she nodded silently and just walked away from Sesshomaru, exploring farther of the area. Sesshomaru nodded and left to hunt for something.

It was slightly difficult, since little animals wandered here, but he found a rabbit and some berries and made his way to the camp just before nightfall. He found Kaori laying on the grass, propping herself up on her elbows. He quickly placed the meal inside the cave and cautiously made his way to Kaori. He stood for a moment in silence, but then spoke up.

"May I join you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori was startled, but, to Sesshomaru's surprise, she nodded and then looked back up to the sky.

Sesshomaru stared at Kaori while she stared at the sky. It was silent between them and Kaori finally noticed Sesshomaru was staring at her and flushed, looking down at the dirt. Sesshomaru caught the blush and smirked slightly, and had the urge to take her hand, but sat with his hands in his lap.

"I told Ah-Un to explore around here. It seemed hungry, so it's probably is grazing somewhere nearby," Kaori said, breaking the silence. "I hope that is ok with you."

Sesshomaru nodded and lowered his gaze to the dirt as well. He had nothing to say to her. He wanted to pressure her into telling him why she was acting odd, but that was what made them fight in the first place.

Kaori looked back at the stars and actually smiled, which Sesshomaru caught.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" Kaori asked.

"Yes, you are," Sesshomaru said and felt his cheeks go hot. "I meant them."

Kaori chuckled and Sesshomaru was overjoyed to hear that sound again.

"Sorry I've been acting distant. I just wanted sometime to think," Kaori said, lowering her gaze to the ground. It had been the slight truth.

"I wish you would have explained that to me," Sesshomaru said, and taking a chance, placed his hand on hers. Kaori's mind went into thinking mode, whether to pull away or accept it. Realizing she had just been pushing Sesshomaru away, she took his hand into hers, though she really hated it. The feeling she felt of his claws brought back too much of that day. She had to keep herself holding his hand, though she felt like standing, yelling at him and just walking off again. She usually dealt with her confusion and rejection by yelling and getting angry. She hated that it was Sesshomaru she was getting mad at, but she just hoped he would understand somehow, someway, whether the truth or some lie, that she had changed slightly. She really didn't want to hold his hand, and she was relieved when Sesshomaru released her hand.

"Hey, I better get cooking. You said you were hungry, right?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile. She was content that she had made him happy.

"Yeah. Call me when it's ready, ok?" Kaori asked with a slight smile. Sesshomaru nodded and made his way to the cave. But he had seen the way Kaori looked just before she held his hand. And her relief on her face when he released it. As he cut the meat, he glanced outside to see Kaori wiping her hand on her pants. What was up with Kaori? She never wiped her hand, like he had germs or something. Something seriously had changed Kaori. Something had happened when he left. He had to get her to tell him, or their marriage would be ruined forever.

Kaori stood outside and made her way to the cave when Sesshomaru was ready. It was silent and Ah-Un still hadn't returned. Both were worried about it, but neither wanted to talk. Sesshomaru just picked at some meat, but he really didn't feel like eating. Kaori barely ate anything herself.

Sesshomaru glanced up and Kaori to see her staring off in the distance, her eyes glazed over like she was in a daze.

"Kaori, what are you thinking about?" Sesshoamru asked, snapping Kaori out of her daze. She blinked and looked at Sesshomaru, before avoiding eye contact and looked at the ground.

"Oh, just school and my friends. That's all," Kaori lied. Sesshmaru could tell it was an instant lie. This was going to be harder than he expected.

"Do you miss them?" Sesshomaru asked. If he got her talking, perhaps she would slip something.

"Yeah, a little. You know that outfit. The mistress one? Jenkin gave it to me. All my friends gave me great gifts," Kaori said, instantly changing the subject to Jenji and their wedding.

"Have those pictures come in? It's been over a year since they were taken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, we got them back. I've been sort of busy, so I couldn't put them into their frames," Kaori said in a monotone. She had been so lively, she all of a sudden went back into a shell. Sesshomaru had to keep her talking.

"Have you seen Rin recently? I mean, she was acting odd that day when the village burnt down," Sesshomaru said.

Kaori's mouth opened to reply, but then something hit her. The smile Rin had on her face was the same one Naraku had. Her eyes went wide and then she blinked a few times and shook her head no. Sesshomaru nearly hit something. She had crawled completely back into the shell. But it was the mention of Rin that he saw a reaction. Perhaps she had seen Rin. Perhaps she had attacked her and Kaori was too afraid to tell him because she assumed he might act idioticly. He smiled and Kaori looked up at him.

"What is it?" Kaori asked in a whisper.

"Just thinking about my memories of my friends," Sesshomaru simply said. He didn't call it a lie, technecally. After the mention of Kaori's friends, his friends had popped into mind.

"Oh," Kaori replied simply. She stared at the ground until a cold breeze brushed by her and she shivered. The memories wouldn't leave her.

"Kaori, Sesshomaru," a female voice said. Kaori looked up to see Kagura at the mouth of the cave. Sesshomaru instantly jumped to his feet, standing in front of Kaori and his hand on Tokijin. "I'm not here to fight. I've come to get Kaori. Naraku asks for her assistance."

Kaori crawled backwards and saw a smirk at the edge of Kagura's mouth.

"No, she will not," Sesshomaru answered.

"Really? Well, just to let you know, your life depends on it, Sesshomaru. If your finally answer is no, then, if I was you, I would watch where I went from then on," Kagura said, the smirk forming completely. The sound of wood hitting wood was heard and Sesshomaru saw Kaori standing, her bow and arrow ready to strike Kagura. Kagura's smirk turned to a smile. "This is not what I expected."

"I won't be returning to that bastard. Since he watched us, he should know that he should burn in hell for what he did. He's a devil, not just a half-demon," Kaori yelled, echoing down the entire cave. The air was broken by the sound of an arrow whipping by and it peirce Kagura's heart. Her smiled faded for a second because of the pain, but the smiled returned.

"Everything went according to plan," Kagura said, her body disappearing to nothing.

Kaori collapsed, tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of Kaori, and before he had a chance to respond, Kaori pushed her head into his shoulder.

"I'm such a fool," Kaori mumbled. Sesshomaru rubbed her back, confused like hell.

"How, Kaori? You are never a fool," Sesshomaru said.

"I should have kill her and him when I had the chances. But I was such a fool," Kaori cried. Sesshomaru rubbed her back.

"Just talk to me," Sesshomaru said, hoping that these words broke down her walls of containment. It did.

"Sesshomaru, I'd loved to. Just please, let me finish," Kaori said, pulling away from Sesshomaru. Her hands held Sesshomaru's shirt in her fists. "Please don't react until I'm done, please. I need to tell you it entirely, ok? Just, just, keep it bottled up until I'm done."

Tears streamed down her face and Sesshomaru leaned, forward with complete concern. He smiled reassuring and nodded lightly. Kaori couldn't start. The tears were overpowering her. She pushed her head back into his shoulder and Sesshomaru was now sure that she was so upset that he wasn't going to find out. He sighed, but rubbed her back.

"Sesshomaru, may I please not tell you. I'm too upset. Sesshomaru, I just want to be comforted. Please," Kaori cried. Sesshomaru sighed, closing his eyes and nodded. She broke into sobs and Sesshomaru just there to tell her he loved her and to rub her back. The tears were soaking through both of his shirts and a small river of tears ran down his arm. Kaori fell asleep on his arm crying. He heard the cries subside and he laid her carefully on the furs. He kissed her forehead and lips lightly and then left her to sleep. He just hoped she was as willing to share the next day.


	44. The Truth is Shared

Chapter 44: The Truth is Shared

Kaori mumbled as she woke up to an empty cave. Yes, sometimes she wanted to be alone, but not when she woke up. She pulled the furs to her chin and shivered. What if Naraku had come to finish the job while Kaori slept? Kaori shivered and saw Sesshomaru round around the corner of the cave. He seemed in a dull mood, even when he saw Kaori was awake. He sat on the furs, missing her feet and took her chin in his hand. She looked into his eyes and didn't shutter, since Naraku had not touched her chin.

"Can you please tell me the truth? I want to know what happened, Kaori. I hate being in the dark," Sesshomaru said. Kaori lowered her head and Sesshomaru removed his hand from her chin with anger on his face. 

"Sesshomaru, I was just a little delirious last night," Kaori lied. She saw Sesshomaru stand and looked up to see him glaring down at her. "Sesshomaru?"

"You have one last chance to tell me the truth, Kaori. Or I'm going and never returning. You can raise that child on your own," Sesshomaru growled. Kaori's eyes went wide. She didn't want that! "One last chance Kaori."

"Sesshomaru please," Kaori begged.

Sesshomaru turned, his boa nearly smacking her in the face. But his anger had already done that. He paused at the mouth of the cave.

"I trusted you with everything. Told you my worst past, and yet you can't tell me a simple thing. You can't tell me why I can hold you, help you, or even touch you," Sesshomaru said, holding his hand out. He clenched it into a fist. He turned to her with a glare. "I wish you good luck raising that child. Tell her about me, all right?"

"Sesshomaru, don't go!" Kaori cried out. Tears were running down her face. "You tell her about yourself. Please, Sesshomaru don't go."

Sesshomaru looked back outside. Was she going to tell him or just keep him there, promising soon that she would tell him? The sobs he heard behind him were getting to him and he almost felt like telling her it was all a plan. He couldn't live without her, but he needed to know. He would leave, but probably be back in less than a day. He sighed and just listened.

"I'll tell you, just please, _please_, don't leave," Kaori cried. Sesshomaru lowered his head and turned to sit in front of Kaori again. Her hands covered her face. "Please, Sesshomaru. I can't live without you. Joo-yun needs you too. Please Sesshomaru. I'll tell you, just don't leave. Please."

Sesshomaru gently took her hands from her face and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

"No more tears, ok? Just tell me, Kaori," Sesshomaru said. His tone was no longer stern and angry, but more soft and caring.

Kaori sniffled and he sat, rubbing her arm as she calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori started and he stopped his rubbing at looked at her, "please don't touch me while I do this. It will help."

Sesshomaru put his hand to his side and looked at Kaori with sincerity. She wiped her eyes again and then started.

"When... When you left, Naraku showed up," Kaori started and sniffed. Sesshomaru wasn't angry yet. "He gave me an offer; this Jewel Shard to kill you and Inuyasha."

"Did you except?" Sesshomaru asked in an angry tone, which made Kaori glare at him.

"What type of idiot do you think I am?" Kaori snapped. He put a finger to her lips.

"Continue," Sesshomaru said, putting his hand back down. She lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Well, he, um, he licked the side of my face. Then his body pressed up against me and he... he kissed me," Kaori stuttered, trying her best to not cry. Sesshomaru glared, but didn't say a word. "He travelled his, um, hands everywhere."

"When you say everywhere, what do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. If Naraku raped her, he was going to be dead in a moment.

Kaori held her arms and closed her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheek. "He touched me everywhere. Every single body part. But he didn't go any farther, if that's what you're asking. He didn't rape me, but I think the next time he saw me, he's going to," Kaori said. She couldn't stop the tears now and she was now sobbing into her hands. "I felt so violated. So dirty. That bastard had touched what wasn't his!"

Sesshomaru finally understood why she didn't want him touching her, and why she was so silent. He smiled comforting at her and just sat still.

"The worst part, Sesshomaru, is that I had to feel that disgusting, rough tongue go almost entirely down my throat!" Kaori snapped, the tears still falling. She sniffed and looked at him. "You don't hate me, do you? Do you not want me anymore? You think I'm now used property?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide and pulled Kaori into an embrace. How could she think such a thing?

"Kaori, no. I don't. We'll just have to wash every inch of your body until every trace of that bastard is gone. That might explain all your baths," Sesshomaru said, rubbing her back and cooed her until she stopped sobbing. She nodded and pulled away.

"Sesshomaru, it's just, every time you touch me, these sick memories return. I don't want them, Sesshomaru," Kaori sobbed.

"No one would. But I'll try to erase them, ok? We'll take it slowly. You don' have to touch me if you don't want to and I won't touch you without your consent," Sesshomaru cooed, rubbing her hands with his thumbs. He added with a smile, "This will be torture, you know. We finally are alone and this is happening. But I'll be careful with you now. All you had to do was tell me. I would understand. I'll always understand."

"Sesshomaru, what would I do without you?" Kaori sobbed. She blinked tears away and held his hands. "I really hated that you were so confused, but you always say that no man is allowed to see me unclothed and no man can touch me, and when this happened, I thought you might disown me. Just walk out, like you were going to. Sesshomaru, you scared me so much."

"I know. I scared myself," Sesshomaru said. Kaori and Sesshomaru embraced each other. "But how about we just deal with this, huh? Little by little. Won't do anything unless you want to. I really don't want you to be uncomfortable while with me, ok? And never be afraid that I'll leave you. You are my life. You and Joo-yun are my family and I would never leave you. I love you both too much."

Kaori smiled and looked outside. It looked wonderful outside.

"How about I wash my face and we spend a nice day on the field?" Kaori asked, wiping her eyes roughly.

"That's a great idea. Perhaps even a picnic," Sesshomaru suggested, remembering that they didn't have any berries for dinner the night before. There was also a nice bed of daisies of every colour, except red, in the forest. Perhaps he could take her there.

Kaori smiled and nodded, standing up. Sesshomaru followed and watched her leave the cave. He just got the pouch of berries and tucked it into his shirt. He stood outside and took a breath of fresh air. It was a wonderful day.

Kaori returned looking better and they sat in the grass, enjoying the soft breeze that blew momentarily and Kaori was even smiling actual smiles. She held Sesshomaru's hand without any resistance, but she wanted to feel his lips again. She missed him, like he had gone on a long trip for years. Sesshomaru laughed at a comment Kaori made and looked to the sky. Kaori placed a hand on his cheek and let her thumb fall over his bottom lip. He blinked with shock and then looked down at her. She smiled while looking into his eyes and then looked at his lips. 

"Hey, you don't have to if you don't want to," Sesshomaru said, placing his hand over the one on his cheek. His eyes closed with contentment to have her touching his cheek. He leaned into the touch a little, but he was worried Kaori might be rushing it.

He opened his eyes to see that her eyes were pleading into his.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel like I forgotten how to kiss you," Kaori sighed, looking away from his face. Her hand stayed on his cheek because Sesshomaru kept it there with his.

"I'll teach you," Sesshomaru said, taking the hand that had Kaori's and parting her lips. She gasped, but smiled slightly. "Now, just keep them like that. I'll take it easy, but tell me when it gets too far, ok? I don't want to push you too much."

Kaori nodded with her smile and moved closer to him. Her face tilted at the right angle and Sesshomaru just wanted to take her lips now. But he was slow and paused just as their lips touched. Both had their eyes closed.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper. He felt her shutter and smiled, but wanted to hear her answer. She wouldn't nod and change her position.

"Yes," Kaori whispered. Their lips locked and he heard Kaori moan. He backed off immediately, but Kaori's hands forced his head back to her. She moved in synch with him and she moved closed enough that they were nearly touching completely. Her eyes were closed, and she was glad or they would be rolling in her head. It felt so good to feel Sesshomaru's lips.

She felt something touch her tongue and realized somehow, someway, Sesshomaru had snuck his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as her back arched, their bodies finally touching. He just lightly tapped her tongue until she felt that she was ready to play. Her tongue reached up and she smiled, finally happy. Her hands were twined into his hair and his hand were on her back. He was rubbing her back at random times and Kaori eventually got tired and broke away. Sesshomaru and Kaori were in a daze. There eyes half-open, their lips were rubbing against each other, their hot breaths mixed into one.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori moaned. He carefully brought his hand to her neck.

"Just be quiet, Kaori. Just relax," Sesshomaru whispered, looking at her lips and eyes.

Their lips locked millions of times during that day and Kaori moaned every time.

They got tired late in the night. Kaori and Sesshomaru still sat in the same place, out of breath and their foreheads touching. Kaori closed her eyes for some peace and for once, saw Sesshomaru instead of Naraku. She smiled and Sesshomaru kissed her briefly.

"Are you getting tired?" Sesshomaru asked. "Or even hungry?"

"You're my meal, Sesshomaru. Never too little, never too much," Kaori said, her hands rubbing his neck. Sesshomaru had brought her almost into his lap. They were so close, they could have been mistaken as one person.

"Kaori, you too are my perfect meal," Sesshomaru said, his hand on her neck moving to her waist. "But sometimes we need actually food."

"Not tonight Sesshomaru. You can nourish me on your own," Kaori whispered.

"Kaori, I love you so much," Sesshomaru said, pulling Kaori even closer.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, me too. I love you with all of my heart," Kaori moaned, and felt something awkward hit her leg. She blushed and Sesshomaru smiled. "Sorry."

"I'll stand it for tonight. You aren't ready for it yet," Sesshomaru said, letting his breath nearly wash over her.

"I thought I was the judge," Kaori teased.

"Well, even if you thought you were ready, I don't think you are. Just wait a little while, all right? Maybe a few weeks," Sesshomaru said, he brought Kaori into an embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. "Just not yet."

She nodded and sighed in his arms. How she loved to be doing this again. It would be a while before she got back to normal. She hated Naraku for making her fear her love in only minutes and it was probably going to take at least a month to get back to normal. She sighed again and Sesshomaru smiled.

"I promise you Kaori, we'll get back to normal," Sesshomaru said, he pushed her away to look at her straight in the eye. "Believe me."

"I do, Sesshomaru. I believe you," Kaori said, looking at his amber eyes. Their lips locked again and then they just relaxed in each other's arms for the rest of the night. Kaori felt good falling asleep in his arms and knew she had made great progress that day.

Kaori woke up and pulled way from her "pillow." Sesshomaru greeted her and she smiled at him and then rested on his shoulder, her eyes getting used to the light.

"You moved?" Kaori asked, seeing that the area was slightly different than when she feel asleep. First off, Sesshomaru was against a mountain.

"Yeah. I couldn't support you just sitting in the field," Sesshomaru confessed, stroking her hair. His look was intense and Kaori was almost flattered with all the attention. She blushed, lowering her face, but Sesshomaru took her chin and raised it for a kiss. She was all right with it and smiled. "So, where are we going today?"

"Uh, where do you want to go?" Kaori asked.

"Oddly enough, Inuyasha seems like a good idea. We were supposed to meet a month ago, but we were slightly busy. Do you wish to come?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori smiled and nodded. "Well, get dressed. That kimono has tons of wrinkles in it. Plus, that red one I got you looks flattering on you."

Kaori blushed again. Sesshomaru was showering her with compliments.

"Why are you so shy today?" Sesshomaru asked, stroking her cheek slowly.

"Why are you complimenting me so much?" Kaori asked, cupping his cheek.

"I feel generous today. And you look wonderful. I mean, we have never spent an entire day kissing, so it must be the reason of my great mood," Sesshomaru said, looking up to the sky.

"I guess we need to do that more often," Kaori said, moving so she could kiss him. He kissed back and then turned so that her back was against his chest.

"So, you go get dressed and I'll get Ah-Un. He's in the field nearby," Sesshomaru said, standing up with Kaori. He gave her one last kiss before departing their separate ways.

Kaori had been bending over to pick up some hair supplies she had knocked over when two hands grabbed her waist. She yelped and turned, a pin as a weapon to find Sesshomaru chuckling. She glared while putting the hair supplies away except for the rose pin she was going to be wearing. Sesshomaru took it from her hand and put it in the perfect position. He smiled, kissed her long and passionate and straightened her kimono. The pin and kimono were perfect together. The kimono had many shades of red. The background was the darker red, the roses the lighter red. She looked very nice and even Sesshomaru said he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So, do you want to walk or ride?" Sesshomaru asked. "I got a horse because Ah-Un seems to have gone home."

"Aw, how sweet," Kaori said, kissing his cheek. "I'll ride later. I want to walk next to you."

He nodded and took the reins and walked next to Kaori and the horse. Kaori was very nervous about the horse. She had gone horseback riding as a child, but she was an adult now and she didn't remember how to handle a horse. Sesshomaru saw her staring at the horse and stopped.

"You want to ride?" Sesshomaru asked. The horsed neighed.

"No. I was just thinking about my childhood when I rode horses. I just can't remember how to control them," Kaori said.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, switching places with Kaori. She felt small compared to the horse, but Sesshomaru put her hands to hold the reins and told her how to stop the horse and lead it. She smiled and led the horse down the path. Sesshomaru couldn't stop smiling. It was like falling in love all over again, just with the same woman.

They stopped at a village where they found Inuyasha and his friends. Kagome adored how Kaori looked and Kaori was flattered. Inuyasha was a little pissed that Sesshomaru had delayed their attack again, but Sesshomaru said why and Inuyasha understood completely. Kaori stayed relatively close to Sesshomaru, and Kagome noticed this. While the men were arguing, Kagome pulled Kaori to the corner to talk privately.

"Why are you staying so close to him?" Kagome asked.

"He's been so sweet today, so why not?" Kaori answered. Sesshomaru saw Kaori alone with Kagome, but didn't march over. He had somewhat accepted the friendship with Kaori and Kagome, but it didn't mean he had to like her too.

"Really? Well, take advantage of it while you still have it," Kagome joked. Kaori laughed and caught the signs Sesshomaru was giving her. She said farewell to Kagome and ran over to Sesshomaru.

"Yes?" Kaori asked.

"We're leaving. Inuyasha and I have decided that we'll find Naraku and kill him in a few weeks, if that's all right with you," Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on Kaori's shoulder. Kaori nodded and untied the horse from the pole.

Suddenly the horse freaked. Kaori screamed and backed away, but the horse reared on its hind legs and Kaori was frightened beyond belief. Her eyes were wide with fear as the horse reared up again and again, its legs kicking. Sesshomaru rushed over and calmed the horse, but Kaori was nearly petrified. Sesshomaru came over to her to see if she was ok, and she was, but was still a little shocked.

"I'll take the reins, ok?" Sesshomaru said, taking the reins from Kaori's hands. She complied and walked next to Sesshomaru down a path. "Are you ok? You just froze. What happened?"

"That happened when I was a child and now I remember why I stopped going. A horse trampled over my arm one day, breaking it and I never went back again," Kaori murmured.

"But you know how to ride?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded. "May you show me?"

"I'm in a kimono, Sesshomaru. I really can't," Kaori said.

"Change, of course. I'll ride with you, so that if anything goes wrong, I'll help," Sesshomaru told her.

"You ride as well?" Kaori asked. He nodded.

"Father insisted it as a skill of man, whether human or demon," Sesshomaru said. He put his free arm around Kaori. "I guess it's coming in handy now."

Kaori giggled and they stopped at the next village to get another horse and to allow Kaori to change. She came out in some track pants and a tank top. She threw her bag into a hut they would be preoccupy for the night and mounted the horse. Sesshomaru walked his out of the village before mounting it and they race down the pathways. Kaori couldn't stop laughing, but it was obvious Sesshomaru had more skill with horses. He beat her to a field and could even rear his horse with perfect skill. Kaori and Sesshomaru trotted next to each other after the excitement, looking at the scenery as they passed. They had a few more races before it started to get dark and Sesshomaru decided they needed to return to the village and rest. Kaori agreed and turned her horse around. But the horse freaked and reared on its hind legs, almost making Kaori fall off. She calmed it down just as soon as Sesshomaru got off his horse to help.

"What is up with horses today?" Kaori asked out loud.

"I'll walk them to the village. You can stay on, if you wish," Sesshomaru said. Kaori decided to stay on and enjoyed the peaceful trot to the village.

Sesshomaru returned the horses and Kaori nearly fell into her furs. The riding had taken a lot out of her. She leaned against a wall as Sesshomaru quickly changed. Kaori turned her back and changed as well. She wasn't exactly ready yet, as Sesshomaru had said. She was bending over to get her pyjamas when she tripped on her pants and fell. Sesshomaru was already dressed and turned in time to catch her before she hit the floor. She looked up at him and then pulled the clothing over her to hide her private areas. Sesshomaru helped Kaori upright and then turned. Expecting a large whack on his head, he kept his eyes closed.

Kaori was shocked. Yes, she had seen his body and he had seen her body, but something was odd. It was like they were starting over again. Like they weren't married yet or even had a child. She smiled and dressed quickly into her clothes and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He turned and Kaori just giggled.

"Hey, thanks for catching me," Kaori said. Her eyes opened wide when Sesshomaru didn't say a word. "Something the matter?"

"It's like we're starting over, haven't you noticed?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I have. Like we're shy and scared again. We're nervous and going for the first time," Kaori said, crawling into the furs. Sesshomaru kneeled next to her.

"Going for first time? I was your first times?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori's eyes went wide and she covered her face, but Sesshomaru lowered them. "Was I?"

Kaori nodded. "I really didn't mean to spill that," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"What type of firsts?" Sesshomaru asked.

"First husband, first... well, can't say fiance... Um, first kisser... First lover," Kaori mumbled.

"Are you lying?" Sesshomaru asked, laying down next to Kaori and putting an arm around her. She shook her head no and covered her face. "Shocking."

"What is?" Kaori asked, lowering her hands. Lips met hers and when they left, Sesshomaru spoke.

"You were my firsts as well," Sesshomaru said in a husky voice.

"Lies!" Kaori exclaimed. He shook his head no.

"I do not lie," Sesshomaru said.

"Wow. And I thought you had kissed other people before or had tons of experience," Kaori mumbled, snuggling into Sesshomaru's warmth.

"Same here," Sesshomaru whispered. "Shocking how you learn new things the second time around."

Kaori had to laugh and they kissed each other good night.

"Perhaps we will exceed tomorrow on you. Huh?" Sesshomaru suggested just as Kaori dosed off. A small nod was his answer and then her breathing evened out and he smiled. Just like old times.


	45. Return to the Palace

Chapter 45: Return to the Palace

Kaori moaned while she woke up, waking Sesshomaru as well. She kept her eyes closed and rubbed her head against his shoulder for a while. He held her head to his shoulder and groaned, but didn't say a word.

Kaori and Sesshomaru got up and dressed quickly. They had no idea where they were planning on going, but Kaori said she didn't want to return to Joo-yun without being her regular self again. Sesshomaru understood and they walked down at path without any other company but each other.

"How about your village? They could use some help in the village," Sesshomaru suggested. He felt Kaori's hand shutter. "I guess not."

Kaori shook her head no and they just continued walking.

"Why not Kaeda's village? I would like to be around friends, if you don't mind," Kaori said.

"If that friend is Kaeda, I'm sorry. She died a few days ago," Sesshomaru said. She nodded and they just continued walking. Sesshomaru stopped at a stream. "What about the palace?"

"Which one?" Kaori asked.

"Ours or Myori's. You choose," Sesshomaru said.

"Uh, ours. Perhaps the big place can make me happy. I'm sort of down right now," Kaori sighed. She was swept into Sesshomaru's arms and she yelped.

"You don't want to be carried?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori was looking around her, a little panicky. Yes, Sesshomaru did this tons of times, but he nearly gave her a heart attack now.

"Perhaps not a good idea," Kaori said.

Sesshomaru set her down carefully. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's ok. It was just a shock," Kaori said. "It would be a better idea to just walk."

"It'll probably take days," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, more time for us to get more progress on me," Kaori said, walking forward. "Are you coming?"

Sesshomaru walked next to her down the path and started heading to the palace.

On the fourth day, walking down a path, Kaori felt a droplet of water hit her hand. She looked up to see a few dark clouds rolling in. She thought nothing of it.

A few minutes later, Kaori and Sesshomaru were running, trying to get out the rain. They ran into a river that was rushing by and Kaori turned into Sesshomaru.

"Do we need to pass this?" Kaori asked, looking at it. It reminded her of when she was washed down stream, then that Yenkin guy kissed her, resurfacing Naraku kissing her.

"Yeah. Unless you want to be stuck out here and get sick," Sesshomaru said. He placed a hand on Kaori's back and just jumped over. Kaori was calm, but then again, her eyes were closed.

When they landed, they continued running, trying to find any shelter. They eventually found a cave in a mountain and Kaori nearly collapsed on the floor. She put most of her weight on the cave wall, panting. Her entire figure was drenched and Kaori had to tell Sesshomaru that she had no extra clothes. Plus, anything in her backpack was soaked.

Sesshomaru could stand being wet, for he just shook off and was almost dry. But Kaori would get sick if she stayed wet. She set a fire, but she couldn't get out of her clothes or she would be unclothed, which she really didn't want to be. She shivered in front of the fire, trying her best to get dry.

Sesshomaru couldn't stand just standing there, letting Kaori stay wet, so he stripped his shirt off and hung it over the fire, letting it dry. Once it was, he would let Kaori wear that. It would be better than just sitting in wet clothes.

Kaori saw Sesshomaru place the shirt over the fire and sighed. At least he could take clothes off and not be so shy. She shivered again and Sesshomaru placed a hand on her forehead.

"You have a slight fever. When my shirt dries, get into it. It'll be better than this wet kimono," Sesshomaru said in a soft voice.

"You really don't have to do this," Kaori said, holding her knees.

"Yes, I do," Sesshomaru said, putting some wet strands of hair behind her ear. "I really don't want you to get sick."

The shirt dried and Kaori was a little sceptical for dressing with Sesshomaru. Yes, they changed in the same place a few days ago in a hut, but he was also dressing. He made a comment about trust to her.

"You don't trust me not to turn around?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you did turn around to catch me, and I appreciate it, but now, I don't know," Kaori said, playing with her clothes.

"I won't turn," Sesshomaru said, passing her the shirt. "Just get dressed."

He stood with his back to Kaori while looking outside in the storm while Kaori sat with his shirt in her hands. Would he turn?

After a few minutes, he didn't turn at all, so Kaori got up and quickly got out of her kimono and into his shirt. Yes, it was big, but it felt awkward. She usually just wore his clothes after a session between them.

"Done," Kaori said, throwing her wet kimono with her other wet clothes and stayed standing. Sesshomaru turned to see Kaori pulling the shirt as low as it could go. He smiled, shook his head playfully, and then looked back outside.

"Why are you acting so shy? It covers you, so you shouldn't worry," Sesshomaru said. "Plus, I'm the one who is showing skin."

"Yeah, I know," Kaori said in a whisper. He looked back to see her blushing and looking down at her feet.

"What, are you turned on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not really," Kaori answered.

Sesshomaru turned completely around and walked over to Kaori. He stroked her cheek and was content when she closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. He lifted her chin up and kissed her lightly, her returning the gesture. Her hands led his head to follow her to the back of the cave and Sesshomaru heard her grunt when her back hit the wall. He broke the kiss to look at her. Her eyes were half closed and her head was tilted back. Sesshomaru then noticed his knee was between her legs and quickly took it away.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori whispered, giving him a kiss. He pushed her head so that her head was against the wall.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not for that, but please touch me," Kaori sighed. Sesshomaru stroked her sides and was content when she moaned. He breathed in her ear, but Kaori pushed him away with her hands and lowered her head. He knew he just surfaced a memory. "Not that. Not yet."

"Sorry," Sesshomaru whispered, and rubbed her arms. She kept her head lowered, but allowed him closer. Actually, she pulled him so close, his chest was touching hers. He lowered his head to kiss her neck and heard her grunt, her back arching. She even pulled him closer. "Do you like that?"

"Oh," Kaori's answer was. She tilted her head back as much as possible.

A crack of lightning was heard and Kaori pulled her body close to Sesshomaru. He held her and then thunder shook the place, causing Kaori to shake.

"Scared of a thunderstorm?" Sesshomaru asked, more playfully than serious.

"No, it just startled me," Kaori whispered. She rubbed her forehead against his chest.

"You need to sleep," Sesshomaru said in a whisper. Kaori nodded.

"It's probably slightly late," Kaori said. A small growl was heard at the back of Sesshomaru's throat and Kaori laughed. "Do you want to join me?"

"I would enjoy that," Sesshomaru said, a hand reaching up to hold Kaori's head.

Kaori fell asleep later that night in Sesshomaru's arms.

They were nearing the palace two days later. Kaori touched Sesshomaru arm when she smelt something. Sesshomaru looked down and stopped when Kaori did.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Something smells good. But it isn't coming from the palace," Kaori said, looking around. She started walking into the trees and Sesshomaru followed.

She came through a patch of flowers and gasped. Sesshomaru continued walking forward until he was nearly blown back by the scent. It was unexplainable. Like the vanilla candles she used at home.

"Do you smell that?" Kaori sighed. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted up.

"Yes. It smells like the candles," Sesshomaru said, looking around.

"Mmm," Kaori said, opening her eyes. "If it is, then why is it so nice for me?"

"I don't know. Want to check it out?" Sesshomaru asked. Kaori nodded and caught up with Sesshomaru, exploring the area.

It was like a temple area, but no one was around. Sesshomaru couldn't tell where exactly the smell was coming from. It was everywhere in the area.

"Over there," Kaori said, pointing to a torch that was set up. Kaori walked over to it, but it just looked like a normal torch. But the smell was coming from there.

"There is also some over here," Sesshomaru said, walking the opposite way from Kaori. He heard Kaori gasp and something fall. "Kaori?"

"Ow," Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru rushed over to her to find her finger in her mouth.

"What did you do, touch the flame?" Sesshomaru asked, taking her finger from her mouth and looking at it. It looked like it was bruising and he kiss it once.

"No. I touched some writing on the container and was burnt," Kaori said, rubbing the sore spot.

"It's metal. No wonder you were burnt," Sesshomaru sighed, picking the torch up. The flame was out already and he questioned Kaori about it. "Did you take the flame out?"

"No, it just went out as it fell," Kaori said.

"Who goes there?" A voice yelled. A priest arrived and then smiled at Kaori. "So sorry to disturb you. I didn't know you were here."

"Sorry we trespassed. We were just wondering about the smell," Kaori said.

"Queen Kaori always came here when she was upset with King Sesshomaru. Next thing we knew, they would run up the steps together, laughing there heads off and we never saw them again that day or the next," the priest said. Kaori stepped aside as the priest lit the torch again.

"Really?" Kaori asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, but the thing is, we would hear very, um, descriptive noises from their room. It was very disturbing, since she usually came down here everyday, like she was addictive," the priest said. "But near her death, she started to tell me to keep the torches out for she hated the smell. Same with our king."

"Perhaps that explains why their secret was ruined. They probably weren't taking the stuff they needed to be like us, smell like us, or have the same advantages like us," Sesshomaru suggested.

"Yeah, like when he couldn't get through my fire," Kaori said.

"Their scents weren't the same that day. Naraku must've tricked them," Sesshomaru hissed.

"Naraku, you say? He was here everyday until their deaths. I started lighting the torches again, but it took a while for the scents to return, though," the priest said.

"What is the essence you use?" Kaori asked with a smile.

"No essence. These torches were my grandfather's and he made them so that they always can be used, sending the smell to the nearest areas. The scent was a secret of my grandfather's, that he took to his grave," the priest said.

"Thank you. It was a pleasure to meet you," Kaori said with a smile. "We should head to the palace."

Sesshomaru nodded and they headed towards the palace. But while going up the steps, Sesshomaru caught the pink on Kaori's cheeks.

"Why are you blushing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm not. My cheeks just feel so hot," Kaori said, waving her hand in front of her face. Sesshomaru stopped before Kaori, and took her arm. He felt the heat radiating off of Kaori, but it wasn't from sickness, or temperature. Her blood was then sensed and he smirked.

"Never mind," Sesshomaru said, continuing walking.

Kaori got to the palace doors and stopped Sesshomaru by placing a hand on his arm. He turned to her to feel her cup his cheek and bring herself up to kiss him. He heard her moan and he turned her and pushed her against the wooden doors of the palace. She grunted, but then moaned, her hands snaking up to tangle with Sesshomaru's hair.

Sesshomaru pushed the door open and walked carefully with Kaori until they reached the stairs. Kaori tripped and fell, laughing.

"What is up with you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at her on the steps.

"I have no clue," Kaori laughed. She took his hand and got up, walking up the steps. But she felt his arm snake around her to pull her close to his side.

"I don't care. I like it," Sesshomaru whispered, causing Kaori to smile.

They made it to their room and Kaori put another kiss upon his lips. He pushed her against the wall of the room after closing the door and placed his hands on each side of her waist.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked between kisses. Her answer was a short moan in one kiss and he reached up to her neck. He broke away, but Kaori still wanted to kiss. "Are you sure?"

She placed a kiss on his mouth and nodded, making her way to his neck. "Why are you so talkative?"

"I just don't want you rushing into this," Sesshomaru said, bringing her face back up to his. "Do you want to take this slow, or just get it over and done with?"

"More than anything I want to take it slow," Kaori said almost silent, "but I don't want you to suffer."

"This won't be torture, Kaori. I'll go slow if you want," Sesshomaru said softly, cupping her cheek and caressing it. "Only if you want to."

Kaori kissed him once and smiled. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru placed a delicate kiss on her lips and made his hands slowly to her waist. He caressed her sides while Kaori took her hands to his chest and rubbing small circles. Sesshomaru pulled Kaori close as he kissed her neck and untied her sash, and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sesshomaru quickly discarded the sash and let his hands rest under her bottom. She chuckled until her lifted her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her collarbone as her head tilted back and her hands gripped his hair tightly.

"Want to continue?" Sesshomaru asked.

"More than anything," Kaori sighed.

He quickly parted the kimono so only a line of skin showed. He kissed her down it as much as possible.

A knock at the door made Kaori groan and lower her head. Sesshomaru pushed his body against her as much as possible and looking at the door.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked harshly.

The door opened a crack as a servant peeked in.

"Queen and King?" She asked.

"No!" Sesshomaru snapped. The door slightly closed and then opened again to see a a girl in a holey kimono.

"I sorry to interrupt you, but who are you then, if you are not the king and queen? And why are you in their room then?" The girl asked.

"Your king and queen are dead. We are their descendants. We are now in charged, but do **not **call us your king and queen," Sesshomaru snapped. "Now leave us."

The door snapped shut and he turned back to Kaori with a glare. She cupped his cheek and tilted her head back when Sesshomaru playfully squeezed his hands (remember where they were?). His glare turned to a smile as he continued kissing her collarbone.

"Sesshomaru, why don't we make it to the bed?" Kaori asked in a moan.

"Because I don't want to. Now shut up and let me continue," Sesshomaru snapped pushing closer to Kaori to hear her moan. She did.

"Why are you, ugh, being to rough?" Kaori asked.

"I can't hold it back any longer," Sesshomaru whispered into her neck. She shivered, but out of thrill. "I hope you don't mind."

Kaori shook her head no and her entire body went limp. "Sesshomaru, this is torture. Please."

That's all he needed to hear and next thing anyone in the palace knew was the screaming of one name; Sesshomaru.


	46. Training Again

Chapter 46: Training Again

Kaori found herself on the bed wrapped up by the covers. Her legs were entwined with Sesshomaru's and her hair was fanned out around her on Sesshomaru's chest. How that felt! It had been so long since they had been like that. It was at first awkward, since some memories of Naraku were surfacing, but by the end of that, almost everything about Naraku's doing was erased. It was the best medicine ever.

Kaori turned to see some blood on the carpet. She was worried. Had Sesshomaru hurt her? But a cramp that shook her body made her think otherwise. Oh, Sesshomaru probably knew, so it was no wonder he had to close his eyes halfway through and paused. She felt Sesshomaru tangle his fingers in her hair and looked up at him. His eyes opened and he looked down at her.

"Can you get something on?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why?" Kaori asked, slightly confused why Sesshomaru wanted her to change.

"Your blood is running down my legs," Sesshomaru said simply.

Kaori's eyes went wide and she quickly leaped out of the bed and ran to her backpack. She rushed through it, throwing almost everything out, looking for something in particular. She found it and roughly told Sesshomaru to look away. Sesshomaru was confused, but closed his eyes and turned to look at the wall. When he was allowed to look again, Kaori was dressed and cursing under her breath.

"Why are you so upset?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up. "I'm the one with blood on my legs."

"You really don't understand. I prefer living in my time. And not being with you the nights I'm on this. It's hard to explain," Kaori said, quickly putting the box into her backpack. "I'm just glad I had some."

"Some what?" Sesshomaru asked, swinging his legs on the side of the bed.

"It's a future thing for girls. It doesn't really concern you," Kaori said.

"If it concerns you, it concerns me," Sesshomaru said.

"No, it doesn't concern you. I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. Just forget it," Kaori said. Though she told him not to, he put it in his mind never to forget it.

Kaori looked at his legs and laughed. "Yes, I know I need a bath," Sesshomaru said.

"I'll do mine later," Kaori said. "I'll see you later. I'm going for something to eat."

Sesshomaru headed to the spring that was attached to their room and quickly washed and dressed, joining Kaori downstairs. He found her talking to some servants. He heard her saying thank you and then smiled at him.

"Going somewhere?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah. There's a study around here and I'd like to find it. I'll see you later," Kaori said with a smile and a kiss. She left up the steps. He looked around for something to do. Remembering the training grounds, he went there and trained for a while. He saw something at the corner of his eye in the palace and looked up at it. He found Kaori smiling down at him and then disappearing from the window. He raised an eyebrow and continued training.

Kaori just laughed in the chair she was at. The story was funny. She caught the attention of a servant who was dusting the books.

"Something funny, princess?" A servant asked.

"Who, me?" Kaori asked, looking up from her book. The servant nodded. "Oh, not really. This book, that's all."

"You can read? Many do not," the servant said, turning back to her dusting.

"Yes, I've heard. I must be unique then," Kaori sighed. She place a bookmark that was in her pocket and set the book aside.

"Do you like reading?" The servant asked.

"Yeah, especially out loud," Kaori said with a smile, remembering the times she read to Sesshomaru. The romance novels were becoming one of his favourites.

"Very interesting, princess," the servant sighed.

"May I ask your name?" Kaori asked.

"Mie," the servant answered.

"Very nice name," Kaori said.

"Thank you, princess," the servant said.

"I'm flattered you continuously call me princess, but just call me by name. It's Kaori," Kaori said.

"Nice name, Kaori," Mie whispered. None of her owners had ever told her they could call them by name, let alone talk to her like this.

"Well, Sesshomaru should be almost done. I hope I can see you later," Kaori said, leaving the study.

"Yes, me too, Kaori. Farewell," Mie said, reluctantly waving. Kaori waved back with a smile and left the room.

Kaori accidentally banged into Sesshomaru turning a corner. He helped her up with a playful shake of his head and asked where she was going.

"Well, I was looking for you, actually," Kaori said. "You?"

"Same," Sesshomaru answered.

Kaori laughed. "You were looking for yourself?"

"Very funny, Kaori. I can tell you are in a good mood," Sesshomaru sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, I had a great night sleep last night," Kaori said, walking down the hallway with Sesshomaru. She held his arm with a smile.

"Did you enjoy last night?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, yes. A lot. But I'm afraid we woke a lot of people last night," Kaori whispered with a blush.

"We? You were the one screaming," Sesshomaru joked.

"Excuse me! It was both our work! And plus, it had been too long." Kaori mumbled the last part with a darker blush.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist with a smile. "I'm just teasing, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Kaori said, leaning her head on his arm. Kaori stopped when she realized they had just passed the library. "Want to be read a book?"

"Why not? We have a lot of free time," Sesshomaru said, turning around with Kaori and opening the door to the library. Kaori walked in and looked at a shelf. What book today?

She picked one off the shelf and flipped to the middle of the book. Love, love, love. She smiled. A love story, just by looking at the first paragraph on that page.

"Hmm, what about this one?" Kaori asked Sesshomaru. She turned to him and he was relaxed in the chair, waiting for Kaori to sit down.

"Don't care, just as long as it's our type," Sesshomaru said.

"It's rated M, just by looking at this page," Kaori sighed, reading the page completely. She closed her eyes and shook her head. They were going to be busy again that night. Sesshomaru smiled and patted his leg, indicating Kaori should sit down. She sat down, turning to the first page and started reading out loud.

Two servants nearby were listening while dusting and were fascinated this woman could read. They tried to drown out the voice, but it was hard, since there was no other sound. They exited out another door, not wanting to interrupt the woman's reading.

Later that night, Kaori rolled her eyes as Sesshomaru rubbed her back for the sixteenth time that day. She had hit an interesting part and he always either twitched his hand or rubbed her back to indicate his interest. She just wished he could keep still. She was only halfway through the book and his other leg was fidgeting. She sighed and folding a corner on that page, closing the book.

"Can you stop?" Kaori asked for the fifth time that night.

"Stop what?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at Kaori with confusion. His leg stopped, along with his hand.

"Just stop. It's getting annoying," Kaori snapped.

"Well, if you would stop reading, I could stop," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

"Sesshomaru, not tonight," Kaori sighed, placing the book aside. She tried to get up, but Sesshomaru pulled her back into his lap.

"Why not?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper.

"I'm not in the mood," Kaori said, turning her head away.

"I could make you into the mood," Sesshomaru said, softly turning her head so she faced him. A hand travelled up to her chest. Her back arched into the touch, but she shook her head and backed away a little.

"Please, not tonight," Kaori asked in a whisper. She would love to continue, but she really didn't want to give Sesshomaru the biggest surprise of his life.

"What about tomorrow? One o'clock in the morning, maybe?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling her close to his body. She moaned and sighed, turning to him with a look of pain, like trying to resist.

"Uh, this is so hard," Kaori mumbled.

"Why are you resisting me?" Sesshomaru asked with a concerned face.

"It's not that, Sesshomaru. I loved to, but it's just, um, I can't. Last night was a mistake, but I'm just glad... Never mind," Kaori said quickly.

"Explain to me," Sesshomaru said. "Then I'll understand and then we can continue."

"Oh, Sesshomaru. I would love to, just it'll be so hard. So embarrassing. Sorry, Sesshomaru. I just can't," Kaori said. "Plus, if I do, you'll probably make me stop."

"Why do you think I would make you stop? Are you doing something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked forcefully. He didn't seem too much in the mood anymore.

"No, it's not wrong. Just you wouldn't understand," Kaori sighed. "Please, in a week. I'll re-read that story and we'll do this."

"No, we're doing it now. Just explain it to me. Let me understand," Sesshomaru said, her chin in his hand. "Please."

"Oh, Sesshomaru," Kaori sighed, leaning into him. "This will be so hard."

"Just tell me," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, um, you know about my heats and when I bleed?" Kaori asked. He nodded. She moved so she could face him. "Well, we use something to stop the blood from staining our clothes."

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "And how exactly does it stop it? How does this concern our moods?"

"Let me explain. Well, it's a tampon and we insert it and it soaks up the blood. We have to replace it about every four hours during our bleeding times. This concerns us because, well, you know. Understand?"

Kaori's face was red and she hid it with her hands. She shook her head, shocked that she told him this. This was so embarrassing.

"Um, weird," Sesshomaru said, his face down. So, Kaori had to... Ugh. It somehow freaked Sesshomaru out.

"Yeah. Are you... Mad?" Kaori asked.

"It is odd, but it's how you deal. So, uh, will you remove it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"In front of you? That's why I told you to turn away this morning!" Kaori exclaimed.

He placed a light kiss on Kaori's lips and made his hand travel down Kaori's body. She gasped when he reached his destination, but he shook his head.

"I'll remove it," Sesshomaru said. "But it will be odd for both of us."

"Later, Sesshomaru. We ought to go to our room for this," Kaori said in a whisper. "We don't want everyone knowing what happened when they see the blood stain, huh?"

Sesshomaru smiled and picked Kaori up. He made his way carefully to their room and closed the door behind him. It was quieter, but if you passed by their room, you could hear small moans.

Kaori woke up with a small pain in her lower back. It was no wonder. Sesshomaru had her in a very different position than usual. She looked around to find Sesshomaru on his knees, scrubbing her blood stains. The first one was gone, so he was working on the second one.

"Mmm, Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked, turning in bed so she could see him better. He dropped the kerchief and smiled at Kaori.

"How did you sleep?" Sesshomaru asked.

"All right," Kaori yawned. "You?"

"Good," Sesshomaru said. He sat up on his knees. "Want a bath?"

"Oh, that would be so good," Kaori sighed, stretching her arms. "I missed yesterday's."

"I'll join you," Sesshomaru said, crawling next to her. He stood and picked her up with the sheets and made his way to the spring.

He removed the sheets and lowered her in. Taking his pants off, since he was shirtless, he dived into the water. Kaori laughed and splashed Sesshomaru when he surfaced. They enjoyed the bath. It was slightly red, because of the blood on both of them, but neither noticed.

Sesshomaru was washing Kaori's back when she gasped. A cramp shook her body and her fingers dug into the dirt at the bank, but then she relaxed into the touches of Sesshomaru.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, letting the towel drop and wrapping his arms around her waist. She nodded and bent her head forward.

"I hate this time of the month," Kaori sighed.

"It's only a week and then you are back to normal," Sesshomaru whispered into her neck. "And it's not like you have to stop your usual activities. I didn't even notice when you first had yours around me."

Kaori smiled and turned her head to look at Sesshomaru behind her. "You are so sweet, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, placing a kiss on her lips. "But so are you."

Kaori smiled and swam around, enjoying Sesshomaru's company and the warmth of the water. Neither wanted to leave the water. It felt so nice to have each other's company and the water. It also helped that both were unclothed.

Sesshomaru kissed Kaori after trapping her between his arms and she smiled.

"This is really romantic, Sesshomaru. You should do it more often," Kaori whispered.

"Yeah, I know. But those candles, some rose petals and without your heat would be so much better," Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with you there," Kaori sighed. He kissed her cheek and then her lips again.

Sesshomaru turned her head and kissed her neck and she sighed. Oh, this was so nice. They could stay here forever. It wasn't exactly progressing to anything further, and it was so sweet how it was just soft and romantic kisses, but they couldn't stay all day. Eventually the water would get cold and then Kaori would need to get out or get sick. But until then, she was content.

Kaori's body shook again by another cramp and she clenched her eyes. Sesshomaru rubbed her back and licked her neck. Once the experience left, he continued kissing.

"Perhaps I should get out. This will become a blood bath, not a regular bath if I don't," Kaori said, turning her head to face Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled and nodded, understanding her logic. He also left the bath. He then noticed the hint of blood in the water.

"Will it go away?" Kaori asked.

"Eventually. It'll either dissolve or mix into it. No worries," Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on her lower back and leading her to the door to their room. She dressed quickly and didn't tell Sesshomaru to look away when she inserted another tampon. But Sesshomaru did anyways. He disliked it.

Kaori wore the red rose kimono again, with the pin as well, and was complimented by Mie when she walked down the hall.

"Kaori, that kimono is so flattering on you," Mie said with a lot of enthusiasm. She had talked to the other servants and found it was not unusual for Kaori to be nice.

"Thank you Mie," Kaori said, twirling a little.

"When Sesshomaru, no sorry, Lord Sesshomaru has a banquet or a ball, wear that. It will be so nice," Mie said. Kaori had no idea what Mie was talking about, but nodded and agreed. She excused herself and made her way back to their room. Sesshomaru had just finished scrubbing the blood stain out.

"Do you hold banquets or balls?" Kaori asked demanding.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, turning around to see Kaori. "Where did you learn that?"

"A servant told me. Now tell me, do you hold banquets or balls?" Kaori demanded, her hands on her hips.

"I used to. When I actual was in my palace. It has been hundred of years since I've been there, though," Sesshomaru said, standing. "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't know you had those. If I knew, I would have had one for our marriage and daughter and all that stuff," Kaori whined.

"Hey, trust me, you do not want a ball or banquet. Those fancy, stuck up lords and ladies will only put you down. They will not respect you. I've had to deal with it for years. Just trust me on this one," Sesshomaru said, embracing Kaori. "So don't get mad at me, ok? I don't like banquets or balls, so please don't hold one, ok?"

Kaori nodded and pulled away a little. "I was just mad because it was more a shock that this servant knew more about you than I did. About how you held banquets and balls. I didn't mean to sound so angry," Kaori sighed. "Sorry."

"No problem. How about we go have something to eat? You must be hungry," Sesshomaru said, and then remembered the night before. "Or maybe not. You know, with last night and all..."

Kaori whacked his chest, rolled her eyes and shook her head, exiting the room. Sesshomaru rubbed the sore spot a little and then followed Kaori, closing the door behind him.

They saw no one in the dining room, but, to Kaori, it wasn't much of a shock. The servants didn't eat in the dining room and no one else was around, so why would there be anyone in there? Kaori sat down with Sesshomaru across from her and let a few servants lay some food down for her. She just munched and thought perhaps Sesshomaru was right. She didn't eat much, but had almost half of her meal, but Sesshomaru had none. He disliked chicken, which was being served, and the blueberries looked nasty. Kaori didn't even touch the blueberries. They left the dining room and just wandered around, trying to find something to do. Eventually getting bored, Sesshomaru left Kaori so he could train while Kaori went to the study to finish reading the book she had left in there. She didn't see Mie in there dusting this time, but she didn't mind. The silence was needed to finish reading the book.

Sesshomaru destroyed the second dummy of that day by accident. Shooting it with his Poison Whip was ruining them instantly. They would burst into pieces and he always sighed. These dummies were so weak. They could barely take his punches and kicks.

Kaori found the training grounds and Sesshomaru just after finishing her book. She was silent and just stood to watch. Sesshomaru had his back to her and she hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't see her.

But Sesshomaru saw something at the corner of his eye and, thinking it was a dummy, he ran at it. He found it was Kaori, her eyes wide, and he stopped just after grabbing her neck.

"So sorry. Mistaken you for one of these dummies," Sesshomaru said, lowering his hand. She rubbed her neck. He caressed her neck after she was done and apologized once again. "What ever happened to you avoiding those attacks?"

"I haven't trained in a while," Kaori said, walking past Sesshomaru and looking at the dummies. She saw two destroyed ones to the side and raised an eyebrow at Sesshomaru. "In a bad mood or something?"

"No, they're just weak. I shot them with my Poison Whip and they just burst," Sesshomaru told Kaori. He shrugged his shoulders and looked at Kaori. "Hey, would you like to train? Is that why you came down here?"

"No, I came to watch you, but now you're not going to concentrate because I'm watching, aren't you?" Kaori asked.

"Oh, how sweet. Maybe you can join me? I won't be as tough as I used to," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear after wrapping her arms around her waist.

"From how you're acting now, you won't be tough at all, will you?" Kaori asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He smiled and she knew the answer. "Fine, I'll train. Just please don't hurt me too much. I have to get used to this."

Sesshomaru released her and saw her just stand there. Sesshomaru shook his head and took her wrists. "Remember the position I told you to be in? It's like this," Sesshomaru criticized, moving her hands into position. He also moved her legs into position.

Kaori was very weary with the position and sighed.

"Now, blocking. Remember that?" Sesshomaru asked. He sent slow punches her way and Kaori's mind was working in overdrive as she tried to remember the correct ways to block his punches. She got them all correct, but then all of a sudden, Sesshomaru tripped her and she yelped as she fell on her back. "Rule number one: Never let your guard down."

"Oh shut up," Kaori snapped, accepting his hand to get up. He tripped her again and she grunted as her back hit the ground again. He shook his head with shame.

"You don't listen, do you?" Sesshomaru sighed, offering his hand again. Kaori glared at him and got up herself.

"Shut up," Kaori snapped. "Now I know why I stopped training."

Kaori walked past him with a glare, cursing him under her breath. He felt slightly bad for angering her. He had warned her that he wasn't going to be going as hard on her, but it didn't mean he was going to be easy.

"Hey, Kaori," Sesshomaru called out.

"What?" Kaori snapped, almost entering the palace.

"I'll try to go more easy on you if you return," Sesshomaru called. It was silent and Sesshomaru turned to see if she was coming. She was, but slowly.

"Promise?" Kaori asked.

"Yes. I realized you are slightly sore from last night and that you aren't used to being injured yet, so I shouldn't have been so mean," Sesshomaru said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. Just that _was_ mean," Kaori said, accepting his apologize.

"Ok, so into that position..." Sesshomaru said and taught her all over again. He had gotten far, since he wasn't tripping her all the time like before, and she knew most of the ways already. He smiled at her just as the sun started setting and told her they were finished. She was sweating and sighed when he gave her the news.

"About time," Kaori sighed, wiping her forehead. "I thought I was going to die."

"Hey, how about you go cool down and I'll see you upstairs later?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Sure. But what are you going to do in the meantime?" Kaori asked curiously.

"Just some training on my own," Sesshomaru answered. Kaori nodded and left him to his own training.

She was relaxing in the spring after the training when he showed up. He was sweating from his own training and smiled when he saw her relaxing in the almost still water. The only reason the water moved was because of her breathing. He stripped and joined her in the water, making almost no movements to the water. He swam over to her silently and caressed her cheek, making Kaori smile. He was suspicious to why she didn't startle, but he didn't question her at the moment. Giving her a kiss, Kaori's eyes opened with fear, but then calmed to kiss him back.

"Why were you afraid?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was thinking of you when you touched my cheek, but when you kissed me, don't get angry or anything, but Naraku popped into my mind," Kaori said in a whisper.

"I understand. No worries now. It's just me," Sesshomaru said in a whisper, kissing her again. He dived underwater, confusing her greatly, but then she felt his tongue on her feet, she smiled and tilted her head back to the massage.

He splashed up when he was done, flipping his hair back. Kaori caressed his cheek and swam to him for a kiss, but he pushed her right back to the bank, preferring that she didn't go under during the kiss. His hands did some wandering, causing Kaori to smile, but it didn't last long. She moaned and broke away, her face turning away. He saw disgust, not pleasure. He removed his hands from her body and just looked at her with concern.

"Sorry," Kaori whispered, hanging her head.

"Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked. She nodded. "Perhaps I should leave then."

She snapped her head back to look at him. "No, don't. I want you to touch me, Sesshomaru."

"But if these memories keep resurfacing, I don't want to," Sesshomaru said, swimming away.

Kaori sighed, and looked at the water. She hated that Naraku brought her such depression and sadness. If it wasn't for that bastard, she would probably already been carried to the bed by now, Sesshomaru her kissing non-stop. She hit the water with hate, causing Sesshomaru to look at the door leading to the spring. He was drying himself with a towel roughly and was worried about Kaori when he heard the splash. But he sighed and sat on the bed, wondering if what he had done was right. If he didn't leave, she would have those memories resurfacing all the time he was with her. And more than anything, Sesshomaru wanted her seeing him, not that bastard. Sesshomaru sighed and threw the towel away. He just put his pants on and left the room. He needed some time alone.


	47. Romantic Nights Galore

Chapter 47: Romantic Nights Galore

Kaori got out of the spring to find no one in their room. She dressed into her pyjamas and crawled into bed. She hoped Sesshomaru would return and sleep with her. She hated sleeping alone, but she knew he hadn't left the palace; his shirt was still around. Yes, he had gone shirtless before, but she knew he wouldn't go outside shirtless without her.

She sighed one last time, closing her eyes. Oh, if Sesshomaru was there...

Sesshomaru was returning to his room. Walking down the hallway, it was silent, even for him. It was late, yes, but he hated silence. At least earlier he could hear the servants chatting. But now it was nothing. No voices, no footsteps. His, yes, but it was like he was alone. He hated being alone.

He sped up his pace and entered his room, closing the door behind him. He found Kaori turned over on the bed, her back to the door. And him. He sighed as quietly as possible and crawled into bed next to her. Their backs were to each other, and Sesshomaru didn't want to touch her and have her have a bad dream about Naraku. He sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to get some sleep or he wouldn't be able to talk to Kaori civilized tomorrow.

"Sesshomaru?" A quiet voice asked. He felt movement behind him. Turning around, he saw Kaori rubbing her eyes as she turned to see him.

"You need to sleep. Just close your eyes and sleep, all right?" Sesshomaru told Kaori, turning so he didn't face her. He felt more movement and looked to see Kaori sitting up.

"Are you mad at me?" Kaori asked.

"No, just go to sleep," Sesshomaru said, his back to her still.

"You are, aren't you? I knew this would happen," Kaori mumbled to herself and shuffled out of bed. Sesshomaru sat up and watched Kaori get a robe on and open the door.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Out," was her simple response before she closed the door behind her.

Sesshomaru leaped from his bed, throwing the sheets off him in a rush. Rushing after Kaori, he saw her turn a corner and roll her eyes.

"Kaori, wait," Sesshomaru whispered harshly. She halted at the corner and nearly had Sesshomaru fall on top of her.

"Look, I just want to be alone, like you did. So I'm going for a walk, if you don't mind," Kaori whispered briskly and walked away from Sesshomaru. He caught her arm quickly.

"It's the middle of the night. Do it in the morning, ok? When you can see where you are walking," Sesshomaru said and tugged her arm towards their room. "Just come back to bed and sleep, or rest."

"Sesshomaru release me at once or else," Kaori ordered. She was not in the mood to be arguing with Sesshomaru.

"You can't do a thing," Sesshomaru snapped, stepping up to her body. Both glared at each other, but Sesshomaru released her arm and she turned away. Walking away, he could hear her whispering some names for him. He let a small growl loose before turning and returning back to the room. He could go for a walk, so she could. Just if she wasn't back soon, whether she liked it or not, he was going out looking for her.

He slammed the door closed and swore in his room as quietly as possible. Why could Kaori be so odd? She hadn't been explaining a thing to him. Yes, he understood earlier today, with the images of Naraku instead of him, but just walking out was a little extreme.

He kicked a box nearby and watched Kaori's jewellery fall out. The thing that made his eyes go wide was her five pieces of jewellery, with the five pearls, also tumbled out. He fell to his knees and picked up the one with the black pearl on it. She was out there with no protection! 

He was out of his room in seconds, following Kaori's scent as fast as a speeding bullet. He burst through the doors and stopped. The chill in the air rippled across his bare chest, but he didn't care. He needed to find Kaori!

He ran down the path of the garden. He had just noticed Kaori decided to go walking in a garden. He slowed his pace. The walls were huge, so no danger could enter. But then he remembered any demon can get through anything, if they are determined, and rushed after Kaori. He halted at the corner of the palace wall. She was just there, around the corner and wasn't moving. He peeked his head around the corner and saw Kaori trailing her finger in the fountain. Her hair was on one side, hanging off her shoulder and almost in the water. Her head suddenly jot up and she turned, looking at Sesshomaru. She didn't glare, but she didn't smile. It was more sadness in her eyes than anything else and that worried Sesshomaru.

He calmly walked out of his hiding spot and started walking towards Kaori. Almost halfway there, her head turned back to the water in the fountain and she let her finger trail in it again.

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching Kaori's side. He sat down at the edge of the fountain as well and watched her finger. He then heard a sob and his head jolted up to look at her face. Her hair hid it. "Talk to me Kaori."

"Do you know how it feels to fear your own love? To not want him to touch you, but yet his touch is all you desire?" Kaori sobbed, her head raising to look at him. Tears ran down her cheeks. She tilted her face back down and sobbed a little bit more. "Sometimes it's fine. No memories of that bastard surface. But with other times, I can't even see your face when I close my eyes. I feel his nasty fingers and claws instead of your soft and loving ones. Sesshomaru, this is a nightmare for me!"

She leaned into him and he could only rub her back. He didn't know what she was going through. He had hoped any memories of Naraku had disappeared. He hated that Kaori was upset, that she couldn't be able to enjoy his touches.

"Sesshomaru, we're finally alone, and in a palace that really don't mind any sounds that come from our room. But we can't do anything, we can't enjoy the company. We can barely take a fucking bath!" Kaori snapped. He took a chance and pushed her away, cupping her cheek. She looked up to him with red eyes. "I hate this!"

"Yeah, me too. I have to suffer too. I despise that bastard. He had no right to ruin your life, doing those nasty things. I can't even touch you without resurfacing bad memories. I wouldn't want to push you, or that might lead you to be pushed too far and away. I would never want that. I never want to see you cry. I never want you to hate your life," Sesshomaru said, caressing her cheek. She sniffed and wiped her eyes roughly. "I've tried to be soft and gentle. And I would be rough, but you've never asked for it... Yet. But I just want your happiness. And when you cry, it hurts me. And I just want to rip the heart out of the person who makes you cry. I would love to march over to Naraku and torture him as he has tortured us. But things aren't that simple. Things are more complicated than that. We have a child together and reputations. But Kaori, if there is anything I can do, anything to help, just tell me. Talk to me. Just ask. I'll never decline. If I don't understand, or need some help, I'll have to ask, but I'll always do my best to make you happy. Because, Kaori, your happiness makes me happy. And I feel devastated when you cry."

Kaori sniffed once and looked up at him. His amber eyes shined with love. True, pure love. She let a smirk show and she saw him smile. "If I want something, will you try it? You might not understand, but I'll help you through it. Will you?" Kaori asked.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Wet and, um, wild?" Kaori asked, a blush creeping across her cheeks. She was pulled to his chest and felt his hot breath on her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She placed her hands on his bare chest and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest.

"Anything. I might just understand that one, but if there is anything you want in particular, I'll try. And not just in the bedroom, Kaori. If you want me to bring you a specific ice cream from your time to cheer you up, I will. But tonight," Sesshomaru whispered into her ear with a smile, pulling Kaori closer, "one thing at a time."

Kaori smiled and was lifted off the ground, carried to their room. She teased, played and nearly screamed the entire night away, and the next day, didn't wake up until noon.

When noon rolled around, Kaori's eyes fluttered open, and then shut closed. She was blinded by the bright light and turned over, covering her head with the covers.

"Hey, sleepy-head, you need to get up," Sesshomaru's voice said into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She grunted at him and felt his hand caress her bare, lower back. "Come on, we need to get up. Or we'll be swimming in here."

"What are you talking about?" Kaori asked, turning over.

"Uh, your heat," Sesshomaru said, sitting up. His entire chest was stained with blood and Kaori had to laugh. She had completely forgotten about her heat until the end of the night, but it had brought the best part. She remembered how many times she had screamed in the time of fifteen minutes.

Kaori turned over and ran her fingertips over his chest. A pain hit her lower back and she groaned and then sighed.

"A little bit sore?" Sesshomaru teased. He stroked her hair and smiled down at her.

"An understatement. I think a have a boulder on my back," Kaori groaned, struggling to sit up. Sesshomaru helped until she was up right and Kaori leaned her head on his shoulder. "I now know what the 'wild' part means."

"Hey, if you weren't in your heat, you most likely wouldn't be sore," Sesshomaru said, tilting so he could place a kiss on her lips. She complied and kissed back, but then relaxed on his shoulder.

"Yeah, and if you weren't demon, I wouldn't be so sore," Kaori sighed.

"Well at least the servants know we are now active," Kaori commented, which brought Sesshomaru to raise his eyebrow.

"No, now they know _you're_ active," Sesshomaru said, getting out of bed. He got an angry grunt from Kaori, but he ignored it.

"You howled twice," Kaori told him, crossing her arms.

"Lies," Sesshomaru quickly responded, looking for something to wear. Kaori shook her head and offered a suggestion.

"How about a bath?" Kaori asked. "We're both covered in blood, so a bath would be nice."

"Except ours needs to be cleaned. Remember the 'wet' part?" Sesshomaru asked, finally finding his pants under the bed. He looked at Kaori suspiciously, but she just smiled.

"We got active last night, remember? You probably kicked them under there," Kaori said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah, just like your panties found their way on the mirror," Sesshomaru commented. Kaori looked at the mirror to find the truth.

"Take them off!" Kaori yelled. He smiled, but removed them with a claw.

"Look, I'm going to bring you up something to eat, then go train. Will you be staying in here all day?" Sesshomaru asked, getting his shirt on and sitting on the bed next to Kaori's legs.

Kaori let her fingers run down his arm. "You could be my breakfast," Kaori said in a way that nearly made shivers go down Sesshomaru's spine.

"We had our fun last night. Maybe later," Sesshomaru said, giving a kiss to Kaori. But she kept him locked with her mischievous tongue. He broke away reluctantly and looked at her with some sympathy. "Later."

Kaori pouted, but Sesshomaru had turned his back and started walking out the door. He paused before closing it and glanced inside. "Also, get your jewellery back on. We wouldn't want a serious injury, now would we?"

Kaori smiled, simply waved him off and laid back down. Oh, last night was a night to remember.

Kaori pried her eyes from her book to see Sesshomaru come in after his training. He was drenched in sweat, which was almost a first for Sesshomaru. He sat down next to Kaori's legs again, but this time he ran his fingertips down them.

"Why are you all sweaty?" Kaori asked curiously.

"I couldn't get you off my mind the entire time," Sesshomaru said in a husky tone. He looked up to Kaori and discarded the towel around his neck.

Kaori smiled, placing the book aside and taking his chin into her hand. "Well they fixed the spring. But do we really want to waste it now?" Kaori asked.

Kaori didn't get an answer, but Sesshomaru nearly gave her a concussion pushing her back with his kiss. His fangs were enlarged, somewhat turning Kaori on. She moaned and broke away, caressing his neck while she averted her gaze from his eyes to his lips.

"Look, I really am not in the mood. Just, can we do this later? I mean, perhaps tonight. I'm just a little preoccupied," Kaori said.

"By what?" Sesshomaru growled, more over the delay than anger at her.

"Cramps are killing, so just later, ok?" Kaori said, placing a delicate kiss on his lips. He responded with just the right amount of passion and Kaori smiled. "Thank you for understanding."

"Just, could I have an article of your clothing?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice still husky.

"The panties are still at the dresser," Kaori said with a smile. He smiled back, kissed her once more and left her side. She saw him bend over and pick it up and then disappear into the spring. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him sigh. Grabbing her book off the night table, she resumed reading. Perhaps later that night, if Sesshomaru wasn't tired.

"Get dressed, now," Sesshomaru ordered, slamming the door behind him. Kaori had dinner early and was just finishing the book when she heard Sesshomaru swing the door open.

"What is up?" Kaori asked, laying the book down on the bed and getting out of bed.

"Just get dressed. Nicely, if you don't mind. I'll see you later," Sesshomaru said, pulling his usual outfit out of the closet and leaving the room with more mysteries than before. Kaori still stood there, blinking with some shock, but also confusion. She got her rose kimono back out and the rose pin.

She quickly dressed into it, and placed the pin perfectly in her hair. She just had to add some red lipstick, making her lips as luscious as ever. She smiled into the mirror, blew a kiss to her reflection and sat carefully on the bed. Why would Sesshomaru tell her to dress up when he was going to be seeing her later?

Kaori slipped her red heels on just as Mie entered the bedroom. She seemed very dressy, but she still looked a little under-graded. A plain pink one replaced her ripped kimono and she was wearing sandals instead of walking barefoot. Kaori smiled at her, but the girl didn't seem in such a good mood.

"Follow me, please Lady Kaori," Mie said, never making eye contact with Kaori. Kaori raised, a little confused about this girl's behaviour. She followed her outside and Mie stopped. "Just stay here. Someone will come to escort you further."

"Mie, where am I going?" Kaori asked, lightly touching the girl's arm.

"You will soon know. But I must go now," Mie said in a hurry, running back into the palace.

"Princess Kaori, I propose," a male said calmly, galloping into view. He wore some regal clothing, but still it seemed under-graded as well.

"That's me," Kaori said, looking up to the man. He made eye contact, but Kaori didn't exactly have the time to keep it.

"Please, climb on board," the male said, climbing off the horse. He offered Kaori his hand, but Kaori was fine on her own. Plus, she wasn't going to touch a stranger's hand. She was awkward because of the kimono, and told herself to hurt Sesshomaru for keeping it so secretive. "Please relax, Madame. This is not to be worry-some."

'How am I not supposed to worry when I have no clue where the hell I'm going?' Kaori thought to herself, but forced a smile to the male and was lead into the forest.

All the branches seemed to be cut so that none touched her, even on the horse. She could barely see a thing, and was happy she was being lead somewhere instead of finding this place on her own.

She saw a figure up ahead. The horse stopped and the figure slightly turned.

"Leave," the person said. Hey, it was Sesshomaru!

Kaori was ready to talk, but the man left quickly back into the forest. Sesshomaru turned completely and walked over to Kaori, helping her down. She held his arms, even on the ground, looking up to him with pure confusion.

"Where are we?" Kaori asked, looking around.

"Just come. I wanted to show you this," Sesshomaru said, taking her hand and leading her. His smile was sweet and caring, so Kaori just had to follow. But her questions were still surrounding her.

Sesshomaru stopped at the edge of the forestry and led Kaori's hand farther.

"Go ahead," Sesshomaru said with a smile. She looked at him weary, but pushed branches away and stepped into the place.

She was shocked. It was beautiful! The weeping willow off to the side and a bench right under it looked so sweet. The small stream running nearby was a nice touch, but she could only imagine it more exquisite in light. She turned around to look at Sesshomaru as he stepped through the trees.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I stumbled upon it, I guess you could say, during training. Material dummies get boring after a while, especially if you blow up most of them."

"Sesshomaru, it's nice," Kaori said, looking back at it. But more questions resurfaced. Why would he want to show her this at night instead of the morning? Why had he shown her this?

She felt soft fingers touch her sides. "You see that bench?" Sesshomaru asked in a whisper into her ear. She nodded. "I wanted to see you on it, tonight."

"Do you mean-" Kaori asked, turning to look at him and he nodded. His expression only meant one thing; he was so in the mood.

"We can wash in the stream after we're done and the weeping willow might give us some protection. And plus, it's not like we've never done it outside before," Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kaori's smile faded and she turned her head away, hanging it. His smile faded as well. "What is it?"

"Yeah, we have done it outside before. But not after... You know... I really don't want the possibilities of peeping eyes, if you might say. Sesshomaru, he has his ways to watch us. He has-" Kaori started to explain, but Sesshomaru kissed her neck. She sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get your mind off that bastard. Tonight is our night. Our night to, I guess you can say, explore. Explore our desires, pleasures, bodies. Our night, no one else's. And plus, wouldn't I notice someone nearby?" Sesshomaru said, leaving small kisses on her neck.

She sighed again and stepped away from him. From his touches and kisses. She couldn't stand there and let him explore her and try to get her in the mood when she really wasn't. She didn't mind inside there room, but as she said, Naraku had his ways. Kaori inhaled quickly. Was it possible for Naraku to be watching them all their times in their room?

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping towards her.

"You always say you'll understand. You always say that. But you don't understand this time," Kaori snapped. She turned on her heel to face him. "Explain to me why you couldn't smell Naraku all over me when you saw me? Why you couldn't sense his presence from the village or smell him in the area? He has his ways, Sesshomaru. He can change his scent. He can hide it somehow. He could be standing in the shadows right now, hidden to your nose!"

Sesshomaru sighed, but he knew Kaori had a point. He hadn't smelt Naraku on her. It was one of the reasons he didn't understand. He hadn't sense Naraku, he hadn't even smelt a single scent of Naraku for miles. He sighed again and stepped towards Kaori, placing his hands on her waist.

"I guess you have a point. But if he can see us, if he can watch us without our knowledge, do you not think he's watched us before? In our room? Before he took his chances to... touch you?" Sesshomaru asked, keeping his voice low so that he didn't upset Kaori. But tears streamed down her face as she fell into him.

"I know! I know, I know, I know!" Kaori sobbed. Sesshomaru sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed her back. He was hoping for a tearless night, but it looked like that wasn't going to be happening. He just wanted a quiet, alone night with Kaori. A romantic one. But one can only hope.

"You want to go to the palace?" Sesshomaru asked, opening his eyes when Kaori pushed away. She shook her head no.

"It's bad enough he has touched me, and watched me even. I don't want to lead him back to somewhere I like to be. I rather runs to the ends of the earth than let him follow me home," Kaori spat. Sesshomaru didn't understand. Her house in her time was their home. He saw Kaori's hands slightly spark and he stepped away. "How stupid could you be to think that!"

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked, taking another step backwards.

"Why don't I just kill you where you stand? Explain that to me?" Kaori asked. Sesshomaru felt happiness in the air and that started to frighten him. What was going on? Why would Kaori want to kill him?

Kaori suddenly turned and shot a strong blast of lightening that way. None hit the trees, confusing Sesshomaru to great lengths.

"I missed him," Kaori sighed, collapsing to her knees.

"Missed who?" Sesshomaru asked out loud.

"Who do you think?" Kaori spat. Sesshomaru kneeled in front of Kaori, still confused. "Naraku."

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. She had known that bastard was there? Is that who she had tried to shoot? Then why was she saying she was going to kill him?

"I really didn't mean to scare you. I knew he was there. That bastard," Kaori hissed. "Gosh, why are things so complicated?"

Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes. Kaori looked up to him. He seemed so distressed, so stressed. She cupped his cheek and caressed it, hoping for some response. But he only opened his eyes to her concerned ones.

"We'll do something else if you want. Training, reading, games. We don't have to do as planned," Sesshomaru said in a small voice. He turned his head away. He was hoping not to get used to not getting his way, but it seemed he had to. He felt more touches along his body and looked at Kaori to find her closer to him. Her eyes were just staring up into his. "What is it?"

Kaori smiled and leaped to her feet. She looked down at him, a smile across her face. "Get up," Kaori commanded in a happy tone. Sesshomaru didn't understand and furrowed his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes and sprinted into the forest. Sesshomaru jumped to his feet and sped off after her.

She dodged trees and bushes, but she tripped over a root, falling flat on her face. She spit out some grass and felt someone helping her to her feet. She spit a few more times and smiled weakly. "Things really don't go according to plan for us," Kaori sighed. Sesshomaru shook his head and backed Kaori up until she felt something hard behind her. She didn't have to look; she knew she was against a tree.

"Quiet. That run worked up an appetite," Sesshomaru said, taking Kaori's wrists into each hand and moving in on Kaori. He was slow and delicate, kissing her neck and nibbling. Kaori's head tilted every few moments and she had to moan, especially when his head, and only his head travelled lower. He used his nose to move the kimono a little and his nose snuggled into her chest, rubbing against and between her breasts. She giggled and let her head tilt back and rest like that. She closed her eyes to enjoy the treatment even more. "Enjoying your little treatment?" Sesshomaru asked, moving his head back up to her face. She grunted and got a kiss. "Let's move elsewhere, all right?"

"Oh, really? I really was hoping for different position for once," Kaori whined playfully and saw Sesshomaru raise an eyebrow. His hands released her wrists and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her bottom was lifted and she wrapped her legs around him. "Guess what?"

Sesshomaru nodded for her to answer and she smiled playfully.

"Somehow, I knew we were going to do something like this. And I didn't wear anything other than this kimono. Another reason is because you took my only pair of panties and haven't returned them yet," Kaori said playfully, resting her head on the tree.

"What, did you think I was just going to take you here? No, I'm not finished yet. Hold on tight," Sesshomaru said, a mischievous smile across his face. Kaori brought her body closer to his, only to get a grunt, but then he jumped to a sturdy tree branch. She looked nervously around as she was laid carefully on the branch.

"Uh, I really don't like it up her," Kaori said, looking down at the ground. He took her chin and brought it to look at him.

"You won't be thinking about that in two minutes. I hope you scream your lungs out," Sesshomaru said, lifting her onto his lap. She smiled and started caressing and licking his neck.

"Really, why is that?" Kaori asked.

"Because I'm not letting you down until you scream my name," Sesshomaru said. Kaori shrugged and Sesshomaru moved so he could look at her, "at least ten times."

"Ten times? I barely scream three times," Kaori said a little panicky.

"Well, I guess we're going to be up here for a long, long time. Hope you trust me," Sesshomaru said husky, pushing Kaori against the trunk of the tree. "Ready?"

"You'll start whether I am or not," Kaori sighed and screamed as he ravished her body like never before. In ten minutes, she had screamed twice. "Oh, Sesshomaru. That hurts."

"Good or bad," Sesshomaru asked huskily. She smiled at him.

"What do you think?" Kaori asked, stroking some hair near his ears. "Please, continue."

That's all he needed and just before the sun rose, Kaori's goal was accomplished; her tenth scream echoed through the nearby villages, even injuring Sesshomaru ears a little.

His head tilted back to rest on the trunk. Somehow, they got switched around and now Kaori was leaning back into his chest.

"Oh my fucking lord," Kaori panted, closing her eyes. "I got no damn sleep."

"Yeah, well, I hope you are up for more," Sesshomaru said into her ear. She turned slightly to look at him with a questioning look. "The stream will be cold, so you'll need my warmth. And I'm not satisfied yet."

Kaori sighed and turned her head to look straight. "How long will it take until you're satisfied?"

"Perhaps twenty-four hours, dear. I bet you'll be sleeping that long after this," Sesshomaru said into her ear with a smile.

"I'll have to stay in bed for that long!" Kaori snapped.

Sesshomaru just chuckled and kissed her ear, calming her. "How about that bath?"

"Will you be softer this time?" Kaori asked in a whisper.

"Why, was I injuring you?" Sesshomaru asked a little worried.

"No, but I'm a little, um, dry and it'll be slightly hurtful if you go as rough as you were," Kaori said in a whisper. He smiled.

"Anything for you."


	48. Uh Oh: More Problems

Chapter 48: Uh Oh. More Problems

It was a few more days until Kaori and Sesshomaru finally returned home. Joo-yun was overjoyed to see them and wouldn't let go of Sesshomaru's hair, which just infuriated him and entertained Kaori. She would never forget his yelling and screaming while she was washing the dishes. And then when she went to the living room, she found Joo-yun fast asleep in her crib, a small fistful of long, silver hair and her father rubbing his head.

Kagome and Inuyasha visited sometimes, Kagome for Joo-yun and Inuyasha to criticize Sesshomaru on breaking their plans to destroy Naraku. Even Kaori's mother came when she could to see how Kaori was, along with Joo-yun. Sesshomaru never let anyone hold her, but he once caught Kaori letting her mother hold Joo-yun. He nearly burst right there, but they had guests and their daughter was fast asleep. He kept it hidden and just continued loading the laundry.

It wasn't until nighttimes when his anger resurfaced. He woke up to continuous crying and Kaori out of her bed. He went to the child's crib and settled Joo-yun down and then went looking for Kaori. He found her on the couch, and to his shock, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. He removed it, slightly puzzled and sorry for Kaori, and covered her up with a blanket. Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he went back upstairs to sleep again. His anger disappeared again this time, but he didn't hide it. It was exchanged for his worries for Kaori. Why was she drinking, especially this late and with their daughter in the house at such young age? He was going to talk to her, first thing in the morning before anything else.

He woke up again to crying, but this time it wasn't as loud or desperate than earlier. He was exiting Joo-yun's room and saw Kaori sitting up. He sat next to her, noticing her blood-shot eyes and her dazed expression.

"Why did you get drunk last night?" Sesshomaru asked. She was startled and looked at him.

"I, I don't know," Kaori said, her words slightly slurred.

"Go upstairs and get some sleep. You need to get over this," Sesshomaru said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She moved away from it slightly dizzy.

"No. I won't be some guy's bitch. I have to do things your way when you want it, I have to take care of Joo-yun all the time and you are never around!" Kaori snapped. "Perhaps that's why I got drunk!"

"I help out. Plus, I don't want this conversation now. Just let me help you upstairs and get you into bed," Sesshomaru said, going for her hand. But she snatched it away and dizzily stood up. She swayed slightly. Sesshomaru stood as well.

"I don't need any one's help. I'll go to bed when I want to, not when you want me to. And if I want to talk, I will. I won't be caged up like some kind of animal. Do you think I'm an animal?" Kaori snapped, swaying.

"No, Kaori," Sesshomaru said sincerely.

"So what? I don't excite you in bed? You're bored in bed? Is that why when you come home, all you do is give me a kiss on the forehead and then leave the room? Am I so boring you can't even kiss my lips or say that you love me? I haven't heard you say you loved me in the last five weeks!" Kaori spat. Of course, it was over-exaggerating. He had recently told her he loved her when they were watching TV, perhaps only two days ago. And as for in bed, she always brought him to his knees. She always made him pant in the end.

"Kaori, let us go up to the room. I'll show you how much I love you," Sesshomaru said, reaching out for her. But she shook her head no.

"You don't get it! I've had to care for Joo-yun every single day since she was born! I've changed every diaper. I've calmed her down every night. I've fed and burped her every meal. You haven't done a single thing for this child, have you? Do you even care about her? Or are you just too busy, too preoccupied with your world to even notice your family?" Kaori asked with anger.

Sesshomaru sighed and returned his hand to his side. There was no pleasing Kaori. If he asked her to take her upstairs, she would decline. But if he left her alone, she'd most likely yell at him for abandoning her.

"Kaori-" Sesshomaru started but Kaori interrupted.

"And plus, neither of us have jobs, so we won't be able to care for her, or provide her with the necessaries. And she and me will be on the streets, begging people for spare change," Kaori said sadly. She fell back to the couch, her head hanging. "And you'll probably be in the past, killing demons, looking for Naraku and Rin and caring for Ah-Un and Jaken. And Joo-yun and I will just be a thing of the past. Just one of your families. One of the families you hate. One of the families you abandoned. And you'll tell the world of how you broke the heart of the most powerful woman in the world just by impregnating her and then leaving. Is that all I am to you? Just some powerful princess? And is Joo-yun just another demon child?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "You and Joo-yun are the world to me. I would die if anything happened to either one of you. And as for financial, you forget I'm a lord. I can buy our necessaries from the past with my unlimited money supply and bring it for you and Joo-yun. And if you mention the home, your mother has it paid off already."

Kaori looked up to him just before her eyes closed and she fell backwards. Sesshomaru caught her and laid her down on the couch, covering her up once again. They were probably going to have this talk again, just more screaming and yelling, when Kaori woke up. He kissed her forehead and then her lips lightly. He brushed some hairs away from her eyes and forehead before leaving her to sleep soundly. He needed some sleep as well and went back upstairs for another nap.

His eyes fluttered open and looked around. It was bright, so it was the afternoon. But something bugged at his nerves. Something he couldn't explain. It just bugged him like a flea that wouldn't die. He sat up and looked around. Everything seemed normal. Everything seemed original. But that feeling didn't leave him until he got down stairs. Only then did he smell Kaori's blood. And, to his fear, a lot of it. He checked quickly in Joo-yun's room; she was sleeping soundly in her crib, her blanket in her hands. Then he rushed to find Kaori.

He found the water running in the sink and Kaori standing in front of it, her hand underneath the water. He walked next to her and saw the blood. Well, the blood water. A huge gash, perhaps bigger than the one he had once seen, on her left hand. She was running it under the water, but the wound still bled. She looked at Sesshomaru who was next to her with worry, like he was the one injured, before looking back at her hand.

"It won't stop bleeding," Kaori said in a small voice.

He took her wrist into his hand and searched at it. Small pieces of glass were in it, but that wouldn't make it continuously bleed. He quickly took the pieces out and ran it back under water, making Kaori hiss out of pain and wince a few times. It still bled.

"Alcohol," Sesshomaru finally said, nearly throwing her hand away. "You just had to get drunk last night."

He stomped away and Kaori was way beyond worried; she was starting to get panicky. But her small depression was rising as well and she fell to her knees, closing her eyes. She shook her head before she heard Sesshomaru run in.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked. She opened her eyes. "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Kaori said in a small voice and let Sesshomaru bandage her hand.

"You're getting drunk, you are cutting yourself with glass and-" Sesshomaru started, but Kaori interrupted.

"Cutting myself? You think I'm like that?" Kaori asked a little panicky. He looked up at her and then back at the hand.

"You're acting odd. Worse than usual, which is scaring me," Sesshomaru said.

"Worse than usual? What does-" Kaori started to yell, but Sesshomaru interrupted her this time.

"You're missing the big picture! You're scaring me, Kaori. And that's really hard to do," Sesshomaru snapped. Kaori looked at him with fear. He calmed down a little. "Look, just tell me what is making you act so odd. Is it Naraku? Or have I've been excluding you, or what?"

"It's not you," Kaori said in her small voice. She saw Sesshomaru finish with her hand and inspected the bandage; anything but look at Sesshomaru.

"That's not what you said earlier this morning," Sesshomaru said putting the leftover bandage in the first aid kit.

"I was still hung over, that's all," Kaori said quietly.

"Why _did_ you take that bottle of whiskey?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I got thirsty, I guess," Kaori said quietly.

"There's better things to drink than alcohol. Pop, water, juice. But yet, you chose to go to the cabinet and get the bottle of whiskey," Sesshomaru said. He then was quiet before adding, "If it isn't me, then Naraku?"

"No, it's no one... But me..." Kaori said almost silent. She turned her head away.

"But you? What is going Kaori? You really are scaring me," Sesshomaru said, trying to look at her face. But she just turned farther away until her back was to him.

"Sesshomaru, just drop it. If drinking alcohol is so against your rules, I'll stop, ok? It was just something I needed after a while," Kaori said, standing up, her back still to Sesshomaru. "I just want to be alone, so just don't bother me, ok?"

"Do you want to go to the hospital to get that checked out?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up with the first aid kit in his hand.

She shook her head no. "I'll be just fine. It'll heal almost immediately."

Sesshomaru didn't want to let her go off, but since he didn't have anything else to say, he turned his head to look at the floor as Kaori turned and left the kitchen. He heard her run up the steps and the door upstairs close and lock. He sighed, returning the first aid to its rightful place and then sat down on the couch, his claw digging into his scalp. How was he supposed to help her if she just wanted to be alone? He sighed, lowing his hands to his neck. He wasn't supposed to, that's it. She didn't want his help. Or couldn't use his help. Or didn't need his help.

He sighed and looked up to the door closed, protecting Kaori inside. How he wished he was there, helping her calm down and relax. How he wished he could be there, having her explain all her problems to him and him solving them. How he wished for those days back, where she would just open up to him. But he finally realized they hadn't spoken a word for almost three days. Every time he came home, she would be either asleep on the couch or in bed and all he would do was give her a kiss and leave. Just like she had said earlier that morning. The only words would be arguments, which, to his sudden surprise, had been increasing in the last few days. Were they drifting away? Was their love disappearing like so many he had heard of?

He hung his head in his hand, wishing his discoveries were just coincidences. But with him, there weren't any. Everything happened for a reason to him. Kaori, for example, was almost chosen for him. For all he knew, their daughter was planned. His half-brother was almost definitely. And with all their problems, there had to be a reason. What the hell was happening here!

Kaori had enough for one lifetime. All she wanted to do was die, right now. She just wanted this nightmare to leave. She hit her hand against the mirror, shattering it and cutting her hand again. She didn't scream out, for she knew Sesshomaru would run up before she knew it, but sank to the floor in tears. Why was her life so horrible? Why was her life so chosen? Why did she have no damn control of it?

She knew exactly why she had taken that bottle; she get some relaxation. She just be able to pass out and relax for once. It was like she had been so tense after the incident with Naraku. And her sleepless nights didn't help. She would always wake up almost immediately after Joo-yun started crying. What worsened the situation was that Sesshomaru was never around, or awake for that matter, when she was doing everything. Sesshomaru probably not be there if Joo-yun said her first word! She sobbed into her hands, cursing herself and Sesshomaru in her mind. How she wished this was all over. Just done. All the arguments they had been having, all the worthless battles in Sesshomaru's time, all the enemies, all the lies. She just wished everything would stop!

She looked up from her hands and looked around. It was an empty room. Nothing but a dresser and bed. Well, that was all she needed for the night. She was going to stay the night in this room, not talking to a single soul. Yes, perhaps she would go crazy or withdrawn, but at least it would give her some time alone and to think. She just needed some peace and quiet.

But before she could think another thought, her sleepless nights caught up with her and her fatigue with crying, and blacked out right there, in the middle of the floor. Her cheek was soaked with tears and her hand bled again, out of the bandage as well. She just laid there, no one to help, to hold her, to keep her in check. She was alone, and for once in her life, she liked it.


	49. Sesshomaru, Please!

Chapter 49: "Sesshomaru, Please!"

Just as the night ended for Sesshomaru, he walked up the steps in a dark house. He stopped outside the room he was locked out of. How was Kaori doing? Was she all right? Was she asleep or wide awake, thinking or in a daze or what?

He had the urge to pick the lock with his claw and walk in to find out, but thought against it. Kaori wanted to be alone, and though it killed him, he would accept her wishes. He sighed and continued walking to his room, leaving the door open.

He dressed into his boxers and laid sprawled out on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. His worries of Kaori wouldn't leave his mind to rest. How was he supposed to sleep worried and concerned?

He looked next to himself, hoping to see Kaori sleeping soundly next to him, but found only a pillow. And to his utter most disappointment, it didn't even have her scent on it. Her scent wasn't even in the room at all. He was the only one that had been in there for the past week. He always found Kaori sleeping on the couch when he came home. He sighed and looked back up to the ceiling. What was Kaori doing now?

Well, it wasn't any better than Sesshomaru. She was huddled in a corner of the room, her knees to her chest and just staring at the floor. It was like her worst hangover of her life. She was just so depressed and withdrawn, she just felt like disappearing. Or perhaps she had already disappeared from everyone's eyes. She hadn't heard a single sound outside her room, and she first thought no one was home until she realized she was so in depth in her thoughts, that she wasn't hearing anything. She had just barely caught Sesshomaru's footsteps walking away.

Walking away; that's what she was going to do to her life. She didn't need to worry about the black pearl stopping her; she hadn't put it on since the Naraku incident. She just didn't want to hold power when she couldn't even protect herself. She had just left it in her jewellery box, hoping that she could give it to Joo-yun when she got older. She didn't want that possession anymore. She didn't want that responsibility, that fear of the power. She had once believed she had killed the only man she loved because of those powers and even remembered when she was a child, almost burning all her friends inside her school. She hated this huge burden of responsibility. And the fear of everyone after her didn't help. She just had hoped that after having their child, everything would change. But nothing did! If anything, things got worst!

She turned her head aside, looking at a different spot on the carpet. Why was she thinking of all this? Why would she want to die? She had a family, a husband and many friends. And who doesn't have enemies? She forced a smile at her thoughts, but it faded almost immediately. She wasn't in the mood to smile. She continued to stare at that spot until her eyes slowly closed. She drifted slowly and unnoticeable into a peaceful sleep, somewhat. Her dreams weren't as peaceful. More of her fears and worries; just like when she fell asleep before. Her eyes snapped open at the worst part and saw a small light lighting up her room. Dawn had started and she really didn't want to get up and see Sesshomaru again. She just stayed in that position, acting like she hadn't even seen the light.

But she heard the light rat-tat-ta-tat on the door just as the room lit up entirely. Her name was heard on the other side of the door and Kaori just looked at it. Sesshomaru was trying to get in, wasn't he? Or more like asking if he could come in.

She just looked back at her original place just as she heard scratching. He was picking the lock again. He had done it millions of times during their fights, when she locked herself in their room. Of course, he got through and she would yell at him, but she didn't feel like yelling at him, if he did or didn't get through. But he did, and the door opened quietly by Sesshomaru.

When the sun finally lit up the room he was in, he thought Kaori had enough time to be alone. 'Because of her,' Sesshomaru thought angrily, 'I got absolutely no sleep at all!'

He swung himself up, a glare on his face. But it faded. If he found Kaori and was angry, all that would do was get them fighting again, and he didn't need another sleepless night. At least he was wide awake when Joo-yun cried. But his presence brought Joo-yun peace and comfort and fell asleep almost immediately. He sighed again, closing his eyes. Gosh, how he was hoping to talk to Kaori today?

He looked down the hall from his bed. The door was still closed and still locked, perhaps. And Kaori was, perhaps, still in there. He sighed, looking back up at the ceiling, scratching his neck. Well, he was going to talk to her. Whether she liked it or not.

He quickly dressed into some pants, and unknowingly into dress pants. He put a white, see-through shirt, also dressy. He looked into the mirror with a glance and then took a double take. He was going to talk to Kaori like that! He quickly changed into just some leather pants (his favourite, but he wasn't in the mood to notice) and headed down the hall. He first knocked lightly on the door, asking Kaori's name. When he heard no reply, he inserted his claw into the lock. Whether she was awake or asleep, he was going to get into that room.

When he slowly opened the door, he first looked at the bed. Finding no one, he looked around the room and found her balled up in the corner of the room, staring out into space.

"Kaori?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, closing the door silently behind him. She didn't make any movement to acknowledge she had heard him and he assumed she might be sleeping with her eyes open. But she blinked and lowered her eyes to the ground and he knew she was awake. "How are you feeling today?"

She turned her head away from the wall, but still stared at the floor. "I don't want to talk," Kaori whispered.

"We don't need to talk, if you don't want to," Sesshomaru acknowledged.

Kaori changed her gaze to looked up into space. "Why did you come in here if we aren't going to talk?" Kaori asked, not angrily, but not as soft as she was before.

"I just wanted to see if you were feeling better today. If you wanted to talk, which I see not, or just have some company. Or maybe not," Sesshomaru said, his hand reaching the doorknob.

"Maybe some company," Kaori said almost silent, Sesshomaru nearly missed it. He sat down on the bed and just looked at Kaori. She looked like a real mess. Her hair was messed up and frizzy, her clothes wrinkled and bloody. Bloody!

"Kaori what happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked concerned. She finally looked up at him and then at her kimono, where he was looking.

"Oh, the cut must have excelled in bleeding," Kaori said simply.

Sesshomaru looked around the room. Blood droplets were on the floor and the mirror was shattered, the broken pieces containing blood (Sesshomaru reaction: "What the hell happened here!").

"It's just a little rage," Kaori said calmly, like she got a paper cut, not smashing a mirror into pieces with her bare hands. She forced a chuckled. "My father always said I was violent when I was angry."

"Kaori, you need some help. I'm not letting you anywhere, no guests, nothing, until I figure out what the hell is going on," Sesshomaru told her. She didn't seemed to object, or agree. "No alcohol either."

She shrugged. "I guess you have our work cut out then. We have tons of bottles around here. Better get started, if you like. Also, call everyone as well, telling them this. I bet Kagome will be thrilled, and my mother will kill you!" Kaori's once calm tone turning angry. She glared at him directly.

"Something is going with you, and you don't seem one bit concerned. Why?" Sesshomaru demanded, standing up.

"Because maybe I know why!" Kaori yelled. She saw him about to speak and beat him to it. "And I won't tell you because you'll be all supportive of me, doing things nice and gentle and relaxing and 'little by little' crap and I don't want that!"

Sesshomaru's mouth closed. She knew why and she wasn't going to tell him? Was it actually his fault?

"Fine. I'll leave you to your miseries and loneliness. I'm taking Joo-yun and going to the past," Sesshomaru said angrily. That struck a nerve on Kaori. She jumped to her feet in anger.

"You aren't taking her anywhere!" Kaori ordered.

"If you are going to be so locked up and secluded, then Joo-yun does not belong here. You won't take care of her, but I will. I'll return when I want to. Or how about to come looking for us when you are feeling normal again, huh?" Sesshomaru said, swinging the door open with massive force and thumping downstairs. Kaori ran after him, tears streaming down her face, telling Sesshomaru not to take her.

He got to Joo-yun's room to find her awake and rolling in her crib. When she saw Sesshomaru, she grabbed for him, but Sesshomaru seemed to ignore her.

"Kaori, she will probably not be fed if she stayed here while you are acting like this. In my care she's more protected," Sesshomaru, more calmer than before. But Kaori was still crying, ordering him not to take her.

"Please, Sesshomaru don't," Kaori pleaded.

Sesshomaru picked Joo-yun up and carried her with one arm and started walking outside. But he heard a thump and turned to see Kaori collapse to the ground.

"Don't," Kaori pleaded through sobbed. "Please, Sesshomaru. I'm begging."

"You want me to keep her here!" Sesshomaru demanded, his rage rising. Kaori just sobbed. Joo-yun didn't seem much disturbed by this until she saw her mother's tears. Then Joo-yun started crying. Sesshomaru noticed and tried to calm Joo-yun down. "Shh, it's ok. No need to cry. Mama's just a little upset, that's all. We're taking a trip. A trip to somewhere, ok?"

Kaori just sobbed on the ground until she wiped her eyes roughly. "Take her then. I really don't care!" Kaori yelled, tears streaming down her face. Sesshomaru looked at her with shock. "You're probably right. I wouldn't be able to care for her. So take her. Go protect her. Go, just GO!" Kaori yelled, sobbing at the end of every sentence.

Sesshomaru had hoped Kaori wouldn't give up, but in the state she was in, it didn't surprise him much. Resetting Joo-yun's weight, he nodded and left, leaving Kaori broken and on the floor, crying her eyes out.


	50. Reunited

Chapter 50: Reunited

Sesshomaru was nearly torn. It had been two weeks since he had seen Kaori. Joo-yun was in her straw crib some women of the village made for her, sleeping soundly. But Sesshomaru hadn't had any sleep since he had left Kaori. She hadn't come to him, and he was afraid to go to her. Nothing sent his instincts on alert, so she was probably not injured, or hurt, or dead, but he felt so guilty and stupid for leaving Kaori like that with Joo-yun. She was probably still crying on the ground of their living room, pale and skinny to her bones for no eating. Or perhaps passed out on the couch again.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked out the window. Perhaps it was a good idea to take Joo-yun with him. Perhaps this time apart from each other was good. They needed time to think, to live some lives of their own. He just hoped hers wasn't getting drunk every night.

Joo-yun moaned and started wailing. Sesshomaru cooed her almost instantly and rocked her, and she calmed down a little, but she wouldn't go back to sleep. She just stared up at Sesshomaru's eyes. She didn't reach up to him, or hold his clothing, like usual and Sesshomaru was worried that something was wrong.

"Close those beautiful eyes, Joo-yun. You need to sleep," Sesshomaru said, forcing a smile. Joo-yun smiled back, yawned a beautiful, innocent yawn and closed her eyes. She was asleep in no time.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" A whisper was heard before a head peeked into. One of villagers were looking around for him in the darkness until she found him. "Are you in any condition to accept a guest?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru whispered, standing up and walking out. "Who is it, by the way?"

"Look," the villager whispered, pointing almost across the village.

Kaori was standing there, in the most perfect black dress, kicking the path absent-mindedly. Her hands were behind her back and she didn't even notice Sesshomaru nearby until he said her name. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey," she simply said, though, with her smile, she could have said more.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sesshomaru asked.

She shrugged. "I guess. Depends on what your definition of 'better' is," Kaori said, kicking the path again.

"Are you not so secluded?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hey, can we take this somewhere more private, huh?" Kaori asked, turning and facing the forest. He nodded and Kaori started walking at a slow pace in the forest.

It was silent between them. Both wanted to start talking, but neither knew on what topic. Their feet found their ways to the well and Kaori sat on the edge elegantly.

"Uh, so, um, how have you two been doing?" Kaori asked, looking up at him with concern and curiosity.

"She's fine, if that's what you're asking about," Sesshomaru said, looking into the darkness of the forest.

"I'm more worried about you," Kaori said and he looked down to see her still concerned. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Not really," Sesshomaru said, returning his gaze elsewhere.

"Me neither," Kaori quickly said. "I mean, I just lie awake in bed, thinking about you."

"I guess I can say the same," Sesshomaru said.

"Look, perhaps we needed that distance, but I think now we need to connect," Kaori said. "I really miss you."

"Same here. And I agree with you on the connection, but only if you are better? Have you been passing out or drinking until drunk? Or staying a corner all day, barely talking at all to anyone?" Sesshomaru asked, somewhat offensive to Kaori. But she shook her head no, not taking it at all offensive.

"Well, I can't say I've talked to people. Not many people came around, except for my mother, I guess. Kagome and Inuyasha suddenly have disappeared and you and Joo-yun were gone, so I sort of was quiet for most of the time. But I've been sober since you left and I actually have been eating and happy." Kaori informed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sat down next to her and took her hand. "That's good news," Sesshomaru said with a grin.

"Have I missed anything?" Kaori asked worried.

"As in?" Sesshomaru asked, slightly confused.

"Her first word or step?" Kaori asked, looking away.

"Nothing of the sort," he said, rubbing her hand.

She smiled and looked to the sky. He looked at her. She didn't look that much different. Perhaps slightly bigger in the chest, but it probably was the darkness or dress. Wait, why was she wearing such a dress in this time? He asked her.

"Oh," she simply said, looking at the dress. "I had to go somewhere tonight and needed to dress up."

"A date?" Sesshomaru asked. She shook her head no and showed a sad smile.

"My mother's funeral," Kaori said. He gasped and wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Maybe just one night alone, together?" Kaori asked, with a smile, leaning into him. "I really did miss you."

"Hey, with this, you really need me. I'm glad you came here. I wouldn't want to withdrawing again, especially since you are well again," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Hey, I have the perfect place. That field, remember?"

"Yeah, I think that will be great," Kaori said with a smile. And before she knew it, she had wind flying up her dress. She had to keep it down, or flash the entire land, but Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind, or even notice. He had many things on his mind at the moment. What will they be doing while in the field? Were they finally going to interact after the long time they missed?

He landed and carefully let Kaori down. She twirled in the grass and Sesshomaru knew she was back to normal. He smiled and let Kaori take his hands and led him to the middle of the field.

"The grass has grown a lot since we were last here," Kaori commented, standing against Sesshomaru, looking up at him with a smile.

"Yes, I see that," he said.

Kaori took a step back and tripped on the mud, falling on her back. Sesshomaru tripped over her and fell almost on top of her, but caught himself before flattening her.

"Clumsy," he said in a whisper. She kissed him and moulded into his love, allowing him to play with her tongue and mouth, loving the touches she was finally getting. He got up, with her, their mouths never leaving. He broke the kiss and embraced her with a smile. "Slowly, Kaori. I want to cherish this night."

"Same here, Sesshomaru, but I really am getting eager," Kaori said playfully.

He pulled away a little to look at her with his eyebrow raised, and she just laughed. "We're going slow, whether you like it or not," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Can you keep that rough tone in later in the night? I really want you to be the one making me scream, not the soft, 'little by little' Sesshomaru," Kaori said, a very mysterious smile on her face.

He growled and she just smiled, kissing him. He laid her down on the grass and they got started, making sure that Kaori was being with her Sesshomaru, and everyone nearby knew it.

Kaori ran into the hut the next day, and lifted Joo-yun up, and hugged her. "Aw, I missed you," Kaori said, giving her daughter kisses. "Well, you didn't grow much."

Sesshomaru stood near the door, shaking his head playfully. Kaori ran out of his arms just as soon as he landed near the village. He could understand that. She hadn't seen her daughter in such a long time.

"Well, you did take care of her, so I thank you. Sesshomaru, you are such a wonderful father to her," Kaori said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "You protected her, even from me. So thank you, even though I might have not liked it in the beginning."

"Hey, she's my daughter too, so I need to protect her from everyone. You as one as well," Sesshomaru said, wrapping his arm around Kaori. "I'm just glad we're back together again."

"Me too, Sesshomaru. Me too," Kaori said, giving Joo-yun more kisses. Joo-yun just held Kaori's dress in a death grip and accepted the kisses.

It was agreed after that day that Joo-yun was going to be raised in Sesshomaru's time. It was only normal; she was a full demon and would not be accept in Kaori's time. Sesshomaru built their own, separate hut closer to the well, and lived there for a few years.

Joo-yun grew at an incredible rate. She had said her first word just after her first month and Kaori was overjoyed it was Mama. It was no shock to Sesshomaru, for that is the first word for most. She was walking in no time and saying many more words, and Kaori was nearly dancing. They had their own family. They had settled down. They had a life together.

Before Kaori knew it, Joo-yun was four. On her fourth birthday, Kaori bought her a doll. Joo-yun couldn't get enough of it. She played with it everyday and Kaori was glad it kept her preoccupied. Before that, Joo-yun would follow her everywhere.

Sesshomaru had his own duties; he killed any demons that dared to attack the village. And recently, a lot had. He sometimes had help by Kaori, but she had to also check on Joo-yun. They were all getting along just fine, and Kaori just wished time would stop. Everything was perfect, in a way.

But everything was perfect for long. One day, Kaori woke up to Joo-yun coughing. She checked on her, and found she had a fever, was shivering, and coughing non-stop. She roughly woke Sesshomaru up and told him to take them to Kaeda's village.

"She's dead, remember?" Sesshomaru asked half-asleep.

"I don't care. Any help will be appreciated," Kaori said, worried. "Please, Sesshomaru. She's sick."

Sesshomaru was up and out, Kaori in hand. Kaori held Joo-yun, who was still coughing. She was bundled up in two blankets, her doll in hand.

They got there and Kaori quickly asked some villagers if they had any healers. No one understood her, since all were half asleep and didn't recognise her. But when Sesshomaru ordered, they all pointed at one hut. Kaori ran inside, still worried sick about her daughter. A young woman was on some furs, sleeping soundly. Sesshomaru's footsteps awoke her and quickly found out the issue. She worked quickly on Joo-yun, while Kaori sat in Sesshomaru's arms, worried and shaking.

"She'll be all right, Kaori. She'll be all right," Sesshomaru assured her, rubbing her arms. But it was like she wasn't listening and started crying into her hands. He sighed, but then noticed Joo-yun was being laid down to sleep in a straw crib. The young lady then turned to Kaori and Sesshomaru.

"She'll be fine. She just has a cold," the woman said.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked. The woman bowed.

"Hannah," the woman answered.

"Thank you so much," Kaori said, taking a deep breath. "I really didn't know what to do."

"A first mother, I suppose. And this is her first time sick, huh?" Hannah said, looking at Joo-yun sleeping. "I'm not shocked you were worried."

"We give you our best thanks," Sesshomaru said, giving a slight bow of his head, and then looking at Kaori. She had calmed down and leaned into him, closing her eyes.

"What is her name, my lord?" Hannah asked.

"Joo-yun," Sesshomaru said. "Our daughter."

"Yours as well?" Hannah asked shocked.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, somewhat offended.

"Sesshomaru, it shouldn't be offensive. I remember you telling me Jaken was shocked as well when you told him I was pregnant," Kaori sighed, her eyes still closed.

Sesshomaru looked down at her. Well, she did have a point.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are in love with Kaori?" Hannah asked.

"Is that a real question?" Kaori asked, opening her eyes. "Look at how he's holding me."

Sesshomaru released Kaori and crossed his arms, looking away. Why did everyone think he couldn't love? He understood before, but now, of course he had changed, so it's no shock he was in love with someone.

"My lord, I did not mean to upset you, or offend you. I just find it a shock. I really didn't believe my grandmother when she said she was taking care of Lord Sesshomaru's wife while she was pregnant," Hannah said sweetly.

"It's no problem. He sort of gets that everywhere," Kaori said with a smile. She yawned widely and then covered her mouth, slightly embarrassed. "Oh, I must really be tired."

"Get some sleep," Sesshomaru said, slightly soft.

"I think that's your best advice you've ever given," Kaori yawned, leaning back into him. He accepted it after moving her slightly so it was more comfortable for both of them. He held her again and looked at Hannah. She just stared at them.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you wish to stay here tonight, please let me know. We can set up an empty hut as yours, if you wish," Hannah suggested.

"We do not do such things when someone is in the room. She just usually sleeps in my arms. What wife doesn't sleep in her husband's arms?" Sesshomaru said, slightly angrily. Hannah's eyes went wide and stood.

"Perhaps I should leave. Perhaps a villager needs help," Hannah quickly said. She walked out of the hut quickly, but was back in almost immediately.

"Where's Kaeda?" Inuyasha growled.

"Grandmother Kaeda is gone, sir," Hannah said, her hands up. Tetsusiaga came in, then Inuyasha.

"Who killed her?" Inuyasha growled.

"Old age did," Hannah said. She glanced at Sesshomaru and then Inuyasha. "Perhaps this man can be of help."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and then back at Hannah. "What the hell makes you think that asshole will help me?" He snapped.

Hannah's eyes went wide and backed up. "Not very wise, sir. That is Lord Sesshomaru. He does not take kindly to name-calling," Hannah inform Inuyasha.

"I know. Well, except his wife's," Inuyasha said, rolling his eyes and sheathing Tetsusiaga. Sesshomaru almost let a chuckled loose at that comment. Inuyasha was right. Wait, when did he think that? Ever!

"Inuyasha, is there a reason you came here?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Yeah. We need to kill Naraku, now. He's destroyed Queen Kaori's palace, and many of her servants. We can't let him get to the other Queen areas. Will you help us, like you said you would?"

"Queen Kaori's palace, is that what you said?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru laid down Kaori softly and then stood. "We're talking outside."

Inuyasha was confused, but backed outside and followed Sesshomaru to the forest. This was odd. Sesshomaru never let Inuyasha follow him anywhere, or even talked to him. Unless they were going to fight. Inuyasha put his hand on the Tetsusiaga.

"I am not going to fight you, Inuyasha. There is no need to touch the Tetsusiaga," Sesshomaru said, not even looking at Inuyasha. He stopped at Kagome's well and sighed.

"What are we doing here?" Inuyasha asked, slightly confused at this odd behaviour.

"That palace was where Kaori and I once were living. He has been following us, trying to take Kaori as his own. He almost succeeded once, almost making me abandon her," Sesshomaru said.

"You're kidding, right?" Inuyasha asked, shocked. Well, it wasn't much of one, since that was like Naraku; to break up couples and lovers.

"Am I the kidding type, Inuyasha? But anyways, with his destroying it, it must mean Kaori was telling the truth about him following us. Inuyasha, we will travel together to find Naraku and kill him, finally riding this planet of his presence," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha. "Only if you will accept my assistance."

"Ok, first, what the hell is wrong with you? Are you sick or something? You are never like this." Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha who just chuckled. "And second, we need to find him soon. Kagome and I are trying to conceive and-" Inuyasha started but saw Sesshomaru put his hand up.

"Inuyasha, I really do not want disturbing images in my head of you and Kagome. Just tell me we need to find him soon, and end the topic," Sesshomaru said, his eyes closed and head hanging.

"Ok..." Inuyasha said, still confused about this behaviour. "So, will you help us find him quickly? I really don't want our child to be born into this world with the threat of Naraku."

"Trust me, my daughter has more of a threat if we don't kill him soon," Sesshomaru said, sitting on the well edge.

"I can believe that. With what you've told me about Naraku and Kaori, if anything should happen to Kaori-" Inuyasha looked up from the ground to find Sesshomaru glaring at him "-which I know won't with you around, he will most likely go after Joo-yun. And, if he should, your family line with have Naraku haunting them."

"Yes, but Kag... your wench has his haunt on them as well. With the resemblance of that priestess, and that extreme love of her, your child will most likely not be safe until he is dead. So, we will start out, together, looking for Naraku?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, we will. With your sense of smell, it will probably be easier. But what about Joo-yun?" Inuyasha asked.

"What about her?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Do you really want her going on this trip with us?" Inuyasha asked. "She might be at the right age to train and be of some assistance."

"Or just be in the way and another weakness of mine. But she'll cry if we leave her behind, and I can't deal with that," Sesshomaru said more to himself than Inuyasha. "We'll bring her, but you must understand no one is to touch her but me or Kaori unless we give people permission."

"That's fine with me. I wouldn't want to touch your daughter anyways. Kagome might go all 'ga-ga' over her, so I can't exactly control her, and perhaps Sango will do the same, and since Shippo is so into children, he'll touch her a little, but I can tell you I will not. Miroku isn't into children anyways, unless Sango forces him to hold her, but of course, you'll kill him before he does," Inuyasha said.

"I'm glad you know me all too well. But yet, Inuyasha, I beat you every time," Sesshomaru said, almost showing a smirk. He hadn't fought someone in such a long time, especially Inuyasha.

"Ha, I've gotten better. Wait, are you challenging me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Take it as you wish," Sesshomaru said, drawing Tokijin. "Whether a challenge, or purpose injury, take it as you wish."

Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga. "You're on!"

They fought for a while, and Inuyasha cursed out loud at the end of it. Sesshomaru stood above Inuyasha, Tokijin to Inuyasha's throat and Tetsusiaga into a tree. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru just smiled. "I won."

"Oh, shut up," Inuyasha spat, sitting up once Sesshomaru removed Tokijin from Inuyasha's throat. "It's just because it's late and I'm not that energetic. I would have beat you if it was the middle of the day." He grabbed Tetsusiaga and sheathed it, glancing at Sesshomaru. "I'll come tomorrow, first thing in the morning and start out."

Sesshomaru nodded and sheathed Tokijin. He headed back to Kaori while Inuyasha headed to Kagome. Inuyasha smiled widely. His first fight with Sesshomaru, where they didn't try to kill each other! He was happier than ever! And plus, they were going to be travelling together, so they wouldn't be hating each other's guts. And they would be defeating Naraku together. His dreams were coming true!


	51. The Final Battle Part 1

Chapter 51: The Final Battle Part 1

Sesshomaru stood outside his hut. The sun glowed on him, making his silver hair shimmer. Kaori was dressing Joo-yun and guess what? It was the middle of the day!

'Always late. I bet he would miss his own funeral,' Sesshomaru thought angrily.

"Joo-yun, stay still!" Kaori exclaimed in the hut.

"I hate this dress," Joo-yun whined.

"Yes, but we're going to meet with guests, so wear it!" Kaori demanded.

Some rustling was heard inside and Sesshomaru sighed. Yes, it was always trouble to get their daughter into a dress. She preferred her kimonos, especially the one Sesshomaru got her that had the dogs on it. Kaori had nearly kicked him out of the hut for an entire day for it, for it was supposed to be for a much older person, but Joo-yun always used it when she played dress up with her doll. And when some of the village girls her age came over, they also played with her. But only Joo-yun wore that kimono.

Finally Kaori and Joo-yun came out, Kaori and Joo-yun growling. "Having a nice day?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. Kaori whacked him across the head angrily and he rubbed the sore spot for a while. "Hey, just a joke."

"I'm not in the mood," Kaori growled.

"I can make-" Sesshomaru started, but Kaori glared at him, her eyes almost slits and he shut up. She was in a really bad mood.

Inuyasha was finally seen jumping down the path with Kagome on his back. Kagome waved at Kaori, who waved back happily. Sango and Miroku flew down it on Kirara, with Shippo surprisingly running behind them all. He had grown slightly, with longer hair and slightly bigger, but he was still the small fox demon Sesshomaru had remembered. Just where had he been all the times he had seen Inuyasha's friends?

"Kaori!" Kagome exclaimed, giving Kaori a hug. "Oh, it's been too long!"

"Yes, I agree," Kaori said, returning the hug.

"Is this the little Joo-yun I remember?" Kagome asked. "Last time I saw her, she was just a little baby in a crib."

"What does dat mean?" Joo-yun spat. She was still sleeping in a crib. It made her feel secure.

"She's an angry one," Kagome said with a weary smile.

"She's just having a bad day," Kaori said, then bent low to Joo-yun. "Smile or I'm taking your doll away."

Joo-yun smiled sweetly, then turn to her mother and stuck her tongue out. Sesshomaru just shook his head. It was surprising that she was his daughter.

"So are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why were you late?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Blame her. She slept in," Inuyasha yelled, pointing to Kagome.

"Do what I do. Shake her awake or stick your tongue down her throat. That always wakes them," Sesshomaru said, turning and starting to walk away. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru disgusted and then at Kagome. She also looked the same at Sesshomaru. Kaori blushed and ran after Sesshomaru. A loud "OW" was heard and then Kaori returning, wiping her hands off, like she had finished something.

"Men," Kaori sighed under her breath, causing Kagome to laugh.

They started walking, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in front of everyone, followed by Sango and Miroku. Then came Kagome, Kaori and the children, Shippo and Joo-yun. Kirara protected the end.

Shippo and Joo-yun played around a little with little games like Tag or I Spy With My Little Eye, games their parents taught them. But they both knew not to run ahead of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, or stall long enough to be behind Kirara.

Sango and Miroku chatted quietly, and Miroku's hand sometimes found its way to Sango's bottom, but she didn't seem to notice. It would just linger there for a small time, then return to his side. Kagome and Kaori chatted quietly, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were silent. They didn't look at each other, or talk to each other, but just walked at a pace everyone could keep up with, looking around for any sign of Naraku.

But neither noticed that he was following them, jumping silently tree to tree, watching Sesshomaru and Kaori. And only until Kaori sensed his ominous aura, did she stop and say Sesshomaru's name.

"He's here," Kaori said almost silently. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around to look at her. She looked at the trees, trying to find him. She took Joo-yun's hand and walked so that she stood next to Sesshomaru. If Naraku was to take Joo-yun or Kaori, he was going to have to be noticed by Sesshomaru first. She caught a flash of purple and black in the trees and pointed to it, just before it vanished. Sesshomaru saw it too, and drew Tokijin. This was the battle he was waiting for. The day he was going to take revenge on Rin and Kaori.

"Hey, Sesshomaru. Look," Miroku said, pointing up the path. Sesshomaru lost track of Naraku and glared at Miroku, but then noticed the scent. Rin! He looked up the path and saw her standing there, a knife in each hand. "Isn't that your small girl who travels with you?"

"Hey, it is. It's Rin!" Kagome said, ready to walk up to her, but Inuyasha put an arm out to stop her.

"She's possessed Kagome. That isn't the same girl who used to follow Sesshomaru around. She's eviler and deadlier. Don't get near her," Inuyasha said.

Something just then came to mind. When Kagura had visited him in the earlier years with Kaori. When she had told him that Inuyasha and Kagome revived Rin. "Inuyasha, did you ever see Rin without my presence?" Sesshomaru ordered.

"How could I? She was around you all the time!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"She lied," Sesshomaru hissed. It was no wonder. Kagura wasn't one to be trusted.

"She has a jewel shard in her back! Like Kohaku!" Kagome exclaimed. Oh, this really wasn't good... The Poisonous Insects flew from the trees, buzzing loudly.

"The Poisonous Insects!" Miroku exclaimed. "I can't use my Wind Tunnel!"

"Kohaku, go after that woman," Naraku's voice was heard saying. Kohaku jumped from a tree and headed towards Sango. Miroku jumped in the way and took the attack from his sword. It was just a flesh wound on his arm, but it still bled. Kirara growled into the trees and a crackle was heard. "Now, Rin, kill Inuyasha."

Rin's eyes turned purple, like Kohaku's. She ran towards Inuyasha, who easily missed her attack. Sesshomaru ran into the forest to find the hive for the Poisonous Insects. Now Kaori, Joo-yun, and Shippo were the only ones not preoccupied.

A hiss was heard from the trees and then Naraku landed in front of Kaori. She shrieked and backed away and Shippo jumped up in front of her.

"Fox Fire!" He exclaimed, and a little flame showed. It would enlarge in a short while, but Naraku just threw the demon into a tree.

"Distractions," he hissed. "Now, what about that one?"

He was looking at Joo-yun who glared angrily at Naraku. "Why you hurt Shippo?" She asked angrily.

"Quiet!" Kaori ordered in a cry. She looked back at Naraku. He was still angry.

"She'll be dealt with soon enough. Just tell her, if she interferes with us, Kaori, she will meet the same fate as Shippo," Naraku said, smiling at Kaori.

"You bastard," Kaori growled.

"Naraku, prepare to die!" Kagome exclaimed, releasing her arrow. Naraku jumped out of the way and the arrow hit a tree, just barely missing Kaori.

"Nuisance," Naraku his. "Kill her."

Kagura landed in front of Kagome and knocked her aside with her fan. Kagome cried out and Inuyasha watched as she hit a tree. "Kagome!"

He tripped Rin and ran to Kagome's side. Sesshomaru didn't even notice. He was a little preoccupied with finding the hive. If he found it, the bugs would die and then the monk could easily kill Naraku. He found it connected to a tree and quickly killed it, but the bugs that were still alive were still buzzing around. He had to kill those! He ran towards a huge bunch of them, slaying them with his claws.

Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru run past him while he helped Kagome up. "Are you all right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

"My arm is might be broken, though," Kagome said. Inuyasha growled at Kagura while she chuckled.

"Love is a useless bond," she crackled and swung her fan, her Dance of Blades heading towards them. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and quickly ran out of the way.

Naraku finally got Kaori against a tree. She had run, but he had grabbed her and flung her against the tree. She had winced in pain, but he didn't care. He was going to get her now. With or without everyone watching. He needed her to become pregnant with his genes, for he had heard her daughter would be the most powerful one. Joo-yun punched his leg, infuriating Naraku, and he kicked her away. Sesshomaru caught her almost immediately and set her down lightly.

"How dare you kick my daughter!" Sesshomaru growled, his eyes red.

"If you transform, you'll only kill you wife as well when you try to kill me. Not a good idea, Sesshomaru. Plus, you will be a little preoccupied," Naraku crackled, looking at Rin jumping up to stab him. But Sesshomaru grabbed her ankle before she touched him and hung her upside down, grabbing the knife from her hand. She struggled with him and kicked, screamed and cried, but he didn't release her. He would have thrown her into a tree, except she started to cry. It froze him there, and Kagura changed her attack from Inuyasha to Sesshomaru, sending him hitting a tree. The blow and impact hit his head and he blacked out for a moment.

"Sesshomaru!" Kaori exclaimed, watching him hit the tree.

"Why cry out for someone who has cheated on you? You must know this. That child of his is not yours. What, did he come home one day and tell you he had impregnated someone and pass you the child, telling you that you two would be taking care of her?" Naraku laughed.

"Don't talk of something you have no idea of," Kaori growled, and kicked his head and ran to Sesshomaru's side. But she tripped on Kohaku's leg that he extended to trip her.

"You can't go to that man. Naraku still needs to impregnate you," Kohaku said with an evil smile.

"What in hell?" Kaori asked, quickly leaping to her feet as Kagura's attack missed Inuyasha again and almost hit her. Sesshomaru came to as Kaori skidded into the dirt. He helped her up and she held onto him for dear life. "He wants to impregnate me..."

"Naraku, do you really think you will get away with that?" Sesshomaru spat. "Do you even think that you'll get even close to? You probably don't even have the genes to do so!"

"And you are one to talk. You ran to another woman for a child. That child you saved isn't even hers, so I still have a chance!" Naraku crackled. Sesshomaru almost smiled. How glad he was that Joo-yun had no scent of Kaori. She only had his.

Kaori collapsed and blacked out. Sesshomaru set her down against a tree and growled at Naraku. "This fight is between you and me. You don't need to get Kaori involved," Sesshomaru growled.

"Tell me something, why do you think I tried to side with you when we first met?" Naraku asked, his head high.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That day, when I gave you the human arm and tried to become allied with you. I had my reasons. If you would have killed Inuyasha, perhaps everything would have gone according to plan. When you met with Kaori, I would first meet her, and I would be the father of her child. And a powerful one at that. Her child would be more powerful than any demon in the world. When mixed with demon blood and her powers, no one would be able to stop that child. And then they would rule this world with evil and I would have already had the Sacred Jewel in my possession. But you had to fail your job and ruin everything! So, every time I met up with you, I hoped to find Kaori, but no. Instead, when I heard you had a human with you, it was a stupid human girl. But she was still important to you. So, I tested you. Your love, you promises. And you are very trustworthy. But you would not return to my side. You were out to kill me instead. But Kagura also changed everything. You have never tried to kill her directly. No, just me. You even had an actual conversation with her, but still, you would not join forces with her. Because of her connection with me. But, when Kaori joined your life, I followed you everywhere. Whether in person, or my insects. But once a month, or more, I lost you. But now I understand that is part of her powers. And now, my son or daughter will hold those powers, to rule both the present and the past!"

Sesshomaru was ready to lash out at him only halfway through Naraku's explanation. How dare he! He was just a pawn in Naraku's plan. But he hadn't followed. He wasn't exactly one to follow plans. And how happy he was about that. He looked back at Kaori, who was still knocked out.

"Naraku, you had this all planned, yes. But I see you never put into account the power of love, or the idea that perhaps I would not play into someone's trap or ideas. You left out the simplest details, or thought of other options. You have a one track mind, hoping everything will go according to your plans. And now, I ask _you_, Naraku. Do your plans involve you dying today?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile. "Because, Naraku, you will. Whether with my last breath or even with Inuyasha's strength, you will die for the suffering, death, and evil you have caused this world!"

Sesshomaru inserted Tenseiga into the ground, letting his Dragon Strike try to strike Naraku, but Naraku moved out of the way too fast. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes burning red. He was so close, that if Inuyasha said the wrong comment, he was going to transform. But he realized he hadn't been hearing a word from Inuyasha, or anyone else.

"Kaori?" Kagome's voice was heard behind him.

"Sesshomaru, we'll look after Kaori and your daughter, if that is all right with you," Inuyasha said, standing behind Sesshomaru.

"Have Kagome look after them. I need your assistance to kill this bastard," Sesshomaru growled, watching Naraku leap to a tree for some rest.

"I think I'm better with protecting them," Inuyasha argued.

"I need your help. Without it, he's going to get away, and you really don't want that, do you!" Sesshomaru snapped, glaring at Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and stood next to Sesshomaru.

"Let's get this bastard," Inuyasha said calmly. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru was going to leave the Tenseiga there run after Naraku, but remembered Joo-yun.

"Inuyasha, I'll follow you. Just go get him," Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was off, following Naraku. Sesshomaru took the Tenseiga and gave it Joo-yun, who was now kneeling next to Kaori. "I need you to hold onto this and stay with Mama. Protect her, like she had protected you. I need you to promise me this, Joo-yun."

Joo-yun nodded and accepted the sword. "I'll protect her Papa!" Joo-yun exclaimed.

Sesshomaru smiled. "That's my girl," he said, ruffling her hair. And then he kissed her cheek and Kaori's lips. He then turned away and followed after Inuyasha. This could be his last time seeing Kaori and Joo-yun. He could die with this battle with Naraku. He got serious. It wasn't time to think about that. He needed to kill Naraku, or die trying!


	52. The Final Battle Part 2

Chapter 52:The Final Battle Part 2

Kaori's eyes fluttered open just after Sesshomaru disappeared into the trees. She moaned, alerting Kagome and Joo-yun she was coming to. Sango and Miroku were also nearby. Kohaku had run off with Kagura to join Naraku in the battle. The Poisonous Insects were mostly killed thanks to Sesshomaru.

"Kaori, are you all right?" Kagome asked, helping her sit up on her own.

"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kaori asked instantly.

Kagome was silent, looking at Sango and Miroku before back at Kaori. "He and Inuyasha went to kill Naraku."

"On their own!" Kaori exclaimed and tried to get up, but her entire side hurt. "They're idiots."

"I guess I can agree with you there. But Sesshomaru just wanted your safety," Kagome said.

"Kagome speaks the truth. He gave Joo-yun the Tenseiga just to protect you," Sango said. Kaori looked at Joo-yun and she held the sword she had hoped Sango hadn't said.

"Joo-yun, I need you to give that to me," Kaori said as softly as possible.

"But Papa told me to hold it and protect you," Joo-yun whined.

"Joo-yun, this isn't a debate. Give me the sword!" Kaori yelled. Joo-yun burst into tears and Kaori leaned back into the tree and cried herself. Sesshomaru was going to die. And she couldn't do anything!

Kagome sighed and stood. "We'll get you to Sesshomaru. He has no right to go out and commit suicide like this," Kagome said. "And neither does Inuyasha!"

Kaori looked up at Kagome and was helped to her feet. She thanked Kagome, but Kagome didn't respond and just helped Kaori walk.

Kaori got used to the pain and walked on her own. Sango carried a sobbing Joo-yun and Tenseiga. Miroku walked behind the ladies. She pushed the branches and saw the men fighting Naraku. The sound of clinking swords was heard from back at Kaori's original spot. And now she knew why. Naraku had materialized a sword, protecting himself from the swords. But Kaori could see slashes on Naraku's robes. He must have gotten slashed a few times, but he wasn't sprouting blood. Inuyasha was, but not Sesshomaru. He was avoiding every attack and Kaori could only assume Sesshomaru was the one who had given Naraku those slashes. Inuyasha collapsed with the Tetsusiaga in hand, leaning on it until the sword gave way and he fell to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out and ran to his side. Sesshomaru looked at the bushes where Kagome came from and Kaori standing there, watching him.

"Sesshomaru, watch out!" Kaori exclaimed, pointing behind him. He looked, but wasn't quick enough and was thrown aside into a tree. Kaori ran, ignoring her injuries, to Sesshomaru side and kneeled next to him. "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

"Yeah, you are," Sesshomaru hissed, sitting up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to save your life," Kaori spat.

"Well, if you hadn't come, I wouldn't have been knocked aside," he growled. He spat beside him and some blood was seen in it.

"Can I help?" Kaori asked almost silently. "I really want to get my revenge as well."

Sesshomaru sighed and stood up. "If you can do anything, be my guest."

Kaori stood and then leaned on the tree. Sesshomaru looked back at her, slightly worried, but then on his target. Naraku had his tentacles out behind him and was crackling.

"How sweet. Two couples, working together to kill their enemy. You know, this could make the perfect romantic novel. Perhaps, Kaori, write one after this, while in my lap, in my castle, huh?" Naraku crackled.

"In your dreams!" Kaori spat. She quickly searched her pockets, while everyone attack Naraku, for her red pearl bracelet. She found it and slipped it on. She fired it after Inuyasha was knocked away and it hit Naraku dead on.

He hissed at her and leaped over Sesshomaru, straight in front of Kaori.

"How dare you? After all I have done for you? I haven't killed you, or tried, even, but yet you try to kill me. Do you not care?" Naraku asked, pushing her against a tree with anger.

"Truthfully, NO!" Kaori yelled, pushing Naraku away. He went flying a little bit, but flew back into Kaori. His body was pressed against hers and she felt something she didn't want to feel on her leg. She turned her head away with disgust.

"I guess I'm going to take you by force!" Naraku yelled, grabbing her kimono crease. But just as he did, Sesshomaru slashed that arm off and stepped on it after releasing Kaori's kimono and hitting the ground. He pushed Naraku aside and stood protectively in front of Kaori.

"**NEVER** touch her again," Sesshomaru hissed loudly and angrily.

Naraku hissed at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was always getting in the way. Before he made another move, white blades went flying towards Sesshomaru and Kaori. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed Kaori and darted out of the way. Kaori wasn't injured a bit, but Sesshomaru received a slash on his shoulder. Naraku was infuriated. Kagura almost killed Kaori!

Kaori thanked Sesshomaru for getting her to safety, but then saw the blood on her hand. Sesshomaru was injured. "You really should sit down," Kaori said, very worried about her husband. He was already exhausted from the battle, and with being injured, she knew the battle would only get worst for him.

"Only after that bastard is killed," Sesshomaru hissed, looking over his shoulder to Naraku. Naraku yelled angrily at Kagura before inserting two fingers into her neck and pulling out a jewel shard.

"That is what you get for endangering Kaori!" Naraku yelled as Kagura disappeared into ashes. Sesshomaru nearly rolled his eyes. Naraku had helped him on his own.

Sesshomaru stood up and grabbed Tokijin from a nearby stump. "Kaori, stay back. I can't risk your injury," Sesshomaru told Kaori, positioning himself for an attack.

"And you can? I'm helping," Kaori said, stepping next to Sesshomaru. But he pushed her right back behind him.

"If you die, who the hell will raise our daughter?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"You, of course," Kaori said angrily.

"I'm most likely going to die this battle, Kaori. And if you don't raise her, I won't know what will become of her. Please, just stay back," Sesshomaru said somewhat harshly. Kaori was shocked. He was going to die? Well, if he was, he was. She had to stay alive, for Joo-yun. She nodded her head with some disappointment and Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku.

Kaori kept near a tree, just in case an attack should come flying at her, she would have some sort of shield.

"Mama, where's papa?" Joo-yun

"Stay back!" Kaori yelled. Sesshomaru turned to Kaori and Joo-yun's voice and was hit by Naraku's tentacle, hitting him into a tree. He was too exhausted and injured to get up. Kaori heard the thud and grunt from Sesshomaru when he hit the tree. She had to make an important decision; Sesshomaru or Joo-yun?

She took the biggest chance of her life and ran towards Sesshomaru, kneeling next to him. He saw her, and pointed her to get Joo-yun, growling loudly at her, but she didn't listen. She kneeled next to him, tears running down her cheeks. Just as she reached Sesshomaru, Joo-yun screamed. Kohaku had just appeared in front of her.

"Kaori, YOU ASS!" Sesshomaru yelled, worried about his daughter. He would be there in a flash if he wasn't so injured.

Joo-yun covered her eyes, expecting the worst. She was going to die. She was going to join Papa in heaven. But nothing came. In the nick of time, Miroku had run by and scooped her up in his arms, getting her out of danger quickly. Kaori and Sesshomaru sighed with relief. Joo-yun was going to be all right.

"Kaori, I told you to stay back," Sesshomaru hissed and just looked at the battle between Naraku and Inuyasha. Kagome momentarily shot arrows at Naraku, but her aim still wasn't so well.

"I couldn't just let you die," Kaori said almost silently. "Plus, I could be a shield. You saw what he did to Kagura just for endangering me. He wouldn't try anything if I'm standing in front of you."

"I'm not going to use you as an object, risking your survival even more," Sesshomaru growled.

"Well without me, you'll survival will be minimum!" Kaori yelled.

"At least I will die like my father. Protecting my family from a hated foe," Sesshomaru sighed.

Kagome was seen hitting Naraku with an arrow manually before being knocked aside. Kaori got an idea. She quickly grabbed a bow and arrow that laid nearby.

"Sesshomaru, is it possible for you to poison this arrow? It might be enough to kill Naraku," Kaori suggested, looking at how effected Naraku was. The area that still held the purified arrow was sizzling, like acid.

"Perhaps. What do you have in mind?" Sesshomaru asked, curious to Kaori's logic.

"Perhaps your poison, my priestess powers and the injury of this arrow can kill him. Now quickly poison this," Kaori said thrusting the arrow to Sesshomaru he touched it and it glowed a sickly green. He passed it back to her and she burnt her hand on it.

"Perhaps this one plan of yours will not work. You can't even hold the arrow," Sesshomaru nearly mocked. Kaori shook her head and forced her body to pick the arrow up. It burnt her fingers like acid. Almost exactly like the acid she once felt on her arm. She stood and positioned herself to release the arrow. She only had one chance, and if she missed it, their only chance to kill Naraku would be ruined.

She closed one eye, helping her aim. Her arm was steady and the string stretched, she waited until Inuyasha moved out of the way before she released the arrow. And everyone who saw the arrow being released, watched without movement to find out if it would hit its target and do any damage.


	53. The Final Battle Part 3

Chapter 53: The Final Battle Part 3

Kaori watched with anticipation for the arrow to strike. But since Inuyasha had halted his battle to watch the arrow, Naraku knew something was up. He saw the arrow head towards him and jumped out of the way. Almost everyone sighed out of defeat. All now knew there was no chance of winning. But they would not give up. The only way they would truly lose was when they all died. And, to everyone's unfortunate knowledge, they knew, at this rate, it was possible.

Kaori sighed in defeat louder than anyone else did and looked back at Sesshomaru to find him standing up. He looked like he was in some pain, but he didn't let him stop him. Grabbing Tokijin from nearby, he limped towards Naraku. But Kaori gripped his shirt, halting him from going any farther.

"Sesshomaru, we've failed. Let's leave, before we all die," Kaori begged.

"I rather die than let this bastard live. I said I would kill him or die trying, and I will not break my word," Sesshomaru hissed, pulling his arm from her grasp. "Leave with Joo-yun and find safety. I don't want you around here any longer. You'll only get in the way."

Kaori hung her head in shame. He had a point. She was only causing him more injuries and getting in the way. And when she tried to help, it never did any good.

She nodded and turned to run to Miroku who still held Joo-yun. She took the child into her arms and looked back at Sesshomaru one last time before darting into the woods. She was going to listen to Sesshomaru. Well, sort of.

Joo-yun had stopped crying some time ago and looked around. They were near the well.

"Mama, where are we going?" Joo-yun asked.

"We are going to the well. Papa wants you to be protected, so I must listen to him," Kaori said with a smile. She found the well and set Joo-yun on the edge of it. "You need to go to Yori and stay with her until Papa comes to get you."

"Mama, aren't you coming?" Joo-yun asked almost innocently. Kaori shook her head no. Joo-yun understood what her mama was about to do. "No mama! Papa wants you to be protected! Papa loves you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Joo-yun. I love you with all my heart," Kaori said, tears edging her eyes. She pulled her daughter into a hug. "That's why you need to return. To be protected. And I need this, so just go and live with Yori until papa or I return."

Kaori released Joo-yun and Joo-yun found her mother holding Tenseiga. She reached out to it, but Kaori put a hand out to stop her. "I won't leave without you, mama!"

"Good bye, Joo-yun. I love you," Kaori said, a tear trickling down her face as she pushed Joo-yun backwards. The child tried to stable herself so that she didn't fall, but miserably failed and fell down, landing in the present. She cried, but decided to listen to her mama. She climbed out of the well and to Yori's house to stay protected.

Kaori closed her eyes as she saw Joo-yun disappear. Wiping her eyes miserably, she turned and rushed back to Sesshomaru, only stopping once to pick up some stray arrows. Perhaps they would come in handy...

Sesshomaru fought Naraku miserably, his anger his motivation. He never usually let his anger show, but at this moment, he didn't really care. He was going to kill Naraku or he would never forgive himself.

His eyes closed as he was hit against the ground for the fifth time since Kaori left.

"Looks like Kaori is your only power, Sesshomaru. It's unfortunate that you sent her away, leaving you to die a long, miserable death. Slow and painful, as I wish," Naraku crackled and was almost hit by Kagome's purified arrow. He hissed at her, but Inuyasha used his Wind Scar, causing Naraku to jumped away. This was angering Naraku even more.

"Kaori isn't my only power. Anger is as well, Naraku. You should have known this," Sesshomaru sat, sitting up from the ground. He ran his finger across his lip and looked to find a lot of blood drenching it. He hissed and looked back up at Naraku. No one ever made him bleed this much before. Perhaps this was his end. He sent a prayer to Kaori before standing up again. He just hoped she had gotten to safety.

A purified arrow whipped through the air, missing Naraku and hitting the trunk of the tree he was recently residing on. Sesshomaru almost complimented Kagome on her better archery, but she was slightly preoccupied with Kagura. Well, then, how did she shoot the arrow? His question was answered when another one whipped from the trees, aiming at Naraku again. It sliced his robe, but no damage sustained, once again.

"Kaori, I told you to leave!" Sesshomaru growled loudly.

"I couldn't just let you die," Kaori said, walking out with a container of arrows on her shoulder and a bow in one hand. She walked calmly, as if the enemy had been destroyed, but sure enough, the enemy was still alive, and angrier than ever.

"Is Joo-yun safe?" Sesshomaru asked slightly calmer.

"I sent her back. She should be over at Yori's house by now," Kaori said, walking next to Sesshomaru. "Let Inuyasha handle him for a little while. Those injuries need to be taken care of."

"They're nothing," Sesshomaru hissed, looking away.

"If you continue to bleed, you'll be too weak to even protect yourself. Just let me bandage your arm," Kaori said, leading him softly over to the trees. Sesshomaru refused to sit down and rest while Kaori bandaged his arm and wiped the blood off his lip quickly. "Much better."

"Appearance isn't the most important thing in a battle. It's strength and power and strategy," Sesshomaru hissed and watched Inuyasha hit Naraku against a tree. But it didn't keep Naraku weak for long. He pushed off the tree and leaped over Inuyasha, giving Naraku the advantage and sliced his back. Inuyasha cried out in pain, but attempted to kick Naraku away. Naraku was already gone by the time Inuyasha cried out.

Kaori looked around. It was such an ugly sight. Blood was littering the ground everywhere, whether Inuyasha's, Miroku's or Sesshomaru. Miroku was protecting Sango from blows from Kohaku with his body, bleeding more than Sesshomaru and Inuyasha... combined.

"Sesshomaru, let's work together. With our powers combined, we have a better chance of killing him," Kaori said looking up to Sesshomaru with hope. He finally looked down at her and nodded slightly.

"Under one condition," he said almost silently. Kaori tilted her head slightly and was pulled into a kiss. "That if we both survive this, we will have a hell of a time in that field."

Kaori laughed and nodded. "Promise me one thing, Sesshomaru, before you continue to fight," Kaori said with some sadness in her eyes.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If one of us was to die, whether I was to die, or you, that we shall never love another person the same way. Promise me that if I should die in this battle, you will never love another like you loved me," Kaori told him.

"Kaori, I will never love again if you die," Sesshomaru said, holding her head with both hands.

"Don't say that. Joo-yen needs love," Kaori said with a smile.

"And promise _me_, Kaori. If I am to die today, you will not love another like you loved me," Sesshomaru said.

"I would never. I will never forget you. Sesshomaru, I love you," Kaori said, giving Sesshomaru a kiss. "Now let's kill this bastard."

Sesshomaru smiled and released her. They both went separate ways, Sesshomaru armed with his claws and poison. Kaori was armed with her bows and arrows.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. He had hit the ground for the last time that day. He was knocked out, his eyes closed and bleeding badly. Naraku chuckled in the distance, but the laughter stopped when Kaori shot Naraku's arm with an arrow. He hissed and pulled the arrow out, letting it hit the ground without a sound.

"You bitch. You never _do _listen, do you? I told you once not to be mean, and you didn't listen. Then your dear husband tells you to leave and save yourself, and you still don't listen. How pathetic, just like all he half-breeds in the world," Naraku hissed at Kaori.

"They're called half-demons, bastard!" Sesshomaru yelled, almost slashing Naraku with his claws. But Naraku jumped out of the way and landed in front of Kaori. But this time she didn't fret. She purified an arrow and stuck it into his arm. He was infuriated and slapped her to the ground. Her head hit the ground and she was knocked out. Naraku kicked her once and turned around to face Sesshomaru. "You don't touch her! No one but I touch her!"

"Well little you can do now, Sesshomaru. She's far from your protection now. She is all mine!" Naraku boasted nearly to the world. Sesshomaru hissed. Kaori couldn't run; she was knocked out. He couldn't try to get her away; Naraku was standing between him and Kaori. This was **very **bad.


	54. Naraku

Chapter 54: Naraku

"So, what will you do, almighty Sesshomaru, as I take what I rightfully wanted?" Naraku asked, pulling Kaori to his level by her neck. She was still knocked out, so she wasn't struggling.

"You won't," Sesshomaru hissed. Kagome stood up from behind Sesshomaru as well as Sango and Miroku. Even small Shippo stood tall, his chest puffed out. "We won't let you."

"And what can two stupid demons and humans do? I doubt much," Naraku said, pushing Kaori against a tree trunk. She remained knocked out. "You'll watch, in horror, as I take Kaori as my mate and my wife. And she **will** bear my child."

A chuckle was heard that turned into laughter. Kaori couldn't stop herself, her eyes closed as her head remained hung. "Your mate? Your wife? Sorry to break your bubble, but I already have perfectly fine one," Kagome snapped as her eyes opened into a glare. "And, sorry to inform you, I'm already pregnant."

This was news for everyone, even Sesshomaru, but this news also angered Naraku. "Already pregnant? By what asshole?" Naraku growled.

"Who do you think, Naraku? Sesshomaru," Kaori told Naraku.

"No, I cannot allow it! I'll... I'll just kill the child!" Naraku declared and Kaori's eyes went wide. "And if I must, you as well. If I can't have you, no one will!"

Kaori's eyes went wide as well as everyone else's. They didn't all think Naraku would try to kill her. Naraku strengthened his hold on Kaori's neck and lifted her up higher, so much that she was struggling for air. "S... t... op... Ple.. hease..." Kaori pleaded.

"No, " Naraku told her. He sensed the anger raise around him and knew one demon was about to transform. Naraku whirled around so Kaori was in front of Naraku, but Sesshomaru had already become a dog. "Come for me, Sesshomaru. And kill your wife with your own hand." A whine was heard from Sesshomaru, leaning backwards, more on his hind legs than his front. "Pathetic."

Sesshomaru fell sideways as dozens of blades hit him. Kagura chuckled. Nothing would ruin Naraku's plan.

"RELEASE ME, BITCH!" Naraku suddenly exclaimed and everyone, including a dizzy Inuyasha looked at Naraku. A pink light was shining from Naraku's back.

"No," Kaori wheezed, and felt Naraku increase his hold on her neck, causing her to gasp. "You will never succeed in killing my husband. Your life ends now, Naraku. Burn in... (wheeze) hell."

The pink light got brighter, so much that Sesshomaru had to put a paw over his eyes and everyone else turned away. Once it disappeared, only a black, almost completed Sacred Jewel and an arrow remained. Kaori stood in one piece, swaying. Sesshomaru reverted to humanoid form and ran to Kaori's side as she collapsed. He held her bridal style and watched Kagome pick up the Sacred Jewel. It was purified instantly. He reverted his gaze to Kaori. Would she be all right?


	55. HeartBreaking News

Chapter 55: Heart-Breaking News

Kaori moaned in a lot of pain as she awoke. Everything ached, everything hurt. Just breathing seemed to hurt her chest. She opened her eyes to a wooden ceiling. So, she was still in the past?

It was silent around Kaori, and she hated it. She looked around as much as possible and turned her head in great pain to her side to find Sesshomaru sitting next to her with his back to her.

"Why didn't you return your jewellery to your body?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the deathly silence. Kaori lowered her eyes with shame.

"I really didn't want to survive," Kaori told Sesshomaru truthfully.

"Am I that hard to deal with?" Sesshomaru asked, finally looking over at Kaori just as she started seeing clearly. He was covered in bandages and butt naked, except for maybe the bandages covering most of his body. Kaori forced herself to laugh and force herself up.

"I'm married to you," Kaori wince. "You're supposed to be hard to deal with."

Sesshomaru returned to look out the window. "You could have died, Kaori."

"I know. I thought I was going to," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"If you had your jewellery on, perhaps you wouldn't have had that feeling," Sesshomaru said harshly. A breeze came in as someone entered the hut. It happened to be Kagome with a bowl of water. She didn't look like her cheerful self. "Leave!" Sesshomaru demanded. Kagome jumped and quickly scurried out of the hut.

"I've served my duty. Either I was going to die with Naraku, or we both would live. You ruined it. Until I die, Naraku will be revived," Kaori told Sesshomaru, her head down. "It's just the way."

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled. "I will not allow it."

"For once, Sesshomaru, you can't control something," Kaori told Sesshomaru. "Just, why did you return my jewellery to my body?"

"Last resort to save your stupid life!" Sesshomaru said and Kaori could tell he was holding tears back, still refusing to look at Kaori. He was all choke up and near crying.

"Sesshomaru, my life isn't stupid. It's just, I no longer have a purpose in this world," Kaori told Sesshomaru.

"To teach Joo-yun!" Sesshomaru said, finally turning to Kaori. A tear rolled down his cheek and he closed his eyes, hoping to stop the rest.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori said, choking up as well. Tears also threatened her eyes. "You can teach Joo-yun. I know you can protect her; you've done it perfectly for a few months without me. I just can't stay. I no longer want Naraku alive. Do you?"

"No, but I want you!" Sesshomaru yelled, tears almost lacing his voice. "I need you!"

"I do too, but this just has to happen, Sesshomaru," Kaori told Sesshomaru, wiping a tear rolling down his cheek away. "I don't want to leave you."

"Kaori, I love you," Sesshomaru told her, looking to the ground as he finally let tears fall freely. "I've never loved someone as much as I love you before, Kaori. And I don't want to lose you."

"Sesshomaru, you aren't losing me. I'll still be there when I die," Kaori told him, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to keep her voice calm and relaxing. But everyone once and a while, her voice cracked.

"You aren't dying. I forbid it!" Sesshomaru declared.

"I have to," Kaori told him forcefully. "I don't need to be here anymore. I need to die. I need to give up my life for thousands of others."

"I don't care about others. I care about you!" Sesshomaru yelled, grabbing Kaori's shoulders. "Damn it, don't you understand?"

"Yes, but Sesshomaru. You are only one person loving one person. Those thousands out there are loved my thousands. That's so many more broken hearts than just one," Kaori tried to explain, but Sesshomaru was just too stubborn and selfish to understand at the moment.

"KAORI! You aren't leaving me! I'll tie you to a pole to keep you from killing yourself!" Sesshomaru told her, yelling his head off.

"I won't have to kill myself. If I remove my black pearl while my ribs are still broken, I'll die instantly," Kaori told Sesshomaru. His eyes went wide as tears continued to roll down his face.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru cried. Kaori pulled him into an embrace, letting his head fall onto her shoulder. She held him tight, letting her tears fall as well. "I love you too much to let you go."

"I love you too, Sesshomaru. But that's the thing; don't let me go. Remember me forever," Kaori told Sesshomaru, releasing the embrace to cup his cheek, looking into his amber eyes. "Make a shrine to help, or a memorial, or a tombstone. Don't forget."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes deeply before looking at the floor. "You have to die, don't you?" Sesshomaru asked somewhat calmly. She nodded solemnly. "And what would happen if you didn't?"

"Well, Naraku would return, and your life would be risked along with Inuyasha's, Kagome's, and Joo-yun's," Kaori said. "And mine." "Do you desire that more than my life?"

It was silent in the hut. "Up until when do you have to leave?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Tomorrow, and then I'll live if I remove my pearl. We have that long," Kaori told him. It was silent again.

"May we be together until then? May we be alone for that long?" Sesshomaru asked. "You don't have to leave this second, do you?"

"No, Sesshomaru, but I can't wait for too long. What do you have in mind?" Kaori asked.

"Well, I said if we both survived this, we would have hell of a time in the field," he told her, looking into her eyes. "Well..."

Kaori laughed before looking into his eyes. "Sure, anything for our last time together," Kaori told him with a smile.

"All right. May I carry you?" Sesshomaru asked almost silently.

"Yeah. I think that would be the best option," Kaori said with a smile, sitting up with great pain.

Kaori was lifted up bridal style and carried outside where Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku stood, quite worried and shocked.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked worried.

"Out," Kaori answered, since Sesshomaru had his eyes on the ground.

"Will you be back?" Sango asked. "Well, I mean like tonight."

"I'm never coming back here. Just to let you all know, you were great friends. I consider you as family with me, and I love you all. I'll miss you," Kaori told them.

"Why? What is he going to do with you? Why was he crying?" Inuyasha demanded, stepping in front of the group. The group exchanged glances. If Sesshomaru was crying, that wasn't good...

"Well, it's between me and Sesshomaru. And we really need to get going. Good-bye, and I'll see you sometime in the after-life," Kaori said and next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was running at top speeds with her in hand.

They reached the field and Sesshomaru dropped her on the grass softly, since her injuries were still sore. He winced, though, when he did, and Kaori realized he too was injured.

"How will we do this? You're covered in bandages and sore like hell, and I can barely move on my own," Kaori joked, cracking a smile. She caused Sesshomaru to as well.

"I guess you're just going to lay there and take it," he smirked.

"But you're sore as well," Kaori said, running her finger along the middle of his chest. It was effective, even through the bandages. He shuttered and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the side. Kaori smiled at the effect it was taking.

"Kaori," Sesshomaru hissed with passion, "may we do something different tonight? Since we will no longer have any other day to do this again, I would like to do this one way."

"How?" Kaori asked curiously.

Sesshomaru pulled two pieces of cloths out and showed Kaori. "Blind-folded. We can just take it off if we don't like it, and we can always do it again without the blind-folds, but wouldn't it be nice to undress each other without looking? Just feeling and tasting and heard and smelling, but the lack of sight?"

Kaori smiled and took one cloth. "Sure, I completely understand. And actually, I always wanted to do this," she told him, placing the blind-fold on him. He did as well, quite oddly, but Kaori fixed it once he was finished. "So, um, how will we start?"

"How about like this?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling her face before kissing her lips. She smiled and kissed back as they laid down and rolled on the grass for the rest of the night...


	56. Good Bye, Kaori

Chapter 56: Good-Bye, Kaori

Kaori closed her eyes as Sesshomaru stroked her hair romantically. The fireflies had come out now and Kaori felt them tickle her skin as she relaxed in Sesshomaru's arms.

"So, you'll be leave-"

"I'm not leaving you, Sesshomaru. I'll always be here with you. In your heart," Kaori interrupted, not opening her eyes once.

"Yes, I know..." Sesshomaru trailed off, still stroking her hair. It was silent for a while. "Well at least I know a lot more about humans now than before."

"Yes, and same here about demons," Kaori said, opening her eyes and looking up at Sesshomaru. She saw his eyes were watery and she sighed. She really wished he wouldn't cry.

"And I've never noticed, but we've changed so much since we first met. Six or seven years together and we changed so much," he pointed out, stroking her cheek now.

"Yes," Kaori agreed. "We've matured and loved and even had a child to inherit our ways."

"Kaori," Sesshomaru said after a short pause, "you had said to Naraku that you were pregnant. Was that true?"

Kaori laughed. "No, actually. I just didn't want him taking me, especially with my entire family and friends watching."

Sesshomaru smiled. It eased him, but only slightly, that he wouldn't be losing two lives that night. "So, only one child of ours," he said more to himself than to Kaori.

"At least we have one, not any at all," Kaori pointed out. She looked to the full moon above them. "I think it's about time."

Sesshomaru's breath was caught in his throat. The time he would dread.

"Well, think of it like this," Kaori told him with a comforting and innocent smile, "at least I'm not dying in vain, or alone, or without telling you everything. I'm going to be dying in your arms to save the world with telling you everything."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and nodded only briefly. "And with me knowing that you love me entirely and that you know I love you entirely, and that you don't have anything to settle or revenge to get or anything like that."

"Yes, Sesshomaru. Let's think of the positives," Kaori told him, looking back to the sky. "I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too, Kaori. And though this will kill me very much, I will never forget you, Kaori. You... You will always be in my heart and on my mind," Sesshomaru said, choking up.

"Please, Sesshomaru. I don't want my last image of you crying," Kaori said, her eyes closing again. "I want you to be my brave demon, who protected me through everything and loved me with your entire heart. I want you to be that soldier of mine, from a little child to now."

Sesshomaru swallowed his pain and grief and sadness to fulfill Kaori's wishes. Her last wishes.

"Now, may we? I want you to do it with me," she told him, her hands on her necklace. Sesshomaru nodded and placed his hands over hers.

Just before Kaori's unclasped it, she paused. "Sesshomaru, please burn my body with these jewels. I don't want Joo-yun to go through the suffering I sort have had to go through. Please, just do that one last thing for me," she pleaded. He smiled just the slightest and nodded, stroking her soft cheek one last time.

"I promise, Kaori. I promise you this," he told her. "Now, please. Continue."

Kaori stared into his eyes as she unclasped it. A pain hit her torso, but she refused to wince or cringe to ruin her last moments with Sesshomaru. But it was too much and she leaned back into him as he tightly held her close to him.

"Sesshomaru," Kaori finally forced out, "I love you."

Sesshomaru could hear her breath getting slower and slower, and he knew her last moments were coming near.

"I... I love you too, Kaori. I love you so much!" He cried as her eyes closed for the last time and her breathing stopped. He continued to stroke her cheek as she was still alive and just laying in his arms for rest. He just wanted her to be there still, in his arms, breathing and laughing and smiling and joking. That's all he wanted. But that wouldn't happen. Her black pearl was in his tightly clenched hand. He would burn her body, as she wished. And he would put up a shrine and a memorial for her. She deserved nothing less of that. One in both of the times, for friends from both times to pay their respects and remember Kaori. That's what Sesshomaru knew he had to give to Kaori. He knew it, and he would do it.

He kept her in his arms as tears dropped onto her skin and he sobbed almost silently. He knew she was now happy. She was now at peace.


	57. Epilogue

Chapter 57: Epilogue

It was quite a sad seen after Kaori's death. A few days passed before Sesshomaru returned to the village with Kaori's lifeless body in hand. Inuyasha and his group hung their heads as he passed by them. Hannah told Sesshomaru how exactly to respectfully cremate Kaori's body so that the pearl was burnt as well and Sesshomaru, with tears in his eyes, did as he was told. He watched throughout the time the flames were in the air to the time they burnt out. Inuyasha and his friends along with Rougo and Myori and Rotush and even Hannah stayed with him, knowing full well that this was killing him from the inside. They were just very happy that Joo-yun was not there to see her father like that.

Sesshomaru was making the shrine right after the cremation. One in Kaori's village, in front of their hut, and the other in front of Kaori's house in her time. In Kaori's time, it was a small house, with a space for a special possession to be placed, but Sesshomaru still couldn't find the right item to place there. In the past, it was a podium, with Kaori's date of birth to death. Both had her ashes, evenly separated, underneath, buried respectfully. And each had spaces for flowers and special possessions and items for Kaori to be laid.

Joo-yun was taken cared of by Yori until Sesshomaru finally returned to Kaori's time. Joo-yun was asleep at the time, and he was slightly glad. He really didn't want his daughter to see his sadden expression.

Yori saw it instantly and dropped the plate she had in her hands and collapsed to the ground with tears. Jake even had to look away when he found the news. And when Joo-yun finally awoke, she even could see the sadness in her father's eyes, and remembered how caring her mother had been, saying she loved her and good-bye, and burst into tears. Sesshomaru knelt down and held her daughter close, allowing her to cry on his shoulder.

Joo-yun had to take a few weeks to recover, and saw her father's shrine for her mother and knew the exact possession to place in the empty slot. Running into her parents' room, she dug through the closet to find it. She then ran to her father, who was standing in front of the shrine and thrust the picture into his hand. He first looked at it like it was something very strange, but smiled when he saw it as tears edged his eyes. Their wedding picture. The one Kaori had taken while they were kissing at the balcony. Sesshomaru thanked his daughter and kissed her cheek affectionately and placed the picture in the slot. He later found the picture of them just standing at the balcony and Sesshomaru put that on top of the shrine in the past.

Inuyasha came by both shrines with Kagome and placed red roses on the shrines, while Yori came by once a month to pay her respects. Hannah, though barely knowing Kaori, came by the shrine sometimes as well to pay her respects and wish Joo-yun the best of luck in life and how lucky she was to have a mother like Kaori. Myori and Rotush came by once every other month to place small forget-me-nots next to Inuyasha's roses as their respects. Even the priest Kaori and Sesshomaru had run into at Queen Kaori's palace came by and placed two of the torches at the shrine. He didn't light them, but taught Sesshomaru how to so he could light it if he needed to. Rougo came by not so often, but enough to give Sesshomaru some kind words of encouragement and hope and to see Joo-yun and hope her for the best in life.

Kouga came by with some odd female wolf Inuyasha called Ayame and placed a dozen red roses with small tears lacing his eyes. The first day he found Kaori had died, he completely blamed Sesshomaru for her death, only causing Inuyasha to lash out at Kouga for upsetting Sesshomaru even more in a sad time. But since then, he always hoped Sesshomaru good luck in life and paid respects to Kaori's grave. Joo-yun picked flowers whenever possible and placed them at her mother's grave to respect her. But Sesshomaru did the most.

Everyday, he would go out before the sun rose and picked a single daisy. Every day was a different colour. And he knew, no matter how many times he would pick a single daisy, it meant Kaori more than three million roses. For he knew daisies were her favourite flowers. And that she didn't care of quantity, but of quality. And everyday, before Joo-yun or anyone woke up, he would kneel down to place the daisy and whisper that he loved her still, and he would never love another woman the same way he loved her. He would never forget her, and he kept her promise. And no matter how many times he told her this, every morning, he meant every word, and he knew she could hear him, because after saying those words, no matter what time or what season, a cool, comforting breeze would blow just by him, feeling like Kaori's kiss on his lips, and he knew she heard him. And he always heard, somehow, someway, "I love you too" in that breeze as it blew by his ear.


End file.
